L'amour est un sentiment qu'on ne peut contrôler
by Girl-of-Butterfly
Summary: Voilà les chapitres 27 et 28 de notre histoire! Des vérités qui font mal se mettent à éclater... C'est la 7ème année d'Harry, Ron et Hermione! Drama, romance, violence sont au rendez-vous!
1. Relations

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL DE L'AUTEUR: DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

Chapitre1: Relations

« Où est-ce que tu étais?

- Est-ce que ça te regarde?

- DIS-MOI!

- FICHE-MOI LA PAIX! »

La jeune femme essaya de passer, mais l'homme lui bloqua le passage.

« J'ai pas envie de rire. Dit l'homme »

Puis il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa sauvagement sur les lèvres, en prenant bien soin de la blesser. La femme se retira et s'écria:

« Laisses-moi vivre ma vie! Où je vais ne te regarde nullement! »

Le jeune homme se rapprocha de la femme, qui recula. Elle allait partir mais il la retînt par le poignet et la gifla. En la tenant fermement il l'attira contre lui et d'une voix glaciale, il lui répondit:

« N'oublie jamais ça: Ta vie c'est moi qui la contrôle. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu m'appartiens! »

Hermione regarda son petit ami terrifié, il avait un regard sadique et cela lui faisait peur. Son poignet lui faisait très mal.

« J'espère que j'ai été clair? »

Elle ne répondit pas, tellement horrifiée par le regard qui était sur elle. Il lui ordonna de s'en aller, qu'il ne voulait plus la voir. Hermione parti sur le champ dans sa chambre. Puis elle s'effondra sur son lit en versant quelques larmes……………

* * *

« Enfin! Soupira Harry en entrant dans la salle commune des Gryffondors ».

Il revenait de sa retenu, qu'il avait eu avec Rogue pour avoir discuté avec Ron de choses qui n'avait aucun rapport avec le cours. Il traversa la salle et rencontra Lavande.

« Salut Lavande! Est-ce que tu aurais vu Ron s'il te plaît? Demanda-t-il.

- Salut, non désolé. Regarde dans votre dortoir peut-être qu'il est là-bas……………

- Ok! Merci ».

Harry monta dans son dortoir et jeta un coup d'œil autour de la pièce, mais il ne vit pas Ron. Les rideaux de son lit à baldaquin étaient ouverts. Il renonça alors à sa recherche, se dirigea vers son lit et s'y coucha. Il mit ses mains derrière la tête et réfléchit.

Sa vie se passait tranquillement. Il n'avait plus peur que Voldemort tue les personnes qu'il aimait.

A la fin de leur 6ème année, Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient défait Voldemort en réunissant leurs énergies. Déjà affaiblis dans la bataille, ils leur étaient difficiles de donner encore plus. Grâce à leur volonté de vaincre, ils utilisèrent leurs dernières énergies et le fameux Lord Voldemort fut détruit à jamais.

Après la bataille, Hermione failli perdre la vie tellement elle était épuisée. Elle était restée 2 semaines dans le coma.

En se remémorant ces tragiques épisodes, Harry essaya de penser à autre chose quand Seamus entra suivi de Dean et de Neville.

« Salut Harry! Dit Neville

- Bonsoir. Dit Dean

- Salut les gars! Répondit Harry.

- Alors, commença Seamus, prêt pour le match de Quidditch demain?

- Ouais, je suis prêt mais jouer contre les Serdaigles ne sera pas de la tarte!

- Allez! Arrête, s'exclama Dean, avec un attrapeur comme toi les Serdaiges n'ont aucune chance!

- Ca me réconforte ce que tu dis, merci! »

Ils continuèrent à parler de Quidditch jusqu'à ce que Neville s'endorme. Ils décidèrent d'en faire de même et Harry fatigué d'attendre que Ron revienne de sa retenue, s'endormit.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla, à la vue de la lumière et s'étira. Elle se leva et partit dans sa salle de bain. Elle remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude et choisit un bain moussant à la fraise.

Elle se déshabilla et se glissa dans l'eau. Elle put enfin se détendre. Elle essaya d'oublier ce qui c'était passé la veille. C'était la deuxième fois que Grégory s'emportait mais c'était la première fois qu'il lui faisait du mal physiquement. Elle lui avait pardonné une fois, mais arrivera-t-elle à le pardonner une deuxième fois?

Hermione prit un gant de bain et se frotta puis après 20 minutes elle sortit, vêtu d'un baignoire blanc, de la salle de bain. Elle rentra dans sa chambre et sécha ses cheveux. Elle ouvrit son armoire et choisit un jean moulant bleu et un pull gris. Elle s'habilla, se coiffa et descendit dans sa salle commune.

Cette année, Hermione est devenu Préfète-En-Chef et Grégory était aussi Préfèt-En-Chef. Ils avaient leur propre chambre, cependant ils partageaient la même salle de bain et la même salle commune.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé et prit un magazine posé sur la table. Après quelques minutes, Grégory vînt:

« Bonjour Hermione ».

Hermione ne répondit pas et se contenta de le regarder.

« Je suis désolé Hermione! Je me suis emporté. J'étais inquiet pour toi, je ne pensais pas ce que je disais…… »

La jeune adolescente le regarda bien et murmura:

« Je te pardonne……… ».

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

Quand ils descendirent dans la Grande Salle, ils rencontrèrent beaucoup d'élèves. La plupart des garçons tournaient leurs regards sur Hermione quand elle passait.

Depuis sa 1ère année Hermione n'était plus la fille qu'elle était; petite, maigre aux cheveux touffus. Au fil du temps elle avait su découvrir en elle qu'elle pouvait changé. C'est ce qu'elle fit.

Hermione avait grandi; mais toujours plus petite qu'Harry et Ron; elle était mince et avait pris des formes à en faire tomber les hommes.

Ses cheveux étaient très longs, ils lui arrivaient au milieu du dos. Ils étaient presque couleurs or et ondulées. Ses yeux étaient devenus marron bleu, d'un bleu océan très profond. Sa peau était lisse et légèrement bronzée. Elle portait des vêtements à la mode, très féminin.

Mais il n'y avait pas que physiquement qu'elle avait changée. Mentalement elle était devenu moins sérieuse; toujours d'excellents résultats; mais elle savait s'intéressé à d'autres choses comme la musique, la mode et d'autres choses encore………………..

Ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'assiérent à leur table respective: Hermione à Gryffondor et Grégory à Poufsouffle.

Ils commencèrent à manger, la salle se rempli et Harry et Ron arrivèrent. Ils se mirent le plus loin de Hermione. Suite à une grosse dispute et quelques différents Harry et Ron ne parlaient plus à Hermione. La plupart du temps ils s'envoyaient des insultes et ça s'arrêtait là.

La femme de 17 ans s'était assez renfermée sur elle. Harry et Ron l'avaient profondément blessée. La première chose à quoi elle tenait le plus à Poudlard c'était son amitié avec Harry et Ron, ces derniers l'avait brisée. Cette dispute avait éclaté un jour quand Hermione entra dans la salle commune en hurlant de joie.

**Début FLASH-BACK:**

«Harry! Ron! J'ai une bonne nouvelle! » S'exclama Hermione.

Les deux garçons occupés à embrasser leurs copines tournèrent leur tête vers Hermione.

« J'ai eu une proposition de Beaubâtons: je peux passer deux mois là-bas pour renouveler mes connaissances et canaliser mon énergie. »

Harry répondit ennuyé:

« C'est bien………… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

« C'est tout ce que vous dîtes! J'y vais ou j'y vais pas?

- Fais ce que tu veux! Répondit Ron ».

Puis ils retournèrent à leur occupation, Hermione éclata:

« Depuis quelques semaines, tout ce que vous faites c'est vous bouffer la langue avec vos copines! Vous ne vous intéressez même plus à ce qui m'arrive!…

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU VEUX QU'ON TE DISE? ON A D'AUTRES PREOCUPATIONS QUE TOI! SI TU VEUX DEVENIR Mlle JE-SAIS-TOUT EN PIRE, BEN VAS-Y ON TE RETIENS PAS! S'emporta Ron »

Hermione eut un haut le cœur et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Elle tourna son regard vers Harry.

« Il a raison. Laisse-nous!

- Très bien! Annonça-t-elle »

Elle sortit en courant de la salle commune…………….

**Fin FLASH-BACK**

Leur amitié était bel et bien terminée…………

* * *

Harry Potter plongea vers le sol et tendit sa main. Il saisit la boule dorée et se redressa sur son balai. Il atterrit en douceur sur le sol. Son équipe vînt l'acclamé.

« BRAVO HARRY! ON A GAGNE! »

Le commentateur fit le total des points.

« L'équipe Gryffondor gagne avec 320 points et 290 pour les Poufsouffles ».

Grégory, capitaine des Poufsouffles serra la main à Harry et son équipe. Ils fêtèrent leur victoire dans leur salle commune:

« Ron, est-ce que t'as vu Hermione? Elle n'était pas là au match.

- Oh! T'inquiète pour elle. Elle sait se débrouiller toute seule.»

Harry haussa les épaules et continua, comme si de rien était, la fête.

* * *

« Hermione, chérie! Pourquoi tu pleures? Questionna Grégory ».

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, furieuse et souffla:

« Tu n'es qu'un menteur Greg! Pendant 1 an, j'ai cru que m'aimais! Mais c'est faux!

- De quoi tu parles Hermi? Je t'aime……

-Non! Tu mens, pleura-t-elle, tu ne m'as jamais aimé! Je t'ai vu avec cette fille, tu l'embrassais… »

Hermione se dirigea vers le portrait pour s'en aller.

« Pardonne-moi! Supplia Grégory.

- Non, je t'ai déjà pardonné deux fois! Je ne ferai pas la même erreur! C'est fini nous deux! »

Grégory furieux se dirigea vers elle et la poussa contre le mur. Il se serra contre elle.

« Tu as raison, murmura Grégory, je ne t'ai jamais aimé! Tout ce que je voulais, c'était t'avoir dans mon lit, idiote! »

Il se pencha et commença à embrasser son cou, il en profita pour enlever le pull d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Hermione, soudainement effrayé.

- Je fais ce que j'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps…… »

Hermione ouvrit de gros yeux.

« NON! »

Elle essaya de partir, mais il était plus fort qu'elle, elle se débattit en vain. Il lui donna un coup de poing à la figure et la griffa.

« Tu ne vas nulle part! »

Il arracha son pantalon et Hermione commença à pleurer. Il embrassa chaque partie de son corps. Quelques minutes après il commença à se déshabiller.

« AIDEZ-MOI! »

_Couplet:_

_Shattered dreams  
Cut through my mind  
Tragically our love has died  
Memories confine my head  
Bitterly I face the end_

_Trustingly  
I gave my self to you  
I let you inside  
Believing your lies_

_Refrain:   
And you don't remember  
Every time you told me  
You were mine for ever  
For eternity  
And you don't remember  
How you used to hold me  
How we'd melt together  
How you needed me  
How we used to be  
In love_

_Couplet:_

_Stranded here  
In nothingness  
With only tears  
And loneliness__  
Foolishly  
I gave my soul to you  
I let you inside  
Believing your lies_

_Refrain:_

_And you don't remember  
Every time you told me  
You were mine for ever  
For eternity  
And you don't remember  
How you used to hold me  
How we'd melt together  
How you needed me  
How we used to be_

_In love_

_Pont:_

_Helplessly  
I fell so deep  
I was so naive  
To let you in  
Why did I let you in  
To my heart_

_Refrain:_

_And you don't remember  
Anything you told me  
You were mine for ever  
For eternity  
I know you don't remember  
How you used to hold me  
How we'd melt together_

_Together  
How you needed me  
How we used to be_

_In love_

**Traduction:**

_Couplet:_

_Rêves brisés  
S'entrechoquent dans mon esprit  
Tragiquement notre amour meurt  
Les souvenirs perturbent ma tête  
Je me trouvais amèrement face à la fin_

_  
Innocemment  
Je me donnais à toi  
Je te laissais venir  
Croyant à tes mensonges _

Refrain :   
Et tu ne te rappelles pas  
Chaque fois que tu me disais  
Que tu étais à moi pour toujours  
Pour l'éternité  
Et tu ne te souviens pas  
Comment tu me tenais  
Combien nous étions bien ensemble  
Combien tu avais besoin de moi  
Combien nous étions  
Amoureux

_Couplet:  
Abandonnée ici  
Dans le néant  
Avec seulement mes larmes  
Et ma solitude_

_  
Amoureusement  
Je me donnais à toi  
Je te laissais venir  
Croyant à tes mensonges _

Refrain  
Et tu ne te rappelles pas  
Chaque fois que tu me disais  
Que tu étais à moi pour toujours  
Pour l'éternité  
Et tu ne te souviens pas  
Comment tu me tenais  
Combien nous étions bien ensemble  
Combien tu avais besoin de moi  
Combien nous étions  
Amoureux

_Pont:  
Dans le besoin  
Je suis allée trop loin  
J'étais trop naïve  
De te laisser faire  
Pourquoi est ce que je t'ai laissé  
Prendre mon cœur_

_  
Refrain:_

_Et tu ne te rappelles pas  
Tout ce que tu me disais  
Que tu étais à moi pour toujours  
Pour l'éternité  
Et tu ne te souviens pas  
Comment tu me tenais  
Combien nous étions bien ensemble_

_Ensemble  
Combien tu avais besoin de moi  
Combien nous étions  
Amoureux_

_**C'était « And you don't remember » de Mariah CAREY de l'album Emotions sorti en 1991.**_

* * *

J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plu! Le deuxième chapitre devrait arrivé d'ici 1 semaine ou moins.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience.

Gros Gros Bisous!

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »**_

_**« Semeone was saving my life for the first time………………. »**_

_**« Your body next to mine……… »**_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


	2. Journées De Cours

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: Merci pour vos reviews! Ils m'ont beaucoup touché! Voici la suite tant attendue! Les réponses aux reviewers sont à la fin du chapitre.

Chapitre2: Journées de cours

Les hiboux volèrent dans la Grande Salle et déposèrent des paquets et des lettres sur le plat de leur destinataire. Parmi tous ces hiboux une chouette blanche comme la neige, vola vers Harry. Elle laissa tomber une lettre devant lui et piocha dans son lait de céréales.

« Merci Hedwige! Remercia Harry »

Hedwige lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille et repartit dans les airs. Harry retourna la lettre, il reconnut l'écriture de Sirius. Il appela Ron qui discutait avec sa petite amie, Cherie Cray une fille métisse avec de longs cheveux brun et des yeux marron clair. C'était la poursuiveuse des Gryffondors. Il lut la lettre avec son meilleur ami:

_Salut Harry,_

_Comment tu vas? Moi je suis l'homme le plus heureux du monde, j'ai enfin trouvé une maison! Elle est très grande pour deux personnes! Je me disais que si la demande que je t'ai faite quand tu avais 13 ans, tiens toujours on pourrait habiter ensemble….J'ai pas tellement le temps de t'écrire, car il faut que je m'occupe des meubles et des papiers pour « notre » (peut-être) nouvelle maison. Je t'enverrai une autre lettre très bientôt._

_Je t'aime! Ton parrain._

_P.S: C'est dommage que Ron et toi ne parlez toujours pas à Hermione; elle m'écrit souvent pour donner de ses nouvelles._

Harry plia la lettre et regarda Ron avec une lueur de joie.

« Je vais habiter avec Sirius! Je vais enfin quitter les quitter les Dursley à jamais! S'exclama-t-il joyeux.

- Je suis vraiment content pour toi! Se réjouit Ron »

Harry pensa quelques instant à la lettre de son parrain.

« Hermione…murmura-t-il »

Ron la bouche pleine de nourriture demanda:

« Quoi Hermione?

- Elle écrit à Sirius sans me le dire. Elle va voir!

- Elle cherche juste un ami à qui parler. Répondit Ron tout simplement »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Bon dépêche-toi sinon on va arriver en retard au cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ».

Il se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le cours du professeur Petterson. C'était leur nouveau professeur de DCFM. C'était un homme très gentil qui savait remettre de l'ordre dès qu'il y avait embrouille.

Il était brun, aux yeux gris-vert assez séduisant et il devait avoir dans la vingtaine d'année.

Ils rentrèrent dans la classe et s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Les Serpentards entrèrent à leur tour, à leur tête Drago Malefoy. Etrangement, ils passèrent sans jeter une remarque aux Gryffondors.

Le professeur Petterson fit son entrée et salua la classe. Il commença son cours sur les sorts d'attaques, les élèves assez attentifs au cours prirent note calmement. Il leur donna un exercice à faire et s'assit à son bureau. Il parcourut la classe et remarqua qu'il y avait une place vide. Il la parcourut une deuxième fois et sut qui n'était pas là.

« Mlle Granger est absente! »

A ce moment Hermione entra dans la classe toute rouge. Apparemment elle venait de courir.

« Vous avez 20 minutes de retard Miss Granger! Que nous vaut ce retard? Déclara le professeur Petterson.

- Veuillez m'excusez professeur…dit Hermione en reprenant son souffle. Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil.

- Très bien. Asseyez-vous! »

Hermione prit place au fond de la classe. Elle déposa son sac et mit ses affaires sur la table. Elle prit une plume et mit sa tête sur sa main gauche.

Cela faisait maintenant environ deux semaines qu'elle avait perdu sa virginité. Grégory l'avait violée, alors qu'elle avait eu confiance en lui. Depuis ce fameux jour, il n'avait pas arrêter de la violée, de la battre chaque soir. Elle avait des contusions sur tout le corps. Des fois elle avait du mal à se déplacer à causes de ses blessures. Ca devenait un rituel d'arriver en retard à ses premiers cours. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de son professeur.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves se précipitaient pour sortir de la classe.

« N'oubliez pas de m'écrire deux parchemins sur les sorts d'attaques. Miss Granger, restez ici! J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots ».

Hermione étonné rangea ses affaires et attendit que les élèves sortent de la classe. Quand ils furent tous partis elle se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur.

« Vous vous vouliez me voir? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Depuis quelques jours, vous semblez distraite dans mes cours et vous arrivez tous les jours en retard…Que se passe-t-il?

- Rien professeur! Je suis juste…fatiguée… »

Le professeur insista son regard dans les yeux d'Hermione. Elle se sentit gênée et regarda ailleurs.

«Vous êtes sûre Mlle Granger? Y'a t-il un problème? Vous pouvez tout me dire. »

Hermione hésita, elle le regarda.

« Il n'y a absolument aucun problème. Certifia-t-elle. Je vous assure.

- Puis ce que vous le dîtes je vous crois! Affirma le professeur de DCFM ».

Hermione sortit de la classe et elle entendit avant de fermer la porte:

« Si il y'a un quelque chose, vous pouvez venir m'en parler.

- Merci…chuchota-t-elle »

Harry et Ron avaient tout écouté de la conversation entre Hermione et leur professeur. Mais ce n'était pas pour écouter ce qu'ils se disaient qu'ils étaient restés là, mais pour parler à Hermione. Ils la virent partir et la suivirent.

« Hermione, il faut que je te parle! Commença Harry ».

- C'est bizarre pourtant, j'ai rien à te dire! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Tu écris à Sirius, alors? Questionna Harry.

- Oui et alors. J'écris à qui je veux!

- Ok, mais quand ça concerne mon parrain, j'aimerais savoir! Et pourquoi est-ce que t'arrive tout le temps en retard en cours? C'est pas parce que t'es la Préfète-En-Chef que tu te crois permis à tout!»

Hermione se retourna et partit. Harry couru après elle et lui prit le poignet elle fit volte-face. En se retournant brusquement, les mèches de cheveux qu'elle avait mis devant son œil droit, allèrent sur le côté laissant voir un œil au beurre noir. Harry resta bouche bée.

« Ne me touche pas! Cracha-t-elle en enlevant son poignet de la poigne d'Harry ». Puis elle tourna les talons.

Celui-ci ne faisait que regarder l'œil d'Hermione. Que lui était-t-il arrivé? Cette question lui tracassait l'esprit.

Ron arriva auprès de lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda-t-il

- Rien, rien… »

* * *

« Grégory lâche-moi! Se débattit Hermione.

- Non! Je te veux! »

Il la souleva et la porta jusqu'à leur lit. Il déchira sa chemise et l'embrassa férocement sur les lèvres. Hermione tourna la tête et poussa Grégory en dehors du lit. Elle courut hors de la chambre.

« SALE CHIENNE! S'écria-t-il ».

Il partit à sa poursuite et l'attrapa par la taille.

« LAISSE-MOI! TU ME FAIS MAL! »

Grégory ignora ces dernières paroles et la jeta contre une table. Hermione poussa un cri de douleur et essaya de se relever, mais son « petit ami » lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, elle retomba sur le sol. Il la déshabilla en la frappa sans contrôle. Il lui enfonçait ses ongles dans sa peau, la mordait et la giflait. Hermione ne fit que pousser des cris. Des cris de pleurs et de douleur. Il la prit par la gorge et la poussa contre le mur. Hermione sentit le sang coulé sur son corps. Elle regarda Grégory, qui profitait d'elle. Elle faisait que pleurer. Pourquoi cela lui arrivait?

« S'il te plaît arrête… »

Il n'écoutait toujours pas. Il continua, pendant quelques heures encore. Enfin le moment qu'Hermione attendait vînt. Il s'arrêta et alla prendre une douche. Hermione resta seul, sur le sol froid en ce mois de Novembre et pleura toutes les larmes de son corps…

* * *

Harry réveilla Ron et descendit dans leur salle commune. Il s'assit sur un canapé devant la cheminée. Tous les matins, c'était ici qu'il venait pour se réchauffer et penser. Il pensait souvent à sa vie, à ce qu'il ferait plus tard. A chaque fois il changeait d'avis sur sa future profession. Il hésitait entre être joueur de Quidditch, professeur à Poudlard ou Auror. En faite il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire une fois sa scolarité à Poudlard terminé.

Ron arriva et ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. La salle était déjà bien remplie et il y avait beaucoup de bruit à cause des brouhahas des élèves.

Harry et Ron s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors.

« On commence les cours avec Rogue. Gémit Ron. Une heure avec lui, c'est l'enfer!

- Ouais! D'autant plus que c'est avec les Serpentards. Renchérit Harry ».

Harry tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur Grégory Jefferson. Il avait un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et discutait avec ses copains. Ils riaient ensemble. Cela lui rappela les bons moments qu'il avait partagés avec Ron et Hermione. Hermione…c'était de l'histoire ancienne. En grandissant, ils n'avaient plus la même vision des choses. Harry et Ron s'étaient mis à la détester ne pouvant plus supporter ses airs de se croire plus « supérieure » aux autres, son autorité. En général, ils ne pouvaient plus la supporter.

Harry se retourna et regarda si Ron avait fini de manger. Puis ils partirent au cours de Potions. Ils étaient en avance, comme ça aucun point ne serait enlevé à Gryffondor.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le reste des élèves arrivèrent et ils prirent place. Hermione aussi entra et s'assit au fond de la classe. Depuis qu'elle s'était disputée avec Harry et Ron, elle voulait être le plus loin possible d'eux. Et le fond de la classe était la meilleure place.

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons fabriquer une potion pour cacher les blessures. Qui peut me dire ce qui entre dans la composition de cette potion? Interrogea le professeur Rogue avec sa voix froide ».

Hermione sourit. Elle ignorait totalement qu'une potion comme celle-ci existait. La potion qu'il lui fallait…elle n'aurait plus besoin de cacher ses contusions sous ses vêtements lourds. Elle fut sortie de son bonheur par la voix de son professeur.

« Londubat! De quoi est composée cette potion? »

Neville blêmit:

« Je…ne sais…pas. Balbutia-t-il. »

Le professeur Rogue lui lança un regard noir.

« 10 points de moins pour Gryffondors! Personne ne sait! Il balaya la classe du regard. Vous avez tous intérêt à prendre note à ce que je vais dire! »

Les élèves prirent leurs plumes et leurs morceaux de parchemins s'apprêtant à écrire.

« Cette potion est composée de crin de licorne, de plantes aquatiques, de plantes de mandragores, de queue de lézard et de chrysopes. Les yeux de scarabée ne sont mis que pour les grandes blessures. L'effet de la potion ne dure que 14 heures. Ils ne disparaissent pas avant. Une forte dose de cette potion et vous pouvez dire adieu à votre peau………J'espère que vous avez bien écrit. Maintenant ouvrez vos manuels à la page 84 et faîtes la potion! Ordonna le professeur de Potions. »

Hermione prit son livre et l'ouvrit à la page.

« Facile! Se dit-elle! »

Elle ouvrit son kit de potion et prit les ingrédients. Elle coupa les plantes de mandragores et le crin de licorne. Elle les mit dans son chaudron. Elle rendit en poudre les plantes aquatiques. Elle coupa en rondelles les yeux de scarabée. Elle versa le tout dans le chaudron. Il fallait attendre 5min avant de mettre les chrysopes.

Neville mit les chrysopes avant les yeux de scarabée et ce qui arriva. Son chaudron explosa, en l'arrosant au passage. Les Sepentards commencèrent à rirent, Malefoy lança:

« Londubat à ce que je vois ton imbécillité à augmenter! »

Le professeur Rogue furieux cria:

« 35 POINTS DE MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR! »

Neville rougit, il était embarrassé. Harry et Ron compatirent pour lui. Hermione au fond de la classe fit une grimace. Elle avait mal au ventre, depuis quelques minutes déjà elle se le tenait pour apaiser la douleur. Grégory l'avait tellement frappé à cet endroit qu'à des moments elle croyait qu'elle ne pourrait plus tenir. Harry jeta un coup d'œil sur la classe et vit Hermione la tête sur la table les mains autour de son ventre. Il ne pouvait pas bien voir son visage, mais ce qu'il vit lui disait suffisamment qu'elle souffrait. Il eut envie d'aller la voir mais quelque chose le retînt, elle n'était plus rien pour lui.

Quand la cloche sonna Neville resta dans la classe et Rogue criait à plein poumon sur lui. Hermione, elle, courut jusqu'à sa chambre, mais elle croisa Grégory. Il voulait un baiser avant de partir à son prochain cours. Mais elle tout ce qu'elle voulait s'était s'allonger alors il la prit de force et l'embrassa rapidement avant de partir. Ceci sauta aux yeux de Harry alors qu'il allait partir avec Ron au cours de Divination avec cette folle de Trelawney.

_Couplet:_

_Lord only knows  
Why I love you so  
You're a heartless man  
I don't understand  
Why you gotta be  
Why you need to be  
So cold_

_Refrain:   
So cold  
How can you be  
So cold  
So cruel to me  
Ice cold  
Don't even feel  
Your kiss is like fire  
But deep down inside  
You're so cold_

_Couplet:_

_You play games with my mind  
Cheat and lie time after time  
And I know you'll never change  
But I just can't break away  
I don't know why I let you treat me the way you do  
You're just no good for me  
I wish I never fell for you_

_Refrain:_

_So cold  
How can you be  
So cold  
So cruel to me  
Ice cold  
Don't even feel  
Your kiss is like fire  
But deep down inside  
You're so cold_

_Couplet:_

_So many times  
You keep me waiting around endlessly  
You just laugh as I drown in despair  
Never a worry, never a care  
I don't know why I let you hurt me the way you do  
You've got a spell on me  
I'm hopelessly in love with you_

_Refrain:_

_So cold  
How can you be  
So cold  
So cruel to me  
Ice cold  
Don't even feel  
Your kiss is like fire  
But deep down inside  
You're so cold_

_So cold  
How can you be  
So cold  
So cruel to me  
Ice cold  
Don't even feel  
Your kiss is like fire  
But deep down inside  
You're so cold_

_Pont:_

_Made of stone  
Oh you're wicked to the bone  
I give you my heart  
You tear me apart  
You're like a devil  
In disguise_

_Refrain:_

_So cold  
How can you be  
So cold  
So cruel to me  
Ice cold  
Don't even feel  
Your kiss is like fire  
But deep down inside  
You're so cold_

_So cold  
How can you be  
So cold  
So cruel to me  
Ice cold  
Don't even feel  
Your kiss is like fire  
But deep down inside  
You're so cold_

**Traduction:**

_Couplet:_

_Le Seigneur seul sait  
Pourquoi je t'aime ainsi  
Tu es un homme sans coeur  
Je ne comprends pas  
Pourquoi je tient à toi  
Mais pourquoi as tu besoin d'être  
Si froid _

Refrain:   
Si froid  
Comment tu peux être  
Si froid  
Si cruel avec moi  
Glacial  
N'as tu jamais senti  
Que tes baisers sont comme le feu  
Mais qu'au plus profond de toi  
Tu es froid

_Couplet:  
Tu joues un jeu avec mon esprit  
Tricherie et mensonges encore et toujours  
Et je sais que tu ne changeras jamais  
Mais je ne peux pas t'échapper  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me laisse traiter de cette manière  
Tu n'es juste pas fais pour moi  
Je souhaite ne plus rien ressentir pour toi _

Refrain:  
Si froid  
Comment tu peux être  
Si froid  
Si cruel avec moi  
Glacial  
N'as tu jamais senti  
Que tes baisers sont comme le feu  
Mais qu'au plus profond de toi  
Tu es froid

_Couplet:  
Trop de fois  
Tu me regardes me tournant autours sans arrêt  
Tu ris quand je suis désespérée  
Jamais une inquiétude, jamais d'attention  
Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te laisse me blesser de cette manière  
Tu as jeté un sort sur moi  
J'espérais une histoire d'amour avec toi _

Refrain:

_Si froid  
Comment tu peux être  
Si froid  
Si cruel avec moi  
Glacial  
N'as tu jamais senti  
Que tes baisers sont comme le feu  
Mais qu'au plus profond de toi  
Tu es froid_

_  
Si froid  
Comment tu peux être  
Si froid  
Si cruel avec moi  
Glacial  
N'as tu jamais senti  
Que tes baisers sont comme le feu  
Mais qu'au plus profond de toi  
Tu es froid _

Pont:  
Tu es fait en pierres  
Tu es mauvais  
Je te donne mon coeur et  
Tu me déchires  
Tu incarnes  
Comme un diable

Refrain:  
Si froid  
Comment tu peux être  
Si froid  
Si cruel avec moi  
Glacial  
N'as tu jamais senti  
Que tes baisers sont comme le feu  
Mais qu'au plus profond de toi  
Tu es froid

_Si froid  
Comment tu peux être  
Si froid  
Si cruel avec moi  
Glacial  
N'as tu jamais senti  
Que tes baisers sont comme le feu  
Mais qu'au plus profond de toi  
Tu es froid_

_**C'était « You're so cold » de Mariah CAREY de l'album Emotions sorti en 1991.**_

* * *

**Lululle: **Merci Lululle! Voici la suite!

**sarah: **Merci Sarah! Je suis contente que t'aime! L'autre histoire que j'avais commencée n'était pas aussi bien que celle-là. Voici la suite!

**Etincelle: **Merci pour tes compliments Etincelle! J'ai longtemps hésité avant de savoir si Harry et Ron parleraient à Hermione, puis j'ai choisi que c'était mieux si ils ne se parlaient pas. J'ai discuté avec Grégory et il ne me dit pas pourquoi il est comme ça…lol! Il y aura bien un Harry/Hermione mais ce ne sera pas aussi facile que ça! Voici la suite!

**Laika: **Sympa Laika! Merci de m'avoir dit comment enlever les anonymes. T'y es presque en ce qui concerne Harry…Voici la suite!

**sumiré: **Je n'écris pas toute seule, la musique m'aide à écrire aussi (lol)! Merci, c'est gentil ce que tu dis sumiré! C'est vrai que j'ai mal pour Hermione, mais t'inquiète pas je suis partie la voir, elle va bien! Voici la suite!

Enfin le chapitre deux est mis! J'ai cru que je n'y arriverai jamais! Tout ce que je peux vous dire sur le prochain chapitre c'est que Harry commencera à avoir des soupçons et Dumbledore fera une annonce.

Merci pour vos reviews.

Gros Gros Bisous!

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »**_

_**« Semeone was saving my life for the first time………………. »**_

_**« Your body next to mine……… »**_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


	3. On A Tous Besoin De Quelqu'un

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: Merci pour vos reviews! Ils m'ont beaucoup touché! Voici la suite tant attendu, avec un peu de retard je suis désolée mais j'ai repris les cours et j'étais enrhumée. Mais rien de mieux qu'un petit coup de Harry pour être remis sur pieds! Les réponses aux reviewers sont à la fin du chapitre.

Chapitre3: On a tous besoin de quelqu'un…

Un vieil homme aux yeux bleus qui pétillaient de malice, était assis dans son fauteuil. Il promenait ses doigts dans sa longue barbe. Il réfléchissait. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et une vielle dame entra:

« Bonjour Albus! Comment allez-vous? Demanda Minerva McGonagall. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, pourquoi ne sortez-vous pas? »

Le mois de Décembre venait de commencer, mais étrangement le temps qu'il faisait était un temps d'été. Le soleil brillait, l'air était chaud et pour cette raison, le directeur de Poudlard; Albus Dumbledore; avait laissé les élèves, à partir de la 3ème année, aller à Pré-au-lard.

Pré-au-lard était le seul village d'Angleterre où il n'y avait pas de moldus; gens dépourvu de pouvoir magique.

« Je vais bien Minerva. Répondit la voix calme de Dumbledore. Je pense à ce que pourrais faire à Noël pour les élèves. »

La directrice des Gryffondors prit place sur une chaise devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

« Si vous pourriez être plus clair…

- J'aimerai leur faire quelque chose pour qu'il puisse s'amuser à Noël.

- Quelque chose d'amusant vous dîtes…Répéta la voix du professeur McGonagall ».

* * *

Harry et Ron sortirent de Zonko, les poches pleines de pétards surprises. Ils se dirigèrent vers les Trois Balais. C'était un bar, comme le Chaudron Baveur, mais à la différence de celui-ci; les Trois Balais vendait des Bierraubeurre. Cette fameuse boisson qui réchauffait quand il faisait froid. Mais à présent, la chaleur faisait son retour pendant un moment et c'était des Thés Glacés que Rosmerta, la propriétaire du bar, faisait boire à ses clients.

Harry et Ron choisirent une table et s'assirent sur les chaises.

« Il fait chaud! S'exclama Ron

- Ouais. C'est insupportable! Répondit Harry tout en s'essuyant son front avec un mouchoir. Bon, on commande quoi? Des Thés Glacés?

- Pourquoi pas! »

Rosmerta passa à leur table et demanda aux jeunes adolescents ce qu'ils voulaient prendre. Ils firent leur commande et peu après, ils reçurent leur boisson.

« Elle est où Cherie? Demanda Harry.

- Elle devrait arriver dans quelques minutes… Ron jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte et vit sa petite amie. Tiens, la voilà! »

* * *

« Grégory, commença Hermione, il faut que je te dise quelque chose.»

Grégory se leva de son banc et prit Hermione par la taille.

« Quoi, bébé? »

Hermione prit un souffle profond et continua:

« Je…je ne t'aime plus…

- Quoi?

- Nous deux, ça rime à rien! Poursuivit Hermione. Tu ne m'aimes pas et j'en ai marre de rester avec toi! Je n'ai plus aucune vie, quand je suis avec toi! Laisse-moi partir… »

Son petit ami lui lança un regard glacial.

« Non Hermione. J'ai encore besoin de toi, mon jeu n'est pas terminé. Répondit celui-ci »

Il embrassa son cou, doucement, et Hermione frissonna. Il y avait toujours cet air froid quand il l'embrassait. Il descendit jusqu'à l'entre de sa poitrine et remonta violemment à sa bouche.

« Je te désire! J'aime ton corps… »

Hermione sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues.

« S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle, laisse-moi.

- JAMAIS! »

Il tenta de l'embrasser une seconde fois, mais Hermione le repoussa et partit en courant sans savoir où elle se dirigeait. Grégory partit à sa poursuite.

* * *

Harry et Ron étaient assis à leur table et rigolaient avec Cherie, Seamus, Lavande et Dean. Ces derniers étaient venus les rejoindre après avoir fait le tour du village. La porte du bar s'ouvrit et un homme d'une hauteur de deux mètres et quelques, avec une barbe hirsute fit son entrée. Il s'avança vers la table d'Harry et ses amis.

« Salut Hagrid! S'exclama Harry »

Le géant nommé Hagrid prit une chaise et s'assit à côté d'Harry.

« Harry! Comment tu vas? Demanda Hagrid

- Je vais bien, merci! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus! Répondit Harry.

- Qu'as-tu fais de beau depuis? »

Harry raconta ce qu'il c'était passé depuis Septembre. La libération de Sirius, toutes les retenus qu'il avait eu, les matchs de Quidditch mais ne dit rien à propos d'Hermione, mais Hagrid le remarqua et lui posa la question:

« Et Hermione? Comment va-t-elle? »

Ron regarda Harry et reprit la conversation avec Seamus.

« Ben….je sais pas…..bien…

- Ah, fit Hagrid, vous ne lui adressez toujours pas la parole! C'est vraiment dommage, je trouve! Je ne veux pas « contredire » vos choix, mais un jour quand elle aura vraiment besoin de vous et que vous ne serez pas là, vous le regretterez. »

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta le bar en regardant Harry désespérément.

Harry resta dans ses pensées. Peut-être que Hagrid avait raison……..« non » se dit-il. Si Hermione avait un problème ça se verrait. Il fut sorti des ses pensées quand il vit une silhouette familière courir devant les Trois Balais. Elle portait une jupe en jean bleu foncé qui lui arrivait à 5cm au-dessus des genoux et portait une chemise blanche avec les manches en V et des chaussures à talons. Ses cheveux or volaient derrière elle.

« Hermione? Se demanda Harry »

Il vit Grégory courir après elle.

* * *

Hermione s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, elle se colla contre un mur et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était dans un coin sombre et elle entendit des bruits de pas.

« Qui est là? Cria-t-elle »

La personne arriva devant elle, la pris par la gorge et lui souffla dans l'oreille:

« Essaye encore de me fuir et tu mourras…. »

Hermione se débattit pour avoir de l'air mais peine perdue, Grégory ne voulait pas la lâcher. Il la laisser tomber et mit sa main sur sa cuisse et la remonta jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Il mit ses doigts sur les lèvres pulpeuses d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Celle-ci ne fit aucun mouvement.

« S'il te plaît pas ici! Chuchota-t-elle. »

Il la regarda et lui dit:

« D'accord! Mais dis-toi bien que ce n'est pas pour toi que je fait ça mais seulement parce que les gens risqueraient de se douter de quelque chose. Je t'attends ce soir au dîner. »

Et il partit laissant Hermione qui essaya de retenir ses larmes. A partir de maintenant elle se dit que pleurer n'améliorera pas les choses………

* * *

Harry, Ron, Cherie, Seamus, Lavande et Dean rentrèrent au château car le dîner allait bientôt commencer. Harry n'avait plus dit un mot depuis ce que Hagrid lui avait dit au Trois Balais. Il avait toujours une image de Hermione en train de souffrir. Pourquoi?

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la grande Salle il vit Hermione assise en train de jouer avec sa fourchette. Elle ne mangeait pas et tournait sa fourchette dans la nourriture. Elle avait une trace rouge autour de la gorge et elle semblait perdue. Harry chercha où se trouvait Grégory et le vit assis à la table des Poufsouffles, il jetait des regards à Hermione sans expressions.

« Bizarre…Se dit-il »

D'abord Hermione avait des blessures qui sortaient de n'importe où et Grégory agissait bizarrement.

Il s'assit lui aussi et commença à se servir tranquillement alors que Ron se jetait sur la nourriture. Le repas était assez silencieux à part les Serpentards qui rigolaient à chaque blague que sortait Drago Malefoy.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence dans la Grande Salle. Il leva les mains et fit signe aux élèves de se taire. Il prit la parole:

« Comme vous le savez tous Noël approche à grand pas. Commença Dumbledore. Et pour cela, l'ensemble des professeurs et moi avons décidé d'organiser un Bal de Noël! »

Des cris de joies retentirent dans la Grande Salle.

« Ce n'est pas fini, continua Dumbledore, ce sera un Bal de Noël façon Moldus. »

Les Serpentards poussèrent des cris de mécontentements, ils affichèrent des airs boudeurs.

« Il faudra porter des vêtements moldus chic pour le 24 Décembre. Bien sûr, vous devrez être accompagné de votre cavalier ou cavalière. La Préfète-en-Chef ainsi que le Préfet-en-Chef devront ouvrir la première danse. Tout sera moldus pendant le bal: musique, vêtements, nourriture à tout les goût…Je vous laisserai un jour pour aller à Pré-au-lard pour acheter vos robes ou vos smokings. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire, rentrez vite dans vos dortoir et bonne nuit! »

Les élèves partirent se coucher avec de grands sourires aux lèvres. Il y'avait beaucoup de brouhaha, ils parlaient tous que du bal.

Harry et Ron marchaient en direction de leur dortoir et parlaient comme tout les autres du bal.

« T'en pense quoi Harry? Je déteste les bals! J'aime pas danser! Se plaignit Ron

- T'es pas le seul! Moi non plus, j'aime pas ça et de plus il me faudra trouver une cavalière. »

Cherie arriva derrière Ron.

« Ron, murmura-t-elle, j'espère que tu seras un vrai gentleman pour le 24 sinon……… »

Elle l'embrassa rapidement et partie avec ses amies en riant. Ron rougit.

Arriver devant la porte de leurs dortoirs Harry changea d'avis d'aller se coucher. Il rentra dans sa chambre rentra et prit sa cape d'invisibilité, qui se trouvait dans sa valise. Il se dirigea vers le lac, en prenant bien soin de s'assurer que la cape d'invisibilité le cachait bien son corps. Il marcha, vers le lac de Poudlard, qui était calme à cette heure-ci. Il resta debout à contempler le paysage. Il jeta un regard circulaire et son regard tomba sur Hermione. Elle était là, en plein milieu de la nuit, vêtue uniquement d'une nuisette rouge, les cheveux lâchés. Le vent était doux, tout ce qu'Harry et Hermione voulait était le silence…Elle était debout sur une pente de pierre regardant le lac. Harry l'appela:

« Hermione… »

Cette dernière se retourna, peut-être trop brusquement et c'est pour cela qu'elle trébucha de l'arrière et tomba dans le vide. Elle laissa échapper un cri de peur. Harry couru pour l'attraper à temps.

« HERMIONE…………! »

_Couplet:_

_Once again we sit in silence  
After all is said and done  
Only emptiness inside us  
Baby, look what we've become  
We can make a million promises  
But we still won't change**  
**It isn't right to stay together  
When you only bring each other pain_

_Refrain:  
I don't wanna cry  
Don't wanna cry  
Nothing in the world  
Could take us back  
To where we used to be  
Though I've given you my heart and soul  
I must find a way of letting go  
'Cause baby, I don't wanna cry_

Couplet:  
Too far apart to bridge the distance  
But something keeps us hanging on and on  
Pretending not to know thedifference  
Denying what we had is gone  
Every moment we're together  
It's just breaking me down  
I know we swore it was forever  
But it hurts too much to stay around

Refrain:

_I don't wanna cry_  
_Don't wanna cry  
Nothing in the world  
Could take us back  
To where we used to be  
Though I've given you my heart and soul  
I must find a way of letting go  
'Cause baby, I don't wanna cry_

Pont:  
All the magic's gone  
There's just a shadow of a memory  
Something just went wrong  
We can't go on make-believing  
Make-believing

Refrain:

_Cause, I don't wanna cry  
Don't wanna cry  
Nothing in the world  
Could take us back  
To where we used to be  
Though I've given you my heart and soul  
I must find a way of letting go_  
_'Cause baby, I don't wanna cry_

**Traduction:**

_Couplet:_

_Une fois encore nous nous asseyons en silence  
Après que tout soit dit et fait  
Il ne reste plus rien entre nous  
Chéri, regarde ce que nous devenons  
Nous pouvons nous faire un million de promesses  
Mais cela ne changera rien  
Il n'est pas vrai que nous resterons ensemble  
Quand tu m'apporteras seulement d'autres douleurs _

Refrain:   
Je ne veux plus pleurer  
Ne veux plus pleurer  
Rien dans ce monde  
Ne peut nous faire revenir en arrière  
Ou nous en étions  
Ou je te donnais mon coeur et mon âme  
Je dois trouver un moyen pour partir  
Car chéri, je ne veux plus pleurer

_Couplet:_**  
**_Trop loin de moi pour réduire les distances  
Mais quelque chose nous garde attaché l'un à l'autre  
Prétendre ne pas connaître les différences  
Refuser que ce que nous avions est parti  
Chaque moment que nous avons eu ensemble  
C'était pour me faire souffrir  
Je sais que nous avions jurer que c'était pour toujours  
Mais c'est trop dur de rester la _

Refrain:

_Je ne veux plus pleurer  
Ne veux plus pleurer_  
_Rien dans ce monde  
Ne peut nous faire revenir en arrière  
Ou nous en étions  
Ou je te donnais mon coeur et mon âme  
Je dois trouver un moyen pour partir  
Car chéri, je ne veux plus pleurer**  
**  
Pont:  
Tout la magie est partie  
Il ne reste plus que l'ombre d'un souvenir  
Juste quelque chose n'allait pas  
On ne peut plus continuer à faire semblant  
Faire semblant_

Refrain:

_Car, je ne veux plus pleurer  
Ne veux plus pleurer  
Rien dans ce monde  
Ne peut nous faire revenir en arrière  
Ou nous en étions  
Ou je te donnais mon coeur et mon âme  
Je dois trouver un moyen pour partir  
Car chéri, je ne veux plus pleurer_

_**C'était « I don't wanna cry » de Mariah CAREY de l'album Mariah Carey (son premier album) sorti en 1990.**_

* * *

**Lucy: **Merci, je suis contente que t'aime ma fic. C'est vrai que je plains Hermione mais ça va s'arranger……..mais pas maintenant. Voici la suite!

**Etincelle: **Merci Etincelle! Tu as raison quand tu insultes Grégory. C'est vrai pauvre Hermione, mais elle va arrêter de souffrir mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, pas maintenant! C'est vrai que en partie c'est à cause d'Harry et Ron que Hermione subi tout ça tu vas comprendre pourquoi plus tard….En attendant, voici la suite!

**hermichouette: **Contente que t'aime! Si je fais souffrir Hermione c'est pour en arriver sur un point. T'inquiète pas tu vas bientôt comprendre pourquoi! Voici la suite!

**Lullule: **Tout vas bientôt s'arranger (enfin presque)! Merci et voici la suite!

**Iris: **LOL! Iris, bon je suis contente que t'aime mais ne te fous pas de ma gueule…Voici la suite!

**kaima: **J'ai suivi ton conseil je l'ai classé « R ». Voici comment Harry réagi à la situation, mais pour l'instant il n'a que des soupçons….Voici la suite!

**sumiré: **Moi aussi je déteste Grégory mais Lucius ne sait pas trop torturé les gens…il y'a un personnage que j'ai décris depuis le début de l'histoire qui jouera un grand rôle dans l'histoire notamment avec l'histoire qui concerne Hermione…Voici la suite!

**sarah: **Wesh Sarah! lol! T'aurais pu continuer à insulter Grégory. Cher voisine tu pourrais avoir un aperçu de mon chapitre avant tout le monde étant donné que tu habite sur mon palier, mais tu veux le lire en même temps que tout le monde! Tu as fait le bon choix! Voici la suite!

**violaine:** Merci violaine! Gentille ce que tu dis! J'essaie de vous mettre au moins un chapitre par semaine, c'est pas beaucoup mais t'inquiète pas….lol! Voici la suite!

**Laika: **Merci Laika! Comme tu l'as vu dans ce chapitre c'est pas trop « ferme » la réaction de Harry. Voici la suite!

**Valria Granger: **Oh Valria, tu vas trop loin. Ce sera pas aussi facile que ça…Voici la suite!

**célina0: **Tu verras en ce qui concerne la façon dont Hermione essaiera d'échapper à Grégory. Ce sera dur pour Hermione à dire à un prof son problème! Mais ne t'inquiète pas…Voici la suite!

Voilà le chapitre 3! Je sais c'est trop court, mais… L'annonce de Dumbledore était le fameux bal de Noël façon moldus! J'espère que ça vous a plu! Le prochain chapitre sera juste une préparation au bal!

Merci pour vos reviews.

! Gros Gros Bisous!

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »**_

_**« Semeone was saving my life for the first time………………. »**_

_**« Your body next to mine……… »**_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


	4. L'accident et Nouveaux Sentiments!

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: Merci pour vos reviews! Ils m'ont beaucoup touché! Voici la suite tant attendue! Les réponses aux reviewers sont à la fin du chapitre. Je suis vraiment désolée, ce chapitre est très en retard mais je vais foncer sur le chapitre 5.

Chapitre4: Accident et nouveaux sentiments!

Harry descendit la pente à toute vitesse, laissant tomber sa cape d'invisibilité. Hermione roulait s'écorchant contre les pierres et les ronces. Elle poussait des cris de douleurs. Harry essaya une formule pour ralentir la chute d'Hermione, mais rien à faire: tout allait trop vite. Il doubla de vitesse, alors que Hermione était déjà sur le sol. Sa tête sur une grosse pierre. Le sang coulait le long de cette pierre, il se mélangeait à sa nuisette rouge, réduite en lambeaux. Elle respirait durement. Harry arriva à ses côtés et se mit à genoux auprès d'elle. Il ne savait que faire. Il mit son bras sous la nuque d'Hermione et souleva doucement sa tête.

« HA! Cria-t-elle »

Harry regarda le corps d'Hermione plein d'égratignures et vit ce pour quoi elle respirait aussi durement. En tombant elle s'était pris un assez long morceau de verre dans le poumon droit.

« C'EST PAS VRAI! »

Il l'enleva et le jeta le plus loin possible d'eux. Il enleva son manteau et couvrit Hermione avec. Soudain, il entendit un tonnerre. Il espérait tant que ce ne soit pas ce qu'il croyait, qui allait arrivé. Et pourtant si; la pluie. Au début c'était de la toute petite pluie, mais maintenant c'était un orage. L'eau coulait sur son visage ainsi que sur le corps d'Hermione presque dénudée. Il fallait vite sortir de là. Il eut une idée et se demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas penser plus tôt. Il sortit sa baguette et s'écria:

« ACCIO TORPIL-SPEED! »

C'était son nouveau balai. Le plus rapide de du monde. Il pouvait aller jusqu'à 400km/h. Son balai arriva et il prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui chuchota dans l'oreille:

« Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione. Tout va bien se passer…Je suis là, n'ai pas peur… »

Il monta sur son balai, avec la jeune femme dans les bras, et vola le plus vite au château. C'était dangereux de voler dans un temps pareil. Quand le vent et la pluie se mélangeaient cela ne faisait pas un bon mélange. Harry fit de son possible pour ne pas faire tomber Hermione. Il mit plus de vitesse à son balai, le temps se dégradait encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Après ce qui lui paru des heures, il arriva devant la porte de Poudlard. Il descendit de son balai, le prit dans sa main et rentra dans l'école. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Hermione et pris son pouls. Il était très faible…Harry monta les marches à une vitesse folle. Hermione allait mourir, à cause de lui. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ce qui lui arrivait. Il entra en trombe dans l'infirmerie, trempé jusqu'aux os, ce qui lui valu une remarque de Mme Pomfresh. Elle se tût quand elle vit Hermione, à moitié nue, pleine de boue dans les bras d'Harry.

« Que s'est-il passé? »

Harry la déposa lentement sur le lit et se retourna vers Mme Pomfresh.

« Elle est tombée de la falaise, près du lac et elle a le poumon droit perforé. Sa tête a frappé une pierre… Commença Harry.

- Oh mon dieu! S'il vous plaît Mr Potter, partez prévenir le professeur Dumbledore…Ordonna l'infirmière »

Harry se rendit devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'amuser à en trouver un, donc il commença à donner des coups à la gargouille. Le professeur Petterson arriva et vit Harry donner des coups à une statuette il accourut.

« Calmez-vous Mr Potter! Que cherchez-vous? »

Harry se retourna et vit son professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal.

« Il faut que je prévienne le professeur Dumbledore, c'est urgent! J'ai besoin du mot de passe…

- Puisque vous le dîtes! Qu'il y a-t-il? »

Harry se calma un peu, soulagé que son professeur ne pose pas trop de questions.

« Hermione…elle risque de mourir »

Le professeur Petterson ouvrit de gros yeux et se précipita devant la gargouille et prononça le mot de passe:

« Funnier! »

La statuette s'ouvrit, Harry et Petterson montèrent l'escalier qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore. Harry toqua, mais n'attendit pas la réponse du Directeur et entra.

« Harry! Il est tard, que veux-tu? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- C'est Hermione…elle est à l'infirmerie! »

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et descendit à l'infirmerie, accompagné d'Harry et de Petterson. Il entra dans l'hôpital et se dirigea directement vers Pomfresh.

« Alors? Qu'a-t-elle? »

L'infirmière prit un air grave et fit son bilan:

« Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour l'examiner, mais le peu de minutes que je lui ai consacré j'ai réussi à réparer ses membres cassés, mais le pire c'est qu'elle perd beaucoup trop de sang! Son poumon droit est perforé je l'ai ressoudé mais ça ne va pas tenir longtemps, elle va manquer d'air. Son cerveau à subi un choque terrible, c'est possible qu'à son réveil elle perde la mémoire… »

Harry pâlit.

« Elle est mal au point, je n'ai pas assez de matériaux pour la soigner. Poursuivit-elle. Avec votre accord professeur, il faudrait la transférée à Ste Mangouste. Ils sont beaucoup mieux expérimenté que moi, j'ai peur que si elle reste encore ici dans 1 heure, elle puisse perdre la vie… »

Harry et Petterson étaient pâles depuis quelques minutes déjà. Dumbledore était calme comme à son habitude. Il porta son regard sur Hermione.

« Envoyez-leur une lettre et précisez le cas de Mlle Granger. »

Mme Pomfresh partit dans son bureau et commença sa lettre, puis Dumbledore se tourna vers Petterson, puis il lui dit:

« Ben, allez chercher les affaires de Mlle Granger dans sa chambre et mettez-les devant la Grande Porte de Poudlard! »

Le professeur Petterson hocha la tête et partit dans la salle commune des préfets. Le vieil homme se tourna vers la dernière personne:

« Harry nous parlerons de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, demain matin. Va te coucher! Bonne nuit!

- Bonne nuit professeur! Murmura Harry. »

C'est en traînant les pieds que Harry remonta dans son dortoir. Si Hermione mourrait, ce serait de sa faute et ça il ne pourrait jamais le supporter. Malgré les nombreuses disputes qu'ils avaient eu, Harry tenait toujours à Hermione. Il ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'y avait qu'un mot dans sa tête: Hermione…Il l'avait fait souffrir. Il se promit de ne plus la toucher ou de l'approcher de peur de lui faire encore du mal.

C'est sur cette pensée qu'il s'endormit…

* * *

« Est-ce que vous m'entendez Mlle Granger? Demanda une voix »

Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle vit une femme au dessus d'elle la regardant avec inquiétude. Une machine avait alarmé la femme qu'Hermione était en train de reprendre connaissance.

« Comment vous sentez-vous? »

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour parler, seul un murmure sortit:

« Où suis-je…?

- Vous êtes à Ste Mangouste Mlle. Ca fait 10 jours que vous êtes dans le coma. Répondit l'infirmière d'une voix douce. Vous avez eu beaucoup de chance…vous avez frôler la mort… »

Hermione respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux essayant de se rappeler ce qui c'était passé, mais tout lui était embrouillé. Tout ce qu'elle voyait c'était de la pluie tomber et une personne qui la prenait dans ses bras, puis plus rien…

« Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose? Demanda l'infirmière

- Non, merci…

- Avez-vous mal quelque part?

- A la tête…je me sens très faible… »

L'infirmière partit au fond de la chambre d'hôpital d'Hermione et revînt avec un verre d'un liquide rose.

« Tenez, buvez, vous vous sentirez mieux… »

Hermione prit le verre mais sa main tremblait tellement qu'elle allait le faire tomber. Mme Mword, l'infirmière, le prit et l'aida à en boire le contenu. Dès qu'elle eu fini, Hermione sentit le sommeil la prendre et s'endormit.

* * *

Harry se regarda dans le miroir. Décidemment son costume était beaucoup trop petit.

« Il faut que je m'en rachète un autre, se dit-il »

Il se regarda encore plus attentivement, il avait vraiment changé au cours des années. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi noirs, mais il avait réussi à les apprivoiser. Ils lui arrivaient jusqu'au cou et des mèches tombait sur son visage jusqu'au niveau de l'œil. Il était très grand et avait une belle carrure, dû à son entraînement physique au Quidditch, il était musclé comme il le fallait. Puis des yeux verts où toutes les filles se noyaient dedans quand elles le regardaient. Il était très beau…Il faisait l'unanimité à Poudlard, suivit de près par Grégory Jefferson. Ce garçon était châtain, aux yeux marron gris. Bien formé lui aussi. Même si ils ne laissaient pas paraître Harry et lui se détestaient. Un jour, ils étaient sur le point d'en venir au poing mais Hermione était intervenue. Hermione…Harry secoua la tête essayant de repenser à autre chose. Depuis 1 semaine et demi, il avait demandé des nouvelles d'elle à Dumbledore, sans plus. Il n'était même pas parti la voir à Ste Mangouste. Cela à cause de sa promesse.

Il enleva son costume, mit un tee-shirt et un jogging. Il enfila ses baskets et sortit rejoindre Ron à Pré-au-Lard.

Harry et Ron firent un tour à Gringotts pour prendre de l'argent dans leur compte respectif. Harry prit assez de gallions pour son smoking et pour acheter des cadeaux de Noël. Ils tournaient autour des magasins qui vendaient des vêtements moldus sans pouvoir trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient.

« C'est fichu d'avance…dit Ron. Il faut absolument que j'achète un smoking sinon Cherie va me tuer… »

Ils rigolèrent ensemble et continuèrent leur tour à la recherche de leurs vêtements et ils tombèrent sur un magasin pour hommes. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur et saluèrent le vendeur. La boutique était remplie de vêtements.

« Enfin..! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble ».

Il y avaient des chemises, des pantalons, des joggings, des boxers et à leur plus grand bonheur: des smokings.

Ils passèrent des minutes à chercher le costume qui leur conviendrait, Faisant des allers-retours dans les cabines d'essayage. Puis ils se décidèrent enfin; Harry porterait un smoking noir et Ron un costume blanc cassé. Quand ils passèrent à la caisse, le vendeur les regarda, mais il porta plus son attention sur Harry…

« Vous êtes Harry Potter? »

Harry habitué à ce genre de réaction dès qu'une personne le reconnaissait, ne se sentit pas gêné.

« Oui…c'est moi!

- Je suis tellement content de vous connaître! Je me présente, John Ordg. S'exclama le vendeur. Votre père lui aussi venait souvent dans cette boutique. »

Harry le regarda interloqué.

« Vous connaissiez mon père?

- Mais bien sûr. Le grand James Potter. Nous étions d'assez bons amis. Il achetait souvent ses vêtements, ici, accompagné de sa femme, Lily Potter. Des fois on discutait de tout et de rien. Vous lui ressemblez tellement…

- C'est ce qu'on me dit souvent…murmura Harry. J'aurais bien aimé rester longtemps encore Mr Ordg, mais j'ai d'autres courses à faire.

- Content de vous avoir connu! Au revoir Mr Potter »

Harry et Ron sortirent de la boutique. Harry était vraiment étonné, décidemment son père était bien connu. Depuis le début de l'année Harry posait de plus en plus de questions à Sirius à propos de ses parents. Bien qu'en 5ème année il eut appris beaucoup de chose à propos de ses parents, il se disait toujours qu'il avait encore des tas de trucs à savoir sur sa famille. Il fut retiré de ses pensées par Ron.

« Harry, tu as eu des nouvelles d'Hermione? »

Harry fit une grimace.

« Euh…d'après les dernières nouvelles elle est toujours dans le coma…Pourquoi? Tu t'inquiètes pour elle? Demanda-t-il

- Ben oui! Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira?

- Je crois! Je suis désolé Ron, mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. On a des cadeaux de Noël à acheter, je crois. »

Ron hocha la tête et ils partirent continuer leurs courses de Noël. C'était un mercredi et Dumbledore avait laissé les élèves aller à Pré-au-Lard pour se préparer au Bal qui avait lieu dans 11 jours. Les filles étaient exités à l'idée de danser avec des garçons. Harry lui n'avait toujours pas trouvé sa cavalière. Mais il lui restait encore du temps, mais s'il ne faisait pas vite, les plus belles filles de Poudlard seraient prises.

Vers 18h00 Harry et Ron décidèrent de rentrer. Ils montèrent dans leur salle commune et déposèrent leurs affaires. Ils se laissèrent tomber sur un grand canapé.

« Je suis fatigué, en plus j'ai faim…grogna Ron.

-Le dîner commence dans deux heures, attends encore un…

- Mr Potter! S'exclama une voix »

Harry se leva et se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur. C'était le professeur Petterson.

« Professeur Petterson! Que faîtes-vous là? Demanda Harry.

- Je suis juste venu passer un message de la part de Dumbledore…

- Allez-y!

- C'est à propos de Mlle Granger. Commença le professeur Petterson. Elle s'est réveillée cette après-midi aux allant tours de 13h00. »

Harry était content à l'intérieur de lui, mais il ne le laissa pas paraître.

« Le professeur Dumbledore vous a donné l'autorisation à vous et votre ami, Mr Weasley, de vous rendre à Ste Mangouste, pour aller voir Mlle Granger. »

Ron se leva lui aussi du canapé et se mit à côté d'Harry.

« Ce serait bien Harry! Dit-il. On pourrait aller la voir vite fait…

- Si tu veux, vas-y. Fit Harry. Je ne peux pas aller pour l'instant, il faut que je termine le devoir de Métamorphose… »

Ron comprit aussitôt qu'Harry n'avait aucune envie de voir Hermione. Il n'y comprenait rien. Depuis le lendemain de l'accident d'Hermione, Harry ne voulait même plus entendre ce nom. Il devait à tout pris en parler avec lui.

« Si c'est ce que vous voulez, dit le professeur de DCFM, je dirais au Directeur que vous avez refusé. Au revoir. »

Leur professeur sorti de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et Ron décida de lui parler.

« Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe! »

Harry afficha un air étonné.

« Ne fait pas semblant Harry! Reprit Ron. Depuis l'accident d'Hermione, j'ai l'impression que tu la déteste encore plus qu'avant!

- Je ne la déteste pas…

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe alors?

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

- Je suis ton ami dis-le moi!

- C'est à cause de moi tout ça! »

Ron se tût. Il s'assit à côté de Harry.

« Quoi?

- Le soir de l'accident, j'étais près du lac aussi, plus loin d'elle. J'avais ma cape d'invisibilité sur moi et je sais pas pourquoi j'ai voulu lui parler et je l'ai appelé. Elle a eu peur et elle est tombée. »

Ron était très surpris, Harry ne lui avait jamais expliqué ce qu'il c'était passé.

« Je suis désolé…

- Ca fait rien, au moins je suis soulagé de te l'avoir dit…soupira Harry. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec elle. J'ai peur de lui faire du mal…

* * *

Quatre jours après son réveil, Hermione était dans sa chambre d'Hôpital en train de lire un livre. Elle ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'elle lisait. Elle était triste. Durant son séjour à l'hôpital, elle n'avait reçu aucune lettre de ses parents, aucun visiteur. Ses parents étaient surchargés de travail. Ils avaient plusieurs conférences de presse et ils n'avaient plus le temps de voir leur fille. Pendant les vacances d'été, Hermione était restée toute seule chez elle, Mr et Mme Granger revenant le soir, elle n'avait plus aucune discussion avec eux. Elle manquait d'amour. Depuis sa dispute avec Harry et Ron, Hermione montrait moins ses sentiments. Sa vie n'était qu'un échec total. Elle sourit légèrement en pensant à la nouvelle amie qu'elle s'était faite. Sa vraie amie. C'était l'infirmière Mword. Elles s'étaient racontés leur vie, et Katrina; Mlle Mword; n'avait pas toujours eu une vie facile. Katrina avait 22 ans et était mère d'une petite fille de 4 ans et demie. Elle était tombée enceinte vers l'âge de 17 ans. Ses parents l'avaient renié et le père de son enfant l'avait quitté. Elle avait dû trouver un travail, pour pouvoir nourrir sa fille et vivre sous un toit. Grâce à ses talents en médecine, Ste Mangouste, l'avait accepté comme infirmière. Hermione avait trouvé la vie de Katrina très émouvante et souhaita à quiconque de ne pas vivre ce que Katrina avait vécu. Elle ferma son livre et se recoucha. Elle allait sortir dans quatre jours et elle était très impatiente. Malgré sa fatigue constante, elle était pressée d'être au Bal de Noël pour pouvoir s'amuser. Cependant le médecin lui avait recommandé de faire très attention, car sa santé était à présent très fragile. Son cerveau avait subi un grand choque, mais Hermione étant une grande sorcière, s'en était assez bien sorti. Mais elle avait encore des maux de tête et elle se fatiguait très vite. Elle avait aussi des problèmes respiratoires dû à la perforation de son poumon. Hermione ne s'en sortait pas trop mal. La jeune femme espérait tellement trouver l'amour chez quelqu'un qui l'aimerait autant qu'elle aime. Mais ce ne sera jamais possible. A présent Hermione avait peur des hommes. Grégory l'avait traumatisé et Harry et Ron l'avaient blessée. Elle chassa de sa tête, cette pensée qui la gênait et essaya de penser à autre chose. Elle ne savait toujours pas ce qui c'était passé le soir de son accident. Pourquoi était-elle tombée? Comment? Et qui l'avait ramené à l'infirmerie de Poudlard? Toutes ces questions lui brouillaient l'esprit et bientôt elle commença à avoir mal à la tête et elle s'endormit.

* * *

« Harry dépêche-toi! Cria Ron.

- J'arrive! »

Harry eut du mal à faire son noeud papillon. Il fallait absolument faire vite. Ron et lui devaient attendre leurs cavalières en bas des grands escaliers de Poudlard. Après ce qui lui parut des heures, il réussit à faire son noeud papillon. Son costume noir, lui allait très bien et ce qui le rendait encore plus séduisant; c'était les cheveux plaqués en arrière. Il avait enlevé ses lunettes et avait mis des lentilles de contact. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et descendit rejoindre Ron. Le bal allait commencer dans quelques minutes…

_Couplet:_

_I need a lover to give me  
The kind of love  
That will last always  
I need somebody uplifting  
To take me away_

_I want a lover who knows me  
Who understands how I feel inside  
Someone to comfort and hold me  
Through the long lonely nights  
Till the dawn  
Why don't you take me away_

_Refrain:_

_Dreamlover come rescue me  
Take me up take me down  
Take me anywhere you want to baby now  
I need you so desperately  
Won't you please come around  
'Cause I wanna share forever with you baby_

_Couplet:_

_I don't want another pretender  
To disillusion me  
one more time  
Whispering words of  
forever  
Playing with my mind__  
I need someone to hold on to  
The kind of love that won't fly away  
I just want someone to belong to  
Everyday  
Of my live  
Always  
So come and take me away_

_Refrain:_

_Dreamlover come rescue me  
Take me up take me down  
Take me anywhere you want to baby now  
I need you so desperately  
Won't you please come around  
'Cause I wanna share forever with you baby_

_Pont: Music_

_Refrain:_

_Dreamlover come rescue me  
Take me up take me down  
Take me anywhere you want to baby now  
I need you so desperately  
Won't you please come around  
'Cause I wanna share forever with you baby_

_Dreamlover come rescue me  
Take me up take me down  
Take me anywhere you want to baby now  
I need you so desperately  
Won't you please come around  
'Cause I wanna share forever with you baby_

**Traduction:**

_Couplet:_

_J'ai besoin d'un amoureux qui me donne  
Le meilleur de l'amour  
Qui sera le dernier  
J'ai besoin de quelqu'un édifiant  
Pour me rendre heureuse _

Je veux quelqu'un qui me connaît  
Qui comprends ce que je ressens  
Quelqu'un qui me conforte et m'appartient  
Tout au long de mes nuits solitaires  
Jusqu'à l'aube  
Pourquoi ne me rends tu pas heureuse

_Refrain:_

_L'amant de rêve vient à mon secours_

_Me berce  
Rends moi heureuse comme tu veux maintenant  
J'ai besoin désespérément de toi  
Ne voudrais tu pas venir près de moi  
Car je voudrait tout partager avec toi_

_Couplet:_

_Je ne veux pas d'un autre prétendant  
Pour être désenchanté une fois de plus  
Chuchotements des mots pour toujours  
Joue avec mon esprit _

J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me soutenir  
Pour que l'amour ne s'envole pas  
Je veux juste quelqu'un qui m'appartient  
Tous les jours  
De ma vie  
Toujours  
Viens et rends moi heureuse

Refrain:

_L'amant de rêve vient à mon secours  
Me berce  
Rends moi heureuse comme tu veux maintenant  
J'ai besoin désespérément de toi  
Ne voudrais tu pas venir près de moi  
Car je voudrait tout partager avec toi_

_Pont: Musique_

_Refrain:_

_L'amant de rêve vient à mon secours  
Me berce  
Rends moi heureuse comme tu veux maintenant  
J'ai besoin désespérément de toi  
Ne voudrais tu pas venir près de moi  
Car je voudrait tout partager avec toi_

_L'amant de rêve vient à mon secours  
Me berce  
Rends moi heureuse comme tu veux maintenant  
J'ai besoin désespérément de toi  
Ne voudrais tu pas venir près de moi  
Car je voudrait tout partager avec toi_

_**C'était « Dreamlover » de Mariah CAREY de l'album Music Box (son plus gros succès) sorti en 1993.**_

* * *

**kaima: **Merci kaima! Harry est gêné, mais ça va passé…Voici la suite!

**Wynzar: **Voici la suite et j'espère que t'es pas malade! J

**watery136: **Harry est con? C'est vrai, mais il n'a pas fait attention. Il aurait dû enlever sa cape d'invisibilité. Voici la suite!

**moony013: **Ce serait une bonne idée mais j'ai déjà prévu mon petit personnage pour ça. Si je mets Rogue, ça changerait tout! Merci quand même pour l'idée. Bisous et voici la suite!

**célina: **Je pourrais mettre plus de texte mais le temps m'en empêche. Mais le chapitre5 sur le bal de Noël sera long, ainsi que les chapitres important. En faite ce sont les chansons de Mariah Carey (je l'adore) qui m'inspire. A chaque chapitre, je trouve une chanson qui lui convient. Quand j'écris mes textes, c'est ses chansons que j'écoute. Voici la suite!

**Iris:** Lis ce que j'ai écrit au revieweur précédant (célina). J'espère que t'as compris! Bon, Harry a cassé avec sa meuf, c'est pour ça qu'il doit trouver une cavalière…Voici la suite!

**hermichouette: **Ils ne se rapprochent pas vraiment comme tu le vois, mais patience ça arrivera…Voici la suite!

**Sarah: **Je vais t'expliqué ça plus tard, passe chez moi! Bisous! Voici la suite! Sarah tu me diras les professeurs qui sont absent s'il te plaît…

**hermidark: **Merci beaucoup hermidark. Je suis trop contente que t'adore. Voici la suite!

Voici le chapitre 4! Hermione guérie assez vite, mais c'est parce que j'ai besoin d'elle dans le chpitre 5. Je vous préviens d'avance qu'il sera assez chaud! Ma signature doit déjà vous donnez des indices… Mais vous serez déçu! LOL! Merci pour vous reviews, je vous adore!

Grosses Bises!

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »**_

_**« Semeone was saving my life for the first time………………. »**_

_**« Your body next to mine……… »**_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


	5. Bal de Noël: On Se Découvre

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: Voir Bio

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: Merci pour vos reviews! J'ai fait de mon mieux pour vous faire un beau chapitre. J'ai mis ce chapitre plus tôt que prévu pour me pardonner, du chapitre précédent (j'ai mis 2 semaines)…

Chapitre5: Le Bal de Noël: On se découvre…

Harry et Ron, attendaient au pied des grands escaliers, comme prévu. Leurs cavalières devaient arriver à 18h00 précise, heure où commençait le Bal. Ils virent des couples descendre les marches et se rendrent dans la Grande Salle. Harry était très nerveux à l'idée de passer toute une soirée avec une fille. Ron, lui, était en train de se rassurer qu'il était parfait et que tout se passerait bien.

A 18h00 précise; Cherie, la cavalière de Ron, et Anne, la cavalière de Harry; arrivèrent. Elles descendirent les marches lentement. Harry admira sa cavalière, elle était très jolie. Elle portait une longue robe bleue foncée, avec une toute petite traîne. Sa robe n'avait qu'une bretelle de couleur argentée. Ses cheveux blonds étaient dans un chignon bien serré avec des fils d'or à l'intérieur. Elle rejoignit Harry en bas et lui fit un grand sourire. Harry rougit légèrement. Ron n'arriva pas à fermer la bouche dès qu'il vu sa petite amie. Cherie portait une assez longue robe rouge brillante, à dos nu, qui lui cintrait la poitrine. Ses cheveux étaient lisses et tombaient sur ses épaules lui donnant un grand charme. Elle avait mis sur le côté une rose rouge. Elle mit son bras autour de celui de Ron et ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, précédés par Harry et Anne.

La Grande Salle était splendide. Il y avait une très grande place pour la piste de danse, à croire que Dumbledore avait agrandi la salle. Des petites tables rondes de 4 à 6 places étaient placées vers le fond, avec des chaises de velours rouges. Les tables étaient couvertes d'une nappe blanche et sur chacune d'elles il y avait deux bougies et une rose blanche disposée au milieu, dans un pot de fleur. Cinq grands lustres étaient suspendus au plafond de la Grande Salle, l'illuminant chaleureusement. C'était magnifique…

Harry et Ron amenèrent leurs cavalières s'asseoir autour des petites tables. Les professeurs étaient déjà assis à une table réservée pour eux. Harry vit le professeur Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'œil. Il lui sourit.

« Harry, quand est-ce qu'on mange? Chuchota Ron dans l'oreille du Survivant.

- Bientôt…tiens-toi bien sinon Cherie va te tuer…répliqua Harry. »

Ron s'empourpra violemment. Dumbledore se leva de son siège ce qui attira l'attention des élèves.

« Le dîner de Noël va bientôt commencer. Comme prévu les Préfets-En-Chefs vont ouvrir le bal tout de suite après le dîner ! Tout ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est de passer une bonne soirée et j'espère que vous serez content de ce Bal Moldus. Bon Appétit! »

Les élèves crièrent de joie et dès que le repas apparu ils commencèrent à se servir. Harry, lui, n'était déjà plus avec son entourage. Il était dans ses pensées. Hermione…Il ne l'avait toujours pas vu. Elle était retournée à Poudlard, il y avait quatre jours, mais d'après le professeur Petterson, elle n'était pas sortie de sa chambre; elle devait récupérer ses forces. Harry sentit une pointe d'amertume lui traverser le cœur, Dumbledore lui avait dit qu'Hermione avait oublié ce qui c'était passé le soir de son accident. Cela voulait dire qu'elle ne savait pas que c'était en partie à cause de lui qu'elle était tombée. Cependant, Harry n'avait pas le courage de lui avoué que c'était lui le responsable.

« Harry! »

Il vit une main passée devant son visage. Il se secoua et se tourna vers la propriétaire de la main.

« Oui, Anne…

- Tu étais en train de rêvasser. Tu ne manges pas?

- Si, si. »

Harry se pencha pour prendre le plat qui contenait l'apéritif. Sur la table, il y avait des plats de saumon fumé, de caviar, de foie gras et de brochettes de saucisses avec des fromages et des olives. Décidemment les elfes de maisons s'étaient surpassés. Ron qui n'avait jamais goûté à toute cette nourriture, avalait les aliments à une vitesse folle. Cherie lui lança un regard noir, il se calma aussitôt et pour se pardonner il l'embrassa.

Harry regardait les élèves présents dans la salle. Seamus était assis avec Lavande, sa petite amie et avec Dean, qui lui était accompagné de Pavarti. Neville était plus loin avec Ginny et quelques amis. Les professeurs, eux, étaient dans leur coin en train de rire aux blagues du professeur Dumbledore. Il n'avait toujours pas changé.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup d'appétit, il était beaucoup trop impatient de voir Hermione, même s'il ne le montrait pas et même s'il ressentait quand même au plus profond de lui de la haine.

Le repas dura 1h30. Il s'était relativement bien passé. Cette fois-ci se fut Minerva McGonagall qui se leva pour annoncer l'entrée de Grégory et d'Hermione.

« Veuillez bien accueillir nos Préfets-en-Chefs: Grégory Jefferson et Hermione Granger! »

Des applaudissements retentirent et la porte qui était située derrière la table des professeurs, quand les tables de la Grande Salle étaient normales, s'ouvrit. Grégory et Hermione avancèrent lentement. Ils étaient sur une sorte d'estrade avec de petites marches. Grégory avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres, il tenait Hermione par la taille. Celle-ci avait un grand sourire, montrant ses dents toutes droites et blanches. Quand les applaudissements diminuèrent les élèves de Poudlard ou plus particulièrement la gente masculine bavait devant Hermione. Elle était époustouflante…

La jeune femme portait une robe toute blanche, de lin très lisse - qui suivait tout ses mouvements tellement elle était légère - et qui lui arrivait aux chevilles. Elle n'avait ni manches, ni bretelles, elle tenait seulement par son tour de poitrine. Elle était moulante, ce qui laissait bien voir ses courbes attirantes, toutes très bien placées. Elle remontait légèrement sa poitrine, ce qui ne déplu guère aux garçons de Poudlard. Il y avait une longue fente, qui lui arrivait au dessus de la cuisse, elle allait de travers sur le devant lassant voir sa jambe droite. Elle portait de très belles chaussures, brillantes à hauts talons. Deux bandes brillantes se croisaient sur son pied et s'attachaient derrière la cheville. Elle avait d'assez grosses boucles d'oreilles en diamant, qui avait la forme d'un cercle. Elle portait un collier en argent avec un petit pendentif de papillon en diamant.

Elle s'était lissés les cheveux et avait fait un dégradé. Elle avait caché un œil avec des cheveux. Ils faisaient une boucle vers le bas. Ils volaient quand elle marchait et descendaient gentiment sur son dos et sur ses épaules. Elle s'était maquillée avec du crayon noir autour des yeux et du fard à paupières marron clair brillant; faisant ressortir ses beaux yeux marron bleu océan et allant avec son teint bronzé. Elle avait du gloss au goût fraise, sur les lèvres ce qui les rendaient plus pulpeuses. Elle s'était aussi mise un peu d'huile brillante sur le corps. Elle était une vraie beauté!

Certaines filles affichèrent des airs boudeurs quand elles, aussi, avait vu Hermione, mais ne put quand même s'avouer qu'elle était très belle. Sous la demande du professeur McGonagall, Grégory dit quelques mots aux élèves. A présent c'était au tour d'Hermione de parler dans le micro, chose moldus.

« Bonsoir tout le monde! S'exclama-t-elle »

Les élèves crièrent de joies contentes d'entendre de nouveau la voix de leur Préfète-en-Chef préférée.

« Je suis vraiment heureuse d'être là et je voudrais remercier les professeurs d'avoir organiser le bal. Et j'espère que vous vous amuserez à découvrir la musique moldus ainsi que ses avantages. Bonne soirée à tous! »

Les applaudissements retentirent de plus belle et Hermione fit encore son plus beau sourire. Elle leva la main et fit un signe d'au revoir aux élèves qui l'applaudissait. Grégory l'aida à descendre les marches, lentement, et ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse. Il mit un bras autour de la taille d'Hermione et un bras sur son dos près de son cou. Hermione, elle, mit sa main droite sur l'épaule de Grégory et son autre bras était libre. La musique était lente, c'était une chanteuse moldus qui chantait: Whitney Houston. Ils bougeaient doucement au rythme de la musique.

Harry n'avait pas quitté de l'œil Hermione. Elle était magnifique, c'était à peine s'il trouvait des adjectifs pour qualifier la beauté dont elle faisait preuve. Il essayait de se reprendre mais Hermione l'envoûtait.

Les élèves rejoignirent Hermione et Grégory sur la piste de danse, après que la première chanson soit terminée. Cherie qui avait horriblement envie de danser, força Ron qui ne voulait pas du tout aller se rendre sur la piste de danse. Finalement il finit par céder et fût entraîner à danser par Cherie. Harry regardait les autres danser et eu la soudaine envie de danser lui aussi. Il se leva et demanda à Anne si elle voulait l'accompagner sur la piste de danse. Elle accepta avec plaisir et ils partirent danser. Il la prit par la taille et ils commencèrent à danser. Harry aimait bien Anne, pas en amour mais en amitié. C'était une bonne copine sans plus, bien qu'elle fût très jolie, il ne l'aimait pas amoureusement. Les professeurs s'étaient mélangés avec les élèves. Ce qui était très sympa de leur part.

* * *

Plusieurs filles étaient autour d'Hermione. Toutes s'étaient inquiétées pour elle en apprenant ce qui lui était arrivé. Hermione répondait à chaque question tranquillement et surtout n'oubliait pas d'ajouter une pointe d'humour. Parvati et Lavande en était jalouse qu'on prête autant d'attention à Hermione. Ces filles l'avait toujours détestée pour X raison. Maintenant qu'Hermione était devenu assez populaire, elles la détestaient encore plus. Mais Hermione s'en moquait bien. 

Les garçons qui s'étaient ajoutés au groupe de filles, la regardaient de haut en bas. Ils la désiraient tous. Hermione l'avait remarqué mais fit comme si rien ne se passait. On lui fit des compliments sur sa robe, sur ses cheveux. Sur tout…

Même si elle ne le laissait pas paraître elle commençait à se sentir mal. Elle en était habituée, mais c'était toujours désagréable. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, le remarqua et il alla lui porter son aide.

« Miss Granger, voudriez-vous dansez avec moi? Demanda-t-il. »

Hermione lui en était reconnaissante. Décidemment cet homme finirait toujours par l'étonner. Elle lui prit la main.

« Avec plaisir! Déclara-t-elle ».

Elle se leva et suivit son professeur.

* * *

Après plusieurs danses Harry retourna s'asseoir, tout seul. Ron avait prit du plaisir à danser avec sa petite amie. Harry observa la piste de danse et il regarda Hermione. Toujours Hermione…c'était comme si on lui avait jeté à charme, pour qu'il ne se passe de la regarder. Elle dansait avec le professeur Petterson, une danse qui bougeait assez. Il la voyait se déhanchée légèrement, bougeant son corps au rythme de la musique et ses cheveux voler. Il pensait que Ben Petterson, avait beaucoup de chance de pouvoir l'avoir de si près. Seamus arriva près d'Harry. 

« C'est vrai qu'Hermione est sexy…chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille d'Harry. »

Harry sursauta et vit Seamus avec un sourire aux lèvres.

« Je vais pas te dire le contraire…répondit Harry.

- Elle paraît en pleine forme!

- Si elle l'est tant mieux pour elle…en tout cas elle est super belle »

Seamus hocha la tête. Quand la musique finie pour un slow, il partit rejoindre Lavande qui l'attendait.

* * *

« Vous êtes en beauté ce soir Mlle Granger…murmura le professeur Petterson. 

- Merci, professeur. Vous êtes bien beau vous aussi! Remarqua Hermione.

- Me feriez-vous plaisir, en m'appelant Ben…

- D'accord Ben, alors dans ce cas là appelez-moi Hermione. »

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et se sourirent.

« Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien…Hermione?

- Oui, ça va! Je suis toujours un peu étourdi, mais ça va. »

Ils continuèrent à danser silencieusement.

« Merci Ben…dit Hermione.

- Pour quoi? Demanda Ben étonné.

- Vous m'avez beaucoup aidé. Pendant les quatre jours où je suis resté dans ma chambre, vous êtes le seul qui m'ai tenu compagnie et qui m'ai aidé à me sentir mieux.

- C'est rien! Fit Ben. Si vous avez encore besoin de quelque chose. Faîtes-moi signe, Hermione ».

Le reste de la danse se passa sans aucune parole…

* * *

Pour se changer les idées, Harry partit se servir un peu de punch. Il resta près de la table où les boissons étaient disposés et regarda les autres danser. Il commençait à s'ennuyer et il partit prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Dumbledore avait ouvert le mur en sorte à ce que les élèves puissent sortir sans passer par la Grande Porte de Poudlard. Il y avait plein d'élèves dehors: des couples qui s'embrassaient, des élèves qui prenaient des bains dans le lac. La musique fut coupée par Dumbledore qui fit une annonce. 

« Les professeurs et moi avons remarqué que vous ne vous mélangiez pas assez pour danser. Vous restez trop en groupe. Alors nous avons organisez un jeu. Vous vous mélangez et au bout de 10 secondes vous devez être au bras de quelqu'un…si vous le faîtes dans le temps donné vous rapporterez chacun: 15 points pour votre maison. Plus une journée dans le monde moldus. Dit-il. »

Puis il ajouta:

« De préférence une fille avec un garçon. Fit-il avec un regard amusé. »

Harry lâcha son verre et retourna dans la Grande Salle, il fallait qu'il trouve une compagne. Tout le monde se bousculait. Il restait plus que 2 secondes. Il vit une jeune fille en blanc, qui elle aussi cherchait quelqu'un. Il l'attrapa par la taille et se colla à elle.

« C'est fini! Cria Dumbledore. J'espère que vous avez trouvé quelqu'un! Maintenant je laisse place à la musique. »

Un slow retentit dans la salle. Harry regarda sa cavalière qui avait déjà son regard vers lui. Hermione…Non, c'était impossible. Il se secoua et regarda la fille qu'il tenait dans ses bras, c'était bien Hermione. Harry plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione. Ses beaux yeux l'aveuglaient. Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se calma. Il admira la femme devant lui. Ses courbes, son regard, ses lèvres tout l'attirait chez elle. Elle était magnifique…

Hermione était comme pétrifiée. Elle ne pouvait détachée son regard d'Harry qui était très séduisant. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Ses yeux verts…elle sentit une torsion dans son estomac. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

_Soft heavenly eyes gazed into me  
Transcending space and time  
And I was rendered still  
There were no words for me to find at all  
As I stood there beside myself  
I could see you and no one else_

_**Tes yeux doux paradisiaques me regardent  
Transcendant mon espace et mon temps  
Je suis emporté  
Il n'y a pas de mots pour décrire mes impressions  
Je suis comme retourné  
Et ne peux voir quelque chose d'autre**_

Harry se sentit comme emporté dans un autre monde. Plus rien n'existait. Hermione le captivait. Son corps se resserra contre le sien. Il sentit son souffle contre son cou. Ils bougeaient au rythme de la musique…

_When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe, I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same_

_**Quand je te voyais  
Quand je te voyais  
Mon souffle était coupé, je me sentais envahie  
Quand je te voyais  
Quand je te voyais  
Je n'étais plus jamais  
Je n'étais plus jamais la même**_

Harry regardait toujours Hermione. Il mit sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement, sans la quitter des yeux. Sa peau était si douce. Il bougea de sa main les mèches devant l'œil. Il sentit son parfum aux fruits exotiques. Il essaya de voir à travers les yeux de la jeune femme ce qu'elle ressentait. La tristesse…Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir à son tour de la tristesse.

Hermione comprit ce qui se passait. Elle tombait amoureuse de Harry Potter…Pourquoi?

_Only once in a lifetime love rushes in  
Changing you with the tide  
And dawn's ribbon of light  
Bursts through the dark  
Wakening you inside  
And I thought it was all untrue  
Until there, all at once, I knew_

_**C'était la première fois de ma vie que l'amour venait si vite  
Me changeant ainsi très vite  
Que l'aube en ruban de lumière  
Eclate dans la nuit  
Et te réveille  
Et je pensais que tout cela était faux  
Jusqu'à ce que je te voit**_

Harry se demanda comment une femme telle que Hermione pouvait être triste. Il aperçut une larme couler le long de la joue de celle-ci. Il la chassa de son pouce. Toujours sans la quitter des yeux. Il voulait la garder pour toujours dans ses bras.

Hermione se demandait toujours pourquoi tombait-elle amoureux d'Harry. Il a suffit que d'un regard pour qu'elle puisse tomber amoureux de lui.

_When I saw you  
When I saw you_

_I fell so deep, I could not breathe  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same_

_**Quand je te voyais  
Quand je te voyais  
Mon souffle était coupé, je me sentais envahie  
Quand je te voyais  
Quand je te voyais  
Je n'étais plus jamais  
Je n'étais plus jamais la même**_

Harry ressentait en même temps de la soif et en même temps un autre sentiment, qu'il n'arrivait pas à découvrir. Comme s'il une force le poussait, il se pencha lentement vers la bouche d'Hermione. Hermione avait déjà fermé les yeux et elle aussi se pencha vers la bouche d'Harry. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent.

_With no beginning  
And without an end  
You are the one for me_

_It's evident  
And your eyes told me so  
Your eyes let me know_

_**Sans début  
Ni fin  
Tu es le meilleur pour moi  
C'est évident  
Tes yeux me l'avaient dit  
Tes yeux me le faisaient croire**_

Harry embrassa avec passion Hermione. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ses lèvres étaient si douces. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça toute sa vie.

Hermione ne se contrôlait plus. Elle sentit la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrir et il laissa sa langue pénétrer dans sa bouche. Le jeune homme mit sa main autour de la nuque d'Hermione l'obligeant à se rapprocher de lui. Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser passionnément. Hermione n'avait jamais sentit ça. Harry explorait le fond de sa bouche avec ardeur.

_When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I could not breathe, I fell so deep  
When I saw you  
When I saw you  
I'd never be  
I'd never be the same_

_**Quand je te voyais  
Quand je te voyais  
Mon souffle était coupé, je me sentais envahie  
Quand je te voyais  
Quand je te voyais  
Je n'étais plus jamais  
Je n'étais plus jamais la même**_

Quand la musique prit fin. Harry se détacha lentement d'Hermione et il la vit pleurer silencieusement. Il se demandait pourquoi.

« Hermione… »

Hermione le regarda avec ses yeux marron bleu et elle partit en courant de la Grande Salle.

Harry la suivit jusqu'au parc de Poudlard. Elle était assise sur les marches de l'entrée à la cabine d'Hagrid. Celui-ci était partit passé Noël en France avec Mme Maxime.

« Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Je ne peux pas Harry…dit-elle en pleurant. Je ne peux pas! Je pense que je t'aime… »

Harry sentit comme si on lui avait donné un coup de poing dans le cœur. Hermione le regarda et se leva.

« Je savais…tu ne m'aimes pas! Dit-elle avec une voix mi-froide mi-triste. Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir Harry?

- Hermione, je suis désolé, si ce n'est pas réciproque… »

Hermione le fit taire par un geste de la main.

« Tais-toi Harry, je veux plus t'entendre! Arrête de mentir! Je te déteste plus que tout! Je ne veux plus jamais, JAMAIS TE REVOIR! Cria-t-elle en pleurant. »

Elle se rua vers lui et le tapa avec ses poings sur son torse musclé.

« Je te déteste! Je te déteste! JE TE HAIS! »

Hermione continuait de pleurer. Elle le ruait de coups. Cela fit de la peine à Harry.

« Si c'est ça que tu veux…lui dit-il ».

Il lui prit violemment les bras et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné comme celui dans la Grande Salle, mais c'était un baiser désireux. Harry ressentait que de la soif en l'embrassant. Hermione surprise au début, ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. Harry explorait toute la bouche d'Hermione avec sa langue. Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son cou sans casser le baiser. Le manque d'air les obligea à les séparer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Harry commença à embrasser le cou d'Hermione, alors que celle-ci promenait ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du bel homme.

Harry descendit son bras en bas des fesses d'Hermione, l'obligeant à se soulever et croiser ses jambes autour de la taille d'Harry. Ce dernier se disait de se calmer, sinon il le regretterait. Mais sentir la peau chaude d'Hermione contre la sienne le rendait fou. Il l'embrassa encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il désire beaucoup plus que ses lèvres. Il monta les marches, jusqu'à la porte de la cabane d'Hagrid et ouvrit la porte. Une fois à l'intérieur, il la ferma d'un coup de pied et déposa Hermione sur le lit. Il suça son lobe d'oreille. Il embrassa son cou et descendit plus bas. Il caressa ses belles jambes sans arrêter. Il déposait sur son corps des baisers fiévreux et Hermione gémissait sous lui. Après quelques minutes de caresses, il mit sa main sur le dos d'Hermione et commença à enlever sa robe…

_Couplet:_

_I look at you looking at me  
Feels like a feeling meant to be  
And as your body moves with mine  
It's like I'm lifted out of time _

And time again  
Patiently I've waited  
For this moment to arrive

_Refrain:  
After tonight  
Will you remember  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me  
And pulled me closer  
After you go  
Will you return to love me  
After tonight begins to fade_

_Couplet:_

_I feel your touch caressing me  
This feeling's all I'll ever need _

With every kiss from your sweet lips  
It's like I'm drifting out of time

Alone will tell  
If you feel the way I feel  
When I look in your eyes

_Refrain:_

_After tonight  
Will you remember  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me  
And pulled me closer  
After you go  
Will you return to love me  
After the night becomes the day_

_Pont:_

_Time  
And time and time again  
So patiently I've waited  
For this moment to arrive_

_Refrain:_

_After tonight  
Will you remember  
How sweet and tenderly  
You reached for me  
And pulled me closer  
After you go  
Baby will you return to love me  
After the night becomes the day  
After tonight begins to fade_

**Traduction:**

_Couplet:_

_Je te regarde me regarder  
J'ai comme le sentiment d'y être  
Et comme ton corps bouge avec le mien  
C'est comme si je glissais hors du temps _

Et encore une fois  
Patiemment j'attendais  
Que ce moment arrive

_Refrain:_

_Après cette nuit  
Te rappelleras tu  
La tendresse et la douceur avec laquelle  
Tu me portais  
Et tu m'attirais près de toi  
Après ton départ  
Reviendras tu pour m'aimer  
Après cette nuit commences à disparaître_

_Couplet:_

_Je sens que tu me caresses  
Ces sentiments sont tout ce dont j'ai besoin _

Avec chaque baiser de tes lèvres douces  
C'est comme si je dérivais hors du temps

Toi seul tu me diras  
Si tu ressens la même chose que moi  
Quand je regarde dans tes yeux

_Refrain:_

_Après cette nuit  
Te rappelleras tu  
La tendresse et la douceur avec laquelle  
Tu me portais  
Et tu m'attirais près de toi  
Après ton départ  
Reviendras tu pour m'aimer  
Après cette nuit vient le jour_

_Pont:_

_Une fois  
Et une fois, une fois encore  
Si Patiemment j'attendais  
Que ce moment arrive_

_Refrain:_

_Après cette nuit  
Te rappelleras tu  
La tendresse et la douceur avec laquelle  
Tu me portais  
Et tu m'attirais près de toi  
Après ton départ  
Chéri reviendras tu pour m'aimer  
Après cette nuit vient le jour  
Après cette nuit commence à disparaître_

_**C'était « After tonight » de Mariah CAREY de l'album Rainbow sorti en 1999.**_

* * *

**Wynzar: **Je suis très contente que tu aimes! Voici la réaction de Harry en voyant Hermione. Il était très surpris. Sinon pour le « j » à la fin de la réponse de ta review, c'était une erreur. Sorry…Voici la suite! 

**hermidark: **Merci beaucoup hermidark! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le terminer le chapitre 4. Mais j'ai réussi à le mettre! Voici la suite!

**Hiroshima: **Je suis contente que tu la suives depuis le début! Ca fait rien si tu ne m'as pas envoyé de review. Ne te fais pas de mal…Voici la suite!

**célina: **Merci célina! C'était plutôt le retour d'Hermione que tu disais au lieu du « retour d'Harry »…! Voici la suite!

**Lululle: **Harry ne sait pas ce qu'il veut! Il est embrouillé dans ses sentiments, dans ses pensées. Mais sinon, Ron commence à changer de sentiment envers Hermione. La suite va être très mystérieuse en ce qui concerne Grégory…Voici la suite!

**Iris: **Lol! Hermione n'a pas terminé de souffrir. Voilà ce que je voulais dire par « chaud ». C'est sans commentaire…Bonne chance pour ton contrôle.

Voilà le fameux Bal de Noël a été mis! Je voulais le faire en 2 parties, mais j'ai réfléchit longuement et j'ai trouvé qu'une partie était beaucoup mieux. Je suis pas du tout doué pour les scènes « chaudes », mais j'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. A propos de **_« When I saw you » de l'album Daydream sorti en 1995 _**et de **_« After tonight »_**, c'est jusqu'à maintenant les 2 meilleures chansons qui m'ont le mieux inspiré. Il faudrait dire « MERCI! » à Mariah Carey. C'est grâce à elle que je réussi à vous écrire de beaux chapitre. Si vous avez des questions ne vous gênait pas et poser les moi. Ce chapitre est compliqué! Merci encore pour vos reviews et j'attends les autres avec impatience, ils me motivent encore plus!

! Gros Gros Bisous!

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »**_

_**« Semeone was saving my life for the first time………………. »**_

_**« Your body next to mine……… »**_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


	6. Tu Me Fais Tant Souffrir

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: Voir bio

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: À propos de la chanson de la chanson « My all » qui est à la fin du chapitre, je voulais dire que c'était une des plus belles chansons que Mariah ai écrite et chanter. Je l'adore. Je m'investie de plus en plus dans ce que j'écris. Comme vous l'avez remarqué dans ce mois y'a plein de grève, de jours férié donc j'ai beaucoup moins de cours qu'avant et j'ai plus le temps d'écrire. Merci pour toute vos reviews. Je vous adore!

Chapitre6: Tu me fais tant souffrir

Le lendemain matin, dans la cabane d'Hagrid, les rayons du soleil traversaient les rideaux. Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir où il était. Une grande cuisine, un grand fauteuil…Il était dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Il se rappela les évènements de la soirée de la veille. Il avait couché avec Hermione. Il se leva brusquement et entendit un petit gémissement. Il la vit allongée à côté de lui, endormie. Il regarda au dessous des couvertures, il était nu…Il se leva du lit, alla chercha ses affaires qui était éparpillés dans toute la cabane. Il s'habilla en vitesse. En partant, il jeta un dernier regard à Hermione, telle une déesse endormie pensait-il. En ouvrant la porte d'entrée de la cabane d'Hagrid, il regarda autour et vit personne aux alentours. Heureusement…

Le jeune homme couru jusqu'à son dortoir. En faisant le moins de bruit possible, il entra dans sa chambre. Il jeta un œil circulaire et vit que tous les lits à baldaquin de ses amis étaient ouverts et tous vide. Il se précipita à sa table de chevet pour regarder l'heure: 9h00.

« Zut! Ils sont déjà partit déjeuner! S'exclama-t-il »

Il fouilla dans sa valise, à la recherche de vêtements propres et partit dans la salle de bain. Les souvenirs de sa nuit avec Hermione, le tracassaient. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Comment avait-il pu? Il n'aurait pas dû l'approcher. Il aurait dû s'arrêter. Il aurait dû résister à son charme. Il aurait dû se contrôler. Comment va-t-elle réagir? Pour la seconde fois, Harry avait blessée Hermione. Si Hagrid arrivait de son séjour en France et voyait son lit dans un état qui éveillait les soupçons, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait. Il sortit de sa douche et passa une serviette autour de la taille. Après s'être séché, il enfila ses vêtements et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Il ouvrit la porte et partit s'asseoir à côté de Ron.

« Salut Ron!

- Eh, Harry! T'étais où hier? »

Harry qui buvait son jus d'orange et faillit s'étrangler avec. Il se tourna vers Ron.

« Hier soir?

- Non, hier matin…ironisa Ron

- Très drôle…Répliqua Harry. J'ai dormi au clair de lune »

Ron leva un sourcil, ce qui voulait dire qu'il demandait plus de précision.

« J'avais envie de voir comment c'était de dormir à la belle étoile… »

- Ah ok! Fit Ron qui n'y croyait visiblement pas. »

Ils passèrent le reste de leur déjeuner à parler de la fête de la veille. Cherie avait appris à Ron l'art de danser et il en était très content. Il disait que son père allait être jaloux quand il apprendrait toutes les choses moldus qu'il avait eu l'honneur de voir ou de goûter. Arthur Weasley était un fanatique de tous ce qui avait attrait aux moldus. Il collectionnait les voitures moldus ainsi que d'autres choses divers.

« Et toi? T'as passé une bonne soirée? Demanda-t-il à Harry.

- Très bonne! Je me suis bien amusé.

- Euh…je t'ai vu danser avec Hermione alors que…dit Ron avec un ton gêné.

- Ouais, j'ai dansé vite fait avec elle. Je l'ai trouvé jolie, c'est tout. Rien de plus. Dit Harry qui voulait arrêter la discussion. »

Quand Cherie finit son petit déjeuner elle alla voir Ron et lui demanda s'il avait fini le sien. Il lui répondit et se leva.

« Désolé Harry, j'ai promis à Cherie une ballade en amoureux, je reviens tout à l'heure. A plus! »

Cherie lui dit au revoir et ils partirent se promener dans le parc. Harry lui aussi décida de se lever. Il sortit de la Grande salle et monta les escaliers jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondors. Harry qui était dans ses pensées et qui donc ne faisait pas attention à ce qui l'entourait se heurta contre quelqu'un et la personne tomba par terre.

« Je suis désolé…S'excusa-t-il! »

Il tendit la main pour aider la personne à terre, à se relever mais il se figea en voyant que cette personne n'était autre qu'Hermione. Il fit une grimace et Hermione se releva avec difficulté et sans lui lançait un regard, elle descendit se rendre à la bibliothèque. Une fois Hermione partit, Harry se tourna vers le couloir où elle était partit et soupira.

* * *

« DIS-MOI OU T'ETAIS? »

Hermione se bougea les oreilles pour atténuer les cris de Grégory. Peine perdue, il la prit par les bras et la cogna contre le mur.

« Ou as-tu passé la nuit?

- Je ne sais plus…murmura-t-elle.

- Comment ça tu sais plus? Demanda Grégory avec sa voix glaciale, en la cognant une deuxième fois contre le mur.

- Je ne sais plus! S'il te plaît lâche-moi…Tu me fais mal.

- J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE! JE SAIS QUE TU MENS! Cria-t-il ».

Hermione essaya de se dégager de sa poigne, mais il était trop fort.

« TU AS COUCHE AVEC POTTER! JE VOUS AI VU…NE LE NIE PAS. Reprit-il »

Hermione le regarda pétrifiée. C'est vrai, elle avait couchée avec Harry et elle le regrettait. Elle, elle avait fait par amour, mais Harry l'avait fait par désir. Par soif. La soif. Ce sentiment que Grégory ressentait pour elle chaque jour. Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin, elle en avait presque pleurer en voyant qu'Harry n'était pas à ses côtés. Elle en frissonna.

« Tu as osé coucher avec lui. Lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille. C'était bien Hermione? »

En prenant son courage à deux mains elle lui cracha.

« En tout cas mieux qu'avec toi! »

Furieux d'elle, il se rua vers elle et lui tira les cheveux. Elle échappa un cri de douleur. Il l'embrassa violemment sur la bouche et embrassa ses autres partit du corps qui n'était pas couverts par ses vêtements. Satisfait de ce qu'il venait de faire, il se leva et passa sa main dans ses cheveux châtains. Il la menaça de la voix la plus froide qu'il n'ait jamais employé avec elle.

« Je te jure que si j'apprends que tu as encore couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, tu le paieras amèrement… »

Hermione resta en place, c'était une menace de mort qu'il venait de lui faire. Elle s'en voulait. Pourquoi avait-elle couché avec Harry? Pourquoi avait-elle fait confiance à Grégory? Cet homme sans cœur qui ne finirait jamais de la blesser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle meurt. La voix froide de Grégory retentit et elle sursauta.

« Je vais à StudyHard. Je reviens fin Avril. Je pars ce soir »

Hermione sourit intérieurement. StudyHard était une école de sorcière situé en Autriche. Elle était très réputée, pour ses règles très stricte et la bonté de ses élèves, malgré leur connaissance en Magie Noir. Grégory sentit l'enthousiasme d'Hermione, il se tourna vers elle et l'approcha.

« Je sais que tu es contente 'Mione…mais ne le soit pas trop quand même. Quand je reviendrais on s'expliquera tout les deux.

- Tu rêves oui…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit? »

Il la gifla et Hermione vacilla légèrement, elle sentait le tournis la prendre. Grégory fatigué de la voir partit sans jeter un regard à la fille qu'il avait battu, blessé, violé pendant trois mois. Après son départ, Hermione tenta de se lever mais elle retomba sur le canapé, elle échappa un cri de douleur. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement souffrir. Elle se demandait comment elle allait sortir de là étant donné qu'elle était dans un coin de la bibliothèque réservé aux Préfets-en-Chef. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et espéra que ce ne soit pas Grégory. La personne s'approcha d'elle.

« Hermione…est-ce que vous allez bien? Demanda une voix qu'elle reconnu aussitôt.

- Ben! Je me sens mal…murmura-t-elle.

- Je vous emmène dans votre chambre. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre privée. Elle se trouvait dans un coin assez perdu du château pour éviter que les autres élèves puissent entendre le mot de passe et entrer en ces lieux. Le professeur Petterson prononça le mot de passe au tableau et entra dans sa chambre. Il la déposa doucement sur le lit. Il ouvrit les rideaux de sa fenêtre

« Que s'est-il passé?

- Oh rien. J'ai juste eu le vertige, c'est tout…mentit Hermione.

- Vous mentez! J'ai entendu des cris venant d'où vous étiez, c'est pour ça que je suis venu et votre joue gauche saigne. Lui dit Ben calmement. »

Elle mit sa main sur sa joue et la regarda par la suite. Du sang. Grégory. Elle regarda son professeur qui la regardait sérieusement.

« Je me demande comment je me suis fait ça. Dit-elle comme si de rien était. Je vais m'enlever ça tout de suite. »

Elle se leva de son lit, mais Ben la retînt.

« Qui vous a fait ça? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Personne… dit Hermione qui commençait à trembler.

- Hermione, vous pouvez tout me dire… »

Elle trembla encore plus. Elle ne devait pas le dire. Grégory la tuerait. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas rester dans le silence aussi longtemps.

« Je crois qu'on devrait arrêter notre discussion ici! Contra Hermione. J'ai dû me griffer sans faire attention… »

Le professeur Petterson lui prit le bras.

« Qui vous a fait ça?

- Personne, je vous dis. »

Il resserra sa poigne.

« Qui vous a blessé? Répéta-t-il en essayant de garder son sang froid.

- Personne. Lâchez-moi s'il vous plaît…pleura Hermione.

- QUI? Cria-t-il.

- GREGORY! Répondit Hermione n'en pouvant plus ».

Elle s'effondra sur Ben en pleurant. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle avait dit qu'elle garderait le silence. Elle ne pouvait plus tenir. Même si elle n'avait pas affirmé qu'il l'avait violée, elle avait déjà affirmé qu'il la blessait. Ben lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes en se jurant à lui même.

« Il le paiera, ne vous inquiétez pas, Hermione… »

* * *

La rentrée eu lieu le 6 Janvier. Peu d'élèves étaient rentrés chez eux pour Noël. La reprise des cours s'était plutôt bien passé. Hermione et le professeur Petterson s'étaient beaucoup rapprocher. Ils se rendaient visite quand ils avaient le temps et parlaient de leur journée. Ils se réconfortaient quand ça n'allait pas. Depuis le départ de Grégory à StudyHard, Hermione était beaucoup plus libre. Elle dormait tranquillement les soirs, étudiait tranquillement et la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef était beaucoup plus calme. Mais elle recevait beaucoup de lettres lui où il la menaçait et envisageait même d'envoyer quelqu'un pour espionner tout ses faits et gestes. Hermione était toujours autant traumatisé, mais heureusement que Ben et Katrina était là pour la soutenir.

Avec Harry rien ne s'arrangeait. Quand ils se voyaient dans les couloirs, Harry faisait comme s'il ne la connaissait pas. Hermione avait de plus en plus mal au cœur de savoir que l'homme qu'elle aimait, continuait à la détester.

Le début du mois de Février fut un vrai calvers. Hermione n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Prise de nausée, chaque fois qu'elle essayait de manger et fatigué chaque jour, elle se demandait ce qui lui arrivait. Elle se disait que c'était encore des symptômes que l'accident avait eus sur elle. Se doutant de rien, elle laissait tomber.

Dumbledore n'avait pas nommé un autre Préfet-en-Chef, ce qui faisait qu'Hermione avait beaucoup de travail. Elle restait tard le soir à arpenter les couloirs de Poudlard, au cas où des élèves traîneraient. Elle devait organiser aussi la sortie moldus qui allait avoir lieu très bientôt. Dumbledore lui en avait laisser la charge de s'en occupait, sachant qu'elle allait bien organiser la sortie. Elle continuait sa vie comme elle le pouvait, essayant de laisser de côté ses tracas.

Hermione se réveilla et s'étira. Elle se leva et partit dans la direction de la salle de bain. Elle se coula un bain et se déshabilla. Elle rentra dans la baignoire et mit sa tête sur le rebord. Aujourd'hui était un jour qu'elle adorait. Ce n'était pas un jour dans lequel elle n'avait pas cours, mais plutôt un jour où elle avait de bons cours. Elle commençait avec le professeur McGonagall et ensuite avait deux heures avec le professeur Petterson. Elle avait l'après-midi libre. Elle pourrait enfin s'occuper d'elle. Pas qu'elle ne s'entretienne pas, mais depuis quelque temps elle se trouvait pâle et il fallait qu'elle arrange ça.

Malgré tout ce qu'elle se disait pour se rassurer, une chose la faisait douter que ce qui lui arrivait était simplement lié à son accident. Pendant Janvier, elle n'avait pas eu sa période. Alors que si elle s'en rappelait bien quand elle avait eu son accident, elle avait eu son cycle menstruel. Peut-être était-ce dû au stress. Elle se détendit et après quelques minutes, elle sortit de la baignoire. Elle se sécha et avec seulement une serviette qui lui enroulait le corps, elle sorti de la salle de bains. Elle sorti des sous-vêtements qu'elle porta et une robe bleue à une bretelle, moulante qu'elle enfila. Elle mit des chaussures bleues à talons ouverts et s'assit devant sa coiffeuse. Elle se sécha les cheveux et attendit que ses boucles revienne. Elle fit une demi-queue et l'attacha avec une pince. Elle se mit du gloss et du fard à paupières très discret. Elle pris son peignoir et mit son insigne de Préfete-en-Chef. Elle ferma sa porte et partit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Quand elle arriva dans la Grande Salle, elle vit Ron et Cherie qui était en train de se taquiner avec la nourriture et Harry qui était en train de lire un livre de Quidditch: _« Les milles et une techniques du Quidditch »_. Hermione sourit en voyant Harry lire. Cela lui paraissait très drôle. Elle prit place à la table des Gryffondors et se servit du jus d'orange. Elle prit un toast qu'elle beurra, mais au moment de le mettre dans la bouche elle changea d'avis. Elle sentait la nausée la prendre, elle sortit de la Grande Salle en essayant de paraître le plus discret possible. Une fois sortit, elle monta les escaliers jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Elle entra dans une cabine et vomit. Elle n'avait rien avalé, mais pourtant elle vomissait. Après quelques minutes interminable. Elle se redressa et partit devant les lavabos. Elle se rinça la bouche et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle était pâle. Elle se remaquilla avec l'aide de sa baguette. Elle regarda sa montre. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, dans 2 minutes commencerait le cours de Métamorphose. Après un dernier regard dans la glace, elle courut se rendre dans le cours de son professeur. A mi-chemin elle s'arrêta. Elle prit appuie au mur, pour ne pas tomber. Elle se tînt le ventre. Une douleur atroce la faisait souffrir. Elle essaya de reprendre son souffle, mais rien à faire la douleur paraissait s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Le couloir était vide. Les élèves étaient déjà tous rentrer dans leur classe. Personne n'était là pour l'aider. Elle devait se débrouiller toute seule.

Elle pris un souffle profond et avança le plus vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle allait se rendre à l'infirmerie qui était au bout du couloir. Elle se rapprochait peu à peu de la porte, mais celle-ci lui paraissait si lointaine. Elle avançait à petit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle se qu'elle touche le poignet qui la mènerait à Mme Pomfresh. Sa vue commençait à se brouiller. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit l'infirmière en train de faire les lits. Celle-ci se retourna en voyant la nouvelle arrivante.

« Mme Pomfresh, je crois que je suis… »

Puis Hermione s'effondra à bout de force…

* * *

« N'oubliez pas de vous entraîner à l'aide d'un mannequin ou d'une poupée! Cria le professeur McGonagall quand la sortit retentit. »

Harry mit ses affaires dans son sac et attendit Ron devant la porte. Celui-ci vînt quelques secondes et ils partirent se rendre à leur cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Dans la mêlée de la foule d'élèves, qui couraient se rendre à leur prochain cours, Harry et Ron montèrent difficilement les deux étages qui les mèneraient à leur classe suivante. Quand ils y rentrèrent, la classe était vide. Ils s'assirent et commencèrent à sortir leurs affaires.

« Les cours de McGonagall sont de plus en plus dures. Se plaignit Ron

- Ouais, mais on est plus en 3ème année où il consistait à changer des morceaux de feuille en morceau de bois, renchérit Harry.

- T'as raison, mais bon… »

Pendant les quelques minutes qu'ils restaient avant le début du cours, Harry et Ron parlèrent de Quidditch. Les Gryffondors étaient en tête du tournoi. Les Serpentards juste derrière. Ils étaient tellement furieux que dès que l'occasion leur en était donnée, ils insultaient les Gryffondors de tous les noms en n'oubliant pas - bien sûr - de traiter Harry. La classe commença à se remplir peu à peu et bientôt tous les élèves étaient installés à leur place. Le professeur Petterson entra et mit ses affaires sur son bureau. Il ne perdit pas de temps et commença son cours:

« Ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui va beaucoup compter pour vos ASPIC en fin d'années. Nous allons étudier les sorts de Wara ».

Les élèves se demandaient ce qu'étaient ces fameux sorts qu'ils n'avaient jamais entendus parler. Le professeur reprit la parole:

« Il y a plusieurs sorts dans la malédiction Wara. Le premier est « l'Entro ». C'est le plus facile. C'est un contre sort. Il vous permet de résister au sort que votre adversaire vous a jeté en vous tuant de l'intérieur. Il peut être dangereux, car s'il est mal réussit, la personne qu'on est en train de tuer de l'intérieur peut triplé la vitesse du sort et mourir 3 fois plus vite. Nous allons nous entraîner sur des lutins. »

Le professeur Petterson continua à donner les explications aux élèves qui étaient très attentifs. Quand ils furent mis en action, peu d'élèves réussirent. Harry fut un des premiers à l'avoir réussi. Les élèves recommencèrent le sort une deuxième fois et ils en étaient déjà très fatigués. En faite le professeur, lançait le sort qui tuait de l'intérieur aux les lutins et les élèves devaient prononcer le contre sort tout en se concentrant. Ils étaient épuisés, mais leur professeur était assez content d'eux.

« Vous avez un bon niveau, mais il vous manque encore un peu d'énergie. Affirma-t-il. »

Pendant toute la première heure, ils étudièrent les sorts de Wara et pendant la deuxième heure, ils écrirent les particularités des sorts et leurs effets. Harry pensait que c'était vraiment la première fois qu'il exerçait quelque chose d'aussi fatiguant. Alors qu'il écoutait le professeur, il pensait qu'une personne ne s'était pas montrer en cours aujourd'hui. Hermione. Il l'avait vu quitter la Grande Salle, sa main sur la bouche et se demandait ce qu'elle avait bien pu avoir. Il devait laisser Hermione de côté, plus rien ne les liait. Il se remit au travail en essayant d'oublier Hermione. Sans se soucier de ce qu'ils se passeraient dans les jours avenirs.

* * *

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que du blanc. Elle était à l'infirmerie. Elle se rappelait être arriver devant la porte de l'infirmerie et puis plus rien. Elle sentait toujours une douleur dans le ventre. Mais elle était beaucoup moins aigu qu'avant. Elle se redressa sur son lit et vit son bras, il y avait un pansement. Elle était étonnée. Mme Pomfresh, arriva avec quelques feuilles elle vit Hermione et s'exclama:

« Ah vous êtes enfin réveillée! Comment allez-vous?

- J'ai un peu mal au ventre, mais sinon tout va bien. Pourquoi ai-je un pansement sur le bras?

- Je vous ai fait une prise de sang. Répondit l'infirmière.

- Une prise de sang?

- Je me demandais si vous n'aviez pas attraper une quelconque maladie, avec l'état dans lequel vous étiez quand vous êtes arrivé. Dit Mme Pomfresh. Vous savez les sorciers aussi peuvent attraper les maladies moldus.

- Ah ok. Fit Hermione qui comprenait à présent. Et qu'est-ce que j'ai attrapé comme maladie? »

L'infirmière la regarda mi-triste mi-contente.

« Aucune.

- Parfait! Sourit Hermione, ne se doutant de rien.

- Mais je ne sais pas comment vous allez prendre ce que j'ai à vous dire, fit la vielle femme d'un ton plus grave ».

Hermione afficha un air interrogateur, elle demanda à la femme.

« Dîtes toujours. Qu'ai-je?

- Vous êtes enceinte Mlle Granger. Déclara Mme Pomfresh ».

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux, elle manqua tout juste de s'évanouir…

_Couplet:_

_I am thinking of you  
In my sleepless solitude tonight  
If it's wrong to love you  
Then my heart just won't let me be right  
'Cause I've drowned in you  
And I won't pull through  
Without you by my side_

_Refrain:_

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Couplet:_

_Baby can you feel me_  
_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes  
I can see you clearly  
Vividly emblazoned in my mind  
And yet you're so far  
Like a distant star  
I'm wishing on tonight_

_Refrain:_

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love tonight_

_Guitar Break_

_Refrain:_

_I'd give my all to have  
Just one more night with you  
I'd risk my life to feel  
Your body next to mine  
'Cause I can't go on  
Living in the memory of our song  
I'd give my all for your love  
Tonight_

**Traduction:**

_Couplet:_

_Je pense à toi  
Dans mon sommeil solitaire ce soir  
Si il n'est pas vrai que je t'aime  
Mon coeur alors ne dit pas juste  
Parce que je me noie en toi  
Et je ne m'en sortirais pas  
Sans toi avec moi_

_Refrain:_

_Je donnerai tout pour avoir  
Une nuit de plus avec toi  
Je risquerais ma vie pour sentir  
Ton corps contre le mien  
Car je ne peux pas continuer  
De vivre avec le souvenir de notre chanson  
Je me donnerais pour avoir ton amour ce soir_

_Couplet:_

_Chéri peux tu me sentir  
Peux tu imaginer que je te regarde dans les yeux  
Je peux te voir clairement  
Très epris de mon esprit  
Tu es encore trop loin  
Comme un étoile lointaine  
Que je souhaite ce soir_

_Refrain:_

_Je donnerai tout pour avoir  
Une nuit de plus avec toi  
Je risquerais ma vie pour sentir  
Ton corps contre le mien  
Car je ne peux pas continuer  
De vivre avec le souvenir de notre chanson  
Je me donnerais pour avoir ton amour ce soir_

_Break Guitar_

_Refrain:_

_Je donnerai tout pour avoir  
Une nuit de plus avec toi  
Je risquerais ma vie pour sentir  
Ton corps contre le mien  
Car je ne peux pas continuer  
De vivre avec le souvenir de notre chanson  
Je me donnerais pour avoir ton amour_

_Ce soir_

_**C'était « My all » de Mariah CAREY de l'album Butterfly sorti en 1997.**_

* * *

**Iris**: J'espère que t'as eu une mauvaise note à ton contrôle…euh…enfin je voulais dire que tu as eu une bonne note. (lol). Comme tu peux le lire dans ce chapitre Grégory a vu Harry et Hermione. Merci beaucoup! Voici la suite!

**Wynzar: **Merci beaucoup Wynzar! T'as peut-être raison, mais dans la ville où je vis, quand il se passe un truc qui est trop « chaud » pour les petits et que je dis: âmes sensibles s'abstenir de regarder. Ils comprennent rien du tout. Alors que quand les autres dit « c'est chaud regardez pas », ils comprennent. C'est pour ça que j'ai mis ça. Je suis maintenant habituer à leur dire ça. Voici la suite!

**sumiré: **Tu peux écouter Mariah Carey, ça fait un énorme bien. C'est ce que je suis d'ailleurs en train d'écouter en ce moment. Voici la réponse à toutes tes questions. Je fais partir Grégory pour un bon moment, mais il va revenir plus tôt que prévu. Jalousie quand tu emmènes les gens…Voici la suite!

**célina: **Et non, ils ne sont toujours pas ensembles. LOL! Merci beaucoup. J'ai lus les fics de Leacmoa. Elles sont super. Voici la suite!

**Lululle: **Moi non plus, je l'aime pas ce gars. Dans le chapitre 5, il a joué la comédie. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il montre qu'il haïssait Hermione. Voici la suite!

**Hermione Potter Jr: **J'aime bien ton nom d'utilisateur. Voici la suite!

**hermidark: **C'est vrai elle a eu du mal, mais bon…Je vous ai dit que vous seriez déçu à la fin du chapitre 4. C'était sur le fait qu'ils ne sont pas encore ensemble. Voici la suite!

Comment va réagir Hermione? Qui est le père? Grégory ou Harry? Plein de questions. Si vous en avez posez-les moi, je me ferais un plaisir à y répondre. Merci encore pour vos reviews. Je vous adore. +

Gros Gros Bisous!

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »**_

_**« Semeone was saving my life for the first time………………. »**_

_**« Your body next to mine……… »**_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


	7. Emotions Fortes

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: Voir bio

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: Voici la suite avec beaucoup de retard! J'en suis désolée. Les raisons de mon retard sont: Je suis tombée enrhumée, malgré la LONGUE GREVE, mes profs présents nous surchargeaient de devoirs (ma classe et moi) et je manquais d'inspiration. Eh oui! C'est le cas de me dire…

Chapitre7: Emotions fortes

La nouvelle semblait résonner en écho dans la pièce. Hermione était figée. Elle regarda à présent Mme Pomfresh, non avec un regard surpris, mais plein de tristesse.

« Ce n'est pas possible…murmura-t-elle. Je ne peux pas…

- Les résultats sont positifs à 100 vous êtes enceinte. Affirma l'infirmière. Je pensais que vous prendriez beaucoup mieux la nouvelle… »

Hermione était déjà ailleurs. Elle réfléchissait. A son âge, attendre un bébé ne ferait que ralentir ses temps d'activités. Elle avait ses ASPICS à passer en fin d'année, donc elle devait réviser. Son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef prenait une grande partie de son temps.

Elle pensait à l'avortement. Elle n'était pas encore prête à élever un enfant, si jeune.

Ses parents ne l'accepteraient pas et Grégory…elle ne savait pas ce que pourrait être sa réaction. Heureux, pas content? Quoiqu'il en soit, Hermione avait toujours souhaité le meilleur pour ses enfants et Grégory n'était sûrement pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour un enfant. Il était cruel, froid, sans pitié presque « inhumain »…Hermione avait peur que son enfant en subisse les conséquences. Grégory ne remplirait pas son rôle de père…

« Est-ce que vous allez bien? Demanda l'infirmière… »

Hermione n'écoutait toujours pas. L'avortement était une bonne solution, mais elle essayait de voir le côté positif de la situation.

Elle pourrait caché à Grégory sa grossesse et partir définitivement de l'Angleterre. Cette réflexion n'était pas possible car Grégory revenait dans quelques mois et elle ne pouvait pas quitter Poudlard comme ça. Après tout c'était aussi son enfant et il devait en connaître l'existence. De plus elle pensait qu'elle allait avoir son premier enfant. Une personne qu'elle a toujours désiré avoir; si innocent, si fragile…Peut importe ce que penserait ses parents, elle s'était décidée. Elle allait garder son enfant. Elle savait que ce serait difficile, mais un bébé était la plus belle création au monde et méritait de souffrir pour…Tout ce qu'elle espérait était qu'elle avait le bon choix.

Elle leva la tête.

« Mme Pomfresh…appela-t-elle.

- Oui. Répondit celle-ci

- Je…je vais…Je vais garder mon bébé… »

Mme Pomfresh esquissa un petit sourire. Elle s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes bien courageuse Mlle Granger. Beaucoup de jeunes filles auraient choisi l'avortement…

- J'y ai pensé, mais…

- N'en parlons plus. Coupa la vielle femme. Il me semble que vous êtes bien fatigué… »

Hermione s'enfonça un peu plus dans lit.

« Oui, assez…

- Le conseil que je peux vous donner pour aujourd'hui c'est de vous reposer, nous verrons le reste demain. Il faut que je parle de votre situation au Directeur…informa l'infirmière. »

Devant l'air surpris et légèrement furieux d'Hermione, elle continua:

« Je suis désolée, je ne peux pas faire autrement…ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne vous fera pas du tort. Au contraire cela pourra vous aider! »

* * *

« Ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que vous avez bien pris note de tout ce que j'ai dit! S'exclama le professeur Petterson »

La fin du cours allait bientôt terminer et les élèves rangeaient leurs parchemins et leurs plumes dans leurs sacs. Ils avaient passé toute l'heure à écrire les particularités et les effets des sorts « Wara ».

« Comme je l'ai répété, c'est bientôt les ASPICS et il ne faut pas perdre de temps. Il y aura des examens blancs pour vous y préparer. Donc réviser bien et une dernière chose…essayer de canaliser votre énergie pour les sorts de « Wara ». Ajouta-t-il. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire… »

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves quittèrent la salle de cours. Ben Petterson s'assit à son bureau et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Hermione n'était pas venu à son cours. Elle était souvent fatiguée depuis quelques jours. Il pensait qu'elle devait prendre des jours de repos. Bien remplir son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef était très fatiguant. Il le lui avait conseillé, mais elle était bien têtue et refusait de « prendre des jours de repos ». Elle ne dormait que très peu. Il devait en parler avec le Directeur…

* * *

Harry et Ron descendaient dans la Grande Salle prendre leur déjeuner. Ils s'assirent entre Seamus et Ginny.

« Alors comment vous avez trouvé le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal? Demanda Seamus en mangeant son roast-beef.

- Il était super! Il est vraiment bien ce prof, renchérit Ron. Et toi Harry, comment tu l'as trouvé?

- Bien aussi. Mais j'ai trouvé qu'il était plus « sévère » que pendant les autres cours. Mais je trouve que c'est un très bon prof en ce qui concerne la DCFM. L'exercice était plus difficile que tout ce qu'on a pratiqué jusqu'à maintenant…Affirma Harry. »

Les autres l'approuvèrent et retournèrent au contenu de leur assiette.

Lavande Brown arriva avec ses livres dans ses bras et s'assit en face de Harry. Elle posa ses livres sur la table.

« Vous savez quoi? S'exclama-t-elle?

- Quoi? Lui demanda Dean croyant qu'elle allait encore lui rapporter un ragot de Poudlard. Un nouveau couple s'est formé? »

Lavande lui jeta un regard noir.

« Non, c'est pas ça! Dumbledore aura une annonce à faire à propos de la sortie moldus, ce soir…dit-elle toute enthousiaste. D'après ce que j'ai entendus Hermione s'y est mis à fond pour préparer tout ça, mais il reste quelques petits trucs à faire…

- Pas étonnant! Coupa Ron. On parle d'Hermione: le rat de la bibliothèque!

- Je te trouve un peu dur Ron! Lui reprocha Cherie qui venait d'arriver. Hermione n'est plus la fille qu'elle était il y a environ trois ans! Et ravie que tu m'ai gardé une place…lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique. »

Harry eut l'impression que Ron venait d'avaler de travers. Ron échangea un regard avec Harry. Il se leva et se mit face à Cherie.

« Ah…Cherie…je pensais que tu avais déjà mangé… »

Cherie lui lança un regard furieux et tourna les talons.

« Cherie! Attends…S'écria Ron. »

Toute la table des Gryffondor se mit à rire. Ron fit une grimace et courut après sa petite amie. Seamus prit la parole.

« En parlant d'Hermione vous ne savez pas où est-ce qu'elle est? Je ne l'ai pas vu de la matinée!

- Moi, non plus! Reprit Lavande. Mais bon, elle doit sûrement être malade. Tu sais où elle est toi, Harry? »

Harry qui avait essayé d'esquiver la discussion leva les yeux vers Lavande et répondit d'une voix froide:

« Pourquoi tu me poses la question? Je devrais savoir où elle se trouve?

- Euh…c'est…Balbutia Lavande. Tu es son ami après tout! Non?

- J'_étais _son ami. »

Lavande préféra ne pas parler, elle savait que si elle continuait, Harry commencerait à piquer une crise.

Quand Harry fini son déjeuner, il sortit de la Grande Salle et monta à sa salle commune. Il pensait à Hermione. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, la première chose qu'il avait en tête c'était ses yeux. Malgré le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait des yeux magnifiques. Il se surprenait même à vouloir s'y perdre à l'intérieur…Il essayait de se ressaisir, mais c'était en vain. Il pensait que sa dispute avec elle, était totalement stupide. Mais malgré tout, il la détestait toujours. Il y avait toujours ce petit sentiment qui l'empêchait de la détester entièrement…

Il fut presque arriver devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, quand Ron arrivant en courant.

« Je t'ai…cherché…Dit-il en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Je t'ai cherché partout!

- Me voilà. Dit Harry.

- Viens il faut qu'on parle…lui dit Ron en l'entraînant dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors. »

Dans la salle, il n'y avait que deux élèves de 1ère année, une fille de 3ème année et le préfet de Gryffondor qui était en 6ème année. Harry et Ron s'assirent sur un canapé et Harry lui demanda:

« Tu voulais me parler de quoi?

- De notre avenir…

- Eh! On a tout le temps Ron! s'exclama Harry.

- Non, justement! McGonnagall va nous passer les formulaires pour savoir ce qu'on voudra faire plus tard. Tu sais, mon père m'a dit qu'il y avait des postes à prendre au Ministère. Il faudrait que je me renseigne…

- Je te le dit maintenant je sais toujours pas ce que je veux devenir plus tard. Peut-être Auror… réfléchit Harry.

- Voldemort est mort! Rappela Ron…

- On ne sait jamais…fit Harry en haussant les épaules. »

Ron qui connaissait très bien son meilleur ami lui demanda:

« Tu me caches quelque chose, Harry…… »

Harry qui savait très bien qu'il ne pourrait pas lui mentir, soupira et commença:

« Ouais c'est vrai…Je te l'ai pas dit, mais hier j'ai eu un cauchemar. Il n'était pas très précis, sauf qu'il ressemblait à peu près à ceux que je faisais quand Voldemort était là. Mais à la différence, celui que j'ai fait était beaucoup plus sombre et assez flou. »

Ron le regarda avec stupeur.

« Pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit ce matin? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pas besoin de t'alarmer! Répondit Harry comme si c'était évident. Maintenant que je te l'ai dit, il faudra que tu ne le répètes à personne.

- Tu ne préviens pas Sirius?

- Plus tard… »

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit et les 7èmes années qui n'avaient plus cours de la journée vinrent se joindre à Harry et Ron.

C'est Seamus et Dean qui engagèrent la conversation.

« Alors, vous parliez de quoi tout les deux? Demanda Seamus.

- De rien…répondit Harry.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Appuya Dean. Vous parliez de filles…

- Mais n'importe quoi! Dit Ron avec un air outragé. Je te rappelle que j'ai une copine moi! »

Dean et Seamus firent semblant de réfléchir.

« Ah ouais, c'est vrai!

- Mais dis donc, Harry. Reprit Dean. Tu es le seul à ne pas avoir de copine parmi nous…même Neville en a une.

- Ah bon, dit Ron d'un air étonné, et c'est qui l'heureuse élue? »

Neville commença à rougir et se sentit soudain très gêné. Il lança un regard noir à Dean, qui comprit aussitôt qu'il n'aurait pas dû ouvrir la bouche.

« C'est…euh…dit-il en rougissant de plus belle, c'est Ginny.

- Ah c'est bien! Content pour to…QUOI? Cria Ron rouge de fureur.

- Ginny, ta sœur…

- Depuis quand vous sortez ensemble?

- Depuis Noël…murmura Neville.

- Je vais la tuer…s'exclama Ron. Elle m'a rien dit…je vais la tuer…Est-ce que vous avez déjà…enfin…je veux dire…

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Dit Neville qui rougit de plus belle en comprenant ce que Ron voulait dire.

- Tant mieux pour vous! Fais attention à elle. »

Neville fit un signe de la tête positif et Ron se radoucit. Ils avaient complètement oublié qu'il y avait leurs amis à côté d'eux quand ils les entendirent rire. Ils rirent un bon moment avec eux.

Une fois que les garçons et les deux filles finirent leurs fous rires, Lavande se tourna vers Harry.

« Harry tu n'as pas une fille en vue?

- Non. Dit-il sans aucune expression.

- Arrête de mentir! S'exclama Seamus. La seule fille avec qui tu parles c'est Anne! Il doit y avoir quelque chose…

- Y'a rien entre Anne et moi! On est juste amis…c'est tout! Dit Harry.

- T'es difficile! Dit Parvati. Y'a même pas une fille qui te plaît…? »

Harry réfléchit. Il y en avait une qui lui plaisait assez, même beaucoup à vrai dire.

« Peut-être…dit-il d'un ton mystérieux. »

Lavande et Parvati sautèrent sur place. C'était évident que ces deux filles connaissaient toutes les filles du collège. Elles étaient assez bonnes pour raconter des ragots concernant chacune d'elles.

« C'EST QUI? Demandèrent-elles en chœur.

- Je ne vous dirais rien du tout.

- Allez Harry, on est entre potes…dit Ron. »

Harry regarda Lavande et Parvati et tourna son regard vers Ron.

« Ouais, mais bon. Ca ne sortira pas de cette pièce. »

- Je préfère tout de même le garder pour moi. Répondit Harry qui préférait garder son secret pour lui. »

Les garçons approuvèrent tandis que les filles affichèrent des airs boudeurs. Seamus s'approcha de sa petite amie et l'embrassa pour la réconforter. Dean fit de même avec Parvati. Harry toussa pour marquer sa présence ainsi que celle de Ron. Ils s'arrêtèrent difficilement. Ils commencèrent à parler de Quidditch tandis que les filles parlaient des nouvelles tendances en mode.

Vers 16h00, ils étaient toujours là à parler de tout et de rien, sauf que Lavande et Parvati étaient partis dans leurs dortoirs commencer leurs devoirs.

« Je suis pressé d'être dans le monde moldus. S'exclama Ron avec avidité.

- Moi je suis plutôt pressé d'y retourner. Dit Harry. J'en profiterais pour voir Sirius en même temps.

- Il a trouvé un appartement? Demanda Seamus.

- Non, il a trouvé une maison! Rectifia Harry. Et enfin cette année, je vais pouvoir passer mes vacances d'été chez Sirius. C'est fini les Dursley!

- Il était enfin temps que tu sortes de leur maison. Dit Ron. En tout cas, j'ai essayé de trouver un appartement pour Cherie et moi. »

Les garçons le regardèrent étonnés. Il sut qu'il fallait qu'il donne quelques précisions.

« On a décidé d'habiter ensemble. Nous deux c'est très sérieux. Dit Ron d'un ton sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

- Comme c'est RO-MAN-TI-QUE! S'exclamèrent Dean et Seamus. »

Ron rigola un bon moment puis demanda l'heure à Harry. Quand Harry lui répondit, il partit dans son dortoir et revînt avec leurs affaires d'Histoire de la Magie.

- Demain on a Histoire et on a une recherche à faire, mon vieux! Alors debout! Dit Ron. »

Harry se leva avec difficulté. Ron et lui saluèrent Dean et Seamus avant de quitter la Salle Commune.

En descendant les escaliers, ils parlèrent du cauchemar qu'Harry avait fait la veille. Ron affirmait que ce n'était rien de grave, même s'il savait au fond de lui même que c'était beaucoup plus important que ce qu'il disait. Harry émit une hypothèse très probable.

« Et s'il y avait un nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres!

- Et à qui penses-tu? Lucius Malefoy? Sois réaliste Harry, je pense qu'on en a fini de ces Mages Noirs…Dit Ron avec insistance.

- Quand Voldemort était là, je faisais souvent des cauchemars et ma cicatrice me brûlait…

- Est-ce que ta cicatrice te brûle? Demanda Ron

- Non, mais ça va pas tarder! Je veux dire…, le cauchemar que j'ai fait était presque semblable à ceux que je faisais quand Voldemort était là! Insista aussi Harry.

- Si tu pouvais m'en dire plus sur ton « fameux cauchemar »…

- _Il y avait plusieurs hommes cagoulés…_commença Harry en essayant de se rappeler quelques détails. _Il y avait aussi un autre homme plus grand au milieu en noir et vert sombre…on aurait dit une sorte de secte. Y'avait plein de serpents sur les murs…puis il y avait une femme…_ »

Ron fut choqué et confia à Harry qu'il était fort possible qu'il ait raison.

Ils rentrèrent dans la bibliothèque et choisirent une table vers le fond de la salle. Ils déposèrent leurs affaires et partirent chercher les livres qui les aideraient pour leurs devoirs. Ils se séparèrent: Harry partit plus dans le fond de la bibliothèque et Ron vers l'entrée.

Harry regardait le titre des livres, à la recherche d'un qui correspondrait à leur recherche. L'énoncé de leur cours était: _« Faîtes-moi 2 parchemins sur L'expansion de la magie en France. Quand et comment cela a t-il commencé? »_

Il tourna l'étagère et vit une personne assit à une table, qui était concentrée à fond sur son travail. Il s'approcha doucement de la personne en espérant qu'elle pourrait l'aider dans ses recherches, mais il ne s'attendait pas du tout à la voir ici. En effet cette personne était Hermione. Elle ne l'avait pas vu arriver. Harry se figea un peu, mais se ressaisit. Il la regarda un moment. Hermione était en train d'écrire. Au bout d'un moment, elle sentit que quelqu'un était en train de la regarder. Elle leva lentement les yeux vers lui et vit Harry. A son tour elle se figea, mais essaya tout de même de garder son sang froid. Harry vit qu'Hermione était assez fatigué. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose de gentil, mais ce ne fut que ces paroles qui purent sortir de sa bouche.

« Alors ça te plaît de sécher les cours? Ce n'est pas parce que tu es la Préfète-En-Chef que tu as tous les droits…. »

Hermione pâlit. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver.

« Où j'étais ne te regarde pas. Répondit-elle calmement.

- Alors comme ça Miss Parfaite fait des cachotteries! »

Harry avait dit ça avec une telle froideur qu'Hermione prit peur.

« Tu veux que le monde tourne autour de toi, en demandant où t'étais! Commença à s'énerver Harry.

- C'est ridicule…murmura Hermione.

- Dire que t'es Préfète, mais pourtant tu es inutile ici! »

Il s'était approché en disant cela. Hermione sursauta. Harry avait été glacial. Il lui rappelait Grégory. Elle baissa la tête et Harry vit une larme couler sur sa feuille. Il savait qu'il était partit trop loin, mais il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

Hermione se leva ramassa ses affaires tranquillement et mit son sac sur son dos. Quand elle partit, Harry vit le regard triste dans ses beaux yeux bleus. Il sentit une vague d'amertume lui traverser le corps. Il la vit partir d'un pas rapide et regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de dire. Il faisait fuir la femme qui l'attirait le plus………

* * *

La Grande Salle était remplit. Les discussions se mélangeaient aux bruits des couverts.

A la table des Gryffondors, Ron mangeait comme un porc, ce que lui reprocha Cherie. Les discussions allaient de bon train. Seule une personne ne participait pas à cette bonne ambiance. Harry. Il regrettait d'avoir autant blessée Hermione. Il le regretta encore plus quand il ne la vit pas arriver pour le dîner. Il regrettait mais pourtant il ne voulait pas lui faire des excuses. Il se sentait vraiment lâche. Il essaya de penser à autre chose comme au prochain match de Quidditch.

Le prochain match opposera les Gryffondors aux Serpentards. Il devait absolument gagner, pour prouver à Malefoy que ce n'était pas un balafré. Il parcouru la Table des Professeurs et vit que son professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était assez calme. Il l'admirait tellement. Ce professeur était calme, mais dès qu'il fallait travailler il ne faisait pas de cadeau et était très strict sur le travail.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva, une fois que les plats furent vides et propres. Il souriait et paraissait très content de pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à ses élèves.

« Maintenant que vos ventres sont bien remplis et que vous êtes bien rassasiés, je vais pouvoir vous informer de quelque chose. Dit-il avec une lueur de malice dans les yeux. »

Les élèves excités de connaître la nouvelle, se contentèrent de hocher la tête. Dumbledore put continuer.

« Le soir du Bal de Noël, je vous avais promis un voyage dans le monde moldus. Cette promesse a bien été tenue car une sortie a été organisée! »

Tous les élèves crièrent de joie. Tous les sorciers aux « Sang Pur » étaient contents de pouvoir connaître enfin le monde moldus. Seuls les Serpentards se plaignaient en disant qu'ils ne se rabaisseraient pas à un niveau aussi bas.

« Ce « voyage » se fera le 1er Mai. Cette visite se passera uniquement en Angleterre. Commença le directeur. Mlle Granger a rédigé des formulaires pour les élèves à partir de la 4ème année. Sur chaque formulaire d'autorisation, il y a le nom de la personne concernée et celle-ci devra l'envoyer à ses parents pour demander l'autorisation de participer à la sortie moldus. »

Les Serpentards et plus particulièrement Drago, affichèrent des mines satisfaites. Ce qui était sûre c'est qu'ils ne bougeraient leur derrière le jour de 1er Mai.

« Sur cette feuille, montra Dumbledore en sortant une feuille avec des noms écrit dessus, sera afficher vos emplacements. Ce qui veut dire que vous ne pourrez pas rester plus longtemps que l'heure qui sera donné pour rentrer. Vous serez en groupe de 5 pour chaque quartiers ou villes. Plus d'informations vous seront donné dans quelques jours. Mlle Granger devra recevoir les réponses de vos parents avant le 25 Février. C'est tout pour l'instant…vous pouvez aller vous coucher… »

* * *

Hermione était dans la salle de bains régurgitant ce qu'elle venait de manger. Elle était partie à la cuisine pour chercher à manger. Les elfes de maison lui en avaient donné avec plaisir. Elle avait depuis abandonné son association de S.A.L.E. Elle avait bien remarqué que les elfes de maison aimaient servir et donc elle avait brûlé tout ses badges et formulaires.

Si elle n'était pas venue au dîner, c'était parce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir Harry. Il était tellement blessant dans ses paroles et il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Elle se disait que c'était fou d'aimer Harry comme elle l'aimait alors qu'il la détester. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir se retrouver dans ses bras, quand elle avait besoin de se confier ou quand elle se sentait seule et triste.

Elle se rappelait quand Harry venait des fois la voir le soir pour lui demander si elle avait besoin de quelque chose. Il la berçait aussi pour qu'elle puisse s'endormir. Il lui murmurait dans l'oreille qu'il tenait vraiment à elle. Mais tout ça était bel et bien fini. Il ne viendrait plus la berçait le soir ou lui dire qu'il tenait à elle.

Ce n'était pas aussi la seule raison. Mme Pomfresh avait prévenu les professeurs; plus particulièrement Dumbledore sur sa grossesse; et elle se sentait honteuse. Elle ne voulait pas les affronter………pas maintenant.

Elle était complètement épuisée. D'après Mme Pomfresh, elle devrait encore avoir des nausées jusqu'à la fin de son 3ème mois de grossesse. Il lui restait alors encore 2 mois avant que ces nausées s'arrêtent, vu qu'elle était enceinte de 2 mois. L'infirmière n'en était pas trop sûre, car elle n'avait pas les instruments nécessaires pour les échographies ou encore pour déterminer depuis combien de temps elle était enceinte.

Après s'être brossé les dents, Hermione alla dans sa chambre pour se mettre en tenue de nuit. Elle choisi un pyjama deux pièces en soie bleu et prit un livre que Mme Pomfresh lui avait passé, avant qu'elle ne quitte l'infirmerie. Elle prit aussi une petite couverture. Elle partit dans sa salle commune et se coucha dans un canapé près du feu. Elle mit la couverture sur elle et commença à lire son livre intitulé: « _Les premiers mois de grossesse »_.

Quand elle sentit la fatigue venir, elle ferma son livre et le mit sur la table. Elle s'installa un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé. Aussitôt les yeux fermés, elle s'endormit dans un profond sommeil……………

_Couplet:_

_Once upon a time  
You whispered softly  
in my ear  
Loving words and fairytales  
That I longed to hear  
I gave you my body and soul _  
_And you took control  
As you slowly swept me up  
And carried me away _

You told me pretty lies  
As I held onto you tight  
You knew how to get your way  
Ignorance was bliss in your warm embrace

_Refrain:_

_Long ago  
You used to want me  
Now it's all so far away  
But you still haunt me  
And take me back to yesterday_

_Couplet:_

_Every now and then  
I drown in thoughts of yesterday  
And the fools' paradise that you blew away  
I feel you beside me again  
And remember when you came to my window  
On a dark and stormy day_

_Baby, I need you now  
Tonight I'm crumbling down  
Sinking in the memories  
Shadows of you keep washing over me_

_Refrain:_

_Long ago  
You used to want me  
Now it's all so far away  
But you still haunt me  
And take me back to yesterday_

_Pont:_

_Baby, I need you now  
'Cause tonight I'm crumbling down  
Sinking in the memories  
Shadows of you keep washing over me_

_Refrain:_

_Long ago  
You used to want me  
Now it's all so far away  
But you still haunt me  
And take me back to yesterday_

_Long ago  
You used to want me  
Now it's all so far away _  
_But you still haunt me  
And take me back to yesterday_

**Traduction:**

_Couplet:_

_Il y eut une fois  
Ou tu me murmurais doucement à l'oreille  
Des mots d'amour et des contes de fées  
Tout ce que j'avais envie d'entendre  
Je te donnais corps et âme  
Et tu prenais le contrôle  
Doucement tu m'entraînais  
Et m'emportais au loin_

_Tu me racontais de jolies histoires  
Comme je tenais très fort à toi  
Tu savais obtenir ce que tu voulais  
J'étais ignorante face à tes chaudes embrassades_

_Refrain:_

_Il y a longtemps  
Tu me désirais  
Maintenant tout ça est bien loin  
Mais tu me hantes encore  
Et j'ai envie de revenir en arrière_

_Couplet:_

_De temps en temps  
Je me noies dans nos souvenirs  
Et dans ce fou paradis qui s'est  
envolé  
Je te sens encore proche de moi  
Et je me rappelle quand tu venais par la fenêtre  
Par un jour orageux et sombre_

_Chéri, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant  
Ce soir je m'effondre  
Je sombre dans mes souvenirs  
Des fantômes de toi viennent me hanter_

_Refrain:_

_Il y a longtemps  
Tu me désirais  
Maintenant tout ça est bien loin  
Mais tu me hantes encore  
Et j'ai envie de revenir en arrière_

_Pont:_

_Chéri, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant  
Ce soir je m'effondre  
Je sombre dans mes souvenirs  
Des fantômes de toi viennent me hanter_

_Refrain:_

_Il y a longtemps  
Tu me désirais  
Maintenant tout ça est bien loin  
Mais tu me hantes encore  
Et j'ai envie de revenir en arrière_

_Il y a longtemps  
Tu me désirais  
Maintenant tout ça est bien loin  
Mais tu me hantes encore  
Et j'ai envie de revenir en arrière_

_**C'était « Long Ago » de Mariah CAREY de l'album Daydream sorti en 1995.**_

* * *

**kaima: **Laissons le temps au temps…Je suis toujours aussi contente que tu aimes ma potterfiction! Voici la suite!

**Wynzar: **Je ne dirais rien à propos de l'identité du père! Il se peut que ce soit toujours Grégory, on verra…le destin fait bien les choses (moi, comme l'a dit sumiré). Voici la suite!

**hermidark: **J'aime bien le suspence et en même temps je le déteste. Moi aussi je suis impatiente de commencer à écrire le début de leur relation. C'est ça tu suppose que c'est Harry le père…continue à supposer! Voici la suite!

**Iris: **It was evident Iris! Ah il me semble que moi aussi, j'ai fais le même contrôle que toi (enfin, sur le même sujet) et que j'ai eu un peu plus que toi! LOL! Comme tu l'as dit Iris, le père reste un mystère! Je te fais gros Bisous! Voici la suite!

**sumiré: **Merci sumiré! Eh bien le destin dit que le père sera…ah non! Le destin ne sait pas encore décider si il doit vous dire qui est _vraiment_ le père du bébé à Hermione…Voici la suite!

**Hermione: **Merci Hermione. Le père reste un mystère…lol! Voici la suite!

**celine.s: **Ouais, vraiment dommage qu'ils ne soient pas encore ensemble. Mais ça viendra. Je ne dirais rien sur le père…Voici la suite!

**Valeria Granger: **Voici la réaction de Hermione en l'apprenant! Voici la suite!

**mahee: **Merci Mahee! Ca s'est arrangé la description des lieux…enfin surtout pour les prochains chapitres…Voici la suite!

**bidule: **Contente que tu aimes ma fic!Continue d'espérer, peut-être que tes espérances ne seront pas faits en vain. Voici la suite!

**Miss Tiff: **Merci Miss Tiff! Voici la suite!

**DPatate: **Merci DPatate et désolée, pour cette longue attente. Voici la suite!

**hermione potter: **A 6 mois de grossesse le ventre n'est pas trop visible et il y a le peignoir qui recouvre déjà bien le ventre. Ce n'est pas sa faute si elle aura un gros ventre…Voici la suite!

**Allis: **Merci Allis (si c'est ton prénom il est très joli). Ne t'inquiète pas chacun aura son tour chez le coiffeur (façon de parler). Voici la suite!

**Mione: **Merci Mione. Tout le monde espère que Harry sera le père, mais espérez bien…

A propos des tenues j'ai décris: « Elle pris son peignoir et mit son insigne de Préfete-en-Chef. »

Voici la suite!

**hermione potter: **Pourquoi hermione doit-elle dire à Harry qu'elle est enceinte, si ce n'est pas son enfant? Comme je fais que de le répéter le père reste un mystère…Merci et voici la suite!

**Drusilla02: **LOL! C'est vrai que la relation entre le prof de DCFM et Hermione est « louche », mais tu verras ce que ressent Ben par rapport à Hermione.

Le père reste un mystère…Voici la suite!

**Sungirl: **Merci Sungirl. Voici la suite!

**ludivine: **Désolée encore une fois, mais l'identité du père reste mystérieuse encore. En tout cas c'est entre Grégory et Harry. Enfin, moi je sais très bien qui est le père…Voici le chapitre 7!

Voici enfin le Chapitre 7! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps à le faire et j'en suis désolée. Je me mettrais demain au chapitre 8. Je peux vous dire qu'il sera très intéressant avec le retour d'un personnage que vous aimez tous! LOL! Le chapitre 9 sera fort intéressant avec plein de révélations et de suspence. Dans ce chapitre il est dit que Harry a une attirance pour Hermione mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'il l'aime. Il aime juste physiquement…et encore « aimer » ne serait pas le bon mot! J'ai déjà commencé avec la grossesse d'Hermione. Il y aura plus d »informations dans les chapitres suivants. Je ne dirais rien sur le père car il se peut très bien que ça rester Grégory (sourire sadique). Mais on ne sait jamais…………….

Je vous aime tous et vous remercie énormément pour vos reviews. Gros Gros Bisous!

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »**_

_**« Semeone was saving my life for the first time………………. »**_

_**« Your body next to mine……… »**_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


	8. Que D'ironie

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: Voir bio

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: Salut tout le monde! J'ai de bonnes nouvelles pour la potterfiction.

J'ai déjà fait les plans de ma potterfiction. Je peux vous dire qu'il y aura aux alentours de 30 chapitres. Je pensais qu'il y en aurait beaucoup moins mais en écrivant mes notes, je me suis aperçu qu'il y en aurait beaucoup. J'ai pas encore terminé, mais j'ai fait les calculs!

En faite, je me suis aperçu que Grégory était anglais, donc je ne devais pas mettre d'accent sur le « e », puisqu'en Angleterre les accents n'existent pas. Donc à présent, j'écrirais Gregory.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je devais mettre ce chapitre Samedi, mais ne marchait pas. Et mon satané de frère à effacer une partie de mon chapitre, donc j'étais obligé de recommencer cette fameuse partie.

Je vous fais de Gros Bisous et BONNE LECTURE!

Chapitre8: Que de l'ironie…

Hermione frappa à la porte du Directeur attendant une réponse avant de pouvoir entrer. Celle-ci ne fut pas longue à attendre. Elle poussa doucement la porte et entra dans le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore regarda Hermione avec un sourire chaleureux et l'invita à s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle prit place dans le siège et regarda son directeur.

« Mlle Granger, comment allez-vous? Lui demanda-t-il

- Plus ou moins bien……Répondit Hermione. »

Le professeur Dumbledore la regarda un moment et Hermione se sentit rougir. Elle baissa les yeux et trouva un soudain intérêt à ses chaussures.

« Mme Pomfresh m'a mis au courant de votre situation Mlle Granger, qui je dois dire est très délicate…Commença le Directeur ».

Hermione leva enfin les yeux vers lui, contente que ce soit lui qui fut le premier à briser le silence. Elle se sentait très gênée, mais elle ne voulait pas encore ouvrir la bouche.

« Mlle Granger, vous savez très bien que dans quelques mois vous ne pourrez plus vous occupez de votre rôle de Préfète comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à maintenant…

- Mais Professeur, dit Hermione qui consentit enfin à parler, je trouverai un moyen de m'occuper de mon rôle convenablement tout en prenant soin de moi.

- Je n'en doute pas, Mlle Granger. Dit Dumbledore d'une voix claire. Nous sommes au milieu de l'année et dans la partie la plus importante de l'année…Votre rôle sera beaucoup plus important qu'il ne l'a été jusqu'à maintenant ».

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était évident que Dumbledore avait raison. Mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Elle tenait tellement à son rôle de Préfète, elle avait toujours rêvé d'être Préfète-en-Chef depuis son entrée à Poudlard. Et juste à cause de sa grossesse elle allait devoir s'en séparer.

« Il me semble que vous êtes partie voir Mme Pomfresh tout à l'heure!

- Oui……

- Et qu'a t-elle dit?

- Elle m'a dit que c'était trop prématuré…Répondit Hermione d'une voix presque sourde.

- Plus précisément…Dit le professeur Dumbledore.

- J'ai eu un accident il n'y a pas très longtemps et maintenant je suis enceinte. Cela pourrait avoir des conséquences graves sur le bébé. Mais………

- Mais…répéta le Professeur Dumbledore. »

Hermione inspira un bon coup, elle savait que si elle le disait, c'était clair que le Directeur lui enlèverait son rôle de Préfète.

« Mais, si je me repose assez, tout ira bien. S'il vous plaît Professeur! Je trouverai bien un moyen pour m'arranger et de plus Gregory revient dans 2 mois et demi…Elle sentit une boule au fond de la gorge, mais continua. Professeur, je saurais bien me débrouiller……… »

Albus Dumbledore regarda Hermione, elle paraissait désespérée. Il lut dans ses yeux qu'elle y tenait vraiment à son rôle de Préfète. Il lui dit alors:

« Je ne vous enlève pas votre rôle. Mais si Mme Pomfresh m'affirme que votre rôle pourrait être nuisible pour votre grossesse, je pense que je vous enlèverais votre rôle de Préfète-en-Chef…Dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

- Merci Professeur! Merci beaucoup! S'exclama Hermione ».

Dumbledore lui fit un sourire en coin et à son tour s'exclama d'une voix qu'on ne lui connaissait pas :

- Félicitations Mlle Granger!

- Merci……Dit Hermione timidement ».

Sur ce elle sortit du bureau et une fois derrière la porte, elle sauta de joie, un grand sourire au lèvres.

* * *

« Eh Harry! T'as reçu la réponse de Sirius? Demanda Ron.

- Non, pas encore, elle devrait bientôt arriver. Mais parle pas quand t'as la bouche aussi pleine! Dit Harry.

- Oh, désolé… »

C'était l'heure du déjeuner et toute la Grande salle était réunit. C'était déjà le Week-End et Harry ne fut pas mécontent qu'il arrive. La semaine avait été plutôt chargée et il en devenait fatigué.

Plutôt dans la journée, il s'était entraîné avec Ron et Neville à jeter les sorts de « Wara ». En 2 jours, il arrivait à jeter les sorts en étant de moins en moins fatigué. Il faisait de gros progrès et il pensait que s'il continuait comme ça jusqu'à la fin de l'année il obtiendrait beaucoup d'A.S.P.I.C. en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Ron ne se débrouillait pas trop mal, alors que Neville était beaucoup plus précis que Ron quand il jetait les sorts. Ron était vraiment très impatient et n'attendait pas qu'il soit bien concentré avant de jeter le sort. Alors que pour Neville c'était bien le contraire. Avec le temps il avait su prendre son mal en patience.

Après avoir parler de son cauchemar à Ron, Harry avait longtemps hésité avant de prévenir Sirius. Il ne s'était que décidé le lendemain de l'aveu de son cauchemar à Ron, pour envoyer une lettre à son parrain. Il attendait vivement la réponse et avec impatience.

« Tiens Harry…C'est Hedwige…….Lui dit Ron. »

Hedwige fonça vers Harry et pendant un moment il crut qu'elle ne s'arrêterait pas, mais au dernier moment elle ralentit et se posa gracieusement devant son plat et tendit sa patte. Harry prit la lettre qui y était attaché. Ron s'approcha de Harry pour pouvoir la lire avec lui. Harry la déplia et lut à haute voix:

_Bonjour Harry,_

_J'allais demander de tes nouvelles quand tu m'as envoyé Hedwige. J'étais très inquiet! Pour répondre à la question que tu m'as posé dans ta lettre, je pense que si ta cicatrice ne te brûle pas, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de danger pour l'instant. Cependant, c'est très étrange que tu commences à avoir des cauchemars comme ceux que tu avais quand Voldemort était présent. On ne sait jamais, peut-être que s'il y a un nouveau Lord, celui-ci attend le bon moment pour attaquer. Fais bien attention à toi ainsi que Ron._

_En ce qui me concerne, j'ai déjà commencé à meubler la maison. Je peux te dire qu'elle est superbe………La seule pièce que je n'ai pas meubler est ta chambre. Je n'ai aucune idée de comment tu voudrais qu'elle soit, donc j'attendrais les vacances._

_Au faite, je voulais te dire que tu me décevais beaucoup en ce qui concernait ta relation avec Hermione. Tu as bien fait de me l'avoir dit dans ta lettre. C'EST UNE FEMME, BON SANG HARRY! Je ne te reconnais plus! Tu me déçois beaucoup, tu dois prendre soin d'elle ou sinon tu le regretteras amèrement. Elle tient beaucoup à vous, plus particulièrement à toi. On en reparlera quand on se verra. Donne-moi la date de la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, on pourra parler d'homme à homme. _

_A Bientôt! Sirius!_

_P.S.: C'est valable pour toi aussi Ron!_

Harry et Ron étaient très surpris de la tournure qu'avait prise la lettre de Sirius. Ils avaient toujours su que Sirius aimait beaucoup Hermione, mais au point même de leur faire une leçon de morale à propos d'elle; ils en étaient choqués.

C'était vrai qu'à chaque fois que Harry se disputait avec Hermione, il le regrettait aussitôt. C'était aussi vrai que s'il ne réagissait pas tôt il pourrait très bien la perdre pour toujours. Hagrid lui avait dit la même chose, mais sur ce coup-là, il n'avait fait aucun progrès.

« Ben, dis donc. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte………murmura Ron. Mais en tout cas, c'est le mieux placé pour te donner des leçons comme ça!

- Ouais, mais je ne suis pas prêt de me réconcilier avec elle…Dit Harry.

- Avec le temps Harry, je me dis que notre dispute avec elle était vraiment stupide…

- Moi je lui en veux toujours!

- Je ne suis pas sûr que tu lui en veuilles pour ce qui s'est passé il y a 2 ans. Avoua Ron ».

Harry évita de le regarder, et ne répondit pas. Ron eut comme une lueur de triomphe dans les yeux.

- Donc j'ai raison!

- Peut-être…Dit Harry ».

Il jeta un petit regard à Hermione, assise au fond de la table des Gryffondors avec Ginny. Après l'avoir soigneusement regarder, il retourna au contenu de son assiette.

* * *

Un hibou Grand Duc au pelage noir comme l'ébène s'engouffra dans la Grande Salle et se posa devant Hermione. Celle-ci eu un mouvement de recul et pâlit.

« Ca ne va pas Hermione? Demanda Ginny avec qui elle était en train de parler.

- Euh…si, si tout va bien. Dit Hermione en essayant de rassurer Ginny ».

Ce fameux hibou Grand Duc était l'hibou de Grégory. Hermione avait tellement espéré ne plus le voir, pendant un bon petit moment, après que Grégory ne lui est plus écrit pendant des jours. Elle en avait été si soulagée de ne plus recevoir des lettres de menaces et voici que maintenant il lui envoyait une autre lettre.

« Qui c'est? Lui demanda Ginny.

- Gregory…répondit Hermione.

- Ouvre alors! Ce n'est pas ton petit copain! »

Hermione lui fit un sourire forcé, que Ginny reconnut comme un vrai sourire, et ouvrit la lettre.

_Ma petite Hermione,_

_Comment te portes-tu? Où cas ou tu te le demanderai, je vais très bien. En ce moment nous étudions une forme de magie très ancienne datant de plus de 7 siècles. C'est assez complexe, mais je me débrouille pas mal. Comment se passe tes études à Poudlard? Est-ce que tu t'en sors bien. Je ne devrais pas me faire trop de soucis, étant donné que tu es la meilleure élève de Poudlard. Tu dois sûrement te demander ce qui me prend de te demander de tes nouvelles. C'est difficile à expliquer par lettre, je te donnerai davantage d'explications quand je reviendrai. Je t'ai envoyé un colis et autre chose, mais je ne sais pas si tu les as reçus. Peut-être qu'ils arriveront après cette lettre. Je dois retourner en cours. _

_Je t'embrasse!_

_P.S.: Tu me manques…_

_Gregory_

Hermione resta abasourdi. Depuis le premier viol, que Gregory lui avait fait subir, il ne lui avait jamais parlé ou écrit comme cela. Elle se demandait quelle mouche l'avait piqué. C'était vraiment impossible que Gregory demande de ses nouvelles après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. C'était très étrange mais comme il le lui avait dit, ils régleront ça à son retour qui était dans quelques mois. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait gardé sa bouche ouverte pendant tout le temps où elle lisait la lettre. Elle la ferma en espérant que personne ne l'ai remarqué et mit la lettre dans sa poche.

« Je crois que tu as encore du courrier Hermione. Dit Ginny malicieusement. »

La concernée se tourna et scruta les environs. Deux Hiboux Grands-ducs se dirigeaient directement devant elle. Les deux tenaient un paquet recouvert d'un papier cadeau bleu. L'un d'entres eux portait, dans son bec, un petit bouquet de roses rouge. Ils atterrirent devant Hermione et déposèrent le paquet et le bouquet. Ils s'envolèrent et sortirent par la fenêtre de la Grande Salle, pendant qu'Hermione regardait son colis. Elle le prit dans ses mains et sentit que le paquet était assez léger. Elle vit une note dessus qu'elle lut:

_A ma douce Hermione…Gregory_

Hermione continua à regarder le paquet et fronça les sourcils.

« A quoi joue-t-il? Pensait-elle ».

Cependant elle laissa le paquet de côté, elle n'était pas prête de l'ouvrir maintenant et surtout pas dans la Grande Salle. Elle prit le bouquet de roses rouge et le sentit. Elle adorait le parfum que ces roses dégageaient. Elle conclut que c'était Gregory qui les lui avait envoyé aussi. Elle se posait des questions auquel elle aimerait que Gregory y répondent. Elle fut coupée de ses pensées par Dumbledore qui demandait le silence. Elle déposa alors le bouquet de fleurs sur la table et tourna sa tête vers la table des Professeurs. Dumbledore était levé.

« D'habitude je prévois les annonces pour le soir mais il fallait que je vous le dise maintenant. Demain étant le 14 Février, j'ai prévu une petite surprise pour vous ».

Les élèves avaient déjà leurs petites idées sur cette fameuse « petite surprise » et étaient excités d'avance……………plus particulièrement les filles!

« J'ai constaté que le Bal de Noël a été une grande réussite et pour cela j'ai décidé de vous organiser un Bal de St Valentin! Annonça Dumbledore avec une pointe de malice. Pour ceux qui cherchent l'âme sœur ou qui sont déjà en amour, aucune tenue n'est particulièrement recommandé, vous venez comme vous le voulez ».

Toutes les filles de Poudlard étaient aux anges. Quelques unes se demandaient, quelle tenue elles allaient pouvoir enfiler. D'autres se demandaient quelle serait leur proie ou encore d'autres qui réclamaient à leur copain un cadeau pour le lendemain.

Cependant, les filles n'étaient pas toutes seules dans leurs délires. Les garçons aussi étaient excités. Ils avaient déjà leur proie et c'était le meilleur moment pour les attraper. Ils avaient déjà préparé leur petit numéro et ils seraient prêts à les mettre à exécution le lendemain.

Hermione était bien heureuse que Gregory ne soit pas là. Elle allait pouvoir passer une soirée tranquille. Elle pourrait enfin s'amuser. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir car elle devait retourner dans sa chambre et répondre à la fameuse lettre de Gregory. Elle se leva et regarda Ginny qui s'apprêtait aussi à partir.

« Je dois y aller, Ginny! On se revoit plus tard. Au revoir! Lui dit-elle.

- Ok! A plus! Répondit Ginny ».

Hermione lui sourit et prit ce que Gregory lui avait envoyé et se dirigea vers la sortie. En arrivant devant la porte, elle sentit que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle parcourut la Grande Salle mais ne vit personne. Elle haussa les épaules et sortit de la Grande Salle.

* * *

Harry avait détourner les yeux au dernier moment, quand Hermione avait tourné la tête. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il regrettait toujours ce qui c'était passé dans la bibliothèque il y avait 2 jours. Ce qu'il regrettait plus, c'était de lui avoir dit qu'elle était inutile à Poudlard. Pendant 4 ans et demi, elle l'avait aidé à faire ses devoirs, à résoudre des énigmes, à lui apprendre des sorts de défenses et d'attaques. C'était comme ça qu'il lui disait: Merci. Il savait qu'elle en avait été blessée. Il se secoua et se leva à son tour. Il devait monter et répondre à la lettre de Sirius. Il soupira. Heureusement que la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait lieu le 24 Mars. La leçon de moral de son parrain était bien loin.

« Bon, tu viens Ron? Demanda Harry.

- J'arrive! »

Après que Ron ait dit au revoir à Cherie, ils purent sortirent de la Grande Salle. Mais à leur grande déception, ils croisèrent Drago Malefoy accompagné de ses deux grands gardes du corps.

« Hé Potter! Cria-t-il. T'y seras au Bal demain?

- En quoi cela te regarde-t-il? Demanda Harry entre ses dents.

- Oh, pour rien. Je me disais que comme tu es tout seul, il fallait que tu séduises la personne la fille qui te fait rêvé. Mais comme tu es nul dans ce domaine, tu allais faire fuir toutes les filles de Poudlard et il faut que j'en séduise u…Commença Malefoy.

- Tu sais quoi Malefoy? Va te faire voir! T'es vraiment ennuyant! T'as rien trouvé de mieux! Le coupa Harry ».

Malefoy rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Harry content de ce qu'il venait de provoquer tourna les talons avec Ron qui lançait des jurons envers Malefoy. Mais ce dernier ne comptait pas s'en tenir là.

« C'est qui que tu comptes séduire? Ta pauvre petite Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger? Dit Malfoy de façon sarcastique ».

Harry se retourna vivement ainsi qu'Hermione qui était encore au milieu des marches. Elle attendit de voir la réaction d'Harry et elle ne fut pas déçue de s'être arrêté.

« Comment l'as tu appelé? Je crois avoir mal entendu…Demanda Harry en sentant la colère monter en lui.

- Tu m'as bien entendu! Je l'ai appelé Sang-de-Bourbe. Répéta Malefoy avec une pointe de fierté dans la voix ».

Harry prit Malefoy avec une vitesse fulgurante; Hermione sursauta et faillit même tomber des marches si elle ne s'était pas retenu; et lui donna un coup de poing dans la mâchoire. Malefoy tomba à la renverse et se tînt la bouche qui était en sang. Harry allait encore lui sauter dessus mais Ron le retînt par les bras. Il lui disait de se calmer sinon les professeurs allaient arriver et enlever des points à Gryffondors. Finalement Harry se calma et cracha à Malefoy:

« La prochaine que tu traites encore Hermione de Sang-de-Bourbe, tu regretteras le moment d'être venu au monde! »

Malefoy le regarda avec un regard de haine en se tenant la bouche. Harry fit demi-tour et trouva Hermione au milieu des marches le regardant. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry fut surpris de sentir que son propre regard voulait dire « Pardonne-moi ». Il fut surpris quand Hermione lui lança un regard glacial. Elle n'était pas prête à lui pardonner. Elle se retourna et monta les marches. Quand elle disparut, Harry soupira pour la seconde fois. Il ne savait vraiment que faire. Il continua de monter les marches avec Ron. Ce dernier n'avait rien manqué de la scène entre Harry et Hermione…

* * *

Hermione entra dans sa chambre et déposa le paquet et le bouquet de fleurs sur son lit. Elle enleva son peignoir pour le mettre dans son armoire. Elle s'assit sur son lit en repensant à ce qui venait de se passer. Harry avait vraiment été hors de lui. Mais elle sourit en se disant que Harry l'avait vraiment défendue. Elle en avait été surprise et contente. Cependant elle n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui pardonner après ce qu'il lui avait dit à Bibliothèque il y a deux jours. Elle se leva du lit se rappelant qu'elle devait répondre à une certaine lettre. Elle se mit à son bureau, prit un parchemin dans un tiroir et prit une plume. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait lui répondre. Quand elle fut sûre que ce à quoi elle pensait étaient les bons mots, elle trempa sa plume dans l'encre et écrivit:

_Je vais très bien pour ton information. Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais j'aimerais plus d'explications à ton retour!_

_Hermione._

Sa lettre était brève et froide. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son temps à écrire une longue lettre à une personne qu'elle détestait. Elle savait que quand il reviendrait il la giflerait pour la froideur de sa lettre mais il fallait qu'elle écrive ce qu'elle pensait. Elle enroula la lettre et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit la cage de sa chouette, Athéna. Elle l'avait acheté sur le chemin de Traverse en 6ème année. Elle lui avait donné un nom grec car elle adorait la mythologie grecque depuis qu'elle avait appris que son prénom, Hermione, était la fille d'Hélène et de Ménélas de Troie. Elle avait trouvé que Athéna était la déesse de la guerre et de l'intelligence et avait nommé sa chouette pour cela. Elle caressa la tête de sa chouette qui avait un pelage doré comme la couleur de ses cheveux. Hermione avait littéralement craqué sur la chouette.

« Athéna, tu peux envoyer une lettre à Gregory s'il te plaît? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une voix douce ».

La chouette hulula en signe de réponse. Hermione lui attacha la réponse à la patte. Athéna lui mordit l'oreille, celle-ci rit et ouvrit la fenêtre. La chouette s'envola et quand elle fut à perte de vue, Hermione prit place sur son lit. Elle prit le paquet dans ses mains et le regarda un instant. Elle le tourna dans tous les sens. Elle hésitait entre l'ouvrir ou le laisser fermer. Pourquoi Gregory lui envoyait des cadeaux alors qu'il savait qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux. Peut-être essayait-il de faire de l'ironie? Ce qui était sûr, c'était qu'après tout ce que Gregory lui avait fait subir, Hermione ne tomberait plus jamais amoureuse de lui. Il n'y aurait plus aucun amour même si Gregory voudrait recommencer à zéro. Après quelques minutes de réflexion, elle alla prendre dans son armoire une serviette de bain et prit le paquet avec elle. Elle sortit de sa chambre et alla dans la salle commune. Elle déposa le paquet sur la grande table. Elle l'ouvrirait quand elle serait prête. Elle alla dans la salle bain: non pour prendre une douche bien qu'elle le ferait plus tard. Elle voulait couper ses cheveux les trouvant trop longs. Après tout, elle aussi était une fille, il fallait qu'elle commence déjà à se préparer pour le lendemain. Pour cela, elle avait tout prévu…

* * *

Harry fouilla dans sa malle pour trouver les vêtements qui lui conviendrait. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait mais ces vêtements étaient au fond de sa malle. Quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait porter, il remit tous ces vêtements dans la malle. Il s'habilla rapidement. Il portait un baggi bleu foncé avec un T-shirt blanc. Il alla se regarder dans le miroir. C'était parfait. Avec ses quelques mèches qui lui tombaient sur l'œil il avait l'air rebelle. Il sortit du dortoir et alla dans la salle commune. Il y trouva Ron et Cherie qui était en train de partager un moment très intime. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et se racla la gorge. Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers Harry. Cherie rougit.

« Oh, heu…salut Harry! Dit-elle en bégayant ».

Harry sourit et alla vers Cherie et lui fit la bise. Ron fit la moue, Harry et Cherie rigolèrent.

« Ne sois pas jaloux Ron! Lui Dit Cherie en souriant. »

Puis en se tournant vers Harry elle lui dit:

« Anne va arriver. A tout à l'heure! »

Cette dernière prit la main de Ron et ils sortirent en disant au revoir à Harry. Le jeune homme attendit un peu. Il allait aller au bal avec Anne, ils s'étaient dit qu'à deux c'était beaucoup plus amusant que d'y aller tout seul. Après quelques minutes d'attente, il la vit descendre du dortoir des filles de 6ème année. Elle aussi s'était habillé simplement pour l'occasion. Elle s'était vêtue d'un pantalon moulant et d'un petit débardeur. Elle rejoignit Harry et lui sourit.

« Ca va? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Ouais, ouais. Et toi?

- Je suis pressé de voir ce que Dumbledore a fait à notre Grande Salle. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Moi aussi ».

Sur ce ils descendirent en direction de la Grande Salle.

* * *

« Zut! HO! Je vais être en retard! Se plaignait Hermione. »

Il était 19h54, le Bal de St Valentin commençait dans 6 minutes et Hermione n'était toujours pas prête. Elle avait passé sa journée à réviser les cours et dormir. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'endormait en plein milieu de la journée. Elle s'était réveillée en retard et avait passé sa vie dans la douche.

Elle venait tout juste de sortir de la salle de bain et quand elle avait vu l'heure, elle avait paniquée. Elle devait se sécher les cheveux qu'elle avait coupé jusqu'aux dessous des épaules, se maquiller, se faire les ongles et s'habiller. Elle préférait commencer par les ongles. Elle hésitait entre un vernis rose clair et un vernis légèrement argenté. Elle opta pour l'argenté après quelques minutes. Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas mettre du vernis sur les doigts tellement elle était pressée. Après avoir passé 5 minutes à errer dans la chambre pour être sûre que ses ongles soient bien sec, elle commença à se maquiller. Comme d'habitude ceci ne prit pas plus 10 minutes. Fard à paupière bleue très léger et rouge à lèvres rouge sur le visage.

« Parfait ! se dit-elle ».

Elle se leva de sa coiffeuse et se dirigea vers son lit quand elle se rappela quelque chose. Elle avait oublié sa pince et son sèche-cheveux ensorcelé dans la salle de bain. Elle était au bord de la crise de nerf. Elle soupira et sortit de sa chambre. Elle se dit à haute voix:

« Voilà! J'ai raté le début! Bravo Hermione! »

Elle monta jusqu'à la salle de bain qui était en hauteur par rapport à sa chambre et la Salle Commune. Arrivée dans la salle de bain, elle se rua vers l'armoire, ouvrit le deuxième tiroir et prit son sèche-cheveux. Elle chercha sa pince, sans succès. Elle sentait que si ça continuait à se passer aussi mal, elle casserait la première chose qui était à sa porter, ce qui voulait dire: son sèche-cheveux. Elle entendit le tableau de la fée pivoter, c'était le portrait de la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef.

« Qui d'autre à part les profs connaissent le mot de passe? Se demanda-t-elle. »

Elle se demandait bien qui pouvait venir à cette heure là, alors que tout le monde était au bal.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain pour voir le nouvel arrivant. Elle descendit les escaliers pour voir celui qui venait d'entrer de plus près. Quand elle fut assez près et le regarda. Elle sentait le tournis la prendre et lâcha son sèche-cheveux. Elle resta les yeux grands ouverts. Que faisait-il ici? Elle recula et l'homme lui sourit.

« Tu n'es pas contente de me voir Hermione? Lui demanda-t-il ».

C'était Gregory…

_Couplet:_

_Baby, don't tell me you miss me  
You love me  
Don't whisper gently that you can forget me  
Tonight tonight, cause I've heard it all before  
Just turn away don't play that game  
Baby I don't want to anymore_

_Refrain:_

_Let it all fade away  
Don't you know that love is gone  
It's too late  
Everything fades away  
Nothing ever stays the same  
Baby, no no no_

_Couplet:_

_Baby don't tell me you're sorry you hurt me  
How many times can I give in  
How many battles can you win  
Oh don't beg for mercy  
Tonight tonight cause I can't take any more  
Just turn around don't break me down  
Baby I don't love you like before_

_Refrain:_

_Let it all fade away  
Don't you know that love is gone  
It's too late  
Everything fades away  
Nothing ever stays the same  
Baby, no no no_

_Pont (Corey Rooney):_

_So hard for me to let you go  
Don't leave me standing in the cold  
Oh baby give me one more chance  
I know that we can make it last  
Just let me love you one more time_

_Refrain:_

_Let it all fade away  
Don't you know that love is gone  
It's too late  
Everything fades away  
Nothing ever stays the same  
Baby, no no no_

_Let it all fade away  
Don't you know that love is gone  
It's too late  
Everything fades away  
Nothing ever stays the same  
Baby, no no no_

**Traduction:**

_Couplet:_

_Chéri, ne me dit pas que je te manque  
Que tu m'aimes  
Ne murmure pas gentiment que tu peux m'oublier  
Ce soir, ce soir car je l'ai déjà entendu avant  
Eloigne toi juste, ne joue plus à ce jeu  
Chéri, je ne le veux plus jamais_

_Refrain:_

_Laisse tout s'effacer  
Ne sais tu pas que notre amour part  
C'est trop tard  
Tout s'efface  
Rien ne sera plus pareil  
Chérie, non, non, non_

_Couplet:_

_Chéri ne me dis pas que tu es désolé de me blesser  
Combien de nombreuses fois puis je céder  
Combien de batailles peux tu gagner  
Ce soir ce soir parce que je ne veux plus me faire prendre  
Eloigne toi juste, ne me blesse pas  
Chéri je ne t'aime plus comme avant_

_Refrain:_

_Laisse tout s'effacer  
Ne sais tu pas que notre amour part  
C'est trop tard  
Tout s'efface  
Rien ne sera plus pareil  
Chérie, non, non, non_

_Pont (Corey Rooney):_

_Il est trop de dur pour moi de te laisser partir  
Ne me quitte pas en me laissant dans le froid  
Oh baby donne moi encore une chance  
Je sais que tu dois m'en laisser une dernière  
Laisse moi encore t'aimer une fois_

_Refrain:_

_Laisse tout s'effacer  
Ne sais tu pas que notre amour part  
C'est trop tard  
Tout s'efface  
Rien ne sera plus pareil  
Chérie, non, non, non_

_Laisse tout s'effacer  
Ne sais tu pas que notre amour part  
C'est trop tard  
Tout s'efface  
Rien ne sera plus pareil  
Chérie, non, non, non_

_**C'était « Everything fades away » de Mariah CAREY de l'album Music Box sorti en 1993.**_

* * *

**chloé: **Je vais très bien Chloé, merci! Merci ça me fait très très plaisir! Normalement je devais le poster hie, mais ne marchait pas donc vous avez attendu un jour de plus. Voici la suite!

**hermione black: **J'essayerai à l'avenir. Voici la suite!

**Drusilla02: **Merci Drusilla. C'est normal qu'elle ait des pertes de mémoires, elle n'est toujours pas guérie de son accident. Non, je rigole. Moi non plus je ne sais pas pourquoi elle est convaincue que c'est Greg le père. Je lui ai demandé et elle m'a dit que ce n'était pas mon problème. Je la laisse dans son délire.

En ce qui concerne Ben, c'est un homme! C'est tout à fait normal qu'il s'inquiète pour Hermione, non! Vous allez connaître Ben, dans les chapitres futurs. Voici la suite!

**LilyRose: **Merci LilyRose. Seul le destin dira qui est le père! J'espère aussi que Harry changera de caractère envers Hermione. Il a un caractère de chien…Voici la suite!

**valeska: **Merci. C'est Greg le père! Enfin……en quelques sortes. Harry est embrouiller dans ses sentiments et il a décidé de choisir la facilité: Se disputer avec Hermione. Voici la suite!

**Iris: **Motus et bouche cousu Iris! Tu ne dis rien! Merci et voici la suite!

**sumiré: **LOL sumiré! Le destin est déjà tout écrit! Tu verras bien ce qu'il réserve à notre pauvre Hermione. Que crois-tu avoir compris? Voici la suite!

**celine.s: **Merci! Voici la suite!

**Sungirl: **Thanks! Voici la suite!

**DPatate: **LOL! Voici la suite!

**audrey-anne: **Ca me fais plaisir que tu aimes! Voici la suite!

**Allis: **Peut-être! Seul le destin le sait…Voici la suite!

Enfin le chapitre 8. Vous trouvez pas que Gregory est bizarre? Que fait-il à Poudlard? Est-ce qu'Harry commence à avoir des sentiments pour Hermione? HAHA! Vous le saurez bientôt! Petite remarque sur la chanson: elle est magnifique vous devriez la télécharger……Gros Gros Bisous à tout mes reviewers!

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »**_

_**« Someone was saving my life for the first time………………. »**_

_**« Your body next to mine……… »**_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


	9. Retour Très Innatendu et Explications

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: Voir bio

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: Salut, salut tout le monde! Je suis heureuse! Très très heureuse! J'ai reçu depuis le début de mon histoire 100 reviews! Je suis très contente. J'espère que le nombre de reviews va encore grimper! Je vous aime! Merci Merci BEAUCOUP!

Petite info: J'ai rajouté quelques éléments intéressant dans ma biographie, si vous n'avez rien à faire, allez la lire si cela vous plaît.

Donc revenons à nos moutons, me voici avec un nouveau chapitre! Le chapitre 9! Rassurez-vous le chapitre 10 a déjà été commencé. Tout le monde est énervé à l'idée que je fasse revenir Gregory. Cependant………non! Je peux pas vous dire…Vous allez le découvrir plus tard mais je vous préviens que ce sera dans des chapitres plus loin! En passant McNeil se prononce MacNil.

Je voudrais remercier Venusa qui m'a corrigé ce chapitre! Gros Bisous!

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! Je fais du mieux que je peux grâce à vous et j'espère que ça vous plaît! BONNE LECTURE!

Chapitre9: Retour Très Inattendu et Explications

Hermione recula de nouveau et mit sa main sur sa bouche. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il revienne maintenant. Ils étaient qu'en Février, il aurait dû revenir dans plus de deux mois. Hermione resta pétrifiée devant Gregory. Il ne pouvait pas être là ce n'était pas possible se disait-elle.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Hermione? N'es-tu pas contente de me voir? Lui redemanda-t-il. »

Hermione se reprit et le regarda dans les yeux. Elle fut étonnée de sentir que ses propres yeux lui lançaient des éclairs. Gregory, lui, la regardait avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, Hermione ne pouvait pas reculer. Ses jambes ne répondaient plus à son cerveau. Quand Gregory fut assez prêt d'elle, il la regarda des pieds à la tête. Elle était encore en serviette de bain, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se changer.

« Je vois que tu viens de prendre une douche. Dit-il calmement.

- Oui, mais si…dit Hermione d'une voix rauque, si ça ne te dérange pas je dois aller m'habiller ».

Elle essaya de partir mais Gregory la retînt. Il l'approcha de lui et la regarda dans les yeux.

« Ne me touche pas…le prévint-elle.

- Tu m'as manqué…Hermione. Dit-il dans un souffle ».

Il mit une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et la regarda une nouvelle fois.

« Tu es si belle, quand tu es comme ça… »

Hermione se contenta de le regarder, il était si étrange. Il n'était pas aussi froid que d'habitude bien qu'elle avait toujours le sentiment qu'elle ne devait pas lui faire confiance.

« As-tu reçu ce que je t'ai offert? »

Hermione jeta un regard vers la grande table où elle avait, la veille, déposé le paquet. Gregory suivit son regard et vit le paquet encore dans son emballage posé sur la table. Il quitta Hermione et contourna le canapé pour aller le chercher.

« Je vois que tu n'as même pas pris la peine de l'ouvrir. S'exclama-t-il.

- A quoi cela servirait-il? Questionna Hermione en croisant les bras»

Gregory prit le paquet et revînt vers Hermione. Il le lui tendit et lui dit:

« Ouvre.

- Je n'en ai pas envie.

- C'est un cadeau Hermione. Continua-t-il. Ouvre-le.

- Je n'ai pas de cadeau à recevoir de toi! Je n'en veux pas Gregory et je ne l'ouvrirai pas. Pas après tout ce que tu m'as fait subir ».

Elle avait dit cela dans un souffle, sa gorge se resserrait au fur et à mesure qu'elle parlait. Il déposa le paquet sur le canapé et prit Hermione par les bras. Celle-ci se dégagea et lui cracha:

« Ne me touche pas! »

Elle le regarda avec haine et dégoût. En temps normal, il l'aurait déjà giflé mais étrangement il resta calme.

« Hermione, je sais que tout ce que je t'ai fait était mal. Je sais que tu en as souffert…

- POURQUOI L'AS TU FAIT ALORS? ».

Hermione avait perdu son sang froid. Il se foutait vraiment d'elle.

« Je n'ai pas terminé ma phrase. Je regrette vraiment de t'avoir violer Hermione…Lui dit-il

- Tu quoi? Tu regrettes! Répéta Hermione en plissant les yeux. Attends, t'as répété ton texte avant de venir?

- Hermione crois-moi! Je le regrette vraiment! Quand je suis arrivé à StudyHard, j'étais toujours le même Gregory…Celui qui aimait faire du mal à sa copine, celui qui aimait mépriser les enfants de Moldus mais depuis quelques jours, je repense à nous…

- Nous? Tu sais que tu pourrais être acteur… Répéta Hermione de façon ironique.

- Oui, nous! »

Il avait dit cela en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Tout les bons moments qu'on a eu m'as manqué quand j'étais en Autriche et aujourd'hui aussi cela me manque.

- Il n'y a jamais eu de nous…Depuis le jour où tu as trahis ma confiance c'est toi ET moi…Et j'imagine aussi que quand tu me battais c'était un bon moment!

- Non, Hermione. Je te l'ai dit et je te le répète, je regrette que tu ais souffert à cause de moi.

- Tu mens!

- Il ne s'est pas passé un jour sans que je pense à toi depuis que je me suis repris. Pas un jour Hermione…je tiens beaucoup à toi!

- Et tu crois que je vais te croire… ».

Gregory la regarda désespéré. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour qu'Hermione croie qu'il avait bel et bien changé. Elle restait impassible. Il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle. Il la prit dans ses bras et cette fois-ci elle ne bougea pas. Cependant, elle tourna la tête et regarda le sol.

« Hermione…je regrette vraiment ce que j'ai fait… »

Voyant qu'elle n'avait toujours pas bouger la tête, il lui prit le menton l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Hermione…tu m'as énormément manqué… »

Hermione commençait avoir les larmes aux yeux. Gregory la regardait avec insistance et…quelque chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans ses yeux et qu'elle ne pouvait décrire.

« Hermione accepte ce cadeau…lui murmura-t-il ».

Hermione continua à le regarder mais ne fit aucun mouvement.

« Accepte ce cadeau…s'il te plaît. Ajouta-t-il ».

Il lui avait dit « s'il te plaît », elle ne pouvait refuser. Elle acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent vers le canapé. Gregory lui tendit le paquet et Hermione le prit. Elle soupira et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle déchira lentement le papier qui l'entourait. Quand elle eut fini, elle regarda le paquet. C'était une simple boîte blanche qui était assez longue. Hermione le regarda en levant les sourcils.

« Ouvre-le. Je suis sûr que ça te plaira! Lui dit-il avec un sourire ».

Hermione hésita un moment et se décida à l'ouvrir. Elle enleva l'ouverture et regarda à l'intérieur.

« Alors? Ca te plaît? »

Hermione regarda la robe bleue, puis Gregory.

« Je l'ai achetée avant de revenir à Poudlard…L'informa-t-il.

Elle se leva, la robe sur son bras et alla vers Gregory. Elle se sentit gênée.

« Merci…lui murmura-t-elle. »

Comme si il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qu'elle venait de dire, il lui demanda:

« J'aimerai que tu la porte…

- Mais, mais…Bafouilla Hermione.

- Pas de mais. Cela me ferait vraiment plaisir Hermione ».

Elle ne pouvait s'obstiner. Elle hocha la tête et laissa Gregory dans la salle commune. Elle rentra dans la chambre pour se préparer. Décidément Gregory était vraiment très bizarre.

* * *

« Dumbledore ne s'est vraiment pas privé de nous coloré notre Grande Salle…Dit Harry avec un air amusé ».

En effet, la Grande Salle avait perdu toutes ses couleurs pour laisser place aux couleurs, traditionnelles de l'amour: le rouge, le rose et le blanc.

Des cœurs rouges flottaient dans la Salle. Les murs étaient tout aussi rouges. Les tables, étant faîtes pour deux personnes, étaient drapées de nappes de couleur rose. Elles étaient situées dans toute la Grande Salle. Un pot de roses rouges était posé au milieu des tables et de chaque côté se trouvait une chandelle. Les habituelles bougies blanches flottaient dans la salle et le sol était totalement blanc mais au-dessous du sol, il y avait des petites bougies ce qui illuminait le sol.

« Tu viens, on va s'installer. Dit Anne à l'adresse de Harry ».

Il se laissa guider par Anne qui le conduisit jusqu'à une table dans la rangée du milieu. Ils s'assirent et Harry regarda autour de lui cherchant Ron des yeux. Ce dernier était assis plus loin dans une table vers le fond avec Cherie, ils étaient en train de partager un baiser. Ginny était avec Neville à une table plus proche de Ron et sa copine. Il regarda la porte de la salle s'ouvrir, Dean et Parvati suivit de Seamus et Lavande entrèrent dans la salle. En passant ils remarquèrent Harry et Anne qui s'étaient déjà installés. Ils s'approchèrent d'eux et Dean s'adressa à Harry.

« Alors, comment allez-vous?

- Bien et vous. Dit Harry

- Je vais bien, merci. Remercia Anne.

- Très bien. Répondit Lavande qui était au bras de Seamus.

- Moi aussi! Confirma Parvati.

- Tout le monde va bien! Après tout c'est la St Valentin…Dit Seamus.

- Quelque chose me dit que vous allez passer une bonne soirée. S'exclama Anne à l'adresse de Parvati et de Lavande.

- J'espère que ces messieurs vont être galants avec nous. Dit Lavande avec un sourire malicieux. Tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi Parvati?

- Tout à fait! ».

Seamus regarda la Salle qui commençait vraiment à se remplir. Il se tourna vers Harry et Anne.

« Ce n'est pas que vous m'ennuyez mais il faut qu'on aille s'installer, sinon les tables proches de la votre seront toutes prises. A plus!

- Salut! Dit Anne ».

Harry regarda ses amis s'installer à deux tables de la sienne. Il se retourna vers Anne, il la regarda. Anne qui était en train de lire le menu, leva les yeux.

« Quoi? Demanda-t-elle.

- Rien! Rien! Je me demandais juste pourquoi est-ce que tu n'avais pas de petit ami!

- J'ai pas encore trouvé celui qui me fallait, c'est tout. Et toi?

- Pareil que toi. Je n'ai pas trouvé celle qui me fallait…Répondit tout simplement Harry.

- J'espère vraiment que tu vas la trouver…et vite.

- Je l'espère aussi pour vous chère demoiselle…Dit Harry ».

Ils se sourirent.

« Cette table est déjà réservé. Vous n'avez pas lu la carte? Demanda une voix ».

C'était le professeur Petterson. Deux élèves allaient s'installer à une table qui était situé en face de celle d'Harry et Anne. Harry était étonné. Une table réservé mais à qui? Il regarda Anne qui elle aussi avait entendu mais elle haussa les épaules.

Les deux élèves repartirent à la recherche d'une table et le professeur s'avança vers Harry.

« Bonjour Mr Potter et Miss McNeil…

- Bonjour Professeur Petterson. S'exclama Anne. Comment allez-vous?

- Bien merci et vous?

- Bien aussi!

- Harry? Demanda le professeur en se tournant vers Harry.

- Je vais très bien. Cette table, dit-il en montrant celle qui était en face de lui, à qui est-elle réservée? »

Le professeur Petterson regarda la table et se retourna vers Harry. Il lui répondit:

- Elle est réservée à nos Préfets-en-Chefs… »

Le professeur se dirigea vers la table et prit la carte. Il y était marqué:

_Réservé pour Mr Jefferson et Mlle Granger_

Harry fronça les yeux et prit un air étonné.

- Mais Gregory n'est pas là…

- A croire ce que Dumbledore a dit, il est revenu simplement pour quelques jours…Répondit leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ».

Harry était secoué. Il avait prévu de passer quelques moments avec Hermione pendant la soirée, maintenant Gregory était revenu et il allait passé son temps à la coller. Son plan tombait à l'eau…

« Ah ok…Répondit-il ».

Voyant que Harry était ailleurs Anne essaya de changer de sujet.

« Avez-vous participer à la décoration de la Grande Salle?

- Non, c'est Albus Dumbledore. Il a trouvé que ce serait sympathique de vous mettre dans cet univers là…

- Ah bon? Demandèrent Harry et Anne.

- Il espérait rapprocher certaines personnes. Il avait regardé Harry en disant cela.

- Il a raison. Approuva Anne. Est-ce qu'il a prévu d'autres choses dans ce genre? Pour nous mettre dans une bonne ambiance… »

Leur professeur la regarda avec un air assez gêné.

« Oui mais je ne peux pas vous le dire…

- Allez s'il vous plaît! Professeur…Supplia Anne.

- Non, je ne dois pas parler! »

Anne le regarda avec un air de chien battu. Le professeur craqua et Anne échangea un œil complice avec Harry. Celui-ci sourit.

« Avant tout sachez que Albus est particulièrement enchanté que le Ministère de la magie lui ai donné, enfin, l'autorisation. Voldemort ne faisant plus partie de ce monde, ils n'y ont vu aucune objection et sont plutôt enthousiasmés. Dumbledore a prévu un tas de chose pour cette année. Il y a eu le Bal de Noël, la St Valentin, il y aura la journée moldus et il y aura un concours de chant. »

Sa voix était très basse. Harry et Anne furent obligés de se rapprocher pour entendre.

« Entre nous? Demanda Harry.

- Non. Entre toutes les plus grandes écoles de sorcellerie du monde. Environ 7 écoles, si mes souvenirs sont bons. Il y aura un jury composé des Directeurs des écoles et des membres du ministères ainsi que d'autres…Ce n'est pas sûr que cela se fera et je ne sais pas encore tout mais le ou la gagnante du concours…

- Allez-y professeur…Encouragea Anne avide de savoir.

- La personne gagnante gagnera une certaine somme d'argent. Il me semble qu'elle est plus importante que la somme qui t'a été donné pour le tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Dit-il à l'adresse d'Harry.

- Les moldus ont des émissions comme ça aussi…Dit Harry.

- Justement c'est pour ça que les Ministères du Monde veulent le faire. Pour faire oublier aux « Sangs Purs » leurs préjugés sur les moldus. Ils verront que ces derniers peuvent inventer des choses bien amusantes et bien utiles.

- Utiles?

- Oui Mlle McNeil. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de chanteurs dans le monde des sorciers malheureusement. Une star de plus nous fera du bien. Ajouta-t-il en souriant. Mais que ceci reste entre vous et moi, dit-il plus sérieusement.

- Oui! Cria presque Anne tellement excité par la nouvelle. »

Le professeur Petterson, Harry et Anne continuèrent de discuter pendant un bon moment. Harry savait que son professeur était agréable mais à ce point il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Il jeta un bref regard à la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Drago Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson venaient d'arriver. Pansy Parkinson, une jeune fille de 7ème année qui ressemblait plus à un bulldog qu'à autre chose, était depuis sa première année amoureuse de Drago. Elle avait tout fait pour que ce dernier tombe sous son charme. Mais rien à faire Drago restait impassible. Cependant ce soir elle avait eu l'honneur d'être la cavalière pendant une soirée de Malefoy. Pour Harry c'était évident qu'il n'avait trouvé personne pour l'accompagner au bal.

Drago Malfoy était loin d'être laid. Ce jeune homme de bientôt 18 ans avait des yeux bleu gris. Il avait des cheveux blonds de platine et était bien grand pour son âge (il avait la taille d'Harry), il était plutôt bien bâtit et avait un sourire ravageur. Il était loin d'être une bonne personne. Il faisait partit de ses personnes qui pensait que les sorciers qui était nés de parents de Moldus, appelés « Sang-De-Bourbe », étaient inférieur aux sorciers nés dans une famille de sorciers, les « Sangs Purs ». Cependant personne ne pouvait douter de sa beauté. Mais pour Pansy Parkinson, tout le monde connaissait la couleur de son visage.

Pansy avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux marron foncés. Elle avait un nez assez imposant et son visage était tout aussi joufflu que celui d'un bulldog. Sa seule beauté physiquement du moins était son corps. Une poitrine assez avantageuse, un postérieur presque parfait et de longues jambes.

Plus de la moitié des élèves de Poudlard était persuadé que Drago Malefoy avait invité Pansy juste pour sa plastique avantageuse. Mais pour elle cela était un honneur d'être au bras d'un Malefoy et cela se voyait qu'elle en était fière. Elle arborait un sourire plein d'orgueil, Malefoy également, et essayait de marcher d'un pas gracieux ce qui était largement raté. Ils partirent s'asseoir à une table non loin de celle de Ron et de Cherie.

Harry fit un grand effort pour ne pas rire.

« Je dois aller m'installer. S'exclama le professeur Petterson en jetant un coup d'œil à la Grande Salle à présent remplit. On se reverra plus tard.

- A tout à l'heure professeur. Dit Anne »

Harry fit un signe de tête à son professeur et ce dernier partit s'installer à la table des professeurs. Dumbledore se leva et demanda le silence. Quand il se fit dans la salle, il commença à parler.

- Bonsoir à vous tous chers élèves! J'espère que vous êtes tous bien installés. Le dîner de Bal de St Valentin va bientôt commencer. Cependant il nous manque nos deux Préfets-en-Chefs pour pouvoir démarrer le dîner: Gregory Jefferson et Hermione Granger. Nous les attendons et dès qu'ils arrivent, j'aimerai que vous les applaudissiez. Mr Jefferson nous revient de l'Autriche pour quelques semaines. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire pour l'instant! »

Les élèves applaudirent et Dumbledore s'assit. Ils recommencèrent à parler pendant qu'une douce musique s'élevait dans l'air.

* * *

Hermione passa une dernière fois la main sur ses cheveux espérant que tout était bien plaqué et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle souffla un bon coup. Elle s'était vraiment énervée il y a quelques minutes et pourtant elle ne le devait pas. Elle mettait la petite vie de son bébé en danger si elle continuait comme ça. Mais comment rester calme devant Gregory, elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle soupira encore un bon coup et sortit de sa chambre. Elle descendit les marches sans aucun sourire. Quand elle fut proche de lui, il la regarda en souriant.

« Tu es magnifique! Je savais que cela t'irait bien…Lui dit-il en souriant ».

Hermione elle n'était pas du tout d'humeur à sourire. Mais c'était vrai qu'elle était magnifique et très séduisante aussi.

« J'espère que je ne t'ai pas fait trop attendre! Dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

- Quand je vois le résultat de ses longues minutes d'attente je me dis que ça en valait bien la peine. Lui dit-il avec un sourire ».

Il jouait. C'était ce qu'Hermione pensait. C'était un jeu, c'était évident! Pendant un moment elle regretta de lui avoir fait plaisir en revêtant la robe qu'il lui avait offerte. Mais elle s'avouait que cette robe la mettait quand même en valeur et que c'était tout à fait son style.

La robe était faite en satin de couleur bleu nuit. Elle lui arrivait à quelques centimètres au dessus de ses genoux. Elle était à fines brettelles et ces dernières se croisaient et se recroisaient derrière son dos. La robe lui moulait assez bien le corps avec un profond décolleté, en forme de V, et une fente d'environ 10 cm sur chaque côté. Ses chaussures étaient noires à hauts talons.

Hermione avait décidé de se faire une nouvelle coupe de cheveux et cela lui allait très bien. Elle s'était fait une courte frange sur le côté, qui lui arrivait juste au-dessus du sourcil gauche. Elle s'était lissé les cheveux mais les avaient très légèrement bouclés à la fin. Ses boucles d'oreilles n'étaient que des fines bandes en saphirs.

« Tu es belle Hermione. Merci d'avoir porter la robe… »

Hermione le regardait toujours froidement. Elle avait encore du mal à lui faire confiance et c'était pour cela qu'elle prenait ses distances. Gregory s'avança vers elle et mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Hermione se dégagea doucement. Gregory prit un air vexé et d'une petite voix, il lui demanda:

« Tu n'as pas confiance en moi?

- Je suis désolée. Dit Hermione en secouant la tête.

- Je ne t'en veux pas mais…

- On doit y aller Gregory! Le coupa Hermione. On reparlera de ça tout à l'heure… »

Hermione passa devant Gregory et sortit de la Salle Commune.

« Ce sera dur de la convaincre. Pensa Gregory. »

* * *

Harry était vraiment impatient de voir Hermione. Il était bien décider à se rapprocher d'elle. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas cours le lendemain. La fête allait se prolonger jusqu'à assez tard dans la nuit.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils font? S'énerva-t-il.

- Qui? Lui demanda Anne.

- Gregory et Hermione.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves?

- Je sais pas, je suis juste impatient de les voir c'est tout… »

Anne le regarda pas du tout convaincue mais elle ne fit que hocher les épaules. On entendit des bruits de talons marteler le sol d'un pas pressé. Dumbledore releva la tête réalisant qui rentrerait. Harry, lui aussi, savait qui arrivait. Il sourit intérieurement et regarda la porte de la Grande Salle. La poignée dériva vers le bas et la porte s'ouvrit. Harry vit Gregory ouvrir la porte et laisser Hermione entrer. Toute la Grande Salle se mit à applaudirent même les professeurs. Harry gardait les yeux sur Hermione. A chaque fois qu'il la voyait elle semblait de plus en plus belle. Il la regarda longuement sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Hermione afficha malgré son humeur un grand sourire. Gregory vînt la rejoindre après qu'il est fermé la porte. Il mit un bras autour de sa taille, Hermione eut une expression surprise mais elle n'oubliait qu'elle était en public et ne broncha pas. Gregory l'emmena à la table qui leur était réservée. Il laissa Hermione s'asseoir et s'assit à la suite. Une fois les applaudissements terminés Dumbledore put commencer son discours.

« Mr Jefferson et Miss Granger nous vous attendions tous impatiemment… »

« C'est le cas de le dire…Pensa Harry. »

« Puisque vous êtes maintenant là, nous allons pouvoir commencer le dîner. Bienvenue à vous Mr Jefferson! Laissons place au festin BON APPETIT! S'écria le Directeur ».

Les élèves applaudirent une dernière fois et prirent leur menu entre leurs mains et commandèrent ce qu'ils souhaitaient manger.

Harry jeta un regard discret vers Hermione. Celle-ci tenait son menu entre ses mains. Elle avait l'air tellement calme…

* * *

Hermione était plongé dans ses pensées. Elle ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Elle était si bouleversée, si tourmentée. Tout était confus dans sa tête. Pourquoi Gregory était revenu? Elle ne voulait pas le voir surtout maintenant qu'elle était enceinte. Elle se demandait comment elle allait lui annoncer sa grossesse. Elle avait peur que son mauvais côté reprenne le dessus. Elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle connaissait une personne qui avait été dans la même situation qu'elle: Katrina. Après être sortie de Ste Mangouste, les deux jeunes femmes avaient gardé contact. Hermione avait enfin une Femme à qui elle pourrait parler de ses problèmes. Katrina la comprendrait, elle en était sûre.

« Tu ne manges pas?

- Je…je…je n'ai pas trop faim. Dit Hermione gênée ».

Elle avait à peine touché à son plat. Depuis qu'Hermione avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, elle avait perdu l'appétit. Elle mangeait certes, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cela la laissait indifférente. Elle ne se rendait pas tellement compte de ce qu'elle faisait.

« Il y a un problème? Lui demanda Gregory ».

Elle leva un regard vers lui.

« Non, aucun. Pourquoi? Tu t'inquiètes?

- Je ne le devrais pas. Tu es ma petite amie non?

- Je ne suis pas ta petite amie. Hermione s'énervait. Il n'y a pas d'amour entre nous et il n'y en aura jamais.

- Tu te trompes Hermione. Je tiens à toi beaucoup plus que tu ne le penses. Répliqua Gregory.

- Je ne te crois pas! »

Hermione le regarda avec haine. Elle aurait été capable de le gifler s'il n'avait pas été aussi loin d'elle. Elle préféra tourner les yeux. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Harry, qui était en train de la fixer intensément. Ils se regardèrent, plusieurs émotions se mélangeant dans leurs yeux…Hermione espérait qu'Harry l'aiderait juste le temps de cette soirée à surmonter sa tristesse…

_I know there is a rainbow  
For me to follow  
To get beyond my sorrow  
Thunder precedes the sunlight  
So I'll be alright  
If I can find that  
Rainbow's end _

I will be alright  
If I can find that  
Rainbow's end

**Traduction:**

_Je sais qu'il y a un arc-en-ciel  
Pour me suivre  
Pour aller au delà de mon chagrin  
Le tonnerre précède la lumière du soleil  
Donc je serais bien  
Si je peux trouver  
La fin de l'arc-en-ciel _

Je serais bien  
Si je peux trouver  
La fin de l'arc-en-ciel

_**C'était « Rainbow (Interlude) » de Mariah CAREY de l'album Rainbow sorti en 1999.**_

* * *

**kaima1: **Alors pour répondre à la première question, seul le destin sait qui est le père mais a priori c'est Gregory…Ensuite pour la deuxième question je dirais simplement qu'il s'est passé plus d'un mois et demi entre Noël et le chapitre 6 (11 Février).

**Miss Lewis: **LOL! Ta review m'a fait beaucoup rire! Alors Gregory…j'ai choisi le nom un peu au hasard mais je me suis souvenu de Gregory Richards dans « Sunset Beach » et je dois dire que mon Gregory lui ressemble à certains points… Est-ce que tu pourrais m'envoyer le reste de tes décrets s'il te plaît, j'aimerais bien lire ce que tu as inventé…

Harry est, comment dire? Hum…il ne réalise toujours pas qu'Hermione a changé…Il n'est pas tellement dans la réalité…En tout cas merci pour ta review.

**Hermione104: **On dit souvent que les gars sont longs à la détente, non!

**sumiré: **Il fallait quand même bien que quelqu'un vienne remonter les brettelles à notre cher Harry. En ce qui concerne le reste de ta review je répondrai que par une seule phrase: Je me tairai en ce qui concerne le reste de la potterfiction…HAHA! Merci pour cette longue review!

**Drusilla02: **Merci Drusilla!

**Dédé: **Le père du bébé est Gregory ou je me trompe? Merci et voici la suite!

**Paradise1: **Gregory est sage….je n'en dirai pas plus je ne fais que d'affirmer ce qui est écrit.

**Allis: **Comme je l'ai dit plus haut Harry n'est pas trop dans la réalité. Comme tu viens de le voir Gregory n'est toujours pas au courant à propos d'Hermione…Bisous!

**Yari: **LOL! Tu sais, tu peux me tutoyer j'ai que 12 ans.

**Sungirl1: **HAHA! Et oui Gregory est de retour et pour un bon moment!

**Venusa: **Merci d'avoir corriger mes fautes pour ce chapitre. Bisous et j'espère que ça t'a plu!

**hermidark: **Merci hermidark! J'espère que t'a passé de bonnes vacances…

**Emma: **Merci beaucoup! Moi aussi je trouve qu'Harry et Hermione font un couple parfait! En ce qui concerne Ben, mystère………Dans le prochain chapitre vous en saurez plus sur lui…En ce qui concerne Hermione, je n'ai pas terminé de la faire souffrir c'est pour ça qu'elle est enceinte! (sourire sadique).

**lololeduc: **J'espère que t'as aimé la suite!

**Iris: **Ca s'est bien passé ton voyage en Tunisie? HAHA! hum…la voilà la suite! Bisous Iris!

**valeska: **Gregory est le père…! Les raisons de son retour sont dans ce chapitre ce n'est pas fini…

**celine.s: **Merci céline! J'espère que tu as aimé la suite.

**lily.jay: **Ravie que tu aimes mon histoire. Ca fait vraiment bizarre de savoir que les gens aiment ce qu'on écrit. Allez Gros Bisous!

**Laure: **Merci beaucoup Laure! Pour le Harry et Hermione se sera dans environ, on va dire………15 chapitres! Désolé de te contredire mais les types comme Gregory doivent sûrement exister…malheureusement. Je t'embrasse! Bisous!

**arwen101: **J'espère que ça t'a plus!

Enfin le chapitre 9. Gregory est revenu, Hermione n'est pas dans son assiette et Harry est bien décidé à passer du bon temps avec Hermione. Que se passera-t-il dans le prochain chapitre. Je peux vous dire que vous en saurez plus sur Ben. Est-ce qu'Hermione dira à Gregory qu'elle est enceinte?

Un petit mot sur la chanson que j'ai mise: elle est magnifique elle ne dure que 1:32 min mais elle est superbe. Elle enveloppe bien le tourment d'Hermione et c'est ce que j'écoute quand je suis tourmentée.J'espère recevoir des reviews pour ce chapitre.

Gros Gros Bisous!

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »**_

_**« Someone was saving my life for the first time………………. »**_

_**« Your body next to mine……… »**_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


	10. Une Soirée Riche en Rebondissements

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: Voir bio

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: Voilà le chapitre 10. Désolée pour le retard et cette fois-ci, il n'y a pas d'excuses plausibles mais il y en a une qui m'a « empêché » de vous mettre le chapitre le 16 octobre. Alors le 16 c'était mon anniversaire et pendant mon temps d'ordinateur, je suis partie faire les courses avec mes copines pour ma fête qui était le Samedi 18, je pensais pouvoir vous mettre le chapitre mais il y avait ma fête et j'étais un peu en retard donc j'ai pas pu…Désolée! Le chapitre 11 est déjà entamé. Je vous laisse lire la suite! Gros Bisous et bonne lecture!

Au faite quel âge avez-vous?

Chapitre10: Une Soirée Riche En Rebondissements

« A présent que vos ventres sont bien remplis, laissons place à la musique! S'exclama le professeur Dumbledore. Passez une agréable soirée! »

Les élèves crièrent de joie. Les tables disparurent laissant place à une grande piste de danse. Tout autour de la Grande Salle étaient situés plusieurs canapés rouge et argent, deux places, en forme de cœur. Dans un coin, il y avait un grand bar avec un comptoir qui avait été placé. Trois elfes avaient été mis pour assurer le service.

Quand la première musique retentit, plusieurs élèves se ruèrent sur la piste de danse. Les autres étaient soit assis sur les canapés ou soit au bar. Hermione était assise sur un canapé, Gregory à côté d'elle. Rien que le fait de le sentir aussi proche d'elle lui donnait la nausée. Elle croisa les jambes regardant la Salle. Elle vit Harry danser avec Anne. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'amuser. Hermione les regarda les enviant. Elle voulait passer une agréable soirée mais Gregory était à ses côtés. Et ça elle ne le supportait pas. Elle se leva et dit à Gregory:

« Je vais aller prendre de l'air! »

Elle commença à partir mais il la retînt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu……Commença-t-elle. Mais Gregory la coupa.

- Viens danser.

- Je ne suis pas du tout d'humeur à bouger! »

La musique venait de finir et laissait place à un slow. Hermione avait les nerfs à vif, à cet instant elle aurait voulu étrangler la personne qui s'occupait de la musique. Gregory sourit.

« Tu vois, tu ne devras pas te bouger, tout ce que je te demande c'est de venir danser avec moi. »

Hermione le regarda énervée.

« Juste une danse…c'est tout! »

Il la prit par la main et mit ses bras autour de sa taille. Hermione, n'ayant pas le choix, mit ses mains autour de son cou. Ils se mirent à danser lentement. Plusieurs autres couples s'étaient décidés à se lever et aller rejoindre la piste de danse. Hermione sentit Gregory se rapprocher d'elle mais ne broncha pas. Cependant elle lui demanda:

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu? Réponds-moi honnêtement… »

Gregory la regarda. Hermione intimidée tourna son regard.

« Hermione, si je suis revenu c'est uniquement pour toi…

- Gregory…

- Non, Hermione. Je parle sincèrement. »

Les larmes montèrent dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Arrête Gregory. Dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui.

- Tu es sans cesse dans ma tête. Hermione il n'y a plus que toi qui compte à présent. Je regrette sincèrement ce que je t'ai fait. Si je devais revenir en arrière pour effacer je le ferais…

- Mais…mais tu ne peux…pas. Dit Hermione, la voix entrecoupée par des sanglots.

- Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Tu es importante. J'aimerai reprendre un nouveau départ avec toi.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne sais pas si je peux à nouveau te faire confiance. Tu m'as tant blessé…j'ai peur. Je ne veux plus souffrir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu ais confiance en moi?

- Il n'y a rien à faire…Souffla Hermione, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- Si, il y a peut-être quelque chose… »

Gregory lui prit le menton la regarda intensément et se pencha vers elle. Hermione ne bougea pas et laissa Gregory l'embrasser. Bien que Gregory l'embrassait avec passion, la jeune fille ne l'embrassait pas en retour. Ses yeux étaient fermés. Gregory se sépara des lèvres de sa compagne. Hermione gardait les yeux fermés. Essayant d'assimiler ce qui venait de se passer.

« Alors? Demanda Gregory. »

Hermione ouvrit ses yeux récupérant ses esprits.

« Je…tu…Elle prit un souffle. Tu n'aurais pas dû! »

Elle se mit à pleurer. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était plus elle. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Elle s'embrouillait. Tout était si confus. Elle sentit les doigts de Gregory caresser son dos d'une douceur irréelle…Elle mit sa tête sur son torse.

« Je suis désolé. Crois-moi Hermione, je suis désolé. Pour tout… »

Hermione l'écoutait mais hésitait encore. Cela ne faisait même pas un jour qu'il était revenu. Elle devait réfléchir. Elle avait besoin de temps. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se prenne la tête avec sa vie amoureuse. Pour l'instant le plus important c'était son bébé. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas dit à Gregory. Comment allait-il réagir en l'apprenant. Elle frissonna à l'idée de le voir furieux. Celui-ci le sentit et lui murmura:

« Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas Hermione? Tu trembles…

- Je vais bien, je dois aller prendre l'air. »

Elle le quitta sans un autre mot. Elle sortit de la Grande Salle…

* * *

« C'était très amusant Harry! Merci beaucoup. T'as faillit verser du jus de citrouille sur mes vêtements. Dit Anne en faisant la mou.

- Je suis désolé, S'exclama Harry. Allez viens par là ».

Anne s'avança et Harry la prit dans ses bras et lui donna un baiser sur le front.

« Ca va mieux?

-Oui, merci mais sache que j'aurai ma revanche…….. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire. Harry passait une agréable soirée pour le moment. Anne et lui n'arrêtaient pas de se faire des blagues. Ils avaient dix-sept ans, mais quand ils s'amusaient ils en perdaient dix. Un jeune homme de Serdaigle plutôt mignon s'avança et aborda Anne.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais danser? Dit-il maladroitement ».

Anne rougit et se tourna vers Harry.

« Ca ne te gêne pas, j'espère…

- Vas-y. Dit Harry. Et tente ta chance…Ajouta-t-il plus bas. »

Anne lui sourit et prit la main du Serdaigle. Harry les vit s'éloigner. Il marcha vers le bar où il avait repéré le professeur Dumbledore.

« Bonsoir Professeur.

- Harry! S'exclama celui-ci. Alors, tu passes une bonne soirée?

- Excellente ».

Dumbledore lui sourit et Harry prit un air sérieux.

« Professeur est-ce que je pourrais vous parler quelques minutes s'il vous plaît.

- Mais bien sûr. A voir la tête que tu fais cela à l'air important ».

Ils allèrent dans un coin isolé.

« Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

- J'ai fait un cauchemar. Commença Harry ».

Son Directeur ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Continue.

- C'était vraiment très flou… »

Harry fit le même récit que celui qu'il avait fait à Ron.

« Tu dis qu'il y avait des cobras…Demanda le professeur Dumbledore. »

Harry hocha la tête.

« Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est un Mage Noir. Tout les Mages Noirs ont pour symbole un serpent. Le Cobra est très dangereux mais moins dangereux que d'autres serpents comme l'anaconda ou le python.

- Pourquoi ont-ils des serpents pour symboles?

- Le serpent est un animal maudit. Avant même d'avoir été puni par Dieu, cet animal était mauvais. Salazar Serpentard avait choisi le serpent comme symbole pour sa maison sans vraiment connaître la signification de ce symbole. Quand il a découvert ce qu'était vraiment le serpent et son histoire, c'était au même moment qu'il commençait à se disputer avec Godric Gryffondor. Pour se venger il est devenu aussi mauvais que cet animal. C'est pour cela que la Chambre des Secrets renfermait un Basilic. C'est une création de Serpentard. Quand un sorcier éprouve une puissante haine, telle que le serpent a éprouver de la haine envers Dieu pour l'avoir dépourvu de pattes, ce sentiment ne s'estompt jamais. Il le poursuit jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie et après sa mort aussi.

Quand un Mage Noir met pour symbole un serpent, il faut savoir qu'il a une haine particulière envers quelqu'un et que celle-ci ne s'estompera jamais.

- Le cobra est un serpent venimeux…Murmura Harry pour lui-même.

- Exactement! S'exclama Dumbledore. Ce qui veut dire que notre ennemi est très venimeux et rusé aussi. Une phrase sorcière dit: Que faire confiance à un serpent c'est vendre son âme au diable ».

Harry regarda Dumbledore avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar après tout. On n'est pas sûr que ce Mage Noir existe vraiment…Dit Harry pour se rassurer.

- On est presque sûr Harry…

- Nous avons déjà réussit à défaire Voldemort, nous pourrons anéantir celui-là aussi…enfin _si il y en a bien UN_.

- La question à se poser d'abord, Harry, appuya Dumbledore, est de savoir qui est cette fameuse personne et quand on le saura on pourra connaître ses faiblesses et ses atouts. Il faudra rester très prudent…Vigilance Constante comme le dirait Maugrey.

- Merci beaucoup professeur… »

Harry se servit à son tour un verre et se tourna vers son professeur.

« C'est une excellente soirée ».

Et une longue discussion s'ensuivit.

* * *

Hermione frissonna. Elle aurait dû prendre une veste, il faisait assez froid. Elle continua à marcher lentement sentant le vent caresser sa peau douce. Elle se trouvait encore dans le parc de Poudlard. Elle regarda les couples qui s'embrassaient au clair de lune. Elle les enviait tellement. Cela lui rappela une fameuse nuit…

**Début FLASH-BACK:**

« C'est très romantique de m'avoir amené ici, tu sais! Demanda une jeune femme.

- Je savais que cela te plairait. N'ai-je pas raison? Demanda à son tour un jeune homme ».

La jeune femme fit semblant de réfléchir. Elle prit une fraise, la passa dans la crème chantilly et en fit manger un morceau à son petit ami. Il la regarda avec amour.

« Oui tu as totalement raison. Répondit-elle. T'as le chic pour savoir ce qui me fera plaisir! Que sais-tu d'autre? »

Le jeune homme prit la fraise et la fit croquer à sa petite amie qui sourit. Il la déposa et alla s'installer à côté d'elle. Gregory avait organisé un petit pique-nique nocturne en amoureux. La lune brillait et cela faisait encore plus ressortir les yeux bleus d'Hermione. Il l'allongea sur la couverture puis se mit sur elle.

« Je sais que tu es intelligente, magnifique, extrêmement belle, douce, attentionnée…Commença-t-il.

- Arrête tu vas me faire rougir… »

Les yeux d'Hermione brillaient.

« Je sais aussi, dit-il en approchant son visage, que je suis fou amoureux de toi. »

Il approcha ses lèvres et les mit sur celle d'Hermione. Il les entrouvrit et elle suivit le mouvement. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Gregory lui caressa la joue de sa main droite. Il se retira et lui murmura:

« Je t'aime… »

Elle le regarda les yeux brillant de larmes et il l'embrassa à nouveau plus passionnément que jamais.

**Fin FLASH-BACK**

Hermione effaça la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue. Elle venait de se rappeler le plus beau moment qu'elle avait passé avec Gregory. Il avait été si romantique, si attentionné. Comment avait-il pu se métamorphoser en quelqu'un de si mauvais? Mais à présent il redevenait comme avant. Hermione avait encore du mal à le croire, à lui faire confiance. Normal après tout. Elle sentit qu'on lui mettait une veste sur ses épaules. Elle arrêta de marcher.

« Vous allez attraper froid Hermione, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé… »

La jeune femme se retourna. Elle fit un petit sourire.

« Ben…je suis contente que vous soyez là. Dit-elle

- Je suis content de vous voir. Alors comment allez-vous?

- Ca pourrait allez mieux, et vous?

- Idem…Répondit Ben avec une lueur de tristesse dans les yeux ».

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude de son prof de DCFM d'être triste. Elle resserra la veste autour d'elle et lui demanda:

« Vous voulez en parler?

- Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit utile…Dit-il précipitamment.

- Si, j'y tiens. Dit Hermione ».

Ben la regarda et sourit. Il mit un bras autour de ses épaules et l'emmena s'asseoir sur un banc. Les rayons de lune éclairaient leurs visages et la nuit était assez sombre.

« Alors, dit Hermione, allez-y. Qu'est-ce qui vous met dans cet état?

- La St Valentin ».

Hermione le regarda curieusement.

« Une femme…murmura-t-elle.

- En effet. »

Il prit une grande inspiration et commença.

« Je n'ai pas eu une enfance sympathique comme d'autres pourraient l'imaginer. Ma mère venait d'une riche famille de sorciers, les MacGowan. Elle était à Gryffondor alors que mon père venait de Serpentard, Henry Petterson. Sa famille faisait partie des partisans de Voldemort. Ils ne s'aimaient pas du tout. La famille de ma mère et celle de mon père se détestait mais un jour mon grand-père paternel fit du chantage à ma mère: elle devait à tout prix se marier avec son fils sinon elle et sa famille en payerait le prix. Ma mère, Ambre, n'avait pas pris ça au sérieux. Mais elle n'en avait parler à personne Cela c'était passé alors qu'ils étaient en 5ème année.

- Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Hermione.

- A la fin de l'année, continua Ben, ma mère apprit que ses parents avaient été tués. Elle était bouleversée. Tout le monde savait que Voldemort était dedans mais dans ces temps-là il ne se déplaçait pas lui-même pour tuer ses victimes. Ma mère était persuadée que c'était le père Petterson qui avait tué ses parents. Elle se rappela de la menace et prit peur. Mon grand-père revînt lui faire une proposition.

- Mais que cherchait-il?

- Leur famille commençait à être soupçonné de faire partie des partisans de Voldemort. Pour éviter d'être emprisonnée, il avait décidé que si son fils se mariait avec une MacGowan, qu'ils ne seraient plus soupçonnés de quoi que ce soit. Et ça marcher. Après avoir torturé ma mère, elle a fini par craquer et accepté de se marier. Mon père était fou de joie mais il était loin de l'aimer. Il allait enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait depuis qu'il était entré à Poudlard: la faire souffrir. Ils ont célébrés leur mariage et ils ont fait en sorte que tous les journaux en parlent.

- Comment êtes-vous arrivé, si je peux le dire comme ça?

- Par viol. Mon Grand-père allait bientôt mourir et il fallait à tout prix qu'il voie son héritier avant de rendre l'âme. Quand ma mère a apprit qu'elle devait porter l'enfant de mon père, elle a refusé de se donner à mon père mais il l'a forcée et elle n'a pas eu le choix ».

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle mit automatiquement la main sur son ventre.

« Elle avait 22 ans quand elle a découvert qu'elle était enceinte. Elle a essayé de s'enfuir mais c'était impossible. Elle était surveillée tous les jours. Elle a passé une grossesse difficile, entourée de sorciers Noirs. Malgré tout ça, elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas montrer sa tristesse aux journalistes quand ils se montraient en public. Quand elle a accouché Voldemort était présent ».

Hermione prit un air effaré.

« Elle est morte quand j'avais 14 ans, il y a 9 ans. Elle a tout fait pour me protéger de mon père. Mais elle était fatiguée de sa vie, elle me disait que si je n'étais pas là, elle serait morte depuis longtemps. Quand mon père a appris que ma mère m'orientait vers la magie blanche il l'a tué…sous mes yeux.

- Je suis désolée Ben…Dit Hermione, les larmes coulant de ses yeux ».

Les yeux de Ben aussi se remplissaient de larmes à ce souvenir douloureux.

« J'étais secoué. J'étais dégoûté de la voir souffrir sous mes yeux et être incapable de quoi que ce soit. J'aimais tellement ma mère. A Poudlard, je suis devenu renfermé sur moi même. Je n'arrivais pas encore à réaliser que ma mère m'avait quitté pour toujours. Mon père était comblé. Il croyait que en tuant ma mère, je me serais tourné vers la magie noire. Mais c'était une erreur. Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête: le tuer.

- Ben! S'exclama Hermione.

- J'avais la haine! Dit-il en se levant. La seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimé avait été tué par mon père! J'étais furieux, j'aurais tué mon père si une femme ne m'avait pas ouvert les yeux.

- Quelle femme?

- Elle avait 16 ans et j'en avais 17. On était en 6ème année et c'était la seule qui avait osé me parler, malgré sa timidité. Elle a été douce et patiente avec moi. On s'est lentement rapproché et finalement nous sommes tombé amoureux ».

Hermione se leva et se mit devant Ben. Ils se regardèrent.

« J'imagine qu'il s'est passé quelque chose.

- On était fous amoureux et j'étais enfin si heureux de pouvoir à nouveau sourire, à nouveau aimer quelqu'un. J'étais prêt à tout pour elle. Mais je fis la plus belle erreur de toute ma vie. »

Il soupira. Sa voix devînt rauque.

« Une nuit elle a décidé de se donner à moi. Nous étions fous l'un de l'autre que rien n'aurait pu nous séparés. Deux mois après cette fameuse nuit, elle m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte. J'étais content mais je ne pouvais pas l'être. La relation de mes parents me revînt à l'esprit. J'avais peur.

- Peur de quoi? Vous étiez amoureux d'elle, non?

- J'avais peur d'être un mauvais père pour notre enfant. Je n'étais pas prêt. J'avais peur de devenir comme mon père, je ne sais pas pourquoi! Je l'ai quitté. Sans rien dire. Je ne sais même pas si elle a bien accouché, où elle vit, ce qu'elle fait. Je ne sais pas où elle est passée. Je regrette ce que j'ai fait. Je regrette tellement. Malgré ce que j'ai fait, je l'aime encore. Je l'aime… »

Hermione le regarda, les yeux remplis de compassion. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi désespéré. Derrière ses sourires joyeux qu'il offrait à tout le monde ce cachait quelqu'un de désemparé. Elle mit une main sur son épaule et le regarda, les yeux brillant de larmes.

« Je te comprends…Lui murmura-t-elle.

- COMMENT PEUX-TU ME COMPRENDRE?Cria-t-il »

Hermione recula tout de suite effrayé.

« Vous êtes enceinte Hermione! Comment vous sentiriez-vous si vous voyez Gregory partir en apprenant votre grossesse! C'est insensé!

- Je ne serais pas étonnée… »

Ben se retourna pour voir Hermione, le visage recouvrit par les larmes. Elle pleurait en silence. Son professeur s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous criez dessus, comme ça. Vous êtes fragile en ce moment et je ne devrais pas vous brusquer…

-Non, ça ne fait rien. De toute façon, je…..Commença Hermione ».

Elle regarda l'herbe sec et se sentit soudain gêné.

« Hermione…que se passe-t-il? Lui demanda Ben inquiet.

- Rien, rien qui ne vous regarde. Cela ne concerne que moi.

- Je suis passé aux confidences à vous… »

Hermione hésita puis décida de se confier.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je ne suis plus moi même…

- Normal, vous êtes enceinte! Dit Ben en souriant.

- Je sais que c'est aussi à cause de la grossesse mais il y a autre chose…

- Laquelle?

- Gregory.

- Qu'a t-il fait?

- Il est étrange, il est gentil. C'est bizarre…

- C'est génial! Vous pourrez justement lui annoncer votre grossesse sans avoir peur. Affirma Ben, en s'avançant près d'elle.

- C'est justement à ça que je veux en venir, à ma grossesse ».

Ben prit un air surpris.

« Toutes les femmes sont heureuses d'être enceinte…

- Toutes les femmes, sauf celles qui tombent enceinte à 17 ans et dont le père est un tyran!

- Mais enfin Hermione, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive?

- J'en peux plus! Voilà ce qui se passe! Je suis fatigué de mon état. Je me réveille avec des nausées insupportables, je n'arrive même plus à manger. Je ne suis même pas rétablie de mon accident, le père de mon futur bébé est la chose la plus immonde qui puisse exister sur cette terre, mes parents pensent toujours que je suis vierge et je n'ai même pas fini mes études que je vais déjà avoir un BEBE! Cela fait trois jours que je suis courant de ma grossesse et j'en peux déjà plus. L'arrivée de Gregory n'arrange rien. Il m'a encore plus désorienté, je suis stressée. Je ne fais que de penser aux prochains mois: Comment les gens vont-ils réagir quand ils vont voir mon gros ventre de femme enceinte. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais l'annoncer à mes parents. Je m'imagine mal leur dire: « Maman, papa, vous allez avoir un petit enfant! ». Je vais me faire tuer! Avec tout ça, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, je craque ».

Puis elle s'effondra dans les bras de Ben, qui la serra fort. Ce n'était pas facile pour elle, ça il le savait mais il avait du mal à se mettre dans sa peau. Il lui caressa les cheveux.

« J'en peux plus. Je n'ai pas envie que mon bébé souffre à cause de moi.

-Vous pensez à l'avortement? Demanda Ben inquiet ».

Il regarda Hermione qui baissa les yeux. Il l'obligea à le regarder.

« C'est ce que vous comptez faire?

- Non! Surtout pas! J'y ai pensé mais ce n'est pas possible. Dit Hermione. Il y'a une petite vie qui grandit chaque jour en moi. Jamais je pourrais la tuer.

- A quoi pensez-vous alors?

- A l'adoption…Murmura-t-elle.

- Non, vous ne pouvez pas…

- Si, Ben! Je le peux! Je ne sais même pas si j'aurais assez d'argent pour pouvoir m'occupez de moi et de mon bébé. Je préfère l'envoyé dans une autre famille que le tuer avant même de l'avoir vu.

- Hermione. Il faut que je vous dise une chose. »

La jeune fille avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle tourna son regard vers son professeur.

« Je vous jure sur la tombe de mes parents que quoi qu'il arrive je serai toujours là pour vous. Je vous aiderai pour votre bébé quoi qu'il arrive. Je vous le promets… »

Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot. Mais elle sourit quand même. Elle avait gardé ses mains sur son ventre. Ben se mit à genoux et s'approcha du ventre d'Hermione:

« Eh toi! Murmura-t-il. Tu sais que tu poses beaucoup de problèmes à maman mais accroche-toi bien. Ta maman et moi sommes pressés de te voir dans quelques mois. Elle t'aime déjà… »

Il se releva en regardant Hermione. Elle souriait.

« Merci Ben. Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est rien. Je sais que vous tenez particulièrement à votre futur bébé mais vous avez tout simplement peur.

- C'est vrai. Je suis très pressée de pouvoir le tenir dans mes bras, de lui dire que je l'aime. Mais j'ai peur de le perdre, ma grossesse ne sera pas de tout repos. »

Le professeur Petterson la regarda s'interrogeant sur ce qu'elle voulait dire

« D'après Mme Pomfresh, je garde encore des séquelles de mon accident et cela n'est pas bon pour l'embryon. S'il m'arrive n'importe quel choc important, je perdrais mon bébé. Je n'en ai pas envie. Je veux aller jusqu'au bout de ma grossesse et normalement… »

Ben lui embrassa le front et la prit encore dans ses bras. Elle était si fragile. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle garde ce bébé. Il se sentait si proche d'elle, que tout ce qui la blessait le blessait aussi. Ils furent coupés par ce moment de tendresse par des cris qui provenaient de la Grande Salle. Ils sursautèrent et tournèrent leurs regards vers le château. Hermione partit en courant vers le château, Ben lui prit le bras.

« Prévenez les préfets et dîtes-leur de remonter dans leurs salles communes pour surveiller les élèves. Dépêchez-vous! Mettez-vous ensuite à l'abri, je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose arrive à vous et au bébé… »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle repartit en courant vers le château…

* * *

Harry fit face aux plusieurs mangemorts qui était dans la Grande Salle. Il lâcha son verre et alla se poster au côté de Dumbledore.

« Harry est-ce que tu es prêt? Lui demanda ce dernier.

- Prêt. »

Il ne restait plus que les sixièmes et septièmes années. Les autres étaient rentrés dans leur dortoir sous l'ordre d'Hermione.

Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine de mangemorts vêtus de peignoirs rouges et noirs. Ils avaient un masque noir qui empêchait aux autres de voir leurs visages. Ils étaient armés uniquement de longues épées. Cela paraissait étrange, les sorciers se battaient toujours avec leurs baguettes ou avec……Il n'eut plus le temps de réfléchir, les mangemorts s'étaient avancés et avaient engagés la bataille.

« ENDOLORIS! »

Le premier élève s'effondra en s'écriant de douleur. Harry couru et sortit sa baguette.

« ENVOLORIAM! S'écria-t-il. »

Trois mangemorts furent projetés contre le mur. Harry était devenu très puissant, le dernier combat qu'il avait eu contre Voldemort avait triplé sa puissance. Mais il était étonné qu'il n'y eu pas plus de mangemorts projetés contre le mur. Un mangemort s'avança et brandit son épée. L'épée lui frôla le bras, il riposta.

« EXPELLIARMUS! »

L'épée de son adversaire, resta dans la main de celui-ci. Harry aperçu une lueur démoniaque dans ses yeux. Il leva sa main et souffla:

« PYROS! »

Du feu sortit de la main du mangemort et se dirigea vers Harry. Il était pris au dépourvu et ne put éviter le sort qui l'atteignit. Il s'écria de douleur. Il tomba à genoux. Il sentait la chaleur ardente sur sa peau. Il priait tellement à ce que quelqu'un vienne le sauver.

« AQUA! »

Harry sentit l'eau lui balayait le corps. Enfin. La personne l'aida à se relever.

« Merci professeur. Dit-il. Nous devons vite repartir à l'attaque. »

Le professeur hocha la tête. Harry regarda la salle. Elle était dans un salle état mais malgré ça, les gens présents dans la salle se débrouillait plutôt bien. Cependant le nombre de mangemorts était encore plus élevé. Il repartit à l'attaque bien décidée à les vaincre. Il vit que Ron était en difficulté et ne put qu'accourir.

« STUPEFIX! ACCIO EPEE! S'écria Harry en tendant sa baguette d'abord vers le mangemort et ensuite vers l'épée posée sur le sol.

- Merci. Dit Ron. Est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu Cherie?

- Elle doit être partie avec les élèves. »

Harry repartit il commença à se battre avec acharnement. Il commença à lancer des sorts puissants que Hermione lui avait appris en 5ème année. Hermione! Où était-elle? Il en oublia son ennemi et celui-ci en profita pour lancer un puissant sort.

« ENRORUMA! »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était que tout les mangemorts avaient lancés le sort. Un dôme rouge entoura les professeurs et les élèves, les empêchant de sortir. Harry essaya tout les sorts qu'il connaissait sans succès. Un mangemort s'avança et se mit devant Harry.

« Harry Potter?

- C'est……moi! Dit Harry à bout de souffle. »

L'ennemi se retourna et s'exclama.

« Nous tenons Harry Potter! Il ne manque plus que la fille où est-elle? »

Harry fronça les sourcils. De quelle fille parlaient-ils? Il changea de conversation.

« Qui êtes-vous?

- Vos pires ennemis… Répondit avec haine un mangemort.

- Bon, je vais formuler autrement, commença Harry, pour qui travaillez-vous?

- Pour notre Maître, le grand Lord. C'est lui qui nous a envoyé… »

Harry serra les poings. Son cauchemar était une prémonition. Qu'allait-il encore se passer?

« Alors Dumbledore? Demanda un mangemort en s'approchant du Directeur. Tu fais moins le malin, là. Tu ne peux rien faire…ENDOLORIS! »

Dumbledore s'effondra de douleur sur le sol. Harry voulu courir à son secours mais une décharge électrique l'en empêchait. Il échangea un regard avec Ron. Celui-ci hocha la tête désespérément. Harry réfléchissait. Ils avaient utilisé leurs mains pour créer le dôme. Il fallait aussi qu'il utilise les mains pour défaire ce dôme, mais le problème ce posait: quel était le sort?

« Où est cette maudite fille? Argon! Ordonna un ennemi. Va me la chercher, elle doit être dans la tour de ces maudits Gryffondors. Il me la faut absolument. »

Cette fille était une Gryffondor, alors? Pensa Harry.

Le concerné s'inclina et sortit de la Grande Salle. Celui qui avait donné l'ordre s'avança devant le dôme, il esquissa un mince rictus.

« Sâangan et Michel prenez-moi ces deux-là! Tout de suite! »

Les deux s'avancèrent. Ils tendirent leurs mains et s'exclamèrent:

« APPENDISIO! »

Harry ouvrit brutalement les yeux et en profita pour s'exclamer à son tour:

« DENIRUM! »

Ce fut comme une sorte de puissance d'énergie qui se propagea dans la Grande Salle. Les murs se mirent à trembler et toux ceux qui étaient debout tombèrent sur le sol.

Celui qui était a priori le leader se releva en poussant des jurons. Il regarda Harry et ouvrit de gros yeux.

Le dôme avait à présent disparu.

Cela était impossible. Ils avaient été plusieurs pour lancer le sort et Harry avait été tout seul pour le défaire. Le leader ne perdit pas une seconde et s'écria.

« RETOURNEZ À L'ATTAQUE! »

Harry prit sa baguette et enchaîna aussitôt:

« STUPEFIX! »

Les autres aussi lançaient leurs sorts:

« EXPELLIARMUS!

- STUPEFIX!

- HAORA! »

Les sorts continuaient de fuser dans tout les sens. On avait l'impression que cette bataille ne finirait jamais.

* * *

Harry commençait à s'essouffler mais il continuait toujours à se battre.

« PYROS!

- AQUA! Riposta-t-il.

- STUPEFIX! »

Il roula sur le côté et se mit sur un genou. Il espérait tellement que tout cela s'arrête, leur équipe était en train de se vider. Seuls Rogue, Dumbledore, Ben, et deux gryffondors était encore conscient. Les autres étaient allongés sur le sol soit évanouis, soit…..mort.

« Ou est ARGON! Il devrait être là depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Toi! Va le chercher! »

Le leader était furieux. Il serra encore plus sa main autour de son épée. Le mangemort qui était chargé d'aller à la recherche d'Argon s'avança vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et il fut projeté contre le mur. Un flot de sang se forma atour de lui. Harry s'apprêta à lancer un sort sur le nouvel arrivant.

« STOP! Dit celui-ci. Je sais très bien que tu ne me portes _plus_ dans ton cœur, mais ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir à tout prix me blesser… »

Harry baissa sa baguette, regardant toujours la personne qui venait d'arriver. C'était Hermione…

_Couplet:_

_When I am lost  
You shine a light for me and set me free  
When I am low  
You wash away my tears  
And take me through _

The loneliness  
And emptiness  
Through the darkest night  
Somehow I survive  
Through it all

_Refrain:  
When you tell me I'm the only one you need  
Sweet and tenderly  
And your love  
Breaks away the clouds surrounding me  
All I have I want to give to thee_

_Couplet:  
If I should fall  
Your love is strong enough to life me up _  
_If I'm afraid  
You chase away my fears  
And take me to _

A brighter place  
Beyond the rain  
And I feel alright  
Because you're by my side  
Through it all

_Refrain:  
When you tell me I'm the only one you need  
Sweet and tenderly  
And your love  
Breaks away the clouds surrounding me  
All I have I want to give to thee _

You take me through  
The loneliness and emptiness  
And I feel alright  
'Cause you're by my side

_Through it all  
You tell me I'm the only one you need  
Sweet and tenderly  
And your love  
Just breaks away the clouds surrounding me  
And baby all I have I want to give to thee_

_Pont:  
Want to give you all of my love  
Now and forever my love  
All I have I want to give to thee_

**Traduction:**

_Couplet:_

_Quand je suis perdue  
Tu brilles comme une lumière pour moi et je me sens libre  
Quand je suis faible  
Tu sèches mes larmes  
Et me console _

La solitude  
Et le vide  
A travers la nuit noire  
D'une manière ou d'une autre je survie  
Malgré tout

_Refrain:_

_Quand tu me dis que je suis la seule dont tu es besoin  
Doucement et tendrement  
Et ton amour  
Dégage les nuages  
m'environnant  
Je veux te donner tout ce que j'ai_

_Couplet:_

_Si je devais tomber  
Ton amour serait assez fort pour me relever  
Si je suis effrayé  
Tu chasses mes peurs  
Et tu prendras une place _

Une place éclatante  
Sous la pluie  
Et je me sens bien  
Parce que tu es à mes cotés  
Malgré tout

_Refrain:_

_Quand tu me dis que je suis la seule dont tu es besoin  
Doucement et tendrement  
Et ton amour  
Dégage les nuages  
m'environnant  
Je veux te donner tout ce que j'ai _

Tu me prends a travers  
La solitude et le vide  
Et je me sens bien  
Car tu es à mes cotés

Malgré tout  
Tu me dis que je suis la seule dont tu es besoin  
Doucement et tendrement  
Et ton amour  
Dégage les nuages  
m'environnant  
Je veux te donner tout ce que j'ai

_Pont:_

_Je veux te donner tout mon amour  
Maintenant et pour toujours mon amour  
Je veux te donner tout ce que j'ai_

_**C'était « Music Box » de Mariah Carey de l'album Music Box sorti en 1993.**_

* * *

**arwen101: **J'espère que ça ta plu!

**Laika et Fleur: **J'espère aussi que ce chapitre (très en retard je dois dire), t'as plu! Gros bisous! Merci pour la review.

**celine.s: **J'espère que la suite te plaît autant que les autres chapitres.

**Paradise1: **C'est bizarre Paradise mais moi aussi je n'arrive pas à faire confiance à Gregory, mais il est si chou avec Hermione…………

**lololeduc: **Merci!

**hermidark: **Qui aime Gregory? Ah…personne! Je ne suis pas étonné. Peut-être allez-vous l'aimer dans les prochains chapitres...

**Emilia Potter: **Tu me demandes siGregory va mourir…peut-être…Mais une question: Si Gregory meurt que se passera-t-il dans la 2ème partie?

**Emma: **J'adore les longues reviews! Merci pour tous les adjectifs que tu as attribué à ce chapitre. Ca me fait plaisir. Dans ce chapitre il n'y a rien de bien concret entre Harry et Hermione. mais je peux te dire que le prochain chapitre sera riche en rebondissements…Gros Bisous et merci pour ta longue review.

**Alie614: **Ils vont commencer à se rapprocher très bientôt.

**Angel293: **Tu connaîtras un peu plus MA Hermione au fur et à mesure des chapitres. Je suis d'accord avec toi sur le fait que le perso d'Hermione reste un mystère. Tu as dit plein de choses dans ta review et les réponses à ce que tu as dit, tu les trouveras dans les prochains chapitres.

**Arwen101: **J'espère que t'as aimé ce chapitre. Le bébé est a priori celui de Gregory. Je ne fait que répété ce que j'ai écrit. Bisous!

**Iris: **Ma petite Iris! Toujours aussi blagueuse. Gros bisous!

**sumiré: **Toutes les réponses à tes questions dans le prochain chapitre sumiré! Gros Gros Gros Bisous!

Voici un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève! Le prochain sera aussi sûrement un peu long à venir. Comme je vous l'avais dit, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps sur l'ordi donc c'est normal que les chapitres arrivent aussi tard. Un petit mot sur la chanson: elle est magnifique, toute douce, envoûtante et « Music Box » en français « Boîte à musique » a vraiment la mélodie de boîte à musique.

Comme promis je vous avais dit que vous en sauriez plus sur Ben mais ce n'est pas terminé, il y a encore plein de choses à découvrir sur lui. Désolée pour le combat je me sens un peu ridicule mais je ne suis pas du tout douée pour écrire ce genre de choses. Que va-t-il se passer avec notre petite Hermione? Est-ce que sa grossesse va bien se passer? Harry tombera-t-il enfin amoureux d'elle? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode. LOL! Gros Gros Bisous et merci encore pour vos reviews, ils me font trop plaisir! BISOUS!

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »**_

_**« Someone was saving my life for the first time………………. »**_

_**« Your body next to mine……… »**_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


	11. La Réconciliation!

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: Voir bio

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: Je suis désolée! J'ai tellement honte de vous avoir fait autant attendre! Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. J'essayerai d'aller plus vite à l'avenir. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre, les idées ne sont pas venues d'un coup. J'ai du aller chercher au fond de mon esprit, ça n'a pas été facile...mais le chapitre est là et pour tout vous dire je ne suis pas particulièrement fière de celui-ci mais le prochain sera beaucoup mieux  
Mes études passaient avant tout, désolée. Mais à présent ce sont les vacances et je suis totalement libre.

Chapitre11: La Réconciliation

« STOP! Dit celui-ci. Je sais très bien que tu ne portes plus dans ton cœur, mais ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir à tout prix me blesser... »

Harry baissa sa baguette, regardant la personne qui venait d'arriver. C'était Hermione...

« HERMIONE! s'écria Ben. FAIT ATTENTION... »

En effet le leader avait sa main en direction d'Hermione et s'apprêtait à lui lancer un sort.

« Endoloris! Lança-t-il.

- Protego! dit-elle. »

Rogue, Dumbledore, Ben, les deux gryffondors encore conscients et Harry regardèrent Hermione abasourdis. Elle n'avait pas utilisé sa baguette magique... Le leader furieux s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle.

« Je sais pas ce que je vous ai fait mais en tout cas c'était pas sympa ! Dit Hermione en adoptant une mine boudeuse.

- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda-t-il avec haine. »

Hermione ne lui répondit pas et se mit à avancer vers Ben. Harry était impressionné par ce qu'elle dégageait. Elle avait une démarche si féline, si gracieuse et ses yeux brillaient d'assurance. Il détourna son regard pour regarder le leader qui la dévorait littéralement des yeux.  
Hermione se plaça à côté de Ben et croisa les bras. Leur ennemi sortit de sa rêverie et répéta :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-il

- Je pense que cela ne vous regarde pas ! Répondit Hermione. »

Elle regarda le mangemort qu'elle avait assommé quelques instants plus tôt et eût une expression de dégoût.

« C'est un de vos amis que je viens d'assommer l ? Demanda-t-elle. Peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort...

- N'essayez pas de jouez à la maligne avec moi, vous risquerez très bien de le regretter...

- Vous ne me faîtes pas peur. Affirma-t-elle ».

Le leader laissa échapper un léger rire sadique Tout en regardant Hermione. Il s'avança un peu plus vers la troupe de Poudlard tandis que ses mangemorts se réunissait derrière lui. Derrière son masque noir, Hermione put discerner des yeux gris qui brillaient de colère.

« Vous devez sûrement être une Sang de Bourbe ! Déclara-t-il avec dégoût. Cependant une Sang de bourbe forte attirante.

- Je ne vous permets pas...Commença Ben avec une rage contenue.

- Oh mais qui c'est celui-là ? Demanda le chef des mangemorts.

- SILENCE ! S'exclama Dumbledore ».

Il y eut un silence complet dans la salle. Pendant le combat Dumbledore avait eu un moment de faiblesse mais sa force était revenue. Ses yeux exprimaient à présent la sagesse et la détermination. Même le leader s'en était aperçu, remarqua Hermione. Une des raisons du pourquoi Harry et Hermione avaient toujours admiré le Professeur Dumbledore était grâce à la sagesse immense dont il faisait preuve même dans les moments les plus graves comme celui-ci

« Vous êtes venus pour Harry Potter et pour une quelconque fille de cette établissement, vous ne l'avez pas trouver et vous n'aurez pas Harry Potter. A présent je vous demanderais de bien vouloir sortir des lieus. Et avant cela qui êtes-vous ?

- Je me nomme Travis. Nous sommes là pour les raisons que vous venez de citer mais nous ne partirons pas avant d'avoir accomplit ce que nous avons à faire. A présent trêve de bavardage, nous allons reprendre la bataille, dit Travis, ATTAQUEZ-LES ! "

Dumbledore, Rogue, Harry, Ben et les deux gryffondors repartirent à l'attaque. Les sorts se faisaient plus précis et plus violents qu'il y a quelques minutes. Malgré leur nombre minoritaire, ils se débrouillaient mieux que leurs adversaires. Ils devaient surtout remercier Dumbledore car il faisait preuve d'une magie incroyable et Harry avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur les mangemorts tant il était impressionné par Dumbledore.

« Experlliarmus! Lança-t-il à un mangemort »

Un autre mangemort revînt à l'attaque avec une épée. Il s'arrêta devant Harry et lui fit un sourire dément. Harry le regarda et lui rendit son sourire.

« Allez...approche! Approche si t'es un homme! »

Le mangemort fonça sur lui, l'épée pointer sur Harry. Ce dernier esquiva au dernier moment.

« C'est tout ce que tu sais faire? Demanda-t-il. Allez approche... »

L'ennemi qui se montrait de plus en plus furieux fonça une seconde fois sur Harry. Avec une agilité parfaite; Harry se cambra, alors que le mangemort avait l'épée au dessus de son corps, et donna un coup de pied féroce à l'épée qui alla s'envoyer plus loin. Il se releva en faisant une roue arrière, le mangemort était encore étonné de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un homme! Dit Harry avec haine. »

Il se dirigea vers lui et lui mit un hypercut dans la mâchoire, il enchaîna avec un revers de la jambe droite. Les coups avaient tellement été violents que le mangemort tomba sur le sol la tête en sang. Harry se retourna et observa le peu de mangemort qui restait.

« A qui le tour? »

* * *

«Ou avez-vous appris à faire de la magie sans baguette ?

- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas. Répondit Hermione.

- Je vous préviens petite Sang de Bourbe, ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! S'énerva Travis.

- Je ne joue pas ! S'exclama Hermione. Vous commencez sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas aider vos chers petits bons à rien de serviteurs ?

- J'ai d'autres choses nettement plus importantes à faire que d'aller me salir les doigts avec des amoureux de moldus. Cependant...Ajouta-t-il avec une voix un peu plus rauque...vous me troublez et je n'hésiterai pas à me salir les mains pour vous. »

Hermione le regarda s'avancer vers elle, elle prit soudainement peur.

« Vous...vous devez être entrain de délirer...je...Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Je ne délire pas. Susurra-t-il. Je vous trouve forte attirante... »

Hermione sentit son cœur accélérer très rapidement. Il ne fallait pas que cela recommence. Elle avait pourtant tout fait pour ne plus revoir ces images dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait plus ressassé le passé...Elle pensait en avoir fini...

**Début FLASH-BACK:**

« Gregory lâche-moi, s'il te plaît...

- Avoue que tu aimes ça...Lui dit-il en prolongeant le baiser jusqu'à l'entre de ses seins.

- Arrêtes, tu me fais mal...Se plaignit Hermione. »

Gregory resserra son étreinte et devînt de plus en plus violent. Ne contrôlant plus ses pulsions, il jeta violemment Hermione contre le mur et vînt rapidement se coller à elle. Cette dernière sentit un léger liquide chaud couler le long de tête. Elle gémit de douleur. Gregory arracha les boutons de chemise de sa compagne. Il enleva par la même occasion sa chemise et promena ses mains perverses sur le corps de la jeune femme. Il l'embrassa n'oubliant pas de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. Hermione essaya vainement de se dégager de lui. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'elle détestait être Préfète-en-chef. Ayant leur propre salle commune personne ne pouvait entrer, elle devait rester seule avec ce malade mental et personne n'était là pour la sauver. Elle commença à pleurer.

« Je t'en prie...Grégory...écoutes-moi...arrêtes...pour l'amour de Dieu... »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta un moment et la regarda dans les yeux. Une lueur étrange y brillait. Il la regarda de haut en bas et de bas en haut un rictus aux lèvres.

« Jamais je n'ai éprouver autant désir pour une femme... »

**Fin FLASH-BACK**

Hermione leva les yeux vers Travis. Ses tremblements devenaient incontrôlables. Elle se tînt la tête et commença à échapper des gémissements de douleurs.

« Non pas encore...je ne veux pas revivre ça de nouveau...murmura-t-elle. »

**Début FLASH-BACK:**

« Miss Granger, je vous trouve de plus en plus étrange. Je vous avais proposé mon aide si jamais vous y en avez besoin mais apparemment vous ne sentez pas le besoin d'être aidé mais je dirai plutôt le contraire. »

Hermione réajusta son sac sur l'épaule et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tout va très bien, je suis juste fatiguée et...je...je pense aux ASPICS qui vont bientôt arriver, le stress aussi sans doute...Bafouilla-t-elle.

- Les examens sont dans un peu plus de sept mois. Répondit le professeur Petterson les sourcils froncés. »

Hermione trouva un soudain intérêt à ses chaussures. Elle soupira, c'est vrai qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle avait dû se faire violence pour sortir du lit. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dormit de la nuit. Elle enleva son sac et s'assit sur une table tout près du bureau de son professeur qui la regardait intensément. Elle se massa le cou à l'aide de sa main. Elle avait vraiment mal.

« Mauvaise nuit ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'approchant d'elle.

- En effet... »

Elle n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. Elle regarda son professeur dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus continuer à lui mentir. Un jour ou l'autre il découvrirait ce qui se passait. De plus Gregory était de plus en plus en violent. Elle avait des bleus partout mais n'osait pas aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Il lui semblait que son système humanitaire faiblissait car ces cicatrices cicatrisaient moins vite.

« Au début de l'année vous sembliez épanouit et à présent...lui dit son professeur.

- Cela me concerne professeur... »

Elle mit une main dans ses cheveux et s'arrêta. Elle fronça les sourcils et enleva lentement sa main. Les yeux grands écarquillés elle découvrit avec stupeur sa main remplit de sang. Elle regarda tantôt son professeur tantôt sa main.

« Je vais vous amener à l'infirmerie. »

Hermione commença à paniquer. Elle se leva précipitamment de la table et prit son sac. Elle courut en direction de la porte.

« Où allez-vous ? Lui cria son professeur. Vous êtes blessée...

- Vous...elle fut prise d'un malaise...vous n'avez rien vu. Oubliez... »

Puis elle sortit de la salle de classe en courant vers sa salle commune...

**Fin FLASH-BACK**

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Se lamenta Hermione.

- HERMIONE !

Le sort alla tout droit sur Hermione mais elle n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Travis eut un sourire de triomphe. Cela se passa en quelques secondes Hermione fut projeter contre le mur où elle lâcha un violent cri de douleur. Tous dans la salle eurent un frison. Ils la virent rouler sur le sol presque inconsciente. Ben regarda avec haine le corps de son élève et se jeta sur Travis. Harry courut auprès de son ex-meilleure amie.

« Hermione, répond...répond-moi je t'en prie.

- Harry je...Harry...articula-t-elle faiblement.

- Je t'écoute...

- Mon bébé...aide-moi...mon bébé...

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je...elle se mit à cracher du sang. Je ne veux pas perdre mon bébé. Aide-moi je t'en supplie... »

Le jeune homme était stupéfait. Il n'aurait jamais cru...Comment cela était- il arrivé. Sous le coup de l'émotion, il la serra dans ses bras et se surprit même à l'embrasser dans le cou pour l'apaiser. Il se retira avec tristesse d'elle.

« ELLE A BESOIN DE SOIN ! DEPECHEZ-VOUS ! Hurla-t-il. »

Il regarda autour de lui, la Grande Salle était en ruine. Les fauteuils rouges qui, quelques heures plus tôt, étaient propres et en bon état, étaient à présent déchirés plein de poussière. Les tables étaient cassées et renversées sur le sol, il y avait des trous dans les murs, quelques morceaux du plafond s'étaient écroulés. Des corps meurtris de mangemorts et blessés des élèves étaient allongés sur le sol ...Le sol autrefois blanc était maintenant tachés de couleur rouge...du sang...

Il réajusta ses lunettes, se demandant si ce qu'il voyait était bien réel. Il retourna son attention sur Hermione qui fermait peu à peu ses yeux. Il la secoua un peu.

« Hermione, réponds-moi...lui pria-t-il précipitamment.

- Mon bébé...mon... »

Harry soupira et décida de se rendre à l'infirmerie avec ou sans l'aide des ses professeurs. Il prit délicatement Hermione dans ses bras et se leva. Il atteignit avec difficultés la porte de la salle et une fois à l'extérieur il soupira. Il reporta son attention sur attention sur Hermione qui avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Il fallait à présent l'amené à l'infirmerie.

* * *

« Elle a eu beaucoup de chance! S'exclama Mme Pomfresh. »

Dumbledore et Ben avaient rejoint Harry à l'infirmerie. La fin du combat c'était plutôt mal terminé. Dumbledore avait été affaiblit et Ben s'en était sortit avec un bras cassé et une cheville enflée. Malgré cela l'inquiétude qu'il portait envers sa petite protégée était beaucoup plus grande à ses yeux que ses blessures. Harry et ses professeurs avaient attendu pendant plusieurs minutes que l'infirmière leur fasse le bilan de santé d'Hermione. Rogue avait prévenu le Ministère de la Magie de l'attaque qui venait de se passer. A présent, ils étaient dans la Grande Salle entrain d'identifier les mangemorts qui étaient morts ou évanouis et de constater l'ampleur des dégâts. Des médicomages étaient aussi venus pour porter de l'aide à Mme Pomfresh qui était débordée avec tous les blessés.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? S'inquiéta Ben.

- Assez, oui, mais elle est très fatiguée, je vais la garder encore quelques jours pour l'examiner. Tout ce qu'on peut dire c'est que son bébé tient le coup. Rassura Mme Pomfresh.

- Quand pourrons-nous la voir ? Demanda le professeur Dumbledore.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous laisser entrer...Répondit l'infirmière. Je ne pense pas qu'elle va se réveiller maintenant. Elle est très fragile et son stress n'arrange en rien son état. Il faut absolument qu'elle se repose pour profiter pleinement de sa grossesse...

- Pompom vous pouvez tout me dire, il s'agit de mon élève et je dois connaître son état de santé dans les moindres détails...Exigea Dumbledore »

Mme Pomfresh le regarda du coup de l'œil et se tourna vers Harry et Ben qui appréhendaient ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Elle soupira et croisa les bras.

« Il y a quelques jours elle est venue pour un examen sur sa grossesse mais je n'avais rien remarqué d'anormal si ce n'était qu'elle faisait de l'hypertension et qu'elle avait des problèmes respiratoires. Je viens toute juste d'apercevoir une autre faille : le bébé est très puissant peut-être même trop...

- Continuez, je vous prie...Dit Dumbledore en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

- Miss Granger n'est pas assez solide pour accueillir un enfant de cette force. De plus elle n'est qu'au premier trimestre de cette épreuve et elle a déjà du mal, il faudrait qu'elle se repose au maximum pour supporter cette grossesse qui sera très très difficile...Termina l'infirmière avec une certaine appréhension. »

Harry vit son professeur de DCFM avalé difficilement sa salive. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et essaya de ré adopter une attitude plus posé. Harry, lui-même, avait du mal à se contenir. Il ne voulait surtout pas voir Hermione souffrir à cause de la perte de son bébé.

« Elle ne le sait pas encore. Cela lui fera un choc de plus et je ne veux pas augmenter les chances d'une fausse couche. Cependant c'est une chance pour elle qu'elle ait des amis comme vous pour l'aider et je pense que cela lui redonnera assez de force pour tenir le coup. Cependant professeur pour vous montrer la gravité de la situation sur 100 femmes atteintes de ce problème du à la puissance du bébé, seulement 12 grossesses arrivent à leurs termes avec un bébé en bonne santé...

- Merci Pompom. Je dois aller régler des affaires avec le Ministère, Dit calmement Dumbledore, si jamais il y a un problème appelez-moi ! »

Il se tourna vers Ben.

« J'ai besoin de vous, nous devons parler d'une chose très importante. Allons-y... »

Le professeur Petterson hocha la tête et prit les devants, Dumbledore passa devant Harry en lui lançant un regard assez mystérieux mais où ressortait plus de la désolation. Quand ils furent hors de vue, Harry s'approcha, les mains dans poches, timidement de l'infirmière.

« Que voulez-vous Mr Potter ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Oh mais attendez ! Vous êtes blessé, venez je vais...

- Non ! Le coupa-t-il

- Quoi, alors ?

- Est-ce que je pourrais voir Hermione s'il vous plaît...Demanda Harry d'une voix ferme.

- Miss Granger ne recevra pas de visites ce soir...

- S'il vous plaît Mme ! »

L'infirmière soupira et dit finalement :

« Pas dans cet état... Je guéris vos blessures et vous rendez visite à Miss Granger... »

Harry dut accepter et suivit l'infirmière.

Après plusieurs potions et quelques crèmes pour la peau, Mme Pomfresh laissa à Harry le droit de visiter Hermione, mais non sans un ordre.

« Ne la brusquer surtout pas si elle se réveille ! Elle est très fragile...allez-y. »

Harry hocha la tête. Il se leva du lit où il était assis et sortit du petit paravent où il était. Il arpenta l'infirmerie à la recherche d'Hermione et la trouva allonger au fond de la salle, à côté d'une fenêtre sui donnait sur le lac de Poudlard avec comme arrière-plan la lune qui éclairait le lac et sa pelouse. Il se dirigea tout prés de son lit et la regarda. Elle était endormie, elle était si paisible. Elle était tellement belle quand elle dormait, Harry était éblouit par sa beauté. Il prit une chaise et s'assit auprès d'elle.

Quand il avait voulu la voir, il ne connaissait pas vraiment la raison de ce désir mais à présent il le savait. C'était étrange pour lui de se retrouver à ses côtés et de s'inquiéter autant pour elle après tout le mal qui lui avait fait. Pendant cette soirée de St Valentin, ses pensées s'étaient souvent tournées vers la jeune femme. Il l'avait trouvé étrange, distraite, fatiguée...Il la connaissait bien et avait su que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il la vit froncer les sourcils. Elle se réveillait. Elle bougea doucement les doigts et ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Harry retînt un souffle. Il avait peur de sa réaction. Ne pas la brusquer, se rappela-t-il. Elle paraissait un peu embrouillé se demandant ce qu'elle faisait à l'infirmerie mais retrouva vite sa mémoire lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Harry. Elle ferma un moment les yeux pour les rouvrir en soupirant. La jeune femme essaya de se redresser mais Harry la retînt.

« Ne bouge pas, lui dit-il. Tu es faible, reste couché. »

Hermione le regarda un instant.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Je me sens un peu vertigineuse mais ça va. Lui répondit-elle.

- Tu dois te reposer, je pense que je vais te laisser... »

Il se leva de sa chaise.

« Non ! Murmura Hermione. Reste, s'il te plaît. »

Harry se rassit et tourna son regard vers elle.

« Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir amené ici, j'étais dans une situation plutôt délicate...

- Ce n'est rien...je me serais sentit coupable si quelque chose te serais arrivé. »

Hermione lui fit un faible sourire qu'Harry lui rendit. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils n'avaient pas eu une discussion civilisée.

« Tu sais Hermione, je ne sais pas si c'est trop tard mais je...je...Commença Harry.

- Tu peux tout me dire. L'encouragea-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Il se rapprocha un peu plus d'elle.

« Je... Il prit une profonde inspiration. Je suis sincèrement désolé de tous ce que j'ai pu te dire de blessant jusqu'à présent. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'ait passé par la tête. Je suis conscient que je t'ai blessé même humilié dans ton amour propre mais à présent je le regrette... »

Hermione le regarda les yeux embués de larmes. C'était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle elle s'attendait. Cela la touchait beaucoup. Elle essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil.

« J'ai honte de moi...tu ne peux pas savoir...à quel point...pardonne...

- Chut... ! Murmura Hermione en lui plaçant un doigt sur les lèvres. Je te pardonne... »

Harry lui sourit tandis que cette dernière avait le regard remplit de tristesse, de nostalgie et de joie. La jeune femme laissa glisser son doigt le long de sa bouche mais Harry lui prit la main et la caressa. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, émeraude contre saphir. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé qu'ils partageraient un moment aussi intime après la nuit de la veille de Noël. Ils étaient si heureux d'avoir fait la paix. Hermione s'effondra en larmes et Harry la prit dans ses bras. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle pleurait.

« Je suis désolée...mes...nerfs sont un peu à fleurs de peau. Rassura-t- elle.

- Je comprends...lui dit-il en lui essuyant ses larmes. La grosses...

- Si ça ne te gêne pas, Interrompit Hermione, je préfèrerais éviter le sujet. Je ne me sens pas prête pour entamer le sujet à présent. Je souhaiterais garder ça pour moi, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas...

- Je comprends.

- Mr Potter ! Intervînt l'infirmière. Miss Granger a besoin de repos. Revenez la voir plus tard ! Allez ! Ouste ! »

Le jeune gryffondor se leva de sa chaise et murmura un bonne nuit à la jeune femme. Il sortit de l'infirmerie en direction de la salle commune des gryffondors, le cœur léger.

* * *

Quelques semaines avaient passés depuis cette attaque. De nouvelles directives avaient été prises à Poudlard. Pour la sécurité de ses élèves, Dumbledore ainsi que l'équipe pédagogique des professeurs, avaient décidés des horaires de sortie des élèves. Dans cette bataille deux élèves perdirent la vie: les sœurs Rymes, Shirley et Candy toutes deux élèves de 5ème année à Serdaigle. Le château fut en deuil pendant les deux jours qui suivirent leurs morts.  
A présent les élèves essayaient d'oublier ce qui s'était passé. Poudlard ne fut pas la seule école de sorcellerie attaqué. Plusieurs autres écoles subirent le même sort...Le Ministère de la Magie faisait de son mieux pour envoyer assez d'aurors dans ces écoles, afin de protéger les élèves des attaques. La Gazette du Sorcier ne faisait que relater ce qui s'était passé dans chaque école de sorcellerie ...

C'était l'hiver et les flocons de neige avaient commencé à tombés à flots. Prostrée devant sa fenêtre, Hermione affichait un air mélancolique. Elle aurait tellement aimé sortir et s'amuser aussi aux boules de neige. Cependant l'infirmière le lui avait interdit, étant enceinte elle attraperait plus vite la grippe ou un méchant rhume...Elle venait de sortir de l'infirmerie non sans recommandations de Mme Pomfresh. Elle ressentait de plus en plus les symptômes de grossesse. Ses nausées étaient de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes, elle était très fatiguée et sa poitrine la faisait souffrir. Elle espérait que dans les mois à venir ces symptômes disparaîtraient. Elle venait de quitter l'infirmerie où elle avait séjourné deux semaines. Elle avait eu du mal à s'en remettre mais à présent elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle but une gorgée de son thé quand une personne lui demanda :

« Alors ça fait du bien de revenir chez soi ? »

C'était Gregory, il avait tenu à l'aider à porter sa petite valise jusqu'à sa chambre.

« En effet ça fait du bien ! Lui répondit-elle en lui lançant un mince sourire.

- Les elfes ont astiqué les lieux à fond spécialement pour toi. Je suis content que tu te sentes à l'aise. »

Hermione grimaça, une légère douleur au bas du ventre s'était lancée en elle. Elle posa sa main ou elle avait mal ce qui n'échappa pas aux yeux de Gregory qui s'approcha d'elle.

« Tu vas bien ?

- Oui, oui mais s'il te plaît écartes-toi de moi. »

Le jeune Poufsouffle s'écarta d'elle un peu éberlué. Ces derniers jours, la jolie gryffondor avait du mal avec le contact physique masculin. Elle prit place sur le canapé principal et reposa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé. Elle ferma un instant les yeux, elle les rouvrit pour voir Gregory la regarder intensément.

« Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-elle en soupirant

- Tu es bizarre ! Lui dit-il calmement. J'ai l'impression que tu me caches quelque chose... »

Hermione tourna les yeux évitant le regard pénétrant du jeune homme.

« Aurais-je le droit de savoir ce qui se passe ?

- NON ! S'emporta Hermione en se levant du canapé. Si je ne te dis pas tout c'est parce que j'ai le droit d'avoir ma propre intimité ! De plus si tu crois que j'ai oublié tout ce que tu m'as fait subir...alors là vous vous trompez Monsieur Jefferson... »

Gregory se glaça.

« Hermione...essaye de comprendre.

- Tu me fais rire ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté que tu portes ma valise jusqu'ici que tout redeviendra comme avant entre toi et moi !

- Est-ce que je pourrais en placer une au moins ? Demanda Gregory commençant à s'impatienter.

- Non...Non...et NON ! Je n'ai plus envie que tu t'approches de moi, plus envie que tu me regardes de peur de revoir à nouveau une lueur perverse dans tes yeux...Continua Hermione les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

- BON SANG HERMIONE ! LAISSE-MOI EN PLACER UNE ! Explosa le jeune brun en la secouant »

Hermione se recula de lui effrayée. S'apercevant de son erreur Gregory s'approcha d'elle.

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû...

- Tu n'as...tu n'as...tu n'as pas changé. Murmura Hermione. »

En prenant soin de ne pas s'approcher de Gregory, la jeune femme fonça dans sa chambre, sans un mot de plus, et claqua la porte derrière elle. Le jeune homme laissa exploser sa colère en jetant les verres qui étaient sur la grande table à côté de lui.

« MERDE ! »

Hermione coller au dos de la porte sursauta, les yeux fermés, au bruit des verres cassés...

* * *

A quelques mètres de la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chefs, sous la neige, Harry et Ron étaient assis au pied d'un arbre. Le vent soufflait et c'est emmitouflé dans les grosses capes d'hiver qu'ils discutaient de l'attaque qui s'était passé il y a quelques jours.

« Hermione a réussit à faire de la magie sans baguette! Waouh! S'exclama Ron ».

Pendant la scène où Hermione était arrivé dans la Grande Salle, Ron était évanouit et n'avait pas pu voir ce qui s'était passé. Le fait qu'Hermione sache faire de la magie sans baguette le surprenait énormément. Harry lui fit une moue grincheuse et marmonna:

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire dans ce fait! Tout le monde peut très bien le faire.

- Détrompes-toi mon vieux! C'est rare de connaître un sorcier qui sait faire de la magie sans utiliser sa baguette. Même pour ceux issus de famille sorcière depuis des générations. C'est incroyable ce qu'elle sait faire!

- Ouais...répondit distraitement Harry. »

Le ténébreux gryffondor n'avait pas oublié ce qui c'était passé à l'infirmerie le jour de l'attaque. Depuis cet instant magique où ils avaient partagé pleins d'émotions, Harry n'était plus venu revoir Hermione à l'infirmerie. Ce moment se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête. Il éprouvait le besoin de la voir, de à nouveau pouvoir plonger ses yeux dans son magnifique regard, de la toucher...Il frissonna... Ron fronça les sourcils. Décidemment Harry lui cachait bien des choses.

« Qu'y a-t-il encore? Lui demanda-t-il »

Harry sursauta. Il était tellement absorbé dans ses pensées qu'il en avait oublié où il était.

« Pardon ? »

Ron soupira.

« Je sens que ça ne va pas. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh rien...rien d'important. Enfin si ! S'écria-t-il soudainement. Le jour de l'attaque à l'infirmerie, Hermione et moi avons fait la paix mais depuis ce jour nous ne nous sommes plus adressés la parole. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je bloque tout simplement, j'ai envie de la revoir mais ma conscience m'empêche d'exécuter mes désirs.

- Vous vous reparlez de nouveau ! S'exclama Ron la bouche grande ouverte. Ben ça alors ! Je commençais à désespérer ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard plein de reproche. Il venait de lui confier ses sentiments et lui s'extasiait de sa réconciliation avec la jeune gryffondor.

« Moi aussi je désespérais mais c'est pas le sujet l ! J'espère au moins que tu as entendu la suite de mon monologue ?

- Oui, oui. Marmonna Ron. Comme tu le disais pour en revenir au sujet je pense que tu as peur de tes propres sentiments Harry... »

Harry le regarda interloqué, Ron délirait probablement.

« Tu sais, commença le roux, les sentiments que tu éprouves envers Hermione sont très forts et tu as du mal à les contrôler, tu en as peur...

- Tu deviens fou Ron. Je ne ressens absolument rien pour ELLE. Nous nous sommes juste réconciliés...rien de plus.

- Tu verras Harry, tu verras...dit son ami sur un air étrangement mystérieux. »

Harry, suspicieux, retourna son regard un vers lui et laissa son regard se promener sur le château qui blanchissait à vue d'œil, recouvert de flocons de neige. Ses yeux se mirent à fixer la fenêtre de ce qui semblait être la chambre de la Préfète-en-chef autrement dit Hermione...

* * *

**Paradise1:** Tu as raison, c'est vrai que Gregory est trop poli pour être honnête mais on ne sait jamais...Peut-être a-t-il vraiment changé...Désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre. Bisous!

**hermidark: **Ai-je vraiment fait un mauvais personnage? Pourquoi tout le monde déteste Gregory...?C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas été des plus tendres avec Hermione mais peut-être a-t-il vraiment changé? Merci et Gros Bisous!

**Coralie Mc Lunday:** LOL! Merci Coralie! Bisous! J'espère que tu as aussi aimé ce chapitre!

**Emma:** J'ai longtemps hésité si je devais mettre de l'action ou pas...Mais je me suis dit « Qui ne tente rien a rien ». Je suis contente que cela t'ai plus mais comme tu le vois le Harry/Hermione ne se concrétise pas vraiment dans ce chapitre. Bisous!

**Emilia Potter:** Merci beaucoup d'avoir autant patienter et je suis tellement désolée. A l'avenir j'essaierai de mettre moins de temps. L'inspiration m'est enfin revenue et vous ne serez pas déçus! Gros Bisous!

**lucy kinkirk:** Peut-être que ce bébé est d'Harry mais peut-être est-il aussi de Gregory... ? Merci et Gros Bisous!

**sumiré:** Hum...hum...c'est vrai que Gregory est suspect mais bon, comme je l'ai dit plus haut on ne sait jamais...Merci de reviewer a chaque chapitre sumiré. Gros Gros bisous!

**arwen101:** Merci et ne t'inquiète pas trop pour le bébé. Tout ira bien...enfin presque. Ne t'inquiète pas non plus pour Gregory, je m'occupe de son cas...Bisous!

**Laika la Louve:** Merci beaucoup et Grosses Bises!

**gaelle griffondor:** Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre mais j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu...Gros Bisous!

**Emy:** La suite est enfin là même si j'y ai mis autant de temps!

**Ange noir:** Enfin là!

**celine.s:** Lol merci! Bisous!

**Alie614:** Il y a bien une fin à tout...Gregory, Gregory...vous en saurez plus sur lui dans les prochains chapitres.

**Fanny Radcliffe:** Lol, tu veux un indice sur le père...hum...déjà c'est un homme et ensuite il étudie à Poudlard, tu devineras la suite dans le prochain chapitre. Bisous!

**lololeduc:** Merci! Bisous!

**Mione:** Peut-être que le père est Harry, peut-être est-ce Gregory. LOL! Vous ne le savez pas mais moi je sais! J'ai déjà choisi le sexe du bébé mais j'hésite encore pour le nom.

**hermione 11111:** Merci et j'essaierai de speeder à l'avenir. Bisous!

**DEPECHE TOI:** Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre.

**Hermione300:** LOL! Désolée et Gros Bisous!

**DDNT:** Alors là! Qui te fait dire que la gryffondor qu'ils recherchent est Hermione? Quoi que...Tu découvriras les réponses à tes questions dans les prochains chapitres...Gros Bisous! (J'adore tes histoires!)

**laurence:** Désolée!

**Iris:** Eh je suis contente que tu lises encore ma fiction encore ma fiction! Allez Gros bisous!

**harry88**: J'espère que tu as aimé! Gros bisous et désolée de l'attente.

**Sogna:** LOL, désolée sincèrement! Bises!

**Melusine.Pascale:** Se pourrait-il que ce bébé soit un Lord ? La réponse est peut-être mais je me tairais sur ce sujet. Je suis horriblement désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre. Mais désolée à mort...Excuse-moi encore et Gros Bisous !

**Chanelle:** Je suis contente que tu adores ce chapitre. Merci et bisous !

**Johannapotter:** Merci et j'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu.

**Sarah Levana:** C'est vrai que le 5 novembre c'est loin...même très loin ! Mais bon j'ai préféré me consacrer vraiment à mes études (la 4eme c'est pas facile). A présent que les cours sont terminés je me consacre entièrement à ma potterfiction. Merci pour ton soutien ! Big Kiss !

**Sko8er girl:** Merci et bisous !

**Beli0wen:** je cé que jva avoir lair conne mais stu Harry qui dit « Je sais très bien que tu ne me portes plus dans ton cœur, mais ce n'est pas la peine de vouloir à tout prix me blesser... » en tk jesêre que tu me réponderas pcq chu asser perdue bon ben bye pis ta fic est trop cool!

Harry s'apprêtait à jeter un sort sur Hermione mais celle-ci intervient en disant que ce n'est pas la peine de la blesser sous prétexte que celui-ci ne la considère plus comme une amie.

**JohannaMalefoy :** C'est vrai que je mets du temps mais c'est parce que je fais passer mes cours avant tout. Bisous !

**Athenais :** T'es maligne, toi...

**DarkMione :** Je te remercie et je fais de mon mieux pour vous écrire de bons chapitres.

Enfin le chapitre 11 ! Encore désolée pour le retard. Et vous serez dispensés de chansons pour ce chapitre...  
Harry est au courant de la grossesse d'Hermione. Que va-t-il se passer dans les jours avenirs ? Le prochain chapitre mettra en évidence Harry et Hermione. Cependant nous ne savons toujours pas qui est le père du bébé et Hermione ne se pose pas trop de questions sur ce dernier car elle est certaine de porter l'enfant de Gregory...  
Ben sera également là et pour les fans de Rogue vous serez servis...  
Merci encore pour vos reviews qui ont été nombreuses (normal vu le long time que j'ai mis).  
Gros Gros Bisous !

**_« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »_**

_**« Someone was saving my life for the first time... »**_

**_« Your body next to mine... »  
_**  
GirlofButterfly


	12. Et si

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: Voir bio

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: I'm very sorry pour ce gros retard, très gros je dois dire. Mais la surprise est là ! DEUX CHAPITRES ! Tout chaud ! Tout beau ! Là pour vous !

En ce qui concerne cette histoire ce chapitre est assez bien pimenté et je sais que vous allez être déçu de la fin de ce chapitre… (J'ai hâte de recevoir vos reviews et voir vos réactions, hihi…). Pour la première fois je mets les réponses à vos reviews en début de chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire… Gros Bisous !

**Laurence : **Espère bien que cette enfant soit de Harry parce que ce n'est peut-être pas le cas…En tout cas merci ! Bisous !

**Coralie Mc Lunday : **C'est vrai que le chapitre 11 n'était pas très joyeux celui là un peu plus gaie déjà, enfin…. Ça dépend pour qui ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu…

**Hermidark : **C'est clair que ce que Gregory a fait est pour moi impardonnable. Mais nous connaissons Hermione et… enfin à vous de lire la suite ! Merci et Bisous !

**Sarah Lily Potter **: Alors tu penses que le père est Harry, que l'amour entre Hermione et Harry est réciproque mais tu n'es pas sûr que Gregory soit le nouveau Lord ! Harry et Hermione restent très flous sur leurs sentiments mais je te laisse découvrir la suite et tu verras aussi la réponse à tes hypothèses dans les chapitres suivants. Par contre je t'avouerai que ça m'intrigue que tu dises que Gregory soit le nouveau Lord et tu verras que quelqu'un partage en quelques sortes tes suspicions. Merci beaucoup et Bisous !

**Elsa : **Merci beaucoup Elsa! (On porte le même nom, ah…lol). Bisous !

**Lucy kinkirk : **LOL! C'est vrai que dans certain cas quand on est enfoiré on le reste…mais est-ce le cas de Gregory? Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai mis DEUX beaux chapitres et en plus je prends bien mon temps pour répondre à toutes vos reviews… Suis-je pardonnée ? Merci de me lire et Gros Bisous !

**Hermione300 : **Vous détestez tellement Gregory, hein ? Peut-être allez-vous le détester encore plus dans les prochains chapitres et allez commencer à adorer Harry, lol. J'avoue attendre vos impressions impatiemment sur ce qu'il va se passer. Merci encore et bisous !

**Fanny Radcliffe : **Alors là… ! C'est vraiment la première fois qu'on me dit ça ! Ca me touche vraiment, énormément, que je te touche autant avec de simples mots ! Tu as raison Harry et Hermione sont bêtes, peut-être vas-tu les trouver encore plus bêtes dans ce chapitre. Mais je ne suis pas d'accord… Gregory n'est pas si bête que ça, lol. Après tout il aime Hermione…

Merci, merci, merci et énormes Bisous !

**Athenais : **Avec ces deux-là ne vous inquiétez pas qu'on vous en apprendrez plus en tout sur tout ! Bisous !

**Le Saut de L'ange : **J'entends beaucoup parler de toi en très bien ! Et j'adore tes fics, j'adore ton style d'écriture et ça me fait plaisir que tu m'envoies encore une review.

Les sentiments de nos deux tourtereaux on voyait bien commençait à se concrétiser, enfin ils avaient décider d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Est-ce qu'ils ont réussit à mettre à exécution leur décision… tu le verra. Je n'en ai pas terminé avec Rogue, la scène qu'il va nous faire dans ce chapitre est seulement un petit aperçu pour vous mettre l'eau à la bouche. Il sera encore plus sadique je pense dans le chapitre 14 ou 15.

Il est vrai que Tom Felton est…………. Tellement craquant dans le film 3 mais bon, tu as raison on s'écarte du sujet ! Merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

**DarkMione : **Tu seras encore plus impatiente après le chapitre 13. Ca je peux te l'assurer lol. Bisous ! Et bonne lecture !

**Naelia : **Tu n'es pas la seule à dire que Gregory est louche mais pourquoi ? Tout comme Sarah Lily Potter tu verras bien dans le prochain chapitre ! Bisous !

**Patmol : **Merci beaucoup patmol. J'écris, j'écris et j'écris encore sans être entièrement satisfaite de mon travail et j'essaye au fur et à mesure des chapitres de m'améliorer. La suite a mit du temps à venir mais elle est là ! Bisous !

**Nonora : **Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que tu ne te lasses pas de cette fiction. C'est vari que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps mais pour le prix de deux chapitres ! Bisous !

**Stephanie : **Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est il faut que tu lises la suite ! Bisous !

**Yolela : **Tu le sauras bien assez tôt qui est le père crois-moi !

**Joomy : **Hermione s'était vraiment sentie délaissé par ses deux amis durant la 5ème année. Mais à son retour de Beauxbatons, elle avait pensé qu'elle pourrait essayer de rétablir le contact mais c'était voué à l'échec. Harry et Ron étaient bien trop occupés et l'ont mise à l'écart. Disputes répétitifs et Hermione a décidé de couper les ponts. Tu verras dans quelques chapitres ce qui a poussé encore plus loin la haine de Harry envers Hermione et ainsi son impulsivité. Dans ce cas Ron, lui, a pu prendre du recul et a pris en maturité, alors qu'Harry reste focaliser sur ce truc ce qui ne permet pas de se rendre totalement compte de ses actes.

Voilà ! Bisous !

**Basile : **Tu verras dans le prochain chapitre qu'Hermione commence à se remettre en question mais attention, Harry sait que le bébé est puissant car il était là quand Mme Pomfresh l'a dit mais elle ne l'a pas dit à Hermione, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne se pose pas trop de question sur son bébé. Bonne lecture et Bisous !

**Messaline : **Voilà la suite et bonne lecture ! Une chose est claire : je ne lâcherais pas cette fic. Même si ça doit prendre du temps elle arrivera à sa fin ! Bisous !

**Ange d'Iris : **Ben attiré par Hermione, non je ne pense pas mais… à toi de lire la suite. Vos saurez bientôt qui est le père. :-D Bisous !

**angelita-hermione : **J'espère que tu as reçu mon mail. Bisous !

**Faith : **Merci beaucoup et Gros bisous !

**Hermione99 : **Merci, bonne lecture et bisous !

**Voilà j'ai répondu à toute vos reviews et je vous laisse lire les deux chapitres ! Bonne lecture et on se donne rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre.**

Chapitre12 : Et si…

Elle commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Elle se coucha sur le côté gauche…non le droit… mais était-ce la bonne position ? Elle se mit alors sur le dos…toujours pas…et sur le ventre…

Les rayons du soleil lui brûlaient les yeux et elle consentit enfin à les ouvrir. Elle se redressa à la tête de son lit et soupira. C'était très dur pour elle de se réveiller le matin. Une vague de nausée s'empara d'elle mais elle tînt bon. Elle ne voulait pas avoir à subir encore une de ses violentes maladies du matin. Elle referma les yeux, espérant que cela se calmerait. La nausée la prit encore plus violemment et elle fut obligée de se lever et de se précipiter jusqu'aux toilettes pour dégurgiter. Elle allait passer encore un bon moment à vomir, revomir, recracher tout ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille.

Après quelques minutes de douleur intense, Hermione se releva s'essuyant les yeux. Elle sortit des toilettes, la main sur le ventre et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle trembla légèrement et s'aperçut qu'avec la fine nuisette qu'elle avait sur elle, il était facile d'avoir froid en ces jours d'hiver. Elle regarda son réveil situé sur son chevet et sursauta. _8h24_

Elle était en retard !

« Merde…merde…merde ! »

Elle prit rapidement ses affaires de douche et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Elle prit une douche rapide, n'oubliant pas de se laver les cheveux et de se laver les dents et sortit vêtu d'un peignoir de bain. Une fois arrivée dans sa chambre elle se jeta littéralement sur son armoire et prit les vêtements qu'elle porterait. Elle s'habilla d'un pantalon noir moulant, avec le pull noir assortit échancré sur le côté. Elle enfila ses bottes. Elle alla à sa coiffeuse, se maquilla rapidement, pour camoufler son visage pâle, dû à ses mauvaises nuits et ses nausées matinales, et brossa ses cheveux encore mouillés. Elle était tellement paniquée à l'idée d'arriver en retard qu'en sortant de sa chambre elle se rappela avoir oublié de prendre son sac…

* * *

Pas de chance pour elle, son premier cours était Potions avec le fameux professeur Rogue. Quand elle fut devant la porte, Hermione soupira un bon coup. Elle ne devait pas s'énerver, rester zen…mais ça n'allait pas être facile.

Elle toqua et ouvrit la porte, elle entra dans le cachot froid et sombre et referma la porte derrière elle. Les élèves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor avaient les yeux rivés sur elle. Elle s'avança timidement vers son professeur de Potions et marmonna :

« Hum…je suis désolée d'être arrivé en retard professeur… »

Severus Rogue se retourna alors. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi gras, il était tout de noir vêtu - comme à son habitude – ses yeux noirs décrivaient à ce moment même un mépris et une haine absolue envers Hermione. Ce professeur était réputé pour l'intolérance qu'il faisait part envers les élèves ne faisant pas partie de sa Maison, autrement dit les Gryffondor, les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle. Il les méprisait. Il aurait été prêt à tout pour se débarrasser de ces élèves.

« Voici Miss Granger qui nous fait l'honneur d'assister au cours, commença-t-il d'une voix méprisante, apparemment vous aimez vous faire désirer… »

Hermione baissa la tête, ses joues commencèrent à s'empourprer.

« Alors Miss Je-sais-tout, vous avez perdu votre langue ? »

Les Serpentard se mirent à ricaner à la remarque de leur professeur. Hermione, elle, releva la tête. Elle se mit à le fixer, les yeux brûlants de fureur, elle avait toujours détesté qu'on l'appelle Miss Je-sais-tout.

« Pour votre information professeur, je n'ai pas perdu ma langue…

- Que nous vaut ce retard ? Lui demanda-t-il

- Je ne me suis pas réveillé à l'heure. L'informa-t-elle.

- 10 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Je ne tolère aucun retard !

- Sauf quand ces retards proviennent de votre satanée maison ! S'exclama Hermione. »

Elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche s'apercevant de son erreur. Elle aurait du la fermer. Elle aurait du la fermer ! Le professeur Rogue s'avança d'un air menaçant, elle recula aussitôt.

« 10 points en moins pour insolence ! S'écria-t-il. Vous vous permettez d'arriver en retard et de me répondre de la sorte ! Sachez Miss Granger que votre fichue condition ne vous permet pas d'avoir tous les droits… »

Rogue esquissa un rictus tandis que les élèves se mettaient à chuchoter se demandant ce dont il pouvait bien parler.

« Allez-y dîtes à vos camarades ce que l'ensemble des professeurs sait…n'ayez pas honte … Après tout ceci est tout à fait normal pour une jeune femme de dix-sept ans…dit-il d'un ton doucereux. »

Hermione commença à paniquer. Il ne fallait surtout pas que les autres élèves apprennent qu'elle était enceinte. Ils ne devaient rien savoir. Elle avait déjà beaucoup de mal à assumer sa grossesse et les répliques des autres n'arrangeraient en rien sa situation.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit…murmura Hermione.

- Excusez-moi, je n'ai pas très bien entendu. Vous préférez peut-être que ce soit moi qui l'annonce ? Ironisa Rogue. »

Hermione se retourna alors et vit les Gryffondor et les Serpentard qui étaient particulièrement attentifs à la conversation. Mais son regard se centra plus sur Harry qui la regardait d'un air inquiétant. Il était au courant qu'elle attendait un enfant et cela la gênait plus que tout. Décidemment Rogue avait décidé de gâcher sa matinée et elle le maudissait.

« Il me semble que Dumbledore vous a fait promettre – ainsi qu'aux autres professeurs – de ne pas en parler aux élèves sans mon consentement. Rappela Hermione d'une voix sûre mais très basse. Et si je ne me trompe pas, malgré la haine que vous éprouvé envers les « pauvres » élèves qui ne font pas partie de cette satanée maison, vous n'irez pas jusqu'au point de trahir la confiance du professeur Dumbledore… Elle reprit alors plus doucement : Cela ne concerne que moi, et moi seule vous entendez professeur ! Je ne vous permettrai pas de m'insulter de la sorte... ! »

Rogue la regarda avec dégoût, de ces yeux noirs reflétaient un mépris et une haine profonde. Elle ne ferait pas la fière pendant bien longtemps.

« J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor, Miss Granger retournez à votre place ! Continuez votre travail, ordonna-t-il à l'adresse de ses élèves. Puis il se tourna vers Hermione qui s'installait. VOUS je m'occupe particulièrement de votre cas. »

* * *

C'est en larmes qu'Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de DCFM. Malgré l'assurance dont elle avait essayé de faire preuve devant Rogue, elle avait particulièrement été blessée par ses propos. Il lui avait donné une potion particulièrement dure à faire et qui était réputé pour être dangereuse. La potion de démembrement ! Une fois appliqué sur la peau, elle mangeait petit à petit les membres. Elle n'était utilisée qu'en situation de dernier secours par les Aurors sur les mangemorts et uniquement sur eux. Sa composition était très délicate ainsi que sa préparation qui demandait beaucoup d'intention. Sans oublier les odeurs fortes qu'elle dégageait. Plusieurs fois troublé par Rogue, Hermione avait risqué de faire exploser sa potion et ce dernier l'avait insulté lui disant qu'elle était, incompétente, irresponsable, inattentive et que finalement il ne savait pas qui d'entre elle et de Neville était plus maladroit.

_ « Pathétique Miss Granger, enceinte à 17 ans. Avec les hommes qui vous rôdent autour vous avez sûrement du tous les essayer pour en arriver là ou vous en êtes…Lui avait-il dit. _

Elle avait été humiliée devant toute sa classe et elle ne le supportait pas. Malefoy, lui avait bien rit au nez et elle savait que ce n'était pas fini.

_ « Tôt ou tard vous le regretterez Miss Granger, car je sais que cette enfant sera un bâtard qui a été conçu d'une façon très peu habituelle…Vous auriez dû avorter et vous le savez… » Lui avait-il susurrer à l'oreille._

Quand elle arriva dans la salle de cours, elle prit place au fond de la classe, comme à son habitude, et sortit ses affaires. Ne voulant pas montrer sa faiblesse devant ses camarades, elle s'empressa d'essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulés abondamment sur ses joues. Elle souffla. C'était à cause de ces foutus hormones si elle pleurait aussi vite, si elle était devenu plus impulsive. Ces sautes d'humeurs n'étaient pas passées inaperçu aux yeux des gens. Elle trouvait souvent comme excuse qu'elle était juste stressée pour les ASPICS. Elle essaya de se calmer mais une vilaine migraine commença à se propager dans sa tête. Elle se massa les tempes en maudissant Gregory de l'avoir mis enceinte. Ce qui la gênait le plus dans tous ça, c'était ces symptômes qu'elle avait du mal à supporter mais elle était pressée de passer au deuxième trimestre de sa grossesse pour éprouver les joies d'être enceinte.

Hermione était tellement plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle ne remarqua pas l'arrivée de Ben son professeur de DCFM. Il la regarda un moment déconcerté, posa ses affaires et se dirigea lentement vers elle.

« Es-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il ».

La jeune femme releva soudainement la tête et le fixa d'un air perdu. Ben la regarda aussi mais les sourcils froncés.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Répéta-t-il

- Oui, oui ! Répondit Hermione un peu précipitamment.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Puisque je te le dis ! Dit-elle en souriant ».

Il la fixa de ses yeux gris-vert et Hermione ne put soutenir son regard et détourna les yeux.

« Je passerai ce soir te voir…Déclara Ben. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. Tu sais très bien que tu passes quand tu veux ! »

Elle lui fit encore un faux sourire qui se voulait rassurant mais qui se transforma en une grimace. Ben se dirigeait vers son bureau quand les élèves firent leur entrée. Une fois installés, le professeur Petterson commença son cours.

« Aujourd'hui nous n'utiliserons pas le livre. Vous n'aurez besoin que de vos baguettes. »

Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle, curieux de savoir ce que leur réservait leur professeur, rangèrent leurs affaires dans leurs sacs.

« Nous allons apprendre un sort qui vous sera sûrement très utile pour les mois avenirs. L'_Armadura hielo. _Qui a déjà entendu parlé de ce sort ? »

Hermione leva la main.

« Miss Granger ?

- C'est un sort crée en Espagne et qui prend ses origines vers les années 1500. Souvent utilisé par les druides, ce sort permet la protection et la réception du sort lancé. Une fois que l'utilisateur de ce sort estime ne plus en avoir besoin, il renvoie les sorts reçus par le bouclier sur son adversaire…Elle reprit sa respiration. Longtemps jugé comme le meilleur sort jusqu'à 1904, les plus grands sorciers ont néanmoins trouvés une faille. La…

- Arrêtez-vous ! Coupa Ben. C'est très bien, j'attribue 5 points à Gryffondor. Ajouta-t-il en souriant. Je continuerai plus tard. »

Il s'avança jusqu'au centre de la classe, baguette à la main et regarda attentivement tous ses élèves.

« Les élèves qui sont à ma gauche poussez vos tables de votre côté jusqu'au mur. Les élèves qui sont à ma droite faîtes de même mais de votre côté. »

Lavande Brown marmonna pour elle. Selon elle cela devait être un travail d'hommes et non de femmes. Bien évidemment cela n'échappa guère à son professeur.

« Vous avez quelque chose à dire Miss Brown ? »

Lavande le visage renfrogné murmura :

« Non professeur ».

Les tables furent poussées selon les ordres de Petterson. A présent il y avait une grande place au centre de la salle.

« Je voudrais maintenant un volontaire. »

Aucune main ne se leva.

« Personne ? Voyons je ne mords pas… »

Toujours personne.

« Bon je vais devoir choisir moi-même. Miss Bones, approchez-vous. Mettez-vous en face de moi. »

La dénommée Bones, Susan, s'avança à peu tremblante, ses cheveux roux, attachés en une longue tresse, se balançant au son de ses pas.

« Regardez bien ce qui va se passer. Conseilla Petterson. Les élèves prêtèrent plus d'intention à la scène. Miss, envoyez-moi un sort quelconque. »

Susan, hocha la tête et se concentra. Elle fit un signe de tête affirmatif à son professeur.

« ENVOLORIAM !

- ARMADURA HIEL ! Riposta Petterson ».

Un dôme se forma rapidement autour de lui. Le sort envoyé par Susan frappa le dôme qui sur le coup forma une décharge électrique. Les élèves restèrent stupéfaits par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux. Quand le sol commença à faire de légers craquements sous la puissance du dôme, le professeur de DCFM décida d'y mettre fin. Avec le bout de sa baguette il traça rapidement un cercle. Le dôme disparu pour laisser place à un filet qui se dirigea vers Susan qui, trop impressionnée, ne put l'esquiver. Elle le reçut et fut propulser vers ses camarades qui la rattrapèrent.

« Très bon réflexe ! Dit Petterson. Vous avez tous vu ce qui s'est passé. De quelle couleur était mon dôme ?

- Rouge argenté. Répondit Neville.

- Voilà où était la faille. Déclara le professeur. Le dôme se colore en fonction de la puissance de l'utilisateur. Quand les Grands sorciers ont découvert cette faille, les sorciers pouvaient désormais qualifier leurs adversaires et la puissance magique qu'ils voulaient cacher se révélait en ce sort…

- Mais professeur, intervînt Neville, Susan n'a fait que recevoir le sort qu'elle vous a envoyé. L'_Armadura hielo _est plutôt inutile.

- Pas tout a fait. Je ne suis pas dans un vrai combat car si j'y étais je lui aurais renvoyé le sort avec toute la force de ma puissance et elle serait probablement morte…Je répète les caractéristique de L'_Armadura hielo : _protéger, recevoir le sort et le renvoyé avec sa puissance à son adversaire. Précisa Petterson. Je voudrais à présent que vous vous mettez par deux ».

Les Gryffondor et les Poufsouffle commencèrent à faire leur groupe. Susan se mit avec Justin, Harry avec Ron et Hermione avec Neville. Le professeur Petterson les regarda les sourcils froncés.

« Miss Brown, mettez-vous avec Mr Weasley, Londubat allez avec Miss Patil et…il réfléchit un moment puis…Miss Granger il serait préférable que vous alliez avec Mr Potter ».

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Deux semaines qu'Harry attendait pour pouvoir de nouveau l'approcher. Hermione s'avança vers Harry alors que ce dernier la fixait avec insistance. Après une tape dans le dos, Ron partit se mettre avec Lavande.

« Bon, ce sort exige de la concentration et de la présence mais dîtes-vous bien que lors d'un combat cela se fera rapidement. Donc préparez-vous bien à l'avance. Autre point, c'est de l'espagnol, roulez bien vos « r » et ensuite, c'est « hiel » et non « hielo ». Vous pouvez commencez ! »

Harry se reprit il devait cesser de se laisser aller par ses émotions devant Hermione. Elle le troublait mais il fallait qu'il tienne tête, c'était LUI l'homme.

« Honneur aux femmes Hermione, commence…Proposa Harry

- Tu sais…dit Hermione en se massant la tempe il serait préférable que tu commences…

- Mais non ! Commence…

- Bon, ben si tu insistes. »

Elle ferma les yeux essayant de se concentrer mais cette fichue migraine l'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait mal à la tête !

« Hermione ? Murmura Harry.

- Oui ! Je me concentre attends un peu ! »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et essaya d'oublier sa migraine.

« ARMADURA HIEL ! Cria-t-elle »

Une faible étincelle bleue argentée sortit de sa baguette. Elle la regarda en soupirant. Harry regarda la jeune femme surprit c'était la première fois qu'elle ne réussissait pas à exécuter un sort. Il se mit alors à rire.

« Bah alors ? Lui demanda Harry. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Arrête de te moquer de moi… Se renfrogna Hermione mais tout de même en esquissant un sourire.

- D'accord, mais je me demande toujours ce qui ne va pas…

- Ce qui se passe Miss Granger, c'est que vous n'êtes pas concentrée ou plutôt vous êtes beaucoup trop tendue. S'exclama Petterson. Détendez-vous…

Puis il partit s'occuper du groupe de Justin et Aaron Smith qui avait eux aussi beaucoup de mal mais à cause de la prononciation.

« Tu comprends pourquoi je te disais de commencer ! S'énerva Hermione. J'espère que la prochaine au moins tu m'écouteras.

- OH! Ca va! Calma Harry. Je ne savais pas, tu aurais pu me le dire, je voulais te faire plaisir c'est tout !

- Je suis désolée, s'excusa Hermione, je ne voulais pas être méchante mais…excuse-moi. Continue parce que je sens que je vais péter un plomb là…Avoua-t-elle sur les nerfs. »

Le jeune Gryffondor la regarda de nouveau surpris, ça n'allait pas du tout aujourd'hui.

* * *

« Hermione, tu n'as pas touché à ton plat ! Remarqua Ginny.

- Tu sais, là j'ai pas faim. J'ai mal à la tête… »

La journée avait été désastreuse pour Hermione. Avec la migraine qui n'avait fait qu'empirer pendant toute la journée, elle se sentait au bout du rouleau. Elle n'avait rien mangé de toute la journée, la nourriture lui donnant la nausée. Elle attribuait son état au faite, peut-être, qu'elle soit sortit de l'infirmerie la veille et qu'elle n'avait plus tous les soins que lui administrait Mme Pomfresh.

« Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière ?

- Non, c'est juste passager je pense. Hum…dis-moi comment ça va avec Neville ? Demanda Hermione pour changer de sujet.

- Très bien, répondit la jeune rousse un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Tout se passe à merveille, il a vraiment pris de la maturité et je suis comblée.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi, Dit Hermione un mince sourire aux lèvres. J'imagine que ton grand frère se mêle autant de ta vie privée…

- Pour rien te cacher…oui, fit Ginny en souriant, il est toujours très protecteur mais bon il faudra bien que je m'y fasse un jour au l'autre.

- Tu as raison ! Approuva Hermione. Je peux t'assurer que tu n'y es pas pour rien dans l'évolution de Neville, je pense qu'il y avait un vide en lui et tu as comblé ce vide…

- J'espère… »

Ginny se remit à manger pendant qu'Hermione la regardait. Ce qu'elle pouvait avoir faim mais au risque de vomir devant toute la Grande Salle elle se retînt. Elle se mit une main sur son ventre encore plat. Elle avait prit l'habitude de faire ce geste qu'elle trouvait rassurant, elle se sentait moins seule…

« Au faite, entre toi et Gregory est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda Ginny.

- Ben, euh…je… bredouilla Hermione. C'est-à-dire que ...

- Je voulais te dire...Gregory ne fait que parler de toi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Je suis passé à côté de sa bande de copains et je peux te dire que ça n'arrêtait pas…

- Comment ça ? Demanda avec incompréhension Hermione

- « C'est une fille formidable », « Elle est une beauté rare », « Elle est exceptionnelle et c'est pour ça que je l'aime, c'est avec elle je veux vivre… » Répéta Ginny les yeux pétillant de malice. Je te jure qu'il n'a pas arrêté de te complimenter pendant que tu étais encore à l'infirmerie.

- Tu es sûre ? Il a vraiment dit ça !

- Mais, oui ! Et il est venu me voir ce midi en me demandant si je savais ce qui se passait avec toi…Il me dit que votre couple battait de l'aile et…

- Attends, attends…L'interrompit Hermione. Il m'a complimenté auprès de ses copains et aujourd'hui il t'a demandé ce que j'avais ? Il était sincère ?

- Il était déboussolé mais vraiment ! Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi. Seulement il m'a dit de ne pas te dire qu'il m'avait parlé de toi… Avoua la jeune rousse ».

Hermione la regarda interloqué, ça n'avait absolument aucun sens ! Elle commençait encore à douter : si ce que Ginny disait était vrai et que Gregory était vraiment sincère tout changeait… Elle se mit la tête dans les mains, désespérée. Que devait-elle faire ? Accepter les excuses de son ex ou les refuser ?

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es étonnée mais en tout cas, vous formez un très beau couple. Dit Ginny d'une voix douce.

- Ginny pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis tout ça ! S'énerva Hermione les yeux brûlant de larmes. »

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment de la table des Gryffondor sous les regards étonnés des élèves et des professeurs de Poudlard.

Harry et Ron se rapprochèrent de la petite Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Rien de mal que je sache… Elle est bizarre… »

Harry regarda en direction de la porte où Hermione était sortit quelques secondes plus tôt…

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chef, Hermione fermait les yeux dans le moyen de se reposer en vain. Trop de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle venait de terminer, pour aujourd'hui, le projet sur la sortie moldus. Apparemment Gregory avait rangé les lettres d'autorisation des parents dans un tiroir des meubles de leur salle. Elle avait décidé des activités qu'il y aurait durant la journée, et des emplacements où ils se dérouleront, il ne lui restait plus qu'à faire les groupes et elle aurait fini. Elle avait fait ses devoirs pour le lendemain et à présent tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était dormir. Quand le portrait de la Fée pivota elle soupira de mécontentement. Mais elle se radoucit quand elle vit que c'était Ben qui faisait son entrée… Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente de te voir ! Pleura-t-elle. »

Elle se lova dans ses bras alors que ses pleurs redoublaient. Ben lui passait les doigts dans les cheveux tentant de la calmer. Il savait que s'en était trop pour elle, elle ne vivait pas bien ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie et elle avait besoin d'une tête pour l'épauler. Quand ses pleurs diminuèrent, Ben se défit d'elle et la regarda, mais elle ne voulait pas lever les yeux.

« Hermione, regarde-moi, s'il te plaît…lui demanda-t-il doucement. »

La jeune femme leva ses yeux bouffis de larmes et rencontra les yeux de son professeur. Elle renifla.

« Tu veux bien me dire ce qui s'est passé pour que tu te mettes dans cette état… »

Hermione hocha la tête et ils partirent s'asseoir sur le canapé. Après une grande inspiration, la belle brune lui raconta sa journée : sa confrontation avec Rogue, sa migraine, ses difficultés à se concentrer en cours, ses nausées et enfin les révélations de Ginny… Elle se vida le cœur en lui dévoilant ses angoisses.

« Hermione un jour ou l'autre tu devras dire à Gregory qu'il est le père de ce bébé, tu ne peux pas l'éloigner malgré ce qu'il t'as fait…

- Justement Ben, tu ne sais pas TOUT ce qu'il m'a fait…Avoua Hermione.

- Dis-le moi alors que je comprenne mieux ! Insista Ben.

- Je ne me sens pas prête. Laisse-moi du temps. »

Hermione se rapprocha de son professeur et se blottit contre lui. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et lui fit une bise sur le front.

« Tu devrais manger…

- Je te l'ai dit que j'ai tout le temps la nausée !

- Essaye de repérer les aliments que tu supportes et tu les manges…ce sera plus facile, il ne faut pas que tu meures de famine ! Ironisa Ben. »

Hermione lui sourit et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

« Tu me rappelles Katie, toutes les deux à la fois forte et fragile…

- Qui c'est Katie ? Demanda Hermione

- La mère de l'enfant que je n'ai jamais connu…Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

Hermione tourna le regard vers lui alors que celui-ci fixait les flammes d'un air mélancolique presque absent. Elle sentait que Ben éprouvait toujours des sentiments forts pour son ex. Elle savait que cela était douloureux pour lui de se remémorer cette bonne époque. Soudain Ben se leva et se plaça devant Hermione.

« Tu devrais aller dormir, il se fait tard…il se pencha et l'embrassa. Bonne nuit…

- Bonne nuit ! Lui souhaita-t-elle en lui lançant un timide sourire. »

Quand il sortit, Hermione se dirigea vers la salle de bain et prit un bain. Son cœur s'était allégé. Elle se sentait mieux, Ben la comprenait et ne la jugeait pas. Qu'aurait-elle fait s'il n'avait pas été là. A cette pensée ce fut le premier vrai sourire qu'elle eut de toute sa journée.

Quelques minutes après elle sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'une fine chemise de nuit mauve assorti au peignoir, les cheveux, en chignon. Elle descendit les escaliers quand Gregory arriva. Il était de retour de sa ronde et était plutôt fatigué. Il vit Hermione sur les marches mais fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu et continua son chemin en direction de sa chambre.

« Attends s'il te plaît ! L'arrêta Hermione. »

Gregory s'arrêta et se retourna, la jeune femme se rapprocha de lui, l'air sûre d'elle alors qu'à l'intérieur elle tremblait.

« Je t'écoute Hermione…

- Je veux que tu me dises la stricte vérité Gregory, je n'ai pas envie de jouer, annonça Hermione. Est-ce vrai que tu parles de moi à tes copains et fais comme si nous étions encore ensemble.

- Qui est-ce qui t'as dit ça ?

- Peut importe je veux savoir !

- Cela ne changera absolument rien entre nous de toute façon…Tu

- Je vais être franche avec toi, coupa Hermione. J'ai tellement envie de te croire mais ce que tu m'as fait ne fait que se répéter dans ma tête. Essaye de me comprendre…

- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que nous deux ça redevienne comme avant ? Demanda-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

- Je ne sais pas...

- Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne me veux plus dans ta vie et je m'en irais…Acheva-t-il. »

Hermione continua à le fixer, elle était confuse. Elle voulut lui répondre mais elle refusa au dernier moment. Après tout, tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance…

Gregory se rapprocha d'elle, à présent ils étaient proches, très proches. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques minces centimètres l'un de l'autre. Le jeune Poufsouffle se pencha lentement et captura les lèvres d'Hermione. Hermione ne répondit pas à son baiser, toujours hésitante. Gregory le sentit et retira ses lèvres.

« Je t'aime…murmura-t-il. »

Il se pencha à nouveau et cette fois-ci Hermione se laissa attendrir et répondit au doux baiser. Gregory était satisfait, il l'avait enfin retrouvé…

* * *

« Alors vieux bien dormi ? Demanda Ron

- Salut mec ! Ouais bien dormi. Dis on commence avec quoi ce matin ?

- Cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques…Dit Ron avec un air las.

- On va continuer à s'occuper de ces petits monstres…Vivement qu'on en finisse. Espéra Harry en se servant un toast. Au faite ce soir on a entraînement de Quidditch…

- Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? On a entraînement ? Demanda Dean qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Seamus qui prenait place aux côtés de Ron.

- Exactement ! Ce soir à 21h sur le terrain, nous devons absolument gagner la coupe. Dit Harry déterminé.

- Nous allons en faire qu'une bouchée ! S'exclama Seamus. »

Ils se mirent à rire. Lors de sa 5e année, Harry avait été nommé capitaine de l'équipe des Gryffondor. Après le départ des jumeaux Weasley, de Dubois, et des poursuiveuses, le jeune capitaine avait dû recomposer son équipe.

Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan, tous deux en même année qu'Harry et Ron, ont été choisis pour intégrer l'équipe en tant que Batteur. C'était deux Batteurs redoutables, mais Fred et George seraient toujours les meilleurs. Les poursuiveuses étaient encore trois filles (à croire qu'elles étaient nées pour ce rôle) : Cherie Gray, petite amie de Ron en 6e année, Ginny Weasley en même année que la précédente et la petite dernière Jennifer Shiz en 4e année mais qui se révélait être très douée. Et enfin le gardien était Ron Weasley. Harry avait longtemps hésité à le prendre, car à cette époque Ron était très mauvais, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix – les autres étant plus mauvais que lui – il avait choisi de le mettre dans l'équipe. Les débuts étaient laborieux mais à présent Ron était un excellent gardien et Harry ne regrettait plus de l'avoir pris.

« Ca fait quelques temps que nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelles à propos de la journée moldus ! Remarqua Ron. Vous croyez qu'elle a été annulée à cause des évènements ?

- C'est Hermione qui s'occupe de ce projet et vu qu'elle a été enfermée à l'infirmerie pendant deux semaines peut-être qu'il a été mis en attente. Dit Harry.

- Ce serait bien qu'il se réalise, ça fait longtemps que j'avais envie de voir comment vive les moldus. Dis Dean.

- Est-ce que les tensions entre Hermione et toi ce sont arrangés ? Demanda Seamus à l'adresse de Harry.

- Oui ça va beaucoup mieux ! Mais nous ne discutions plus autant qu'avant…

- Quand on parle d'elle la voilà ! Annonça Seamus. »

En effet Hermione venait d'arriver en compagnie de Gregory. Le jeune Poufsouffle prit sa petite amie par la taille et l'embrassa lentement sous les regards des quatre Gryffondor et plus particulièrement de celui d'Harry qui ressentit une légère pointe de jalousie. Hermione se sépara de lui.

« Hé Hermione ! L'appela Dean »

Elle se retourna et après un au revoir à Gregory, elle marcha vers le groupe.

« Salut les gars, salua-t-elle en prenant place.

- Salut, tu vas bien ? Lui demandèrent-ils

- Très bien ! Répondit-elle. Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

- Hum…oui. Quand…Commença Ron mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des hiboux qui apportaient le courrier. »

Trois hiboux s'arrêtèrent auprès d'Hermione. Le premier hibou apportait le journal quotidien des sorciers, le second était une lettre de Katrina, son amie infirmière et le troisième était sa chouette, Athéna, qui amenait une lettre de ses parents. Elle donna l'argent à l'hibou pour la Gazette du sorcier et prit les lettres des autres hiboux qui repartirent en direction de la Volière.

« Vous voulez la lire ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant la Gazette.

- Je voudrais bien ! Dit Seamus. »

Elle lui envoya le journal et il se mit à le lire. Harry la regarda lire son courrier avec attention. Elle semblait plutôt contente de ses lettres. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait laissé de côté sa triste mine et avait opté pour un air joyeux. Pour aujourd'hui elle avait un maquillage dans les tons rose et qui éclairait son visage. Quand elle eut fini, elle rangea ses lettres dans son sac et retourna son attention vers les garçons.

« Alors il y a quoi d'intéressant dedans ? Demanda-t-elle à Seamus.

- Rien. Répondit-il précipitamment en lui rendant le journal. »

Elle rangea aussi le journal.

« Alors vous vouliez me parlez de…commença-t-elle en se servant du jus de citrouille.

- Nous nous demandions si le projet moldus allait bien avoir lieu…

- Vous aimeriez vraiment bien le savoir, hein ? Demanda malicieusement Hermione.

- Oui !

- Bien sûr qu'il se fera, mais je n'en dirais pas plus !

- S'il te plaît, Hermione…Supplia Dean

- Vous ne saurez absolument rien ! Dit-elle. »

Les garçons firent semblant de bouder puis se mirent à discuter de choses et d'autres. La jeune femme se servit des crêpes et les mangea lentement. Quand elle eut fini, elle releva la tête et vit Harry qui la fixait étrangement.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, rien…lui répondit-il.

- J'allais complètement oublié ! Se rappela-t-elle en se mettant une main sur le front. Je n'ai pas reçu ton autorisation…

- Pourtant je l'ai envoyé à mon oncle, réfléchit Harry, tu le connais il n'attache pas d'importance à ce qui peut m'arriver…

- Tu m'as tellement parlé de lui ! Demande à Sirius une autorisation de sortie… Tu sais comme celle qu'il t'a fait en 3e année.

- Je n'oublierai pas !

- Ron ! Passe-moi, s'il te plaît, le plat de pancakes. Demanda Hermione »

Ron lui fit passer le plat et Hermione se servit, Harry la regarda stupéfait.

« Tu as particulièrement faim, aujourd'hui ! Remarqua-t-il

- C'est vrai, ces derniers temps, j'ai un peu plus faim que d'habitude mais que veux-tu…elle baissa la voix…je dois aussi le nourrir.

- Tu en es rendu à combien ? Questionna Harry la voix aussi diminuant.

- Trois mois ! Répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire. Que je suis contente ! Tu ne peux savoir la sensation de bien-être que je ressens. C'est incroyable de sentir la vie grandir en toi…

- Gregory doit lui aussi être très content de devenir père, dit Harry avec plus de froideur qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle reposa ses couverts et se sentit soudain gêné.

« Il n'est pas au courant ?

- Non, je ne suis pas encore prête. C'est quand même difficile cette situation et j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal. Avoua Hermione

- Tu devrais lui dire, si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais bien aimé savoir que je vais devenir papa…

Hermione pencha la tête sur le côté, les sourcils froncés. Une pensée lui traversa si soudainement l'esprit qu'elle lui échappa. Elle pensait tellement à beaucoup de choses en ce moment que cela ne lui porta pas beaucoup d'importance.

« Ca fait longtemps que tu n'es plus passée chez les Gryffondor. Remarqua Harry

- C'est vrai, mais tu sais, il y a tellement eu d'évènements plutôt perturbants dans ma vie que je vous ai un peu oubliés.

- Tu veux parler de ton accident ? Demanda Harry.

- Par exemple, acquiesça la jeune femme. Il faut reconnaître que ça m'a complètement traumatisé, je n'ose plus m'approché de cette falaise…puis après quelques secondes de réflexion : Je me demande toujours comment j'ai pu tomber ! Je ne me souviens de rien si ce n'est que j'étais au bord de la falaise, réfléchissant et…le trou noir… »

Hermione regarda Harry déconcertée alors que celui-ci fuyait son regard. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'il était en partie responsable de son accident. C'était évident qu'elle lui en voudrait toute sa vie d'avoir essayé de la « tuer ». Et pourtant lorsqu'il l'avait appelé cette nuit là, ses intentions étaient toutes sauf mauvaises…Il se racla la gorge et regarda la jeune femme.

« Peut-être as-tu trébuché ? Proposa-t-il. Ou bien…je ne sais pas ! Est-ce que tu connais quelqu'un qui t'en voulait à l'époque ? »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Non elle ne connaissait vraiment personne mais elle secoua la tête et sourit à Harry.

« Bref…cela m'a traversé l'esprit. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'en reparle. Feint-elle. En tout cas je suis contente qu'entre nous tout aille mieux…Je me sens plus légère… »

Harry ne put résister, devant le merveilleux sourire qu'afficha la belle jeune femme devant lui, et mit sa main sur la sienne qui était posée sur la table. Il la caressa du pouce en souriant légèrement. A vrai dire, lui aussi se sentait un peu plus léger…

« Tu as finis ? Demanda une voix. »

Il retira vivement sa main. Gregory était arrivé à leur table et s'était penché près de l'oreille de sa compagne pour lui murmurer ces mots et entreprit de lui faire un baiser dans le cou en regardant Harry.

Hermione se retourna.

« Oui.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne à ton cours ?

- Non, ça va aller. Répondit Hermione. J'irais avec Harry. Nous avons le même emploi du temps. »

Gregory regarda glacialement Harry qui ne se gêna pas pour le lui rendre. Hermione se leva et prit son sac elle se tourna vers Gregory et l'embrassa.

« Tu es sûre que ça va aller ?

- Si quelque chose ne va pas je te le ferai savoir. Et puis après tout ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne suis pas tombé dans les pommes… »

C'était vrai. Pendant une brève période la jeune femme était vraiment mal au point. Elle s'endormait pendant les cours, vomissait régulièrement, s'évanouissait à tout moment et son humeur était pire que massacrante. Gregory s'était beaucoup inquiété mais depuis quelques jours elle allait beaucoup mieux. Elle savait qu'à présent tout cela était fini mais le jeune homme, lui, n'en était pas aussi sûr et s'inquiétait davantage.

« Tu as raison. Bon je te laisse… Je t'aime. Murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser. »

Hermione frissonna à ses mots. Elle avait tout pardonné à Gregory mais elle n'avait pas oublié. Leur relation évoluait de jour en jour et tout allait pour le mieux malgré certains souvenirs qui refaisaient surface quand ils étaient dans un moment trop intime. Chaque fois qu'il lui disait « Je t'aime » elle pensait toujours qu'il mentait où qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ses sentiments et ne lui répondait pas en retour. Elle voulait prendre le temps de connaître l'origine de ses sentiments. Elle appréciait Gregory et était _amoureuse _de lui mais………l'_aimait_-elle vraiment ?

Elle lui répondit par un sourire et fit signe à Harry de la suivre…

* * *

« Jennifer sois plus précise quand tu fais ta passe! Cria Harry. Ginny continue ça. »

L'entraînement de Quidditch était plutôt intense. Harry voulait que tout soit précis, ils ne les laisserait pas partir tant qu'ils n'avaient pas accomplis le programme établit par lui-même pour la soirée.

« Ron, je t'assure que si tu continues à faire les yeux doux à Cherie je t'étrangle avant la fin du match ! Jura Harry en passant à côté de Ron. »

Les poursuiveuses s'entraînaient à se faire des passes en essayant de ne jamais laisser tomber le ballon pendant au moins 20 minutes, tandis que de l'autre côté du terrain les batteurs donnaient des coups dans les cognards en essayant de les envoyés le plus loin possible. Harry avait ensorcelé une balle pour aider Ron dans ses entraînements. Comme en première année avec Olivier Dubois, le jeune attrapeur lançait le Vif D'or et le rattraper le plus vite possible. Cela faisait presque 2H00 qu'ils s'entraînaient et Harry comptait bien finir la séance par une dizaine de pompes.

La nuit était déjà tombée depuis bien longtemps et on pouvait apercevoir les étoiles illuminées le ciel. L'air était bien frais comme il le fallait pour une séance d'entraînement de Quidditch. Harry était tellement heureux de voler, en cette nuit, sur son balai…Il attrapa une dernière fois la petite balle dorée, fit un tour du terrain pour voir comment se débrouillait les autres et décida de mettre fin à la séance.

« C'est fini ! Annonça-t-il. Tout le monde au sol ! »

Avec une harmonie parfaite les joueurs de Quidditch de Gryffondor atterrirent sur le sol du terrain. Harry se mit face à l'équipe et ordonna.

« Allez 15 pompes chacun! »

Soupirant, les joueurs et leur capitaine se mirent à terre et exécutèrent les pompes. A bout de souffle ils restèrent cloués au sol quand Dean prit la parole.

« Ce soir c'est ta fête Ron et Harry ne te ménage pas…

- Pas de pitié ! Il faut travailler dur ! S'exclama Harry.

- En tout cas je pense qu'on devrait y aller, Hermione nous a bien dit de terminer notre fête avant 00h30. Il faut que je profite de ma fête tout de même !

- Super! S'exclama Harry en se relevant. Allez debout paresseux! On prend une douche et on fait la fête !

- T'as vu ton entraînement de malade et tu nous insulte de paresseux ! S'étonna Ginny. »

Harry lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Le reste de l'équipe se relevèrent aussi et partirent prendre une douche dans les vestiaires. Quand tout le monde fut propre et habillés, ils se dirigèrent vers leur salle commune. Arrivés devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Harry souffla le mot de passe et quand le tableau pivota pour laisser apparaître un trou ils entrèrent dans leur salle où résonnait une forte musique. Harry se faufila dans la foule quand une jeune fille vînt lui demander de danser il accepta sans hésiter. Après tout c'était bien l'anniversaire de son ami, il fallait qu'il s'amuse.

* * *

« GREGORY RAMASSE TES FOUTUS VETEMENTS DE CETTE SALLE DE BAIN ! Cria Hermione ».

Hermione venait d'arriver dans la salle de bain et venait de voir les vêtements de Gregory jonchés sur le sol. Même Ron était moins bordélique que lui et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle détestait c'était le désordre. Elle soupira et lui lança un regard noir quand elle le vit arriver légèrement gêné.

« Désolé ! S'excusa-t-il.

- La prochaine fois je ne te dirai rien et je les jetterai… »

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle s'assit à son bureau et sortit de son tiroir les lettres qu'elle avait reçues pendant la matinée. Elle relut la lettre de ses parents.

_Notre petite Hermy,_

_Avant tout comment vas-tu ? Nous espérons que ton état s'est amélioré depuis ton accident de Décembre dernier. Nous sommes affreusement navrés, ton père et moi, de ne pas t'avoir consacrés plus de notre temps ces derniers mois. Nous étions vraiment débordés mais je t'assure qu'en apprenant ton accident nous avons tellement été effrayés à l'idée de te perdre mais nous n'avions aucun moyens de correspondre avec toi pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital. Cependant nous avons énormément priés pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre et le Seigneur a écouté nos prières…Nous sommes tellement heureux._

_Ici tout se passe pour le mieux, les affaires sont encore plus meilleures que l'année dernière et ton père passe son temps à trouver de nouveaux moyens contre tout problèmes de dents. Il n'arrête pas de dire que les moyens moldus sont nettement meilleurs aux moyens sorciers. A part ça nous nous sommes dis qu'il serait formidable de faire un voyage tous ensemble durant les mois de Juillet et Août. Est-ce que tu penses être capable de nous pardonner de ne pas avoir fait attention à toi ?_

_Je sais que cela ne va pas te plaire mais il faut que nous te le disions…Jack est arrivé avec sa femme et ses deux filles. Il compte s'installer à la maison jusqu'à l'automne. Bien évidemment tu sais qu'il est le bien venu malgré vos constantes disputes. Je sais très bien que tu as toujours voulu connaître ses enfants et sa femme mais il faudra aussi que tu essayes d'établir un contact entre vous deux. Je sais aussi que ce que je te demande est difficile mais c'est ta mère qui te le demande car je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir mes deux enfants s'entretuer à nouveau. _

_J'espère que tu es toujours aussi belle et douce que dans mes souvenirs…Tu nous manques énormément ma puce, reviens vite à la maison !_

_ENORMES BISOUS !_

_Tes parents qui t'aiment…_

Hermione essuya les larmes qui avaient coulés sur ses joues durant la lecture de la lettre. Pour elle, sa famille avait toujours été précieuse et c'était dure pour elle d'être loin d'eux quand elle passait des moments pas toujours très heureux. Elle était très complice avec sa mère et c'était vrai qu'elle lui avait voulu de ne pas lui avoir donner plus d'attention pendant les vacances. Mais elle fronça les sourcils à la mémoire de ce fameux Jack… Jack Granger son fameux frère. Elle avait même du mal à le considérer comme quelqu'un de son sang, de sa famille. Jack et Hermione se détestaient et cela avait commencé non pas par la faute d'Hermione mais de celle de Jack.

Jack était l'aîné d'Hermione, il avait 27 ans soit 10 ans d'écart avec sa petite sœur. Quand Hermione naquît Jack éprouva une jalousie immense à l'égard de cette dernière. Il avait toujours été le chouchou de ses parents, étant leur seul enfant. Il avait tellement été content à l'idée d'avoir un petit frère mais quelle ne fut pas sa déception en apprenant que c'était une petite sœur qu'il avait. Sachant qu'il ne serait plus le seul, il se mit à haïr Hermione, lui cassant ses jouets lorsqu'ils étaient petits, lui tirant les cheveux… Les parents de la jeune femme avaient cru que ce n'était qu'une querelle d'enfant et que cela passerait.

Malheureusement quand Hermione fut sur ses dix ans et que Jack en avait vingt, Ashley et John Granger se rendirent comptent que cela n'était pas une querelle d'enfant et que cela allait beaucoup plus loin. Gregory beaucoup plus vieux qu'Hermione l'insultait tandis que celle-ci faisait comme si de rien était et disait à quiconque qu'elle était enfant unique et que c'était mieux comme ça. Depuis son entrée à Poudlard, Hermione et Jack ne s'étaient pas revus.

Hermione avait laissé ça derrière elle. Elle prit une plume et un parchemin neuf et répondit.

_Maman, papa,_

_Je vais très bien et je vous remercie énormément de vous être inquiétés pour moi. Même si vous n'êtes pas venus le cœur y était et c'est ça qui compte. _

_Tout se passe bien à Poudlard, j'arrive à tenir le rythme des cours car comme vous le savez cette année se passent les examens définitifs d'ASPICS qui me permettront de choisir un job._

_Heureusement que tu m'as prévenu de l'arrivée de Jack car quand je serai revenu à la maison je n'aurais pas aimé le voir sans que personne ne m'ai prévenu (même si je n'ai pas du tout envie de le voir). Je ne te promets pas de faire des efforts maman mais je vais néanmoins essayer…Cependant il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas avoué car je veux le faire quand nous nous verrons. Je passerai à la maison le 1er Mai pour vous le dire mais fait en sorte s'il te plaît que l'autre ne soit pas là…Ne t'inquiète surtout pas maman car je sens que tu vas te mettre dans tout tes états en lisant cela mais je t'assure que je vais bien. Très bien !_

_En ce qui concerne les vacances, je ne sais pas mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous ai absolument tout pardonné ! Nous en reparlons le 1er…_

_Bisous !_

_Hermy._

Satisfaite d'elle, la jeune femme enroula le parchemin et fit un nœud. Elle se leva et s'approcha de sa chouette Athéna. Elle la caressa un moment puis avec son accord accrocha la lettre à sa patte. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et après un petit coup de bec, la chouette au pelage doré s'envola. Hermione referma la fenêtre et alla s'asseoir de nouveau à son bureau. Elle prit la lettre de Katrina et esquissa un sourire.

_Coucou Hermione !_

_Comment vas-tu. Ca fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vus ! Alors comme ça tu veux avoir de mes nouvelles ?_

_Tout se passe à merveille ici. Tu sais qu'avec mon travail je fais de nouvelles connaissances et c'est vraiment passionnant de soigner des gens et de sauver des vies. Je suis toujours à fond dans ma vie professionnel comme dans ma vie sentimental. _

_Sharon est absolument magnifique, cette petite m'épate de jour en jour. Tu sais elle apprend tout juste à lire et elle commence à être passionnée des livres (est-ce que ça te rappelle quelqu'un… ?). Je n'arrête pas de lui parler de toi et elle est si impatiente de te connaître… Je pense que vous vous entendrez à merveille. Sharon est si adorable !_

_Moi aussi quand je suis tombé enceinte je m'étais dit que c'était une catastrophe. Je ne pouvais pas élever un enfant à mon âge ! C'était impossible ! Mais tu verras Hermione, le premier jour où tu tiendras ton bébé dans les bras sera le moment le plus beau de toute ta vie. C'est ta chair et ton sang que tu portes en toi, la plus belle création de ce monde est les enfants et tu t'en voudras toute ta vie de l'avoir abandonné…_

_Tu es très mature pour ton âge et je suis certaine que tu sauras éduquer ton enfant et avoir une aussi belle vie que la mienne. Cependant ta vie pourrait être plus belle si le père de ce bébé était au courant. D'après ce que tu m'as dit tu as des problèmes de grossesse et je peux t'assurer que cela te sera d'une grande aide d'être épaulé par ton petit ami. Tu te sentira mieux (du moins je l'espère). Tu ne peux exclure le père de la vie de ce bébé sans connaître sa réaction… C'est à toi seule de décider et si tu aimes ton homme dis-le lui !_

_Désolée mais Sharon doit prendre son bain, serait-il possible que nous nous voyons ? Si oui envoie-moi la date et je répondrai présente !_

_Grosses Bises à toi !_

_Katrina._

Hermione se leva et fit face à la fenêtre. La nuit était noire et on avait peine à voir la pelouse verte et le lac. Elle aussi avait du mal à voir clair dans ses pensées. Elle avait si peur de la réaction de Gregory quand elle lui annoncerait. Mais il fallait qu'elle le fasse ! Elle le savait ! Mais comment ? Quand ? Tout cela était trop pour elle ! Elle se mit la main sur son ventre encore plat et le caressa. Elle voulait le meilleur pour son enfant et elle serait prête à tout pour lui offrir tout ce dont il ou elle aura besoin. Mais Gregory était-il le meilleur pour son bébé ? Katrina avait raison sur toute la ligne, si elle aimait vraiment Gregory elle le lui aurait dit et ce depuis…

* * *

La fête battait son plein dans la salle des Gryffondor. L'ambiance était chaude et tout le monde était ambiancé. Ron Weasley ne lâchait plus Cherie des yeux, il semblait comme hypnotisé. Harry lui profitait extrêmement bien de la soirée. Il ne s'était jamais autant amusé et il était content que personne ne vienne lui gâcher ce bon moment. Il était en train de discuter avec Seamus sur les filles de Poudlard tandis qu'on entendit un bruit sourd comme si quelqu'un venait de tomber. C'était Ginny qui était complètement saoule et Neville avait du mal à la faire tenir en place. La pièce était plongée dans le noir ce qui permettait aux uns et aux autres de faire ce que bon leur semblait sans être totalement vus.

« C'est une chance que McGonagall ne soit pas venu vérifier si tout le monde dormait ! S'exclama Harry. Ron doit être aux anges ! Tout ça pour lui !

- Bien sur qu'il est ! Affirma Seamus. En tout cas j'aimerai bien voir la gueule de bois de certain demain ! Heureusement que toi et moi sommes encore sobre.

- Tout à fait ! »

Harry se leva et se mit à danser une musique endiablée. Jamie, une fille de 5ème année, vînt se coller à lui et commença une série de danse toute plus sensuelle les unes que les autres. Harry la prit par la taille et la rapprocha de lui. Jamie était une fille qui avait un joli charme et qui ne laissait pas Harry indifférent sur le moment. Au moment où il se penchait pour l'embrasser la lumière se ralluma et une voix totalement écrasée par la surprise s'éleva :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici… ? »

Légèrement furieux qu'on l'ait coupé en pleine action, Harry se sépara de Jamie et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la Salle. Une jeune fille en mini short, débardeur et long peignoir noir avait la bouche grande ouverte étonné de l'état de la Salle.

« Merveilleux…s'exclama-t-elle un faux sourire aux lèvres. C'est absolument génial de voir à quel point on peut avoir confiance en vous ! »

Hermione marcha le long de la salle inspectant les lieux. Il était vrai que cela était un vrai chantier : chaises et fauteuils étaient retournés, ainsi que les tables, des bouteilles de bierreaubeurre étaient cassées sur le sol, la nourriture était aussi sur le sol. Quelques meubles avaient cassées, Hermione était abasourdi. Elle se retourna et croisa les bras, furieuse.

« Et qui va nettoyer tout ça ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Ben personne, dit Dean, la fête n'est pas encore terminée ».

Les autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Hermione les regarda et leur sourit en hochant la tête.

« Je ne vous empêche pas de faire la fête dans vos esprits mais dans le rationnel cette fête est terminée ! Tout le monde au lit ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas nous faire ça, Hermione. C'est l'anniversaire de Ron. Commença Harry. »

- Ecoutez-moi bien, quand vous m'avez demandé pour faire cette fête j'ai accepté à contre cœur. Les conditions étaient que la salle soit en bon état même pendant la fête et qu'elle se termine avant 00h30 ! Avez-vous vu le désordre et l'heure qu'il est ? 1h09 du matin ! Mais vous êtes inconscient ma parole ! »

Harry la regarda furieusement, il fallait encore qu'elle vienne tout gâché.

« Au lit ! Tout le monde ! »

C'est d'un air lasse que les Gryffondor partirent à leur dortoir. Pour eux la fête aurait du ce terminée plus tard et ils étaient vraiment déçus d'avoir été coupés.

« Sauf les 7èmes année bien sur…Ajouta-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse. »

Tout les 7èmes année s'arrêtèrent et firent comme si de rien était et commencèrent à sourire en grimaçant. Ils se retournèrent vers Hermione et quand ils virent le regard qu'elle lui lançait ils soupirèrent et se rapprochèrent d'elle.

« Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que j'allais vous laissez partir comme ça ? Commença-t-elle. Notre salle commune aurait besoin d'un grand ménage ! »

Lavande laissa échapper un cri de surprise absolu tandis que les garçons affichèrent des mines dégoûtés.

« Et pourquoi devrions-nous nettoyer ça ? Demanda Lavande avec dédain.

- Car vous étiez ceux qui m'ont demandés de faire cette fête…

- Mais nous ne sommes pas les seuls à avoir _fait _cette fête. Rectifia Lavande.

- Excuse-moi alors…tu voudrais peut-être que j'appelle les autres gryffondor pour venir vous aider à nettoyer ? Je suis sûre qu'il ne serait pas du tout content de ça. Fit Hermione en lui lançant un sourire glacial.

- Bon, je pense qu'Hermione a raison…Après tout nous sommes les plus grands ! Dit Ron en commençant à s'affairer sur les bouteilles de bierreaubeurre. Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione nous allons ranger tout ça. »

La jeune femme pencha la tête sur le côté. Ron était-il vraiment sincère ou était-ce simplement ironique. Il lui fit un mince sourire ce qui lui confirma qu'il était sérieux dans sa démarche. Elle hocha la tête et les autres se mirent aussi au travail.

Elle tourna la tête et se dirigea vers Harry qui n'avait plus rien dit depuis.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir interrompu la fête comme ça…S'excusa-t-elle. Mais tu sais…

- T'aurais pu au moins attendre quelques minutes avant de tout arrêter ! Dit Harry furieusement

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! Insista Hermione. McGonagall aurait très bien pu arriver à ma place.

- Mais bien sûr… »

La jeune femme le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il était vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi devenait-il tout à coup agressif ?

« Si tu n'as pas envie de t'amuser c'est ton problème mais n'essaye pas de mettre les autres dans le même bain que toi. Dit Harry en se tournant vers elle les yeux brillant de colère.

- Attends qui m'a _promis _de faire attention a tout ce qui se passerait ? C'est bien toi, Harry, si tu ne tiens pas tes promesses je ne peux rien faire pour toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais en tout cas cherche toi un autre chien de chasse. S'exclama Hermione. »

Elle se retourna furieusement et s'apprêtait à partir quand Harry lui retînt par le poignet. Il la rapprocha de lui, elle essaya de se retirer.

« Lâche-moi Harry, tu me fais mal.

- Tu n'as plus intérêt à me parler comme ça. Siffla Harry.

- Je te parle comme je le désire !

- Je ne suis pas ton sale bouffon qui te sert de copain alors parle-moi correctement Hermione… »

Hermione s'énerva.

« Non, mais t'es malade ! Gregory n'as rien à faire dans cette discussion, ok ? Alors tu l'épargnes ! Puis lâche-moi ! Tu deviens complètement fou…

- A la différence de toi, je sais qui je suis. Je ne suis pas fou mais juste réaliste. Ca été une erreur d'avoir fait la paix avec quelqu'un d'aussi égoïste…Cracha le jeune homme une lueur de haine dans les yeux. »

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il s'était moquer d'elle du début jusqu'à la fin comment avait-il pu ?

« Tu ne t'intéresse qu'à toi-même, tu t'en fou pas mal du bonheur des autres. Qu'est le sens du mot « amitié » pour toi ? Cela ne signifie rien à tes yeux, Hermione redoubla ses pleurs. Ton petit copain a du souci à se faire…

« LA FERME ! Cria Hermione. »

Avec une force qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru, elle réussit à retirer sa main et à le gifler férocement. Elle le regarda des larmes de fureur coulant le long de ses joues. Ses yeux avaient une lueur dangereuse. Les autres Gryffondor avaient assistés à la scène et ne comprenaient pas l'attitude de Harry. Il avait tellement été froid envers la jeune femme qui pourtant avait essayé à son mieux de les satisfaire. Ron voulu intervenir mais Lavande lui attrapa le bras en signe de les laisser régler cette histoire. Sous la force du coup, Harry perdit légèrement l'équilibre et on pouvait apercevoir une trace de main rouge sur sa joue droite.

« Tu n'es qu'un menteur, Harry ! Pendant tout ce temps tu te moquais de moi…Tu as profité de ma vulnérabilité pour présenter tes fausses excuses ! Et moi je t'ai cru ! Comment as-tu pu faire ça ! COMMENT AS-TU OSE ! S'écria Hermione. »

Elle se recula de lui comme effrayer ce qui déplut fortement à Harry. Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues de la jeune femme quand certains souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire.

« Tu as profité de moi…Tu n'es qu'un sale profiteur, Harry. A ta place j'aurais honte d'être ce que je suis ! J'en ai assez ! TU COMPRENDS ! S'énerva-t-elle. ASSEZ DE ME LAISSER BERNER ! ASSEZ D'ETRE NAIVE ! J'EN AI ASSEZ QUE L'ON PROFITE DE MOI… ! Ajouta-t-elle dans un déchirement. »

Harry se rapprocha furieusement d'elle et une fois arrivé près d'elle il renversa des bouteilles posées sur une table. Hermione sursauta. Il devenait complètement fou. Que se passait-il ?

« Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus, ici…Murmura-t-elle. »

Elle marcha à grande enjambés mais à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la Salle Commune elle s'effondra de douleur en se maintenant le ventre. C'était un déchirement, une douleur si aigue qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps. Elle s'appuya à un canapé renversé, la main sur son bas ventre. Ron et Seamus accoururent auprès d'elle en tentant de savoir ce qui se passait. Les autres restaient derrière effrayés à l'idée de faire quelque chose qui pourrait d'avantage la blesser. La douleur était toujours présente, il fallait qu'elle s'en aille au plus vite. Elle sentit une main qui se voulait apaisante sur son épaule, elle tourna la tête et vit Harry. Elle se dégagea des autres et sous le regard surpris du jeune homme, elle cracha :

« Toi…tu ne m'approches pas…plus jamais… »

Puis avec peine elle sortit de la salle. Harry vit la porte se refermer. Qu'avait-il encore fait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à contrôler ses pulsions nerveuses ? Pourquoi ? Ron ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Harry l'interrompit tout de suite :

« Surtout ne dit rien ! Je suis déjà assez énerver comme ça ! »

Lavande s'avança furieuse.

« Tu me répugnes Harry ! Dit-elle d'une voix perçante. C'est dégueulasse ce que tu viens de faire. Tu…tu…tu n'es qu'un profiteur ! Finit-elle ! Hermione a raison, j'aurais honte à ta place ! »

Il la vit partir la tête en l'air suivit de près par Parvati qui lui lança le même regard. Il s'effondra durement sur le canapé renversé, la tête dans les mains. Si quelqu'un avait été assez proche de lui, il l'aurait pu voir des larmes de haine couler le long de ses mains…

* * *

Alors ? Hermione qui pardonne Gregory ? Qui redoute son grand frère ? Rogue qui la fait douter ? Harry qui retrouve toute son impulsivité ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Il suffit juste d'aller faire un petit tour au chapitre suivant.

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »**_

_**« Someone was saving my life for the first time... » **_

_**« Your body next to mine... » **_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


	13. tout changeait?

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: Voir bio

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: Pour me faire pardonner je vous ai posté deux chapitres! J'espère que je serais pardonné! Allez Bonne lecture et Gros Bisous!

Chapitre 13: … tout changeait…

Les évènements datant de quelques semaines ne faisaient que ressasser dans son esprit. Elle s'était attendue à tout sauf à ça. A ce moment elle croyait nager en plein cauchemar. Elle avait accepté ses excuses, elle lui avait pardonnée de l'avoir humiliée, elle lui avait fait confiance… Mais il s'était foutu d'elle. Encore un homme qui se moquait d'elle. Qu'avait-elle donc fait pour mériter tout ça ?

Les premiers jours furent douloureux. La tristesse et la trahison avaient envahi son âme avant de laisser place à de la haine, de la colère immense. Elle n'avait même jamais ressenti tout ça envers Gregory lorsqu'il avait abusé d'elle. Harry était autrefois son confident, son meilleur ami, son grand frère. Ils auraient été prêts à tout pour se sauver mutuellement. Pourquoi ? A partir de cet instant elle avait décidé de rayer quelqu'un de sa vie. Quelqu'un à qui elle avait su ouvrir son cœur, surmonté sa froideur pour lui. Harry Potter venait d'être rayé définitivement de sa vie.

Elle se retourna de sa fenêtre et se mit face à son miroir. Elle sourit légèrement à la vue de son reflet. Ces derniers jours elle avait pris quelques rondeurs. Des rondeurs qui ne faisaient que démontrer sa grossesse. Son ventre s'était légèrement arrondit et Hermione ne pouvait être que ravie de cela. Il était vrai qu'elle avait un peu plus de mal à rentrer dans certains de ses vêtements mais cela ne lui dérangeait pas tant que personne ne s'apercevait de sa grossesse y compris Gregory. Malgré le fait qu'ils se rapprochaient de jour en jour, la jeune femme n'était pas encore prête pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. C'était difficile pour elle. Elle avait peur de se faire rejeter, elle attendrait le bon moment. Elle attendrait d'être sûre de ses sentiments pour lui dire.

« Hermione, tu as finis ? S'écria Gregory derrière la porte. On part dans quelques instants.

- Oui, j'arrive ! Deux secondes ! »

Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle se trouvait très jolie dans ce qu'elle portait. Pour l'occasion elle s'était vêtue d'un jean bleu, d'un petit haut beige assorti avec ses bottes et avait enfilé par-dessus une veste en jean de la même couleur que son pantalon qui lui arrivait en dessous des fesses. Ses cheveux, qu'elle venait de lissés, tombaient magnifiquement sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres recouvertes d'une fine couche de rouge à lèvre beige brillant et ses yeux surmontés de cette même couleur qui lui éclairait si bien le visage, Hermione Granger était une vraie jeune femme.

Elle prit un petit sac à main y mit toutes ses affaires importantes et sortit de sa chambre.

Gregory l'attendait plutôt impatiemment mais dès qu'il la vit il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Tu es très belle…lui souffla-t-il

- Merci ! »

Il lui tendit un bras et ils purent sortir de leur salle commune pour se rendre au village de Pré-au-Lard. Tous les élèves étaient excités à l'idée de pouvoir sortir du château.

C'était une très belle journée qui les attendait.

En cette fin de mois de mars, les journées étaient magnifiques. C'était le printemps ! Les hirondelles venaient d'émigrés, le soleil lançait ses rayons à moyenne puissance, la douceur de la chaleur réchauffait les élèves de Poudlard et l'herbe y était fraîche et bien verte.

Une fois leur autorisation de sortie montrée au concierge Rusard, Hermione et Gregory sortirent et prirent la route de Pré-au-Lard. Le jeune homme passa son bras autour d'elle et toucha maladroitement son ventre. Hermione sursauta et s'arrêta en plein milieu du chemin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Lui demanda-t-il. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, l'air effrayé.

« Rien c'est juste que… euh… je me sens pas très bien tout à coup… Mentit-elle. »

Gregory fronça les sourcils.

« Tu as la nausée encore ?

- Je pense ! Mais ça va passer… Essaya-t-elle de le convaincre. »

Elle lui sourit légèrement et ils continuèrent leur route. Depuis quelques temps Hermione ressentait de légers picotements dès que Gregory lui touchait le ventre. Ce n'était pas la peur, elle en était sûre, ça allait beaucoup plus loin que ça mais quoi ?

* * *

« Est-ce qu'il est vraiment nécessaire que vous vous bouffer la langue toujours sous mon nez ? Demanda Harry d'une voix lasse ».

Cherie sourit et se retourna vers le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais.

« Désolée Harry mais tu sais ça ne se contrôle pas… pas vrai Ron. Dit-elle en se retournant vers le concerné.

« Tout à fait ma puce… lui répondit-il ».

Harry sourit et se mit à regarder sa montre.

« Bon vieux il va falloir que je te laisse je dois aller voir Sirius.

- A tout a l'heure alors ! Lança Ron en tandis qu'Harry filait vers les Trois Balais. »

Le jeune gryffondor entra dans les Trois Balais et chercha Sirius des yeux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans le pub et il eut du mal à le trouver. Il le vit attablé à une table placée au fond du pub, il lisait la Gazette des Sorciers. Il se dirigea vers lui et s'assit à sa table. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquer.

« Salut parrain! S'exclama-t-il ».

Son parrain abaissa son journal et le regarda en souriant.

« Oh ! Harry, tu vas bien?

- Excellent et toi?

- Pareil! »

Mme Rosmerta apporta deux chopes de Bierreaubeurre.

« Merci! Remercia Sirius. J'en ai commandée une pour toi, ça ne te dérange pas… »

Harry secoua la tête et le regarda attentivement. Il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé si ce n'est que ses cheveux étaient plus propres mais toujours aussi longs et noirs. Ses yeux qui autrefois arborait des airs tristes et mélancolique étaient maintenant remplit de joie de vivre. Ils avaient gardés leur même couleur, noir. Ses traits avaient repris leur jeunesse d'antan. Décidément son nom de famille, Black, lui allait très bien.

Sirius prit sa chope et but une petite gorgée. Il regarda Harry.

« Alors filleul? Cela fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu ! Tu sais que tu as grandis?

- Autant que ça ! J'ai pris un peu de muscles mes cheveux ont poussé mais à part ça…

- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu ressembles à ton père. Fit-il en lui souriant.

- Merci. »

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Sirius regarda Harry avec fierté. Heureux de voir à quel point son filleul avait grandi.

« Dis-moi comment ça se passe à Poudlard. Demanda Sirius en rangeant son journal.

- Mieux… Mais ça n'est pas la même ambiance qu'avant si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Je comprends… c'est vrai que c'est dur de se remettre de l'attaque qui s'est déroulé à Poudlard il y a un peu plus d'un mois et demi.

- C'est difficile d'oublier. Ce qui me tracasse le plus c'est que depuis cette attaque je ne fais plus de rêves significatifs…Dit Harry.

- En as-tu parlé à Dumbledore? Demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, je n'ai pas osé. D'après ce que mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal m'a dit il fait des recherches sur le nouveau Lord…Je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec ça.

- Pourtant tu devrais, c'est important! En tout cas je peux te dire que ce sera difficile pour lui de trouver quelque chose. Rien qu'au Ministère, nous n'avons pas réussit à leur faire sortir un mot de leurs bouches…cracha Sirius

- Tu parles des mangemorts? Demanda Harry entre deux gorgées.

- Oui, ils ont refusé de nous dire quoi que ce soit…il faudra que nous cherchions par nos propres moyens qui essaye de nous assassiner…

- Je pourrais peut-être vous aider? Proposa Harry

- Surtout pas! Refusa son parrain

- Pourquoi? »

Sirius regarda Harry et but une gorgée de sa BierreauBeurre. Il regarda autour de lui et se tourna à nouveau vers Harry.

« N'oublie pas que c'est toi qu'ils recherchent, si tu essaye de t'impliquer encore plus dans cette histoire cela risquerait de mal tourner.

- Justement cela me concerne. Si je vous aide, je saurai à quoi m'attendre alors que là…

- Je ne veux pas te mettre dans ses histoires Harry! Appuya Sirius en plissant les yeux. Ne mets pas ta vie en danger plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà! Nous faisons tout pour te protéger et si tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête nous aurions fait un travail de plus inutilement. »

Harry le regarda avec une certaine furiosité. Il voulait à tout prix savoir à quoi s'attendre. Même s'il le savait déjà un peu, il voulait remonter à la source de tout ça. Il ne renoncerait pas à faire partie de cette bataille mais il acquiesça cependant d'un signe de tête.

« Pourquoi ont-ils attaqué d'autres écoles que Poudlard s'il me cherchaient? Demanda-t-il

- Pour qu'on remarque leur présence. Ils voulaient semer la pagaille et détruire le plus de vies possible. Mais c'est très étrange que des écoles comme Durmstrang, Newstrang et StudyHard n'ont pas été attaqués.

- A Durmstrang ils ont la magie noire dans le sang. Ricana Harry. Je ne connais pas Newstrang mais pour ce qui est de StudyHard je croyais que c'était une école réputée pour la bonté de ses élèves. »

Sirius laissa échappé un rire glacial et moqueur qui choqua Harry.

« Pour la majorité des sorciers, StudyHard est une très bonne école de sorcellerie qui éduque avec soin leur élèves. Mais en revanche une minorité de sorciers pensent que cela n'est qu'une façade. Que la plupart des partisans de Voldemort s'eussent cachés en cet endroit. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Et toi qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sirius en buvant une gorgée de sa Bierreaubeurre. C'est possible que des espions se cachent là-bas comme il est possible qu'un espion se cache à Poudlard mais il y a trop d'indices qui démentent cette rumeur. Ce qui par contre est sûr c'est que ne t'inquiète pas qu'à Durmstrang des doués en magie noir il y en a plein !

- Que fais-tu exactement au Ministère ?

- Je travaille comme Auror à mi-temps, quand ils ont vraiment besoin pour une chasse aux derniers mangemorts particulièrement sanglante je dois être présent. Sinon le reste du temps je m'occupe de certains dossiers…

- Lesquels ?

- Ca ! Lança Sirius en pointant son doigt vers Harry. C'est entre moi et le Ministère. »

Harry fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils. Décidemment son parrain lui en cachait des choses.

« Changeons de sujet tu veux ! Ca se passe bien les cours ?

- Hormis les potions tout va très bien !

- Ne me dit pas que cette imbécile aux cheveux horriblement gars est toujours en ligne. Supplia presque Sirius.

- Hélas ! Oui… Rogue est encore plus désagréable qu'avant c'est fou !

- Je n'en doute pas ! Et Ron va bien ?

- Il ne peut aller que mieux avec sa petite amie ! Je dois dire aussi qu'elle est adorable.

- Tant mieux pour lui ! C'est ce qui lui fallait. Je me souviens qu'il avait eu une petite attirance pour Hermione il fut…. »

Sirius se coupa quand il vit son filleul retenir une respiration. Harry détourna soudainement les yeux et prêta attention à une bande de copains s'amusant à ricaner sur le derrière d'une des serveuses.

« C'est justement là que je voulais en venir… Dit Sirius sur un ton qui devînt plus sérieux. Quelles sont vos relations ?

- Cela n'a pas évolué. Au contraire ! Ca n'a fait qu'empirer… »

Harry baissa à nouveau les yeux furieux de remémorer l'incident d'il y a quelques semaines.

Il n'en avait pas dormi des jours, il avait été déprimé à cause de cela. Que lui avait-elle fait ? Il cherchait dans son esprit la raison qui l'avait poussé à se conduire comme ça. Il la haïssait de la plus forte manière qui se doit d'exister. Quand elle n'était pas là il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à elle, à la lueur incroyable de ses yeux bleus, à ses courbes, à sa bouche… Tout en elle le faisait rêver. Mais dès qu'il la voyait il n'avait qu'une envie. La blesser jusqu'à se qu'elle en souffre.

Des fois il en avait presque peur. Il se contrôlait et rarement cela marchait. Quand elle posait ses yeux sur lui toute pensée malsaine s'évaporait de son âme.

« Harry ! Commença Sirius en le sortant de son esprit. Il faut que tu saches que si tu ne fais pas vite tout ce qui a existé entre toi et Hermione disparaîtra.

- Je m'en fiche Sirius ! Cet être ne m'intéresse pas ! Elle est si égoïste, si….

- TU VAS TE TAIRE ! S'écria Sirius abasourdi. Comment oses-tu parler d'elle comme cela ! Hermione a toujours été là pour toi ! Bien plus que moi je ne l'ai été ! Elle t'a toujours soutenu, toujours aidé, toujours été auprès de toi dans les moments les plus difficiles. Et c'est comme ça que tu oses la remercier ! En l'injuriant. Que t'arrive-t-il Harry ? »

Harry le regarda furieux.

« Je te préviens ! Toi et moi ne bougerons pas d'ici t'en que je n'en saurais pas plus sur ce que tu ressens pour Hermione. Et je ne plaisante pas ! »

* * *

« Tu es sûre que tout ira bien ? Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit… Dit Gregory en se plaçant devant Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais bien et puis mon amie va bientôt arriver ! Tu peux y aller.

- Ok ! Dans ce cas je te laisse. »

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et partit rejoindre une bande de copains. Hermione lui sourit jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne l'aperçoive plus. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, elle souffla un bon coup. C'était lourd de garder ce secret. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'elle attendait son enfant. Elle ne pourrait plus longtemps mentir.

« Hermione ! Interrogea une voix au-dessus d'elle. »

La concernée leva les yeux et vit une ravissante femme avec les cheveux d'un blond vénitien, frisés, de gros yeux marrons clair et un magnifique sourire qui illuminait son doux visage.

« Katrina ! S'exclama Hermione en se levant de sa chaise. Je suis contente de te revoir ! »

Elle sauta dans ses bras et laissa échapper quelques larmes. Katrina et Hermione s'étaient donné rendez-vous aux Bless'Bath, un petit restaurant chic à l'est de Pré-au-Lard. Katrina se détacha de la jeune fille et lui essuya les larmes.

« Allez Hermione ! Ne pleure pas… Allez asseyons-nous. »

Les jeunes femmes prirent place l'une face à l'autre.

« Comment tu vas ?

- Bien ! Je vais très bien ! Répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Et le petit aussi ?

- Oui, il va mieux du moins j'espère…

- Tu as toujours des complications de grossesse fortes ou bien cela a-t-il diminué ? Demanda Katrina inquiète.

- J'étais beaucoup trop stressée avant mais ça va mieux maintenant. D'après Mme Pomfresh je suis fragile dû à l'accident de Décembre.

- Elle a raison ! Tu étais en sale état quand on t'a amené. Même les médicomages avaient peur de ne plus pouvoir faire quelque chose pour toi. C'est une chance que tu aies survécue et que tu sois enceinte.

- Je remercie chaque jour le ciel d'attendre ce petit bébé, je ne veux surtout pas le perdre. Je l'aime déjà… Dit Hermione en posant ses mains sur son ventre.

- Et tu l'as annoncé à ton petit copain ?

- Non… je n'y arrive pas, j'ai peur Katrina ! J'ai si peur de sa réaction.

- Mais enfin Hermione. S'il t'aime, tu n'as pas à t'inquiété de ce qu'il pourrait penser. »

Hermione lui sourit. Elle allait être la première personne à tout savoir.

« En fait… tu ne sais pas tout Kat, je vais tout te raconter.

- Je t'écoute. »

Hermione entreprit avec soin de tout lui dire depuis le début. Depuis le début de sa rencontre avec Gregory.

**FLASH BACK :**

_Hermione avançait vite, ses deux imbéciles l'avaient encore mis sur ses nerfs. Quand arrêteront-ils enfin de la martyriser. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer de larmes. Elle voulait que tout finisse._

_Elle accéléra le pas quand une personne la heurta de plein fouet faisant tomber ses livres sur le sol. Elle essuya ses larmes et se mit à ramasser ses affaires._

_ « Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas fait attention. S'excusa-t-elle en parlant vite. Je ne voyais pas où je marchais, je suis si bête, veuillez m'excuser…_

- _Doucement… lui répondit une voix masculine. Ce n'est rien, c'est à moi de m'excuser. Laissez-moi vous aidez. »_

_Le jeune homme l'aida à ramasser tous ses livres. Une fois que tout fut ramassé Hermione le regarda._

_ « Merci… le remercia-t-elle en souriant._

- _De rien. Au fait je me présente, Gregory Jefferson._

- _Ah c'est toi le nouveau dont tout le monde parle ?_

- _Oui en effet, fit timidement Gregory en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Toi tu es Hermione Granger._

- _Oui, mais… Je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà eu une discussion avec toi._

- _C'est que, euh… rit Gregory, ne le prends surtout pas mal, mais je t'observe souvent. Tu as quelque chose de plus que les autres filles du collège. Et puis tes yeux…_

- _Mes yeux ? S'interrogea Hermione._

- _Je les trouve magnifique. Dit-il avec un fort accent Américain. »_

_Hermione sourit, ce nouveau avait l'air très sympathique._

_ « Désolée Gregory mais je dois y aller, j'ai été ravie de t'avoir rencontré. _

- _Moi de même Hermione, il lui fit un baisemain qui surprit la jeune femme. On se reverra très bientôt………… »_

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Hermione lui raconta aussi leur rendez-vous nocturnes, les petites crises de jalousie puis enfin le jour où ils s'étaient avoués leur amour. Tout aurait pu passer pour un conte de fée si Gregory avait été sincère sur ses sentiments.

Elle lui avoua alors les viols répétitifs de son compagnon. La douleur qu'elle avait éprouvée.

Katrina écoutait avec intention sans jamais lui couper la parole.

Son cœur fut dégagé du poids lourd. Ce secret qu'elle avait décidé de ne pas dévoiler était sortit et cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Une fois que tout fut déballé Katrina pris la parole.

« En effet ma pauvre tu en as vu des couleurs ! Ce serait mentir si je te disais que je te comprenais mais une chose est sûre. Je sais ce que c'est que de se sentir trahi. Le père de ma petite Sharon m'a trahit et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir abandonné avec mon bébé. Je ne sais plus quoi te dire Hermione. Gregory t'a violé il t'a blessé de la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit et pourtant tu lui as pardonné. Quel que soit le choix que tu feras, je serai avec toi. Tu es vraiment unique ma chérie. Et je peux te dire que tes aveux m'ont donné un sentiment nouveau. Dit Katrina en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux d'Hermione qui les larmes aux yeux lui prit la main.

- Je suis contente de t'avoir tout dit et je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi…. »

Les deux amies se sourirent.

« Tu sais ce que j'avais prévu pour te changer les idées ? S'exclama Katrina surexcité.

- Non, dis-moi.

- Une bonne séance de Shopping ! Des petites grenouillères, des biberons, de belles petites chaussettes ça te dirait ? Proposa-t-elle. »

Un grand sourire d'afficha sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

« Qu'attendons-nous ? Allons-y ! »

Hermione était comblée par autant de vêtements si petits… Si adorable. Des petites grenouillères, des petites chaussettes, des landaus, des biberons, des couches pour bébé. Tout était magnifique. Tout était si bien éclairé, une belle exposition et il y régnait une telle chaleur.

« Ca y est Hermione ? Tu as pris tout ce que tu voulais ? Non ! Regarde cette petite couverture…. »

Hermione s'avança et regarda la couverture en question. Une fine couverture blanche en coton enveloppée dans une fine couche de satin ou il y était brodé d'une fine écriture en argent « _Sweet dreams…_ ». Hermione prit la couverture et la mis dans son panier.

« Tu sais Hermione il faut aussi que tu penses à toi, dans le fond du magasin il y a un coin pour les futures mamans. Annonça Katrina.

- Tu me trouves si grosse que ça ? Demanda Hermione en voyant passer une femme qui devait être au moins enceinte de jumeaux !

- Non ! Surtout pas. Mais ton joli ventre s'arrondit et bientôt tu ne pourras plus rentrer dans tes vêtements. Dit-elle en mettant une main sur son ventre.

- Arrête ! Dit Hermione en lui enlevant la main. Je déteste qu'on me le fasse ! »

Katrina rit et emmena Hermione dans le coin annoncé quelques instants plus tôt.

Elles essayèrent plusieurs vêtements, de différentes couleurs, de différents styles. Certains plurent à Hermione et d'autres non.

Quand Hermione essaya un petit débardeur blanc assortit avec un petit gilet, Katrina fronça les sourcils.

« Tu es enceinte de combien de temps ?

- Trois mois et demi maintenant.

- Oh… ! Très bien ! Dit-elle les sourcils toujours froncés. »

Quand elles passèrent à la caisse elles se mirent d'accord pour payer chacune la moitié des achats. Katrina avait aussi pris quelques jouets pour sa fille en se disant que cela lui ferait certainement plaisir.

Hermione demanda à la caissière de lui expédier ses achats à Poudlard. Elle ne voulait pas être vu avec des sacs pour bébés par des élèves de Poudlard.

Une fois sortit du magasin, elles se dirigèrent dans un petit café pour se reposer. Hermione ferma un instant les yeux et quand elle les rouvrit elle vit le regard insistant de Katrina sur elle.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Tu sais je pensais à ce que tu m'avais dit tout à l'heure au restaurant. Tu as couché avec Harry Potter c'est ça ?

- Pas la peine de me le rappeler. S'énerva Hermione.

- Il y a quelque chose qui cloche, Hermione. Tu n'arrêtes pas d'affirmer que tu attends le bébé de Gregory mais… La belle blonde prit une grande inspiration. As-tu déjà pensé qu'Harry pourrait être le père du bébé.

- Tu déli……Coupa Hermione ».

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ses mains commencèrent à devenir moites. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Maintenant que Katrina le disait, elle n'avait jamais pensé à cette hypothèse. Harry… cela ne pouvait être lui. Il ne l'avait fait qu'une fois. QU'UNE seule fois. Pourquoi avait-elle été si naïve ! Il n'avait pas pris leurs précautions, cela avait été sous le coup du désir. Comment avait-elle été si bête.

« Hermione ce n'ai sûrement pas pour te faire du mal mais tout bien réfléchis je doute que cette enfant soit de Gregory.

- Pourquoi Katrina ?

- Si tu es enceinte de 3 mois et demi cela voudrait dire que la conception date d'avant ton accident. Hors un embryon n'aurait pu survivre à une telle chute… »

Hermione se passa la main dans ses cheveux. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Si Harry était le père de son enfant……tout allait devenir plus compliqué !

« Hermione écoute-moi bien. J'ai un rendez-vous à l'hôpital je dois partir. Je vais essayer de reprendre ton dossier et je te ferai parvenir les rapports sur ton état pendant ton hospitalisation. Je suis désolée d'avoir sortit ça comme ça. Mais… »

La jeune Gryffondor la regarda et lui sourit, même si cela était troublant il fallait qu'elle soit sûre de cela et au plus vite. Elles se levèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras. Son amie lui donna une poigne d'encouragement et partit.

Hermione se laissa retomber sur son siège. Si Harry était le père tout se compliquerait, tout deviendrai plus difficile et cela changerait absolument tout…

* * *

Les discussions allaient bon train chez Mme Rosmerta, la bonne humeur se lisait sur le visage des clients par les sourires ou se lisait par les éclats de rire. Tout le monde semblait se réjouir du printemps sauf une personne : Harry Potter.

Sa discussion avec Sirius avait été houleuse et il se passa une minute de silence avant que Sirius ne prenne la parole.

« Hermione est sans doute la plus forte de toutes les femmes mais aussi la plus fragile. Tu ne pourras pas nier, Harry, qu'elle t'a à plusieurs reprises laissé la chance de reconquérir son cœur. A mon avis elle n'a pas du oublier les bons moments que vous avez passés ensemble. Harry le fait de la faire souffrir n'arrangera en rien les relations entre vous. Le mieux serait d'en parler… Conseilla Sirius.

- Elle ne veut plus que je l'approche Sirius !

- Justement vieux ! Il faut lui montrer que tu as envie que tout cela cesse. Je sens que c'est ce que tu souhaites Harry malgré votre dispute à la fête de Ron. Il faut que tu lui prouves que tu tiens encore à elle que tout n'est pas perdu…

_Au même endroit, au même moment_

« Une boisson non alcoolisée, s'il vous plaît. Demanda Hermione.

- Je reviens. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un air absent. Encore une fois elle avait eu tort. Elle n'aurait jamais du coucher avec Harry. A présent que ferait-elle si Harry était le père. Cela compliquerait tout non seulement entre elle et Gregory mais aussi entre Harry et elle.

_ « Il n'est pas au courant ?_

- _Non, je ne suis pas encore prête. C'est quand même difficile cette situation et j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal. Avoua Hermione_

- _Tu devrais lui dire, si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais bien aimé savoir que je vais devenir papa…_

Elle se maudit intérieurement.

Sirius reprit la parole.

« N'oublie jamais ça Harry : les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas. Tu as réussit à prendre le dessus un moment mais ça ne va pas durer tu es en train de craquer là.

- C'est incroyable mais dès qu'elle n'est pas là elle me fait tourner la…Commença Harry mais se coupa quand il vit le regard d'Hermione se poser, en même temps, sur lui. »

Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Harry, lui, sentit ses mains devenir moites. La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à se défaire de ce regard.

_ « Tu devrais lui dire, si j'étais à sa place, j'aurais bien aimé savoir que je vais devenir papa… »_

« Il faut que je parte d'ici… Murmura Hermione ».

Elle se leva précipitamment de son tabouret, sentant toujours le regard d'Harry poser sur elle. Au moment où elle comptait sortir, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Gregory. Il sourit en la voyant, alors qu'Hermione voulait sortir de cette endroit au plus vite.

« Pousse-toi Greg, je dois partir.

- Il y a un problème ? Lui demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- S'il te plaît, laisse moi partir. Supplia Hermione ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en mettant une main sur sa taille. Est-ce que… »

Quand il vit Harry regarder dans leur direction il serra le poing.

« C'est lui encore ! C'est encore ce Potter ! S'énerva-t-il en élevant la voix.

- Non, non arrête Gregory laisse-le… »

Trop tard, le jeune poufsouffle écarta Hermione de son chemin et se dirigea vers le gryffondor.

« Tu peux pas la laisser respirer un peu. T'en as pas marre de la gonfler ! S'écria Gregory. »

Harry leva un sourcil se demandant de quoi il parlait. Hermione accourut et se plaça à côté de son petit ami.

« Arrête, viens maintenant il ne m'a rien fait. Essaya de convaincre Hermione en caressant légèrement son ventre.

- Ca c'est ce que tu essayes de me faire croire. Mais j'en ai assez aujourd'hui et ne te mêles pas de ça, Hermione, c'est entre lui et moi. »

Les yeux de Sirius s'écarquillèrent à l'entente du prénom de la fille en question. Hermione… Cette dernière affichait un air inquiet. Harry se leva de sa chaise et se mit face à son adversaire.

« Tu vas me faire quoi maintenant ? Hein ! Le provoqua-t-il. »

Gregory les traits froncés tourna la tête et sans attente envoya son poing dans la mâchoire d'Harry. Hermione échappa un cri de peur.

Harry se tînt la bouche et leva les yeux. Il lui renvoya un crochet, enchaîné d'un point dans le ventre. Gregory se plia en deux tandis qu'Harry lui envoya un coup de pied sur le crâne.

Hermione était effarée, les deux jeunes hommes se battaient sans pitié. Si cela continuait comme ça ils allaient finir par se tuer. Quand elle vit Gregory prendre la tête d'Harry et la cogner contre son genou, elle sursauta en fermant les yeux.

Malgré leur douleur, ils étaient bien décidés à se battre encore et encore.

« ARRETEZ ! Entendirent-ils crier Hermione. CA NE SERT A RIEN DE VOUS BATTRE ! »

Gregory envoya Harry sur une table qui se renversa sous le choc. Les clients hurlaient d'indignation, d'autres encourageaient la bagarre. Mme Romerta était indignée

Le jeune gyffondor se releva tant bien que mal et sauta sur Gregory. Il lui asséna des coups de poings au visage sous le visage apeuré d'Hermione.

Elle ferma les yeux ne pouvant plus supporter cette vision d'horreur. La jeune femme ressentit comme un choc douloureux se propager dans tout son corps et c'est pour ça qu'elle rouvrit les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit était un Harry par terre et un Gregory face a lui, debout, baguette à la main où au bout de celle-ci une lueur couleur rouge sang brillait. Hermione commença à trembler.

« Gre…gre…greg…commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. S'il te plaît…arrête ! »

Elle le suppliait presque mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Le jeune homme commença à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer le sort quand Harry regarda Hermione dans les yeux. A ce moment précis le sort dévia et alla se projeter contre une vitre qui éclata tandis que Gregory fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui.

Personne n'avait vu cet échange si étrange sauf Sirius qui avait tout suivit attentivement sachant pertinemment qu'un phénomène aussi bizarre se produirait.

La jeune gryffondor quand à elle continua à regarder Harry dans les yeux.

Que se passait-il ?

* * *

« Aïe ! S'écria Gregory

- Arrête de crier ! Le prévînt Hermione.

- Mais ça fait mal…

- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai demandé d'aller te montrer en spectacle aussi bêtement. Se fâcha Hermione en lui pressant une compresse sur l'œil. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête !

- J'en avais marre, Hermione…

- Oui mais là en l'occurrence il ne m'avait rien fait. Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de la frayeur que vous m'avez fait ! J'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque ! »

Elle pressa une bonne fois pour toute la compresse ce qui arracha un cri de douleur à son petit ami. Elle se leva et referma sa trousse à pharmacie.

« Bon lève-toi les autres élèves vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre maintenant. Dit Hermione.

- Avant ça il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose Hermione… Commença Gregory sérieusement.

- Ben ça attendra parce que là les élèves doivent sûrement nous attendre !

- Non, je ne peux pas attendre, c'est très important. Insista Gregory. »

Hermione se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, elle l'embrassa tendrement et lui souffla :

« Après le dîner, hein ? Tu peux bien attendre jusque là… ? »

Le poufsouffle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

A l'intersection d'un couloir, ils virent que les élèves de Poudlard étaient déjà arriver. Une foule d'élèves était bruyamment regroupée, apparemment quelque chose attirait leur attention. Gregory et Hermione se regardèrent les sourcils froncés.

« Je pense que ce serait plus prudent qu'on aille voir ce qui se passe… Conseilla Gregory. »

Hermione hocha la tête et ils commencèrent à se mêler à la foule. Comme pour protéger son bébé de toute attaque, de la part des autres élèves, elle encercla, pendant tout le trajet, de sa main son ventre. Et c'est avec difficulté qu'ils atteignirent l'endroit qui attirait tant l'attention des élèves. Cependant les professeurs avaient entouré le lieu respectif. Hermione voulu s'approcher encore plus quand le professeur McGonagall comme interpellée s'approcha rapidement d'elle.

« Miss Granger ! Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Bien une fois que je saurais ce qui se passe.

- Il vaut mieux pour vous que vous ne voyez … Avoua son professeur un voile de tristesse passant sur ses yeux. »

Hermione commença à s'inquiéter.

« Poussez-vous, professeur.

- Non Miss... »

Dumbledore et le professeur Chourave arrivèrent. Hermione se tourna vers eux.

« Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Demanda Hermione

- Albus il ne faut pas qu'elle le voie. Insista McGonagall.

- Il serait plus sage de la laisser découvrir. »

Hermione les poussa et se précipita sur ce qui sembla être un corps. Une boule commença à se nouer au creux de son estomac.

« BEN ! S'écria-t-elle une fois qu'elle vu son professeur immobile sur le sol l'air particulièrement amoché. »

Elle se jeta sur lui, elle était déboussolée. Elle se mit à trembler ne sachant que faire. Ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'elle voulait au moins toucher son visage. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles et se mit à parler.

« Réponds-moi…. s'il te plaît….. Dis-moi que tu vas bien…. Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Elle se mit à pleurer, n'y croyant pas. Les élèves la regardèrent attristés. Elle se tourna vers l'infirmière.

« POURQUOI NE L'EMMENEZ-VOUS PAS ! Cria-t-elle.

- Il faut d'abord évacuer la foule, Miss. Affirma l'infirmière. »

Gregory s'avança auprès d'Hermione et la força à se lever. Elle se débattit longtemps mais accepta à contre cœur de se lever pour laisser les professeurs emmener Ben. Elle se tourna vers son petit ami.

« C'est insensé ! Nous étions tous en sortie… commença-t-elle précipitamment, qui aurait bien pu faire ça ? Qui aurait bien pu LUI faire ça ? Dis-moi Gregory, dis-moi… finit-elle en pleurant. »

Les quelques élèves de Poudlard qui étaient assez grand pour voir ce qui ce passait prirent en pitié Hermione, qui était complètement perdue. Gregory la serrait très fort dans ses bras, comme pour partager et ainsi soulager sa douleur.

Harry et Ron étaient tous proche du centre car ils avaient été parmi les premiers à découvrir le corps de leur professeur. Ils furent contraints de retourner dans leur salle commune toujours sous le choc.

« Je ne l'ai pas senti Ron ! Je n'ai rien vu ! C'est pas normal ! S'écria Harry.

- Tu parles de quoi là ?

- Du professeur Petterson ! Aucun indice ne m'a mis la puce à l'oreille. J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un s'amuse justement à faire en sorte à ce que je ne ressente plus rien. Dit Harry.

- Tu crois ! Mais ce serait plutôt bizarre non ? Interrogea Ron en se mettant en chemise de nuit.

- De plus cela pourrait être n'importe qui de près comme au loin… renchérit le Survivant en enlevant ses lunettes et se massant les yeux.

- Tu ne penserais pas à quelqu'un par hasard là ? Demanda sceptiquement Ron. »

Harry laissa échapper un rire et reprit son sérieux.

« Je suis sûr que si Gregory ne m'avait pas amoché, j'aurai pu sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas ici, à Poudlard…

- Tu délires mon gars ! Tu crois que Gregory est dedans.

- Bien évidemment, je t'ai dit : je l'ai toujours trouvé louche !

- Ca crève les yeux qu'il est fou amoureux d'Hermione. Il l'aime et il sait qu'elle tient énormément à Ben, jamais il n'aurait l'idée de lui faire une chose pareille. Et d'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir aussi ! Se demanda Harry.

- C'est bon Harry ! L'arrêta Ron. Tu dis seulement ça parce que tu es jaloux de Gregory. J'ai très bien vu le regard que tu leur as jeté tout à l'heure.

- Non, Ron ! Je déteste ce Jefferson tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point. Et je suis sûr de ce que j'avance ! Insista Harry. Il n'est pas clair, je le sais, Ben le sait et Hermione aussi à mon avis. Et je ferai tout pour te prouver que j'ai raison : Gregory n'est pas innocent à tout ce qui se passe… Bonne nuit ! »

* * *

Hermione était encore bouleversée par les évènements. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit à Ben qu'il s'en prenne. Il méritait tout sauf ça. Le professeur Dumbledore l'avait interdite de voir celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère pour le soir mais qu'en revanche elle pourrait passer le voir et avoir des explications sur son état le lendemain.

Gregory l'avait confortablement installée dans le divan, après qu'elle ait à nouveau eu une crise de vomissement. Elle avait une tasse de chocolat chaud et était emmitouflé dans une couverture. Elle semblait absente quand Gregory vint se placer à ses côtés.

« Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

- Oui… oui… ça va.

- Hermione, avant que cet évènement ne survienne, j'avais quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Tu ne veux pas parler de ça une prochaine fois ! Dit Hermione d'une voix fatiguée.

- Il faut que je sois sûre maintenant de ça. Je ne peux pas continuer à l'ignorer. »

Hermione le regarda dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Elle posa sa tasse et se défit de sa couverture.

« Allez, tu peux me le dire.

- As-tu des sentiments pour Harry ? Demanda sérieusement Gregory. »

Hermione resta un instant déconfit. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

« Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Je t'ai trouvé très étrange aujourd'hui à son égard. C'est vrai après tout tu étais censée être furieuse contre lui et tu t'es mis à le défendre. Sans prendre partie pour moi. Dit Gregory. »

Hermione se leva.

« Ce n'est pas un argument ça ! »

Gregory se leva à son tour.

« Je vois bien comment tu le regardes Hermione, il y a ce petit quelque chose qu'il n'y a pas entre nous quand nous sommes ensemble. Quelque chose se passe et puis tu as quand même délibérément couché avec lui au bal de Noël. »

Hermione soupira. Elle avait eu des sentiments pour Harry… des sentiments très forts qui n'avaient pas été réciproques. A présent elle faisait tout pour l'oublier. Ses sentiments disparaissaient et refaisaient parfois surface. Mais elle prenait peu à peu conscience que ce qu'elle voulait ressentir pour lui ne serait jamais réciproque.

« Il est vrai que j'ai ressenti des choses fortes pour lui. C'était quasi impossible que je passe à côté de cela. Avoua Hermione.

- J'avais raison ! Tu l'aimes encore n'est-ce pas ? »

Gregory était furieux. Hermione le regarda désolée.

« Je n'ai pas été vrai avec toi au début. Mais j'ai tant bien que mal essayer de me rattraper. Parce que je T'AIME Hermione, je t'aime à en mourir. Mais tu t'es aussi joué de moi. Je me doutais bien que ce Potter avait regagné ton cœur. Et moi dans tout ça ! Tu l'aimes ! Hein ! REPONDS BON SANG ! »

Hermione sursauta, mais malgré tout elle s'approcha de lui. Très près. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

« Je ne serais pas franche si je te disais que je ne ressens absolument rien envers lui. Murmura Hermione. Mais Gregory s'il te plaît, ne crois pas que je me fou de toi. Tu es à présent très important dans ma vie et… »

Hermione s'arrêta. Elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui. Elle était incapable de continuer à parler. Ils se mirent à se regarder intensément. Hermione mit sa main sur la joue de son amant et se mordit la lèvre. Gregory semblait comme envoûté. Hermione était si proche de lui, si désirable… Il se pencha sur elle. Les bras autour de son cou, elle recula légèrement sa tête. Il se mit alors à l'embrasser doucement dans le cou. Hermione se laissa faire.

Lentement son chemin trouva sa bouche et ils se mirent à s'embrasser passionnément. Comme si s'était cela qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps. Hermione se colla à lui, promenant ses mains dans ses cheveux.

Le jeune Poufsouffle enleva le peignoir de la gryffondor qui commença à son tour à déboutonner sa chemise. Une fois celle-ci débarrassé, Gregory fit tomber les bretelles de sa nuisette et se mit à embrasser ses épaules dénudées. Ils ne se contrôlaient absolument plus. Le jeune homme emmena Hermione dans sa chambre, l'embrassant toujours avec fièvre. Il l'allongea doucement sur le lit la regardant avec passion.

Cette nuit Hermione allait lui prouver à quel point il comptait pour elle… Et cette fois elle serait totalement consentante…

* * *

Voilà ! C'est belle et bien la fin des deux chapitres. Hermione a complètement pardonné Gregory et on le voit bien à la fin de ce chapitre. Harry, est convaincu que Gregory est mêlé à toutes ces histoires d'attaques sans prouver quoi que ce soit. A-t-il raison ? Ou bien comme Ron le pense c'est de la pure jalousie. Plein de questions reste en suspend notamment sur le père de l'enfant ! Grâce à notre grande Katrina, elle a réussit à se remettre en question. Est-ce que cela à contribuer au fait qu'elle se donne à Gregory.

Sirius a essayé de convaincre Harry de faire le premier auprès d'Hermione. Va-t-il réussir ou est-ce déjà voué à l'échec. Et enfin qui est l'agresseur du professeur Petterson.

Tout plein de questions dont vous trouverez les réponses dans les chapitres suivants.

Au faite, il faudra considérer le chapitre 14 comme euh…. Comment dire ! Une nouvelle saison, comme dans les films.

Hermione se remet en question, elle a pardonné ce que Gregory lui a fait subir. Harry est aveuglé par la colère qu'il ressent envers Gregory et cela ne s'arrange pas avec Hermione.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Gros gros Bisous ! Et à bientôt pour la suite !

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes »**_

_**« Someone was saving my life for the first time... » **_

_**« Your body next to mine... » **_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


	14. Eclaircissement! Sincérité?

**L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler**

AUTEUR: GirlofButterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: Voir bio

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE: Il est Mercredi 27 Avril, 00h07 et je vous poste ce nouveau chapitre.A force je ne m'excuse plus pour le retard. Il s'est passé beaucoup de choses depuis le poste du chapitre 13. Alors euh… j'ai passé le brevet blanc. Et dieu merci tout s'est bien passé! Ensuite euh… ma vie amoureuse «avance et en même temps n'avance pas» lol.

J'aime bien ce chapitre et croyez-moi tout ce qu'il y a écrit dedans est vrai, prenez-le au mot voilà… Vous verrez comment évolué la relation Harry/Hermione enfin oups… excusez-moi Hermione/Gregory. Bonne Lecture!

Chapitre14 : Eclaircissement… Sincérité ?

Depuis que le printemps avait commencé, c'était la journée la plus chaude du mois de mars. En partie à cause de la chaleur étouffante de ses couvertures, Harry s'était levé plus tôt qu'à l'habitude. Le visage, malgré tout, tiré il se fit presque violence pour aller prendre une bonne douche froide. Dans quelques minutes il devrait appeler ses coéquipiers. Le match de Quidditch commençait dans un peu plus de 4 heures mais il avait décidé qu'il y aurait un changement de dernière minute. Pour cela il se devait de prévenir son équipe. Une serviette autour de la taille, rafraîchit par une bonne douche, il se dirigea vers le lit de Ron. Ce dernier dormait à poing fermé, les couvertures étaient tombées de son lit et il adoptait une position très « détendu ». D'une voix plutôt calme, Harry l'appela :

« Il est l'heure de se lever, Ron.

- Humpf…. Pas maintenant Cherie… répondit-il d'une voix endormie ».

Harry leva un sourcil. Alors comme ça il le prenait pour sa petite amie. Il sourit.

« C'est important, Ron. Continua-t-il. Il est temps de se lever.

- Pas maintenant…

Tout ce que je voulais te dire, c'était que ça ne pouvait plus continuer entre nous, Ron, j'ai trouvé qu…… annonça le jeune brun en adoptant une voix plus aigue. »

Cela eut l'effet d'une bombe. Ron se réveilla en sursaut.

« QUOI ! TU PEUX REPETER ! »

Harry se plia de rire devant l'air scandaleux qu'utilisait Ron. Celui-ci venait en plus de tomber de son lit. Harry s'approcha de lui.

« C'était une blague, maintenant t'es réveillé, c'est parfait ! Dit-il

- Hein, quoi ? Demanda Ron toujours perdu.

- Va prendre une douche et tu me rejoins en bas.

- Cherie m'a dit qu'elle voulait me quitter…

- Réveille-toi ! C'était une blague ! Allez dépêche-toi. »

Le sourire en coin, Harry poussa Ron vers la porte de sortie. Il réveilla Dean et Seamus qui eux aussi faisait partie de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Après cela il envoya trois lettres à Cherie, Ginny et Jennifer pour leur demander de le rejoindre dans la salle commune. Les garçons n'avaient pas le droit d'accéder au dortoir des filles. Il s'habilla rapidement et descendit en bas.

La salle commune n'était que faiblement éclairé, les torches ne s'allumaient qu'aux heures où la plupart des élèves étaient réveillés. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil préféré, près de la cheminée, et comme à chaque fois où il regagnait cette place il se mit à penser. Il avait déjà passé une bonne partie de la nuit à repenser à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Ron. Peut-être que c'était lui qui avait raison. Peut-être que c'était la simple jalousie de le voir avec Hermione. Mais dans ce cas là, pourquoi serait-il jaloux. Les relations qu'il entretenait avec elle depuis quelques années étaient plus que houleuses. Cela se dégradait au fur et à mesure des jours et il en était conscient. Pourquoi faisait-il alors tout pour les séparer alors qu'il voulait à tout prix se rapprocher d'elle. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus été proches. Sauf cette nuit. Une nuit qui n'aurait jamais du avoir lieu…

_Il lui prit violemment les bras et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser passionné comme celui dans la Grande Salle, mais c'était un baiser désireux. Harry ressentait que de la soif en l'embrassant. Hermione surprise au début, ferma les yeux et répondit au baiser. Harry explorait toute la bouche d'Hermione avec sa langue. Hermione enroula ses bras autour de son cou sans casser le baiser. Le manque d'air les obligea à les séparer. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Harry commença à embrasser le cou d'Hermione, alors que celle-ci promenait ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du bel homme._

Harry se maudit intérieurement. Il n'aurait jamais dû laisser ses pulsions avoir le dessus cette nuit-là. Et pourtant il n'avait jamais cessé d'y repenser. Il avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il la détestait mais elle l'attirait tellement en même temps. Peut-être était-ce sur ce point là que naissait sa jalousie envers Gregory. Il était néanmoins déterminé à prouver à tout le monde que Gregory cachait son jeu. Il ne savait pas vraiment non plus d'où lui venait cette impression mais il était convaincu que le jeune Poufsouffle était en parti responsable de ce qui se passait à Poudlard.

« Bon on est tous là je crois… Dit Ron, d'une voix forte obligeant Harry à revenir à la réalité. »

Le jeune homme les regarda, ses coéquipiers étaient habillés et semblait l'attendre.

« Vous pouvez vous s'asseoir… »

Ils s'exécutèrent.

« Alors, voilà ! Commença-t-il. Il y a un petit changement de programme. Nous jouons contre les Poufsouffles aujourd'hui et j'ai un plan quasi-infaillible pour les faire passer à la dernière place du classement.

- Je croyais que c'était les Serpentard qui devaient l'occuper, dit Jennifer avec une toute petite voix.

-J'ai changé d'avis. Il faudra tout faire pour que les Poufsouffles passent en dernier mais ils n'auront aucune difficulté à remonter la pente. De cette manière si nous arrivons à aller en finale, nos adversaires seront eux ! Fit Harry avec détermination.

- Je vois pas pourquoi ce revirement de situation. Avoua Ron.

- Je veux leur faire mordre la poussière, je veux qu'ils aient de la difficulté à jouer la finale, puis il ajouta : je veux que Jefferson se souvienne longtemps de ce match… !

* * *

Elle sentit sa main se prolonger le long de son corps pour terminer son voyage sur son épaule nue qu'il embrassa tendrement. Il passa une main dans les cheveux or de la gryffondor et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

« Tu dors ? »

Hermione qui avait voulu éviter son regard, décida de se retourner. Il l'avait serrée contre lui toute la nuit alors que son dos lui faisait face. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le regarda intensément, il lui prit la main qu'il embrassa.

« Alors ? Bien dormi ? Demanda Gregory

- Comme un bébé… et toi ?

- J'ai passé une très bonne nuit… »

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée. Gregory s'en aperçut et lui souleva le menton. Il caressa ses lèvres de son pouce.

« Regarde-moi, Hermione. Insista-t-il. »

Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

« Tu sais que ce qui s'est passé cette nuit signifie beaucoup pour moi et je ne doute plus un instant que j'ai regagné ton cœur. Tu peux à nouveau me faire confiance et crois-moi… »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa avec amour.

« …tu ne le regretteras pas. Finit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. »

Hermione se laissa aller à cette étreinte.

« Je l'espère…je l'espère. Se murmurait-elle.»

Elle se défit de ses bras et le regarda, c'était le bon moment. Elle avait beaucoup réfléchit pendant la nuit à ce qu'elle lui dirait exactement. Maintenant qu'ils avaient franchit le cap elle ne pouvait se permettre de garder ce secret encore si longtemps. Il était fol amoureux d'elle et elle aimait presque tout autant. Après tout Katrina avait raison, il fallait qu'elle lui dise.

Elle se redressa légèrement en gardant un drap autour d'elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche et aucun son n'en sortit. Elle secoua la tête comme pour se reprendre sous le regard perdu de Gregory. Elle souffla un bon coup et se lança :

« Cela fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire… très longtemps. Mais je n'ai jamais eu le courage de le faire, sans doute par peur car je doutais de tes sentiments. Plus les jours passaient et malgré tout les doutes que j'avais de toi tu continuais à m'aimer et à rester au près de moi quand je ne me sentais pas très bien. D'ailleurs tu as du le remarquer, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. Je semblais malade et tu le savais, tu sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas…. Mais il y a avait une raison à cela Gregory… »

Elle avait dit tout cela d'une voix rauque que son petit ami ne lui connaissait pas. Elle semblait sur le bord des larmes. C'était tellement difficile de lui dire.

« Que se passe-t-il Hermione ? S'inquiéta Gregory.

- Je ne voulais pas te l'annoncer comme ça Gregory, crois-moi ! Mais il faut que tu le saches, c'était un accident…

- Mais enfin dis-le moi ! S'impatienta le jeune homme pensant que quelque chose de grave lui était arrivée.

- D'accord… la jeune femme prit une grande inspiration. Je suis… je…. je suis…. Je… je… balbutia-t-elle. J'attends un bébé… Lâcha-t-elle. »

Hermione le regarda en attendant une quelque réaction de sa part. Cependant le jeune continuait de la fixer avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, un mince sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme commença à se crisper.

« Je m'attendais à ce que tu sois furieux, ou hors de toi, ou encore peut-être content ! S'exclama la gryffondor. Mais muet… C'est tout ce que ça te fait ? »

Elle commença alors à baisser les yeux et ils se voilèrent de tristesse. Il y avait un tel contraste entre le soleil qui brillait si fort dehors, la magnifique journée qui s'annonçait et l'humeur d'Hermione qui était descendu en un instant. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire. Elle aurait pu faire ses valises et partir avant que leur relation ne prenne une si grande importance. Gregory l'aimait, certes mais l'aimait-il assez au point d'accepter un enfant ?

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'encercla de ses bras ce qui surpris Hermione.

« Tu as raison sur un point, tu aurais dû me prévenir plutôt de ta grossesse je m'inquiétais comme un malade pour toi… commença-t-il. »

Il lui leva la tête pour la regarder en face.

« Je t'aime et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça ! Je t'aime plus que tout et je suis prêt à tout faire pour toi… Mais tu sais très bien qu'un bébé est beaucoup de responsabilités, de patience, nous n'avons pas encore terminé nos études Hermione… »

Elle avait raison il allait dire non. Comment avait-elle fait pour être aussi bête ? Qui voudrait d'un enfant à 17 ans ! Elle le regarda en hochant la tête.

« Je ne suis pas prêt chérie, pardonne-moi mais il me faudra sûrement du temps… Avoua Gregory d'une voix désolée. »

La jeune femme laissa verser une larme et se détacha lentement de lui. Qu'allait-elle faire à présent ? Elle se leva du lit, enfila un peignoir et se tourna vers la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Cela était sûrement une bonne chose qu'il restât indécis, le bébé n'était peut-être pas de lui… Harry… Devait-elle le mettre au courant ? Non, il ne fallait pas qu'elle pense à ça ! Elle n'était même pas sûre de sa probabilité paternelle Ce qui importait était sa relation avec Gregory et elle ne voulait vraiment pas le perdre. Elle dirigea son attention vers lui et mit une main sur l'arrondit de son ventre.

« Je vais me préparer, on se voit pour le déjeuner » Dit-elle d'une voix rauque.

* * *

« C'est de la dynamite Harry ! C'est génial ! Ton idée était fantastique. Les poufsouffles ne vont pas en revenir ! S'enthousiasma Ron.

- Je me suis fait prendre des coups sans raison valable hier à partir d'aujourd'hui il va devoir payer…

- C'était un quiproquo.

- Oh que non ! Crois-moi il était ravi d'avoir enfin le privilège de me frapper. »

Ron leva les yeux en l'air. Harry était vraiment entêté. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Ils avaient trois heures de cours avant que le match de Quidditch ne commence.

« J'aurais aimé être là quand vous vous êtes jeté dessus. Ca devait être marrant ! Rit Ron en prenant place sur le banc des Gryffondors.

- Ca n'avait rien de marrant ! Et puis c'est lui qui s'est jeté sur moi, j'ai riposté tout simplement… Dit Harry.

-Quand j'ai vu Gregory arrivé, hier je me suis dit que tu n'y es pas allé de mains mortes quand même ! J'touve chia vaiment bête qaunch même…

- Putain Ron ! Ne parle pas la bouche pleine comme ça ! Se plaignit Harry dégoûté. »

Il eut pour seule réponse un sourire de son meilleur ami.

« Salut les gars ! Vous allez bien ? Demanda Seamus qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Lavande.

- Tranquille mais on a cours dans quelques minutes. Répondit Ron en faisait une mine grincheuse.

- Je viens de voir Hermione entrer dans l'infirmerie… commença Dean.

Elle avait l'air remonté contre je ne sais quoi. Renchérit Lavande.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Harry en buvant son thé.

- Sûrement à cause du professeur Petterson… Se demanda Lavande. Ils sont très proches ses deux là.

-Un peu trop à mon goût ! Intervint Seamus, ils ne peuvent pas avoir des relations profs-élèves et être aussi proches. Puis Hermione est une femme très belle, quel homme peut rester autant de temps près d'elle sans en tomber amoureux ! Avoua le brun.

- Ah ! S'étonna Lavande en se tournant vers Harry et Ron, ahurie. Voyez-vous ça ! Alors comme ça monsieur fantasme secrètement sur la petite Miss Parfaite alors qu'il a une copine juste à quelques centimètres de lui. Alors comme ça je ne te satisfais pas !

-Mais non… ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Mais le mal était déjà fait. Lavande se leva furieuse et sortit en trombe de la Grande Salle.

« Ah les femmes ! Soupira Harry.

- Ben tu vas pas la rattraper ? Demanda Ron à Seamus.

- Non ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais depuis quelques temps elle est bizarre. Pour la moindre chose elle commence à s'énerver… Dit Seamus. Je vais d'abord la laisser se calmer…

- Elle ne serait pas enceinte ? Demanda Harry.

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

- Comme ça ! La plupart des filles enceintes réagissent comme ça, c'était pour savoir. Fit-il innocemment.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, pas de rapport sans être protégé ! C'est la règle ! »

Seamus se mit à parler avec Dean, Ron tourna curieusement son regard vers Harry.

- Est-ce que tu étais en train de parler de quelqu'un précisément ?

- Non… Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça ! Imita Ron en prenant le même air innocent qu'Harry avait employé.

* * *

« La potion de l'oublie ! S'exclama le professeur Rogue. Vous connaissez tous le sortilège mais il existe aussi la potion. Une potion très délicate a réalisé, une potion qui demande beaucoup de rigueur et de délicatesse… Une potion où il faut y mettre toute son âme et tout son cœur… Mais cela bien évidemment pour des 7èmes années. C'est un travail très difficile que je vous donne là compte tenu de votre âge mais sachez qu'à l'avenir vous pourrez faire cette potion les yeux fermés ! Ajouta-t-il un rictus aux lèvres dévoilant des dents que les parents d'Hermione se seraient fait un « plaisir » de s'occuper. »

Harry se pencha vers Ron :

« Si c'est si dur que ça pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous la donne…

- Je vois que certaines personnes trouvent cela trop facile, c'est pour cela qu'ils prennent la peine de bavarder… Reprit Rogue en tournant son regard noir vers Harry. Ce travail sera rendu plus rigoureux car vous allez chercher vous-même la composition de cette potion ! »

Des murmures se firent entendre.

« Facile ! Fit Malefoy en prenant un air important. Elle doit se trouver dans le livre…

- C'est bien ça Mr Malefoy, les ingrédients se trouvent dans le livre mais il n'y a pas de page réservée à la fabrication et à la composition de cette potion. Vous allez devoir chercher comme des grands ! Ajouta Rogue.

- Vous ne pouvez pas nous donnez plus d'indices ! Dit Harry en levant la voix.

- Je n'en donne pas à ceux qui sont intelligents. »

Le silence qui régnait fit place à des plaintes.

« Espèce de vieille chauve-souris puante ! S'exclama Harry ».

Le temps semblait ralentir au grand désespoir des élèves du professeur Rogue. C'est pour cela que quand le cours sonna, tout le monde se pressa pour sortir de la salle et en l'occurrence aussi des froids et sombres cachots. Les gryffondors se dirigèrent vers le cours de sortilèges enseignés par le professeur Flitwick.

« Il veut qu'on lui rende la fabrication de ce truc dans deux jours… non mais tu te rends compte ! Se plaignit Ron à Harry. Il est fou !

- Aïe ! S'écria faiblement le brun.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Ma cicatrice… Dit Harry en posant sa main sur son front. Elle me pique.

- Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais en parler à Dumbledore ?

- Non c'est sûrement du au faite que Gregory traîne dans le coin…

- Harry… Arrête avec tout ça. »

Ils entrèrent dans la classe.

« Tu sais si tu en parlais à Hermione, ce serait mieux…

- Me parler de quoi ? Demanda la concernée »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent pour voir Hermione qui venait d'arriver un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle les fixait d'un air interrogateur.

« Je suis là, vous pouvez en profitez pour me parler… Insista-t-elle.

- Bon, ben Harry. Je pense que je vais aller m'installer, je vous laisse régler ça… hein. Fit Ron en s'éloignant, laissant son ami et Hermione touts seuls. »

La jeune fille regarda Ron s'éloigner et retourna son attention vers Harry.

- Je me disais bien que mes oreilles sifflaient, tu as quelque chose à me dire. Ou bien tu comptes faire l'hypocrite encore longtemps ?

- Je ne suis pas hypocrite Hermione, je ne te caches pas tout ce que je ressens envers toi… Répondit Harry froidement. »

Le regard d'Hermione se durcit.

« Nous étions en train de parler de Gregory et de son innocence présumée…

- Encore ça ! Fit Hermione d'un air las. Nous en avons déjà parlé Harry, il y a bien longtemps ! Pourquoi remettre ça sur le tapis ?

- Tu es naïve Hermione, tu ne te rends compte de rien. Tu me dis hypocrite mais soyons réaliste LUI il L'est hypocrite ! Tenta Harry.

- Mais qui es-tu pour pouvoir le juger ?

- Je ne le juge pas, je fais juste part des sentiments que je ressens vis-à-vis de lui !

- Tu ne le connais pas Harry, je passe la plupart de mon temps avec lui et c'est un homme extraordinaire… Dit Hermione dans un sourire.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne lui as pas parlé de ta grossesse ? Demanda Harry en haussant les sourcils. »

Hermione retînt son souffle. Elle croisa les bras anxieusement.

« Il sait… Avoua-t-elle.

- Et comment l'a-t-il prit ?

- Ma vie privée ne te regarde pas, Harry ! S'énerva Hermione. »

Le jeune gryffondor vit qu'elle commençait à perdre ses moyens. Elle se dirigeait vers sa place habituelle.

« Si je te dis tout ça aujourd'hui Hermione, c'est parce que je le ressens, je peux me tromper, c'est vrai ! Mais je te fais part de mes appréhensions…

- Tu m'as tellement menti, murmura Hermione, que je ne sais même plus si je dois te croire. J'aime Gregory il m'apporte tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Ce que tu n'as pas su faire… »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'embuèrent de larmes. Le regard d'Harry s'attendrit. La jeune fille partit s'asseoir quand Harry lui retînt la main.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Hermione… Souffla-t-il.

- Mais tu m'as tellement fait souffrir… Répondit-elle dans un même murmure. »

Elle alla prendre place alors qu'Harry fit de même. Le professeur Flitwick arriva et présenta le programme du cours. Harry se sentait déjà plus léger, il avait déjà tenté une première approche. Il pensait être sur la bonne voie.

* * *

« C'est quoi déjà le sort ! Demanda une voix aigue

- Sonorus, Miss Patil ! S'exclama McGonagall.

- Houlà, c'est bon ! Merci. »

Tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient prit place dans les gradins du stade de Quidditch. Les gryffondors faisaient flotter leurs drapeaux, qui représentaient un lion attrapant un vif d'or, tandis que les Poufsouffles avaient une bannière contenant l'effigie de Grégory sur son balai qui attrapait la petite boule dorée. Hermione avait prit place à côté de Lavande, elles n'étaient pas amies mais elles se supportaient, elle attendait impatiemment que le match commence.

Les joueurs, eux, étaient en position de départ. Le professeur Bibine lança le feu de départ et les joueurs s'envolèrent.

« Alors d'un côté nous avons le beau et le célèbre Harry Potter, brun avec de magnifiques yeux verts, et de l'autre le Préfet-en-Chef j'ai nommé Grégory Jefferson, il est si sexy…

- Miss Patil ! Concentrez-vous sur le match !

- Veuillez m'excuser professeur… alors euh… Pavarti se rapprocha un peu plus. Ben euh… il y à Weasley qui tient une grosse balle rouge… elle se rapproche des buts adverses elle va marquer ! NON ! Tienes reprend la grosse balle rouge et euh… Comment elle s'appelle déjà la grosse balle rouge ? Demanda-t-elle bêtement.

- Le souaffle, Miss Patil ! Cria Mcgonagall. »

Des rires s'échappèrent des gradins.

Sur le terrain, le match ne manquait pas d'action ! Harry volait paresseusement, le vif d'or n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. Il vit Seamus renvoyé un cognard avec une telle puissance que les deux poursuiveurs de l'équipe adverse faillirent tombés de leurs balais. Les Poufsouffles avait de l'avance 0-40. Les Gryffondors avaient l'air déçu, leurs joueurs n'étaient pas aux meilleurs de leurs formes. Ils semblaient mous et rataient plusieurs occasions de marquer.

« Je sais pas ils ont quoi les Gryffondors là mais ils sont pas très motivés ! ALLEZ CHERI ! Cria Pavarti à Dean. MONTRE CE DONT TU ES CAPABLE !

- Pas si fort !

- Oups ! Pardon ! Bon le match n'est pas très intéressant… eh les filles ! Vous saviez que le miel rendait la peau plus douce ! Informa-t-elle d'une voix excitée. Croyez-moi c'est excellent, j'ai déjà essayé ! Et qui c'est qui est être content ? C'est le petit copain bien sûr… Pas vrai Dean !

- LE MATCH ! S'écrièrent les élèves de Poudlard.

-Ah c'est bon !

Elle n'était visiblement pas très douée…

* * *

Gregory se mit à la hauteur d'Harry.

« On dirait que ton équipe est fatiguée aujourd'hui Potter, tu devrais demander un temps mort pour qu'ils puissent se reposer ou bien peut-être que c'est mon équipe la plus forte. Le nargua-t-il.

- Ou bien peut-être que c'est parce que tu as mis quelque chose dans notre nourriture pour nous empêcher de jouer comme il le fallait ! Contra Harry.

-Quel mauvais perdant !»

Dans les tribunes, Hermione commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, pourtant il fait beau… Le temps devrait jouer en leur faveur.

- Tu devrais être contente, ton petit ami gagne. Fit Lavande d'un air hautain.

- Tu sais très bien que je suis à 100 pour les gryffondors ! Se défendit Hermione.

- Je sais… Assura sincèrement Lavande. »

Hermione la regarda curieusement.

« Moi j'y connais rien à tout ça ! Vous me demandez de commenter un défilé de mode, sans problème ! Mais franchement un match de Quiddicth ça sert à quoi ? Se plaignit Pavarti. A part voir voler des supers beaux mecs je vois pas l'intérêt de courir après une balle rouge et ce gros truc noir aussi… Pfffffff, qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas faire pour gagner des points…

- Je vous assure Miss Patil que si vous continuez à vous plaindre je retire des points à Gryffondors. S'exclama la directrice des Gryffondors.

- Eh mais attendez ! Coupa Pavarti. C'est bizarre Jefferson s'est arrêtée et Potter fonce vers je ne sais quoi… ce serait pas le vif d'or ? »

En effet, Gregory trouvant le match trop facile à son goût avait décidé d'arrêter de voler à la recherche du vif d'or puisque après tout son équipe remportait 10-150 et pour lui c'était écrit qu'ils allaient gagnés. Il n'eut pas de chance en revanche, il ne s'était pas aperçu que le vif d'or flottait à quelques mètres de lui. Il ne comprit pas les cris de ses supporters qui lui disaient d'arrêter ce cirque et d'aller attraper le vif d'or. Il ne se rendit compte que trop tard de son erreur, Harry était penché au-dessus de lui, la petite balle fermement tenue dans ses mains, un sourire sarcastique aux lèvres.

« Il ne faut jamais baisser sa garde Jefferson… jamais… »

Les gryffondors sautaient et criaient de joie. Ils pensaient que tout était perdu mais Harry avait bel et bien attrapé le vif d'or.

« Les gryffondors gagnent 160 à 150 ! Bon c'est pas tout mais moi j'ai une petite beauté à me faire pour récupérer mon homme ! »

Hermione elle aussi se leva et applaudit. Le match avait été captivant, et elle devait dire que les Gryffondors avaient été très malins. Elle sourit, mais quand elle croisa le regard de Gregory elle perdit instantanément le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres…

* * *

« Je me suis fait humilié ! Tu te rends compte Hermione ! S'écria Gregory.

- Ne crie pas, s'il te plaît. Essaye tout d'abord de te calmer. Dit-elle en s'approchant de lui. »

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

« Potter me donne des idées morbides !

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, ça te passera.

- Gryffondor a gagné…

- Gregory ! Coupa Hermione furieusement. Je suis heureuse que ma maison ait gagné mais je suis navrée aussi que tu aies perdu. J'essaie de te consoler mais si c'est pour que je m'en prenne plein la figure, je m'en vais…

- Non, reste… »

Il l'approcha de lui et l'embrassa fougueusement, peut-être un peu trop ou goût d'Hermione.

« … si tu te calmes !

- J'ai envie d'une chose maintenant… dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. Et tu sais de quoi ?

- Quoi ?

- Toi. »

Il l'embrassa encore une fois mais plus tendrement. Il passa ses mains au-dessous de la chemise de la gryffondor. Cette dernière ressentit un frisson. Elle se détacha difficilement de lui.

« Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie mais… il faut que j'y aille…

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Gregory visiblement déçu.

- A l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a un problème avec le bébé ?

- Pourquoi tu t'inquiètes pour lui ? Tu n'as même pas encore accepté le fait que tu seras papa… Dit la jeune fille d'un ton plus froid qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. »

- Elle baissa la tête et sentant que la tension commençait à monter, elle préféra partir.

« A ce soir…

- Hermione… Appela Gregory. »

Elle se retourna.

« Je t'aime… »

Elle lui sourit et sortit. Derrière le portrait elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Harry a tort ! Se dit-elle ».

Quand elle arriva à l'infirmerie, elle fut accueillit par Mme Pomfresh.

« Je peux le voir ? Demanda doucement Hermione.

- Bien-sûr ma chérie… allez-y. Les professeurs Rogue et Dumbledore sont présents. Venez…»

Hermione s'avança jusqu'au lit de son professeur accompagnée de l'infirmière. La vue lui foudroya le cœur. Ben était allongé, le visage pâle… d'un blanc tellement translucide qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il avait un bandage à la tête et plusieurs cicatrices lui défiguraient le visage. Il avait une respiration, dieu merci, très régulière et un tube l'aidait à respirer. Tremblante, elle s'approcha de lui.

« Miss Granger, tenez asseyez-vous ? Proposa Dumbeldore. »

Elle accepta la chaise qu'il lui tendit et une fois assise, elle prit la main de celui qu'elle considérait comme un frère.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle ses yeux implorant la vérité. »

Dumbledore prit une inspiration et se tourna vers Rogue qui hocha la tête.

« Quelqu'un a réussit à s'infiltrer dans Poudlard. Hier matin cette personne a réussit à injecter une potion d'affaiblissement dans la nourriture de Ben. Quelques heures plus tard quand nous sommes rentrés, il s'était déjà fait agressé.

- Mais comment !

- Il était déjà affaiblit, Miss Granger, l'agresseur s'est contenté de tenté de l'achever. Par… des endoloris… il l'a projeté maintes fois contre le mur… il a aussi reçu des coups d'épées dans les côtes… et plusieurs autres atrocités que je préfère ne pas dire vu votre état.

- Mais cette potion ! Il aurait pu se douter de quelque chose, non ?

- Cette personne est très habile niveau potions… Affirma Rogue d'un ton froid.

- Mais est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ! Demanda Hermione en regardant Ben.

- Son état s'est stabilisé mais il est impossible de dire quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera... Commenta Mme Pomfresh. Excusez-moi Professeur j'ai un autre patient. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et replongea son regard bleu dans ceux d'Hermione.

« Vous vous demandez pourquoi ? »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Le Lord veut une chose qui se trouve ici et nous ignorons encore quoi. Il se pourrait que Ben sache ce que c'est ou peut-être qu'il a un rapport direct avec cette chose sans le savoir.

- Et Harry ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient encore besoin de lui, ils ne ce seraient pas attaqué à Ben sinon. Miss Granger, soyez vigilante… très vigilante… ajouta le vieil homme d'une voix douce. Ce Lord est capable de n'importe quoi et se débrouille très bien pour nous le faire savoir… Soyez prudente… il se pourrait que ce soit vous qu'il recherche… »

La jeune fille sourit faiblement à son directeur et lança un regard rapide au professeur de Potions qui était inexpressif. Elle retourna alors son attention sur Ben et de sa main libre, elle caressa tendrement son ventre.

* * *

Hermione sortit de l'infirmerie avec un sentiment nouveau. Elle ne ressentait plus de la tristesse ou de la peur à l'idée de perdre Ben. A présent elle était déterminée. Déterminée de découvrir le fin mot de l'histoire. Qui se cachait derrière toutes ces machinations qui l'atteignaient de près comme de loin. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à continuer ses petites recherches, il fallait qu'elle prenne vraiment les choses en main. Si cette personne avait réussit à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard cela voulait dire qu'elle avait sûrement un complice. Et il fallait découvrir qui.

Il s'en était pris lâchement à Ben pour l'atteindre, était-il possible qu'ils essayent de s'en prendre à son bébé. Non ! C'était une idée vraiment saugrenue. Pourquoi chercherait-il son enfant ? Elle venait à peine de commencer son second trimestre, quel serait l'intérêt ?

En entrant dans sa salle commune, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer dans une tenue plus décontractée. Une fois qu'elle eut enfilé un bas de jogging et un petit débardeur, elle ouvrit un tiroir d'où elle sortit toutes sortes de friandises. Elle s'en était privée toute la journée, elle pouvait bien se permettre une toute petite gâterie. Elle prit le pot et alla dans la salle commune. Elle s'assit et posa le pot sur la table. Une note attira son attention.

_Je passe la nuit chez les poufsouffles mon amour, j'ai besoin de réfléchir sur ma décision concernant le bébé et de digérer ma défaite…_

_Passe une bonne nuit, Je t'aime !_

_Gregory._

Elle déchira, d'instinct, le mot.

« La nuit chez les poufsouffles ! S'exclama-t-elle. La nuit chez les poufsouffles ! J'ai besoin de lui mais il préfère passer la nuit là-bas ! Parfait ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! »

Il avait réussit à l'énerver. Elle comprenait après tout que ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il mette de la distance entre eux deux. Au moment où leur relation recommençait il ne pouvait pas rester distant. Elle avait besoin de lui…

Comme pour se calmer, elle plongea sa main dans le pot et en retira une grosse barre chocolatée, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Elle prit un livre et commença à le feuilleter.

Après quelques minutes de détente qui lui fit oublier tous ses soucis, quelqu'un toqua sur le tableau d'entrée. Hermione soupira et se leva le pot en main. Sans demander qui était-ce elle poussa le tableau et regarda qui lui rendait visite. Son regard se refroidit quelque peu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- J'ai besoin de te parler. »

Harry la regardait anxieusement et avait les mains dans les poches. Hermione ne sut comment réagir. Est-ce qu'elle devait essayer de lui parler comme deux personnes civilisés après ce qui s'était passé au cours de sortilèges ou devait-elle lui faire savoir qu'elle n'avait pas oublié les insultes qu'il lui avait jeté à la figure le soir de l'anniversaire de Ron.

- Eh ben tu parleras au mur, j'ai pas ton temps Harry. Cracha-t-elle »

Elle essaya de pousser le tableau mais Harry le retînt d'une main.

« Hermione, écoutes-moi je t'en prie, lui supplia-t-il, j'en ai pour quelques minutes. »

La jeune étudiante vînt se placer devant lui et les yeux brillant de colère elle lui dit :

« D'accord je veux bien entendre ce que tu as à me dire… »

Harry soupira de soulagement, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Hermione dans les yeux.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- J'imagine, soupira-t-elle ».

Elle se poussa légèrement pour le laisser entrer alors que le tableau refermait le passage.

« Alors je t'écoute ! Fit-elle en posant son pot de friandises ».

Harry les mains toujours dans les poches jeta un œil circulaire autour de la pièce. Puis il retourna son attention vers la jeune fille.

« Avant tout, j'aimerai savoir comment va notre professeur…

- Son état est stable mais… pitoyable… Répondit Hermione d'une voix lente.

- Je suis désolé…

- A moins que tu te sentes coupable tu n'as pas à t'excuser ! Dit Hermione d'un ton glacé.

- Que veux-tu insinuer ?

- A toi de voir ! Si tu es venue pour ça tu peux t'en aller. Je ne suis pas en état de me disputer comme tu peux le voir ».

Elle pointa son ventre du doigt et Harry compris aussitôt. Il se mentirait s'il se disait qu'il ne la trouvait pas craquante. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui, les yeux brillant de colère, ses longs cheveux bouclés qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, et la touche finale : son petit débardeur laissait entrevoir son ventre arrondit. Il fallait rétablir le contact entre eux deux mais elle était encore trop furieuse envers lui. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas du venir ? Cependant il y avait quelques points à mettre au clair.

« Je ne suis pas venue pour qu'on se dispute Hermione. Avoua Harry.

- Dans ce cas dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire. L'invita Hermione »

Le jeune homme se rapprocha un peu plus de la jeune femme.

« Après ce qui s'est passé ce matin…

Il vit Hermione détourner le regard.

« J'ai décidé d'être sincère envers toi et il faut que tu saches certaines choses… il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange entre nous aux Trois Balais. Commença Harry

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

Bien évidemment elle mentait, c'est pour cela qu'elle se tordait les mains.

« Tu ne peux pas nier le fait que tu sois à l'origine de ce qu'il s'est produit…

- Tu m'en veux de t'avoir en partie sauver la vie ! S'écria Hermione.

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Rassura Harry. Mais tu le reconnais au moins. Tu ne sais pas ce qui se passe Hermione et je suis sûre que je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir sentit mais tu es très étrange.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? »

Hermione laissa échapper un cri horrifiant.

« Mais pour qui tu te prends ? TU m'insultes de tous les noms, TU m'humilies devant tout le monde, TU ne me considères pas et tu viens ensuite t'inquiéter pour moi. S'écria-t-elle en le pointant du doigt. Tu crois sûrement que j'ai tout oublié ! Sache que je te déteste toujours autant, si ce n'est plus qu'avant. Tu te permets de venir me voir soi-disant prenant de mes nouvelles, mais c'est faux ! C'est encore un de tes mauvais coups pour me faire replonger…

- Ne dis pas n'important quoi ! Je le reconnais je n'ai pas été tendre avec toi…

- …tendre, tu dis !

- Je t'ai déjà dis ce matin que je ne voulais plus te faire souffrir ! S'énerva Harry. J'ai cru que tu l'avais compris malgré tes réticences mais je vois que tu restes tout de même bornée ! Et maintenant que tu le veuilles ou non tu vas m'écouter ! »

Hermione sursauta mais se tût fasse à ses propos. Malgré elle, elle se décida à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire. Le jeune gryffondor prit une inspiration et fixa la jeune femme.

« Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait autant de retomber sur ce que j'avais appris à l'infirmerie il y a quelques semaines. Mais finalement tout concorde. Le fait que tu ais réussit à faire de la magie sans baguette, ce qu'il s'est passé aux Trois Balais, tes malaises et enfin l'aura que tu dégages…

**Début FLASH BACK**

« Il y a quelques jours elle est venue pour un examen sur sa grossesse mais je n'avais rien remarqué d'anormal si ce n'était qu'elle faisait de l'hypertension et qu'elle avait des problèmes respiratoires. Je viens toute juste d'apercevoir une autre faille : le bébé est très puissant peut-être même trop…

- Continuez, je vous prie…Dit Dumbledore en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

-Miss Granger n'est pas assez solide pour accueillir un enfant de cette force. De plus elle n'est qu'au premier trimestre de cette épreuve et elle a déjà du mal, il faudrait qu'elle se repose au maximum pour supporter cette grossesse qui sera très très difficile…Termina l'infirmière avec une certaine appréhension. »

**Fin FLASH BLACK**

Hermione vacilla légèrement en se retenant contre le dossier du canapé. Le silence régnait dans la pièce, laissant à Hermione la capacité de mieux encaisser ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Depuis l'annonce de sa grossesse, elle vivait des péripéties étranges, des évènements auxquels elle n'aurait jamais pensé devoir à traverser. Quelques années auparavant elle avait rêvé que sa vie future ressemblerait à un compte de fée. Elle aurait quitté Poudlard, son diplôme en poche, son amitié avec Harry et Ron aurait été encore plus solide. Puis elle aurait rencontré un homme, avec qui elle se marierait, à qui elle se donnerait et avec qui elle aurait eu des enfants. Le tout en ayant un job qu'il la conforterait de tout. Mais hélas ! C'était un rêve, c'était une jeune fille et les choses ne pouvaient ce passer comme tels.

A présent elle avait seulement 17 ans, était enceinte de 3 mois ou un peu plus et elle ne savait même pas qui était le père de son enfant ! C'était un vrai cauchemar ! Et pour ajouter à ce malheur, son bébé était trop puissant pour elle ! La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans le canapé. Les risques de fausse couche étaient encore plus forts. C'était pour cela que parfois elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler sa force ! A cause d'un tout petit être ! Elle regarda Harry, les larmes aux yeux, hochant la tête sur les côtés.

« C'est pas possible… murmura-t-elle… tout va de travers…

- Je suis désolé, Hermione, mais il fallait que tu saches.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle fatiguée.

- Je suis sincère… et je pense que ça te servira de savoir que ton enfant est puissant… »

La jeune femme se passa une main sur le front, et mit sa main sur sa hanche.

« Je ne sais plus Harry… je ne sais plus rien… je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi… Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vous liguer contre moi et ensuite me sortir les violons ?

Harry la regarda étonnée. Vous ? De qui d'autre voulait-elle parler ? Il s'apprêtait à lui en faire part quand quelque chose cogna contre la vitre de la salle commune. Les deux adolescents tournèrent leur intention à Athena, la chouette d'Hermione qui venait d'arriver. Hermione les bras croisés sur son ventre, partit d'un pas rapide ouvrir à l'animal. Elle la fit entrer et la chouette fit un tour rapide de la salle commune avant de laisser tomber la lettre devant Harry.

« Je suis ta maîtresse je te le rappelle Athen'. Siffla Hermione en lui jetant un regard noir. »

Harry, d'abord surpris, se laissa attendrir puis pris la lettre dans ses mains. Le sceau était celui de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Il fronça les sourcils. Hermione vînt lui retirer la lettre des mains. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui :

« Elle m'est destinée, je ne te permets pas de la lire !

- Calme-toi ! J'essaie d'être respectable, alors toi aussi châtie-toi en langage ! S'énerva-t-il. »

La future maman l'ignora et déplia la lettre, elle fronçait les sourcils. Après quelques instants, elle leva ses yeux vers Harry, qui l'interrogea du regard, puis replongea son attention dans sa lettre. Elle échappa un léger soupir et défaillit. Harry se précipita à ses côtés, affolé. Il lui leva la tête et repoussa quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

« Comment une simple lettre peut-il la mettre dans cet état ? »

Il la prit dans ses bras et chercha du regard sa chambre. Il vit son nom inscrit sur une plaquette dorée contre l'une des portes et la porta pour aller l'allonger. Il la posa délicatement sur son lit et la recouvrit de ses couvertures. Il resta encore quelques instants à la veiller au cas où elle se réveillerait. Plus il la regardait, plus il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix. Il se sentait comme ces quelques années auparavant quand il la berçait jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Ils avaient partagé tellement de bons moments qui lui revinrent instantanément à l'esprit. Avait-il fait le bon choix d'essayer de se rapprocher d'elle comme Sirius lui avait conseillé ? C'était un risque à prendre… S'il l'a blessait ne serait-ce encore qu'une fois il pouvait tirer un trait sur une éventuelle relation quel qu'elle soit.

Mais à présent Hermione avait « refait sa vie ». Elle aimait Gregory et allait bientôt avoir un enfant de lui. Pourrait-elle encore l'accepter dans sa vie.

La jeune fille se retourna dans son lit. Elle dormait. Sans bruit Harry se leva et se rendit dans la salle commune. Quand il vit la lettre à terre il se sentit soudain intrigué… et s'il se permettait de la lire. Ne serait qu'une petite partie pour savoir ce qui avait mis la gryffondor dans cet état.

Il se pencha et prit les deux feuilles. Il réajusta ses lunettes et lut la première. Apparemment c'était un rapport de constatation de Décembre dernier.

« C'est sûrement un rapport sur l'état d'Hermione, dit-il à voix haute ».

Voyant que tout ceci était très complexe il décida de lire la deuxième lettre. Cette fois-ci c'était un mot plus bref écrit par une certaine personne. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et devînt soudain plus attentif.

_Hermione,_

_Je ne sais pas si tu as tout compris, mais en gros cela signifie que tu étais dans un état vraiment pitoyable, très miséreux et comme tu t'en doutes, un embryon n'aurait pas pu survivre à un tel choc. Aucune fausse couche n'a été déclarée… !_

_A moins que tu ais eu des relations sexuelles avec Grégory après ton accident, il y a toujours possibilités qu'Harry soit le père de cet enfant…_

Harry releva dangereusement la tête…

* * *

**Stephanie: **Tout se passera bien!

**Yolela:** Il faudra lire la suite! lol Bisous

**Joomy:** lol Joomy! Tu sauras tout en temps et en heure…

**Messaline:** Merci et quoi qu'il arrive je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic! Bisous!

**Faith:** Merci!

**Hermione99:** Merci encore une fois!

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Harry est jaloux, je me place en tant que lecteur et j'avoue il est plutôt jaloux! Bisous! Merci énormément!

**Nana13:** J'espère que tout finira bien aussi…

**Hermidark:** Ah! La jalousie!

**Lucy kinkirk:** Merci! Je fais de mon mieux!

**Athenais:** Désolée pour l'attente! Gros Bisous! Et je vous assure qu'enfin les choses se concrétiseront au lieu de tourner en rond…. Pendant 14 chapitres quand même… Je suis forte! lol

**Ange d'Iris:** Katrina? L'ancienne petite amie de Ben? Tu verras! Tu as vue le «rapprochement entre Harry/Hermione»… allez comme je suis gentille: ce n'est pas terminé! Bisous!

**Hermione300:** Je t'en pris ne meurt pas à cause de moi! Comme Harry l'a dit Hermione est vraiment trop naïve! Après tout ce que Gregory lui a fait elle trouve encore le moyen de lui pardonner je te l'accorde… Mais qu'est-ce qu'on ne ferait pas par amour?

Merci Enormes Bises!

**Fanny Radcliffe: **lol! Harry n'est pas le père! Du moins pas pour l'instant… Bisous!

**Basile:** Merci ça va très bien! C'est justement le but recherché Basile… lol. Il faut que ça soit répétitif pour montrer à quel point ils ne se rendent pas compte de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent. Je ne sais pas si tu me comprends… L'oubli de reparler d'un évènement est fait exprès, c'est tout simplement qu'à ce moment là de l'histoire ça n'était pas important… Essaye de bien relire l'accrochage chez Mme Rosmerta. Harry n'a pas gagné… Merci encore et Gros Bisous!

**Kika:** Merci Kika et en ce qui concerne ce Greg tu n'es pas le ou la (désolée) seul(e) à ne pas l'aimer.

**Kilian:** Merci et Gros Bisous!

**Babou187:** Dans les prochains chapitres! Allez courage!

**Hermittounette:** J'espère que ça t'a plu! Bisous

**Juby:** C'est vrai que ce sont les questions essentielles Juby… Tout laisse à croire qu'Hermione aime Gregory et que celui-ci est sincère. Mais pour le bébé le père est inconnu! Et de savoir si c'est une fille ou un garçon il va falloir attendre! Merci beaucoup! Gros Bisous!

**Bartiméus:** Merci pour toutes tes reviews! Eh oui tu crois quoi, une petite de 14 ans ça en a dans le cerveau lol! (Tu crois que je me vante?). Allez Gros Bisous et à bientôt!

**Evane:** Le voici le chapitre Mlle! Impressionné tu dis? Merci infiniment! Je t'adore Evane! Gros Bisous à toi!

**Iris: **Lol! Mais une question c'est la Iris que je connais ou bien c'est une autre Iris?

**Laurence:** Merci! Bisous

**Mélusie:** Je t'ai déjà remercié pour ta review et je te remercie encore! J'espère aussi que tout s'arrangera entre eux…

**Dephine:** Merci Delphine! Désolée c'est la seule histoire que j'ai. Mais de quel forum parles-tu? lol Je suis inscrite à tellement de forum que je sais même plus lesquels… Bisous!

**Lorence:** Je sais et je suis désolée!

**JohannaPotterMalefoy: **Merci

Voilà! Harry sait… Il se rapproche d'Hermione qui est plutôt réticente. Pardonner ou faire payer? Elle ne sait pas. Je ne dis rien de plus si ce n'est que vous verrez la suite dans le prochain chapitre!

Info: Retour d'une magnifique et fabuleuse chanson de la beauté frémissante du monde de la musique Mariah Carey! lol.

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Gros gros Bisous ! Et à bientôt pour la suite !

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes » **_

_**« Someone was saving my life for the first time... » **_

_**« Your body next to mine... » **_

_**GirlofButterfly **_


	15. Des Sentiments Refoulés

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : BONNES VACANCES A TOUS ! Sorry pour le retard. Bon ben je rentre d'Allemagne (merveilleux) et je ne sais pas si je repars en vacances ! J'espère à tous que vos examens se sont bien passés ! Place au chapitre ! Bonne Lecture !

Chapitre 15 : Des sentiments refoulés

« _(…) à exercer cette forme de magie. Les sorciers capables d'effectuer un sort sans leur baguette se font encore plus rares de nos jours et pour cause…La magie sans baguette est un procédé très complexe qui consiste à mettre en parfaite harmonie corps et esprit. Le sorcier effectuant cette forme de magie doit être pourvu d'une aura largement au-dessus de la moyenne cela faciliterait son apprentissage… »_

« C'est pas vrai il n'y a rien non plus dedans ! Pesta Hermione en refermant le gros bouquin. »

Elle se pencha vers l'arrière en ramenant ses cheveux sur le côté, l'air fatigué.

« C'est peut-être parce que tu devrais arrêter pour aujourd'hui les recherches. Lui dit une voix. »

Elle se retourna et sourit à Gregory.

« Je ne peux pas ! Insista-t-elle. Il faut absolument que je m'informe sur qui pourrait être le nouveau Lord…

- Ca pourrait attendre demain non, ma puce ?

- Que tu ait refusé de m'aider c'est une chose mais ne m'empêche pas d'effectuer des recherches qui pourrait bien m'aider à sauver nos vies ! Lança Hermione les yeux brillants de colère.

- Oh là ! Doucement ! Essaya de calmer son petit ami. Je n'ai jamais refusé de t'aider loin de là ! Mais reconnaît-le Hermione il commence à se faire tard et tu n'es même pas venu prendre le dîner. Tu commences à fatiguer, il serait préférable que nous rentrions et tu pourras effectuer tes recherches demain… »

La jeune femme le regarda avec peine. C'est vrai il avait raison après tout, elle avait passé toute son après-midi et une partie de sa soirée à la bibliothèque. Depuis quelques jours déjà elle s'y rendait régulièrement pour trouver une quelconque information sur les nouveaux Mangemorts ou encore sur leur manière de procéder. Elle ne faisait que chercher et chercher mais c'était peine perdue. Elle ne trouvait rien qui puisse l'aider ne soit qu'un tout petit peu. Et à cet instant elle se sentait particulièrement fatiguée.

« Je ne peux pas Greg, il faut que je trouve le moin…

- Hermione, coupa Gregory, je te promets de t'aider dans tes recherches, demain, si tu rentres avec moi. Il faut que tu te détentes… »

Il l'embrassa légèrement et elle du s'avouer vaincu.

« D'accord… Soupira-t-elle. Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ».

Elle se leva, alla déposer les livres qu'elle avait utilisés quand soudain elle ressentit un frisson très désagréable lui parcourir le long de la colonne vertébrale.

« Tu as froid ? Lui demanda le poufsouffle en s'apercevant de son tremblement. »

Elle se retourna vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu n'as pas eu une sensation glaciale te parcourir le corps ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Répondit Gregory en hochant la tête.

- Je te jure que je viens de la sentir à l'instant…

- Tu dois être fatiguée, allez viens ! Lui fit-il en ramassant ses affaires et en la prenant par la taille.

- Tu as sûrement raison, ça doit être ça. Dit-elle toujours pas convaincue. »

Sur le chemin, les conduisant à leur Salle Commune, ils se mirent à discuter des recherches d'Hermione.

« Tu as trouvé quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda le jeune homme.

- Encore une fois elles n'ont aboutis à rien ! Fit inlassablement Hermione. Je commence à désespérer mais ce n'est que le début, après tout ! Il se peut que je finisse bien par trouver quelque chose… »

Devant le silence de son compagnon elle poursuivit :

« Je peux te dire qu'ils sont très habiles dans leur manière d'agir. Ils ne laissent aucune trace derrière eux et incapable de découvrir d'où proviennent leur puissance… leur magie… à moins que…

- Whisper ! Dit Gregory »

Le tableau de la fée s'ouvrit pour faire face à un charmant salon qui s'avérait être leur salle commune. Elle était dans les teintes orangées et blanches ce qui donnait un air chaleureux à la pièce. Quand on arrivait on pouvait voir sur la gauche une cheminée d'où crépitait un grand feu. Il faisait face à des canapés de couleur orange et au milieu se situait une petite table en bois de chêne verni, avec plusieurs magazines dessus. De l'autre côté du petit salon aménagé, se trouvait une longue table de verre, entourée de chaises blanches, sur lequel étaient disposés des roses blanches. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque qui ornait aussi le mur, ainsi qu'une commode où tous les documents importants ou utiles aux Prefets-en-Chef étaient gardés. Sur les murs orange étaient affichés des portraits d'anciens « Chef des Etudiants ». Il y avait un escalier au fond de la pièce, à gauche, qui menait à la chambre d'Hermione, puis quand on continuait il y avait la salle de bain, les toilettes et par l'escalier de droit c'était la chambre de Gregory.

Gregory déposa les affaires d'Hermione sur une des chaises et partit se placer devant la porte de la chambre de celle-ci.

« A moins que quoi ? Questionna-t-il

- Je viens d'avoir une idée, lui dit Hermione à travers la porte.

- Ca ne te gênerait pas de me dire laquelle ? L'invita-t-il.

- Et si…… et si c'était eux qui avait inventé de nouveaux sorts ? Proposa-t-elle tout en revêtant une longue nuisette.

- Je pense que c'est du pur délire !

- Mais ce n'est pas impossible ! Cria-t-elle de l'autre côté de la porte. C'est comme ça que sont nés les sorts que nous apprenons. Des sorciers ont inventé puis d'autres les ont perfectionnés…

- Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils utilisent des sorts inventer par eux-mêmes. Tu n'as pas encore trouvé l'origine de leur magie peut-être que tu le découvriras plus tard… »

Hermione ouvrit la porte et se planta devant lui.

« C'est une supposition qui pourrait s'avérer être très probable. Dit-elle avec un léger sourire. Ils sont très rusés, je le répète encore une fois, il est tout à fait possible qu'ils soient assez puissants pour inventer leurs propres sorts. C'est as… »

Hermione vacilla légèrement en se retenant contre la porte.

« Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta Gregory en la prenant par le bras et la fit s'asseoir dans le salon.

- J'ai eu un léger étourdissement, mais ce n'est rien ça va passer. Essaya-t-elle de le rassurer.

- Ca fait des semaines que tu n'as pas eu de vertiges tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- C'est peut-être le bébé qui fait des siennes…

- Il vaudrait mieux que tu ailles voir Mme Pomfresh !

- Non ! Tout va bien ! Je vais très bien ! C'est juste le petit qui a décidé de s'amuser un peu… Dit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre.

- Ca m'inquiète quand même ! »

La future maman se tourna vers lui avec douceur, les yeux brillants de tendresse.

« Tu sais Gregory, tu ne m'as toujours pas donné de réponse pour le bébé, ça fait trois semaines que je l'attends… elle ressentit encore une vague de vertige… tu m'aimes et c'est réciproque mais si tu décides de passer ta vie avec moi je ne pourrais pas abandonner mon enfant pour vivre avec toi. Si tu me prends, c'est lui aussi que tu choisis. Je ne veux pas te perdre mais je n'ai pas le choix… il faut que tu prennes une décision rapidement…

- Oui… Murmura Gregory. »

Les yeux d'Hermione s'élargirent.

« Tu acceptes !

- Je viens de me rendre à quel point je m'inquiétais pour lui et pour toi aussi. Je t'aime tellement ! Il lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa. Tu verras : on l'élèvera ensemble et il aura la plus belle vie qui soit ! Tu verras comment on sera heureux tous les trois ! »

La jeune femme lui sourit, une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa avec plus de fièvre. Elle se détacha pourtant de lui, les deux mains posées sur son ventre qui s'était nettement arrondi depuis les quelques semaines passées. Un vertige lui prit à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus fort.

« Hermione ?

- Je crois que je vais aller me coucher… parce que je ne me sens pas très bien là… Dit-elle à Gregory en se levant.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? lui proposa-t-il.

- Non ! Ca va aller… je préfère rester seule, et puis je n'arrêterai pas de te réveiller pour aller aux toilettes ! Lui dit-elle en souriant. Bonne nuit… elle se pencha et l'embrassa. »

Elle partit dans sa chambre et la ferma à clé. Elle se précipita vers sa fenêtre, l'ouvrit, tendit ses mains vers l'extérieur, et il s'y dégagèrent des éclairs de couleurs noirs qui se dirigèrent vers la Forêt Interdite, on entendit des bruits sourds d'arbres qui venaient de frapper le sol. Effrayée mais soulagée, Hermione referma la fenêtre et s'assit sur son lit.

« Harry a raison mon petit, dit-elle en caressant l'endroit où son bébé se trouvait, tu es bien trop puissant pour moi… »

* * *

Ses yeux trahissaient l'absence dont il faisait preuve en ce moment. La colère… ou l'envie… la mélancolie… ou la compassion… l'envoûtement… ou l'incertitude… Tels étaient les sentiments qui se bousculaient depuis des semaines dans la tête d'Harry Potter. Il passait des heures à contempler le lac de Poudlard à travers sa fenêtre espérant peut-être oublier ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il deviendrait Papa dans… attendez… 5 mois et 12 jours. Il en avait compté les mois, les semaines et les jours avant la naissance de son enfant. Son enfant ? Encore n'était-il pas sûr. Ce salopard de Gregory pouvait aussi bien être le père de ce bébé.

Comment avait-il fait pour se mettre dans une histoire pareille !

Il essayait de se montrer aussi dynamique qu'à l'habitude mais ces évènements reprenaient vite le dessus. Il était abattu. Il avait essayé d'en parler à Ron, pour avoir un avis ou même à Sirius… mais rien n'y faisait. Il sentait que c'était une affaire à régler entre lui et Hermione… BON SANG ! Hermione. Il se prit la tête dans les mains. La moindre étoffe de couleur bleue lui faisait penser à ses yeux, quand il voyait le or des Gryffondor, ses cheveux lui revenaient à l'esprit et enfin quand il fermait les yeux, le souvenir de son unique nuit passée avec elle lui faisait tourner la tête.

Aujourd'hui il pouvait se l'avouer il avait bien été attiré par elle. Un désir physique énorme et intense auquel il avait, malgré tout, tenté de résister. Le jeune homme était confus.

Bien sûr il l'avait vu et croisé à plusieurs reprises, ils s'étaient même adressés la parole quelques fois pour parler de cours. Mais rien de bien sérieux. Elle faisait comme si elle ne savait pas. Comme si son poufsouffle était le père de son enfant et l'homme de sa vie. Il aurait bien eu envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure à ce vantard qui racontait partout qu'il ne pouvait être que fier de sa merveilleuse copine…

Harry devenait fou il fallait absolument qu'il sorte…

* * *

Hermione se trouvait, comme lui avait promis Gregory, dans la Bibliothèque entourée de gros livres éparpillés un peu partout sur la table. Elle cherchait attentivement le moindre signe, moindre mot, qui pourrait lui donner un tout petit indice. Encore une fois depuis trois jours elle avait sauté un repas mais cela n'échappa pas à son ami.

« J'ai faim. Fit-il en fermant un livre. Tu veux manger ?

-… … … …

Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-… … … … »

Hermione était apparemment très intéressée par le contenu de son livre qu'elle ne daigna pas répondre. Enervé, Gregory lui retira violemment le livre des mains. D'abord surprise la jeune femme sursauta mais elle fut très vite furieuse par le geste de son copain.

« Non mais t'es malade ! Rends-moi ça tout de suite !

- Tu n'as pas répondu à mes questions ! S'énervait aussi Gregory.

- Tu vois pas que là tu gênes ! Lui fit-elle en hochant la tête.

- Tu te calmes ! »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et se leva pour ainsi être à sa hauteur.

« Tu as pris la sale habitude de sauter tes repas pour te consacrer entièrement à ces satanées recherches ! Il faut que tu arrêtes ça. La prévint-il.

- Et si je n'ai pas faim ! Cesse de jouer le petit copain trop protecteur qui s'inquiète pour sa copine. Tu m'énerves ! Lui reprocha-t-elle.

- Tu crois peut-être que c'est bon pour toi et l'enfant !

- Tu n'as pas à me dire ce qui est bon pour mon bébé ! Cria Hermione. »

Furieuse, elle était furieuse. Elle prit rapidement ses affaires et partait quand elle entendit :

« Hermione reviens ! Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire… »

Elle ne l'écouta cependant pas et sortit de la Bibliothèque.

Elle marchait tellement vite qu'elle ne vit pas la personne s'approcher d'elle. Ils se percutèrent et Hermione tomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise. Elle posa automatiquement une main sur son ventre. Elle entendit la personne qu'elle avait percutée se relever et se diriger vers elle. Il rassembla d'abord ses affaires et fit attention à elle.

« Tu vas bien Hermione ? »

Harry levait des yeux inquiets vers la jeune femme qui avait une expression d'inconscience sur son visage.

« Est-ce que j'en ai l'air ? Lui demanda-t-elle un point énervé par cette phrase qu'elle ne cessait d'entendre environ 10 000 fois par jour.

-Je t'aide à te relever… »

Hermione se tint à Harry pour se relever. Elle respira un bon coup puis sourit au jeune homme.

« C'est passé… !

- Je ne pense pas. Dit-il d'un air suspicieux.

- Je te dit que si. S'énerva-t-elle.

- Tu veux bien me suivre jusqu'à la salle commune ? Lui demanda-t-il lui indiquant clairement qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. »

Elle soupira et à contre cœur le suivit jusqu'à la salle des Gryffondors. Harry avait un bras autour de sa taille, elle prenait appui sur lui sentant malgré tout des douleurs au niveau de l'abdomen.

Quand ils arrivèrent la salle était pratiquement vide. Seuls trois élèves de premières années se préparant à aller dans le parc étaient là. Ils sourirent à leur Préfète-en Chef et sortirent en discutant joyeusement.

Harry aida la jeune femme à s'asseoir.

« Voilà… Tu sais tu peux t'allonger si tu veux. Lui proposa-t-il.

- Aide-moi à me débarrasser de ces capes qui me tiennent trop chaud d'abord. »

Le jeune gryffondor se pencha et l'aida à enlever ce qui le servait de camouflage. Il faisait énormément chaud en ce jour d'Avril. Tout le monde avait préféré sortir dans le parc, ou près du lac pour prendre du bon vent frais. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'avait décidé Harry avant qu'il ne bouscule par inadvertance la jeune femme et lui prête toute son attention.

« Merci… Lui murmura-t-elle. »

Harry hocha la tête gardant les yeux fixés sur Hermione. Celle-ci apparemment très gênée se mit à regarder la salle commune de long en large. A vrai dire cela faisait plus d'un mois que la Préfète n'y avait pas mis les pieds. La dernière fois était le jour de sa grosse dispute avec Harry. Ce soir là elle avait faillit perdre son bébé ou peut-être bien leur bébé... A cette pensée elle ressentit une légère « contraction » Harry alerté s'approcha d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'en sais rien, et de toute façon ça n'est pas grave tu sais… Lui répondit Hermione en essayant d'être convaincante. Ca arrive souvent aux femmes… dans mon cas…

- Mais tu n'es pas comme toutes les femmes…

- Mais mon bébé est un bébé comme les autres ! Répliqua-t-elle.

- Enfin ! Tu as oublié ce que je t'ai raconté cette nuit-là ! Cesse un peu d'être bouchée et affronte la réalité en face ! S'énerva Harry.

- Je m'y fais Harry ! Crois-le bien que j'essaye de m'y faire ! Mais tu crois peut-être que c'est facile de vivre dans la situation dans laquelle je suis ! Tu crois que c'est facile de porter un enfant qui a une puissance immesurable ! De vivre « cacher du regard des autres » parce qu'on a honte de dire qu'on est enceinte alors que je n'ai même pas atteint ma majorité ! D'assumer le faite que j'ai couché avec un homme qui n'avait aucune considération pour moi ! D'avoir un petit copain merveilleux mais pour qui malgré tout je doute des intentions ! De voir l'homme qui m'a le plus soutenu couché dans un lit d'hôpital depuis DES SEMAINES ! COMMENT PEUT-ON VIVRE AVEC TOUT CA ! HEIN ! DIS-LE MOI ! S'écria Hermione au bord des larmes ».

Quelques livres avaient sautés des étagères, où Hermione avait digéré sa main ce qui fait presque trembler Harry. Elle ne semblait même pas s'en être rendu compte.

Mais c'était alors ça… enfin il voulait dire toutes ces choses qui faisaient qu'Hermione n'arrivait pas à communiquer, se sentir bien dans son nouveau corps de jeune femme.

Hélas elle avait grandi… beaucoup trop vite. Et s'en était trop pour elle de devoir affronter tout ça pratiquement toute seule. Il essaya néanmoins de la calmer.

« Tu en as parlé à Gregory ?

- Mais bien sûr ! Confirma-t-elle. Hier soir il a accepté de prendre part dans la vie de cet enfant… Harry reçu comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur… mais sa réponse était si….. tardive !

- Et tu n'as pas discuté avec lui des problèmes qui te rongeaient ?

- Non…

- Pourquoi ? C'est ton petit ami !

- Je sais ! Je sais ! Répéta-t-elle. Il y a comme un blocage Harry, si tu savais…… »

Puis se reprenant :

« Je ne sais même pas d'ailleurs pourquoi je te raconte tout ça.

- Tu as besoin de parler Hermione, ça se lit sur ton visage… Lui fit remarquer Harry. Et si cela peut t'aider à te sentir mieux, je suis prêt à t'écouter jusqu'au bout de la nuit s'il le faut… Ajouta-t-il plus doucement en se rapprochant lentement de la jolie gryffondor. »

Il avait remarqué, ces derniers temps, qu'il fallait l'approcher ou l'aborder avec douceur et c'était ce qu'il faisait maintenant et ça marchait. Il avait réussit à capter son regard. Ils se regardaient depuis déjà quelques minutes et Hermione se sentait toute bizarre. Elle laissa tout de même Harry s'approcher d'elle. Les yeux brillant de confusion elle se laissa bercer dans ses bras. Car oui il la tenait fermement contre lui. Non pas d'une étreinte violente et bercé de désir mais d'une étreinte qui laissait sentir entre ces deux personnes le besoin essentiel de se rassurer de quelque chose. Cela faisait bien longtemps bien trop à son goût qu'elle ne s'était pas sentit réconforté. Elle avait essayé de se blottir plusieurs fois dans les bras de son petit ami et jusqu'à présent elle avait crû ressentir un sentiment de réconfort mais elle s'était trompé. Là, dans les bras d'Harry, était le repos de tous ses problèmes. Là, elle se sentait bien. Là, elle se sentait enfin rassurée.

De son côté Harry était pris d'une joie qui lui fit presque tourner la tête tellement elle était forte et Ô combien agréable. Il ne pouvait cependant s'en vouloir de ne pas s'y être pris avant. Peut-être que s'il l'avait fait elle se serait sentit bien mieux auparavant et ils se seraient rapprochés. Mais pour l'instant elle était là, collée à lui, les bras autour de son cou, sa tête reposant sur son torse. Si une bande d'élèves très bruyant était entrée dans la pièce à ce moment là aucun des deux n'y auraient prêté attention.

Après quelques minutes de soutien mutuel Harry se pencha et donna un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. Celle-ci sourit.

« Tu vas mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

- Bien mieux Harry… Beaucoup mieux… lui répondit-elle en souriant. »

Les secondes passèrent en silence dans lequel les deux jeunes gryffondors se regardaient affectueusement. Qui aurait pu croire qu'après des années de « déchirement » Harry et Hermione seraient là à se témoigner d'une grande affection ? Cette épreuve les avait rapprochés et il pouvait enfin se le dire. Ils en étaient heureux.

« Je… je… dois partir Harry… Balbutia Hermione en prenant un air désolé.

- Déjà ?

- J'ai quelque chose de très important à faire. Je suis vraiment désolée. S'excusa-t-elle.

- S'il y a de nouveau un problème tu promets de revenir me voir ? »

Hermione détourna le regard.

« Eh… Hermione ? Demanda Harry en lui prenant le menton et la forcer doucement à le regarder.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre mais j'essaierai. »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte et partit prendre ses affaires.

« Merci… murmura-t-elle en lui faisant un mince sourire de gratitude. »

Le jeune homme la suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle passe le portrait de la Grosse Dame et disparaisse de sa vision. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le fauteuil.

* * *

Personne n'y avait mis les pieds depuis des centaines d'années. Les murs de cette grotte de pierre étaient moisis et des filets de gouttes d'eau s'en échappaient. Des souris et des rats en avaient fait leur domaine. L'odeur était insupportable tout aussi bien que l'ambiance qui y régnait. Une pointe de mystère associé à une tension de Magie noire. Cette endroit était très nettement infréquentable. Cependant en s'enfonçant encore plus dans la grotte on pouvait apercevoir une immense porte de brique de couleur grisâtre. Lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit un homme d'une bonne cinquantaine d'année entra. Le décor tout aussi noir et mystérieux que l'entrée de la grotte était cependant incontestablement plus habitable. Le résident de la demeure était sans aucun doute très fortuné. Les meubles avaient étaient construits et choisis avec précision. Les murs prenaient étrangement la forme de plusieurs serpents entrelacés. Au bout de cette pièce se situait un trône.

Le vieil homme se dirigea directement vers celui-ci et s'agenouilla. L'homme qui était assis en face de lui hocha la tête. L'homme âgé alors lui tendit un vieux parchemin que son « interlocuteur » lut avec attention. Il esquissa un léger rictus.

* * *

_« (…) Lorsque Cendrillon arriva au palais, le prince fut fasciné par sa beauté et, toute la nuit, il ne dansa qu'avec elle. Ses belles-sœurs ne la reconnurent pas et chuchotaient entre elles : « Mais qui donc est cette belle jeune fille ? »._

_Cendrillon oublia les paroles de sa marraine, la bonne fée et, quand sonnèrent les douze coups de minuit, elle dut quitter le palais en courant. C'est ainsi qu'elle perdit une de ses petites chaussures en cristal. Le prince la retrouva et envoya son page pour qu'il la fasse essayer par toutes les demoiselles du royaume. Les belles-sœurs de Cendrillon, elles aussi, l'essayèrent, mais, seule Cendrillon parvint à l'enfiler._

_Le prince emmena Cendrillon dans son palais. Ils firent tous les deux un grand et magnifique mariage, vécurent heureux pendant de longues années et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »_

« Voilà ! S'exclama Hermione satisfaite en posant le petit livre ».

Elle mit ensuite ses deux mains sur son ventre.

« J'espère que ça t'as plus mon petit bébé. Tu veux une autre histoire ? Tu sais j'en ai plein d'autres comme celle-ci… Dit-elle en souriant en parlant au bébé.

Tu sais malgré tout ce qui s'est passé auparavant je t'aime encore plus et je suis impatiente de te voir. Elle caressait légèrement la forme arrondit. Je vais prendre soin de toi à présent à une seule condition : il faut que tu restes sage. Ne perturbe pas maman avec ta magie… »

Se sentant épier elle tourna la tête et vit Gregory accoudé au mur du tableau et qui la regardait en silence. La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

« Oh… excuse-moi je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer… Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Assez je pense… Répondit-il sur un ton très calme.

- Tu dois sûrement me trouver folle… Fit Hermione en se levant les mains toujours sur son ventre (décidément elle adorait ce geste). Mais tu sais ça calme le bébé.

- Je ne trouve pas ça ridicule… Rassura Gregory. Je trouve ça même très touchant. »

Hermione rougit, son petit ami s'avança vers elle et lui caressa la joue.

« Je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure Hermione. Je n'aurais pas dû… Dit-il, sa voix tremblant de culpabilité.

- C'est déjà oublié, lui dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser. »

Gregory accueillit avec plaisir ses lèvres. Hermione avait pris un petit temps pour réfléchir et c'était sans doute les hormones qui avaient agis à ce moment là. Elle devenait beaucoup trop impulsive ces derniers temps, elle avait alors décidé de prendre des petits moments soit pour se reposer ou lire des petits bouquins pour enfants ou encore s'amuser à essayer diverses tenues car elle sentait que son bébé appréciait ça.

« Tu as pris ta douche ? La questionna Gregory. En la voyant en peignoir, les cheveux mouillés.

- Oui, ça m'a fait un bien fou ! S'exclama-t-elle »

Après être rentrée de sa rencontre avec Harry pour avoir les idées bien en place elle était partit prendre une bonne douche comme il le fallait et se sentait merveilleusement bien.

« Tant mieux ! Par ce que ce soir on sort… Annonça-t-il un sourire aux lèvres. »

La jeune femme hocha la tête d'interrogation.

* * *

« Bill se marie cet été avec Fleur. Annonça Ginny avec joie.

- C'est pas vrai ? Dit Ron.

- Si si ! C'est écrit là !

Le jeune rouquin se dirigea vers sa sœur et lut la lettre qu'elle lui tendit.

_Ron, Ginny,_

_Avant tout comment allez-vous ? Les cours se passent-ils toujours aussi bien ? J'espère pour vous que vous avez commencé à limiter les heures de retenus surtout toi Ron si tu ne veux pas retrouver une mère furax une fois de retour à la maison._

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle, du moins je l'espère, à vous annoncer. Comme vous le savez Fleur est venue habiter en Angleterre avec moi et depuis quelques temps c'est très sérieux entre nous deux…Nous avons décidé de nous marier. Bien sûr nous n'avons pas encore fixé de date précise mais la cérémonie aura lieu cet été. Vous y êtes convié. Cela me ferait plaisir qu'Harry vienne ainsi qu'Hermione (là je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire Ron mais tu as intérêt à tout faire pour qu'elle y assiste). En espérant que cela vous fasse plaisir d'avoir une nouvelle venue dans la famille, je vous embrasse._

_Bill_

_P.S : Maman est surexcitée !_

« Alors pour une bonne nouvelle ! C'en est une ! S'exclama Harry.

- Je vais avoir une belle-sœur ! Se réjouit Ginny. Il faut que j'aille l'annoncer à mes amies. »

Puis elle sortit de la salle en sautant de joie.

« Ben ça ! J'y étais loin de m'y attendre ! Dit Ron. C'est un peu gênant dans le sens où j'étais attiré par elle en 4ème année.

- Qui ne l'était pas. Rit Harry. Une chose est sûre je viendrais sans problème.

- Tu ne pouvais y échapper tu es comme un frère pour moi et pour eux… Tu n'aurais pas eu le choix ! Par contre en ce qui concerne Hermione, ça aurait été plus simple qu'il demande ça à Ginny…

- Ca m'étonnerait bien qu'elle vienne. Ca fait quand même un bon moment qu'elle n'a pas vu ta famille Ron.

- A qui la faute ! Tu as bien vu comment nous avons été désagréable avec elle durant toutes ces années. Tu penses qu'elle voudra bien venir… de toute façon sur coup là je n'ai pas le choix il faut qu'elle y assiste !

- Tu as encore le temps… »

Harry appuya une main sur sa cicatrice et plia légèrement sous le coup de la douleur.

« Harry ?

- Quelque chose se prépare… dit-il avec difficultés… le Lord Sombre a l'air impatient.

- Il faut aller en parler à Dumbledore ! Viens suis-moi ! »

* * *

Ils arrivèrent aux alentours de 20h00 à _« Elgranero de triana ». _Un joli restaurant faisant des spécialités purement espagnoles, au plaisir d'Hermione, qui se trouvait à quelques kilomètres au sud de Pré-au-Lard. Le restaurant n'était pas particulièrement abondant mais il y avait quand même, en cette fraîche nuit, du monde. Gregory fit entrer Hermione et se dirigea vers le réceptionniste.

« J'ai réservé une table pour deux au nom de Jefferson…

- Laissez-moi regarder… après quelques secondes. En effet, votre table est prête. Puis-je prendre vos manteaux… »

Gregory aida Hermione à enlever le sien laissant voir une ravissante robe noire faite de soie et recouverte de dentelle. Plutôt moulante ce qui laissait voir son ventre de bientôt 4 mois enceinte. Ses cheveux étaient retenus dans un chignon plutôt simple d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches bouclées.

« Permettez-moi de vous féliciter Miss. Dit le réceptionniste avec joie.

- Merci. Lui répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

- William peux-tu conduire nos jeunes invités jusqu'à leur table. »

Le prénommé William les accompagna jusqu'à leur siège en leur souhaitant une agréable journée. Une fois assise Hermione s'exclama.

« Comment as-tu découvert l'endroit ?

- J'y allais souvent quand j'étais petit avec mes parents. Puis j'ai décidé de t'emmener ici pour voir si ça te plairait…

- Eh bien c'est réussit ! »

Gregory avait toujours vécu dans un certain confort, tout comme Hermione d'ailleurs. Mais on avait parfois l'impression que cela le dérangeait d'être aisé et c'était pour cela qu'Hermione était ravie qu'il l'invite dans un restaurant aussi chic. Il avait l'air plus à l'aise avec toutes ces bonnes manières.

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose dans le menu qui vous ferait plaisir ? Demanda un serveur.

- Je prendrai en entrée une _« Salade de légumes à l'orange »_, pour le plat… euh… qu'y a-t-il dans votre _« Chipirons à la tomate »_ ?

- Nous mettons du vin blanc pour relever la saveur de la tomate… Répondit le serveur.

- Ah ! Du vin blanc vous dîtes… Je me contenterais de _« Rougets à la catalane »_ avec des calamars frits et pour le dessert une _« Crème Catalane »_ accompagné d'un _« Gâteau aux amandes »_. Commanda Hermione.

- Très bien ! Et pour vous Mr Jefferson ?

- Je prendrais comme ma compagne mais je préfèrerais à l'entrée des _« Pommes de terre à l'aïoli »_.

- Vous désirez une boisson… ?

- Un jus de fruits s'il vous plaît. Demanda Hermione sachant très bien qu'il était mauvais pour le bébé de boire de l'alcool.

- Un verre de votre meilleur vin. Dit Gregory en souriant.

- Veuillez bien patienter votre commande arrivera bientôt. »

Gregory se tourna vers Hermione et posa sa main sur la sienne.

* * *

Les yeux du professeur Dumbledore fixaient Harry avec concentration. Le jeune homme et son ami venaient d'expliquer à leur directeur les conditions dans lesquelles Harry avait sentit la douleur à sa cicatrice. Cela paraissait totalement illogique dans le sens où si quelque chose d'anormal s'était produite Dumbledore aurait été informé par l'ordre ou bien par un quelconque Auror.

« Tu dis être sûr d'avoir ressentit les sentiments de quelqu'un d'autre ? Lui demanda avec gentillesse son directeur.

- Absolument professeur ! J'étais soucieux et subitement j'étais pris d'une impatience extrême…

- A quoi étais-tu en train de penser ?

- Je pensais à comment nous allions nous y prendre pour convaincre Hermione de venir au mariage… Il s'arrêta ayant une hypothèse. Est-il possible que cela est un rapport avec elle? »

L'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose à elle ou à leur (pensée de Harry) bébé lui donna des frissons. Dumbledore regarda anxieusement Harry puis Ron.

« Je ne préfèrerais pas… que se passerait-il s'ils avaient Miss Granger entre leurs mains… ? Je vais cependant envoyer des Aurors patrouiller.

- Mais nous ne savons pas où est-ce qu'ils ont décidé d'attaquer ! S'exclama Ron.

- Le plus important n'est pas de savoir quand et où Mr Weasley. Ont-ils prévu une attaque ou s'emparer de quelqu'un… ? Rectifia Albus Dumbledore en pointant un doigt, l'œil attentif sur les deux gryffondors ».

* * *

« Comment as-tu trouvé le repas ?

- Un vrai délice ! Se réjouit Hermione. Et je pense aussi que le bébé a apprécié… »

Elle rit. Elle était contente de se retrouver dans cet endroit avec Gregory et partager ses souvenirs d'enfance. Il lui avait raconté que c'était ici qu'il avait fait ses premiers pas sous les yeux émerveillés de ses parents. Le jeune poufsouffle était tellement attaché à ce restaurant que son père avait envisagé de l'acheter pour faire plaisir à son fils. Mais Gregory pensait qu'il valait mieux pour lui que le restaurant reste à son propriétaire.

Les lumières de la salle diminuèrent et une douce musique remplaça les bruits des couverts. Plusieurs couples se levèrent et se mirent sur la petite piste de danse.

« Ca te dirait d'aller danser ? Proposa Gregory en se levant.

- Avec plaisir ! Lui répondit-elle ».

Il l'attrapa doucement par la taille se colla à elle. Hermione mit ses bras autour de son cou se rapprochant un peu plus de lui. Elle qui, quelques heures plus tôt, avait des doutes sur son compagnon n'en avait plus à présent. Elle prenait conscience qu'il avait réellement changé. Il prenait soin d'elle à cet instant. Mais elle le savait jaloux. Que ferait-il s'il apprenait qu'elle avait passé une partie de sa journée avec Harry ? Ou qu'elle lui avait confié des choses qu'elle lui cachait. Il serait probablement fou furieux.

Elle s'écarta légèrement de lui de sorte à pouvoir le regarder. Leurs corps bougeant toujours au rythme de la mélodie.

« J'aime ce côté de ta personnalité… je ne te savais pas aussi attentionné. Déclara-t-elle un sourire malicieux au coin.

- Et tu n'as pas encore tout vu… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et il se pencha pour capturer délicieusement ses lèvres. C'était comme s'ils partageaient leur premier baiser. Hermione se sentait conquise. Hélas cela fut de courte durée.

« Après notre petite dispute, où es-tu allée ? Lui demanda Gregory en souriant. Je suis allé à notre Salle Commune mais tu n'y étais pas… »

Elle détourna le regard.

« Ca n'a pas d'importance… n'est-ce pas… ? Fit-elle en se levant pour l'embrasser mais il se recula.

- Toi, tu as quelque chose à cacher… »

Devant le regard insistant de son ami elle avoua.

« J'étais avec Harry.

- Harry ? Harry Potter tu veux dire. »

Elle resta muette.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?

- Nous discutions.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire ça. Vous vous êtes contenté de discuter en vous tenant à 20 kilomètres l'un de l'autre… c'est tout.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, tu sais bien que c'est avec toi que je suis.

- Ca ne veut rien dire ! Harry et toi vous n'avez pas toujours été que de simples amis. Remarqua-t-il en se détachant d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Hermione en croisant les bras. »

La tension entre eux revenait à cause d'une simple jalousie. Elle savait pertinemment que son petit ami détestait le gryffondor. Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui dire la vérité. Mais elle s'en serait voulu de ne pas avoir été sincère avec lui alors que depuis le début il faisait des efforts envers elle pour se faire pardonner de sa conduite il y a plusieurs mois de ça.

« Dois-je te rappeler d'une certaine nuit que tu aurais passé avec lui ? »

Elle le gifla. Les larmes menaçaient à présent de couler.

« Pourquoi me rappeler cette nuit Gregory ? Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi… je ne te trompe avec aucun homme. Sache une chose : j'ai couché avec Harry ce soir en tant que célibataire. Dans mon cœur tu n'étais plus mon petit copain ! »

Il se rapprocha alors d'elle puis se pencha à son oreille.

« Tu auras beau tout dire Hermione… mais tu le désires encore. Pourquoi dans ce cas là voulais-tu me cacher que tu es resté avec lui aujourd'hui ? »

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un mélange de déception et de tristesse, puis se dirigea vers la table. Il paya l'addition et avec un dernier regard pour Hermione il quitta le restaurant.

La jeune femme resta là, toute seule au milieu de la piste. Les larmes coulant sur ses joues rougies par la honte. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle gâche tout !

Sentant le regard des clients sur elle, elle partit à son tour en espérant retrouver Gregory.

Quand elle arriva dans la cour du château elle se percuta à quelqu'un. Elle lui sauta au cou. Elle pensait que ses efforts avaient été vains et maintenant elle espérait qu'il lui restait encore une chance avec lui.

« Je suis vraiment désolée Gregory… Pardonne-moi je t'en prie ! »

Les ombres des arbres de la Forêt Interdite rendaient le parc encore plus sombre qu'il ne l'était par la nuit qui était tombé depuis déjà quelques heures.

« Je pense que vous vous trompez de personne… Susurra la personne qu'elle tenait dans ses bras. »

Elle s'écarta alors vivement. C'est là qu'elle put le voir. Elle arrivait à discerner un homme vêtu d'une cape rouge et noire. Portant un masque de peur qu'elle ne le connaisse : c'était un mangemort. Elle sortit sa baguette.

« EXPELLIARMUS ! S'écria le mangemort ».

Elle n'eut pas le temps de réagir que sa baguette s'envola. Elle regarda sa main tremblante de peur. Elle était pétrifiée. Le partisan du nouveau Lord s'approcha d'elle et la gifla violemment. Elle fut propulser quelques mètres plus loin sur le sol. Elle toucha sa lèvre : elle saignait.

Il lui attrapa alors le bras et elle tenta de s'échapper. Ce qu'elle réussit non sans qu'il lui arrache son bracelet et un morceau de chair.

Elle se retourna et lui lança :

« ENVOLARIAM ! »

D'un geste de main il partit s'écraser contre un arbre. Cependant deux autres mangemorts arrivèrent. Elle se sentait prise au piège. La cour du château était immense, même si elle criait personne ne l'entendrait. Elle paniqua ce qui était certainement pas bon pour elle et le bébé puisqu'elle se mit à avoir quelques douleurs.

_« Pas maintenant… Pas maintenant ! »_ Pria-t-elle.

Quand le mangemort se jeta sur elle la jetant à terre elle échappa un cri digne d'un hurlement de géant. Elle lui envoya un coup de genou bien placé ce qui le laissa paralysé et, désespérée elle se mit à courir vers le château. Elle trébuchait à plusieurs reprises mais elle continuait sa course. Son chignon était défait, sa robe déchirée et son maquillage coulait.

« ENTRO ! Lui jeta le mangemort en la poursuivant »

Avec chance son bouclier se déclencha la protégeant du sort. Même dans ces cas là elle se mettait à réfléchir. L'Entro était un contre sort comment avait-il fait pour l'utiliser comme un sort d'attaque !

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle se rendit compte à quel point ils étaient dangereux et puissants. Oubliant toute douleur elle redoubla d'efforts pour parvenir au château. Elle en avait le souffle coupé.

« A L'AIDE ! Cria-t-elle »

Elle arriva, devant les portes du château, toute essoufflée et ressentait toutes les crampes refoulées. Malheureusement pour elle n'ayant plus de force elle ne réussit pas à ouvrir les portes. Le dernier mangemort en profita pour l'attirer vers lui.

« NON ! Lâchez-moi !

- Tu vas me suivre petite sotte !

- Attentro ! »

Il aurait dû cesser de la tenir et se sentir brûler. Mais non elle continuait de se débattre.

« Envolariam ! »

Il la lâcha mais ne fut pas éjecter, ce qui une fois de plus étonna la jeune fille. Elle se mit à courir mais malheureusement pour elle, elle trébucha et s'effondra sur le sol. Sa tête tournait, et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut le visage du mangemort qui avait enlevé son masque, et malgré sa vision flou elle pu apercevoir des cheveux blonds…

* * *

Couplet :

_Come closer  
You seem so far away  
There's something I know you need to say  
I feel your emotions  
When I look in your eyes  
Your silence  
Whispering misunderstandings  
There's so much you need  
to realize  
You'll feel my emotions if you look in my eyes_

Refrain:_  
Hey darlin'  
I know you think my love is slipping  
away  
But baby it's all in your mind  
Don't worry  
Hold on tight and hear me when  
I say  
Baby it's all in your mind_

Couplet :

_Believe me I believe in you  
There's nothing this feeling couldn't do Move closer my darling  
Feel the love in my eyes_

Refrain

**Traduction**

Couplet:

_Rapproche toi  
Tu sembles si loin de moi  
Il y a quelque chose dont j'ai besoin de te parler  
Je sens tes émotions  
Quand je regarde dans tes yeux  
Ton silence  
Chuchotements incompris  
Il y a trop de chose que tu a besoin de réaliser  
Tu sentiras mes émotions si tu regardes dans mes yeux_

Refrain:

_Hey Chéri  
Je sais que tu penses que mon amour est en train de partir  
Mais ce n'est que dans ta tête  
Ne t'inquiète pas  
Ne me quitte pas et écoute moi quand je te dis  
Que tout ça c'est dans ta tête_

Couplet:

_Crois moi je crois en toi  
Aucun de mes sentiments ne peuvent  
changer mon chéri  
Sens l'amour dans mes yeux_

Refrain

_**C'était « All In Your Mind » de Mariah CAREY de l'album Mariah Carey sorti en 1990.**_

* * *

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Une fidèle revieweuse ? Lol. Comme tu as pu le voir dans ce chapitre il est peut-être dangereux à ce moment là. Mais après sa découverte il préfère rester sage et attendre qu'Hermione lui en parle… C'est très compliqué tu verras par la suite. Ne t'en fais pas pour Ben… le pauvre je l'avais oublié ! Merci encore et Bises !

**Miyabi : **Le pauvre Greg c'est vraiment le mal aimé… A l'origine la fic est un H/Hr mais il va en falloir des péripéties pour qu'ils finissent ensembles… mais je peux très bien changer d'avis… ! Merci !

**Ange d'Iris : **Moi vicieuse? Non ! Je dirais un mélange de sadisme, de vice. Explosif ! Lol ! Harry aussi est intimement convaincu qu'il est le père. Et vous découvrirez dans le chapitre suivant comment Hermione saura définitivement qui est le père de son bébé. Les paris sont lancés ! Gregory le coupable ? Ca reste encore à voir. Bisous !

**Evane : **Oui en effet Evane tu me harcèles et j'ai même fait une grosse dépression ! J'espère au moins Madame que le chapitre vous a plu (y'a intérêt tout de même) lol. Bisous !

**Dark-Mione: **Merci merci merci beaucoup ! Et la suite alors t'en pense quoi ? lol Bisous

**Joomy: **Harry le père ! Il s'en passe des choses dis donc ! Merci et Bisous !

**Laure: **Les accrochages entre Harry/Hermione je vous rassure se calment petit à petit… Mais vous oubliez qu'Hermione ne sait pas qu'Harry est en partie responsable de sa chute de Décembre. Le fait qu'il lui cache ça elle pensera sûrement qu'il l'a fait exprès ! Enfin moi c'est comme ça que j'aurais réfléchit mais elle peut faire différemment… Bisous !

**Kika: **Je sais, j'ai mis du temps mais j'espère au moins que tu me pardonneras… lol. Bisous !

**Athenais: **Gregory mystérieux ? Même quand il est gentil on dit qu'il est méchant… Je t'avouerai que cette fic prends plus d'importance parce que j'y pense carrément tous les jours ! Et ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai trouvé encore pleins d'idées ! Merci et bisous !

**Sajuuk: **Je te remercie énormément pour ta merveilleuse et longue review que j'ai pris du plaisir (et du temps lol) à lire. Le bébé intervenir dans la relation Harry/Hermione : c'est inévitable. Mais ça va mettre du temps… ce sera difficile. Néanmoins les deux se rapprochent. Harry prend enfin conscience de ce qui se passe autour de lui alors qu'Hermione est partagée entre plusieurs choses. Si Hermione n'avait pas été enceinte ils auraient été ensemble depuis. Parce que de par son bébé elle régresse j'ai envie de dire lol. Mais rassure toi les deux y arriveront lentement mais sûrement.

Passons à tes questions : Voldemort n'a pas d'enfant donc ce n'est pas lui le Nouveau lord. Bien sûr qu'Harry et Hermione parleront du bébé et là ce sera bouillant ! Harry/Gregory tu verras bien ! Lol. Et je ne dirais rien sur l'accouchement d'Hermione c'est top secret! Bisous !

**Basile: **Comme tu vois elle a cessé de lui faire la tête mais bon il reste encore du chemin à faire. Bisous !

**Iris: **Hermione largué Gregory? Quand et comment! C'est top secret aussi! Merci ma chérie! Gros Bisous!

**Laurence003: **Je me demande moi aussi pourquoi ça met autant de temps donc je n'ai pas d'explication là lol. Excuse-moi ! Bises

**Kermittounette: **J'espère que ça t'a plu ! Bisous

**Lana51: **J'espère que tes examens se sont bien passés ? Il a réagit sagement Harry pour la grossesse d'Hermione. Il s'inquiète le pauvre… mais elle… Bisous

**Zak1234: **Merci ! Bisous !

**Jessica: **Je suis honorée qu'une anglaise lise mon histoire ! lol. Nous utilisons beaucoup de mots anglais. Shopping : aller acheter des vêtements. Faire les courses : c'est l'achat du reste. Merci beaucoup et bisous !

**Delphine:** Oui ! J'y suis inscrite mais j'arrive pas à créer mes dollz et tout !

**Failed: **Hermione une pute parce qu'elle couche avec tout le monde ? Elle s'est faite violée par Gregory. Puis elle a couché avec Harry. Tu vas appeler ça une pute parce qu'elle a couché une seule fois avec un homme en tant que célibataire parce qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui. Et là elle couche avec Gregory parce qu'elle l'aime et c'est son petit copain. J'appelle pas ça une pute. Elle n'a pas fait tous les mecs de Poudlard et elle ne se fait pas payer.

Dans aucune mais aucune fic tu ne retrouveras la vrai Hermione parce que ce ne sont que des fictions. Elle aura beau être studieuse et tout ce ne sera pas la vraie. La réelle Hermione est celle de JKR. Mais merci tout de même d'avoir lu l'histoire.

**SOUPOPS: **Merci beaucoup soupops et tu en as du courage pour avoir tout lu lol. Bisous !

**Sydney: **Lol Sydney ! Je ne le fais pas exprès lol. J'essaierai de trouver, pour le prochain chapitre, une fin qui me sortira enfin de toutes ces menaces de tortures lol. Je tiens à ma vie ! Merci beaucoup ! Grosses Bises !

**Mione96: **Tu m'as envoyé une review today et tu as la suite encore today ! Tu es chanceuse lol. Bisous !

* * *

J'entends déjà les questions : Comment ça se fait que Dumbledore ait envoyé des patrouilles et qu'Hermione se soit fait attaqué sans que personne ne remarque ? Le château est bien protégé donc ils n'avaient pas besoin d'aurors pour protéger les lieux. Et malheureusement Hermione est mal tombé !

Sinon bref. Le chapitre 16 avant la fin des vacances ! lol.

Là je suis fière de mon Harry ! Il a agit sagement. Il faut que ce soit Hermione qui décide d'aborder le sujet. Harry n'est pas censé avoir lu la lettre.

J'adore la relation Greg/Herm. Ils sont trop chous ! Vous trouvez pas ?

Pour le bébé : Fille ou Garçon ?

Bref un petit mot sur la chanson : Elle est magnifique ! Et résume bien la fin du chapitre !

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

Merci encore et Gros Bisous !

_**« Ce sont nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes » **_

_**« Someone was saving my life for the first time... » **_

_**« Your body next to mine... » **_

_**GirlofButterfly **_


	16. Un enlèvement trop parfait

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : Bonjour tout le monde ! Les mots ne suffiront pas à vous dire à quel point je suis désolée pour cette absence de chapitre. Ca va faire presque un an que je n'ai pas posté et je suis terriblement navrée. Il y a même plus d'excuses possibles lol, vraiment je suis désolée.

Ceci étant dit, je tenais à vous dire que ce chapitre est exactement comme le chapitre 11 j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Enfin… la première fois que je l'ai écris je l'ai copié sur une disquette que j'ai malheureusement brisé donc j'ai dû recommencer et j'ai trouvé ça moche donc je l'ai réécris. C'est sans surprise, c'est la suite de l'enlèvement de notre Hermione et c'est à vous de lire la suite.

Pour me faire pardonner (ce qui sera dur) je vous ai écrit deux chapitres. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 16: Un enlèvement trop parfait

Il faisait nuit. Et en cette nuit particulière le ciel était bien sombre, les arbres dessinaient des ombres noires sur le sol et même plus les forts lampadaires ne réussissaient à éclairer les rues. Cet endroit encore plus sombre que les autres était fortement protégé. D'abord par sa situation, caché à l'abri des moldus, puis par son emplacement au sein de cette cachette. Elle était précédée par une grotte où longtemps avant des ivrognes avaient habités remplacés à présent par des rats et autres chats de gouttières. Puis une grande porte et enfin la demeure. En cette nuit un rassemblement avait lieu. Plusieurs hommes vêtus de capes rouges et noirs se tenaient alignés en deux lignes opposées. Au milieu, au devant de la scène se tenait un immense trône où son propriétaire avait pris place. Un silence régnait, un homme vînt alors briser ce silence en avançant tout droit vers son maître. Au fil de sa progression les mangemorts se mirent à poser un genou sur le sol en baissant la tête. Une fois arrivée à destination le mangemort fit de même. La personne assise sur le trône attendit quelques instants avant de prendre la parole:

« Est-ce que notre invitée a pris place dans ses appartements? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et pourtant très froide.

- Oui, Maître.

- Cela s'est-il passé comme prévu?

- Nous avons fait comme vous l'aviez demandé, Seigneur. Personne ne nous a vu...

- Parfait! Tu peux aller rejoindre tes camarades. »

Le jeune homme se leva et se mit dans une place vide entre deux de ses compatriotes. Le Lord Sombre se leva et leva ses mains, à ce geste tous ces serviteurs se levèrent. Il annonça alors:

« Ce soir, mes chers amis, nous détenons enfin la clé de notre victoire... »

Des applaudissements se firent du côté des mangemorts, heureux de cette nouvelle.

« Ce soir, mes chers amis, ce soir, Reprit le Lord, notre clé amènera la chute de la Magie Blanche et fera l'apogée de la Magie Noire. »

Les mangemorts se mirent à crier de joie et se serrèrent entre eux tandis que le Lord se rasseyait, pensant à la suite de son plan pour anéantir l'ennemi.

* * *

Les professeurs de Poudlard s'avançaient d'un pas rapide en direction de l'infirmerie. A l'aube, Mme Pomfresh s'était empressée de prévenir le corps professoral par l'intermédiaire de Rogue, venu donner des potions revigorantes. Dumbledore fermait la marche et verrouilla par la même occasion la porte. Il s'avança près du lit où s'étaient déjà réunis les professeurs. L'infirmière vînt à sa rencontre.

« Il a repris conscience depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis quelques minutes, professeur. »

Le directeur acquiesça puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva près du lit. Le professeur Petterson avait les yeux ouverts, le visage pâle, les mêmes hématomes et semblait légèrement absent. Mme Pomfresh s'avança tenant un plateau portant une potion de couleur grisâtre et se hâta de faire boire le contenu à son patient.

« Arrivez-vous à parler ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

- O… oui… Répondit-il d'une voix brisée. »

A la vue de cette difficulté à émettre un son, le professeur de métamorphose se mit une main sur la bouche refoulant ses larmes. Elle marcha alors jusqu'à lui en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Nous sommes tous heureux de vous revoir professeur.

- Je…je n'allais… pas… Dit-il difficilement… les laisser me… tuer… »

Malgré les douleurs, il réussit à afficher un léger sourire qui se transforma en grimace quand il sentit ses muscles se tendre. Dumbledore prit alors aussi la parole :

« Minerva a bien dit ce que nous ressentons Ben. Je suis cependant navré de ne pas avoir été plus vigilant… Reconnut-il.

- Professeur… Appela Ben.

- Il serait préférable que vous vous reposiez, nombre d'élèves attendent votre retour avec impatience et nous aussi. Reprenez des forces ! »

Dumbledore sourit et les autres professeurs se mirent aussi, en même temps, à lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement et lui dire à quel point il manquait au sein de cette école. Puis soudain, Ben parla un peu plus fort.

« Albus… ! »

Tout le monde se tût alors.

« Il faut que… il faut que je vous dise… Ils sont… dangereux ! Très… dangereux professeur… La voix était rauque et pressante, tout le monde était à l'écoute. J'ai sentit… le danger Albus… c'est pour ça que… que… il toussa… je me suis réveillé. »

Le Directeur le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Ces nouveaux mangemorts dangereux ? Oui, il l'avait bien remarqué et ce depuis le premier jour de leur attaque. Mais le fait que le professeur de DCFM le lui confirme et qu'il se soit réveillé à cause d'un danger le mettait en alerte. De plus Ben Petterson était bien resté deux semaines dans le coma après s'être fait empoisonné et agressé. Il savait qu'il avait laissé filer quelque chose mais il était incapable de dire où il avait fait fausse route. Il avait pensé avoir la situation en main, mais au fil des jours elle lui échappait de plus en plus. Quel danger se préparait ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il reprenne les choses en main… la première étant de mettre son école en sûreté. Il croisa le regard du convalescent et y lut la profonde inquiétude.

* * *

Le jour se levait sur l'immense bâtisse que formait le château de Poudlard. Il était illuminé par le soleil qui lui envoyait doucement ses rayons. Le temps était agréablement doux et changeait des jours extrêmement chauds dus à cette saison printanière.

Dans la Salle commune des Gryffondors, qui était la première cible du soleil, le mouvement ne manquait pas. C'était le dernier jour du week-end et les gryffondors étaient bien décidés à en profiter. Harry, lui, cependant, était plongé dans ses pensées quand Ginny vint se poser à côté de lui, légèrement soucieuse.

« Tu vas bien...? Demanda-t-elle »

Harry se tourna vers elle, et lui sourit.

« Ca pourrait aller mieux, mais on fait avec. Répondit-il.

- Ron m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier... Commença-t-elle.

- Le Lord Sombre a encore frappé... Il s'est attaqué à un quartier des affaires dans le nord de Londres. Continua Harry. J'ignore encore le nombre de blessés ou de morts mais les Aurors ont réussit à arriver à temps.

- Si tu veux mon avis c'est une chance que tu l'ai senti, grâce à toi ils ont réussit à sauver des vies.

- A quel prix? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas frappé et à présent il commence à s'attaquer à des moldus. De simples innocents Ginny.

- Je le sais mais tu n'es pas sans censé savoir que les Mages Noirs ont toujours fonctionné comme ça. Ils s'en prennent toujours aux plus vulnérables et s'attaquent que très rarement aux plus forts d'entre nous.

- Tu as bien raison. Concéda Harry. Mais je ne peux plus rester là sans rien faire. Ginny, je t'assure que j'ai essayé d'écouter les conseils de Sirius ou de Dumbledore dans le fait de ne pas me mêler de ces affaires mais aujourd'hui je ne peux plus. Je peux plus rester inactif. Le Lord Sombre recherche quelqu'un et cette personne c'est moi.

- Harry, tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises, rassure-moi? S'inquiéta Ginny.

- Non, non! Dit Harry en se levant. Je vais juste enquêter de mon côté. Il faut que je fasse plus de recherches, que je fasse des exercices pour augmenter ma puissance magique. »

Ginny se leva à son tour et lui adressa un sourire.

« Tant que tu ne feras pas de bêtises, je t'autorise à mener tes recherches mais reste prudent. Il ne faut pas que les professeurs découvrent ce que tu essaies de faire sinon ils t'empêcheraient sûrement de tout cesser.

- Je tiens spécialement à ce qu'une personne en particulier ne découvre pas ce que je fais.

- Grégory j'imagine. Rit la jeune rousse.

- Exactement! Allez viens, je commence à avoir faim.

- Je commençais aussi figure-toi.

- Merci, tu m'as bien remonté le moral.

- C'est bien fait pour ça les amis! »

Harry prit Ginny par la taille et, ensemble, allèrent s'asseoir à la table des rouges et or. Ils prirent place en face de Ron et Cherie.

« Bien dormi les deux tourtereaux? Demanda Ginny.

- Oui merci c'est gentil de demander. Répondit la jeune métisse. »

Ils se mirent alors à discuter de choses et d'autres tout en déjeunant tranquillement quand Anne arriva et s'assit lourdement sur sa chaise en soufflant.

« Ben alors? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Anne? Commença Harry.

- J'ai rompu avec Arney.

- C'est clair qu'avec un nom comme ça tu ne pouvais pas bien rester longtemps avec lui. Renchérit Ron ».

Harry étouffa un rire et Cherie envoya une légère tape à Ron, esquissant elle aussi un sourire. Anne afficha un rire ironique.

« Ah ah! C'est ça moquez-vous de lui!

- Il me semblait pourtant que ça allait bien...

- Il n'arrêtait pas de parler de Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch et encore Quidditch. C'était vraiment agaçant. J'existais pratiquement plus. Informa Anne toujours consternée.

- Je peux te comprendre, intervînt Cherie, avec Ron c'est presque pareil, le Quidditch fait aussi partie de notre relation.

- Je ne pensais pas que ça te gênait à ce point...

- Tant que je suis celle qui partage ton lit, ça ne me dérange pas. Puis elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. »

La pauvre Anne se prit la tête dans les mains, puis Harry se tourna vers elle.

« Cela fait deux mois jour pour jour que vous sortiez ensemble. Remarqua-t-il.

- En effet! En tout cas la St Valentin ne m'aura pas trouvé l'homme de ma vie. Se plaint-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, rassura le brun, tu as tout le temps pour ça. »

La blonde lui sourit et se servit un verre de jus de citrouille. Des hiboux arrivèrent dans la grande Salle pour poser leurs colis dans le plat de leur destinataire. Harry ne vit pas Edwige mais trouva cependant, Athéna la chouette d'Hermione. Elle semblait attendre mais sa propriétaire ne venait pas. Il décida alors d'aller prendre la lettre qu'elle tenait à sa patte et prit un morceau de pain pour qu'elle puisse manger un peu. Il tourna la lettre et lut:

_De John et Ashley Granger._

C'était les parents d'Hermione qui venait de lui envoyer ce courrier il le mit dans sa poche, se promettant de le lui donner puis un autre hibou arriva, celui-ci possédant la Gazette des Sorciers. Harry lui donna quelques mornilles et les deux volatiles s'en allèrent par la grande fenêtre. Le jeune homme repartit à sa place et ouvrit le journal. Il vit à la première page une photo, bien sûr animée, d'un grand immeuble qui prenait feu et d'où des centaines de personnes s'échappaient en criant. Des sorciers sur leurs balais volaient autour de ce building pour trouver un moyen d'y entrer. En titre, on pouvait lire: **_UN QUARTIER D'AFFAIRES MOLDUS PRIS AU PIEGE._**

Harry interpella ses camarades qui cessèrent automatiquement leurs bavardages. Il lut à haute voix.

_**UN QUARTIER D'AFFAIRES MOLDUS PRIS AU PIEGE.**_

_ Hier soir, sous les coups de 11 :00 pm, alors que la plupart des entreprises moldus s'apprêtaient à fermer leurs portes, des mangemorts sont apparus simultanément au rez-de-chaussée de plusieurs immeubles dans le nord Londonien. Des attaques successives ont alors eu lieu faisant état de 35 morts et de plus d'une centaine de blessés. _

_Le nombre de blessés et de morts est très peu élevé en comparaison avec de précédents chiffres datant des dernières attaques des mangemorts. Ceci est dû à la rapidité des Aurors. En effet, dès que l'attaque eu lieu, plusieurs aurors étaient préparés et ont ainsi pu intervenir en conséquence lorsque les moldus donnèrent l'alerte. _

_Ces derniers sont encore sous le choc de cette attaque dont les meurtriers restent encore inconnus. Leur gouvernement est en pleine recherche mais notre Ministre de la Magie veille à ce que le monde des sorciers reste encore caché. Il demande à ses sorciers et sorcières de doubler de vigilance et de rester discret._

_Le Ministère mène son enquête pour trouver qui se cache derrière le Nouveau Lord et la Gazette du Sorcier vous informera quotidiennement des suites des recherches._

**_ Planta Finend _**

Après la lecture de l'article, les Gryffondors restèrent muets, ne trouvant pas la moindre chose à dire. L'inquiétude d'une nouvelle attaque se faisait très lourde au fond d'eux. Les enfants de Moldus étaient sûrement les plus inquiets redoutant la menace qui pesait au-dessus d'eux. Cette nouvelle attaque venait renforcer ou plutôt confirmer le sentiment d'insécurité que ressentaient les élèves de Poudlard. Harry fut le premier à prendre la parole pour rassurer ses camarades.

« Nous ne craignons rien à Poudlard. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Essaya-t-il.

- Aurais-tu oublié l'attaque du 14 Février? Rappela Dean.

- Dumbledore prend les mesures nécessaires pour nous protéger et faire en sorte que notre scolarité se passe du mieux possible. Dit-il d'une voix plus confiante. Certes la menace est de plus en plus grande mais nous ne devons pas céder. Nous devons nous battre afin d'être prêts quand le moment arrivera. Les professeurs nous forment, ici, pour cela et ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes à Gryffondors. Ne baissons pas les bras... »

Harry soupira, pensant que son discours avait été vain. Lorsqu'il reprit son souffle pour à nouveau convaincre ses camarades, des sourires se dessinèrent sur leurs lèvres et ils se mirent à applaudir et à siffler si bien que les élèves des tables voisines se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Harry regarda Ginny qui lui fit discrètement un pouce vainqueur. Il lui sourit en retour.

* * *

Dans la sombre batisse que formait le Manoir du nouveau Lord, un mangemort parcourait les longs et sombres couloirs à la recherche de la chambre de l'invitée tant désirée du Maître. Sans toquer à la porte, d'un geste de la main la chambre s'ouvrit sur un immense lit où était allongée une jeune femme. Cette dernière semblait s'être battue. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, son front possédait une horrible bosse, son poignet portait des marques d'égratignures ainsi que plusieurs autres parties de son corps. Ses cheveux autrefois soulevés en chignon, étaient à présent défaits et sa robe était déchirée à plusieurs endroits. Sans aucun ménagement, le mangemort souleva la sorcière inconsciente grâce à un sort de lévitation et la mena jusqu'à la salle de rassemblement. Une fois arrivé, il traversa le long chemin qui le séparait du trône. Les mangemorts étaient toujours présents et formaient toujours deux lignes parfaitement opposées. La salle semblait être un peu plus éclairée par des bougies qui lévitaient ainsi que d'autres accrochées aux murs.

Le mangemort déposa la jeune femme devant le trône, sur le sol, et s'agenouilla auprès de son Maître.

"Voici l'invitée, Seigneur... Annonça-t-il."

Le Lord se pencha légèrement et d'un geste furieux il leva la main en direction du mangemort et la ressera comme s'il serrait un verre. Le mangemort se mit alors à hurler de douleur en se maintenant le cou.

"Je la voulais en parfait état. Dit doucement le Lord.

- Elle a ...été très difficile... à... attraper, nous avons dû utiliser des sorts contre elle. Répondit le torturé d'une voix étouffée.

- Bande d'incapables! Vous n'êtes même pas fichus d'enlever une femme correctement et en douceur... Vous payerez pour avoir désobéit."

Il dessera sa poigne et le mangemort baissa la tête, essouflé. Il partit rejoindre sa place alors que la jeune femme à terre semblait sortir de son état d'inconscience. Elle bougeait difficilement ses membres et se retenait de gémir de douleur. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se retourna sur le ventre une main sur la bouche. Un frisson désagréable la prit en même temps qu'une nausée.

"Vous voilà réveillée, Miss... Déclara le Lord d'une voix mieilleuse."

Hermione sursauta et tourna dangereusement sa tête vers l'auteur du son. Elle recula légèrement, toujours allongée sur le sol, prise de panique. Ils se regardèrent pendant plusieurs minutes sans échanger le moindre mot.

Soudain le Lord Sombre se leva de son trône et se présenta sous toute sa splendeur. Il avait une forte carrure, un visage pâle à couper le souffle marqué par de longues cicatrices qui auraient pu rivaliser avec celles de Maugrey Fol-Oeil, des yeux d'un gris très clair parsemé de taches violettes et de longs cheveux tout aussi gris que ses yeux. Son apparence était en rien comparable avec celle de Voldemort. Chez ce Lord tout était humain alors que l'ancien seigneur des ténèbres semblait sortir d'outre-tombe. Il portait une longue cape de couleur rouge sang en brocart dessinant de fines arabesques mais dont Hermione était sûre qu'elles signifiaient quelque chose. Celle-ci levait la tête pour mieux le voir. Elle paraissait toute petite face à lui. Elle avait les yeux écarquillés par la peur et la surprise. De par son absence de réaction, elle ne put réagir quand il leva sa main et lui envoya un sort d'expulsion.

La jeune femme fut projeter en arrière et faillit atteindre la porte d'entrée. Déjà endolorie, elle ressentit de fortes douleurs dans tout ses membres. Surprise. Elle était surprise. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

"Vous avez perdu votre langue... Miss Granger? Demanda le Nouveau Lord d'une voix moqueuse mais toujours froide."

Hermione le regarda encore plus surprise à l'appelation de son nom. Ce dernier le remarqua.

"Etonnée? On m'avait pourtant fait part de votre franc parler. Je...

- Vous vous êtes bien informé, dîtes-moi. Coupa Hermione en prenant son courage à deux mains."

Il esquissa un sourire. La jeune fille se releva essayant d'oublier ses crampes d'estomac.

" A qui ai-je l'honneur? Il me semble que vous avez oublié les bonnes manières... Demanda Hermione en l'affrontant du regard."

Son petit jeu ne passa pas inaperçu de son interlocuteur. Il comptait bien l'affaiblir – plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà – pour mieux la contrôler. Il s'avança et fit un rapide tour sur lui-même en regardant autour de lui.

"Vous êtes ici dans ma demeure Miss Granger... La demeure de celui qui règnera bientôt sur le monde des sorciers... Lord Keyrath Annonça-t-il."

Des cris d'approbation et de joie se joignirent à son annonce. C'est là qu'Hermione put voir le reste des mangemorts qui étaient restés dans l'ombre. Des images lui revinrent instantanément à l'esprit. Des images d'elle se faire propulser vers le sol, courir vers le château, se faire prendre par la taille en hurlant et enfin une image floue d'un homme enlevant sa cagoule laissant voir des cheveux blonds.

Tout lui revenait en mémoire.

Elle s'était faite enlevée.

Elle se recula alors, soudainement effrayée. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle essaya de les refouler ne voulant pas laisser voir à ce Keyrath ce qu'elle ressentait.

" Puisque vous semblez avoir retrouver la mémoire il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. ENVOLARIAM!

- Protego! S'écria Hermione."

A sa grande surprise, un mince halo de protection apparu mais disparut une fois que le sort l'atteignit ce qui fit reculer la jeune femme.

" Votre magie sans baguette n'est plus efficace Miss Granger. Sourit Keyrath."

Hermione se laisse tomber à genoux totalement faible et essouflée. Le Lord s'approcha d'elle et prit son menton entre deux doigts. Il susurra.

" Vous êtes ici pour un très très long moment je vous conseillerais donc de m'obéir et de cesser de me défier ou..."

Il l'allongea violemment sur le sol et mit une main sur son ventre en appuyant.

"... votre bébé en paiera les conséquences."

* * *

Le soir tombait sur le château de Poudlard, les élèves étaient regroupés dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner qui s'annonçait gaiement à la suite des bruits qui couraient sur le réveil du professeur Petterson. La nouvelle n'avait pas été confirmée et le Directeur ne comptait pas faire d'annonce espérant préserver une certaine intimité.

C'est donc dans la joie que débutait ce repas du soir. Harry était assis à côté de Ron, et ils discutaient de choses diverses et notamment de leurs avenirs: sujet qui était très présent cette année dans leur conversation. Les deux amis étaient encore assez indécis quant à leurs métiers futurs mais Harry était très orienté vers la voie d'Auror et Ron l'y encourageait.

« Je me vois très bien aussi derrière un bureau, tu sais! Rigola Harry.

- Le métier d'Auror n'exige pas que de la pratique... Affirma Ron.

- C'est vrai...

- Et avec ta condition de super héros... se moqua-t-il, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de son ami, le Ministère se mettra à tes pieds pour que tu sois le patron de quelque chose.

- Arrête...! Rit Harry.

- Je ne mens pas! De plus tu as les aptitudes pour... Encouragea le rouquin.

- J'essaierai de m'informer plus en détails auprès de Sirius. Mais en ce qui te concerne, je trouve l'idée géniale de créer une entreprise avec ton père.

- Je doute encore. Et si ça ne marche pas? Tu sais les sorciers sont un peu conservateurs.

- Eh bien crois-moi qu'avec ça ils ne le seront plus pour très longtemps. Créer une entreprise ayant pour but d'étudier les moldus dans les moindres détails, de faire connaître au monde leur culture, est la meilleure invention depuis des années.

- Tu exagères quand même, non... Rigola Ron.

- Pas du tout! Je suis très sérieux, reprit Harry très excité à cette idée. Cela sera un très bon moyen pour les sorciers de s'insérer dans le monde des moldus, il y aura moins de risques pour que nous nous fassions repérer.

- Monter une entreprise est très dur.

- Tu as des amis, une famille qui te soutient. Je pourrais très bien te subventionner et Hermione pourra t'aider, c'est une fille de Moldus.

- C'est vrai tu ferais ça? Et Hermione? Demanda Ron stupéfait.

- Sans aucun problème tant pour moi que pour elle. Mais il faudrait tout de même lui demander, on ne sait jamais.

- Tu as raison! »

Ils reprirent leur discussion jusqu'au moment où Ginny arriva le souffle court, les cheveux ébouriffés par le vent frais du soir, les joues rougies. Elle s'arrêta devant Harry, essaya de retrouver son souffle, tout en le regardant étrangement.

« Que se passe-t-il Ginny? Demanda Ron, inquiet. Tu viens de courir?

- Ca ne se voit pas...? Lui fit-elle ironiquement. »

Une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle, elle put reprendre gravement.

« Harry regarde ce que j'ai trouvé devant le château. »

Elle sortit de sa robe de sorcière une baguette magique et un bracelet en or blanc cassé avec plusieurs breloques. Elle les tendit à Harry qui les prit entre les mains, les doigts tremblants. Il les regarda durant de longues secondes puis s'adressa à Ginny paniqué:

« Mais comment se fait-il qu'elle ne les ai pas?

- Demande-toi plus tôt où est passé Hermione. En ce qui me concerne, je ne l'ai pas vu de toute la journée.

- Maintenant que j'y pense... moi non plus. Fit Harry, inquiet.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, intervînt Ron, il faudrait aller demander à Gregory où... »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Harry s'était déjà levé en direction de la table des Poufsouffles. Le visage dur, les points serrés autour de ces objets trouvés, c'est d'un ton agressif qu'il interpella le poufsouffle d'assez loin, tout le monde se retourna alors:

« Jefferson! »

Le concerné se retourna et perdit son sourire quand il vit Harry. Il se leva pour se mettre à la hauteur de celui-ci qui était arrivé près de lui, suivit de Ginny.

« Qu'y a-t-il? Demanda-t-il d'une nonchalance extrême.

- Où est Hermione? »

Gregory leva les sourcils et toisa le jeune brun.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu lui veux? Ce n'est pas ta copine que je sache... Répondit-il.

- Copine ou pas copine, j'ai le droit et je veux savoir où est-ce qu'elle se trouve. Affirma Ginny

- Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée... Avoua Gregory les mains dans les poches. Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, elle n'était pas là, son lit était déjà fait comme tous les matins mais pas de trace d'elle.

- Et tu n'as pas d'idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait être?

- Je pense qu'elle m'évite... Dit-il lentement en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi? Interrogea Ginny.

- Ca, ce sont nos affaires! Fit-il.

- On essaie simplement de comprendre comment ceci est arrivé devant le château. Dit Harry en lui mettant la baguette sur la table. »

Gregory se retourna et l'air surpris regarda la baguette. Il la prit entre ses doigts et l'étudia.

« Mais c'est sa baguette...! Remarqua-t-il.

- Ainsi que ceci... Continua Harry en lui donnant le bracelet.

- C'est aussi le sien...

- Alors explication? Demanda Harry en croisant les bras. »

Le petit ami d'Hermione, examinait les objets, l'air inquiet et sérieux.

« Je n'en ai aucune idée. Avoua-t-il. Je voudrais bien savoir où est-ce qu'elle est passée.

- C'est maintenant que tu te soucies d'elle... Avança Harry furieux.

- Je te préviens, fais attention à ton langage Potter. Prévint Gregory menaçant.

- Sinon quoi...

- Arrêtez tous les deux! Stoppa Ginny énervée. Vous trouverez le temps de vous disputez plus tard. Le mieux pour l'instant est de prévenir Dumbledore. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se toisèrent, puis Harry se tourna vers la soeur de son ami.

« Allons-y... Acquiesça-t-il.

- Jeunes gens... Appela une voix ».

Les trois étudiants se retournèrent pour faire face au professeur Dumbledore qui s'était levé de table ainsi que les professeurs Rogue et McGonagall.

« Vous n'avez pas été très discrets. Inutile de me prévenir j'ai tout entendu. Annonça-t-il. Veuillez me suivre. »

Harry, Ginny et Gregory allèrent à la suite du directeur et de leurs professeurs. La marche se faisait silencieuse, aucun d'entre eux n'osait parler. Les minutes parurent longues avant de se trouver enfin devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Une fois le mot de passe prononcé, le vieil homme les fit rentrer et leurs fit prendre des sièges, avant de s'asseoir à son tour devant eux. Il regarda ses jeunes hôtes intensément.

« Miss Weasley, il me semble que la parole vous revient en premier. Proposa-t-il gentiment. »

Ginny sembla un instant paniqué de devoir prendre la parole devant le directeur mais après une bonne inspiration, elle put commencer.

« Neville et moi étions en train de nous promener devant le château. Je courais et je suis tombée. Et puis là sous mon nez, j'ai trouvé le bracelet qui était déjà cassé. Gregory lui remit à cet instant les objets trouvés. Neville plus loin, lui ne m'avait pas vu et m'a interpellé quand il a trouvé une baguette. A ce moment là nous ne savions pas que ces objets appartenaient à Hermione puis quand j'ai reconnu le bracelet, sa baguette m'est aussi instantanément revenue à l'esprit. Voilà... »

Le professeur Dumbledore faisait courir de long en large ses doigts dans sa barbe tandis que Severus Rogue examinait à son tour le bracelet.

« Il y a du sang professeur Dumbledore. Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Du sang? S'exclama Gregory en se levant de sa chaise.

- Asseyez-vous Mr Jefferson. »

Le jeune homme se rassit.

« Aucun d'entre vous n'avez vu Miss Granger aujourd'hui. »

Les trois adolescents hochèrent négativement la tête. Puis Dumbledore se tourna vers Gregory.

« Vous vivez avec Miss Granger, quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois ? »

Cela ressemblait fortement à un interrogatoire de police, pensait Harry. Le poufsouffle se prit la tête dans les mains et d'une voix inquiète qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas, il répondit:

« J'étais avec Hermione hier soir.

- Bien continuez...

- Nous sommes sorties ensemble.

- Sortie? Mais où? S'étonna Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je l'ai emmenée dîner dans un restaurant près de Pré-au-Lard.

- Comment dîtes-vous? S'exclama Rogue outré.

- Au « _El granero de triana_ ». Précisa le jeune homme.

- Mais vous êtes complètement inconscient de faire sortir une femme enceinte loin de son lieu de domicile! S'écria Rogue ».

Ginny retînt son souffle. C'était la seule fille présente qui n'était pas au courant de la condition d'Hermione, à moins que...

« Enceinte? Hermione est enceinte? Demanda-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, Miss Weasley.

- Ben ça alors! S'exclama-t-elle. J'en étais presque sûre! »

Les yeux convergèrent sur elle le temps de quelques secondes.

« Sa fatigue et ses sautes d'humeur ne sont pas passées inaperçues. Avoua-t-elle en hochant des épaules. De plus elle n'est plus aussi mince qu'il y a quelques mois.

- Elle se plaint déjà de son poids. Dit Gregory ».

Harry se mit à serrer les poings. C'était de la mère de son enfant dont il était en train de parler. Dumbledore mit une fin aux bavardages.

« Mr Jefferson, je vous prierai de continuer.

- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, professeur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé après.

- Et pourquoi cela? Fit Rogue menaçant.

- Nous ne sommes pas rentrés ensemble.

- Comment! Laissa échapper Dumbledore en se penchant vers l'avant. »

Gregory prit peur et raconta.

« Nous nous sommes disputés, puis je l'ai laissé au restaurant.

- Quelle était la raison de votre dispute? Demanda Rogue agressivement. »

Harry et Ginny étaient étonnés de voir à quel point Rogue se sentait concerné. Lui, qui avait prit l'habitude de persécuter Hermione pendant les heures de cours de Potions. Il était étrange, à présent, de le voir presque inquiet pour elle.

« Voyons Severus, ce sujet devient trop personnel... Fit Dumbledore tout en posant son regard sur Gregory.

- J'étais vraiment furieux et je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences. Je n'aurai jamais du la laisser rentrer toute seule... S'en voulut Gregory.

- Il est bien tard pour les regrets Mr Jefferson. Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry. As-tu ressenti quelque chose, Harry?

- Pas depuis hier soir... Commença le brun »

Puis il se coupa dans son élan quand quelques souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit. Ils étaient en train de parler d'Hermione quand il avait sentit sa cicatrice lui piquer. Le Lord avait été à ce moment là, impatient, pressé d'obtenir enfin une chose qu'il semblait attendre depuis longtemps. Harry regarda le directeur paniqué. Celui-ci hocha la tête.

« Nous pensons à la même chose. »

McGonagall, Rogue, Ginny et Gregory affichèrent des airs interrogatifs.

« L'attaque d'hier était une diversion... Une belle diversion des mangemorts pour mieux nous enlever Mlle Granger. Annonça-t-il la voix légèrement tremblante. »

Le professeur McGonagall qui semblait refuser l'idée d'enlèvement, plaqua anxieusement la main sur la bouche à la suite de cette nouvelle. Le professeur Rogue regardait Gregory d'un air haineux tandis que celui-ci essayait tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard. La tension était facilement palpable. Certains regards se fuyaient. Harry était totalement plongé dans un nouveau monde, il se forçait à ne pas s'inquiéter mais c'était plus fort que lui, l'inquiétude prenait férocement le dessus. Il devait tout d'abord s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, pour ne plus s'en faire. Juste s'assurer de son bien-être.

* * *

« Sortez de ma chambre! » S'écria Hermione.

L'inconnu masqué continuait de s'approcher d'elle, tandis que la jeune femme tentait de se protéger à l'aide d'un livre qu'elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de commencer à lire.

« Si vous ne sortez pas tout de suite, je vous promets de... Commença-t-elle. »

Elle se tût, en s'apercevant qu'elle ne pourrait strictement rien faire. Elle n'était pas en mesure ni d'attaquer et ni de se défendre. Elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique qui, ces derniers temps, ne lui était pas très utile à vrai dire et elle n'arrivait pas à pratiquer la magie sans baguette dans l'antre du Nouveau Lord. Elle était alors totalement inoffensive et sans défense. Cela tombait très mal, parce qu'elle était enceinte et elle se devait de protéger son bébé. Un bébé qui était bien capricieux depuis quelques heures car il n'arrêtait pas de lui donner des crampes d'estomac, bien que supportable, mais très inconfortable quand elle se trouvait dans ce genre de situation.

Elle continua à s'éloigner du mangemort jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit près d'elle. A ce moment-ci elle fut capable de sentir le souffle de ce dernier sur sa peau tellement il était proche. Elle, aussi, respirait durement mais de peur. Elle se mit à parler doucement presque en un murmure:

« Eloignez-vous de moi. Prévint-elle. »

Puis sans un mot, il la prit par la taille, ce qui valut à Hermione de lâcher un cri de peur, et la plaqua doucement sur le lit, alors que celle-ci se débattait.

« Laissez-moi! Laissez-moi! S'écria la jeune femme en lui balançant des coups. »

Le mangemort enleva son masque tout en maintenant Hermione au lit.

« Cessez de crier! Ils vont croire que je vous veux du mal! Dit-il à son tour, calmement ».

Hermione cessa tout de suite de se débattre et de crier. Elle regarda alors l'homme qui s'était enfin démasqué ce qu'elle trouvait bien étrange car aucun mangemort ne paraissait sous sa vraie apparence. L'homme presque assis sur elle, ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine d'années. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu tout aussi électrique que ceux d'Hermione et ses cheveux étaient courts et d'une couleur châtains. Il avait les traits durs et d'après la force qu'il exerçait sur Hermione, il devait avoir une carrure robuste.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous sur moi si vous ne me voulez aucun mal? Demanda Hermione méfiante.

- Parce qu'il me fallait tout d'abord vous maîtriser. Répondit-il en souriant.

- Je vous prierai alors de vous lever!

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, jeune demoiselle... mais à une seule condition.

- Laquelle?

- Que vous ne criez pas. »

Hermione le regarda tout aussi suspicieusement que quelques instants auparavant.

« Très bien... Acquiesça Hermione. »

L'étranger se leva avec précaution de, ce qui était il y a quelques secondes, sa proie et Hermione se redressa sur le lit en arrangeant sa robe qui avait remonté et elle se mit à rougir quand elle se rendit compte que le mangemort la regardait avec intérêt.

« Je vous intéresse peut-être? Demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Les conditions auraient été différentes, je vous aurai très bien sauté dessus. Dit le mangemort en s'avançant.

- Restez le plus loin possible de moi. Avança Hermione. Quelles conditions? Ma grossesse?

- Entre autre...

- Venez en au fait... qui êtes-vous? »

L'homme se passa une main dans les cheveux et la regarda. A cet instant, il lui parut étrangement familier mais elle n'aurait su dire à qui il ressemblait.

« Mes amis m'appellent Matt. Se nomma-t-il.

- Je ne suis pas VOTRE amie.

- Très bien alors appelez-moi Matthew.

- Qui êtes-vous? Répéta Hermione.

- Quelqu'un qui ne vous veut pas du mal.

- Vous pensez que je vais vous croire alors que vous... Commença-t-elle. »

Une autre douleur apparut et elle se mit à trembler légèrement.

« Alors que vous venez de me plaquer sur mon lit comme une bête féroce.

- Je vous l'ai dit, c'était pour mieux vous maîtriser.

- Je ne suis pas un animal! S'énerva Hermione.

- Vous êtes un être cependant très farouche. Dit-il en esquissant un rire.

- Et moi je dois dire que vous êtes bien culotté ».

Hermione qui ne se sentait plus très bien, le regarda haineusement.

« Je vous demanderai à présent de sortir de cette pièce.

- Non. Répondit-il catégoriquement. »

Hermione ouvrit alors de stupeur la bouche et le regarda effaré. Il semblait prendre ses aises et cela était loin de lui plaire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais...

- Je veux seulement que l'on discute, rien de plus. Avoua-t-il enfin sérieusement.

- Ah oui? Rien que ça. Fit ironiquement Hermione en plaçant sa main sur son ventre. Je ne me lie pas avec les mangemorts.

- Vraiment?

- Qu'insinuez-vous? »

Le dit Matthew se passa encore une main dans les cheveux en riant, puis il s'approcha encore.

« Les rumeurs étaient totalement vraies. Dit-il

- Quelles rumeurs?

- Les rumeurs qui courent sur vous, voyons.

- Pourrais-je en savoir un peu plus?

- Seulement si vous me le permettez... »

Hermione commençait à trouver ce jeu assez amusant, mais elle n'oserait pas l'avouer car elle n'était pas encore sûre de son innocence présumée.

« Allez-y.

- On dit que vous avez un caractère bien trempé. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Non! Je n'ai pas ma langue dans ma poche, c'est tout! Fit Hermione d'un air hautain.

- On dit aussi que vous êtes bien intelligente. Continua-t-il.

- C'est possible. Dit-elle en croisant les bras.

- On dit aussi que vos yeux sont aussi profonds que les océans.

- Ca, c'est à vous de me le dire. Dit la jeune femme d'un air timide.

- Je confirme alors cette rumeur. Enfin, on dit aussi que votre coeur est malheureusement pris.

- C'est exact!

- Quel dommage! Fit-il en plaquant une main sur son coeur.

- Puis-je savoir à présent ce qu'un homme comme vous fait ici?

- Je ne peux malheureusement répondre à votre ques... »

Il s'arrêta quand il remarqua qu'Hermione venait d'appuyer de nouveau sa main sur son ventre et affichait une grimace de douleur.

« Vous souffrez? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non, non... Mentit-elle. C'est juste passager, rien de grave.

- Allongez-vous, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. »

Hermione le regarda méfiante, mais incapable de résister, elle s'allongea tout en le regardant. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit une main sur son ventre. Hermione demanda alors.

« Vous avez une vocation de médicomage?

- Je l'étais dans une autre vie. Dit-il avec amusement. »

Hermione se crispa alors sous le coup d'une nouvelle crampe et sa respiration s'accéléra.

« Vous êtes tendue, il faut vous détendre. Conseilla Matthew en la regardant.

- Comment le savez-vous? Vous ne m'avez même pas auscultée.

- J'ai pratiqué la magie sans baguette. Le bébé vous sent tendue et c'est pour cela que lui aussi se contracte ce qui vous donne des crampes. Expliqua-t-il. Il faut à tout prix vous calmer et cesser de vous énerver, ce bébé est très réceptif et réactif, et cela risque d'être de plus en plus dur pour vous. »

Hermione le regarda étonnée. En quelques secondes il avait eu le temps de lui faire un diagnostic complet de sa santé. Au plus profond d'elle elle se sentait rassurée. Rassurée d'avoir quelqu'un près d'elle qui pouvait l'informer sur l'état de sa grossesse. A quatre mois ou presque elle avait besoin de prendre connaissance de ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il allait être dur de ne pas s'énerver, car elle était en danger et elle n'avait d'autre choix que de se mettre sur la défensive. Elle ignorait pour combien de temps elle allait rester ici même si elle ne doutait pas que Dumbledore et les autres viendraient vite la chercher.

Matthew se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Il revînt avec un flacon rouge et un verre d'eau. Il lui proposa alors.

« Vous avez le choix entre une potion et de l'eau. Que préférez-vous?

- L'eau me suffira. »

Il lui tendit alors le verre d'eau, qu'Hermione prit tremblante et il s'assit près d'elle.

« Le lord veut votre enfant. Dit-il les traits se durcissant.

- Et j'ignore pourquoi. Avoua Hermione en abaissant son verre.

- Vous portez un enfant très puissant, vous ne vous en rendez pas compte.

- Oh que si je m'en rends compte! Affirma Hermione.

- Non, sinon vous vous en serviriez à votre avantage.

- Mais il n'a que quatre mois!

- Mais il est déjà très puissant. »

Hermione hocha d'incompréhension la tête.

« Ce bébé vous vole vos capacités magiques et il en gagne. Vous n'êtes plus capable d'utiliser normalement votre baguette magique et de pratiquer la magie sans baguette. Il faut que vous preniez avantage de cette extrême puissance. Prenez la puissance de votre bébé. Vous serez capable de vous défendre et lui en aura moins pour vous jouer des tours. »

Hermione le regarda bouche bée. Elle n'y avait à vrai dire jamais penser.

« Ce n'est pas facile à faire car vous êtes fragile, mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire... tant pour vous que pour lui. »

La future mère se demandait comment il avait pu avoir autant d'information sur elle.

« Il faut que vous fassiez attention à vous. Reprit-il avec inquiétude. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui arriverait si le Lord prenait possession de votre bébé.

- J'en déduis alors que vous n'êtes pas mangemort. Dit Hermione d'une voix douce.

- Je l'ai été dans une autre vie, bien malgré moi.

- Que faîtes-vous alors ici?

- Disons que je suis là pour vous protéger.

- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège! »

L'homme la regarda en hochant la tête.

« Bien... peut-être un petit peu... »

Hermione se rallongea alors sentant la fatigue lui taper les yeux.

« C'est étrange que vous soyez arrivé au bon moment...

- Il faut que vous vous reposiez.

- Vous semblez tout savoir de moi...

- Je suis juste perspicace. Allez couchez-vous, vous tombez de fatigue. »

Et il avait raison, à peine avait-il terminé de parler qu'Hermione s'était endormie. D'un coup de main, la robe d'Hermione se changea en pyjama en coton pour éviter qu'elle ait froid pendant la nuit et il la recouvrit de sa couverture. Il resta un moment à la regarder et quand il entendit sa respiration devenir régulière, signe qu'elle dormait, il laissa ses doigts courir le long de sa joue.

« Quelle chance... Murmura-t-il. »

Il dégagea une mèche de ses cheveux et passa quelques minutes à la regarder dormir. Enfin, il se leva et sortit doucement de ce qui était dans cette demeure la chambre d'Hermione.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le temps semblait maussade pour quelques gryffondors. Harry, lui, n'avait eu aucune difficulté pour se lever de son lit. Dès qu'il avait aperçu les premières lueurs du jour, il s'était empressé d'aller prendre une douche rapide afin d'évacuer les pensées qui lui traversaient l'esprit et de pouvoir trouver un coin tranquille dans la Salle Commune encore déserte à cette heure très matinale.

Le survivant avait passé sa nuit à repasser en boucle dans sa tête les évènements de la soirée de la veille. Hermione avait été enlevée et il ne pouvait se faire à cette sombre idée. L'inquiétude avait pris le dessus et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à toutes les raisons possibles de son enlèvement. Peut-être voulait-il la tuer ? Dumbledore lui avait alors affirmer que si le Lord Sombre avait voulu l'anéantir, les mangemorts auraient pu la tuer sur place au lieu de la prendre. Harry n'en était pas moins rassuré. Hermione n'était plus en sécurité, elle se trouvait quelque part dans ce monde sans aucune protection et par-dessus tout : enceinte ! Il maudissait et haïssait Gregory de ne pas avoir pu prendre soin d'elle. Harry se leva alors furieusement de son canapé, les poings serrés.

Gregory avait été si impulsif qu'il en avait oublié le bien-être de sa compagne. A cause de lui la vie de son enfant et d'Hermione était en danger. Il sourit intérieurement en pensant que le jeune poufsouffle était loin de se douter que le bébé qu'attendait Hermione n'était pas le sien. Harry était persuadé que c'était lui qui allait être père et non Gregory. Cependant un doute subsistait et même Hermione était incapable de dire qui était le géniteur de l'enfant qu'elle portait.

Voilà les différentes pensées qui voyageaient dans l'esprit inquiet d'Harry avant que la Salle Commune ne se remplissent de gryffondors pour la plupart insouciants de ce qui se passait. Quand Ron descendit à son tour de son dortoir, il chercha rapidement son ami des yeux et partit le retrouver quand il le trouva enfin.

« Alors compagnon… Bonne nuit ? Essaya-t-il »

Harry le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Bien sur… je suis bête… Dit Ron en affichant une grimace.

- Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Répondit le brun.

- J'imagine bien…

- Je n'arrive pas à me faire à cette idée. Les mangemorts ont été beaucoup plus rusés que nous, je dois leur en féliciter. Rit Harry amèrement.

- Ce que tu dis là, ne ramènera pas Hermione.

- Je me demande ce que nous pouvons faire. Dit Harry en fronçant encore plus les sourcils. Nous n'avons aucun indice, aucune piste, aucun nom de mangemorts. Nous n'avons rien! Absolument rien! Tu penses vraiment que nous sommes capable de la retrouver?"

Ron savait qu'Harry avait en partie raison. L'absence importante d'indice leur laissait pratiquement aucun espoir de retrouver Hermione. Mais il voulait continuer à garder espoir.

« C'était toi hier qui nous disait de ne pas baisser les bras, il serait peut-être temps que tu prennes de la graine de tes conseils.

- Les circonstances étaient différentes…

- Ah oui et en quoi ! Bon sang ! Hermione n'est pas morte ! Se mit à crier Ron.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir! S'énerva Harry.

- Parce que je le sens c'est tout! Affirma Ron. N'oublie pas que nous avons été les meilleurs amis du monde, je l'aurais senti si son âme avait disparu... j'en suis sûr et toi aussi. Cela fait un bon bout de temps que tu n'écoutes plus ton coeur, tu pourrais en profiter dès maintenant pour lui faire un peu confiance."

Sur ces paroles, Ron s'en alla déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Harry passablement furieux décida d'en faire de même et de sortir se rafraîchir les idées lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec son parrain.

" Sirius! S'exclama-t-il surpris.

- Oui c'est bien moi!

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Je viens voir comment va mon filleul préféré... n'ai-je pas le droit?

- Non! Enfin... si... je veux dire. Reprit Harry.

- Allez Harry... Allons discuter. Fit son parrain plus sérieusement en l'entraînant par l'épaule."

_Dans la Salle sur Demande_

" Dumbledore m'a envoyé un courrier cette nuit pour me prévenir de la disparition d'Hermione. Dit Sirius."

Devant le silence de son fileul, Sirius reprit.

"Comment te sens-tu?"

Harry resta toujours dans le silence, le visage tourné vers l'étagère de livres se trouvant en face de lui.

"Faire la sourde-oreille ne te servira strictement à rien."

Sirius contempla Harry puis bien décidé à le faire parler lui demanda:

"Au fait, l'autre jour aux Trois Balais, tu t'es sauvé si vite que je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander qui était le jeune garçon avec qui tu t'étais battu.

- C'était Gregory Jefferson... Répondit Harry la voix tremblante de fureur.

- Et quel est son rapport avec Hermione?

- C'est son petit ami. Avoua le gryffondor d'une voix rauque.

- Ho... Fit Sirius gêné."

Harry le regarda et vit clairement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sirius se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, plongé dans ses pensées. Harry le suivit des yeux, intrigué.

" Tu es sûr que c'est bien un Jefferson...? Demanda Sirius.

- Formellement! Répondit Harry agacé. Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe!

- Il y a quelques jours, lors d'une soirée, j'ai fais la connaissance de Peter Jefferson qui travaille au ministère de la Magie en tant que Directeur Général dans le département des rencontres internationales sportives. Il m'a alors dit qu'il nous conviait tous au mariage de son fils.

- Et alors, fit Harry, ne comprenant pas le lien.

- Au mariage de son fils Gregory. Rectifia Sirius en le regardant dans les yeux.

- C'est impossible! Sauta Harry. Hermione n'a aucune bague de fiançailles!

- Peter nous a précisé que son fils allait lui faire sa demande très prochainement et qu'il était certain que celle-ci allait accepter car ça faisait un bon moment qu'ils étaient ensemble.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit?

- Je ne savais pas que la future mariée serait Hermione! S'énerva Sirius.

- Ils ne peuvent pas se marier! Ils ne peuvent pas! Répéta Harry en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Ils n'ont pas le droit!

- Et pourquoi ça? Harry, je suis désolé, mais leur relation ne te regarde pas.

- Tu ne comprends pas! Ils ne peuvent pas! Reprit Harry.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de répéter la même chose et de m'éclairer afin que je puisse comprendre "pourquoi ils ne peuvent pas"."

Harry s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers son parrain, les yeux brûlants de fureur et d'agressivité.

"Parce que j'ai couché avec Hermione. Avoua ce dernier.

- Quoi! S'exclama Sirius abasourdi."

Il avait une expression d'incrédulité sur son visage qui aurait pu faire pleurer de rire Harry si les conditions avaient été différentes. L'homme plus âgé essaya d'une voix tremblante:

" Comment vous vous y êtes pris?

- Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin? Demanda sarcastiquement Harry.

- Non! Enfin je veux dire, je sais... bredouilla Sirius. Mais comment est-ce arrivé?

- C'était le soir du bal de Noël. Hermione et moi avons dansé ensemble et j'avais peut-être un petit peu trop bu, je n'ai donc pas pu me contrôler.

- Mais enfin! J'étais loin de me douter que tu avais entretenu une relation si passionée avec elle au vu de ton comportement à son égard.

- Personne ne le sait. Confirma Harry.

- Ca peut s'arranger, ça peut s'arranger Harry... ce n'est pas com...

- Elle est enceinte Sirius... Coupa Harry.

- Alors ça c'est le pied! S'exclama Sirius."

Devant l'étonnement de son fileul il reprit:

"Mais non! Pas dans ce sens-là! Comment avez-vous pu être si inconscient! On ne vous a jamais appris à vous protéger!

- Sache que je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me fasse la leçon... Répliqua Harry d'une voix froide, les mains dans les poches.

- Et pourtant il va bien falloir! Ton insolence ne marchera pas avec moi, Harry. Si ce que tu fais n'est pas bien j'ai le droit de t'en faire la remarque et de te dire le chemin à prendre. Tes parents ne sont plus là pour te dicter ta conduite, je prends cette relève, parce que tu es comme mon fils et que je t'aime! Alors écoute ce que je vais te dire.

- Le désir que vous avez éprouvé cette nuit là, vous met dans une situation plutôt délicate. Te rends-tu compte que vous êtes jeunes pour pouvoir élever un enfant et l'éduquer? Tout deux êtes beaucoup trop innocent pour ce rôle de père et mère. De toute façon nous ne pouvons plus rien faire... Le bébé est là et on y changera rien.

- Exactement Sirius, on ne peut rien y faire... Dit Harry.

- Es-tu conscient que tu vas devenir papa? Continua Sirius. Et Hermione est-elle prête à assumer le rôle de mère?

- Sirius, c'est beaucoup plus compliqué que ça... Hermione ne sait pas que je suis le père de l'enfant, elle a un doute mais moi je le sens que cet enfant est le mien. Gregory, lui, ignore ces différentes possibilités.

- Pourquoi ne dis-tu pas à Hermione que tu es probablement le père de ce bébé?

- Elle passe une grossesse difficile et je ne veux pas lui infliger de choc trop émotionnel..."

Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel les deux gryffondors n'osaient se regarder. Puis brisant ainsi ce silence Sirius dit:

"Que comptes-tu faire?"

Harry le regarda quelques secondes puis retourna à son fauteuil, il se laissa tomber dessus et adopta un air décontracté qui surpris l'homme debout. Avec un rictus, Harry répondit d'un air déterminé:

" Empêcher ce mariage d'avoir lieu."

Pour savoir la suite il suffit de cliquer à côté.

**_Girlofbutterfly_**


	17. La noble Cour du Roi

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : Voici le second chapitre bonne lecture ! Il me semble bien que dans ce chapitre j'en ai fini avec les nouveaux personnages.

Chapitre 17: La noble Cour du Roi

_« Bonjour Ben ! S'exclama Hermione joyeusement. Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Très bien Hermione, et toi ?_

_- Aussi bien que toi…_

_- Tu m'as l'air de très bonne humeur… _

_- En effet ! Répondit Hermione en souriant._

_- Je t'en prie assieds-toi… Invita précipitamment le professeur Petterson en voyant Hermione rester debout._

_- Merci. »_

_La jeune femme alla s'asseoir dans le petit salon des appartements de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Comme chaque soir depuis quelques semaines déjà, Hermione rendait visite à Ben dans ses quartiers. Au début leurs conversations s'arrêtaient au déroulement de leurs journées mais au fil des visites, les discutions se faisaient plus vivantes, ponctuées de rire et parfois de larmes. Hermione prenait un réel plaisir à découvrir son nouvel ami et elle pensait bien que c'était réciproque. _

_Elle enleva son gilet et se mit à l'aise tandis que Ben lui proposait à boire ce qu'elle refusa poliment dans un premier temps mais accepta par la suite devant le regard de son hôte. Alors qu'il allait dans la cuisine elle porta attention au décor qui l'entourait. Ben avait l'apparence de quelqu'un de très simple et ses appartements reflétaient plus au moins cette impression. Les murs du salon étaient bleu et vert - ce qu'Hermione avait trouvé très charmant mais aurait préféré rouge et rose – sur lesquels plusieurs photos de ces ancêtres demeuraient. Les fauteuils étaient alignés contre le mur en face d'une fenêtre qui avait l'apparence d'une baie vitrée le jour et d'une simple fenêtre le soir, recouverts par deux rideaux portant de jolies arabesques en argent. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque près de l'entrée de la cuisine et en face de cette étagère se trouvait une table en bois massif encadrés de chaises très confortables. Le tout était très chaleureux mais une chose avait frappé Hermione lorsqu'elle était arrivée pour la première fois : le désordre. En effet Ben Petterson aussi sage et responsable soit-il avait un talent prononcé pour toutes les choses qui n'étaient pas à leur place. Hermione, en jeune femme maniaque de la propreté, lui avait fait un long sermon sur l'utilité de ranger ses affaires, d'avoir une maison propre, sur le risque d'attraper des maladies dû aux microbes, à la poussière et d'autres encore, tout en se mettant à nettoyer devant un Ben, qui était encore resté cloué devant le tableau, surpris par la rapidité à laquelle Hermione avait réagit. Depuis ce jour, il faisait des efforts pour entretenir ses appartements et Hermione concédait quelques négligences en disant : « Je peux essayer de te comprendre : tu es avant tout un homme, en plus tu vis seul et par-dessus tout tu es célibataire… ! ». Il voyait cependant très bien que ces quelques négligences la dérangeait fortement si bien que des fois, elle se levait mine de rien et entreprenait de ranger ce qui la gênait tout en continuant la conversation qu'elle avait avec lui._

_Ben revînt avec un plateau rempli de nourriture. Hermione le regarda en reculant._

_« Ben ! Tu sais très bien que je n'arrive à rien avaler ! S'offusqua Hermione._

_- Tu ne pourras pas résister de toute façon… Fit-il en esquissant un rictus. Dis-moi, c'est bizarre que tu sois venu… j'allais passer… »_

_Cela faisait quelques jours qu'Hermione ne se sentait pas bien et c'était donc Ben qui se déplaçait pour la voir._

_« Je vais mieux ne t'inquiète pas. Coupa Hermione_

_- Que me vaut cette bonne humeur ?_

_- J'ai passé une très bonne journée figures-toi ! Répondit-elle en arborant un sourire. J'ai obtenus d'excellentes notes à mes devoirs de Métamorphose et de Potions. J'avais peur de les avoir raté et je suis soulagée de voir que mon travail a payé –surtout avec le professeur Rogue. Précisa-t-elle. Je me suis renseignée sur ce que je ferais une fois sortie de Poudlard et j'ai déjà pensé à plusieurs formations pour devenir Médicomage. Mme Pomfresh m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'en fasse car je suis très bonne en médecine. Je vais donc commencer à contacter différents départements du Ministère afin de ne pas m'y prendre à la dernière minute…_

_- On est le 25 janvier, ne t'inquiète pas tu es loin de t'y prendre à la dernière minute._

_- J'espère bien… Fit Hermione inquiète. Nous avons tellement de choses à faire que j'ai l'impression d'être dépassée par cette masse de travail que nous avons à faire._

_- Ce n'est pas le but du programme Hermione, dit Ben en lui caressant la joue. Les professeurs vous donnent certes beaucoup de devoirs mais ils sont en réalité très simple. C'est la dernière année et il faut que vous maîtrisiez le plus de choses possible et surtout que vous les comprenez. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que dans mon cours vous passez la majorité de votre temps à pratiquer des sorts et la partie théorique est plutôt à faire seul. Tu n'es en rien « dépassée par cette masse de travail », n'oublie pas que tu as ton rôle de Préfète en Chef à accomplir et la sortie moldue à organiser._

_- Ne m'en parle pas… _

_- N'en fais pas trop quand même, tu risquerais de tomber malade… si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Tu es pâle ces derniers temps._

_- Ce n'est rien, Ben. Tu t'en fais absolument pour rien… Rassura Hermione._

_- Si tu le dis ! Ah oui ! Eclaire-moi sur une chose… Est-ce que Drago Malefoy sort avec la jeune Pansy Parkinson ? »_

_Hermione se mit à rire et devant l'incompréhension de son interlocuteur elle entreprit de lui conter les différentes histoires de leur pseudo liaison. Ben se joignit alors à ses rires et ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure à rire. Ils réussirent à se calmer et Hermione prit une part de gâteau à la fraise qui trônait sur le plateau. Ben la regarda en riant._

_« Je t'avais bien dit que tu ne résisterais pas !_

_- Je l'avoue ! Mais depuis tout à l'heure elle semble m'appeler et j'ai répondu à son appel ! Avoua-t-elle. _

_- Mange-la vite alors avant qu'elle puisse s'enfuir ! Nargua-t-il. »_

_La jeune gryffondor lui lança une petite tape sur l'épaule. Ben riposta alors en lui envoyant un cousin sur le bras. Elle en lâcha alors sa part de gâteau._

_« Ben ! »_

_Elle se jeta alors sur lui et entreprit de le chatouiller mais elle ne savait pas qu'il était totalement insensible à cela alors les rôles s'inversèrent et se fut Ben qui se mit à la chatouiller et Hermione riait à gorge déployer en le suppliant de s'arrêter. Il stoppa finalement cette torture et se releva en la regardant fièrement._

_« C'est qui le plus fort alors ?_

_- Moi ! Répondit Hermione en se relevant aussi. »_

_Voyant qu'il allait revenir à la charge, elle rit et recula._

_« D'accord ! C'est toi ! Mais sache que je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot ! »_

_Ils se regardèrent puis se mirent encore une fois à rire. Finalement Ben se leva et alla nettoyer le gâteau qui faisait une horrible tache sur le sol. Hermione le regarda contente._

_« Ca commence à rentrer on dirait ! Se moqua-t-elle. J'apporte le plateau à la cuisine. Se proposa-t-elle par la suite. »_

_Elle se releva et prit l'objet en main lorsqu'elle chancela sur ses jambes. Elle se secoua la tête et se mit en marche mais sa tête lui tournait horriblement. Elle fit tomber le plateau quand elle fut prise de vertige. Ben entendit le bruit de verres cassés et se précipita dans le salon pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Là il vit Hermione qui s'accoudait tant bien que mal à la table en se tenait la tête. Il la prit par la taille et l'accompagna sur le canapé._

_« Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-il inquiet._

_- Je crois que je me suis relevée un peu trop vite._

_- Ce n'est pas la première fois Hermione… S'énerva le professeur Petterson._

_- Je dois avoir une tension assez faible… Trouva Hermione._

_- Je t'apporte un verre d'eau. »_

_Elle acquiesça et une fois arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, il s'arrêta pour voir son élève s'allonger sur le canapé assez faiblement. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils…_

« Oh Ben… ! » Soupira Hermione

La jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête contre la vitre de sa chambre en soupirant. Celui qu'elle considérait comme son grand frère lui manquait terriblement et ce manque devenait de plus en plus important. De plus elle s'inquiétait pour son état. Elle avait quittée Poudlard sans qu'il n'y ait la moindre amélioration de son état et elle se souvenait avec peine des longues marques qui défiguraient son corps, résultat d'une agression sans merci de la part des mangemorts. Il lui était difficile d'accepter qu'à l'heure qu'il était Ben fût peut-être mort… Non ! Elle ne devait pas penser à ça. Elle le connaissait ! Son professeur était un battant, il devait lutter et elle continuait d'espérer malgré tout qu'à son retour il soit vivant pour qu'elle puisse ainsi le serrer dans ses bras et lui dire à quel point il l'avait manquée.

Cela faisait environ une semaine qu'elle était coincée dans la demeure de Keyrath. A ce nom, elle eut une mine de dégoût. Un nom ridicule pour un être abominable. Plus les jours passaient, et plus ses chances de sortir de cet endroit s'amincissaient. Elle n'avait eu aucun signe de Poudlard et malgré tout ses efforts pour essayer de se concentrer elle n'avait pas réussit à entrer en connection avec son école. Plusieurs fois elle s'était assise sur son immense lit avec l'espoir de se concentrer comme le lui avait conseillé Matthew. Elle restait alors quelques heures en tailleur, les yeux fermés, adoptant un visage concentrée et détendue, essayant de faire le vide dans son esprit mais cela restait sans succès. Toute trace de magie semblait avoir disparu de son corps. Pourtant elle aussi savait qu'elle était bien présente quelque part à l'intérieur d'elle mais à vrai dire son enfant refusait à tout prix de lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un millième de sa magie. Elle avait alors cesser de lui en vouloir, et passait des moments à se détendre pour ne pas être angoissée afin de préserver son bébé en bonne santé. Et cela marchait ! Depuis qu'elle avait commencé ses petites séances de détente, elle se sentait mieux – même si sa magie n'était pas là – et sentait de moins en moins les fureurs de son bébé. Mieux encore : elle sentait les coups de pieds de son bébé. Rien à avoir avec les coups durs du septième mois, mais ceux-là était doux très doux, comme de très légers frottements et ça lui faisait du bien. Mais elle ne sentait cela que quand elle était détendue. Elle remerciait secrètement Matthew pour lui avoir dit cette nuit-là l'attitude à adopter. L'homme, certainement plus âgé qu'elle, n'était repassé qu'une seule fois pour prendre de ses nouvelles à la suite de la venue impromptue de quelques mangemorts qui étaient passés pour prendre connaissance de son état. Elle n'avait pas rechigné et s'était laissée faire de peur de blesser son enfant. Matthew l'avait rassuré en lui certifiant qu'elle n'aurait pas de rencontre avec le Nouveau Lord avant quelques temps, ce dernier étant très occupé à commanditer de nouveaux meurtres.

Hermione ne s'inquiétait pas pour elle-même. A vrai dire elle eût pensé que ces jours ici se passeraient beaucoup plus mal, qu'elle serait jetée dans un cachot, sans eau ni nourriture, battue jusqu'à la mort… mais rien de tout cela. Le premier jour faisait bien évidemment exception, elle avait reçut des sorts de Keyrath mais à part cela ses jours se passaient calmement. Sa pièce avait été insonorisée et elle ne pouvait donc pas entendre ce qui se passait à l'extérieur de sa chambre.

Elle s'en faisait principalement pour tous ceux qu'elle avait laissés à Poudlard ainsi qu'à ses parents et tous ces autres personnes innocentes. Elle ferma alors un instant les yeux, essayant de refouler une larme qui menaçait de tomber. Seigneur, qu'elle était inquiète pour eux !

Elle fut sortie de sa torpeur par la porte de sa chambre qui s'ouvrit. Craintive, elle prit de la distance mais se détendit quand elle vit que la personne était Matthew. Elle lui sourit timidement et il s'avança vers elle. Comme la dernière fois où il était venu l'homme lui fit un baisemain auquel la jeune femme rougit.

« Comment allez-vous ? Lui demanda-t-il en gardant sa main dans la sienne.

- Très bien, merci… Répondit-elle.

- Les mangemorts vous ont-ils encore importuné ?

- Dieu merci, non ! Mais dîtes-moi où étiez-vous ?

- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. »

Hermione se rendit soudain compte de l'étrange proximité de leurs deux corps. Elle avait toujours sa main dans la sienne et ce dernier la regardait intensément. Elle se recula en retirant sa main et alla vers son armoire qui était quelques mètres plus loin.

« Juste par curiosité… Répondit-elle en replaçant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- On m'a envoyé en mission avec quelques mangemorts, informa-t-il en la fixant, et ça n'a pas été très amusant.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Tuer des moldus. »

Hermione se recula horrifiée. Elle posa une main sur son cœur et des larmes lui échappèrent.

« Je pensais que vous n'étiez pas un réel mangemort !

- En effet, je ne lui suis pas.

- Pourquoi allez-vous tuer de sang froid des gens innocents !

- Il faut que je me couvre…

- Ah oui ! Vous couvrir ? Vous ne pouvez pas trouver un autre moyen de surveiller vos arrières ? Vous êtes pathétique !

- C'est pour pouvoir veiller sur vous sans difficultés ! Répondit Matthew dont on sentait la nervosité le gagner.

- Vous me répugnez ! Sortez immédiatement !

- Hermione…

- SORTEZ !

- On m'a demandé de vous protéger ! Avoua l'ex-mangemort en secouant Hermione par les bras. »

La jeune femme garda une expression de surprise.

« Qui ? »

Hermione le regarda légèrement inquiète. Cela voulait dire que quelqu'un était au courant de son enlèvement depuis le début et avait demandé à ce qu'elle soit surveillée. Ca n'avait absolument aucun sens. Si on voulait la protéger, pourquoi ne pas avoir empêcher cet enlèvement d'avoir lieu ? Hermione mit une main sur son front essayant de trouver des réponses à ses questions, elle alla alors s'asseoir sur le lit, sentant que ses jambes vacillaient à la suite du choc.

« Qui vous a demandé de me protéger ? Redemanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien dire, je suis… Répondit-il

- Qui, Matthew ? Répéta-t-elle

- Je ne peux pas…

- Très bien ! Très bien… Dit-elle plus pour elle-même. »

Matthew la fixa, étonné par ce brusque changement d'attitude. Cela ne présageait rien de bon.

« Je ne me tromperai pas alors… commença-t-elle, en disant que cette personne savait que j'allais me faire prendre par les mangemorts ?

- En effet…

- Et elle n'a rien fait pour empêcher ce joli kidnapping ?

- Hum hum… acquiesça Matthew sur ses gardes.

- Est-ce que cette personne tient à moi ? »

Hermione posa son regard sur lui de manière attentive. Elle voulait déchiffrer la moindre de ses expressions faciales pour se faire une idée sur la personne. Matthew passa une main dans ses cheveux un temps soit peu hésitant…

« Je ne sais pas…

- Très bien… Fit encore Hermione en époussetant sa robe. »

Elle se leva sans lui jeter un regard et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle avait une vue sur une forêt dense et étant située en hauteur elle ne voyait que les sommets des arbres.

« Etes-vous au courant de l'agression du professeur de DCFM à Poudlard ?

- Bien évidemment ! Répondit Matthew en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Est-ce que cette attaque était purement dans vos plans ou bien… elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, se retourna en le regardant et repris, cela était tout simplement une agression purement personnelle ? »

Le « mangemort » se sentait dépassé… Hermione réfléchissait à une vitesse incroyable et il ne devait absolument pas y répondre. La jeune femme le vit et esquissa un sourire qu'il ne vit pas.

« Vos petits plans ont-ils été planifiés dès le début de l'année ? Enchaîna-t-elle.

- Pas vraiment… Répondit-il suspicieusement. Depuis décembre en fait… »

Sentant qu'il laissait échapper des informations qu'il ne devait pas, Matthew préféra s'en aller. Il valait mieux qu'il quitte la pièce avant qu'elle n'en sache trop.

« Je dois m'en aller, je suis désolé… Fit-il précipitamment en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Il mettait une main sur la poignée lorsque Hermione lui lança :

« Une dernière question…

- Allez-y… Dit-il inquiet. »

Hermione se rapprocha alors et demanda :

« Cela avait-il un rapport direct avec mon bébé en Décembre ? »

Matthew baissa les yeux, toujours hésitant à lui donner une réponse sincère ou à mentir. Il décida alors de répondre en toute honnêteté :

« Quelques jours ne suffisait pas à savoir si vous étiez réellement enceinte… Mais nous avons quand même pris le risque. »

Il quitta la chambre sans un mot de plus, laissant Hermione consternée, les larmes lui venant aux yeux. Elle posa ses deux mains sur son ventre et avec le même air d'incompréhension elle s'exclama :

« Seigneur… C'est impossible ! Il ne peut pas… Il ne peut pas… Harry ne peut pas être le père de mon enfant ! »

Elle tomba à genoux en pleurant :

« POURQUOI HARRY ! S'écria-t-elle »

Les murs se mirent étrangement à trembler autour d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte mais cela affola les mangemorts…

* * *

« Tu as senti ? Demanda Harry légèrement secoué à Ron.

- Quoi ? Fit-il interloqué

- La secousse ?

- Euh……. Non. Tu devrais te reposer Harry, tu commences à délirer. »

Harry regarda Ron se remettre au travail et faire comme si de rien était. Il était sûr, il n'était pas fou. Il venait de sentir le sol trembler sous ses pieds à l'instant… à moins que ce ne soit son corps qui venait de trembler… Il serait incapable d'affirmer si c'était l'un où l'autre mais l'espace d'une seconde il avait senti quelque chose d'inhabituelle.

La bibliothèque était remplie en ce Lundi d'avril. Les élèves de Poudlard, après avoir passé leur première semaine de vacances à s'amuser, se mettaient au travail et plus particulièrement les 5èmes et 7èmes années car pour l'un les BUSES approchaient et pour l'autre c'étaient les ASPICS. Malgré les maintes interventions de Mme Pince, la bibliothécaire, pour calmer les élèves ces derniers ne cessaient d'être bruyants et c'était dans ce bruit qu'Harry et Ron révisaient leur examen de fin d'année. Parce qu'il fallait bien le dire, ces deux-là n'avaient pas franchement travaillé repoussant chaque jour un peu plus leur date de révision. Puis par un miracle soudain, ils avaient décidé qu'il était de temps de se mettre à travailler s'ils voulaient assurer leur avenir.

« Qui était Alguff l'Affreux ? Demanda Harry.

- Euh… Fit Ron en relevant la tête de son parchemin. Ce n'est pas le gobelin qui sentait super mauvais ?

- Tu n'es pas sûr ?

- Si ! Affirma-t-il.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me réponds par une question alors ? »

Le visage du rouquin prit un air de confusion.

« Mes réponses doit être plus sûrs… Grimaça-t-il

- … et plus précises. Compléta Harry. »

Harry se remit au travail et Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil. Rares étaient les fois où Harry était concentré et ce moment-là faisait partie de ces rares fois. En effet le jeune homme était plongé dans la lecture d'un énorme bouquin vert aux bordures argentées et qui paraissait avoir plusieurs années. Il était intitulé _L'Histoire des Gobelins du Royaume-Uni. _Harry lisait puis écrivait sur un morceau de parchemin ce qui lui semblait important. Ron haussa les sourcils, son ami était déterminé à réussir ses examens et lui aussi. Il savait que cela ferait plaisir à sa mère… pour une fois qu'il accomplissait quelque chose de bien.

« Qui est le gobelin porte-parole de la F.D.G. déjà ?

- Bodrig le Bigleux. Répondit Harry.

- Merci. »

Les élèves continuaient d'affluer dans la bibliothèque, ce qui accentuait l'immense brouhaha présent dans la salle. Mme Pince était au bord de la crise de nerf, habituée au silence de ce lieu de lecture et de repos. Dès qu'un élève entrait dans la salle elle lui lançait un regard venimeux et haineux.

« Je vais chercher un livre, je reviens. Prévînt Ron. »

Ce dernier se leva de sa chaise tandis qu'Harry continuait la lecture de son livre sur les gobelins.

« _…par conséquent plusieurs formes de magies anciennes existent. La plus courante de l'époque est sans doute la magie sans baguette qui grâce à… _Lit une voix derrière le dos d'Harry. »

Ce dernier sursauta en refermant brusquement son livre.

« C'est donc ça que tu lisais depuis tout à l'heure ? Demanda Ron. »

Le brun ne lui répondit pas et envoya un regard froid à son ami qui reprenait place.

« Tu as décidé de ne pas laisser tomber ?

- En effet ! Confirma-t-il en reprenant la page de son livre.

- Harry quand je te disais de ne pas abandonner cela voulait dire qu'il fallait que tu gardes espoir car Dumbledore et le Ministère feraient tout pour la retrouver.

- Dumbledore et le Ministère ? Répéta Harry en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, Dumbledore et le Ministère ! Et pas toi !

- Vois-tu Ron… Commença Harry d'un air dur et d'une voix calme, j'ai décidé de me mettre au travail…

- Je le vois bien là !

- Je ne vais pas rester à croiser les bras et attendre que les autres se décident à la retrouver, parce que je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais les choses n'avancent pas.

- Quelque chose me dit que tu vas encore commettre une énorme bêtise…

- Eh bien pour une fois non ! Ron ! Reprit Harry d'un air déterminé. Tu marches avec moi ou pas dans cette recherche. Si non, laisse-moi les continuer tout seul. »

Ron le regarda et en soufflant il lui déclara :

« Très bien… Qu'as-tu trouvé alors ?

- Je pense que mes recherches ont enfin abouti à quelque chose aujourd'hui… Répondit Harry.

- Depuis la première attaque lors du bal de Saint Valentin, on est plusieurs à se dire que c'est très étrange que les mangemorts puissent pratiquer la magie sans baguette.

- Hum hum…

- Tu viens de lire ce que j'ai trouvé de très intéressant. La magie sans baguette est de nos jours désignée comme étant une pratique nécessitant beaucoup d'énergie et de puissance.

- Pourquoi ? C'est faux ? Demanda Ron interloqué.

- Non pas du tout ! C'est bien vrai… mais on oublie que cette forme de magie remonte à des siècles voire des milliers d'années plus tôt…

- Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Attends j'y arrive. La magie sans baguette est une forme de magie ancienne, tu te rappelles que les mangemorts se battaient aussi avec des épées ? Ron acquiesça. Cela veut donc dire que nous avons à faire à des sorciers qui font un retour à l'ancien temps. En plus de ça, leurs sortilèges ne sont mentionnés nulle part, par contre je trouve des dérivés de leur sort et nos sorts ne marchent pas vraiment sur eux.

- Ta mère t'a protégé avec un sort très ancien… Se rappela Ron.

- Exactement ! Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont à leur tour protégés par des rituels anciens.

- Et que fait-on alors de leurs sortilèges ? Questionna le gryffondor avide d'en savoir plus.

- Il y a deux possibilités… Soit ils ont inventé leurs propres sorts ou soit leurs sortilèges est un mixte de ce qui est déjà connue du monde sorcier et de leur invention. Le plus important à retenir, Ron… c'est que nous avons à faire avec des gens certes de notre époque mais qui utilisent la magie et les coutumes anciennes, oubliées de beaucoup de personnes, pour nous attaquer. »

Harry prit un temps d'arrêt, fixant le regard incrédule de Ron.

« Malgré leur retour à je-ne-sais-quelle-époque ils ont une longueur d'avance sur nous. Il faut dès à présent que nous sachions comment contrer leurs sorts.

- Cela paraissait pourtant évident… S'exclama Ron. Tous ces indices… !

- Nous avons toujours tendance à aller chercher dans la difficulté, ils ont été malins et ont joué sur la simplicité. Personne n'aurait fait le rapprochement entre notre époque et l'ancien temps.

- Que doit-on faire pour l'instant ?

- Chercher de quelle période proviennent leurs sorts et tout le reste.

- De quelle période proviennent quoi ? Demanda une voix. »

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Gregory qui était arrivé et avait les mains dans les poches. Il lui envoya un regard haineux que le jeune poufsouffle lui retourna gentiment.

« Il ne me semble pas que tu ai été invité dans notre conversation…

- Je passais par là et je vous ai entendu.

- Gregory il serait mieux que tu t'en ailles. Prévint Ron.

- Et pourquoi ça ? »

Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil.

« Vous avez sûrement dû trouver quelque chose qui aiderait à sauver Hermione.

- Ne parle pas d'elle… Fit Harry en serrant les dents.

- Et depuis quand je ne le devrais pas ?

- Depuis que tu l'as laissé à la portée des mangemorts !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on s'est disputé ! Se défendit Gregory.

- Mais c'est de ta faute si aujourd'hui elle n'est plus à Poudlard, Jefferson. »

Gregory sourit alors qu'Harry se levait, Ron les regardait puis décida de se lever au cas où les deux hommes en viendraient aux mains.

« Tu es jaloux Potter ! Cracha Gregory.

- Ah oui ? Jaloux ?

- Tu n'as jamais supporté de me voir avec Hermione et pourtant… J'étais là quand vous deux vous la rejetiez tout simplement à cause d'une divergence d'opinion ! Elle a apprit à me faire confiance et s'est ouverte à moi. Nous avons finit par nous aimer et j'ai pu lui donner toute la tendresse et l'amour qu'elle méritait. Ce que vous n'avez pas su faire ! Hermione est à moi à présent, je l'aime et elle m'aime !

- Elle ne t'appartient pas !

- Oh que si elle est à moi Potter ! Et ça te ronge l'esprit de savoir qu'elle est avec moi. Tu es tellement épris d'elle que tu as décidé de la mettre dans ton lit, Ron sursauta de surprise, et tu as bien réussit. Mais sache que ça n'a pas marché, cette nuit que vous avez passé ensemble ne signifiait rien pour elle car elle n'éprouve que du mépris pour toi Potter.

- Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, Jefferson… Avertit Harry.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de m'en faire. Nous allons avoir un bébé et allons vivre ensemble, loin de ces gens qui se prétendent être ses amis. Nous allons nous marier et rien que cette idée te fait vomir.

- Tu as raison, reprit Harry d'un air dégoûté, ça me fait vomir de savoir qu'une fille telle qu'Hermione puisse passer le reste de sa vie avec un être aussi abject que toi… tu ne la mérites pas.

- Le fait est que c'est moi qu'elle a choisi, rappela Gregory en se pointant du doigt, et il va falloir que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne Potter. Hermione et moi allons devenir parents, le fruit de notre amour sera bientôt là et même toi ne pourras rien y changer.

- Tu n'es qu'une pourriture Jefferson. Jura le gryffondor.

- Moins que toi Potter ! »

Sur ces mots le poufsouffle s'en alla, les mains dans les poches la mine satisfaite de ce qu'il venait de dire. Harry, lui, était si furieux que les traits de son visage se défiguraient par la haine qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis de ce dernier. Ron, par contre, gardait sur son visage un air de surprise dû à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'assit, toujours sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« Heureusement que le bruit de la salle a couvert votre altercation… Dit-il pour commencer un début de conversation.

- Je hais cette personne… Murmura Harry pour lui-même, les mains à présent posées avec dureté sur la table, la tête baissée.

- Et c'est réciproque, fit Ron qui n'en revenait toujours pas. »

Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles, les deux jeunes hommes ne dirent rien. Puis Ron reprit impatient.

« Alors comme ça tu as couché avec Hermione, le soir du Bal de Noël ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- J'ai fais le rapprochement entre ce qu'il a dit et ton explication stupide : _«_ _J'avais envie de voir comment c'était de dormir à la belle étoile… »_. Je ne suis pas idiot ! Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

- Tu m'imagines en train de te dire que j'ai passé une nuit avec Hermione alors qu'on passait notre temps à se mépriser ? C'était une belle erreur, je ne pouvais pas te le dire.

_- C'était _une belle erreur… Répéta Ron. Ca ne l'est plus ?

- Non, je pensais avoir commis une bêtise mais finalement après ça on ne peut plus revenir en arrière.

- Après quoi ?

- Hermione est enceinte.

- Oui ça je l'avais compris, mais… »

Ron fut de nouveau hébété. Il se prit la tête dans les mains en la secouant puis regarda Harry.

« Non ! C'est pas vrai ! Ne me dis pas que…

- Si, cet enfant est de moi et d'Hermione.

- Comment peux-tu en être sûr ?

- J'ai fais des recherches et il s'est passé quelque chose il y a quelques semaines qui ont prouvé que j'étais le père du bébé. Avoua Harry. »

Il entreprit alors de lui raconter, le phénomène étrange qui s'était passé lors de sa bagarre avec Gregory aux Trois Balais.

**Début FLASH BACK **

_« Gre…gre…greg…commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. S'il te plaît…arrête ! »_

_Elle le suppliait presque mais cela n'était pas suffisant. Le jeune homme commença à ouvrir la bouche pour prononcer le sort quand Harry regarda Hermione dans les yeux. A ce moment précis le sort dévia et alla se projeter contre une vitre qui éclata tandis que Gregory fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui._

**Fin FLASH BACK**

Cet échange l'avait perturbé mais il avait misé ça sur la puissance qu'Hermione dégageait à cause de son bébé. Cependant, il y a quelques jours il cherchait un moyen de savoir qui était le père de l'enfant. Ce moment lui était instantanément revenu à l'esprit et il avait alors tenter de trouver un livre qui pourrait éventuellement parler de ça. Avec chance, il avait facilement trouvé. Il avait alors découvert que lorsqu'une femme était enceinte et suffisamment puissante, son bébé était capable de ressentir le danger de la mère et du père. Un lien se créait alors et le bébé protégeait ses parents. Mais cela n'arrivait que très rarement car ce procédé prenait énormément d'énergie au bébé surtout quand c'était en début de grossesse. Le bébé pourtant si petit dans le ventre d'Hermione, lui avait alors en quelques sortes sauvé la vie car il avait senti son père en danger. Depuis ce jour, le jeune homme était plus décidé que jamais à retrouver la mère de son enfant.

« Comment feras-tu si Hermione persiste à croire que c'est Gregory ?

- Elle finira par le savoir de toute évidence… Elle sentira ce lien qui nous unis. Répondit Harry.

- Gregory a raison, remarqua Ron, tu as l'air bien plus attaché à Hermione que tu essaierais de faire croire.

- C'est tout de même la mère de fon futur enfant…

- Ca va bien plus loin… N'essaie pas de refouler tes sentiments Harry. Hermione est importante à tes yeux et ça se voit… Il semble que vos disputes sont d'un lointain passé… »

Harry réfléchit un instant et conclut que Ron avait bien raison. Il semblerait que l'annonce de sa future paternité l'eut rapproché d'Hermione et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. De plus s'il ne tenait pas vraiment à elle, pourquoi voudrait-il à tout prix annuler le mariage entre les deux prétendus amants ?

* * *

Quelque part dans le Royaume-Uni, Hermione était assise à sa coiffeuse attendant que l'elfe ait terminé de la coiffer. Depuis quelques minutes elle n'arrêtait pas de souffler d'impatience et ne cessait de demander si ce serait bientôt fini. L'elfe très timide lui répondait d'une toute petite voix où l'on sentait la peur que serait en effet bientôt fini. Peut-être était-ce dû à l'ambiance des lieux ou peut-être dû à ces hormones mais la jeune fille d'habitude si dévouée et défendant sans cesse la cause des Elfes de Maisons était à présent très désagréable et réagissait avec impertinence.

« Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire qui il y aura à ce fameux banquet ? Redemanda Hermione d'une voix froide.

- Leangy ne peut rien dire à Miss Granger, répéta l'elfe d'une toute petite voix, le Maître lui en a défendu. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir à travers le miroir et la pauvre créature baissa aussitôt les yeux pour retourner à son travail. Quelques instants plus tard, la jeune femme était coiffée et maquillée et il ne lui restait plus qu'à se vêtir. Leangy lui présenta alors une robe bleue nuit en velours et qui semblait très lourde.

« Il fait affreusement chaud ! S'offusqua Hermione assise sur le lit en peignoir. »

Alors il s'ensuivit une série de robes qui passèrent entre les mains d'Hermione avant d'être remises dans la grande penderie par l'elfe. Il semblait que ce soit définitivement ses hormones qui la mettaient dans une humeur aussi désagréable. Elle refusait catégoriquement les différentes robes que lui proposait Leangy tout en lançant des remarques exacerbant. Cela promettait d'être long.

« Je peux très bien me débrouiller toute seule ! » S'exclama Hermione à l'égard de deux mangemorts qui s'étaient décidés à la prendre par les bras pour l'emmener à la salle où aurait lieu le banquet.

Il avait fallut du temps avant qu'elle ne trouve une robe qui lui plaise et étrangement cette robe lui allait comme un gant et prenait en compte l'arrondi de son ventre. A son avis, ce nouveau Lord avait dû prévoir tous ces vêtements et elle se demandait bien qui avait bien pu lui donner autant d'information sur la taille de ses vêtements. La personne aurait dû aussi tiré un mot sur ses goûts soit dit en passant.

Elle avait finalement opté pour une robe longue – comme toutes les autres – de couleur rose bonbon aux longues manches trois quarts et parsemés de dentelles ici et là. La robe descendait sur ces épaules et son bustier remontait légèrement sa poitrine gonflée par la grossesse. La robe était très évasive au niveau de la taille tout comme l'étaient les vêtements de l'ancien temps. Ses cheveux dorés qui reviraient quelque peu sur le brun étaient ramenés sur le côté et tombaient en de somptueuses boucles. Elle devait s'avouer que Leangy avait fait du bon travail et son maquillage rosé lui donnait un air de femme-enfant.

Elle arriva devant ce qui semblait être la salle et remercia sarcastiquement ses deux « gardes du corps ». On lui ouvrit la porte et elle pénétra dans l'immense salle. Si elle avait des incertitudes auparavant elle n'en avait plus du tout à présent. Ces hommes vivaient encore à l'époque de la Cour du Roi. Tous ces mangemorts étaient vêtus de manière certes très différentes mais semblables au niveau du style. Ils avaient ressortis les culottes, les vieilles chemises à collerette, les longues vestes, les bottes toutes bien cirées et vernis mais ils n'avaient pas de coiffe. A la place, ils portaient tous des masques s'arrêtant au bout du nez, différents permettant ainsi de cacher leurs visages. Hermione put voir aussi quelques femmes parmi les hommes, sans doute des femmes de mangemorts pensait-elle, habillées avec des robes comme la sienne mais qui avaient plus de froufrous, de dentelle et de volume. Elles aussi tenaient à garder l'anonymat.

Ce qui la laissa encore plus ébahie fut sûrement le décor. Il n'y avait alors aucun doute que le Nouveau Lord aimait le luxe et il savait le faire ressentir. La salle était très illuminée grâce à des chandeliers posés sur les tables ou encore accrochés sur les murs. Au plafond était un immense lustre faite de bougies. Les murs étaient de couleurs rouge et or ce qui contrastait fortement avec le reste de la demeure et bien évidemment avec leur statut de mangemort – le rouge et or étant les couleurs de Gryffondor. Plusieurs tableaux d'arts qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant moldu étaient accrochés aux murs. Une immense et longue table était dressée sur le côté gauche, nappée d'une nappe en or où différentes arabesques s'entrelaçaient faisant des contrastes de cette couleur. Des bougies ainsi que des pots de roses rouges étaient posés dessus, les assiettes en porcelaines et les couverts en argent avaient été placés avec précision par les elfes de maisons. Dans le reste de la salle, quelques fauteuils, aux bordures royalistes, traînaient par-ci et là. Le sol en bois verni était jonché de pétales de fleurs. Différentes sculptures étaient visibles vers le fond de la salle notamment une statue d'un démon sculpté dans de l'or, prenant la même position que Cupidon et tenait l'identique arc. Hermione frissonna à la vue de cette « œuvre » et essaya de chasser le sous-entendu.

La jeune femme avait du mal à cerner ce Keyrath car apparemment il ne rejetait pas ce qui provenait du monde moldu. La magie de ce lieu résidait uniquement dans la matière. Cela changeait de Voldemort qui haïssait tout ce qui avait attrait aux moldu et n'avait aucun goût. Et cela faisait bien du mal à Hermione de l'admettre mais ce nouveau Lord là avait énormément de goût mais il ne fallait pas qu'elle se laisse dépasser par ça, car l'idée d'un retour aux vieilles choses restait inquiétante.

Elle se décida à avancer, puis descendit le petit escalier en remontant sa robe. Une fois arrivée en bas, elle parcoura la salle du regard. Les mangemorts discutaient entre eux et elle aurait très bien pu se mettre à crier qu'on ne la remarquerait pas. Pourtant sa robe rose ne devait pas passer autant inaperçue… Cela la soulageait, elle ne serait pas l'attention de tous ces êtres mauvais au moins. Elle alla se perdre dans la foule et trouva son chemin vers la table d'apéritif ou des mets trônaient et attisait la gourmandise de la jeune fille. Au moment où elle prenait un verre, une voix qu'elle connaissait bien lui chuchota dans son oreille :

« Il n'est pas très prudent pour une femme enceinte de boire de l'alcool…

- Comment ça ? Il n'y a que ça ?

- N'oubliez pas que vous êtes chez les mangemorts… »

Elle se retourna et lui sourit.

« Avec ce décor, j'oubliais presque où j'étais. »

Il passa sa main sur le verre et celui-ci se remplit de liquide orange. Hermione leva un œil interrogateur.

« C'est du jus de citrouille, vous pouvez boire. La rassura-t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête en signe de remerciement et but une gorgée de son jus.

« En quelle honneur est cette soirée ? Demanda Hermione

- Le maître nous en touchera un mot au moment de dîner.

- Le maître vous l'appelez ? Rit Hermione froidement

- Nous sommes en public, souvenez-vous en ! Murmura-t-il furieusement. »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir puis but une nouvelle gorgée de son verre.

« Je dois vous présenter quelqu'un. Annonça-t-il. Je reviens, attendez-moi quelques instants. »

Puis il disparut dans la mêlée, ce qui intrigua Hermione. Il revint, en effet, quelques moments plus tard accompagné d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux gris. Ce dernier affichait un mince rictus aux lèvres et fixait la jeune femme d'un regard qui fit la trembler. Il s'approcha d'elle et la salua.

« Bonsoir Miss Granger… »

Il lui fit un lent baisemain et releva son visage près de celui de la gryffondor.

« Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontré ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Peut-être bien… »

Elle retira violemment sa main et se tourna vers Matthew.

« Qui est cet homme ?

- Ce sera votre cavalier de la soirée…

- Quoi ! »

Hermione ouvrit de stupeur la bouche et regarda alternativement Matthew et l'homme.

« A quoi rime tout ça ? S'exclama-t-elle furieusement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être _escortée _! De plus je ne connais même pas cet individu !

- Nous nous sommes rencontré à quelques reprises… »

La jeune femme recula pour mieux l'observer. Il lui semblait certes très familier mais elle n'aurait su mettre le doigt sur la personne à qui il lui faisait penser.

« Je ne serai pas votre cavalière !

- Matthew tu n'aurais pas pu la prévenir avant de sorte qu'elle ne fasse pas de caprice devant moi ! S'énerva le mangemort.

- La ferme ! Répliqua Matthew. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi ! »

Hermione n'avait jamais vu Matthew aussi énervé et surtout aussi vulgaire.

« Je ne savais pas que les mangemorts étaient aussi familier entre eux. Remarqua-t-elle.

- C'est-à-dire que nous nous connaissons déjà depuis un long moment. Informa son « ami » »

Le mangemort acquiesça.

« J'en conclus alors que vous n'êtes pas mangemort aussi.

_- Je_ ne le suis pas… Confirma Matthew

_- Nous_ ne le sommes pas… ! Rectifia l'autre. »

Matthew lui lança un regard qui en disait long.

« Qui me dit que je peux vous faire confiance ? Demanda Hermione

- Aurais-je oublié de vous dire que vous êtes ravissante Miss Granger ? Complimenta l'ami de Matthew en souriant. »

La jeune femme ne se laissa pas démonter par ça et haussa un sourcil. Elle soupira.

« La même répartie que Matthew je suppose que je peux vous faire un peu confiance. Concéda-t-elle.

- Vous ne le regretterez pas. »

Elle inspira profondément d'appréhension.

« Votre visage me dit quelque chose, c'est étrange…

- Vous aurez toute la soirée pour y penser… »

Hermione n'avait pas fait attention mais Matthew s'était éclipsé. Elle sentit une sensation de peur à l'intérieur d'elle car elle se trouvait face à un inconnu… enfin inconnu pour le moment. Elle se mit alors à s'éventer de la main pour évacuer des bouffées de chaleur.

« Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud ?

- Si il fait très chaud… Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. »

Hermione comprenant le sous-entendu s'écarta de lui.

« Vous êtes mon cavalier mais je vous ne donne pas l'autorisation de vous approchez de moi ! Prévint-elle.

- Ne soyez pas si farouche… »

La jeune femme leva la main prête à le gifler mais il la retint.

« Lâchez-moi !

- Si vous décidez de vous calmer… »

Cette scène lui rappela celle de sa rencontre avec Matthew. Elle décida d'abaisser sa main et il s'approcha encore d'elle en lui caressant tendrement la joue. Hermione frissonna et le regarda curieusement.

« Tu es si belle… Murmura-t-il.

- Depuis quand me tutoyez-vous ? »

Il se recula comme brûlé et s'excusa rapidement. Un bruit les fit sortir de leur causerie. Hermione leva les yeux en l'air quand elle s'aperçut le silence soudain de la salle, leur Maître venait de faire son entrée. Sans plus d'attente, tout le monde se mit à faire une révérence à laquelle la jeune femme reste debout en les regardant. Keyrath la vit de loin mais ne s'en soucia point. En plus de la veste, le Lord portait une longue cape rouge et verte en fourrure digne des rois. Il possédait aussi une canne où sortait une tête de cobra à sa main. Il se dirigea vers la table où son siège avait été disposé. Un siège plus grand, plus décoré et mit en bout de table pour affirmer sa supériorité. Une fois qu'il fut installé, les mangemorts se redressèrent ainsi que les femmes.

« Allons dîner… Invita son cavalier. »

Il la prit par la taille et cette fois-ci elle ne broncha pas et l'amena à table. Il lui proposa une chaise où elle s'assit et il prit place à ses côtés. Le lord se leva quelques instants après.

« Je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir abandonner vos postes pour venir à ce banquet, mes chers amis. »

Les mangemorts applaudirent.

« Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi tant de cérémonie… Ce soir nous célébrons notre avancée dans notre victoire. Il y a quelques jours une jeune femme a atterrie chez nous, nous faisant l'immense honneur d'être présente parmi nous… Il s'agit de Mlle Granger. Annonça-t-il en lui adressant un regard poli. »

La jeune femme sentit tous les regards posés sur elle. Elle envoya un regard de haine à leur maître. Il parlait d'elle comme si elle avait choisi de son propre gré de venir ici alors que s'en était tout autre. Elle se leva alors perdant tout sang-froid.

« Tout le plaisir n'est pas pour moi…

- Vraiment Miss Granger ? Dit le Lord. Regardez. »

Il leva sa main vers un mangemort et lui envoya plusieurs doloris, Hermione sursautait à chaque sort lancé. La douleur se lisait sur le visage de la victime qui retenait ses cris. Puis le mangemort se sentit tout à coup étouffé et Keyrath lui envoya le sort mortel. D'un coup de main il fit disparaître le corps. Il avait tué sans aucun scrupule. Le reste des mangemorts attablés avaient regardé la scène avec plaisir.

« Voilà ce qui arrive avec les gens impertinents de votre espèce, lança-t-il froidement, veuillez vous rasseoir. »

Hermione se rassit sans problème gardant les yeux fixés sur la place du mangemort disparut. Se rappelant la scène, elle eut une nausée et elle plaqua la main sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de vomir.

« Sachez que vous allez rester ici pour un moment jusqu'à la naissance de votre enfant. Continua-t-il. Vous apprendrez à respecter vos supérieurs car pensez bien que ni Dumbledore ni les Aurors ne vous retrouveront. Acceptez votre nouvelle demeure, vous êtes bien accueillie… Tout le monde ne peut pas s'offrir ce luxe. »

Il se rassit sous les acclamations de ses alliés. Hermione restait toujours sous le choc de la scène et des paroles lancées. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement ici. Il fallait que Dumbledore fasse son maximum pour la sortir de là, où elle deviendrait folle. Elle se rendit compte qu'en un seul instant il avait réussit à la déstabiliser. En un instant elle ne se sentait plus la force de continuer à lutter. Mais elle se le devait. Elle ne voulait pas que son bébé naisse dans un tel endroit, entouré de gens malfamés. Elle sursauta quand son cavalier se pencha en lui disant :

« Mangez, n'ayez crainte. »

Elle ne se fit pas prier, elle se servit abondamment de nourriture et mangea deux fois plus que les autres invités. Manger lui ferait oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Elle savait que c'était imprudent, que la nourriture fût peut-être empoisonnée, mais plus elle mangeait plus elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait horriblement faim. Ces derniers jours elle n'avait pas fait attention à sa nutrition et cela n'était pas bon pour l'enfant. Aujourd'hui compensa toutes les autres fois. Le dessert fût sans doute le moment qu'elle préféra. Un immense gâteau au chocolat, ainsi qu'une pièce montée à la fraise faisaient amplement l'affaire. Le tout accompagné de champagne et de crème anglaise. Une fois que tout le monde eût fini de manger, ils se levèrent pour aller s'asseoir sur les canapés. Le mangemort la guida puis s'assit près d'elle.

« Il me semble que le dîner vous a plu…

- J'avais faim. Répondit Hermione d'un air absent.

- Qui cherchez-vous ? Demanda-t-il brusquement. »

La future maman tourna violemment la tête.

« Matthew. Cela pose-t-il un problème ?

- Je suis votre cavalier de la soirée, pas Matthew. »

Hermione tourna la tête pour montrer que cela lui importait peu. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes assis dans le canapé – lui, la regardant attentivement, et elle, observant les gens. Quelques hommes et femmes avaient rejoints la piste et dansaient sur de longues valses. D'autres personnes étaient assises fumant de longues pipes et étrangement, elle ne sentait pas l'odeur de la fumée. Keyrath était assis à son trône avec un long cigare et parlait à quelques mangemorts – sans doute de nouveaux plans. Elle se tourna du côté de son cavalier.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ? »

Il se leva et en se mettant à genoux devant elle, il lui proposa une main en lui demandant :

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse, Miss Granger ? »

Sur un ton aussi solennel, la jeune femme ne put refuser et prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Ils se levèrent et l'emmena au centre de la salle. Il la fit tourner sur elle-même ce qui lui décocha un rire. Il sourit et la ramena vers elle. Ils se mirent alors à danser sur les valses, sa robe tournant avec eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il lui dit :

« Vous êtes une magnifique danseuse.

- Vous n'êtes pas mal comme partenaire… »

Il lui sourit et la rapprocha de son corps sur un temps d'arrêt. Hermione trembla et croisa les yeux clairs de son cavalier. Ils repartirent sur la musique, les yeux dans les yeux. Hermione se gifla mentalement, en pensant à Gregory. Que faisait-elle ? Son petit ami n'apprécierait sûrement pas de voir sa copine danser avec un autre et être aussi… proches. Malgré tout cela elle ne put s'empêcher de continuer à danser avec cet homme car il fallait l'avouer, il lui tenait bonne compagnie.

Les musiques s'enchaînèrent sur lesquelles Hermione et son compagnon dansèrent et sur lesquelles ils riaient ensemble. Puis la musique finit et une autre démarra. Les deux partenaires s'étaient arrêtés.

« J'ai passé un bon moment… Avoua Hermione en levant la tête.

- Moi aussi… »

Il rapprocha son visage du sien. Hermione sentit sa respiration s'accélérer.

« Que faîtes-vous ? Chuchota-t-elle. »

Il ne répondit pas et frôla ses lèvres. Hermione demeura immobile. Il l'embrassa alors rapidement, la jeune femme se recula enfin.

« Je ne peux pas…

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis fiancée. Déclara-t-elle. »

L'homme sourit.

« Je suis fatiguée… annonça-t-elle, je pense que je vais y aller. »

Il la retînt par le bras.

« Puis-je vous offrir un dernier verre ? »

Elle hésita et finit par accepter se maudissant. Elle alla s'asseoir et son cavalier revint très vite. Il lui tendit le verre et s'assit. Elle le but d'un trait et le regarda.

« C'est impressionnant la manière dont j'ai l'impression de vous connaître.

- Cherchez bien dans votre esprit vous trouverez bien… L'aida-t-il. »

Elle se secoua la tête essayant d'organiser ses idées.

« Puis-je vous raccompagner à présent ? Proposa-t-il. »

Elle accepta, se sentant tout à coup, horriblement fatiguée. Elle quitta alors les rires bruyants de la salle ainsi que la musique qui commençait à avoir un effet de somnolence. Une fois sortit, elle sentit sa tête lui tourner. Il s'inquiéta alors en lui demandant si elle allait bien et elle répondit que oui. Arrivés à sa porte il se pencha vers elle.

« J'ai été ravi de passer la soirée avec vous. »

Elle lui sourit, puis se tourna vers sa porte. Il la prit par la taille, dégagea ses cheveux et l'embrassa lentement dans le coup. Hermione légèrement sonnée ne se défit pas.

« Mais enfin qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Chut… ne dit rien. Je vous trouve forte attirante… Souffla-t-il. »

Elle remarqua d'abord l'alternance du tutoiement et du vouvoiement puis sursauta au souvenir de la dernière réplique.

_« Vous...vous devez être entrain de délirer...je...Bafouilla-t-elle._

_- Je ne délire pas. Susurra-t-il. Je vous trouve forte attirante... »_

« Travis ! »

Elle le sentit sourire dans son coup et elle se dégagea. Il la retint en la tournant face à lui. Il plongea son regard dans le sien, Hermione sentit son esprit divaguer. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement. Il trouva alors le chemin vers son épaule dénudé et Hermione les yeux fermés, l'esprit confus dit :

« Vous ne pouvez pas… arrêtez… »

Il continua son petit manège et la prit dans ses bras. Il la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la posa sur le lit et impatient il l'embrassa de nouveau cette fois-ci avec plus de violence comme si cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait ça. Hermione alors totalement inconsciente et n'étant plus elle-même répondit à son baiser en posant ses mains sur les joues de Travis. Elle ne le repoussa même pas quand il défit sa robe et l'allongea par la suite…

* * *

Dans la pénombre de la Tour des Gryffonors, Harry était assis sur le fauteuil, un gros livre sur les genoux. Le feu de la cheminée, face à lui apportait la lumière nécessaire pour lire. La salle Commune était vide en cette heure très tardive de la nuit et la fatigue se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme. Il enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux puis les remit afin de poursuivre sa lecture. Il entendit des bruits de pas provenir du dortoir des filles. Il leva la tête pour voir apparaître Lavande Brown en chemise de nuit. Elle se figea un instant pensant qu'elle serait seule, puis vînt s'asseoir à côté de Harry. Elle resserra son peignoir autour d'elle et fixa les flammes. Le brun se tourna vers elle.

« Tu ne trouves pas le sommeil ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- En effet… Répondit-elle en lui adressant un regard »

Harry put alors voir qu'elle aussi avait les traits tirés.

« Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu ne dors pas j'imagine…

- A quoi cela servirait-il ? »

Harry ferma son livre et s'approcha d'elle.

« Les autres te trouvent différente depuis quelques semaines… Commença-t-il. »

Les yeux de Lavande se mirent à se remplir de larmes. Elle retourna son regard vers les flammes.

« Mon père s'est fait attaqué par des mangemorts il y a quelques semaines et… Dit-elle la voix tremblante. »

Harry appréhenda la suite.

« Il va bientôt succomber à ses blessures ! Lâcha-t-elle en pleurant. »

Le jeune gryffondor la prit alors dans ses bras afin de la réconforter. Ses pleurs se faisaient incontrôlables et il sut alors que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle se retenait. Il lui frotta le dos en signe de compassion.

« Je comprends Lavande à quel point ça doit être dur… »

Elle s'écarta de lui, reniflant.

« Je suis enfant unique et nous avons toujours vécu ensemble tous les trois, ma mère, mon père et moi. Il a toujours été là pour moi… Avoua-t-elle. Je ressens déjà comme un vide au fond de moi et je n'ose imaginer ce que cela sera quand il ne sera plus parmi nous…

- Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé à Seamus ?

- Il m'aurait pris en pitié et c'est la dernière chose que je veux !

- Lavande, Seamus sera là pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Si tu as envie de pleurer ne refoule pas tes larmes, tu te fais encore plus de mal… Conseilla Harry. Certes tu dois être forte mais n'essaie pas de passer un trait sur ce que tu ressens. C'est une épreuve difficile à passer mais étant bien entouré tu t'en sortiras… »

Elle laissa à nouveau couler quelques larmes dans les bras d'Harry en le remerciant doucement. Après quelques minutes elle se détacha de lui et lui sourit. Elle posa son regard sur le bouquin que son ami lisait.

« Tu cherches un moyen de retrouver Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui et c'est pas facile ! Admit Harry.

- Retrouve-là vite ! »

Elle avait prononcé cette phrase d'un ton rapide, dur et presque suppliant ce qui surpris Harry.

« Pourquoi ?

- Vous allez tellement bien ensemble et je sais que tu souffriras énormément si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose…

- Lavande… Hermione est avec Gregory ! Rappela Harry.

- Je ne l'ai jamais aimé celui-là. Il ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance. Harry leva un sourcil étonné de cet aveu. Oui ! Tu n'es pas le seul à le détester… Hermione et toi êtes fait pour être ensemble.

- Ne dis pas ça…

- Harry, quand tu la regardes ça veut tout dire et crois-moi c'est réciproque. Il se passe quelque chose entre vous deux qu'il n'y a pas entre elle et Gregory. »

Harry sourit à cette révélation.

« Sors là vite de cette situation… Reprit Lavande sur le même ton dur. »

Les deux camarades gryffondors se mirent à regarder les flammes qui dansaient dans l'antre de la cheminée, pensant chacun aux jours avenirs et au dénouement de leurs histoires.

**Basile : **Salut et désolée avant tout parce que tu es l'un de mes premiers lecteurs et désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre, enfin… Tu fais bien de dire car tes doutes se sont confirmés, les ennuis ne font que commencer et pas seulement pour Hermione mais pour Harry aussi. Tu n'as pas confiance en Gregory, tu n'es pas le seul Harry et maintenant Lavande adhère à votre groupe lol ! Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry et Hermione ont passé la plus grosse partie de l'épreuve en ce qui concerne leur relation. Les choses rentreront dans l'ordre… Kisses !

**Chalia90 : **Merci chalia lol et au fait félicitation pour ta fic en passant. Ma fiction est du Harry/Hermione ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez kisses, le couple arrive !

**Evane : **Ahlallala quel bonheur de t'avoir en tant que lectrice evane (quoi ? tu crois que je mens ?) tu me donnes la force, l'envie, le couraaaaaaage pour écrire cette fiction ! Sans toi evane… je ne suis rien… Bien, après t'avoir fait tant d'éloge pour remercier sa seigneurie je réponds à ta review en te disant que pour le sexe du bébé est un secret et ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sera pas des jumeaux ou jumelles. Allez kisses je t'adore !

**DarkMione : **Vous aviez raison, Harry est le père de l'enfant et j'ai vraiment hâte à cette confrontation entre Hermione et lui… Si j'ai été vicieuse pour la fin du chapitre 15, que suis-je pour ces deux chapitres là ? lol ! Bisous !

**Athenais : **L'attente entre mes chapitres est immensément longue, je l'avoue mais pour me pardonner je vous ai mis deux chapitres. Je t'assure que le mangemort à la fin du chapitre 15 n'est pas Gregory… Allez bisous !

**Pedro : **Merci pedro (j'ai une peluche en tigre que j'ai nommé pedro lol) et j'espère que cette suite a justement assouvi ta curiosité ! Kisses !

**Jenin : **Justement, on a l'habitude de voir dans les émissions télé des filles qui se sont fait violées soit par des gens qu'elles ne connaissaient pas soit justement par des gens qu'elles connaissaient. Mais c'est rare de montrer des jeunes femmes violées par leur mari et n'oublie pas que ces femmes là mettent du temps à dénoncer ce qui leur arrive parce qu'elles sont amoureuses. Leurs amours les empêchent de les quitter définitivement et elles en deviennent naïves. Hermione est naïve et amoureuse et en plus elle se sentait seule. Elle n'a pas eu d'autre choix que de se remettre avec lui en espérant qu'elle ne le regretterait pas. Et crois-moi c'est bien réaliste parce que plusieurs femmes sont dans le même cas qu'elle. Nous, nous ne comprenons pas mais elles si parce qu'on dit que l'amour rend aveugle. Allez bisous !

**Sydney : **Oups… ça fait presque un an que j'ai pas posté ! Lol encore désolée ! Malgré tout ce que vous pouvez dire Hermione et Gregory s'aiment et je suis impatiente de voir comment Harry va réussir à briser ce ménage car après c'est un Harry/Hermione… En ce qui concerne le sexe du bébé je ne dirai toujours rien ! lol Bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Le mangemort n'est ni Gregory ni Malefoy père ou fils lol. Je vous ai bien eu ! C'est juste un mangemort blond et sans importance lol. Hermione/Gregory que va devenir ce couple… vous le saurez bientôt ! Harry grandit et je peux te dire : enfin ! Il est plus responsable et ça c'est grâce à Ron et Sirius ! Je l'adore ! Kisses !

**Lana51 : **Justement on en ai à l'année prochaine et j'espère vraiment que cette fois-ci tu l'as ton examen! « Katie » la mère d'Hermione, lol. Non désolée la mère d'Hermione est une simple moldue qui s'appelle Ashley lol (enfin dans ma fic). Tu l'as vu le père du bébé est bien Harry, le mangemort est pas malfoyen mais juste insignifiant, et Harry/Hermione arrive bientôt ! Il faudrait d'abord qu'Hermione sorte de sa prison… pas si prison que ça ! Tout le monde cache des choses et Gregory n'échappe pas à la règle lol. Bonne question Lana : que s'est-il passé en Autriche ! Je vous le dirai, mais a priori il a juste étudié ! Une fille ça fait moins mal au dos ? lol Avec tout ce qui arrive à Hermione c'est un garçon alors lol ! Bouche cousue, Bisous !

**James Griffon : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça m'a beaucoup touchée et j'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Bisous !

**Anset : **Merci beaucoup Anset et il se pourrait bien que Gregory fasse souffrir Hermione… je ne sais pas il faut que je lui demande. Lol Bisous !

**Iris : **lol ! Iris, j'espère que ça t'a plu ! Kissss !

**Méli : **Une longue review pour une lectrice qui se pose beaucoup de questions et je suis sûre qu'en lisant encore plus attentivement tu pourrais trouver les réponses à tes questions lol. Alors pour commencer c'est vrai qu'au début Gregory n'était pas quelqu'un de saint mais peut-être a-t-il changé depuis lors… Hermione lui fait confiance… pourquoi ne nous le ferions pas ? Vous avez voulu qu'Harry soit le père de l'enfant, vous avez gagnez c'est bien lui et les deux le savent à présent. Drago n'est pas le mangemort qui a agressé Hermione lol, ensuite c'est bien que tu ai fais un rapprochement entre Katrina et Ben t'es bien la première… mais doit-il y avoir un lien ? Harry n'est pas du tout fan de Gregory et c'est réciproque, j'ai bien dit qu'une violente altercation allait avoir entre eux et ça a déjà commencé et ce n'est pas près de se terminer. Gregory mangemort ou pas ? On le verra bien… Enormes Bisous ! PS : Oui je suis fan du couple Harry/Hermione !

**Salcilia : **Harry est pour l'instant dans une situation plus avantageuse que celle d'Hermione. C'est lui le père. Alors qu'Hermione est avec un homme qui se croit être le père et pense qu'Harry ne pense même pas à sa probabilité paternelle. Elle est dans un sacré pétrin et ses histoires avec les mangemorts ne font que commencer. Bisous !

**Lesreveuses01 : **C'est gentil, ta review m'a fait plaisir. En effet j'essaie de prendre du temps pour faire évoluer leurs sentiments et les évènements et c'est vrai que c'est très long. J'ai une amie à chaque fois elle vient me voir et me dit : Harry et Hermione sont ensemble ? Je lui dit non, elle me fait rappele-moi quand ils seront ensemble lol ! Mais malgré tout elle continue à lire les chapitres mais ai vraiment impatiente. Gregory n'est pas blond lol donc c'est pas lui le mangemort ! Kisses !

**Magyar Potter : **Eh bien Magyar Potter, ta thèse sur le bébé d'Hermione s'est affirmée complètement vraie et tu as pu le voir dans le chapitre 17. En effet quand Hermione ou Harry est en danger, le fœtus intervient mais seulement rarement. Gregory faux ? C'est vrai j'avoue que moi aussi je le trouve un peu faux mais sur quoi est-il faux ? Gros Bisous !

**Pauline : **Non, c'est pas Drago Malefoy lol ! Harry et Hermione vont plus se rapprocher ne t'inquiète pas ! Bisous !

**Sarah : **Merci beaucoup ! Kisses !

**Audrey : **Merci, merci lol ! Gros Bisous et j'espère que tu as aimé !

**Mlle Potter : **Tu haïs vraiment Gregory lol, c'est incroyable ! Sur ce point là tu t'entends bien avec Harry ! Allez kisses !

**Canellia : **Gregory n'est pas le Lord noir lol je vous le certifie… enfin vous avez pu le voir de vous-même. L'amour fait faire des choses parfois… Bisous !

**Ambre : **Lol, lol Ambre ! J'aime beaucoup ce nom lol ! Mais Ambre dans ma fic c'est la mère de Ben je crois ? Avec toutes ces menaces j'ai intérêt à faire attention ! Kisses !

**Kikou : **Oui, Harry est le père… en ce qui concerne sa cicatrice c'est simple… Voldemort a laissé une partie de lui dans Keyrath (nom complètement débile) donc c'est pour ça que Harry ressent le mal. Ce n'est pas Malefoy le mangemort mdrrr ! Bises Bisous !

**Ophé : **Merci beaucoup j'espère que ça t'a fait plaisir ! Gros Bisous !

**Draylove : **Lol Merci beaucoup ! Alors j'espère que tu t'es régalé aussi de la suite lol ! Kisses

**Une meuf du 94 : **Lol ! Non c'est pas Gregory qui a enlevé Hermione lol. Le bébé un garçon ? Ca reste un mystère ! Bisous !

**A LIRE**

Voilà c'est fini pour le moment. Alors plein de questions vous traversent l'esprit et surtout quelques révoltes.

Je commence, vous êtes tous content : Harry est le père du bébé. La manière dont Hermione le devine est assez bizarre mais en fait elle a couché avec Harry fin Décembre donc quand on lui dit que ça a un rapport avec son bébé depuis ce temps-là elle est pas bête.

Après je ne sais pas d'où est sortie cette idée pour le retour à je-ne-sais-quelle-époque mais bon c'est dur parce que moi l'ancien temps et la description c'est pas trop mon truc.

J'espère que vous vous souvenez, ensuite, tous de Travis (le leader) et si j'étais vous j'attendrais avant d'insulter Hermione de tous les noms d'oiseaux et je peux déjà vous dire qu'elle n'était vraiment pas consciente de ce qu'elle faisait et qu'elle commencera à avoir des doutes dès le prochain chapitre.

Enfin pour Lavande j'ai choisi simple j'espère vous avez pas oublié qu'elle était très impulsive, voilà son père va mourir. On le connaît pas c'est pas grave (oups je suis méchante). Et en ce qui concerne le fait qu'elle est toujours été une fan du couple Harry/Hermione voici quelques indices qui auraient pu vous mettre sur la piste :

_- Moi, non plus! Reprit Lavande. Mais bon, elle doit sûrement être malade. Tu sais où elle est toi, Harry? »_

_- Pourquoi tu me poses la question? Je devrais savoir où elle se trouve?_

_- Euh…c'est…Balbutia Lavande. Tu es son ami après tout! Non? _**(CHAPITRE 7)**

Et…

_« Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont, pourtant il fait beau… Le temps devrait jouer en leur faveur._

_- Tu devrais être contente, ton petit ami gagne. Fit Lavande d'un air hautain._

_- Tu sais très bien que je suis à 100 pour les gryffondors ! Se défendit Hermione._

_- Je sais… Assura sincèrement Lavande. » _**(CHAPITRE 14)**

Donc voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous souhaite de très bonnes vacances en ce qui me concerne je vais aux USA et j'espère que vous vous amuserez bien. Gros Bisous !

**_Girlofbutterfly_**


	18. L'examen de conscience

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : Les mots me manquent pour vous dire à quel point je suis désolée ! Oui je sais je m'excuse tout le temps mais bon au moins c'est sincère lol ! Si vous pouviez savoir à quel point j'ai honte et je sens qu'on va me tomber dessus ! Pour me faire pardonner je vous poste encore deux chapitres. J'en ai écrit trois pendant ses vacances mais il faut que j'écrive plus régulièrement. Avec les cours et tout c'est assez dur mais bon il y a plein d'auteurs qui le font je vois pas pourquoi moi je ne le ferai pas.

Etant donné que cela fait plusieurs mois que nous ne nous sommes pas vus je vous souhaite une très BONNE ANNEE, plein d'amour, de santé, de joie, de réussite et d'argent lol !

J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire mais avant ça je ferai un petit point sur Travis.

**Travis apparaît dans les chapitres 10 et 11 lors du Bal de St Valentin. C'est le leader mangemort qui attaque Hermione et fait un peu chier la troupe de Dumbledore. **

La mémoire rafraîchie ? Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 18 : L'examen de conscience

_« Vous ne pouvez pas… arrêtez… »_

_Il continua son petit manège et la prit dans ses bras. Il la souleva et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il la posa sur le lit et impatient il l'embrassa de nouveau cette fois-ci avec plus de violence comme si cela faisait un moment qu'il attendait ça. Hermione alors totalement inconsciente et n'étant plus elle-même répondit à son baiser en posant ses mains sur les joues de Travis. Elle ne le repoussa même pas quand il défit sa robe et l'allongea par la suite…_

Totalement perdus dans le feu de l'action, les deux amants du moment, avaient oubliés de refermer la porte afin de ne pas être dérangés par une quelconque personne. C'est ainsi que Matthew arriva, intrigué d'avoir vu Travis raccompagner Hermione depuis déjà plusieurs minutes et qui n'était toujours pas redescendu. L'inquiétude avait pris le pas, puis il se décida de monter à sa suite. La scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, lui fit manquer un battement.

Hermione gémissait sous les caresses de son cavalier, sa robe gisait à même le sol, à quelques mètres du lit, et Travis s'impatientait à explorer les courbes de son amante jusqu'alors inexplorées. La jeune femme ouvrit un instant les yeux et sursauta lorsqu'elle vit Matthew à la porte les observant furieusement.

« Travis…appela-t-elle. »

Ce dernier la regarda avec un sourire sur les lèvres tandis qu'Hermione fixait toujours Matthew, le rouge aux joues. Suivant son regard le brun se retourna et son sourire disparut aussitôt.

« Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je devrais plutôt te retourner la question !

- Ne vois-tu pas que tu es en train de nous interrompre ?

- Que lui as-tu fait Travis ? Interrogea Matthew entre ses dents. »

Hermione qui était jusqu'à présent muette, tourna subitement son regard vers l'homme qui se trouvait sur elle et reprit peu à peu ses esprits en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle se préparait à faire.

« Oh mon dieu… Murmura-t-elle. »

Matthew s'approcha du lit tandis qu'Hermione se défaisait de l'emprise de Travis. Ce dernier assez inquiet de l'attitude de la jeune fille tenta de se rapprocher d'elle.

« Ecoutez, je ne vous ai absolument… Commença-t-il.

- Comment avez-vous osé ? Coupa Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

- Ce n'était pas le but…

- Vous comptiez profiter de moi ? Ou bien terminer ce que vous aviez commencé à Poudlard ? Cracha Hermione furieuse ».

Les évènements du bal de la St Valentin lui revenaient rapidement à l'esprit et le souvenir de cet homme qui l'avait traumatisée et agressée était resté graver dans sa mémoire et elle se maudissait à présent de ne pas l'avoir reconnu plus tôt.

« Tu ferais mieux de quitter les lieux… Prévînt calmement Matthew.

- Reste en dehors de ça, Matt. Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Je n'ai plus de comptes à te rendre, tu te souviens ? Fit le plus vieux de plus en plus menaçant. Alors contentes-toi de partir. »

Le jeune homme qui était à moitié torse nu, fixa Matthew avec haine et jeta un regard à Hermione qui se refusait à présent de le regarder, et décida de quitter la chambre sachant pertinemment que ça valait mieux pour lui. Il claqua la porte derrière lui sans la toucher et après son départ les deux interlocuteurs restèrent ainsi, n'échangeant aucune parole. Matthew savait que la jeune fille avait besoin de ce silence, pour se remettre de ses émotions. Mais au bout de quelques minutes il ne tint plus et s'exprima :

« Vous désirez en parler ? »

Hermione qui avait gardé la tête baissée, un drap l'entourant, le regarda et avec une voix mêlée d'angoisse et de tristesse elle affirma :

« Il n'y a rien à dire…

- Je suis désolé de ce qui vient de se passer. S'excusa l'homme.

- Désolé ? Répéta la jeune fille. Pour quoi ?

- Je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde avec lui. Je savais qu'il n'était pas digne de confiance et pourtant je l'ai laissé toute une soirée avec vous. J'aurais dû me douter…

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Matthew. Répondit doucement Hermione la voix tremblante. Tout est de ma faute. »

Le mangemort coupé dans son élan la regarda se lever difficilement du lit et s'approcher de la fenêtre, chose qu'elle adorait faire lorsqu'elle pensait ou que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et les larmes se mirent lentement à rouler le long de ses joues traduisant un profond désespoir. La jeune femme perdait le contrôle de ses émotions.

« Je viens de commettre l'irréparable ce soir… J'ai osé tromper mon petit ami. J'ai trahi sa confiance et je ne sais pas si je pourrais un jour me pardonner de cette infidélité. »

Elle le regarda en larmes, les épaules tremblantes.

« Lui ne me pardonnera sans doute jamais de lui avoir fait ça, si vous saviez à quel point il peut être jaloux. Rit Hermione en effaçant une larme. J'ai été beaucoup trop naïve, je suis beaucoup trop naïve… Se blâma-t-elle.

- Travis vous a drogué Miss Granger, tenta Matthew, puis vos hormones vous jouent des tours.

- Je n'ai absolument aucune excuse ! S'écria Hermione. Rien ne pourra justifier le fait que j'ai trompé mon fiancé ! Et pourtant il me semble que je l'aime ! Il me donne tout ce dont j'ai besoin ! Qu'ai-je donc besoin de plus ? Pourquoi ai-je la sensation qu'une partie de moi a éprouvé du plaisir à faire ce que j'ai fais ce soir ?»

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond ? Je ne sais plus ce que je veux Matthew… Reprit-elle plus calmement. Je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis… »

Ce dernier s'avança lentement vers elle et lui prit les mains en la regardant tendrement.

« … et la vérité est que tout cela me fait peur. Pleura-t-elle. Je suis effrayée… Tout m'échappe je ne contrôle plus rien… plus rien…

- Chut… Murmura Matthew. »

Il la prit doucement dans ses bras et la sentit pleurer tout son soul sur son épaule, se libérant d'une grosse charge. Il la comprenait parce qu'il avait vécu, à quelques exceptions près, la même situation. Rester enfermé des semaines, ne pas savoir à qui on devait faire confiance, se remettre perpétuellement en question pouvait rendre une personne folle. Il était normal qu'elle le soit devenue aussi. Autrement il aurait trouvé ça surhumain. Hésitant il passa une main sur son dos afin de la réconforter puis jugeant que cela l'apaisait il réitéra son geste.

« Cessez de vous blâmer, cela aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui, rassura-t-il. Vous n'arrangerez rien en vous accablant de toutes les fautes.

- Pensez-vous que j'arriverai un jour à trouver les réponses à mes questions Matthew ? Demanda-t-elle la voix tressaillant »

Ce dernier légèrement surpris par la question de la jeune femme se racla la gorge avant de répondre :

« J'en suis persuadé… »

* * *

Lorsque Harry se réveilla ce matin-là, il ne comprit pas tout de suite la sensation de solitude et d'inquiétude qui le traversait puis à la vue de la fine pluie qui tombait depuis quelques minutes déjà il se souvînt de la raison de ses sentiments. Il resta quelques minutes couché sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, les mains croisées derrière la tête. Pensif. Cela faisait deux semaines jour pour jour qu'Hermione s'était fait enlevée et il lui était incapable de penser à autre chose qu'à cet accident. Ses amis gryffondors, et surtout Ron, avaient essayé tant bien que mal de lui faire changer les idées mais cela c'était avéré être impossible. Il n'était plus le même. Et c'était justement dans ces moments précis – quand il se rendait compte qu'il était différent – qu'il prenait conscience qu'Hermione avait des effets insoupçonnés chez lui. La voir le matin le rendait joyeux, la voir lui sourire le mettait dans une sorte d'extrême allégresse, la voir se caresser le ventre par inadvertance le touchait simplement et la voir si fragile lui donnait envie de la serrer dans ses bras sans jamais avoir à la lâcher.

Mais d'où lui venaient donc ces sensations ? Pourquoi les ressentait-il ?

Il soupira…

C'était trop dur… beaucoup trop dur. Deux semaines qu'elle n'était plus là et cela lui était déjà difficile. Il avait peur. Affreusement peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver. A elle et à leur bébé. Mais il sentait au fond de lui qu'elle était encore saine et sauve… Mais pour combien de temps ?

Il gémit de rage.

Tout cela ne se serait jamais produit si seulement Gregory avait été plus attentif, plus prudent. Comment pouvait-il prétendre l'aimer ! Quel homme était-il alors ? Harry s'assombrit à la pensée d'un futur mariage entre eux. Hermione ne pouvait et ne devait pas accepter les futures fiançailles. Elle était beaucoup trop innocente pour Gregory, trop pure… Le jeune gryffondor sourit cependant lorsqu'il revit en image leur nuit passée ensemble. Elle n'avait pas été si innocente ce soir là. Il se souvînt du contact brûlant que sa peau avait eu sur la sienne. Un désir électrique qu'il ne pouvait oublier. Un désir si ardent qui avait contribué à la conception d'un enfant qui verrait très certainement le jour si Hermione s'en sortait vivante. Jamais l'idée d'être père ne lui avait traversé l'esprit. Surtout aussi jeune. Mais maintenant que cela lui arrivait il ne voulait plus se poser la question. Mais il se demandait si ses parents auraient été fiers de lui… Certainement pas ! Sirius avait raison, il n'avait jamais été aussi irresponsable depuis sa scolarité à Poudlard, et Dieu seul sait toutes les bêtises qu'il avait commises ! Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Hermione était à un stade déjà bien avancée de sa grossesse. Ils assumeraient à deux la conséquence de leurs actes. Là il était sûr ses parents auraient été fiers de lui.

« Harry ? » Appela une voix.

Le jeune homme tourna ses yeux, puis il se mit en position assise sur le lit.

« Hmm… Fit-il

- Il est 8h00, on t'attend pour déjeuner. Annonça Ron.

- Commencez sans moi, je vous rejoindrai.

- Il ne faut pas rester seul ou tu continueras à remuer de sombres pensées. Conseilla le rouquin.

- Et alors ? Rugit Harry entre ses dents. C'est mon problème !

- Tu es très lunatique. Hermione aurait préféré que tu fasses des recherches pour essayer de la retrouver plutôt que de te morfondre sur votre sort. »

Harry dû reconnaître que son ami n'avait pas tort mais il lui était trop difficile de faire comme si de rien était. Il décida que malgré tout il ferait un effort pour ce matin mais il se devait ensuite de rendre visite à Dumbledore pour voir comment se déroulaient les recherches.

Il vit Ron lui tendre une main qu'il accepta et se leva un peu plus déterminé. Ron sourit en voyant cette lueur dans les yeux qui différait de celle des semaines passées.

* * *

Le réveil avait été tout aussi difficile à plusieurs kilomètres de Poudlard, pour une jeune femme qui n'avait pas dormi de toute la nuit dû à de violentes crampes dans l'abdomen et une migraine féroce qui avait commencé à faire son apparition au levée du jour. Elle n'avait dormi que trois heures mais elle avait dû se résigner à aller prendre une douche, espérant que cela lui fasse du bien, malheureusement à la sortie elle ne trouva pas la force de se vêtir et resta dans un peignoir vert, dieu qu'elle avait horreur de cette couleur, puis resta recroquevillée sur son lit la main en bas du ventre.

La situation devenait insupportable. Elle ne supportait plus de rester enfermée, coincée entre ces quatre murs, dans l'ignorance de ce qu'il adviendrait d'elle. Néanmoins elle savait qu'il était impossible pour elle de sortir d'ici à moins que quelqu'un ne vienne la chercher mais elle commençait sérieusement à se demander si les Aurors ou Dumbledore avaient entreprit des recherches pour la retrouver. Peut-être ne s'étaient-ils pas rendu compte de sa disparition ? Elle se gifla mentalement en se disant que cela faisait tout de même deux semaines qu'on ne la voyait plus à Poudlard. Le temps lui paraissait long et il était temps qu'elle retourne là où elle se sentait le plus en sécurité.

Elle gémit sous le coup d'une nouvelle crampe.

Si elle avait su qu'être enceinte était si difficile, elle aurait réfléchie cent fois avant de coucher avec Harry. D'autant plus que sa grossesse n'était pas une partie de plaisir, elle était dans son second trimestre et cela se déroulait encore plus mal. Bien qu'elle ne sente pas encore les coups de pieds de son bébé, elle le sentait douloureusement bouger augmentant ainsi son mal de tête. Elle désirait à présent ce bébé plus que tout mais elle souhaitait aussi qu'il arrête de s'amuser dans son ventre. Un ventre qui depuis avait pris quelques rondeurs de plus, ce qui la mettait dans une humeur exécrable car elle ne se trouvait plus tout aussi mince qu'avant. Elle étouffa ses gémissements contre l'oreiller lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

Matthew lui demanda alors :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Hermione se retourna alors les sourcils froncés et lui répondit d'un air agacé :

« Ce bébé me donne la migraine ! »

L'homme prit alors place sur le lit, assis à côté d'elle.

« Redressez-vous légèrement. Il l'aida à s'adosser en tête du lit et la fixa. La migraine ? répéta-t-il.

- Je n'ai pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, j'ai des crampes juste ici, dit-elle en lui montrant l'endroit, et j'ai une migraine infernale.

- Allongez-vous je vais voir ça. »

Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la jeune femme. Un faisceau rosé y sortit et passa comme un scanner le long de son corps. Un morceau de parchemin ainsi qu'une plume apparurent et cette dernière se mit à écrire généreusement tandis que le rayon rose continuait d'examiner Hermione sous l'œil attentif de Matthew et les plaintes de la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques minutes il arrêta, attrapa le morceau de parchemin et resta un moment perplexe ce qui inquiéta aussitôt la future maman.

« Y'a-t-il quelque chose de grave ? Le bébé va bien ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? »

Matthew lui sourit puis se rassit auprès d'elle en posant une main délicate sur son ventre. Il la regarda à travers ses lunettes, légèrement amusé par le visage qu'elle affichait.

« Mais dîtes donc ! S'impatienta Hermione.

- Poudlard est entouré d'une grande puissance magique. Une aura qui vous protège mais qui vous revitalise aussi, car toute école de Sorcellerie se doit de posséder de la magie suffisante pour alimenter les élèves sans que ceux-ci ne s'en rende compte bien évidemment. Cette magie nourrissait votre bébé suffisamment se rajoutant à la puissance qu'il avait déjà. De plus vous étiez en contact avec le père de l'enfant et il faut savoir qu'un bébé sorcier se nourrit de l'aura magique du père et de la mère… L'informa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- En gros, étant donné que vous n'êtes plus à Poudlard et que vous n'êtes plus proche du père le fœtus n'a plus sa dose suffisante pour se régénérer.

- Est-ce qu'il va…. Commença la jeune femme

- Non, non ! La calma le médicomage. Ne vous inquiétez pas votre bébé est juste faible. En fait nous pourrions comparer ce qui vous arrive à de l'hypoglycémie chez les moldus, sauf que là il est en manque d'énergie. Les crampes que vous avez sont dues à ce manque, il vous lance en quelques sortes un appel et bien évidemment la migraine s'en suit.

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout d'abord il faut apaiser le bébé qui s'agite à cause de cette carence, cela cessera automatiquement les douleurs puis je vais devoir vous donner une potion non revitalisante mais de magie prénatale qui sont prescrites pour les femmes dans les mêmes conditions que vous.

- Vous me rassurez…

- En revanche vous allez devoir rester allongée quelques jours Miss Granger.

- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étrangla-t-elle en se redressant sur les coudes.

- Vous êtes épuisée et j'ai bien peur que votre corps ne suive plus le rythme. S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça, Matthew ! Je ne peux pas rester inactive, bien qu'il n'y ai pas grand-chose à faire, ajouta-t-elle, je ne le supporterai pas.

- Il ne s'agit pas uniquement de vous Miss Granger mais de votre bébé! Si vous n'êtes pas en bonne santé le bébé ne le sera pas non plus. S'énerva le médicomage. C'est une mise en garde et je suis sûre que vous en avez déjà eu avant celle d'aujourd'hui. Il est temps de prendre sur vous et de ralentir le rythme.

- Si mon enfant est sain cela facilitera les projets que vous avez pour lui, n'est-ce pas ?! Accusa Hermione.

- Combien de fois devrais-je vous répéter que je suis seulement inquiet pour vous, se défendit Matthew, je ne participe pas aux plans du Maître.

- Et bien permettez-moi d'en douter, renchérit-elle plus furieuse que jamais, si vous teniez tant à ce que je me porte bien comme vous le dîtes, vous m'aideriez à trouver un moyen pour sortir d'ici.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Bon sang !!! S'écria-t-elle. J'étouffe, je ne supporte plus cette lourde atmosphère. C'est beaucoup trop maléfique et je refuse de mettre au monde un enfant dans un tel endroit. »

Matthew la fixa tristement et se mit à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, étrangement pensif comme étant prit dans un dilemme. La jeune femme le regardait faire totalement perdue ne sachant que dire pour le convaincre de la sortir de cet enfer. Les larmes se mirent alors une fois de plus à rouler sur ses joues sous le coup du désespoir et de la douleur.

« Je sais que vous êtes capable de … Commença-t-elle. »

Un mangemort l'interrompit en rentrant promptement dans sa chambre l'air sauvage et s'étonna de voir un de ses camarades dans la chambre de celle qu'on surnommait « l'invitée ». Mais devant ce dernier, il se prosterna légèrement et sembla adopter une attitude plus posée.

« Le Lord souhaiterait l'invitée dans la salle du deuxième étage. Annonça-t-il en s'adressant à ce qui semblait apparemment être son supérieur. »

Hermione s'arracha un cri d'horreur se demandant ce que Keyrath lui voulait, elle lança un regard interrogateur sur Matthew qui paraissait tout aussi étonné.

« Quel est le motif ?

- Je l'ignore, répondit le mangemort, mais je dois la prendre et l'amener.

- Porte-lui le message suivant : L'invitée est indisposée à ses projets pour le moment, je la lui remettrais lorsqu'elle sera en état. Dit Matthew d'une voix calme.

- Matt, fit son interlocuteur, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Je te l'ordonne Hodges ! »

Le dénommé Hodges acquiesça, se prosterna de nouveau, lança un regard furtif à Hermione qui commençait à transpirer puis sortit de la pièce en fermant la porte sans l'aide de sa main. Matthew sembla s'assurer que les pas étaient éloignés puis s'élança vers la jeune femme et d'un air précipité il lui prit la main et la serra.

« Alors vous allez m'écouter attentivement, chuchota-t-il. Vous allez rester dans ce peignoir et vous resterez allongée, essayez même de dormir je sais que ce n'est pas le sommeil qui manque. Je ne peux vous donner la potion de magie prénatale pour le moment, il ne faut pas que le Lord se rende compte de la faiblesse de votre enfant. »

Hermione gémit de douleur et secoua sa tête négativement signifiant que la douleur se faisait plus importante.

« Prenez un bain chaud alors, essayez de vous calmer et je vous donnerai une potion pour la migraine. »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux, refusant de parler.

« Je sais que vous pouvez le faire. Lui rassura-t-il en serrant sa main comme pour lui donner du courage. »

Il dégagea une mèche de son visage et murmura encore plus bas :

« En ce qui concerne votre demande, il y a néanmoins quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui surprise.

* * *

Les deux amis de Gryffondors sortirent de leur salle Commune sous les gloussements de quelques premières, deuxièmes ou encore troisièmes années, qui formaient depuis quelques semaines un fan club autour du « Fabuleux Harry Potter ». Il s'en était presque créer un mythe autour de sa personne ce qui avait le don d'agacer le premier concerné, encore plus que d'habitude depuis l'enlèvement de la jeune préfète.

C'était un rituel pour ce groupe de filles d'attendre le réveil du « Prince », de l'espionner lorsqu'il se mettait au coin du feu, de le suivre prendre son petit déjeuner et l'accompagner le plus possible à ses différents cours. Mais le plus incroyable encore se passait lorsqu'il s'entraînait avec son équipe. Elles en devenaient complètement hystériques et ne cessait de l'encourager en clamant son immense grandeur.

Cela amusait bien son entourage, tel que Ron qui lui répétait qu'à défaut d'Hermione il pourrait trouver parmi ce groupe la future Mme Potter, ou encore Anne qui le priait d'avoir pitié de ces filles et d'accepter de prendre ne serait-ce qu'une photo avec elles. Mais il se refusait à tout prix d'avoir un quelconque lien avec ce fan club qui surgissait de nulle part. La célébrité n'avait pas que ses avantages.

« Tu penses qu'elles vont nous suivre encore longtemps ? Demanda Ron amusé.

- C'est mal partit, nous avons une séance de footing aujourd'hui. Répondit Harry en voyant une fillette se mettre du rouge à lèvre.

- Espérons qu'elles auront d'autres choses à faire…

- On peut toujours espérer, sourit le brun. »

Ils entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et Harry jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Il fut surprit de voir le professeur Petterson discuter tranquillement avec le professeur McGonagall. Il s'assit à sa table en face de Ron.

« Il semblerait que Petterson soit de nouveau sur pieds. Annonça-t-il en se servant des toasts.

- Il était temps à mon avis, tu te rends compte qu'il a quand même passé trois semaines dans le coma ainsi que deux semaines de convalescence. C'est quand même pas rien !

- Je me demande s'il sait pour Herm… Commença Harry.

- Ah non ! Coupa Ron d'un ton sec. Souviens-toi que nous ne devons faire aucune allusion à _elle._

- C'est vrai, se rappela Harry, j'avais oublié. »

Il prit son petit déjeuner en refoulant les pensées qui l'amèneraient à la jeune femme. Il voulait passer une agréable journée, ce qui le ressourcerait et lui permettrait d'être plus fort pour continuer les recherches. Mince ! Il venait encore de penser à elle.

« Tu as finis le devoir de Potions pour demain. Demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- Il me reste encore 20 centimètres de parchemin à faire. Rogue ne nous laissera jamais souffler ! Se plaignit Ron. Il paraîtrait qu'il compte nous demander de créer une potion.

- Créer quoi ? S'étouffa Harry.

- Une potion. Répéta Ron d'un air grave. Elle devra être la plus réalisable possible.

- C'est impossible.

- Si c'est possible.

- Non ce n'est pas possible ! Répliqua Harry.

- Si c'est possible ! »

Les deux se mirent à se chamailler comme deux enfants lorsque Cherie arriva et dit d'un ton exaspéré :

« Deux garçons de dix-sept ans qui retombent en enfance, si ce n'est pas pathétique.

- Cherie ! S'exclama Ron. Tu tombes bien, justement. Je t'en prie prends un siège.

- Toi, tu veux quelque chose. Fit-elle méfiante.

- Vas-y dis-lui ! Insista Harry.

- C'est toi qui m'as dit que Rogue nous demanderait de créer une potion ?

- En effet…

- Je te l'avais dit !!! Nargua Ron.

- Va-t-il nous demander de la faire ou simplement d'assembler des ingrédients, par écrit, qui seraient susceptible de créer une potion ? Interrogea Harry avec empressement.

- C'était ça la raison de votre dispute ! Rit la jeune métisse. Le mélange des composants pourraient s'avérer être très toxique par conséquent ce sera juste de l'hypothèse.

- Je te l'avais dit !!! Nargua Harry à son tour. »

Les trois discutèrent alors des différents cours et des problèmes rencontrés dans certains d'entre eux lorsque Cherie jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

« Désolée les garçons je dois y aller.

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda son petit copain.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec le Préfet-en-chef.

- Gregory Jefferson ? Fit Ron en lançant un regard à Harry qui fronçait les sourcils.

- Oui, je dois m'occuper de la sortie moldu étant donné qu'Hermione s'est absentée. Avoua-t-elle toute rouge.

- Mais pourquoi t'as t-on confié cette tâche ? Demanda Harry.

- Je suis préfète et d'origine moldue, le professeur Dumbledore a donc convenue que je serais la plus apte pour ce rôle.

- Quand comptais-tu me le dire ?

- Ben si tu t'intéressais un peu plus à ce que je faisais en dehors de nos baisers, peut-être que tu le saurais ! S'énerva Cherie les yeux foudroyants.

- Ne t'approche pas trop près de ce type. Conseilla le brun.

- Contrairement à ce que tu pourrais penser Harry, il est très sympathique et bien aimable. Il me guide dans tout ce que je fais et je pense que c'est un bon garçon. Dit-elle. »

Après un dernier regard noir au rouquin elle s'élança vers la sortie en faisant voler sa robe de sorcière.

Les deux garçons restèrent maussades devant leurs assiettes.

« Je ne suis pas assez bien pour elle, se lamenta Ron.

- Elle sympathise avec le mauvais type, se renfrogna Harry. »

* * *

Hermione était plongée dans un demi-sommeil quand une éponge chaude mais qui semblait froide sur elle, vint lui caresser le front avec lenteur. Elle essaya alors d'ouvrir les yeux mais les crampes, durant les dernières heures, s'étaient accentuées et elle luttait contre le sommeil car elle savait que si jamais elle venait à s'endormir elle sombrerait en fait dans l'inconscience. Elle avait suivit les conseils de Matthew, elle s'était plongée dans un bain chaud qui lui avait fait du bien pendant un certain moment mais lorsqu'elle en était ressortie les douleurs étaient vite revenues.

Elle gémit, puis entrouvrit un œil pour voir la personne qui était à côté d'elle. Une forme floue apparut alors vêtu de vert et noir.

« Bonjour Miss Granger. Salua la personne »

Cette voix elle l'aurait reconnu entre milles. Une voix froide mais pourtant si douce qui lançait des frissons dans le dos. Elle aurait voulu s'éloigner le plus loin possible de cet être abject mais cela lui était impossible. Sa vision se faisait un peu plus claire.

« Keyrath… Que faîtes-vous ici ?! Demanda-t-elle difficilement.

- J'ai cru entendre que vous étiez « indisposée » et comme tout bon hôte je me devais de vérifier si mon invitée se portait bien. Dit-il tout en continuant de lui nettoyer les gouttes de sueurs qui perlaient sur son front. Et j'ai eu raison de vous rendre visite.

- Je me serais bien passé de cette visite de courtoisie.

- La douleur n'altère en rien votre impertinence.

- Que cela vous déplaise… Aïe ! S'écria Hermione »

Un mal s'élança encore plus fort lui bloquant le souffle. Elle porta sa main sur son bas ventre en essayant de retrouver une respiration régulière. Elle entendit le nouveau Lord rire sèchement.

« C'est incroyable de voir à quel point ce bébé est puissant…

- Vous ne l'aurez pas ! Cracha Hermione. Aïe !

- Chut ! Murmura Keyrath. »

Il trempa de nouveau l'éponge qui s'avérait être une petite serviette puis réitéra encore son geste sous le visage de douleur de la jeune femme.

« Nous ne voulons en aucun cas vous faire du mal. Rassura Keyrath. Ni à vous, ni à votre bébé.

- Vous mentez ! Cela fait des mois que vous me traquez mais le professeur Dumbledore…

- Le professeur Dumbledore ne viendra pas vous chercher si c'est que vous vouliez dire. Coupa-t-il gaiement. Vous n'êtes pas sa priorité Miss Granger.

- Cessez cela ! Arrêta Hermione.

- Cela fait deux semaines, ma chère, que vous êtes ici. Il n'y a eu aucune annonce dans les journaux, personne ne sait où vous êtes et d'après mes petits mangemorts aucune recherche n'a été entreprise pour essayer de vous retrouver.

- Vous me faîtes pitié…

- C'est à vous de voir la vérité en face, dit-il toujours d'une voix lente pourtant très froide. Dumbledore a toujours su tirer profit de certaines situations sauf que là il est totalement impuissant. Votre cas ne l'intéresse nullement. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi après nos fréquentes attaques il n'a jamais vraiment cherché à vous mettre en sécurité ?

- Poudlard est un lieu sûr. Affirma-t-elle, les larmes lui venant aux yeux.

- Poudlard est un lieu sûr et c'est pour cela que vous vous retrouvez parmi nous. »

Hermione secoua la tête essayant de chasser les mauvaises pensées qui affluaient de son esprit. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal pour penser correctement, et des doutes ne tardèrent à arriver, ce que remarqua bien évidemment Keyrath en souriant diaboliquement.

« Sachez qu'ici vous serez en sécurité, vous serez traité comme une reine. Vous et votre bébé ajouta-t-il.

- Non,… Gémit Hermione.

- Ne pensez pas à Harry Potter, cela fait déjà très longtemps qu'il vous a oublié.

- Taisez-vous ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Il a juste profité de vous et une fois que son désir s'est vu assouvi il vous a lâchement abandonné.

- Ce n'est pas vrai… Harry tient à moi. Se dit-elle.

- Ce jeune garçon n'est intéressé que par sa propre personne, Miss Granger. Le bien-être d'autrui lui est totalement égal. »

Hermione se força à regarder son interlocuteur qui s'amusait maintenant à tracer avec son index le contour de son visage ce qui la dégoûtait profondément. Elle croisa son regard affreusement gris mais le reste de son visage qu'elle savait balafré restait flou.

« Si vous êtes en train d'essayer de me faire un lavage de cerveau, je vous annonce que c'est raté ! Dit-elle durement.

- Oh mais je n'essaie rien du tout petite princesse, ricana le Lord en s'intéressant maintenant à sa gorge, Hermione en déglutit. Je vous mets face à la plus vraie des réalités possibles.

- Lorsqu'on vous anéantira, je me ferais un plaisir de vous regarder mourir…

- Tant de vilaines paroles sorties d'une si merveilleuse bouche, n'en dîtes pas plus Miss Granger vous vous gâchez.

- Allez au diable ! Prononça-t-elle avec fureur.

- Nous y sommes déjà. »

Cet homme la révulsait au plus au point, et le contact qu'il avait auprès d'elle lui donnait littéralement envie de vomir. De son côté, Keyrath dût bien avouer que cette jeune gryffondor avait bien du courage et qu'il en faudrait beaucoup plus pour la déstabiliser.

« Je vous autorise dès aujourd'hui à sortir faire le tour du propriétaire. Vous serez guidé par Matthew , un fidèle mangemort. Vous pourrez déjeuner avec ma troupe et je vous donne même accès à ma fameuse bibliothèque. D'ailleurs, vous changerez de chambre. Décida-t-il. Cette chambre est beaucoup trop froide et trop en hauteur pour une femme enceinte. Je vous ferai transférer dans une chambre plus confortable ou vous pourrez sortir n'importe quand. »

La jeune femme resta dubitative, elle ignorait ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça mais étant donné son état de santé elle ne pouvait que dire oui tout en gardant des réserves.

« Vous êtes totalement libre. Ajouta-t-il en se relevant ce qui obligea Hermione encore plus à lever les yeux. »

Ils se regardèrent durant plusieurs minutes cherchant l'un comme l'autre à savoir ce que pensait l'autre à travers le regard. Le nouveau Lord rompit le contact puis prit la direction de la sortie.

« J'oubliais ! Hermione resta attentive. N'essayez pas de vous échappez, vous risquerez de le regretter. »

Puis il s'en alla avec un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres qui apporta la rage de la jeune fille.

* * *

« Combien ? Souffla Ginny.

- Une minute ! Cria Harry. »

Des soupirs de plaintes se firent entendre ce qui fit rire le jeune homme. A la fin de la minute il cria à son équipe de s'arrêter, ce qu'ils firent en s'effondrant littéralement à terre.

« HARRY EST LE PLUS FORT !!! Chanta son fan club. »

Cela faisait une heure qu'Harry et son équipe courrait après avoir pratiqué toutes sortes d'échauffements tous plus épuisants les uns que les autres. Ils étaient tous bien heureux de s'arrêter enfin.

Voyant l'engouement des jeunes filles à son égard, Harry décida qu'il fallait mieux que toute l'équipe rentre aux vestiaires pour se doucher. C'est d'un pas lourd que tous se dirigèrent mais Harry fut intrigué par une silhouette qui lui semblait familière, caché à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée des vestiaires. Il s'approcha doucement et attrapa brutalement la main de la personne.

« Jamie ! Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Disons que je suis venue voir ton équipe s'entraîner. Répondit-elle précipitamment. Bon, salut ! »

Elle se retourna lorsque Harry lui rattrapa de nouveau le poignet.

« Lâche-moi ! Prévint-elle.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu cherches ?

- C'est toi qui me demandes ça ? Fit-elle énervée. Tu me dragues le temps d'une soirée puis j'entends plus parler de toi.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il, je ne voulais pas de malentendu.

- De malentendu ?

- L'ambiance m'a rendu un peu ivre.

- J'espère alors que tu t'amuses bien avec tes groupies ! »

Elle se retira de nouveau mais elle se fit bien vite rattraper par Harry.

« C'est toi ?

- …

- C'est toi qui as créée ce groupe de jeunes filles. Fit-il abasourdi. Dans quel but ?

- …

- Tu voulais juste m'embêter, hein ?

- Tu m'as blessé Harry !

- Je t'ai blessé uniquement parce que je suis Harry Potter, cela aurait été un autre garçon tu ne t'en serais même pas occupé ! »

La jeune fille le regarda les larmes aux yeux, furieuse de voir à quel point le jeune homme s'intéressait à elle puis elle partit en courant. Harry fut déconcerté par cette attitude si enfantine. Il jeta un regard aux jeunes filles qui gloussaient puis s'en alla se doucher. Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, une serviette nouée autour de la taille et consulta sa montre. Il était tout juste 15h00. Il s'essuyait les cheveux lorsqu'il remarqua une lettre posée sur le banc à côté de ses affaires avec son nom marqué dessus. Il la prit et l'inspecta premièrement mais il s'immobilisa quand il reconnu l'écriture fine et régulière d'Hermione. Son cœur manqua un battement et sa respiration se fit plus saccadée. Il se laissa tomber sur le banc, le cœur battant à présent de joie. Il se hâta de déchirer l'enveloppe et quand il put enfin toucher le morceau de parchemin, il se mit à le respirer. Il ne reconnaissait pas le parfum habituel de la jeune femme qui avait des senteurs douces de vanille et tiaré, mais il savait que l'odeur qui se dégageait de ce morceau de papier était celui d'Hermione car il était doux et très sucré comme elle aimait. Il prit une profonde respiration et se mit à en lire le contenu :

_Le 28 avril à 8h32_

_Harry,_

_Je ne saurais expliquer la raison pour laquelle je t'écris cette lettre, peut-être est-ce synonyme de la confiance que je commence à mettre en toi._

_On m'a donné la possibilité d'envoyer un mot et j'ai sauté sur l'occasion… je t'avouerais que je n'ai pas hésité une seule seconde au fait qu'elle te serait destinée mais s'il te plaît n'en fais pas part à Gregory il risquerait d'être furieux. Je ne veux pas qu'il prenne mal le fait que je donne de mes nouvelles à toi plutôt qu'à lui. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point il peut être jaloux par moment ça en devient presque ennuyant. Mais enfin là n'est pas l'essentiel, il me semble que je m'égare du sujet. _

_Cela fait deux semaines qu'on m'a enlevé et je commence sérieusement à me demander si vous m'avez oubliée (rires). Je suis plutôt bien traitée mais cela a le don de m'inquiéter parce que le nouveau Lord qui je te l'annonce officiellement se prénomme Keyrath, est bien rusé et semble totalement différent de Voldemort._

_Il est effrayant physiquement et sa voix me donne la chair de poule. J'ai eu l'honneur de participer à un bal il y a un peu plus d'une semaine où il s'est permis de tuer, sous mes yeux pour me faire peur, un mangemort. C'était dégoûtant. Cet homme est en affreux contraste avec ce qui l'entoure. Il a des coutumes de moldus et il semblerait que nous soyons dans un vieux palais anglais, d'ailleurs j'ai une vue sur une forêt dense mais je serais incapable de te dire où je me trouve._

_Il a de nombreux plans pour la communauté sorcière Harry et cela me fait peur. J'ignore quel est son but réel mais je sais que j'en fais à moitié partie. Il a menacé de blesser le bébé dès le premier jour. Je peux t'assurer que cette menace reste encore en travers de la gorge._

_Je ne saurais qu'ajouter de plus… J'essaie de me porter le mieux possible mais je t'avouerai (je ne compte pas t'inquiéter) que le bébé se fait de plus en plus actif ce qui des fois comme ce matin est assez douloureux. Malgré tout je ne peux qu'être heureuse parce que c'est un signe qu'il est toujours en moi et je suis impatiente de pouvoir enfin le tenir contre moi. Je pense être fin prête à assumer mon rôle de mère malgré mon jeune âge et certaines inquiétudes. Encore une fois, je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me mets à te parler de l'enfant et j'espère que ça te rassure de savoir qu'il va bien._

_Je suis impatiente de retrouver Poudlard et les cours, j'en ai raté tellement cette année que je me demande comment je ferais pour avoir mes ASPICS. Mais je suis surtout pressée de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive parce que je ne suis plus habituée à te sentir près de moi, mais depuis la dernière fois dans la salle commune j'ai ressenti un profond sentiment de sécurité et de réconfort. C'est ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment et je peux te le dire aujourd'hui Harry, tu me manques horriblement, tu me manques infiniment et j'ai réellement besoin de toi et de tes bras. La peur de ne jamais te revoir me noue l'estomac. _

_J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop ennuyé avec cette longue lettre et tu es libre de faire ce que tu en veux après l'avoir lu. Je souhaite vous revoir tous au plus vite et je n'oublie pas Ben dont je prie pour le réveil. Embrasse-le de ma part._

_Hermione_

Harry replia la lettre, les mains tremblantes, les pensées chamboulées, l'esprit rêveur. Elle ne s'imaginait pas à quel point ses mots pouvaient le rendre heureux. Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration et à vrai dire des sentiments, qu'il aurait pensé il y a quelques mois impossible, étaient en train de se développer dangereusement en lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. L'attirance qu'il avait ressentie pour la jeune fille se transformait peu à peu en une profonde tendresse et il savait à présent qu'il avait besoin de la voir pour se sentir bien. Il devait la savoir là, pour être bien. Le fait qu'elle lui avoue qu'il lui manquait le mettait dans un état d'allégresse parce que ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Ils avaient l'un comme l'autre besoin de l'autre. Comment cela s'était-il produit ? Il ne saurait le dire. Le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, les avaient considérablement rapprochés. D'autant plus qu'un lien les liait ensemble. Et plus que jamais il était prêt à prendre soin d'eux. Mais Hermione était-elle vraiment prête à revoir le garçon qu'il était avant leur dispute ? Il compterait s'y prendre en douceur.

Il inspira une seconde fois le morceau de papier, s'imprégnant de cette douce odeur puis s'enquit de se vêtir pour annoncer à Dumbledore ce qu'il venait de recevoir. Il pourrait ainsi prendre connaissance de l'avancée des recherches.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches, ne s'excusant point aux élèves qu'ils bousculaient puis lorsqu'il arriva devant la gargouille il n'eut pas besoin de prononcer le mot de passe que celle-ci se déplaçait pour le laisser monter les escaliers qui conduisaient au bureau du Directeur. Il frappa quelques coups et quand on le lui permit. Il entra et fut étonné de découvrir Ben, déjà assis face à Dumbledore. Il lui sourit.

« Entre donc Harry. Invita le directeur d'une faible voix. »

Ce dernier s'approcha, serrant la lettre dans sa main, puis prit place à côté du professeur de DCFM.

« Comment allez-vous, professeur ? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien mieux, merci ! Et vous Mr Potter ?

- Bien, bien… dit-il pensif.

- Le professeur Petterson était justement ici pour me demander si les recherches avançaient. Déclara le vieil homme. Je suppose que c'est aussi la raison de ta visite.

- Oui, professeur.

- Je t'avouerai que nous n'avançons pas beaucoup, Miss Granger pourrait très bien ne plus être en Grande-Bretagne.

- Je continue à dire que vous faîtes une erreur professeur en laissant le petit Jefferson hors de cette affaire. Il est responsable de cet enlèvement et il sait des informations que nous n'avons pas. S'irrita Ben.

- Il a commis une faute d'inattention Ben et il est déjà assez submergé par l'émotion pour l'embêter comme ça. Lui rejeter la faute ne ramènera en aucun cas Hermione Granger. Ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry.

- Elle m'a envoyé une lettre. Balança Harry. »

Ben tourna brusquement son regard sur le jeune homme aussitôt suivit par le professeur Dumbledore.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda le plus jeune.

- Jugez par vous-même. Répondit Harry en lui tendant la lettre. »

Ben se mit à lire et on vit plusieurs expressions passées sur son visage avant de sourire tendrement à la fin de la lecture. Il la remit au vieil homme qui à l'inverse gardait un air plus sérieux et restait toujours pensif en rendant le morceau de parchemin à Harry.

« Je me demande qui lui a donné la possibilité d'envoyer un message. Se dit Ben.

- L'essentiel est qu'elle va bien…

- Je pense que nous avons une piste. Annonça soudainement Dumbledore.

- Ah oui ? S'exclamèrent en même temps Ben et Harry.

- Cette lettre va nous épargner maintes recherches de plus. »

Les deux hommes attendaient impatiemment la suite.

« Miss Granger a marqué la date et l'heure à laquelle elle a rédigé cette lettre. Elle a donc été écrite aujourd'hui à 8h32, il y a quelques heures.

- Je l'ai trouvée à 15h00. Se souvint Harry.

- Ce qui signifie qu'elle se trouve à environ 6h30 d'ici.

- Professeur cela ne nous donne pas plus d'informations quand à sa localisation.

- Elle est toujours en Angleterre Harry, à 6h30 de Poudlard près d'une forêt. Informa Dumbledore.

- Une forêt ?

- Il semblerait que d'autres parties de cette lettre t'aient touché plus qu'une autre. Rit le professeur avec des yeux malicieux. »

Harry se mit à rougir sous les allusions du directeur. Cependant ce dernier devînt plus sérieux.

« Jusqu'à maintenant nous n'avions rien trouvé. Avoua Dumbledore. Cela fait déjà deux semaines que Miss Granger a été enlevé et je vais envoyer des membres de l'ordre fouiller toutes les forêts du pays.

- Professeur, leur repère peut très bien être caché par la magie ancienne. Intervînt Ben.

- Que dîtes-vous d'une petite initiation à la vieille magie ? »

* * *

« J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu lorsque j'ai appris ! S'exclama Matthew inquiet. »

Il enleva sa cape qu'il balança sur un canapé mais il s'aperçut bien vite qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

« Miss Granger ? Appela-t-il en s'approchant. »

Ce qu'il vit l'inquiéta furieusement. La jeune femme était allongée sur le lit, tremblante de fièvre le visage se crispant sous le coup de la douleur.

« Miss Granger, réveillez-vous ! Dit-il en la secouant. »

Celle-ci ouvrit doucement les yeux et grimaça.

« J'ai bien faillit attendre…

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Il est venu. »

Matthew sortit une potion d'une de ses poches et invita Hermione à la boire ce qu'elle fit sans riposter. La jeune fille se recoucha épuisée.

« Vous a-t-il fait du mal ?

- Pas physiquement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Il a essayé de me persuader que Dumbledore et le reste n'avaient que faire de moi.

- C'est le but du Lord, dit le jeune homme, il veut insinuer le doute pour rendre la personne plus vulnérable. Il ne faut pas que vous tombiez dans son piège. Ne le laissez pas vous avoir.

- Je suis fatiguée Matthew…

- Je sais. »

Le mangemort garda les yeux rivés sur sa protégée, autant préoccupé par son état physique que mental. Toutes les choses qu'il avait entendues à son sujet étaient bien vraies mais le temps commençait à peser ainsi que le manque de ses proches. Il sentit une main douce sur la sienne ce qui le ramena à la réalité. La jeune femme lui souriait.

« Merci. Murmura-t-elle. »

Il afficha un air d'incompréhension.

« Ne soyez pas si modeste, dit-elle d'une voix douce, vous faîtes tellement pour moi que je ne saurais comment vous remercier. Sans vous je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu tenir le coup. »

Matthew se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné, ce qui intrigua une fois de plus Hermione. Elle avait l'impression de le connaître sans vraiment le connaître ce qui était très étrange.

« Ce n'est absolument rien, je pourrais bien faire plus…

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas. Coupa Hermione. Je suis désolée de m'être emporté comme ça tout à l'heure, j'abuse de votre gentillesse et je ne vous suis pas assez reconnaissante.

- Il vous ait difficile de me montrer votre gratitude ici. Rit-il.

- C'est vrai, mais je me sens si égoïste.

- Vous désirez vraiment faire quelque chose pour moi ? Demanda-t-il après un instant de réflexion. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Prenez soin alors de vous et de votre bébé. Ne laissez personne vous avoir et soyez forte. Battez-vous Miss Granger, ce sera le plus beau cadeau que vous pourriez me faire. »

La jeune femme se redressa, se sentant un peu mieux et dévisagea Matthew ce qui le rendit mal à l'aise.

« Mais qui êtes-vous réellement Matthew ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Ce dernier détourna le regard et le fixa sur la fenêtre d'où on pouvait voir les dernières lueurs du jour sombrées dans les ténèbres.

« Je sais que vous ne me dîtes pas toute la vérité mais je sens que je vais bientôt la découvrir. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés quelque part, j'ignore où mais je ne tarderai pas à m'en souvenir. »

Matthew la défia du regard puis s'en alla sans un mot laissant la jeune femme à ses pensées.

* * *

La suite demain, promis juré de toute façon elle est prête mais là il fait nuit et j'ai cours! Kisses!!!!!


	19. La libération

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : Comme promis voilà le chapitre 19 ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 19 : La libération

Le printemps s'était définitivement installé en Grande-Bretagne et le temps qui était plutôt doux la matinée devenait de plus en plus étouffant au fil des heures qui s'écoulaient. Les fleurs commençaient généreusement à fleurir se laissant choyer par les papillons qui en avaient fait leur domaine et il devenait agréable de rester des heures dehors à se prélasser sous le soleil qui était assez rare dans ce pays.

L'après-midi venait à peine de débuter qu'Hermione Granger était déjà assise sous un arbre, un livre entre les mains, pleinement plongé dans sa lecture et faisant une totale abstraction de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle profitait de l'occasion qui lui avait été donnée de sortir dans le jardin et de lire tous les livres qu'elle désirait ce qui la mettait dans une humeur moyenne. Parce que même si d'apparence elle semblait libre, elle n'en restait pour le moins qu'une recluse qui attendait sagement qu'on vienne la chercher. Elle ne désespérait pas parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner. Elle avait confiance en ses amis ainsi qu'en Dumbledore.

Tournant les dernières pages de son livre, la jeune femme se releva difficilement et se dirigea vers la petite table qui avait été mise à sa disposition afin de se rafraîchir quelque peu. Elle se servait un verre d'eau lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sursauta violemment faisant tomber la carafe et le verre. Elle se retourna et se figea.

« Vous ? Dit-elle. »

Elle contourna la table afin de mettre le plus de distance possible entre le mangemort qui s'approchait et elle.

« Ne vous avisez pas de faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus. Menaça-t-elle. »

Ce dernier s'arrêta aussitôt puis dit :

« Je suis désolé. Sincèrement désolé.

- Rien de ce que vous pourrez dire Travis, n'effacera ce que vous m'avez fait. S'exclama Hermione.

- Ecoutez, je n'aurais jamais dû agir de la sorte. S'excusa Travis en s'approchant.

- J'ai dit, pas un de plus ! »

Hermione ne le laissa pas paraître mais son corps tremblait de fureur et de peur. De fureur au souvenir de cette soirée où elle s'était fait naïvement avoir et l'attirance que Travis pouvait avoir pour elle lui faisait peur. Elle ne savait que très bien ce qu'était capable de faire un homme qui ne pouvait assouvir ses désirs.

Le jeune homme dont on discernait les yeux gris étaient emplis de milles excuses ce qui ne troubla pas Hermione qui restait impassible.

« Comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? Demanda-t-il.

- Vous n'avez pas besoin de le faire rassurez-vous. Répliqua-t-elle. Je n'ai nullement besoin de vos pathétiques excuses.

- Je suis bien conscient…

- Vous n'êtes conscient de rien du tout ! Interrompit-elle. Cette discussion ne mène strictement à rien et je ferai mieux de m'en aller. »

Elle se retourna pour rentrer au sein de la demeure mais son interlocuteur ne l'entendait pas de cette façon puisqu'il lui attrapa le poignet avec force ce qui la paniqua une fois de plus.

« Que voulez-vous à la fin ? Dit-elle en soufflant.

- Je veux que vous m'écoutiez Miss Granger, seulement que vous m'écoutiez.

- Lâchez-moi. »

Il la lâcha et elle croisa les bras sur son ventre en le défiant du regard.

« Allez-y.

- Sachez que je ne vous mens pas lorsque je vous dis que je regrette ce que j'ai fais lors de cette soirée. Commença-t-il. Si j'avais su que je vous blesserai je n'aurais rien tenté.

- Vous saviez très bien que j'avais déjà un petit ami mais ça ne vous a pas empêché d'essayer de coucher avec moi.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ? Répliqua-t-il en abattant les mains sur lui. Je suis un homme et il m'est difficile de résister à certaines pulsions.

- Vous êtes dégoûtant ! Cracha-t-elle. »

Elle prit alors la porte et se mit à avancer le plus vite qu'elle put dans l'immense château, Travis sur ses talons.

« Détestez-vous autant les compliments ?! S'écria-t-il.

- Je ne veux surtout pas en recevoir de votre part, vous m'excuserez.

- Est-il si difficile à admettre que vous puissiez être aussi irrésistible et que j'envie diablement votre petit copain d'avoir la première place ? Avoua-t-il. »

Elle s'arrêta.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous cherchez à la fin ? Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous allez rester un bon moment parmi nous et je peux vous assurer que je suis le seul qui ne vous voudra aucun mal.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Vous m'avez très bien compris. »

Elle fit demi tour et s'approcha dangereusement de lui plus que furieuse, les yeux brillants de colère.

« Si vous pensez que je vais me mettre ne serait-ce qu'avec un seul d'entre vous, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous vous trompez fort bien. Je sortirai bien un jour d'ici alors cessez de prendre vos rêves pour la réalité. »

Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui et souffla dans son oreille :

« Je reste allergique aux gens de votre espèce Travis. »

Elle se recula, lui sourit puis continua son chemin vers la salle de lecture, sa longue traîne derrière elle.

* * *

« Aurais-je la maladresse de vous déranger Potter et Weasley ? Demanda sarcastiquement Rogue en passant devant eux.

- Nous parlions de potion, professeur.

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor ! S'exclama-t-il. »

Ron fut tellement énervé qu'il écrasa les scarabées qu'il tenait dans les mains. Il faillit les faire tomber dans la potion mais Harry le rattrapa à temps.

« Doucement Ron. Ce type doit vraiment être frustré.

- T'as raison. »

Les deux reprirent la préparation de la potion Vocus qui permettait à l'individu qui la buvait de changer de voix. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils étaient dessus car la préparation était assez complexe au même titre que le Polynectar qu'ils avaient secrètement préparé en deuxième année.

Après avoir jeté un regard à Rogue qui s'acharnait à présent sur Lavande qui avait malencontreusement sauté une étape, Harry reprit sa conversation avec Ron.

« L'Ordre pense avoir trouvé le repère du Nouveau Lord.

- Où ça ?

- Quelque part au sud de l'Angleterre. Précisa Harry. Je ne trouve pas ça très futé de sa part d'avoir emmené Hermione dans son repère, il aura bien du mal à se reloger.

- Vous êtes sûrs de ne pas vous tromper ? Chuchota Ron en prenant soin que Rogue ne les remarque pas.

- Tonks a vu des mangemorts dans le coin. On pense que l'entrée du Château se fait par la grotte.

- La grotte ?

- Oui, une grotte ! »

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent lorsque le professeur de potions repassa vers eux, leur jetant un regard à vous glacer le sang ce que Harry lui rendit non sans mal. Malheureusement cela agaça une fois de plus le vieil homme aux cheveux gras.

« Un problème Potter ? Demanda-t-il.

- Aucun professeur !

- Je pensais pourtant que vous en aviez un. Cela vous dit une petite retenue pour vous passer l'envie de me toiser… »

Il fut ainsi coupé par la sonnerie, qu'Harry remercia silencieusement, qui annonçait la fin du cours. Il s'empressa de couvrir son chaudron comme le voulait la préparation de la potion et sortit de classe accompagné de Ron.

« Vivement la fin de l'année qu'on ne le revoit plus ! Pesta Ron

- Oh non… Murmura Harry.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Regarde devant toi. »

En effet devant eux se trouvaient Cherie et Gregory en pleine discussion qui apparemment semblait assez hilarante puisque la jeune métisse se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'écrouler de rire ce qui rendit Ron rouge de rage. Les deux gryffondors n'avaient toujours pas digéré le fait que Cherie se mettait à côtoyer le petit ami d'Hermione et si Ron ne ressentait auparavant aucune réelle animosité envers le poufsouffle ce dernier commençait soudainement à le gonfler.

« Non mais tu as vu comment elle rigole ? S'étrangla-t-il. Elle bave littéralement sur lui.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais si bien en moldus Gregory. Dit Cherie.

- Il était impossible d'y échapper quand on a une petite amie qui en est une. Avoua-t-il timidement.

- Au fait tu as des nouvelles d'elle ?

- Pas vraiment… non. Répondit-il plus ou moins gêné.

- Elle ne te manque pas trop ?

- A vrai dire, horriblement. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait chaque jour, si elle va bien…

- Il est bon comédien, en tout cas ! Répliqua Ron, Harry observant la scène.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile, je peux comprendre. Compatit Cherie en posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Je vais le tuer !!! S'exclama Ron prêt à sauter sur Gregory si Harry ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Bon, je vais soumettre au professeur Dumbledore le projet définitif, j'espère que ça lui plaira.

- J'espère aussi. On se voit plus tard. »

Dès que le jeune homme s'éloigna, Ron se précipita vers sa copine qui leva les yeux au ciel exaspéré de sa jalousie. Harry, de son côté, préféra suivre le jeune châtain qui prenait la direction du bureau de Dumbledore. Au détour d'un couloir où le passage des élèves se faisait rare Harry l'arrêta en l'interpellant. Gregory se retourna avec un air las sur le visage.

« Bonjour à toi aussi Potter.

- Maintenant qu'Hermione n'est plus là tu t'amuses à draguer les copines des autres ?

- Je ne te permets pas d'insinuer que je trompe Hermione ! Brava Gregory.

- C'est un constat Jefferson, un simple constat. Alors comme ça elle te manque ? Demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil.

- C'est vrai que tu ne connais pas cette sensation de manque car la personne qui vous est chère est loin de vous. Rétorqua le poufsouffle en réduisant la distance qui les séparait.

- Tu ne m'apprendras pas ce qu'est l'amour.

- Je pourrais très bien pourtant.

- Comment peux-tu te prétendre l'aimer alors que depuis le début tu te joues royalement d'elle. Tu voulais te débarrasser d'elle et tu as décidé de la traîner en dehors de Poudlard pour qu'elle se fasse enlever.

- Tu délires…

- Je dis uniquement la vérité. Ne t'inquiète pas Gregory si tu es fatigué d'Hermione, elle aussi l'est de toi. C'est plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne se rende compte de l'individu que tu es. »

Les mains d'Harry tremblaient de fureur et pour ne pas céder à la tentation qui le prenait de se jeter sur ce type qui affichait un air supérieur il tourna les talons.

« Tu veux que je te le dise ! S'écria Gregory. C'est vrai je regrette ! »

Harry s'arrêta brusquement.

« Je regrette chaque jour d'avoir prévu ce dîner puis de l'avoir laissée tomber juste à cause d'une simple crise de jalousie. »

« Tu voulais m'entendre dire que je ne suis qu'un imbécile. J'en suis bien un. Se blâma Gregory la voix tremblante. Hermione pourra m'en vouloir autant qu'elle voudra d'avoir mit sa vie ainsi que celle du bébé en danger. »

« Mais malgré toutes tes accusations Potter, tu ne pourras pas m'enlever l'amour que je ressens pour cette femme. Jamais. »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

* * *

« Oula ! Tu m'as l'air bien agité toi. S'exclama Hermione en posant une main sur son ventre. »

Le bébé venait de bouger dangereusement dans son ventre ce qui la fit sourire. Elle continua son parcours dans la rangée de l'immense bibliothèque à la recherche d'un livre plutôt particulier. Elle voulait avoir des informations sur l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait afin de trouver ne serait-ce qu'une faille à ce système de sécurité qui pouvait rivaliser avec celui d'une star moldu mondialement connue. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'elle cherchait et cela commençait à l'exaspérer. Peut-être le Lord avait-il anticipé et s'était ainsi débarrassé de tout ce qui pouvait donner une quelque conque information à la jeune femme.

« Il doit bien y avoir un moyen ! Souffla-t-elle.

- Il me semblait bien vous avoir dit de rester allongée. Avertit une voix à une dizaine de mètres d'elle. »

Elle mit la main sur son cœur. Décidemment ils avaient décidé de l'effrayer aujourd'hui, chose qu'elle fit bien remarquer à Matthew.

« Miss Granger… Prévînt-il.

- Très bien. »

Elle se dirigea vers la partie salon de la pièce dont les fauteuils étaient verts avec des serpents imprimés dessus. Elle s'allongea sur un canapé en rabattant une couverture sur elle.

« Buvez. »

Elle prit la potion que Matthew lui tendit et la bu d'un trait en grimaçant.

« Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour améliorer le goût de cette chose ?

- Ce serait une bonne avancée s'il existait un moyen de donner un meilleur goût aux potions sans en altérer l'efficacité. Avoua le mangemort.

- Je pense aussi…

- Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

- Bien ! Je vais mieux depuis que vous me donnez cette potion.

- J'ai bien l'impression qu'autre chose vous met de bonne humeur. Remarqua Matthew. Je me trompe ? »

Hermione rougit et baissa la tête en se tortillant les mains.

« Ca a un rapport avec la lettre n'est-ce pas ?

- Vous l'avez lu ?! S'offusqua-t-elle.

- Je ne me le serais pas permis, n'ayez crainte.

- Vous avez raison. »

Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de maturité, une lueur qui n'était pas apparu depuis bien longtemps.

« Cette lettre m'a permise de me remettre en question et de faire face à certaines choses que j'ai trop longtemps essayées de nier. Déclara-t-elle.

- Vous faîtes allusion à cette nuit avec Travis ?

- Oui… sourit-elle embarrassée, entre autre. Mais ce que je veux dire c'est qu'aujourd'hui je me pose les bonnes questions ce qui m'incite à accepter des réalités qui sont j'en suis sûre importantes.

- Où voulez-vous en venir ? Demanda Matthew qui ne comprenait pas très bien.

- Je donne aujourd'hui la priorité à ce bébé. Annonça-t-elle. J'ai été beaucoup trop égoïste et je pense que malgré tout ce que je pouvais dire je n'assumais pas vraiment mon futur rôle de mère. Il faut que je pense à la vie que j'aurais avec lui ou elle. Dans quel cadre je compte vivre… Et pour ça il n'y a pas de secrets il faut que je m'y prépare dès maintenant. Je crois que je me suis laissé tellement abattre par le poids que j'avais sur les épaules, admit-elle, grossesse difficile, tensions au sein de mon couple, disputes avec mes amis et bien d'autres encore, que je ne me suis pas intéressée finalement au plus important… »

Elle mit une main douce sur son ventre.

« Ce bébé…Souffla-t-elle. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Matthew.

« J'ai conscience que ce ne sera pas facile tous les jours mais avec un peu de volonté on peut faire de grandes choses. Je veux que cet enfant soit fier de sa mère et non qu'il en est honte parce qu'elle n'a pas su assumer ses fautes. Il est temps que je reprenne de l'assurance et de la confiance…

- Comme c'est touchant Miss Granger ! »

Hermione se retourna et se gela devant le regroupement qui s'effectuait sous ses yeux. Keyrath venait d'entrer accompagné d'une trentaine de mangemorts qui se tenait à ses côtés, non pas vêtus de leurs habituels cape noirs mais habillés de culottes, le haut couronné de fraises puis de longues capes en fourrure verte. Matthew se leva précipitamment et s'inclina devant son Maître.

« Cela est une très bonne chose que vous soyez enfin revenu à la raison. S'exclama le Lord. Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous amuser. »

La jeune femme se leva à son tour, un peu paniquée par ce qu'il entendait par _s'amuser_. Ces mangemorts ne lui présageaient rien de bon.

« Protego infans ! Lança Keyrath en dirigea sa main vers le ventre d'Hermione qui se fit entouré d'un halo bleu clair. Voyons de quoi est capable la vraie Hermione Granger. »

Il serra sa main comme il l'avait fait lors du dîner et Hermione sentit l'air lui manquer si bien qu'elle en devînt toute rouge. Elle porta les mains à son cou cherchant de l'air mais se ravisa malgré elle lorsqu'elle sentit son corps se mettre en feu. Il venait de lui envoyer un doloris. Elle avait l'impression que ses membres étaient en train de se briser, des décharges électriques parcouraient son corps fébrile et par-dessus tout la respiration lui manquait toujours un peu plus. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de rester debout mais la douleur se faisait plus lancinante ainsi elle s'effondra sur le sol, le corps tremblant de convulsions sous le doloris qui se répétait.

« On manque de courage, Miss Granger. Rit Keyrath. Matthew vient par là ! »

Ce dernier obéit à contre cœur les yeux rivés sur la jeune fille qui agonisait.

« Sâangan ! Appela le Lord. »

Un mangemort s'avança et Keyrath desserra sa main et arrêta les doloris à répétition ce qui permit à Hermione d'avaler une grande bouffée d'oxygène totalement épuisée. Malheureusement pour elle, le mangemort se jeta littéralement sur elle avec son épée. Elle roula sur le côté évitant de justesse le coup fatal.

« Accio Chaise ! S'exclama la jeune femme »

Le sort était sortit machinalement de sa bouche ayant l'habitude de se défendre. Mais depuis qu'elle était dans ce château elle ne pouvait plus utiliser sa magie et elle ignorait encore pourquoi. En revanche elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sortilège marche. En effet le mangemort se retrouva littéralement assommé sous le coup de la chaise qui s'écrasa sur lui.

Hermione regarda sa main abasourdie.

« Bien, bien, cela devient beaucoup plus intéressant ! »

Un autre mangemort se rua vers elle en essayant de l'impressionner avec un excellent maniement de l'épée.

« Confundo ! Lança-t-elle en se remettant tant bien que mal debout »

Le pauvre homme eut subitement du mal à manier correctement sa lame. Il se la rentra inconsciemment dans le ventre. Keyrath, mécontent de la tournure que prenait cet affront, s'avança lui-même près d'elle.

« ENVOLORIAM ! »

Sa voix s'était faite sec et froide. Hermione fut propulsée contre une rangée de la bibliothèque qui s'écroula sur elle. Elle sentit sa cheville se craquer en retombant et sa tête frappa brutalement le sol. Elle resta un moment sonnée.

« Levez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il les mangemorts riant derrière lui. »

Hermione qui n'avait pas voulu crier de douleur depuis le début ne put se retenir plus longtemps et laissa échapper un faible gémissement. Son nez saignait, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et du sang s'écoulait d'une blessure à l'arcade sourcilière. Elle ne sentait plus ses bras et sa cheville commençait sérieusement à lui faire mal.

« J'ai dit DEBOUT ! Répéta-t-il furieux ! »

Elle ne put se lever à ce second ordre et reçut ainsi un nouveau doloris.

* * *

Harry, qui se trouvait dans le bureau de Dumbledore afin de prendre son troisième cours de l'initiation à la magie ancienne, se prit la tête en s'écriant, se pliant en deux sous le coup d'une douleur infernale. Il semblait que son cri fut propagé dans tout le château car plusieurs élèves sortirent de leur distraction et frissonnèrent à ce bruit qui traduisait une profonde souffrance. Les autres professeurs qui se tenaient dans la pièce se précipitèrent sur lui.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda McGonagall inquiète.

- Elle souffre… elle souffre. Répondit-il les dents serrées. »

Le professeur de métamorphose regarda le vieil homme à la longue barbe profondément apeurée.

« Que devons-nous faire ? Demanda le professeur Chourave en se tordant les mains.

- Nous devons y aller maintenant ! Cracha Harry alors que le mal se faisait toujours lancinant.

- Nous ne pouvons pas. Nous n'avons aucune stratégie. S'exclama Dumbledore.

- Je m'en fou de la stratégie, Albus ! S'énerva Ben. Il faut à tout prix la faire sortir de là ! Et maintenant !

- Il est impossible de partir maintenant dans ces conditions ! Répliqua Dumbledore inquiet lui aussi. Il fait jour, les élèves doivent à tout prix être surveillés…

- Nous savons très bien tout ça ! Interrompit Rogue. Nous pourrons y aller ce soir…

- C'est maintenant qu'il faut… Commença Harry.

- Nous irons ce soir Potter que cela vous plaise ou non ! Jusque là nous pouvons prévenir l'Ordre pour élaborer une stratégie rapide et se préparer physiquement pour les affronter. Les cours étant déjà annulés nous n'avons plus qu'à faire appel à quelques aurors pour monter la garde.

- C'est une bonne idée. Approuva McGonagall toujours auprès d'Harry.

- Très bien. Nous partirons cette nuit aux alentours de minuit tenez-vous prêt.

- Je viens avec vous !

- Non, Harry tu ne bougeras pas d'ici ! Prévînt Dumbledore.

- Je ne resterai pas ici les bras croisés alors que la mère de mon bébé est en train d'agonir dans le repère de ce foutu monstre ! S'écria-t-il en se levant de sa chaise.

- Mr Potter ! S'offusqua McGonagall devant la vulgarité du survivant.

- Je ne la laisserai pas tomber alors qu'elle a besoin de moi et que _cela vous plaise ou pas_ je viendrais avec vous. Affirma-t-il d'un ton déterminé. »

« Harry, ils ont raison tu ne peux pas y aller ! Tenta Ginny.

- C'est beaucoup trop dangereux, beaucoup trop dangereux ! Répéta Ron. »

Harry les avait réunit dans la Salle sur Demande aussitôt que Dumbledore avait accepté de l'emmener avec eux. L'inquiétude avait prit le frère et la sœur lorsqu'ils l'avaient vu débarqué le teint livide, une expression de rage se peignant sur son visage.

« Est-il si difficile à comprendre que je puisse M'INQUIETER POUR ELLE ! S'époumona-t-il en tapant du poing sur la table.

- Calme-toi Harry, s'il te plaît… Fit Ginny les larmes aux yeux.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme alors que tout le monde m'empêche d'aller sauver Hermione ?! Hein ? Comment ?

- Et s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ? Demanda Ron en essayant de consoler sa sœur.

- Je saurais au moins que j'aurai tenté quelque chose. »

Il s'en alla d'un pas furieux, attrapant sa veste au passage et décidai de se rendre dans un coin plus tranquille afin de se défouler et de se mettre en forme pour le soir lorsqu'il heurta une tête qui ne lui était pas inconnue. Il soupira d'agacement.

« Et il fallait que je te rencontre ! S'exclama Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Potter, tu es harcelé par ton petit groupe ? C'est vrai que la célébrité ça fatigue. Nargua Gregory.

- Je croirais entendre Malefoy là, tu es sûr de ne pas être un petit adhérant à son club ?

- Tu n'as pas autre chose ? J'ai des devoirs de Préfet-en-Chef à accomplir.

- Mais je t'en prie. S'excusa faussement Harry. Ces devoirs comme tu dis sont certainement beaucoup plus importants que la petite fiancée.

- Que veux-tu dire ? Releva Gregory le visage inquiet dès qu'on parlait d'Hermione.

- Rien, Jefferson. Rien… Dit Harry en marchant à reculons »

Gregory resta un moment bouleversé par les propos du gryffondor, seul parmi une foule d'élèves qui se précipitait maintenant vers la Grande Salle, le dîner allant bientôt commencer. L'air commença soudainement à lui manquer et il se répéta :

« Hermione… Hermione… »

* * *

Dans un petit salon à l'étage de l'antre de Keyrath, deux hommes se tenaient silencieux, l'un des deux était debout prostré près de la fenêtre tandis que l'autre était à une table fixant mélancoliquement un verre de whisky pur feu. Il avala le contenu d'un trait en prenant soin de frapper bruyamment le verre contre la table. Matthew se détourna du soleil couchant et porta son attention sur le jeune homme qui se servait de nouveau du whisky.

« Tu penses peut-être que l'alcool résoudra tes problèmes ? Demanda-t-il.

- Une bonne partie du moins. A ta santé ! Fit Travis en avalant de nouveau le liquide brunâtre.

- T'es le premier à la faire souffrir et tu te saoules dès que tu apprends que le Lord l'a malmené… Tu te moques de moi, j'espère ?

- Tais-toi… »

Un silence se fit parmi les deux hommes mais il fut vite rompit par Travis.

« Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle se repose pour l'instant. Répondit Matthew méfiant.

- Je vais la voir. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit mais celle-ci se referma brutalement.

« Tu ne penses pas avoir fait assez de dégâts comme ça ? Rappela Matthew en contenant sa rage. »

Il vit les épaules de son interlocuteur se mettre à trembler, puis une voix tremblante s'éleva.

« Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Dit-il. Je te jure que ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça. »

Et il se mit à pleurer. Il était vrai qu'il était plutôt étrange de voir un homme pleurer surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de _cet_ homme mais Travis en demeurait un. Il était normal que ses réels sentiments prennent subitement le dessus et malgré toutes les tensions qui pouvaient exister entre Matthew et Travis, le plus vieux ne pu s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras d'une forte poigne.

* * *

Harry atterrit non sans mal sur l'herbe fraîche. Décidemment il ne se ferait jamais aux porteloins.

Après le dîner qui se déroulait aux environs de 8 :00 pm, Dumbledore avait attendu que les élèves retournent dans leurs salles communes prétextant que les elfes devaient effectuer un sérieux ménage sur l'ensemble du château, pour faire entrer les Aurors. Ils avaient pu alors quitter tranquillement le château sans qu'on ne les remarque.

Harry se mit à contempler les alentours. Personne n'aurait pu pensé que le mal se cachait à quelques mètres de là. Le paysage était tout bonnement magnifique et il regrettait de ne pouvoir venir en journée pour apprécier davantage ces multitudes de fleurs sauvages qui étaient surmontés par une immense colline où un troupeau de mouton paissaient silencieusement. Harry se releva et se tourna vers Dumbledore.

« Que faisons-nous maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

- Comme prévu, Minerva et Remus surveilleront les alentours, commanda Dumbledore. Harry et Sirius iront chercher Hermione et nous nous occuperons des mangemorts. »

Tous hochèrent la tête et après un signe du directeur ils entreprirent le petit chemin qui les séparait de l'entrée de la grotte. Lorsque Harry mit un pied dans cette sombre caverne, un frisson lui parcourut le corps et il réprima un tremblement. Il faisait assez noir et l'atmosphère était plutôt humide. Sirius qui s'était joint à eux sursauta quand un rat passa entre ses pieds.

« C'est plus insalubre qu'Azkaban ici. Assura-t-il.

- Ca donne la chair de poule ! Affirma Harry. Lumos. »

Une faible lueur jaillit de sa baguette et permit une meilleure acuité visuelle. Là, il vit un homme masqué tendre sa main vers lui, un faible rictus aux lèvres.

« Doloris ! S'exclama ce dernier. »

Harry esquiva le sort de justesse mais n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'une épée lui égratignait le bras déchirant au passage son pull-over.

« Stupéfix ! Lança-t-il. »

Ce sort n'eut absolument aucun effet puisque le mangemort s'apprêtait à lui planter l'épée, heureusement Ben arriva par derrière et lui brisa le cou d'une main de maître. Harry regarda le corps de son adversaire, éberlué.

« Eh ben ça donne un aperçu de ce qui nous attend. Dit-il en observant la coupure à son bras.

- Il faudra être plus prudent. Prévînt Dumbledore. »

Ils se remirent en marche et en moins d'une minute ils arrivèrent devant une immense porte de brique de couleur grisâtre. Après un bref regard de concertation, Rogue tourna la poignée et poussa la porte. Ils pénétrèrent dans une somptueuse salle obscure et leurs pas résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Bienvenue mes chers ennemis ! Accueillit une voix froide. Vous auriez pu choisir la discrétion, la surprise aurait été meilleure. »

Ils se retournèrent et virent que les torches accolées au mur s'enflammèrent afin d'éclairer la pièce et quelle ne fut pas la surprise en voyant un attroupement de mangemorts armés d'une épée, avec un gabarit il fallait le dire plutôt impressionnant qui semblaient attendre les ordres de leur Lord. Un Lord qui sortait enfin de l'anonymat en se levant d'une manière impérieuse et faisait traîner sa longue cape de velours. Il s'avança jusqu'au centre et dévoila son visage marqué par les cicatrices et ses yeux gris parsemés de tâches violettes. Les professeurs se mirent à hurler de stupéfaction ce qui n'était pas comparable à l'expression de terreur qui se lisait sur le visage de Ben qui se mettait à pâlir. Harry était un peu déconcerté par cette situation parce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'attitude qu'employait son entourage.

« Comment… Demanda Nymphadora Tonks.

- Trêve de bavardages ! »

L'assaut était lancé. Les mangemorts se mirent à envoyer des sorts et l'Ordre riposta aussitôt. Au bout de quelques minutes et une assez profonde entaille au ventre Harry sortit discrètement de la salle suivit de Sirius. Ils refermèrent la porte avec difficulté et Harry porta la main à sa blessure d'où du sang s'écoulait.

« Ca ira ? Demanda Sirius inquiet. »

Harry acquiesça mais Sirius retira sa chemise et l'enroula autour du ventre du blessé. Une fois que ce fut bien serré, ils prirent des escaliers qui se trouvaient juste à côté et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'étage ils se sentirent soudain perdus.

« Comment savoir où elle est ? Interrogea Harry.

- C'est vrai que là on est un peu bloqué… Minimisa Sirius. »

Ils restèrent un moment à essayer de trouver une solution car ils avaient sous-estimé cette partie de l'action. Ils en venaient même à se disputer car Harry pensait qu'il fallait mieux se lancer à l'aveuglette quitte à ouvrir toutes les pièces du château alors que Sirius estimait que la plus sage des décisions était de rester là à réfléchir à une solution. Le ton commençait à monter lorsqu'un bruit qui provenait de plus haut les fit sortir de leur dispute. Ils se regardèrent.

« On monte ? S'inquiéta le jeune brun.

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. Répondit Sirius en prenant les devants. »

Ils firent le tour de l'étage plusieurs fois avant de trouver les escaliers qui étaient cachés derrière une porte. Ils se cachèrent un moment quand ils virent un homme prostré près d'une porte se situant au bout du couloir.

« Ce doit être là. Chuchota Harry.

- Je vais faire diversion… pendant ce temps là tu vas chercher Hermione et on redescend. »

Harry inspira profondément et encouragea Sirius qui sortit de leur cachette pour interpeller le mangemort.

« Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Salua-t-il d'une voix gaie. »

Harry retînt un rire en regardant la scène mais retira précipitamment la tête lorsqu'une lumière verte fusa dans sa direction. Il attendait le signal de son parrain pour pouvoir sortir. Ce qui ne tarda bien sûr.

« Vas-y ! Ordonna l'homme aux cheveux noirs. »

Harry courut rapidement au bout du couloir et lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la porte il s'aperçut qu'elle était bloquée. Il se tourna pour voir où Sirius en était avec le mangemort. Les deux hommes s'attaquaient violemment. Il retourna à son nouveau problème qu'était d'ouvrir cette porte.

« Alohomora ! Dit-il. »

La porte demeurait close. Il se mit à taper dessus comme il l'avait fait sur la gargouille du directeur quand Hermione avait eu son accident. Mais cette fois-ci c'était différent il s'agissait d'une porte. Une porte… une porte… avec une serrure… Il se félicita intérieurement.

« Accio serrure ! »

La serrure s'envola et la porte s'ouvrit bruyamment. Le jeune homme commençait mieux à comprendre comment fonctionnait le système de sort du nouveau Lord et il devait s'avouer que c'était très ingénieux mais là n'était pas sa priorité. Il pénétra dans une chambre très luxueuse aux teintes totalement vert clair avec une immense coiffeuse contenant plusieurs produits, des meubles en chêne construits avec soins, une petite fenêtre puis un immense lit drapé de draps couleur argent brodés de fines arabesques vertes. Une petite forme y était allongée et Harry n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Il se précipita vers Hermione qui, il espérait, n'était pas inconsciente ou pire.

« Hermione. Appela-t-il. Hermione réveille-toi. C'est moi, c'est moi. »

La jeune femme dont les blessures, qu'il devinait, avaient été soignées car un malheureux pansement reposait sur son arcade sourcilière, semblait dormir. Son visage avait quelque peu perdu le teint bronzé qu'elle arborait depuis le début de l'année et il lui semblait qu'elle avait aussi perdu quelques kilos. Ces yeux demeuraient fermés et Harry lui prit la main d'une manière douce.

« Hermione, je t'en prie. Répéta-t-il. C'est moi, Harry. »

C'eut l'effet escompté puisque la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux, fatiguée par la torture, qu'elle avait subite, quelques heures auparavant. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui tentait de sourire. Son visage sembla s'éclairer et un faible sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Je ne rêve pas au moins ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Non tu ne rêves pas… Murmura Harry en lui caressant les cheveux. C'est bien moi. »

Elle tendit les bras afin de l'accueillir. Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et alla se lover contre cet être qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces dix-huit jours. Cela avait été long et pénible et il la retrouvait maintenant avec ses cheveux qui sentaient bon la vanille, la même odeur que celle de la lettre, cette peau douce au toucher et ses yeux si merveilleux qui réussissaient à exprimer tant de choses en un seul regard. Il fut néanmoins surprit par cette tendresse qu'elle lui montrer sans aucune pudeur. De son côté la jeune femme éprouvait un immense soulagement. Avec les évènements de l'après-midi elle avait perdue espoir qu'ils viennent un jour la chercher et pourtant elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu passer un jour de plus dans ce sombre château. Ils s'abandonnèrent dans les bras de l'autre.

« Que s'est-il passé ?

- Rien… Dit-elle en détournant le regard. Absolument rien.

- Hermione ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je… Balbutia-t-elle.

- Harry il faut y aller ! S'exclama un Sirius essoufflé, les vêtements déchirés.

- Sirius !

- Hermione ! Fit Sirius en s'approchant. Nous discuterons plus tard, j'ai bloqué la porte d'en bas pour éviter qu'on nous dérange mais ils doivent connaître cet endroit bien mieux que nous.

- Bien. Acquiesça Harry. »

Il se redressa et repoussa les couvertures qui couvraient Hermione. Cette dernière fut un peu gênée quand elle s'aperçut qu'elle était assez mal vêtue. Elle portait une chemise de nuit en soie d'un blanc presque transparent avec un décolleté carré en dentelle. Elle rougit mais Harry n'avait pas le temps de s'extasier devant le corps de sa camarade.

« Tu peux marcher ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je pense. »

Elle se leva lentement en continuant de s'appuyer contre le lit mais elle était incapable de faire un pas. Ses jambes étaient trop faibles. Harry sans plus attendre passa un bras en dessous de ses jambes tandis qu'une autre la maintenait par le dos. Hermione fut surprise ne s'attendant pas à cela, elle croisa ses bras autour de son cou et fut davantage surprise lorsqu'elle croisa le regard émeraude du Survivant. Leurs respirations se faisaient plus saccadés et leurs bouches plutôt proches. Harry se dit qu'il ne devait pas profiter de la jeune fille qui n'était pas en bon état alors que celle-ci ne pensait qu'à une chose : les lèvres du gryffondor. Sirius observait la scène légèrement amusé, ces deux étaient définitivement si indécis. Cependant, il fallait faire plus vite.

« Harry, Hermione. Appela-t-il »

Les deux sursautèrent et Harry bredouilla :

« C'est vrai… hum… Sirius… »

Il prit la direction de la porte quand il remarqua qu'Hermione n'était pas assez couverte, les nuits en cette fin d'Avril étaient plutôt fraîches.

« Tu auras froid. Lui dit-il. »

Il regarda dans la pièce à la recherche d'une petite couverture et en trouva une sur la chaise de la coiffeuse. Il entreprit de la prendre et de la mettre sur Hermione couvrant par la même occasion sa propre épaule. La jeune femme le remercia du regard.

« Nous pouvons y aller. Déclara-t-il. »

Les trois individus entreprirent le chemin inverse, Harry étant un peu plus lent car il portait Hermione mais ils furent confrontés à un autre problème une fois devant la porte d'où s'échappaient des cris et des bruits sourds. La jeune femme demanda :

« Vous n'êtes pas venu tout seuls ?

- Il y a les professeurs et l'Ordre avec nous. Répondit Sirius en tendant l'oreille.

- Il sera difficile de passer cette porte. Assura Hermione dont on sentait l'inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas… je ne sais pas… Fit Sirius. »

- Hermione se logea dans les bras d'Harry en soupirant.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? S'affola le jeune homme en sentant le poids plus lourd.

- Je suis fatiguée… Murmura-t-elle.

- Tu ne peux pas dormir maintenant. Tenta Harry en la regardant.

- Je sais… Fit-elle en fermant les yeux malgré tout. »

Harry l'observa s'endormir et se tourna vers Sirius.

« Tu penses que c'est une bonne idée de traverser à l'aveuglette la salle ?

- Nous n'avons pas le choix. Ce château est aussi bien protégé que celui de Poudlard. Affirma Sirius.

- Si nous n'avons pas le choix… dit Harry. Allons-y. »

Sirius débloqua la porte et ils essayèrent de se faire le plus discret possible mais c'était inévitable, Keyrath qui se battait en duel avec Ben les aperçut et hurla à ses mangemorts de les attaquer.

« Vas-y je m'en occupe ! Déclara Sirius. »

Harry rabattit la couverture sur le visage d'Hermione qui s'était à présent endormie et s'élança vers la sortie, enjambant des corps, évitant des sorts et des lames qu'ils savaient maintenant très tranchantes et put enfin avec soulagement atteindre le bout en replaçant la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il s'assura qu'elle n'avait rien et sursauta lorsqu'il vit une forme s'approcher de lui. Il sortit sa baguette.

« Donnez-lui ceci de ma part ! »

Le mangemort aux yeux bleus lui tendit une fiole qui devait contenir une potion et disparut aussi soudainement qu'il était apparut. Harry regarda suspicieusement la fiole puis la rangea dans la poche de son jogging. Il passa sans difficultés la sortie de la grotte, McGonagall et Remus se jetèrent sur lui.

« Vous avez été long, nous commencions à nous inquiéter. S'exclama le professeur de métamorphose.

- Harry tu es blessé. Remarqua Remus.

- Ce n'est rien, il faut plutôt s'occuper d'elle. Dit-il en découvrant le visage d'Hermione.

- Est-elle inconsciente ?

- Non, elle dort. »

Harry s'éloigna un peu puis étendit la jeune femme sur l'herbe. Remus étant lycanthrope avait des dons de guérisseurs et s'approcha de la jeune femme pour vérifier si tout allait bien. Harry observait en silence le travail de son ami alors que Minerva était allée prévenir les professeurs qu'ils pouvaient partir.

« Elle va bien Harry. Sourit Remus. Elle est juste secouée et fatiguée.

- Tu me dis tout j'espère ? Et le bébé… Demanda-t-il en regardant le ventre de la jeune gryffondor qui s'était nettement arrondit si bien qu'il se demandait comment est-ce qu'elle ferait pour continuer à le cacher des autres élèves.

- Elle aussi se porte bien.

- Attends tu as dit _elle _? Releva Harry. »

Remus hocha la tête un sourire aux lèvres, puis il recouvrit Hermione.

« _Elle ? Elle… elle…_Se répéta Harry les larmes aux yeux. Une fille ! Une fille ! Je vais avoir une fille ! »

Il aurait voulu le crier à la Terre entière qu'il allait être papa d'une petite fille. Son cœur se gonflait de joie et celle-ci devenait inexprimable. Il ne s'était vraiment jamais préoccupé du sexe du bébé, l'important était qu'il soit en bonne santé. Mais maintenant qu'il savait que c'était une fille il était profondément heureux. Il voulait sauter au cou de Remus pour lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ou encore enlacer infiniment Hermione afin de la remercier du cadeau qu'elle lui faisait. Il la regarda puis se tourna vers Remus se souvenant qu'ils n'étaient pas encore en sécurité.

« Pouvons-nous transplaner ?

- Non, refusa-t-il. Une femme enceinte ne peut pas transplaner.

- J'imagine que le portoloin aussi est interdit.

- En effet. Confirma Remus. Tu prendras la voiture volante avec Ben et Minerva si tôt qu'ils arrive… »

Il fut coupé par l'arrivée impromptue des membres de l'Ordre et des professeurs.

« ALLEZ-Y ! S'écria Dumbledore d'une voix étrangement rauque. »

Harry reprit Hermione et suivit son professeur de DCFM ainsi que celle de métamorphose jusqu'à une voiture garée derrière des feuillages. Ils y entrèrent un peu brutalement, Ben au volant, McGonagall à la gauche du conducteur, Harry et Hermione sur la banquette arrière.

Ben démarra violemment et au bout de quelques mètres la voiture put enfin s'envoler avec plus de douceur. Le conducteur appuya sur un bouton qui rendit l'engin invisible. Minerva se tourna vers Harry.

« Mr Potter, regardez derrière la banquette vous y trouverez des couvertures ainsi que de la nourriture. Le trajet sera long. Indiqua-t-elle.

- Bien professeur. »

Harry se tendit et prit les provisions que son professeur venait de lui indiquer. Il lui tendit un sac et une couverture puis en garda une qu'il mit sur Hermione, décidant de garder la plus petite pour lui.

« Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda Ben qui semblait plus calme, les yeux rivés sur le panneau qui indiquait qu'il fallait tourner à droite.

- Elle s'en sort plutôt bien. Répondit Harry en se retenant de caresser son visage de ses doigts.

- Je suis content. »

Harry hésita quelques secondes avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait tant les lèvres.

« Pourquoi avez-vous semblé si effrayés lorsque vous avez vu le nouveau Lord. »

Il vit McGonagall se redresser en tremblant et aperçut le visage de Ben qui devînt dur dans le rétroviseur central………

« Parce que c'est mon père. Cracha-t-il avec dureté. »

Harry retînt une respiration et il lui semblait même que McGonagall étouffait des sanglots.

* * *

**Evane : **Tu es si diabolique Evane en effet je confirme, je re-confirme, je re-re-confirme, je re-re-re-confirme, je re-re-re-re-confirme lol ! Il est vrai que tu me soutiens énormément, beaucoup même (heum quoi tu penses que je mens ?!) et je me demande sincèrement ce que je ferai, ce que je SERAI j'ajouterai, si tu n'étais pas là ! (Vive l'Olympique lyonnais non mais tu es folle !) lol ! Kisses et Thx !

**Lana51 : **Lol, j'espère que maintenant tu y vois plus clair pour Travis et je suis désolée pour tes examens j'espère que cette année est meilleure mais bon je ne me fais pas de soucis. Kisses et merci beaucoup !

**Pucelina : **C'est très gentil à toi lol et merci beaucoup d'apprécier ma fic. J'essaie de faire de mon mieux même si quelques fois je sens qu'il y a des chapitres un peu tangents ! Gros Bisous !

**Une meuf du 94 : **Lol ta review me fait trop rire j'aime beaucoup lol. La demande de Gregory ne devrait pas tarder et je suis désolée que tu trouves qu'ils ne vont pas bien ensemble lol. Kisses !!!!

**Athenais : **Honnêtement je suis une grosse paresseuse. Mais quand je m'y met je ne m'arrête plus, j'ai écris trois chapitres durant ses vacances, je dormais à 3h00 du matin à cause de ça. Mon frère me prend pour une folle lol. Rassurée qu'Hermione n'ait pas eu le temps de coucher avec lui ? Et qu'il semblerait qu'elle se rapproche d'Harry ? lol Big Kisses !

**My dark dreams : **Merci miss lol c'est gentil ! J'ai adoré les USA lol, c'est comme dans les films c'est trop beau, les gens sont simples par rapport à ce qu'on pourrait penser du moins sur la côte est parce que d'après ma sœur la Californie c'est autre chose lol ! Ce n'est pas cher, New York est magnifique, la capitale et sa banlieue (que je ne nommerai pas banlieue lol) sont aussi trop belles. Bon girl, besos !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Et ils ont réussit à nous délivrer notre petite Hermione, j'ai voulu faire en sorte que Ron soit un peu plus intelligent dans ma fic lol et bon Lavande aussi un peu quand même. C'est vrai qu'Hermione est très naïve… non mais franchement elle se fait violer par son mec et se remet avec pfffff. C'est ce défaut que je veux mettre en avant pas trop quand même lol. En tout cas je peux t'assurer qu'Harry et Gregory vont bien se trouver, bieeeeeen même ! Baci (baiser in italiano) !

**Ange d'Iris : **lol encore une fois j'espère que je t'ai rafraîchi la mémoire avec Travis lol. C'est vrai que Harry devient chou et il le sera davantage dans le chapitre 20 qui est déjà écrit. Merci miss et bisous !

**Iris : **Lol, je ne regarde ni Lost, ni X-files lol je préfère les séries comme Prison Break héhé. Voilà Hermione n'accouchera pas chez les méchants mais chez les gentils lol ! Kisses et merci !

**Ambre : **Lol ta review me fait plaisir miss, thx kisses !

**Basile : **J'adore torturer notre petite Hermione mais je vais lui laisser un moment de répit lol, la pauvre. Harry lui aussi je vais le torturer un peu mais tout ira bien lol. Big Kisses ! Et merci beaucoup !

**Lise : **Merci beaucoup lol, j'essaie de rester originale mais c'est très difficile lol et en plus j'aime beaucoup écrire j'espère que ça aide mais bon… Bisous !

**Manu : **Désolée pour cette longue et interminable attente en tout cas merci pour la review ! Kisses !

**Gabiie-lover : **Tu es très perspicace toi dis-moi lol. Je dirai que tu fais de très bonnes suppositions ou hypothèses lol mais cherche encore tu y es presque. En tout cas merci et gros bisous !

**Allye : **Merci beaucoup Allye et j'espère que tu continueras à apprécier ma fic ! je ne lâcherai pas c'est sûr et certain lol ! Kissss !

* * *

Voilà deux chapitres qui se terminent et le chapitre 20 est déjà prêt mais je ne le posterai pas maintenant j'attendrai un peu comme ça je pourrai essayer d'avancer sur le chapitre 21 si je ne le commence pas tout de suite lol !

Je peux vous annoncer déjà qu'Hermione va apprendre pour Ben et qu'elle aura droit à sa première échographie je vous laisse imaginer la suite !

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews je les adore ! Gros Bisous !!! Portez-vous bien !


	20. Un début de romantisme

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

ADRESSE E-MAIL: DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Alors j'avais décidé de le poster le 11 avril 2007 parce que c'était son anniversaire! Ohlalala elle est née le 11 avril 2003 et puis 4 ans après la voilà encore. Je suis tellement contente ! Mais comme vous l'avez remarqué le site a eu quelques problèmes donc je n'arrivais pas à le poster ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes vacances de Pâques !

Bon je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapter et on se donne rendez-vous à la fin ! Enjoy your reading !

Chapitre 20 : Un début de romantisme

« Et comment va notre future maman !? S'exclama Ginny en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie. »

Hermione posa son livre, sur ses genoux, en souriant. Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et accueillit la jeune rousse dans ses bras en la serrant fermement.

« C'est si bon de te revoir Ginny. Dit-elle.

- C'est réciproque ! »

Dès leur arrivée à Poudlard, la gryffondor avait été emmenée à l'infirmerie pour subir une série de tests – les professeurs étant inquiets de sa fatigue. Mme Pomfresh avait su les rassurer en leur certifiant que cela était uniquement dû à l'immense soulagement qu'elle avait dû avoir en les voyant venir à son secours. Elle avait néanmoins avoué qu'elle avait eu de la chance car il semblait qu'on lui eût attribué de très bons soins. Sa cheville avait été fracturée et il semblerait qu'elle soit presque guérie, sa tempe avait subit un léger traumatise : il n'y paraissait rien à présent et seule une petite cicatrice y demeurait cachée par un pansement. D'après l'infirmière cela relevait d'une grande main-d'œuvre et elle en restait elle-même assez admirative.

Hermione avait daigné sortir de son long sommeil au début de la matinée mais les cours ayant reprit ses amis ne purent lui rendre visite. En revanche le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall étaient venus prendre de ses nouvelles et ils souhaitaient en même temps savoir ce qu'il s'était passé dans le sombre château de Keyrath. Le vieil homme n'avait pas voulu la brusquer et Hermione lui en était reconnaissante, malgré tout elle était restée très vague sur ce qu'elle avait vécu. Elle s'était juste contentée d'être précise sur la façon de vivre du Lord et de ses mangemorts mais n'avait pas fait mention de Matthew, de Travis ou encore de son dernier combat. Tout cela était beaucoup trop dur et elle ne pouvait pas encore en parler. Elle avait sentit que Dumbledore savait qu'elle lui cachait des choses et ses joues avaient rosies plus d'une fois quand elle avait croisé son regard inquisiteur. Les deux vieilles personnes s'étaient alors retirées de l'infirmerie après que le professeur de métamorphose lui ait souhaité un bon retour parmi eux.

Ainsi durant la pause de 3 :00 pm, Ginny se décida à venir voir son amie qui lui avait tant manqué.

« On peut dire que tu nous as fais peur. Avoua-t-elle en prenant un siège.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas vous abandonner. S'offusqua Hermione. Je sais que vous avez encore besoin de moi.

- Je ne pense pas non… Nargua Ginny. »

Hermione tripota un instant le teddy que la gryffondor venait de lui apporter et se laissa un instant envahir par ses pensées ce qui n'échappa guère à son amie.

« Tu veux peut-être en parler ? Lança Ginny.

- Parler de quoi ? Fit Hermione surprise.

- De ce qu'il s'est passé… là-bas, je veux dire. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Oh… Bredouilla Hermione. Je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment nécessaire. »

Ginny acquiesça comprenant qu'elle n'était pas prête de parler de ce qu'elle avait pu subir durant un peu plus de deux semaines dans le domaine du Nouveau Lord et décidait alors de respecter son silence.

La porte de l'infirmerie grinça et une autre tête rousse fit son entrée d'un pas timide. Ginny lui sourit en le priant de rentrer.

« Euh… Salut Hermione. Dit-il d'un air gêné.

- Comment tu vas Ron ? Demanda Hermione tout aussi embarrassée. »

Les deux anciens amis ne s'étaient pas vraiment réconciliés bien qu'ils ne se disputaient plus autant qu'avant. En revanche ils n'avaient échangés aucun mot depuis la « trêve » qui s'était inconsciemment installée entre eux. Il était ainsi normal d'avoir affaire à un jeune homme qui devenait aussi rouge que ses cheveux, il avait peur à tout moment de se faire repousser par la brune qu'il avait lui-même repousser en 5ème année.

« Bien, bien, merci. Répondit-il en s'approchant. Mais il me semble que c'est de toi dont on devrait s'inquié…

- Je vais très bien. L'interrompit Hermione en esquissant un sourire.

- Tiens je t'ai apporté ça… Dit-il en lui tendant un bouquet de lilas.

- Oh… Fit-elle. C'est très gentil ! »

Elle prit le bouquet de fleurs qu'elle sentit puis sourit à son camarade. Elle le posa sur sa table de chevet, en pleine exposition des rayons du soleil.

« Et ça c'est de la part de Maman. »

Il lui tendit une boîte de chocogrenouilles accompagnés d'un pot de confiture à la fraise, ce qui amusa Hermione, et des petits chaussons tricotés de couleurs blanches. Elle ouvrit la bouche totalement gaga de ce qu'il venait de lui donner.

« C'est si mignon… Dit-elle. Ils sont vraiment beaux. Je n'oublierai pas de la remercier.

- Maman est totalement devenue hystérique lorsqu'elle a su que tu étais enceinte. Elle a dit que c'était son premier petit enfant. Déclara Ginny en souriant.

- Elle veut qu'on s'assure que tu te portes bien et surtout que tu te nourrisses bien. Renchérit Ron.

- D'où les chocogrenouilles à la fraise… ! Rigola Hermione. »

Elle mit le tout sur un autre meuble près d'elle et retourna à la contemplation de ses fleurs lorsque Harry pénétra à son tour dans la pièce. Elle manqua de faire tomber le pot.

« Harry ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Ginny et Ron échangèrent un regard et décidèrent de laisser les deux adolescents tout seuls, jugeant qu'ils avaient peut-être des choses importantes à se dire. La jeune fille se leva alors et embrassa Hermione sur les deux joues.

« Bon je dois y aller, Neville ne sait pas que je suis là. Inventa-t-elle.

- Ben… moi aussi je dois terminer un devoir pour… Balbutia Ron… pour Rogue. Oui c'est ça. »

Hermione leur jeta un regard interrogateur suivit de Harry qui ne comprenait pas vraiment où voulait en venir leurs amis. Les deux s'en allèrent alors après lui avoir souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Lorsque la porte se referma Harry prit la direction du lit de la jeune femme et s'assit près d'elle en posant le sac qu'il tenait.

« Ils étaient bizarres, tu ne trouves pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Rigola Hermione. »

Harry l'observa longuement. Si la veille elle avait semblé extrêmement pâle, aujourd'hui elle avait repris quelques couleurs. Ses joues étaient roses, ses yeux océans scintillaient de joie, sa bouche était aussi rouge que le sang et ses longs cheveux ondulés tombaient sur ses épaules avec grâce. Elle tenait ses mains croisées sur son ventre et…

« Harry, tu m'écoutes ? Fit Hermione en le sortant de son observation.

- Tu disais ? Dit-il en se maudissant intérieurement.

- Je voulais savoir si tu t'en sortais en cours… Répéta-t-elle.

- Ca devient de plus en plus compliqué. Expliqua-t-il. On sent très bien que les épreuves approchent et les professeurs nous mettent la pression. Roque est le meilleur dans ce domaine. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'ai pas réussit à dépasser le D avec lui.

- Ca a l'air effrayant vu comme ça. S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tu t'en sortiras remarquablement bien.

- J'ai manqué tellement de cours cette année que je me demande comment je ferais pour avoir mes ASPICS. Avoua-t-elle.

- Tu es la meilleure, tu trouveras bien un moyen. »

Ils se sourirent et Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Harry, pour briser cette gêne, se baissa et prit le paquet qu'il avait posé quelques minutes plus tôt.

« J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Annonça-t-il avec un air mystérieux.

- Un cadeau ? Demanda Hermione, avec un air d'enfant de cinq ans. »

Il lui mit le sac sur les jambes et la jeune femme s'enquit de l'ouvrir. Elle sortit tout d'abord une grosse peluche en forme de lionne qui avait un cœur rose sur le front.

« Elle est adorable. Dit-elle.

- Continue. Invita Harry. »

Elle sortit ensuite un lot de trois paires de chaussons dans les tons roses et des petites grenouillères.

« C'est si petit… S'extasia-t-elle sous le regard attendri de Harry. »

Elle plongea encore sa main et y retira un petit oreiller en satin.

« Je pensais que c'était _un_ cadeau ? »

Il lui sourit en hochant la tête ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle fronça subitement les sourcils en observant toutes ces choses pour bébé.

« Mais Harry tu n'as pris que du rose ? Fit-elle en le regardant. »

Il hocha encore une fois la tête et les yeux d'Hermione s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la révélation.

« C'est une fille ? Dit-elle d'une voix aigue.

- Oui, une petite fille. Répondit Harry. »

Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille se jeta dans les bras du brun en s'écriant qu'elle allait avoir une fille. A son tour elle ne pouvait exprimer l'immense bonheur qui lui parcourait les entrailles. Elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché à connaître le sexe de l'enfant mais maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle allait être mère d'une petite fille elle semblait comblée. Elle tenait le jeune homme étroitement serré contre elle, heureuse de la nouvelle qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Un bonheur qui fut néanmoins de courte durée puisqu'un jeune poufsouffle aux cheveux châtains venait de faire son entrée et se glaça instantanément quand il vit sa petite amie dans les bras du garçon qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il serra les poings en s'apercevant de la joie qui se lisait sur le visage de sa compagne mais reprit son sang-froid afin de faire bonne impression.

« Bonjour Hermione. Salua-t-il d'une voix qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'être froide. »

Hermione ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se détacha aussitôt d'Harry qui tourna la tête vers Gregory qui se tenait près d'un lit voisin avec un bouquet de roses.

« Gregory, je… Commença-t-elle.

- Je vois qu'on t'a déjà offert des fleurs. Nota Gregory en regardant Harry.

- Je vais y aller, Hermione. Chuchota Harry sous le regard d'excuse de la jeune femme. On se voit plus tard. »

Il se leva et lança un regard glacial au nouveau venu avant de quitter l'infirmerie en claquant la porte.

« Ce n'était pas Harry mais Ron. Clarifia-t-elle.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était de Potter. Dit-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Non mais tu l'as laissé sous-entendre. »

Elle prit le bouquet de fleurs et le plaça à côté de celui de Ron. Le jeune homme lui prit la main et la lui caressa du pouce.

« Tu m'as énormément manqué. Dit-il »

Il se pencha en mettant sa main sur sa joue pour l'embrasser mais au dernier moment elle détourna la tête. Gregory se ravisa et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

« Ecoute chérie. Fit-il. Je suis sincèrement désolé et je comprendrais que tu me tiennes pour responsable de ton enlèvement. A vrai dire j'ai agi comme un vrai imbécile.

- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça. Assura Hermione.

- Pour quoi alors ? Demanda-t-il. »

La jeune femme baissa les yeux se murant dans un silence.

« Dis-le moi pour que je comprenne mieux. Insista-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute si j'ai été enlevé ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe quel moment ! Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi tu as réagis aussi excessivement au restaurant.

- J'étais énervé.

- Ah oui ? Enervé, hein. Et ça ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit que tes propos avaient pu me blesser.

- Je ne pensais pas ce que je disais Hermione…

- Si tu le pensais. Tu deviens excessivement jaloux dès que tu entends le nom d'Harry. Enchaîna Hermione.

- Ne parle pas de lui… Dit-il entre ses dents.

- Tu vois, tu recommences ! »

La jeune femme était excédée par ce comportement enfantin auquel elle avait réfléchit durant plusieurs jours dans le château de Keyrath. Elle avait décidé qu'il fallait mieux en parler avec lui pour savoir les réelles raisons de cette haine que les deux hommes se vouaient. Lors du départ de son petit ami du restaurant elle n'avait pas vraiment analysé le fait que ce ne soit pas de sa faute si leur dîner ne s'était pas mieux terminé mais avec le temps elle y avait repensé et avait conclut que le problème se situait bien au-dessus et qu'il fallait à tout prix y mettre un terme.

« Gregory…

- Ce garçon m'énerve ! Avoua ce dernier furieux. Il fait tout pour me mettre hors de moi. Il fait tout pour briser notre couple ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'il est malade de nous voir tous les deux ensemble et encore plus maintenant que tu es enceinte ! Il essaie de t'éloigner de moi.

- C'est faux ! Refusa Hermione en hochant la tête.

- Et toutes ces choses qu'il raconte à mon sujet ! S'écria-t-il. Il ne cesse de raconter à tout le monde que je suis un méchant qui te veut du mal et il ose même insinuer que je suis un mangemort.

- Il n'a pas fait ça ? S'exclama Hermione.

- Va lui demander ! »

La jeune femme soupira fatiguée par leurs deux comportements. Gregory remonta sa main alors sur la joue de sa compagne en approchant son visage.

« Je lui en parlerais… Céda-t-elle.

- Je te remercie.

- Mais il va falloir faire un effort de ton côté, Gregory. Cesse d'être jaloux, cela me met mal à l'aise et je le vie mal…

- Je vais faire un effort pour toi. Accepta-t-il. »

Hermione lui sourit et le jeune homme se rapprocha davantage d'elle, réduisant petit à petit l'infime distance qui le séparait de ses lèvres.

« Tu m'as énormément manqué, Hermione. »

Il l'embrassa lentement au début puis laissa la passion et le désir l'envahir pour chercher avec avidité la langue de sa partenaire. Il passa une main dans son dos sans cesser le baiser mais la jeune femme l'interrompit.

« Pas maintenant Greg'. Je suis… je suis fatiguée.

- C'est vrai, je devrais te laisser te reposer. Ca a dû être éprouvant pour toi. Dit-il en lui faisant des baisers dans le cou.

- Mme Pomfresh va se fâcher et m'empêcher de sortir ce soir si elle s'aperçoit que je ne dors pas. »

Le jeune poufsouffle arrêta et la regarda curieusement.

« Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Puisque je te le dis. »

Il lui sourit et passa une main chaleureuse sur son ventre ce qui laissa Hermione de glace. Il lui sourit de nouveau et l'embrassa une dernière fois en lui promettant qu'il viendrait la chercher le soir, avant de quitter la salle, regonflé d'amour pour la jeune femme. Cette dernière se recoucha en soupirant, les yeux rivés sur les cadeaux d'Harry.

* * *

La récréation de 3:00-3:30 pm était le moment préféré des élèves de Poudlard, de la 1ère à la 7ème année. Ce moment était d'autant plus appréciable par le fait que le soleil soit au rendez-vous et le lac était l'endroit idéal pour se rafraîchir. Les élèves étaient autorisés à plonger leurs pieds dedans mais la nage demeurait strictement interdite. Ils adoraient aussi se prélasser au soleil, mais pas trop quand même, et pour cela ils se couvraient sous des arbres. L'ambiance était à la détente avant la reprise des cours et c'était exactement ce que faisaient Harry et Ron. Du moins Harry semblait un peu plus préoccupé. Il ne cessait de fixer la potion que lui avait remis cet homme étrange dans la grotte, la veille au soir. Il la mettait au soleil et l'examinait comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Mais bien évidemment ses connaissances en potion s'arrêtaient à ce qu'il apprenait en cours et il était bien incapable de reconnaître une potion à vu d'œil. Il souffla agacé.

« T'as toujours pas fini avec ta potion ? Demanda Ron.

- Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Répondit le brun.

- Remets-la à Hermione alors… Suggéra son ami.

- Ca peut très bien être du poison ou je ne sais quoi d'autre… Réfléchit Harry. Non ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? Parce que depuis hier tu n'arrêtes pas de la regarder et moi ça me stresse !

- Ca te dérange tant que ça que je regarde une potion. Rit Harry. Je pense que je vais la donner à Pomfresh elle saura peut-être en reconnaître l'utilisation.

- Si tu le dis… Fit Ron en se couchant sur le dos, les mains croisées derrière la tête. »

Harry remit la fiole dans sa poche et suivit le mouvement.

« En tout cas je suis bien content que tout soit fini. Soupira-t-il. Tout va pouvoir enfin rentrer dans l'ordre.

- C'est ce que tu penses ? Remonta Ron en arquant un sourcil.

- Euh oui…

- Je ne pense pas que tout soit vraiment fini si tu veux mon avis. Hermione ne t'as toujours pas dit que tu étais le père du bébé, elle est toujours avec Gregory que tu haïs et je ne pense pas que le Lord en soit à sa dernière tentative… Enuméra le rouquin.

- Je sais très bien tout ça… Mais comme on dit chaque chose en son temps, non ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu prépares ? Demanda le rouquin en se relevant.

- Absolument rien… »

* * *

Le soir était tombé à présent sur la bâtisse de Poudlard et les élèves s'empressaient d'achever les devoirs qu'ils avaient à faire pour la semaine qui arrivait. Une élève était par-dessus tout submergée de devoirs.

Hermione avait essayé de rattraper le plus de cours possible et elle s'attaquait maintenant à son devoir de Métamorphose. Si au début elle pestait devant la masse de travail à faire, à présent elle s'amusait à remplir les morceaux de parchemin, à recommencer ses recherches dans les livres et cela n'échappait pas à l'œil de son petit ami qui lui aussi s'était mis à travailler mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer de temps à autre la Préfète-en-Chef. Elle était totalement concentrée dans son boulot qu'elle ne fit pas attention aux coups qui furent frappés au tableau. Gregory se leva alors et lorsque la voix de Ben Petterson s'éleva, afin de demander l'autorisation d'entrer, Hermione s'arrêta d'écrire.

« Fais-le entrer. Dit-elle. »

Le poufsouffle accepta et laissa le passage à son professeur de DCFM. La jeune femme l'accueillit avec un énorme sourire ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. Il la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant à quel point il lui avait manqué.

« Tu n'es pas venu avec les professeurs l'autre jour et j'avais affreusement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Dit Hermione en le lâchant.

- Je ne voulais tout simplement pas qu'on se retrouve comme cela, avoua Ben.

- Je suis si heureuse de te revoir Ben, que dirais-tu d'une petite gâterie pour fêter ça ? »

Ben, lui sourit en acquiesçant et la jeune femme se leva pour aller dans la petite cuisine qui avait été aménagée spécialement pour elle.

« Hermione, Pomfresh a dit que tu devais rester allongée jusqu'à demain ! Prévînt Gregory en s'approchant d'elle.

- Je ne vais pas me tuer à aller remplir un plateau pour servir notre invité. Répliqua-t-elle en remplissant deux verres de jus de myrtilles.

- Dans ce cas tu peux aller te rasseoir je le ferais pour toi. Proposa d'un ton plus dur son petit ami.

- Tu sais quoi… fit Hermione en plaçant des tranches de tartes à la fraise…tu me fatigues. »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux énervés, puis le poufsouffle sortit de la salle sans un regard pour elle. La jeune femme souffla exaspérée sous le regard étonné de son ami.

« Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il vient de se passer là…

- Depuis que je suis revenue il ne me lâche pas d'une semelle. Articula Hermione, déposant le plateau sur la table. Je ne peux rien faire. Il a tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose au bébé.

- En même temps il n'a pas vraiment tort, il faut que tu sois prudente, conseilla Ben.

- Je le suis ! Cette petite fille compte réellement pour moi, je ne vais pas faire n'importe quoi.

- Tu attends une fille ? S'exclama-t-il. Félicitations ! »

Elle sourit en hochant la tête puis il la reprit une fois de plus dans ses bras.

« J'ai été bouleversée lorsque j'ai vu que tu t'étais fait agressé.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir infligé ça Hermione.

- Durant mon séjour… là-bas, ironisa-t-elle, j'ai beaucoup pensé à toi et j'ai tellement haït Keyrath pour t'avoir fait subir toute cette torture. C'était une histoire de vengeance, Ben. Annonça Hermione les larmes aux yeux.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Il voulait s'en prendre aux gens qui comptaient le plus pour moi pour m'affaiblir. »

Le professeur de DCFM se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. La jeune femme ignorait encore qu'il s'agissait de son père et il redoutait le moment où il allait devoir le lui annoncer. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu accompagner Albus et Minerva au chevet de la gryffondor.

Il se racla la gorge et but une gorgée de son jus de myrtilles.

« Hermione il faut que je te dise quelque chose de très important. Commença-t-il. »

La jeune femme parut soudain inquiète.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il croisa son regard azur et brun et se prit la tête dans les mains en gémissant.

« C'est beaucoup trop dur ! Je ne peux pas… »

Elle posa une main douce sur son épaule en murmurant.

« Si c'est à propos de Keyrath…

- Son nom n'est pas Keyrath ! S'écria-t-il.

- Quoi ? »

Hermione retira vivement sa main et se mit à froncer les sourcils en regardant Ben qui avait le visage tout rouge.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Tu ne le connais même pas !

- Henry Petterson ça te dit quelque chose ? »

Le cœur de la jeune femme sembla tomber lourdement dans sa poitrine. Le souffle lui manquait et ses mains se firent plus moites. Elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle révélation. Comment cela était-il possible ? Comment Ben pouvait-il avoir un père aussi maléfique ?

« Je pensais que ton père était mort…

- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était mort, Hermione. »

Elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche horrifiée. En effet, jamais son ami ne lui avait mentionné le fait que son père soit décédé ou autre. Il lui avait juste raconté qu'après l'obtention de son diplôme il avait cessé de le voir et avait apprit à vivre à ses dépends, ne supportant plus de croiser le regard de celui qui avait tué sa mère. Le regard de celui…

« Vous avez les mêmes yeux… Murmura-t-elle effarée. »

Ben sourit mélancoliquement mais la jeune femme, pétrifiée, ne pouvait se défaire de ce regard gris où elle pensait, avant, voir du vert mais qui était en fait des tâches violettes. Elle se mit à trembler alors que les souvenirs affluaient de son esprit. Toutes les menaces que Keyrath lui avait faites… les douleurs qu'ils lui affligeaient en la fixant droit dans les yeux… la torture de la veille avec les doloris à répétition… tout ce mal dans un seul regard.

Ben Petterson était bien le fils de ce Lord.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent longs et surtout très stressant pour la jeune femme qui avait fait son grand retour et cela était encore qu'un euphémisme. Elle avait décidé de ne plus cacher sa grossesse aux yeux des autres et le moins qu'on puisse dire était que cela suscitait de nombreux débats. Lorsqu'elle avait débarqué au petit déjeuner au matin du Lundi 4 Mai, les élèves s'étaient demandés à la vue de ses rondeurs si un bébé s'y cachait mais les filles, ayant un don pour reconnaître une femme enceinte, avaient sût dissoudre les doutes. Les élèves ignoraient que la jeune femme avait été enlevée par le nouveau Lord et ils pensaient alors que l'absence de leur Préfet-en-Chef était due à cette grossesse innatendue.

Hermione était gênée de toute cette attention qu'on lui portait et supportait encore moins les remarques désobligeantes des élèves de Serpentards, notamment ceux de Pansy Parkinson qui l'insultait de _baleine laitière_. Il lui arrivait alors de rester de longues minutes devant le miroir à s'observer et Gregory arrivait en lui certifiant qu'elle était toujours belle à en mourir ce qui semblait la rassurer en partie.

En revanche et bien heureusement pour elle, plus de la majorité de Poudlard avait accepté son état et se réjouissait d'avance pour elle et Gregory.

Ils s'en réjouissaient si bien d'ailleurs qu'ils étaient constamment autour d'elle à lui demander si elle n'avait besoin de rien et même les professeurs s'y étaient mis. Elle avait l'impression d'étouffer et elle s'était un jour écrié :

« Bon sang !!! J'ai besoin de respirer, vous m'étouffez tous à m'encercler ! Je ne me briserai pas ! »

Cela avait eu l'effet escompté et elle pouvait à présent flâner tranquillement dans les couloirs sans qu'un élève s'accapare d'elle.

Heureusement que Harry était là pour dissuader les autres d'être trop gentils avec elle sachant que ça pouvait la mettre dans une humeur exécrable. Les deux gryffondors étaient heureux de pouvoir à nouveau se parler avec civilité sans se crier dessus ou encore sans sous-entendus. Hermione avait mentionné le fait qu'il fallait arrêter ce jeu complètement infantile avec Gregory ce que Harry avait bien évidemment accepté non sans réserves. Il arrivait souvent qu'ils étudient ensemble à la bibliothèque et cela se terminait toujours dans un fou rire. Les deux passaient du bon temps et espéraient chacun de leurs côtés en passer davantage même si Hermione se l'avouait moins.

Elle ne s'était pas encore décidée à dire à Harry qu'il était le père de sa future petite fille, laissant Gregory dans l'illusion que c'était bien lui. Mais elle attendait le bon moment pour annoncer aux deux garçons ce qui l'en était vraiment et Harry ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile et patientait sagement jusqu'au jour où elle lui révèlerait sa paternité. D'ailleurs la vision de la jeune femme le rendait complètement dingue. _Dingue._ Oui c'était ça le mot.

La grossesse l'avait rendu encore plus belle. Ses hanches étaient plus larges, sa poitrine avait pris du volume – Hermione détestait cette nouvelle morphologie – son visage respirait de fraîcheur, ses gestes étaient plus précis, et son ventre prenait petit à petit de l'ampleur. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher, à défaut de profiter pleinement du fait d'être futur papa, de mettre sa main sur cette partie de la jeune femme afin de sentir l'enfant. Mais à ce stade il ne pouvait sentir ses mouvements. Il était à vrai dire complètement fou de sa fille qui n'était en fait qu'un fœtus. Il répétait à Ron que si elle avait la beauté de sa mère, il l'enfermerait jusqu'à la quarantaine dans sa chambre afin de ne pas laisser les hommes la pervertirent.

« T'es pas le mieux placé, mon ami, lui avait répondu Ron, tu as mis sa mère enceinte à 17 ans. »

Ce à quoi le survivant lui avait répondu par un regard noir. Hermione quant à elle disait qu'elle serait une véritable danseuse parce qu'elle prenait son ventre pour une scène de spectacle.

C'était donc dans cette humeur plutôt joyeuse, du moins en apparence, que le mois de Mai avait débuté.

« Cherie ! Appela Hermione. »

La jeune métisse se retourna à l'entente de son nom et attendit la brune qui accélérait pour la rattraper.

« Comment tu vas ? Fit-elle essoufflée.

- Bien et toi ? Lui retourna Cherie.

- Très bien merci. Je voulais te dire, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil au travail que tu as fais sur la sortie Moldu avec Gregory. Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, non ! La rassura-t-elle. J'espérais d'ailleurs que tu me dirais si ça te plaisait ou pas.

- Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir là-dessus. J'ai adoré ce que tu as fait, c'est très ingénieux de ta part et je pense que les élèves vont adorés !

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument ! Dit Hermione. Je te remercie encore pour ce que tu as fais, c'est vraiment très bien. Je suis sûre que tu feras une excellente Préfète-en-Chef. Ajouta-t-elle.

- Moi ? Non, je ne pense pas. »

Hermione la regarda avec malice puis après s'être souhaité une agréable journée, la fille de 6ème année s'en alla et l'autre jeune femme prit la direction de son prochain cours. Elle se fit arrêter par Harry qu'elle salua avec un grand sourire.

« Comment s'est passé ton cours d'arithmancie ?

- Très intéressant, le Professeur Vector nous a donné un essai à rendre pour Mercredi. Déclara-t-elle.

- Tu n'as que deux jours pour le faire ! S'exclama Harry.

- Je trouverai bien un moment pour le faire, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Elle lui sourit puis rehaussa les livres qu'elle tenait dans ses bras ce qui exaspéra Harry. Il les lui prit brusquement des bras. Elle laissa échapper un cri d'indignation.

« Rends-moi mes livres ! Ordonna-t-elle.

- Tu portes des choses beaucoup trop lourdes.

- Harry… Commença-t-elle.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas « _en sucre mais juste enceinte »_. La devança Harry. Mais il faut que tu fasses attention. »

Hermione s'avoua vaincu mais elle n'oserait pas lui dire qu'elle commençait à avoir mal au dos ce serait lui donner trop raison.

« De quoi parlais-tu avec Cherie ? Demanda Harry en entrant dans la salle de classe.

- De la sortie moldu. »

Il lui tendit une chaise et elle s'assit, fatiguée. Harry prit place en face d'elle.

« Elle a fait du bon travail, vous allez adorer. Dit-elle.

- Nous allons bien en profiter. Assura Harry. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure ce qui était un mauvais présage pour Harry qui se redressa.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je ne viendrai pas avec vous… Je préfère rester ici et rattraper mon retard.

- Ton retard ? Mais tu as presque toutes les leçons.

- Oui, mais je dois encore réviser ! »

L'entrée du professeur de DCFM coupa cours à leur discussion et Harry se promit de remettre cela à plus tard. Ben fit entrer les élèves qui préféraient attendre dehors et une fois tout le monde entré il ferma la porte. Il s'enquit de faire l'appel et adopta un air sérieux ce qui fit peur aux élèves de Gryffondors, les Serpentards espérant que quelque chose d'assez grave soit arrivé pour voir ce professeur beaucoup trop rouge et or partir.

« Nous allons faire une petite pause dans le cours, annonça-t-il, et nous allons discuter si vous le voulez bien. »

Des murmures se firent mais Ben s'empressa de les taire.

« Je pense qu'il est important que vous preniez conscience du risque auquel vous êtes exposé. Je ne pense pas que ce sera avec des sorts que vous apprendrez à vous protéger de ce mal. »

« C'est un secret pour personne, un Lord a pris la relève de Voldemort et quoique tout le monde dira ce mage est plus effrayant que le précédent. J'entends déjà des pourquoi ? S'exclama Ben. On ne vous a pas mis au courant mais ce Lord a trouvé un système de sortilèges différent du nôtre.

- Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? Demanda Lavande.

- C'est très simple et en même temps très compliqué. Il utilise certains sorts d'attaques pour se défendre et vice versa. De plus il a des sorts qui semblent être inventés ou repris de magie très ancienne et enfin il a choisi la ruse. Pour illustrer ce dernier point, pensez que vous êtes attaquez par un mangemort qui décide de mettre le feu chez vous. Dans certains cas en utilisant _Aguamenti _vous pourrez réussir à l'éteindre grâce à l'eau. Mais avec leur nouveau système ce sort sera totalement inefficace et il vous suffira en fait que d'un _Evanesco _pour cesser l'incendie.

- C'est bien un Serpentard celui-là ! Il est aussi rusé que nous. Intervînt Malefoy un sourire goguenard sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas la ruse qui vous caractérise mais l'imbécillité ! Insulta Ron agacé.

- Fais attention Weasley, avec une couleur de cheveux aussi flamboyante, toi et ta famille seront très vite exterminés !

- Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor et Serpentard. Jugea Ben. Le but de ce cours est de faire de la prévention pas d'agrandir le fossé entre vos deux maisons. Si vous avez terminé j'aimerai bien reprendre mon cours. »

Les deux garçons cessèrent de se regarder et reprirent leur calme.

« Cela peut paraître assez simple vu comme ça, poursuivit le professeur en faisant le tour de la salle, mais en plein combat vous n'y pensez pas et c'est sur cela qu'ils jouent. Nos petits sorts semblent n'avoir aucun effet sur eux…

- Certains sont efficaces. Dit Hermione tremblante. »

Elle se sentit mal à l'aise lorsque les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle se souvenait de ses duels avec les mangemorts et c'étaient des souvenirs beaucoup trop douloureux.

« Miss Granger ? Encouragea Ben.

- Des sorts basiques qu'on ne juge pas d'attaque le sont pour eux… comme par exemple le _confundo…_

- T'as encore lu ça dans tes livres ?! S'exclama Malefoy. Tu ne comprends pas qu'on vient de te dire que tout ce qu'on apprenait dans les livres ne servait pas à grand-chose face à eux ou c'est trop compliqué pour les gens de ton espèce ?

- Figure-toi, sale fouine, riposta Hermione, que contrairement à tous les gens de ta satanée maison j'ai déjà été confronté à ces gens-là !

- Ouais, et malheureusement t'es là pour nous en parler ! T'aurais dû crever, ça aurait fait une Sang-de-Bourbe de moins sur cette terre ! Rugit le blond encouragé par ses camarades

- Taisez-vous ! »

Le professeur était excédé par les comportements des deux maisons qui ne pouvaient décidemment cohabiter ensemble. Après une bonne remontrance et les avoir promit de mettre tout le monde en retenue à la moindre réflexion, il put reprendre son discours. Les minutes qui suivirent se firent plus calmes et les élèves posaient des questions réellement importantes et Ben cherchait à les rassurer comme il le pouvait. Il espérait une aide d'Hermione mais celle-ci prenait des notes et ne chercha pas davantage à intervenir. Son comportement à son égard était assez étrange. Il semblait qu'elle évitait à tout prix de rester plus de deux secondes toute seule avec lui. Lorsqu'il venait lui rendre visite dans sa salle commune, elle trouvait toujours un moyen de faire en sorte que Gregory reste avec eux. La première fois elle avait demandé à Gregory de retrouver son carnet de notes où elle notait les élèves qu'elle attrapait la nuit dans les corridors. Un carnet qui fut comme par hasard retrouvé après qu'il soit partit… La seconde fois, elle lui avait dit que Gregory ne pouvait réviser ailleurs et qu'il était obligé de rester dans la salle parce qu'il avait tous les livres à sa disposition. Et bien d'autres fois où elle inventait des excuses toutes plus absurdes les unes que les autres et il s'inquiétait de ce comportement. Il ne supportait pas de voir la jeune femme s'éloigner de lui.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, il rappela à ses élèves pour la énième fois que la concentration était le meilleur moyen de réussir lors d'une attaque. Hermione souffla, heureuse que le cours soit fini, rangea précipitamment ses affaires et sortit la première du cours. Elle croisa le regard froid de Drago Malefoy et attendit Harry comme à chaque fin de cours, Ron préférant rejoindre Cherie.

« Tu es toute pâle, tu es sûre que ça va ? Interrogea Harry inquiet du teint livide de la sorcière.

- Je suis fatiguée, ça passera mieux une fois que j'aurai mangé. »

Les élèves se pressèrent autour de la Grande Salle, la faim dominant sur leurs bonnes manières. Hermione s'assit et se prit la tête entre les mains et fut heureuse que personne n'ait remarqué ce geste : elle aurait eu droit à des tonnes de questions.

« Tu sais Harry… Fit-elle en se servant massivement des légumes. J'ai un rendez-vous avec Mme Pomfresh ce soir pour s'assurer que le bébé va bien.

- Ah oui ?! »

Dès qu'on parlait de bébé, Harry devenait soudainement attentif et cela faisait rire Hermione.

« Je me demandais si tu voulais bien m'accompagner ? Demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

- Gregory a refusé de venir ?

- Il ne supporte pas toutes ces choses, dit-il ! Répondit précipitamment la jeune femme. J'aurais droit à ma première échographie et… je n'ai pas envie d'être toute seule.

- Je serais enchanté de t'accompagner ! »

Hermione dévisagea étrangement Harry, essayant de traduire la lueur qui se lisait dans son regard, et resta un moment déconcertée par ce regard émeraude. Elle se concentra sur son assiette pour ne pas que le jeune homme se rende compte de la rougeur de ses joues. Gregory Jefferson les observait de loin et jurait en silence devant le numéro de charme que le gryffondor faisait à sa petite amie.

Le reste de la journée se passa au rythme des cours. Les professeurs insistaient auprès des élèves de travailler régulièrement car les ASPICs arriveraient bien plus vite que ce qu'ils pensaient. Après le dîner, où Dumbledore avait annoncé la date définitive de la sortie Moldu, planifiée au Dimanche 17 Mai, autrement dit à la fin de la semaine ; Harry avait rejoint sa salle commune où les garçons l'attendaient pour un quiz sur le Quidditch pour faire passer le temps. Harry vérifia sa montre et se prépara à rejoindre Hermione qui devait l'attendre à l'infirmerie.

Il descendit au troisième étage en vitesse et trouva la jeune femme qui l'attendait sagement vêtu d'une ravissante robe d'été blanche à fleurs bleues. Elle avait passé un petit gilet sur ses épaules car Poudlard même en été n'était pas l'endroit le plus chaud. Elle lui prit la main lorsqu'il arriva.

« J'ai eu peur que tu ne viennes pas. Dit-elle.

- Je n'allais tout de même pas manquer ça. »

Elle hocha la tête et les deux entrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh était dans son bureau, plongée dans sa paperasse, lorsqu'elle entendit la porte claquer. Après un coup d'œil à son horloge, elle sortit et salua chaleureusement Hermione. Elle fut cependant étonnée de voir Harry à ses côtés.

« Mr Potter je ne pensais pas vous voir ici.

- Je lui ai demandé de venir, ça ne vous gêne pas ?

- Non ! Bien évidemment ! Dit l'infirmière avec un sourire. Allongez-vous sur ce lit, je reviens tout de suite. »

Harry accompagna la jeune femme jusqu'au dit lit et l'aida à s'allonger dessus. Hermione remonta sa robe ainsi que le drap. Le jeune gryffondor prit un siège et vînt s'asseoir près d'elle. L'infirmière revînt et se plaça à côté d'Hermione.

« Alors Miss Granger, comment allez-vous ?

- Plutôt bien, mais je suis assez fatiguée.

- Les cours j'imagine, n'en faîtes pas trop tout de même. Votre tension est au-dessus qu'habituellement. Remarqua Pomfresh après avoir vérifié sa tension.

- Je fais ce que je peux, je vous promets ! Ajouta-t-elle après un regard de reproches d'Harry.

- Le bébé bouge souvent ?

- Hum, ça dépend je la sens vraiment bouger lorsque… »

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et mal à l'aise elle demanda à l'infirmière.

« Pouvons-nous commencer l'échographie s'il vous plaît ? »

La vieille dame comprit que la plus jeune ne souhaitait avouer au survivant que leur petite fille était très active lorsqu'il était à ses côtés comme elle le lui avait dit la semaine précédente. Elle acquiesça alors, prit sa baguette et éteignit les lumières. Seul le clair de lune éclairait la pièce. Elle mit le bout de bois sur le ventre de la gryffondor et y traça un cercle. Un filet magique rose suivait le mouvement et l'infirmière murmura une formule que les parents ne purent entendre. Une image de taille moyenne se projeta devant eux et Hermione resta interdite devant la précision et la qualité de l'image. On pouvait voir un fœtus roulé sur lui-même dans les moindres détails, avec le cordon ombilical, le placenta et Hermione fut heureuse d'être sorcière pour voir ça.

Des larmes se mirent à apparaître dans ses yeux à la vue de ce qui serait son bébé. Dans l'émotion elle attrapa la main d'Harry qui lui aussi était ému de la vision qu'il avait. Si bien qu'il ne cessait de réajuster ses lunettes.

« Que c'est beau… Murmura-t-il »

On pouvait entendre les battements rapides du cœur du fœtus. Harry était impressionné par toute cette vie qui se déroulait dans le ventre de la jeune femme. L'émotion de voir leur enfant était encore plus grande car ils semblaient être dans un moment intime, plongés dans l'obscurité avec pour seul éclairage la lune et ces étoiles ainsi que l'image de ce bébé.

Hermione fondit en larmes et Harry resserra sa poigne, lui aussi avait du mal à ménager son émotion. Il était plus que jamais impatient de tenir cet être dans ses bras et il était certain qu'il en était de même pour la future maman.

Cela rendait encore plus réel le fait qu'ils allaient devenir parents et ils s'en réjouissaient davantage.

« Le bébé se porte bien, il n'y a aucun doute elle est très active ce soir ! S'exclama Pomfresh en revenant après les avoir laissé dans leur intimité. Je vais devoir arrêter la vision.

- Je pourrais avoir des photos de…

- Mais bien sûr Miss Granger ! »

L'infirmière s'enquit de prendre plusieurs photographies et une fois que cela fut fait elle les remit à Hermione en rallumant la lumière.

« Tout va bien Miss Granger, dormez le plus possible et surtout évitez de faire de la magie quand vous le pouvez. Votre bébé en absorbe trop. Conseilla l'infirmière »

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'infirmerie, Harry et Hermione ne pouvaient enlever le sourire de bonheur qui s'affichait sur leurs lèvres. Hermione s'était arrêtée pour regarder les images de l'échographie et se mordillait les lèvres les yeux brillants de joie.

« Ces photos sont magnifiques, avoua Harry en passant une main sur la taille de la jeune fille.

- Plus que quelques mois et nous pourrons enfin la voir. Dit Hermione en croisant son regard »

Ils se sourirent puis entreprirent la marche vers la salle des Préfets-en-Chef en silence avec pour seul bruit le son de leurs pas. Ils ne pouvaient parler car ils espéraient graver ce moment magique à tout jamais dans leurs esprits. Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, la jeune femme se retourna et fixa le jeune homme.

« Merci de m'avoir accompagné pour… Commença-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien, cela m'a fait plaisir. Susurra-t-il la voix rauque. »

La jeune femme était si proche de lui qu'il avait du mal à contenir son émotion et cela se ressentait à travers le timbre de sa voix. Cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle se mit à lui parler d'une voix si envoûtante :

« Il serait temps d'aller vous coucher Mr Potter. Il se pourrait très bien que je vous punisse pour veiller aussi tard.

- Si vous me donnez une retenue, je serai ravi de la passer avec vous. Dit-il en fixant ses lèvres.

- Des avances Mr Potter ? Dit-elle en s'approchant davantage. »

Harry avala difficilement sa salive et fit son possible pour ne pas regarder la jeune femme dans les yeux alors que la conscience de cette dernière lui criait de cesser ce petit jeu de séduction. Elle se mordit la lèvre une fois de plus et Harry ne se retînt plus. Il l'attrapa par la taille et sentit la jeune femme trembler sous sa main. Elle se contenta alors de lui attribuer un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres avec une lenteur effroyable puis se retira avec un léger sourire.

« Faîtes de beaux rêves, Mr Potter… »

Harry resta médusé sur place et ne bougea toujours pas lorsque la jeune femme passa le tableau de la Fée. Les émotions se bousculaient avec force dans son esprit puis après avoir passé ses doigts là où la jeune gryffondor avait posé ses lèvres il souffla :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

Derrière le tableau, Hermione restait tout aussi perturbée et choquée de son audace. Elle porta la main à ses lèvres et souffla aussi :

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? »

En cette douce nuit de Mai, deux adolescents demeuraient définitivement perdus quant à leurs sentiments respectifs.

* * *

**RAR:**

**Lasadikdu94.sky : **Salut miss lol. Ta review me fait bien rire. Comment Hermione va-t-elle plaquer Gregory ? Je ne le dis pas et est-ce que Gregory saura si Hermione n'attends pas son enfant ? Ca tu le verras bien lol ! Merci beaucoup et big kisses !

**AngelzoneLove : **A vrai dire moi non plus je ne pensais pas faire en sorte que le nouveau Lord soit le père de Ben. Mais dans une relation de causes à effets je suis brusquement tombé sur cette idée lol et ce n'est pas fini ! Il serait quand même temps qu'Hermione se décide a avoué qu'Harry est le père du bébé lol ! Kisses et thx !

**Shaeline : **Lol j'espère que tu as apprécié la suite et le chapitre 21 arrive Mercredi prochain puisqu'il est déjà fini ainsi que le chapitre 22. Big Kisses !

**Evane : **Mais je ne suis pas méchante… enfin je crois lol ! J'espère que cette fois-ci j'ai été moins longue mais j'ai avancé sur le reste donc pas d'inquiétude. C'est que toi-même tu sais en L on a la moitié du bac à passer cette année donc je voudrais m'avancer sur les chaps pour être tranquille après ! Merci beaucoup miss je t'adore ! Kisses !

**Gabiie-lover : **lol ! Pourquoi le père de Ben ? Hum… bonne question ! Je ne sais pas vraiment mais quand on y pense bien avec l'histoire que Ben a raconté à Hermione au bal de la St Valentin, son père était en bonne voie de le devenir lol. Mais bon peut-être qu'avec la suite cela te semblera plus clair ! Bisous !

**Lise : **Merci beaucoup miss ! J'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre ! Kiss.

**Minolie : **Lol, pourtant c'est ce que j'aime le moins faire décrire les lieux! En tout cas je te remercie et j'espère que tu continueras à me suivre ! Gros Bisous !

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Une review courte ? Hum… je l'ai trouvé longue lol et j'aime ça ! Moi aussi j'apprécie Matthew et on va peut-être le revoir… Lol désolée d'avoir coupé la scène de la voiture mais ils se sont dits pleins de choses pas vraiment importante pour l'histoire lol. Ben s'est contenté de raconter son histoire à Harry lol. En tout cas merci beaucoup et Gros Bisous !

**Marauders-07 : **Lol en effet je fais ce que je veux de mon histoire parce que c'est le principe de fiction, ensuite j'ai bien lu le tome 6 mais je n'en tiens pas compte bien évidemment puisque cette histoire existe depuis 2003 et il me semble même qu'à ce moment là le tome 5 n'était même pas encore sortit. Merci quand même d'avoir lu. !

**Addidash : **Lol tu as mis une review hier et te voilà avec un chapitre le lendemain. Merci et Bisous !

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui se termine ! Nos deux jeunes gens semblent s'apprécier ce qui est déjà un bon point d'autant plus qu'Hermione l'a choisit pour avoir sa première échographie ce qui n'est pas rien. Ce chapitre était un petit moment de relaxation parce que dans les prochains les choses sérieuses vont reprendre parce qu'on approche de la fin quand même lol. Donc nous nous donnons rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 22. Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews et Gros Bisous !!! Bonnes vacances !

_**Girlofbutterfly**_


	21. La crainte d'une différence commune

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis désolée pour ce retard mais là j'ai une bonne excuse… les Epreuves Anticipées. Ce n'est pas le bac, je sais, mais comme je suis en L, quatre matières à passer quand même ça fait beaucoup ! Bref, je tiens à féliciter les bacheliers et ceux qui ont obtenu leurs brevets et pour les déçus ne vous inquiétez pas l'année prochaine c'est pour vous.

Alors je vous poste les chapitres 21 et 22, il est 8h00 du matin, je me suis réveillée à 5h00 pour peaufiner les deux chapitres alors que je pars en Allemagne dans trois heures. Si ce n'est pas de l'amour lol ! Je tenais vraiment à vous les mettre avant de partir parce que même si j'aurais internet à temps plein, je ne sais pas si j'aurai été capable de lire les fichiers avec leur type de logiciel. Donc je serais connectée et si jamais vous avez une question, je serais présente.

Deux chapitres à rebondissements avec des hauts et des bas qui j'espère vous plairont. Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances !

Chapitre 21 : La crainte d'une différence commune

Un nouveau jour, chaud et ensoleillé, venait de commencer pour les élèves de Poudlard. Une matinée tranquille s'était déroulée dans le plus grand calme ponctué par quelques cours, par-ci par-là, qui n'avaient pas bien pu fatiguer nos élèves. Et pour cause. Il était prévu, pour l'après-midi, une sortie à Pré-au-lard afin de détendre les élèves avant la grande journée Moldu et le stress des examens pour les 5ème et 7ème années.

Ainsi, oubliant le risque d'une attaque de mangemorts, les élèves étaient bien décidés à sortir en ayant promit de rester vigilant face au danger. Bien évidemment, Dumbledore avait placé quelques aurors pour veiller sur ses élèves qu'il ne souhaitait pas mettre en danger. L'après-midi débutait et Harry se trouvait dans un magasin de vêtements en train d'essayer diverses tenues. Il était accompagné de son parrain, l'illustre Sirius Black, pour l'aider dans ses choix mais l'homme trouvait que ce dernier se débrouillait déjà assez bien.

« Et celle-là ? Demanda-t-il en réajustant le col.

- Essaie-la en bleu… Conseilla Sirius. »

Harry échangea la chemise brune avec la même mais en couleur bleu et parut satisfait.

« Voilà, c'est mieux comme ça. Dit-il. »

Il observa la chemise sous toutes les coutures et décida de l'acheter comme une autre dizaine de vêtements qui s'entassaient dans un panier près du parrain. Cela leur plaisait de passer du temps ensemble et son parrain était le meilleur conseiller qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir. Il fallait dire que Sirius Black était plutôt connu, dans le temps, pour ses nombreuses conquêtes. Cet homme qui venait tout juste de frôler la quarantaine, pour ne pas dire « avait », continuait de faire tomber les femmes avec tout le charme qu'il pouvait déployer. En matière de style, il fallait avouer qu'il s'y connaissait pas mal et même plutôt bien. Heureusement pour Harry, Sirius n'avait pas à lui refaire sa garde-robe car il avait déjà bon goût. Le gentilhomme s'était juste contenter de l'emmener dans des magasins un peu plus chics, avec une couture très pointilleuse, où Harry n'osait mettre les pieds que très rarement. Les deux hommes avaient passé du bon temps à faire des concours de celui qui serait le plus classe. Les vendeuses restaient au loin mais gardaient un œil sur les deux hommes qui ne manquait pas d'élégance.

« Je pense qu'on peut aller en caisse à présent. Déclara Harry. »

Une fois devant la caisse, une dispute éclata entre les deux hommes qui souhaitaient chacun prendre en charge le paiement des articles.

« Non, Sirius ! Disait Harry. C'est à moi de payer !

- Tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour dépenser une somme pareille, laisse-moi payer ! S'exclamait Sirius en sortant son chéquier version sorcier.

- Tu ne paieras rien du tout ! C'est moi qui aie eu l'idée d'acheter des vêtements.

- Messieurs calmez-vous… tenta le vendeur.

- Mais c'est moi qui t'aie traîné ici. Termina Sirius. »

Ils se défièrent pendant quelques instants du regard puis, d'une vitesse alarmante, Harry sortit à son tour son chéquier qu'il s'était procuré durant l'été après l'obtention de ses 17 ans, et le tendit au caissier qui se contenta de le prendre en regardant Sirius craignant qu'il ne l'agresse. Les talents d'attrapeur d'Harry n'étaient plus à refaire après ce coup de maître.

« Très bien, mais le resto c'est pour moi. Concéda Sirius. »

Harry lui sourit puis se tourna vers le vendeur.

« Ca fera ? Demanda-t-il.

- 2000 gallions, 80 mornilles et 3 noises (1), s'il vous plaît. Répondit le jeune homme heureux d'encaisser une telle somme d'argent. »

Harry signa le chèque avec une plume et le vendeur l'ensorcela à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Ainsi fait, Sirius et Harry prirent leurs sacs respectifs et s'en allèrent sous les aux revoir excessivement louables du vendeur. Ils se mirent alors à flâner dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard attendant 4:00 pm pour prendre leur goûter dans un restaurant très réputé pour ses desserts. Sirius s'amusait à lancer des clins d'œil aux jeunes femmes qu'il voyait, sous les rires d'Harry qui se moquait de lui.

« Arrête avec ça, tu vas leur faire peur. Dit-il.

- Tu plaisantes ? Je les fais toutes tomber.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elles soient intéressées par un vieillard comme toi. Plaisanta Harry.

- Tu insinues que je serais un vieux croûton ? C'est ça ? »

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent à rire quand en passant devant une boutique, Harry discerna un couple qui semblait se disputer.

« Il me semble t'avoir déjà dit non et je ne compte pas me répéter une troisième fois. S'exclamait la jeune femme.

- Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira. Insistait le jeune homme à ses côtés.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Elle ne parlera même pas avant ses un an au moins. Je refuse qu'elle entende une voix autre que la mienne ! Dit-elle catégoriquement.

- Je te rappelle que je suis quand même son père.

- Ne commence surtout pas à m'énerver, Gregory, j'ai déjà dit non. »

Hermione sortit de la boutique, un tant soit peu énervée face à l'entêtement de Gregory. Ce dernier désirait acheter un vulgaire ours en peluche – bon il fallait avouer très mignon – à sa fille mais l'ours en question pouvait s'exprimer d'une voix plutôt criarde qui agaçait déjà la future maman. Elle pensait que c'était beaucoup trop agressif pour un nouveau-né et elle avait donc refusé de céder à cette volonté. Harry la vit sortir, les lunettes de soleil sur le nez, suivit de près par Gregory. Sirius se tourna vers Harry.

« C'est Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, mais continuons je n'ai pas envie de voir son petit copain.

- Hermione ! Appela Sirius sans qu'Harry puisse faire quelque chose. »

L'interpellée chercha la voix du regard et sourit lorsqu'elle vit Sirius la héler de la main. Elle sourit, accourut vers lui et le prit dans ses bras.

« Sirius, ça fait tellement longtemps ! S'exclama Hermione. Je suis ravie de te voir !

- Le plaisir est partagé ! Sourit Sirius. Laisse-moi te regarder. »

Hermione se sépara de lui, prit de la distance et se mit à tourner sur elle-même afin que Sirius puisse l'observer. Elle portait une jolie robe d'été jaune qui s'attachait en un joli nœud papillon derrière la nuque, avec un léger décolleté en V et qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Elle releva ses lunettes, qu'elle mit sur le haut de sa tête maintenant ainsi ses boucles folles, pour dévoiler son visage. Sirius mima un évanouissement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Siffla-t-il. Tu es absolument magnifique.

- Merci, Sirius. Tu n'as pas pris une ride je peux te l'assurer. Ajouta-t-elle après un clin d'œil pour Harry.

- Tu me rassures, fit Sirius, Harry me disait justement le contraire. Mais dis-moi, tous les regards doivent se poser sur toi.

- Oh, non… n'exagère…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je veille à ce que les regards gourmands cesse de suite leurs activités. Interrompit Gregory. »

Le poufsouffle avait suivit l'entretien de loin et s'était empressé d'approcher sa petite amie et de lui enserrer la taille pour montrer à Harry Potter qu'Hermione Granger lui appartenait. Harry regarda Hermione qu'il vit grimacer et reporta son attention sur Sirius et Gregory.

« Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés…? Questionna Sirius.

- Oui dans des circonstances assez fâcheuses, fit Gregory en jetant un regard glacial à Harry. Il tendit sa main. Gregory Jefferson.

- Sirius Black, parrain d'Harry. Il lui serra la main. J'ai déjà entendu parler de vous, vous êtes bien le fils de Peter Jefferson, Directeur Général ?

- Oui, c'est bien mon père. Confirma Gregory en resserrant sa poigne sur la taille d'Hermione.

- Excellent ! Nous allions justement prendre une petite collation, vous venez ? Invita Sirius. »

Harry sentit son cerveau bouillir. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas déjeuner en compagnie d'Hermione mais la présence de Gregory lui était insupportable et cette manie qu'il avait de croire qu'Hermione était sa propriété l'agaçait au plus haut point. Cette dernière leva ses yeux vers Gregory en se frottant le ventre pour voir s'il était partant mais elle se résigna.

« Non, je ne pense pas que nous allons abuser de ta gentillesse. Dit-elle d'un air désolé.

- Voyons Hermione, vous n'abuserez de rien du tout. Ca me fait plaisir et je me sentirais vexé que tu n'acceptes pas… »

La jeune femme tenta un autre regard pour Gregory qui se faisait plus réticent puis ce dernier la devança en acceptant l'invitation ce qui enjôla Sirius. Harry pensa sur le coup que c'était une technique pour amadouer la jeune femme afin de briller auprès d'elle. Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le restaurant prévu dans un silence quelque peu tendu malgré le fait que Sirius tentait de détendre l'atmosphère à travers quelques blagues. Hermione s'inquiétait de la suite des évènements parce qu'elle savait que les deux hommes ne s'entendaient guère et encore cela était un euphémisme. Par ailleurs elle se sentait davantage plus proche d'Harry depuis l'échographie faite deux jours auparavant. Elle avait apprécié sa présence, son calme et sa tendresse durant ce moment très important pour elle et elle se surprit à penser partager d'autres moments, aussi importants, avec lui.

Le restaurant était très accueillant et il faisait assez frais en contraste avec le temps qu'il faisait dehors. Toutes les couleurs se mélangeaient : noir, blanc, rouge, vert, bleu, orange, rose… et beaucoup d'or avec une multitude de coussins et de poufs. Cet endroit paraissait très fantaisiste mais c'était un restaurant au prix disons quelque peu onéreux.

Ils passèrent dans un premier temps à l'accueil, où le réceptionniste leur assura qu'il enverrait un serveur prendre leur commande et leur attribua une table bien placée avec une vue sur une aire de jeux où des petits enfants sorciers s'amusaient. Hermione ne put que s'extasier devant ce spectacle.

« C'est bien qu'on puisse se retrouver tous ensemble. Commença Hermione.

- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas pu profiter des êtres qui nous étaient chers à cause de la guerre avec Voldemort… Ressassa Sirius. Mais c'est du passé maintenant.

- Voldemort est du passé mais il y a un nouvel homme qui essaie de reprendre sa place à présent, dit Hermione, et à ce propos je tenais à te remercier ainsi qu'Harry pour m'avoir sortit des griffes de ce monstre. J'ai eu l'impression de revivre à nouveau et c'est grâce à vous. »

Le cœur d'Harry avait bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle avait prononcé son nom.

« Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Minimisa le parrain du jeune homme. C'est Harry qui s'est débattu pour te faire sortir de là. Il a prit des risques et c'est grâce à lui tout ça.

- Mais je saurais le remercier en temps voulu. Assura Hermione. »

Elle sourit à Harry qui se sentit fondre devant ce si beau visage et il fut content d'être interrompu par le serveur qui vint prendre leur commande qui se déroula relativement bien. Nos quatre clients demandaient des avis et des informations sur les différents desserts présents dans le menu. Hermione en revanche, indécise, passa un peu plus de temps sur sa commande. Il y eut un long moment de silence durant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, durant lesquels les garçons la regardèrent tourner la carte dans tous les sens en se mordant les lèvres. Pas une seule fois ils n'osèrent répliquer car il savait qu'elle était prise en plein dilemme. Au bout de cinq minutes, elle ferma la carte désespérée. Elle fit un sourire forcé au serveur et s'exclama :

« Je suis désolée mais il n'y a rien dans cette carte qui soit susceptible de me plaire. »

Les quatre autres hommes la regardèrent, les yeux écarquillés. Ils venaient de passer cinq minutes à attendre pour qu'elle décide de ne rien choisir.

« Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a vraiment rien, Hermione… ? Insista Sirius.

- J'ai bien peur que oui. Fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Désirez-vous quelque chose de particulier, mademoiselle ? Demanda le serveur qui ne voulait pas s'en aller sur cette fin.

- Eh bien en fait j'ai envie de quelque chose que je ne trouve pas sur le menu… Dit-elle en plissant les yeux.

- Je vous écoute.

- J'aimerais, si cela ne vous dérange pas, une glace à la vanille, deux boules ! précisa-t-elle, avec des copeaux de cornichons et d'olives. Hum… Je voudrais aussi un gâteau au chocolat avec de la menthe poivré et un coulis de fraise tout aussi poivré… et un sirop au miel et à l'abricot… et aussi n'oubliez pas de mettre une pincée de poivre dans le sirop, ce serait très aimable de votre part. »

Le serveur déglutit difficilement et se risqua :

« En êtes-vous sûre ?

- Affirmative.

- Très bien, vos desserts seront prêts dans quelques minutes. Dit-il en hochant la tête. Veuillez patientez quelques instants. »

Hermione lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et retourna à la contemplation de sa carte sans un regard pour ses trois autres compagnons. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle avait abandonné le chocolat pour des saveurs on ne peut plus particuliers et elle s'étonnait parfois elle-même de ce qu'elle pouvait manger. En cet instant, Harry et Gregory prirent conscience que nourrir une femme enceinte n'était pas une chose facile. Sirius, lui, le savait déjà car il avait pu observer le comportement de Lily Potter lorsqu'elle attendait Harry.

Les desserts furent servis quelques minutes plus tard sous le regard dégoûté du serveur, mais sur l'air appétissant d'Hermione. Elle goûta à sa glace et se sentit littéralement fondre. Le visage qu'elle affichait fit remonter des souvenirs dans l'esprit d'Harry. Il se rappelait du visage de la jeune femme lorsqu'il l'avait caressé durant la nuit de Noël et qu'elle gémissait sous son corps brûlant de fièvre. Il se secoua la tête, furieux de repenser à de telles choses alors qu'il était en présence du petit ami de la concernée et de son parrain.

« C'est très gentil à vous, Mr Black de nous avoir invité ici. Remercia Gregory poliment. Cela fait toujours plaisir de rencontrer les amis proches d'Hermione.

- C'est tout naturel ! Cela faisait un sacré moment que nous ne nous étions pas vu et il fallait bien fêter ça. Dîtes-moi Gregory, ça fait longtemps que vous connaissez Hermione ? Demanda Sirius.

- Eh ben, à vrai dire, commença Gregory, ça va bientôt faire deux ans. Je suis arrivé à Poudlard l'année dernière et je suis littéralement tombé sous son charme. »

Il embrassa Hermione sur la tempe gauche. Harry décida qu'il était temps d'enquêter sur le poufsouffle qui prenait un peu trop de confiance à son goût.

« Et tu vivais où avant ? Demanda-t-il avant de replonger sa cuillère dans son gâteau à la fraise.

- Je vivais aux Etats-Unis près de Washington DC, répondit-il, dans un quartier des affaires assez calme mais je dois avouer que je préfère l'Angleterre, il y a beaucoup plus… d'actions…

- Qu'est-ce qui vous a motivé à quitter les Etats-Unis ? Interrogea à son tour Sirius.

- Mon père a été muté à Londres pour le poste que vous connaissez. Il a donc fallut que je fasse mes études à Poudlard. Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur d'être exclu mais j'ai été très bien accueillit. »

Hermione s'attaquait maintenant à son gâteau au chocolat et elle y était si absorbée qu'elle ne capta même pas le sous-entendu de Gregory. Harry trouvait la situation de ce dernier beaucoup trop idyllique il devait bien avoir une faille quelque part.

« Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Demanda-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Commença à s'énerver le châtain. Un interrogatoire ?

- Je pense qu'Harry cherche simplement à te connaître, fit Hermione d'une voix douce. N'est-ce pas Harry ? Il acquiesça. Tu devrais d'ailleurs en faire de même ça ne pourrait pas te faire plus de mal. »

Le jeune homme se sentit bouillir face au petit jeu du Survivant.

« Non, je suis enfant unique. Répondit-il

- Ah bon ? Fit Sirius étonné, j'aurais pourtant juré avoir déjà entendu votre père parler d'un deuxième fils.

- C'est mon demi-frère. Répondit rapidement Gregory.

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais un demi-frère… Dit Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

- Je viens de le dire, c'est mon demi-frère et il n'a pas beaucoup d'importance. S'expliqua Gregory.

- Même s'il n'a pas beaucoup d'importance, j'aurais aimé le savoir. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'estimais que ce n'était pas nécessaire. On peut changer de sujet, veux-tu ? Dit-il impatiemment.

- Lorsque quelque chose te dérange il faut toujours changer de sujet. Remarqua Hermione quelque peu énervée. Je tâcherais de me souvenir de ne pas évoquer ce _frère caché_.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça… Tenta Gregory en approchant sa main pour caresser ses cheveux mais elle se dégagea.

- Je commence sérieusement à penser que tu dois avoir un réel problème. Fit Hermione. J'ai déjà dû te faire sortir les vers du nez avant que tu ne me parles de ton père. Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais tout un mystère sur ta famille ?

- Je n'aime pas en parler ! Se défendit Gregory.

- Bien évidemment ! C'est toujours ce qu'on dit. Maintenant tu vas me faire croire que tu as eu une enfance difficile ? Après tout ce serait quelque chose de plus que j'apprendrais sur ta personne.

- Ecoute… Dit Gregory en s'approchant d'elle. Je suis désolé…

- Arrête avec ça, c'est trop facile ! Repoussa-t-elle furieuse.

- Gregory, voulez-vous bien m'accompagner faire une petite emplette ? Demanda Sirius afin de laisser Hermione se calmer. »

Gregory se leva à contre cœur tout en regardant Hermione qui fixait, furieuse, les enfants qui jouaient en face. Il savait qu'il devait s'éclipser un moment afin que la jeune femme ne se calme.

« Je pense que vous vous connaissez bien en sport et j'aimerais votre avis pour… dit Sirius avant que sa voix ne s'éloigne. »

Harry fut horriblement gêné de la tournure des évènements. Il ne pensait pas que cette question aurait pu créer autant de tensions. Hermione ne se désistait pas et son point de regard ne faiblissait pas.

« Je suis désolé, si je savais je n'aurais jamais posé cette question. S'excusa-t-il.

- C'est justement parce que tu ne le savais pas que tu l'as posée. Je ne t'en veux pas, au contraire.

- Tu ne devrais pas prendre cette chose autant à cœur. Je pense qu'il était sincère. Dit Harry malgré lui. »

Hermione posa ses yeux bleus et miel sur Harry et il ne put qu'apprécier le charme qui se dégageait de cette fureur.

« Je pense qu'au contraire il a délibérément oublié de me le mentionner. Ca fait quand même plus d'un an que nous sommes ensemble. Je trouve plutôt bizarre qu'il ne me dise pas qu'il a un frère… qu'il soit demi ou pas ! Qu'est-ce que je vais encore découvrir à son sujet ?

- Hermione… fit Harry.

- D'accord je me calme ! »

La jeune femme inspira profondément sous le regard d'Harry. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une dispute éclatait entre elle et Gregory au sujet de sa famille. Un an auparavant, elle avait appris par inadvertance le statut du géniteur de son petit ami et avait mal pris le fait qu'il ne lui parlât pas de sa famille. Une conversation houleuse s'en était ensuivit durant laquelle il lui raconta sa vie et lui expliqua les raisons du pourquoi il ne parlait pas si souvent de sa famille. Sur le coup elle l'avait, bien évidemment, cru mais à présent elle commençait à douter de son honnêteté car elle apprenait qu'il y avait un membre de plus chez les Jefferson. C'était tout simplement incroyable.

« C'est incroyable ! Déclara-t-elle en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il ment… pourquoi il _me_ ment ! Et encore, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me dit pas tout.

- Tu pourrais être plus précise ? Demanda Harry en croisant les bras sur la table afin d'être plus attentif.

- Je ne sais pas… après tout peut-être que c'est moi qui suis juste paranoïaque. C'est ce qu'on dit souvent des femmes enceintes. Ajouta-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la paranoïa. Assura Harry. Tu es inquiète et c'est tout à fait normal. Tu vas avoir un bébé et tu veux être sûre de ce que tu fais avec Gregory.

- C'est exactement ça ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne veux pas être avec un homme qui me cache une partie de lui-même. Elle fixa intensément Harry. Je veux tout savoir de lui… dans les moindres détails. »

Il y eut un moment de silence tendu. C'était une tension lourde de désir qui pouvait se sentir de la part des deux individus. La manière dont ils se regardaient trahissait le chamboulement qui avait lieu à l'intérieur d'eux. Hermione résistait contre l'envie de s'approcher du jeune homme. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais depuis quelques temps elle ressentait un besoin vital de se retrouver seule à seul avec le jeune homme. Il fallait qu'elle le voie et qu'elle puisse au moins le toucher. Peut-être était-ce le fœtus qui réclamait la présence du père ? C'était sûrement cela. Elle vit le jeune homme la dévisager et se rendit compte que lui aussi luttait contre une envie importante. Elle sortit son éventail et s'éventa.

« Tu ne trouves pas qu'il fait chaud ici ? On étouffe ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

- Pas plus que dehors. Répondit Harry en se reculant dans son siège. Surtout ne te retourne pas.

- Pourquoi ? Dit-elle en se retournant. »

Son regard s'obscurcit à la vue d'une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine, blonde aux cheveux bouclés, avec de grosses lunettes au carré, de longs ongles peints d'un vernis rouge, vêtu avec beaucoup de classe pour une sorcière – même si Hermione trouvait cet accoutrement très particulier – et un air suffisant sur le visage.

Son entrée fut très remarquée car on ne pouvait la manquer avec une horde de journalistes qui l'entourait tels des chiens affamés. La dangereuse journaliste Rita Skeeter était de retour.

Hermione se tourna vers Harry en soupirant :

« Il ne manquait plus que ça.

- Harry Potter ! S'exclama Rita Skeeter d'une voix qu'on n'oubliait pas en s'approchant de leur table. Il me semble que cela fait quatre ans… … …Quatre ans déjà ! Notez ! Fit-elle à l'encontre des journalistes. »

Ces derniers s'activèrent en écrivant sur des blocs de parchemin avec un air stupidement avide sur le visage. La journaliste, quant à elle, avait apparemment abandonné sa fameuse plume à papote qui avait fait tant de ravage durant la 4ème année de nos héros.

« Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, vous êtes devenu un beau jeune homme. Dit-elle à son adresse.

- Vous êtes bien la seule à vous en réjouir. Répliqua-t-il. Sortez d'ici.

- Charmant. Dit la journaliste d'un ton sec avec un sourire ironique.

- Je pensais que le Ministère vous avait interdit d'exercer le métier de journaliste. Remarqua Harry en croisant les bras d'un air dur. »

Hermione sourit discrètement en le voyant comme cela. Il était rare de le voir comme ça. Il adoptait cette expression lorsqu'il désirait affirmer sa supériorité et comme à chaque fois qu'il le faisait elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne faisait plus ses dix-sept ans mais ressemblait à un homme vrai qui avait acquit de la maturité.

« En effet… je n'ai plus le droit d'exercer. Fit Rita en mimant d'être triste. Mais comme vous pouvez le voir je ne suis pas en train d'écrire.

- La garce… pesta Hermione en attirant l'attention sur elle.

- Miss Granger ! S'exclama de nouveau Rita Skeeter avec un sourire froid. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. »

Les deux jeunes femmes se haïssaient littéralement. En effet à la fin de la 4ème année, Hermione avait découvert que la journaliste était une animagus non déclarée et l'avait menacée de la dénoncer si jamais elle se remettait à écrire des choses insultantes au sujet d'Harry. Rita n'avait pas su tenir le compromis et Hermione avait donc mit en application ce qu'elle avait promit. Malheureusement pour elle, après deux ans d'emprisonnement et une interdiction d'exercer son métier elle était de retour plus déterminée que jamais.

« J'ai entendu dire que la petite Hermione Granger avait bien changé depuis… je voulais m'en assurer par moi-même.

- Maintenant que c'est fait vous pouvez vous en allez. Cracha Hermione. »

Elle qui avait toujours su garder son calme face à cette femme, ne pouvait le retenir car ses hormones la rendait parfois quelque peu agressive.

« L'interview peut commencer. Dit-elle à ses journalistes. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et débita :

« Quel effet cela fait-il de déjeuner avec la devenue charmante Hermione Granger ?

- Allez-vous faire voir, Skeeter. Dit Harry énervé.

- Cela fait longtemps que vous êtes en couple ? Continua-t-elle.

- Non mais je rêve ! Hallucina Hermione effarée. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

- Miss Granger, fit Rita d'un ton solennel qui l'agaçait. Il est important de savoir si le célèbre Harry Potter, dit le Survivant, est libre ou non.

- Hermione, sortons d'ici. Annonça Harry. »

Il paya rapidement l'addition et se leva. Il sentait que l'interview allait dégénérer et il ne voulait pas infliger un choc trop émotionnel à la jeune femme. Cette dernière hocha la tête, prit son sac et Harry vint l'aider à se lever. Ce fut, malheureusement, une erreur de sa part car une fois qu'Hermione fut debout, on put dorénavant apercevoir son ventre arrondit de cinq mois. Rita Skeeter se figea un instant croyant halluciner.

« Mince… ! Murmura Harry. »

Il regarda Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien mais cette dernière affichait une mine inquiète devant l'expression du visage de Rita qui ne présageait encore une fois rien de bon. Un long silence s'ensuivit pendant lequel la journaliste sourit grandement, heureuse de tenir son scoop.

« Ca alors ! S'exclama-t-elle en tournant autour de la jeune femme. Hermione Granger est enceinte ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Prenez des photos ! »

Les flashs se mirent à fuser de partout attirant l'attention des clients du restaurant qui se tournèrent maintenant vers la scène. Harry attrapa Hermione par la taille et la serra contre lui. Celle-ci sentit sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement et elle cacha sa tête contre le torse du jeune homme qui la tenait fermement serrée.

« Harry Potter va devenir papa ! S'écria Rita Skeeter. Et la mère n'est autre qu'Hermione Granger, jeune fille de dix-sept aux origines moldus…

- Allez au diable ! Insulta Harry. »

Il quitta expressément le restaurant en gardant Hermione contre lui, sous les regards de tous les clients, des serveurs et serveuses qui voulaient s'assurer de l'identité du jeune homme. Cela ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber. C'était en fait la dernière chose à laquelle il s'attendait. Cette Rita Skeeter avait fait son retour et il fallait le dire en grande pompe. Il décida de s'arrêter dans un magasin de vêtements presque désertique qui se situait bien loin du restaurant pour échapper à cette journaliste. Il fit asseoir Hermione sur un siège et s'inquiéta lorsqu'il la vit respirer rapidement.

« Hermione, appela-t-il en la prenant par les épaules, calme-toi c'est fini… c'est fini. »

La jeune femme redoublait d'efforts pour retrouver une respiration normale et Harry se tourna vers la vendeuse qui regardait la scène.

« Est-ce que ce serait possible d'avoir un verre d'eau, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tout de suite. »

Elle lui apporta un verre d'eau qu'il fit lentement boire à Hermione. Il reposa le verre et s'aperçut qu'elle se calmait progressivement. C'était fou l'effet que cette femme pouvait avoir à présent sur elle. Harry prit conscience qu'il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ce que la journaliste ne s'approche plus de la jeune femme. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux dans son état.

« Elle va s'empresser de le diffuser… Fit Hermione inquiète.

- C'est sûr ! Confirma Harry.

- Qu'allons-nous faire ? Demanda-t-elle. Je ne veux pas divulguer ma vie privée à tous les sorciers, nous savons très bien de quoi elle est capable, Harry.

- Calme-toi ce n'est pas bon dans ton état. Conseilla Harry en repoussant des mèches de ses cheveux. Regarde-moi. »

La jeune femme le fixa avec des yeux emplis de peur.

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je m'occuperai de tout. Lui affirma-t-il. Tout est de ma faute et je ne veux pas te faire subir ça. Je sais à quel point c'est irritant d'être suivi par ces affamés de potins.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute…fit Hermione. »

Hermione le prit dans ses bras pour se rassurer auprès de lui. Elle respira son odeur et sentit une sensation agréable de bien-être. Harry, lui, l'enlaça bien qu'il était surpris par cet acte de tendresse.

« Hermione, tu es là ! S'exclama Gregory en se précipitant sur elle. »

Il la prit lui aussi dans ses bras en la serrant tellement fort qu'il manqua de l'étouffer. Sirius vînt faire une frappe amicale sur l'épaule du gryffondor.

« Je me suis tellement inquiété, si tu savais ! Dit-il en l'embrassant.

- Ca va je n'ai rien…

- Tu es sûre, tu es toute pâle…

- Je vais très bien ! Coupa-t-elle énervée. Harry était avec moi. »

Gregory se tourna vers Harry, en prenant Hermione par la taille, prêt à partir.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'attirer l'attention sur toi encore une fois Potter ! Dit-il. Tu ne pouvais pas leur dire de s'en aller tout simplement ?!

- Fais doucement Jefferson, je n'ai pas le pouvoir de les renvoyer d'un lieu qui ne m'appartient pas. Se défendit Harry.

- C'est ça ! A d'autre Potter ! Insista Gregory. Tu as profité de l'occasion d'être avec une belle jeune femme, qui plus est ma copine, pour te donner en spectacle. Tu aimes que le monde tourne autour de ta petite personne.

- Je ne t'autorise pas à dire ça, Gregory. S'énerva Hermione.

- Tu perds la raison Jefferson, je ne me sers pas d'Hermione, dit Harry menaçant, mais ça tu aimerais bien, hein ? Contrairement à toi je suis sincère dans tout ce que je fais et tout ce que je dis et tu ne supportes pas le fait qu'Hermione puisse se sentir bien avec moi.

- Rentre-le une bonne fois pour toute dans ton cerveau : elle ne sera jamais à toi.

- Contrairement à toi je ne veux pas posséder une fille, déclara Harry, mais je veux qu'elle m'aime et le lui rendre en retour, ce que tu n'es pas capable de faire. Hermione n'est pas ton trophée. Elle n'appartiendra jamais à quelqu'un parce qu'elle ne dépend de personne. C'est une femme intelligente qui mérite qu'on prenne soin d'elle et qu'on la respecte pour la magnifique personne qu'elle est!»

Hermione leva des yeux brillants vers Harry, qui haletait après ce qu'il venait de débiter d'un seul trait.

« Allons-y Hermione ! Dit Gregory. »

Il donna une impulsion à la jeune femme et tourna les talons pour sortir de la boutique. Malgré le fait qu'Hermione le suivait elle gardait la tête tournée vers Harry avec ses yeux qui exprimaient la même passion. Harry ne se rendait pas compte que ses mots venaient de la toucher en plein cœur.

Hermione et Gregory rentrèrent à Poudlard dans une atmosphère pesante, lourde de tension. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans leurs appartements, la jeune femme déposa son sac et s'empressa de se préparer un thé dans la cuisine. Gregory resta planté dans la salle, les mains dans les poches, incapable de parler. A vrai dire il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait pour habitude de provoquer la jeune femme pour la mener jusqu'à la confrontation mais là il sentait qu'il valait mieux se taire. Hermione alla dans la salle de bains et en ressortit quelques secondes plus tard avec une petite fiole rempli de potion de couleur bleue.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Gregory. »

Hermione l'ignora totalement et retourna à la préparation de son thé. Elle versa le liquide dans sa tasse et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en frappant les pieds contre le sol. Gregory soupira, agacé par son attitude. Il tenta une approche.

« Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas mon canapé. Répondit-elle en feuilletant un magazine.

- Hermione, il faut qu'on parle…

- Là, je n'ai pas très envie de parler, surtout avec toi, parce que j'ai une migraine qui ne veut pas s'en aller et si je te parle ça va empirer.

- Je pense que cette discussion est importante. Persista Gregory en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Nous sommes en train de nous déchirer ! Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai à faire dedans. Dit Hermione en posant enfin son regard sur lui. C'est toi qui a un problème et tu dois le régler.

- Ne rejettes pas tout sur moi.

- Laisse-moi tranquille, cette discussion ne mène strictement à rien.

- Depuis ton enlèvement je te trouve beaucoup plus froide, remarqua Gregory, je peux savoir ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? »

Le sang de la jeune femme se figea. Son regard s'intensifia au fur et à mesure que montait sa colère envers le jeune homme. Comment osait-il lui parler de ça alors qu'elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Cela faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'elle préférait oublier. Mais le pire était qu'il utilisait cette chose dans une conversation qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

« Comment oses-tu ?! Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Je voulais t'en faire part. Tu n'es plus la même, à la moindre remarque tu te froisses, tu ne passes même plus de temps avec moi comme si ma compagnie te gênait. Dès que j'évoque quelque chose en rapport avec le bébé, tu me fais gentiment remarquer que c'est toi la mère comme si je n'étais pas concerné…

- C'est parce que je me pose des questions à ton égard ! Répondit Hermione.

- Et moi aussi je m'en pose ! S'énerva Gregory. Pourquoi est-ce que tu agis comme ça ? On m'a reproché de ne pas prendre assez soin de toi et lorsque je le fais tu me repousses. Je ne sais plus comment m'y prendre avec toi… »

Il baissa les yeux égaré et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas été tendre avec lui et elle venait juste d'en prendre conscience. Oubliant toute rancœur envers lui, elle s'approcha et traça des cercles sur son torse.

« Je suis désolée, d'agir comme ça, mais tu comprends… des fois les hormones… mentit-elle.

- Tu sais très bien que je peux tout te pardonner. Dit le poufsouffle en attrapant sa main pour l'embrasser. Même si j'ai dû mal à m'habituer à tes humeurs qui changent toutes les cinq secondes je veux bien faire un effort pour te comprendre. Et je m'excuse pour ce que j'ai pu dire à Pré-au-Lard.

- Tu m'as humilié devant le parrain d'Harry. Renchérit Hermione. »

Gregory la prit par la taille pour la rapprocher de lui. Il lui fit plein de baisers dans le cou tandis qu'Hermione soupirait de lassitude. Encore une fois, il avait ce qu'il voulait.

« Je sais et je suis désolé ! Dit-il en approchant ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme.

- J'aimerais que tu présentes tes excuses à Harry aussi. Fit-elle en profitant de son état.

- Tout ce que tu voudras. Murmura-t-il contre sa bouche. »

Il l'embrassa lentement en prenant soin de goûter à ses lèvres. Hermione répondit machinalement au baiser comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle n'appréciait plus avec la même envie les lèvres de son compagnon. Elle se demandait même pourquoi. Le visage d'Harry lui vînt à l'esprit et elle sursauta faisant écarter Gregory qui lui jeta un regard interrogatif.

« Ce… ce n'est pas le moment Gregory. Lui fit-elle. »

Il passa ses deux mains autour du cou de la jeune femme et entreprit de défaire le nœud de sa jolie robe d'été. Il lui sourit d'un air taquin en défaisant les boutons de sa propre chemise.

« Tu disais ? Demanda-t-il. »

* * *

Le lendemain de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, le temps était plutôt morose, ce qui était prévisible au vu de la chaleur de la veille. Malgré le ciel qui annonçait la pluie, les élèves étaient sortit en masse dehors afin de profiter de cette fraîcheur avant le retour de la canicule.

Harry particulièrement n'était pas d'humeur à sortir car il n'avait pas vu Hermione depuis qu'elle avait quitté la petite boutique au bras de son petit ami. A la suite de cela, il avait passé du temps à se calmer avec Sirius et lui avait fait un résumé de ce qui s'était passé dans le restaurant avec Rita Skeeter. Lorsqu'il avait raconté cela à Ron, le soir, ce dernier avait pâlit et avait confirmé ses doutes : maintenant que Rita Skeeter savait qu'Hermione était enceinte – d'autant plus qu'elle l'avait vu en compagnie d'Harry – elle ne les lâcherait plus d'une semelle. Mais il avait été étonné de voir que rien n'était apparu dans la « Gazette des Sorciers », au petit déjeuner.

Cette matinée, il n'avait eu aucun cours en commun avec Hermione et cela l'énervait de ne pas savoir comment est-ce qu'elle allait et ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire. Cette question ne demeura pas longtemps sans réponse lorsque Ron lui fit remarquer que Gregory aussi était absent à la table des poufsouffles. Il ressentirait quelque part de la colère envers la jeune femme si jamais elle continuait de coucher avec ce Jefferson. Il concédait que ce crétin soit son petit ami mais il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que ce garçon pouvait la toucher alors qu'elle portait son enfant. Il luttait contre l'envie de crier à cet homme qu'il n'avait pas sa place auprès de la jeune femme car jamais de la vie il ne concevrait un enfant avec elle. La simple idée d'imaginer un mélange de Gregory et d'Hermione le dégoûtait au plus au point.

A l'intersection d'un couloir, il avait accidentellement bousculé le professeur de DCFM qui l'avait interrogé sur sa torpeur. Il s'était alors confié à Ben parce que ce dernier connaissait bien Hermione pour avoir passer toute une année avec elle. Une année de plus qu'il avait manqué à ses côtés à la détester, à la haïr, à l'insulter, à la blesser… Il regrettait tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux et Ben avait avoué à Harry qu'Hermione aussi le regrettait et qu'elle se sentait aussi responsable de ne pas avoir cherché à arranger les choses entre eux plus tôt. La jeune femme était très impulsive et c'était en partie cela qui avait causé leur rupture.

Lorsqu'il avait évoqué les ressentiments qu'il avait contre Gregory, Ben lui avait confié qu'il éprouvait la même sensation. Que à plusieurs reprises il avait essayé d'établir une discussion entre eux deux, parce que après tout Hermione était son amie, mais qu'il restait totalement fermé aux amis de la jeune femme. Un peu comme s'il voulait l'enfermer dans sa bulle et couper toute connexion avec ses amis. Les deux hommes s'inquiétaient pour elle, parce que malgré le fait qu'elle soit intelligente, elle restait bien naïve et risquait de se faire manipuler par son petit ami. Harry avait trouvé la discussion avec son professeur très enrichissante et l'avait remercié pour tous les sages conseils et informations qu'il avait pu lui apporter. Il commençait à présent à voir plus clair sur certaines choses.

La journée de cours venait de s'achever et c'est éreinté qu'Harry se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé de la salle commune des rouges et or. Il était heureux qu'elle soit vide en cet instant parce qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter les cris des premières années. Il défit furieusement sa cravate, qui semblait l'étouffer, et retira ses lunettes, qu'il venait de revêtir pour avoir perdu ses lentilles de contact, puis se massa les yeux. Non seulement il était épuisé par cette journée mais il avait l'esprit rongé par l'inquiétude. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas et cela l'agaçait. Il pensait que cela irait mieux en parlant avec la jeune concernée mais il savait qu'elle se mettrait en colère dès qu'il aborderait le sujet. De douces mains vinrent alors se poser délicatement sur ses yeux et Harry sentit un léger parfum, qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, lui chatouiller les narines. Une voix cristalline s'éleva alors :

« Devine qui c'est ! »

Il sourit puis appréciant le contact, il décida de faire durer le suspense.

« Hum… c'est une jeune femme. Commença-t-il

- Réponse incomplète !

- Serait-ce une gryffondor… ?

- Peut-être bien !

- …aux longs cheveux or…

- Mais encore… Poussa Hermione.

- …les yeux d'un bleu électrisant… comme Hermione ! Finit-il. »

Il lui attrapa les mains et la jeune femme contourna le canapé pour se poster devant lui. Elle croisa les bras.

« Tu m'as l'air bien fatigué, Harry, ça va ? Dit-elle.

- J'ai passé une mauvaise journée à vrai dire. Avoua-t-il en soupirant. Je ne t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui, tu étais où ?

- Moi ? Fit Hermione en fuyant son regard. Je suis restée dans la salle, j'étais fatiguée. Mentit-elle. »

Gregory avait su tirer profit de la situation de la veille en tournant la conversation à son avantage afin d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait avoir. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et au petit matin il l'avait empêchée d'aller en cours en lui disant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de moments à eux. Ne voulant pas attirer de doutes sur ses réelles envies, elle avait accepté de passer la journée rien qu'avec lui. Peut-être qu'à présent il arrêterait de douter d'elle.

« C'est ce que je me disais, aussi…

- Tu veux en parler ? Invita la jeune femme. »

Harry la regarda étrangement, se demandant s'il pouvait lui parler de ses craintes quant à son couple sans qu'elle ne s'énerve. La jeune femme prit place à côté de lui en se débarrassant de sa cape.

« Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je pense à ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

- Je voulais d'ailleurs m'excuser, enchaîna Hermione. Je ne voulais pas que les choses prennent une telle tournure.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ton petit ami, répliqua Harry.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment de sa faute, il veut juste être attentif.

- Je peux comprendre qu'il s'inquiète pour toi car nous le sommes tous. Concéda-t-il. Mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de te castrer ou encore d'être insultant envers tes amis.

- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait. Rassura Hermione.

- Tu ne te rends donc compte de rien ? S'exclama Harry en faisant sursauter Hermione. »

Cette dernière trembla face à la colère du jeune homme. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ce qu'il soit énervé. Ses nerfs, à elle, étaient un peu à fleur de peau ainsi à la moindre remarque elle pouvait soit se mettre en feu ou s'effondrer surtout lorsque cela venait du Survivant.

« Je vais être honnête avec toi Hermione. Je ne veux pas te mentir. Il respira un bon coup. Gregory te manipule.

- Tu parles de mon petit ami, Harry ! S'énerva-t-elle.

- Hermione ouvre enfin les yeux ! Je ne sais pas ce que ce garçon te cache mais il n'est pas net ! Combien de fois vous êtes-vous disputés ? Combien de fois s'est-il excusé ? Combien de fois a-t-il proféré des insultes à l'égard des gryffondors ?

- Il ne les pensait pas. Répéta-t-elle. Ecoute j'ai discuté avec lui hier et tout s'est arrangé. Il ne pense vraiment pas ce qu'il dit et il viendra d'ailleurs te présenter ses excuses. Je n'aime vraiment pas la tension qui peut exister entre vous deux.

- Pourquoi a-t-il une dent contre moi ? Pourquoi essaie-t-il à tout prix de m'éloigner de toi ?

- Je l'ai rencontré quand tu me faisais du mal, Harry. Répondit-elle.

- Et lui ne t'a-t-il jamais blessé, Hermione ? Demanda Harry en haussant le ton. Ne t'a-t-il jamais fait du mal ? »

Hermione leva brusquement les yeux vers lui, apeurée, puis détourna le regard alors que les souvenirs affluaient de sa mémoire. Il était vrai que Gregory lui avait fait énormément de mal. Elle avait vécu des mois de profondes douleurs et d'intense solitude. Le souvenir de sa bouche se collant violemment à la sienne lui déchirant les lèvres la fit frissonner ce qui n'échappa guère à l'œil d'Harry. Ce dernier s'attendait à une réponse claire et directe mais il en était rien et l'inquiétude le prit.

« Il t'as déjà fait du mal ? Demanda-t-il en avançant sa main. »

Mais la jeune fille le repoussa. Harry retînt alors un souffle, appréhendant la suite.

« Hermione, regarde-moi. »

Il leva son menton afin qu'elle le regarde et son cœur fondit lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son interlocutrice brillés d'horreur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Fit-il plus impatient. Est-ce qu'il t'a déjà blessé ?

- Non… répondit difficilement la jeune femme. Je pense que… je pense que… elle se leva pour échapper au regard inquisiteur du jeune homme. Je pense que les tensions entre toi et Gregory seront impossible à effacer et c'est dommage parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. »

Le jeune homme se leva à son tour et Hermione soupira de soulagement quand elle vit qu'il semblait avoir oublié le sujet précédent. Jamais elle ne révèlerait à Harry Potter qu'elle avait pu être battue, insultée et humiliée pendant quelques mois par son petit ami. D'autant plus qu'elle lui avait pardonné. Elle connaissait Harry et savait que la première chose qu'il ferait serait de se lancer à la poursuite de Gregory pour le tuer.

« Je tiens aussi à toi, Hermione. Lui rassura-t-il.

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai amené quelque chose. Dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire sincère. »

Elle retourna au canapé puis prit une grande enveloppe blanche et la tendit à Harry.

« C'est pour toi. J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir. »

Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et y retira un cadre photo, de taille moyenne, avec des bordures or et roses, dont la photo n'était autre qu'un des clichés prit par l'infirmière lors de l'échographie de la jeune femme fait en début de semaine. La photo était animée et on pouvait apercevoir le fœtus qui s'amusait dans l'utérus de sa mère. C'était un magnifique cadeau qu'il s'empresserait de poser sur sa table de chevet. Il regarda Hermione qui fixait la photo tendrement en caressant du bout des doigts son ventre.

« Merci beaucoup Hermione. Fit Harry.

- Ce n'est rien, c'est pour te remercier d'être tout simplement là. Comme ça tu auras toujours un œil sur elle. J'ai commencé un album où j'ai mis toutes les photos que j'ai d'elle, j'ajouterais celles des prochaines échographies avant l'accouchement.

- L'accouchement est pour fin septembre ? Demanda Harry bien qu'il connaissait la date exacte.

- Oui, mais Pomfresh a dit qu'elle serait sûrement prématurée, ce qui m'inquiète un peu. Avoua Hermione. Mais bon de nos jours ce n'est pas si grave, j'espère seulement qu'elle sera en bonne santé.

- Tu veux peut-être consulté un obstétricien pour s'assurer du développement du bébé après Poudlard ?

- Eh bien ! Tu t'y connais ! S'exclama Hermione en souriant.

- Ben… c'est-à-dire qu'on voit ça dans les films. Se justifia Harry en se grattant la tête, gêné.

- Je m'en occuperai plus tard mais j'y pense. Il faut après tout que je m'y prépare parce que dans quelques semaines, toujours d'après Pomfresh, l'accouchement sera imminent. »

Un groupe d'élèves de 5ème année arriva, interrompant par la même occasion la conversation des deux adolescents. Le groupe les salua et Hermione partit prendre sa cape.

« Bon je dois y aller, je n'ai pas terminé de rattraper les cours d'aujourd'hui.

- Je ne vais pas te retenir. Fit Harry bien qu'il pensait le contraire. Merci encore pour la photo.

- C'est tout naturel… »

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la salle d'une humeur joyeuse. Elle aimait passer ces moments calmes avec le jeune homme et ce dernier se réjouissait du cadeau qu'elle venait de lui faire. Cela signifiait qu'il avait grandement sa place dans la vie de la future petite fille qui était officieusement la sienne. Hermione avait le don pour apaiser les tensions qu'il avait face au comportement de Gregory. Sa douceur, sa gentillesse et son innocence touchaient profondément Harry qui y restait de moins en moins insensible.

* * *

C'est une Hermione profondément apaisée qui arriva devant le tableau de la Fée. Elle donna le mot de passe d'une voix qui laissait trahir son enthousiasme et répondit par des sourires aux nombreuses questions de la Fée qui voulait savoir ce qui l'avait mit dans cet état d'allégresse. Elle pénétra alors dans la salle commune l'esprit ailleurs.

« Bonjour Hermione. Salua une voix. »

Elle sursauta alors et vit devant elle deux yeux qui la fixaient. Il s'agissait de Jonathan, un ami poufsouffle de Gregory.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. S'excusa-t-il en souriant.

- Ce n'est rien… Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

- J'étais venu pour discuter avec Gregory.

- Où est-il ?

- Dans sa chambre, il range ses affaires. Bon je dois te laisser. Passe une agréable soirée. »

Il lui fit une bise sur la joue et s'en alla. Hermione se sentit tout à coup redescendre sur terre. Elle avait mentit à Gregory en lui disant qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec l'infirmière afin de s'éclipser pour remettre à Harry son présent et par la même occasion le voir. Elle lui avait assuré qu'elle en avait pour quelques minutes mais cela avait duré bien plus longtemps et il lui demanderait donc des explications. Elle soupira et prit la direction de sa chambre car elle ne voulait pas rencontrer Gregory, du moins pas maintenant. Une main retînt son poignet au moment où elle allait ouvrir la porte. Elle pouvait sentir le parfum de son petit ami.

« Je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver, commença-t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, mentit-elle en ne le regardant pas.

- L'examen s'est bien passé ?

- Tout va très bien ! S'exclama-t-elle en déboutonnant sa cape. Mais je suis fatiguée et je vais tout de suite me mettre au lit.

- Sans prendre ta douche ? Demanda-t-il surpris. »

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et la prit par la taille. Hermione s'arrêta brusquement dans son action.

« Je suis trop fatiguée pour la prendre…

- Quel dommage. Et moi qui pensait qu'on pourrait peut-être partager une douche… il dégagea ses cheveux qui lui barrait la nuque, et se détendre un peu… il embrassa délicatement la peau nouvellement découvert… comme la nuit dernière.

- Une autre fois, je n'en ai pas envie maintenant. Murmura Hermione qui tremblait à présent et elle ne saurait dire pourquoi. De plus, le jeune homme ne la laissait pas entrer dans sa chambre.

- Je pourrais caresser chaque parcelle de ta peau, continua-t-il en lui enlevant sa cape. Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir me rejoindre ?

- Gregory, pas ce soir…

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, ma puce. Dit-il en embrassant plus avidement ses épaules sans tenir compte des sueurs froides qu'il procurait à sa copine. »

Lorsqu'elle le sentit monter progressivement sa main vers sa poitrine elle se dégagea violemment de lui, énervée.

« Tu n'as pas compris ! J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas ! S'écria-t-elle.

- Calme-toi, Hermione. J'ai une surprise pour toi. Fit Gregory avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. »

Il pressa la poignée de la porte et la laissa s'ouvrir laissant à Hermione découvrir ce qu'il avait essayé de cacher. La colère qu'elle ressentait quelques secondes plus tôt se dissipa à l'instant où ses yeux se posèrent sur sa chambre qui était illuminée par des bougies, le lit et le sol étaient recouverts de pétales de roses rouges et blanches. C'était un magnifique décor digne des plus grands palaces comme on pouvait le voir à la télévision auquel Hermione ne put résister et laissa échapper un cri d'émerveillement. Elle entra dans ce qui était sa chambre, sur la pointe des pieds, stupéfaite de la folie que le jeune homme avait faite. Elle se tourna vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« C'est magnifique, Gregory ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres, heureux que cela plaise à la jeune femme.

« Comment as-tu fais ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se promenant autour de la pièce.

- Avec une simple baguette magique on peut faire de grandes choses. Fit Gregory.

- Et c'est en quel honneur ? Dit Hermione en s'amusant avec les pétales déposées en forme de cœur sur son lit.

- Au nom de mon amour pour toi… répondit Gregory en s'asseyant près d'Hermione.

- Gregory… dit-elle légèrement rouge.

- Nous avons passé une journée mémorable, rien que tous les deux et j'ai réfléchit à comment serait la vie sans toi à mes côtés… Il releva la tête d'Hermione. A vrai dire je ne me l'imagine pas. Je t'aime tellement si tu savais…

- Gregory… répéta-t-elle anxieuse sur la suite des évènements.

- J'ai changé le jour où j'ai découvert que j'étais amoureux de toi. Ecoute Hermione, je ne voulais pas faire ceci maintenant, je souhaitais quelque chose de beaucoup plus romantique à la hauteur de ce que tu représentes pour moi mais après cette journée je ne pouvais plus attendre. »

Gregory se leva du lit et mit un genou à terre près de sa compagne. Il sortit un écrin noir de sa poche et Hermione étouffa un cri en prenant conscience de ce qu'il allait faire. IL lui sembla même que le temps venait de s'arrêter. Elle fit totalement abstraction des éléments extérieurs trop surprise par ce qui était en train de se passer. Gregory rit nerveusement et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il la regarda avec un amour comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu, lui prit la main et commença :

« Je n'étais encore qu'un adolescent lorsqu'on s'est rencontré et tu m'as fait devenir un homme. Je t'ai longtemps mentit sur les sentiments que je ressentais pour toi et j'ai été un imbécile de ne pas m'être rendu compte plus tôt de la merveilleuse femme que tu étais. Une larme se mit à rouler sur la joue d'une Hermione émue. Tu vas me donner dans quelques mois le plus beau des cadeaux et il est temps pour nous deux de concrétiser cet amour. »

Il ouvrit alors l'écrin laissant voir un bel anneau en or surmonté d'un diamant qui brillait chaleureusement sous l'éclat des bougies. Hermione plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche.

« Hermione Granger accepteriez-vous de devenir ma femme ? Fit-il solennellement. »

La jeune femme resta bouche bée de longues minutes. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que Gregory puisse un jour la demander en mariage… et surtout si tôt. C'était si inattendu. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que cela faisait déjà plus d'un an qu'elle était avec lui et que leur relation avait considérablement évolué. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un homme puisse un jour lui faire une telle proposition. C'était une énorme surprise et les doutes qu'elle avait ressentit à son égard s'évaporèrent en un instant.

Elle continuait de fixer la bague toujours surprise. Il était vrai qu'elle était belle. Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Si elle acceptait sa demande en mariage, cela voudrait dire qu'elle vivrait avec lui et qu'il élèverait sa petite fille comme la sienne alors que c'était l'enfant d'Harry. Elle ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte que le fait qu'elle soit avec Gregory pose un réel problème pour la paternité d'Harry. Pouvait-elle lui faire cela ? Pouvait-elle lui cacher le fait qu'il allait avoir une fille pour se marier avec son ennemi ? De plus elle ignorait plein de choses sur Gregory. Pouvait-elle se permettre de se fiancer à quelqu'un qui l'avait battue et qui s'était repentit par la suite ? Avait-elle assez confiance en Gregory pour s'unir à lui ? Et Harry… ? Tant de questions qui se bousculèrent dans sa tête qu'elle finit par murmurer :

« Non… »

Elle dévia son regard triste sur celui du jeune homme qui se rembrunissait à vue d'œil.

« Je ne peux pas… je suis désolée… souffla-t-elle.

- Nous pouvons attendre tu sais ? Essaya-t-il la voix rauque. Nous pourrons attendre un an, deux ans, et même plus. Je ne te demande pas de m'épouser maintenant…

- Je sais Gregory, coupa Hermione tremblante. Mais tout cela est si soudain !

- Une demande en mariage l'est toujours.

- Je sais… Je veux dire… Je ne désire pas m'engager pour le moment. Avoua-t-elle. »

Elle vit des larmes brillées dans les yeux de Gregory et regretta de lui faire autant de mal. Elle pouvait sentir sa déception et elle ne revenait toujours pas de la demande qu'il venait de lui faire.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée, je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

Elle se levait de sa place lorsqu'il lui attrapa brusquement la main.

« Si tu n'acceptes pas de devenir ma femme, dit-il en la regardant tendrement, j'aimerais au moins que tu portes cette bague.

- Gregory je ne peux pas ! Elle est beaucoup trop…

- Cela ne t'engagera à rien, je te le promets. »

Devant le regard désespéré de Gregory, elle accepta en se mordant la lèvre. Il lui passa l'anneau fin sur son annulaire gauche et lui sourit.

« Je ne perds pas espoir qu'un jour tu deviennes ma femme. Murmura-t-il. »

Puis il l'embrassa et la serra dans ses bras. Hermione leva sa main gauche pour observer le diamant qui trônait à présent sur son doigt.

* * *

(1) 2000 gallions, 80 mornilles et 3 noises 14534.16 €.

Il faut cliquer à droite pour avoir la suite…


	22. Jamais deux sans trois

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : Le second chapitre… enjoy it !

Chapitre 22 : « Jamais deux sans trois »

La journée de Vendredi commença comme toutes les autres journées. La même routine, les élèves se levaient aux alentours de 6 :30 am afin de prendre leurs douches, se vêtir, réviser une dernière fois les cours du jour, avant de se rendre pour le petit déjeuner de la Grande Salle qui était servit dès 7 :30 am. Le soleil était déjà au rendez-vous et c'était dans une humeur bonne, bien que matinale, que les élèves s'apprêtaient à commencer la dernière journée de cours de la semaine.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Salua Harry qui venait d'arriver. »

Ses amis lui renvoyèrent le salut et il prit place aux côtés de Ginny, en face de Ron qui s'amusait à mettre un morceau de gâteau dans la bouche de sa compagne, sous le regard dégoûté de la rouquine.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils leur arrivent ? Demanda Harry interloqué.

- Je ne sais pas. Répondit Ginny en haussant les épaules. Ils sont comme ça depuis ce matin… ça me donne envie de vomir.

- Je vois. »

Harry se souvînt que Ron n'était pas rentré de la nuit et il en venait à une seule conclusion à laquelle il préférait s'abstenir de penser.

« J'ai cours de Potions dans 15 minutes, je ne suis vraiment pas pressée de commencer. Se renfrogna Ginny.

- A ta place je le serai aussi. Rogue est très lunatique ces derniers temps.

- A qui le dis-tu ? Il a enlevé 20 points à Gryffondor la semaine dernière parce que j'ai dit que la potion « _voulait_ » au lieu d'« _exigeait_ ». Il a dit que je n'étais pas capable d'apprendre une définition par cœur. Il est complètement attardé ce type ! »

Harry rit devant le visage de Ginny qui prenait une couleur rouge sous le coup de l'énervement. Elle respira un bon coup puis déclara :

« Bon je vais y aller, Neville a un petit problème avec sa potion justement, je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire.

- En parlant de lui, fit Harry rieur, tu devrais peut-être faire attention à ce que ton frère ne voit pas cette marque rouge sur ton cou.

- Quelle marque ? Dit-elle précipitamment. »

Elle porta la main à son cou et rougit furieusement. Elle remercia Harry et s'envola de la Grande Salle. Harry à son tour y sortit lorsqu'il eut terminé de prendre son petit déjeuner. Ron avait passé son temps à cajoler Cherie sous les rires de Dean et Seamus. Ayant assez de les voir s'embrasser il s'était alors empressé de terminer sa nourriture avant d'y aller. Il se dirigeait à présent vers la classe de Métamorphose quand il croisa une jolie femme brune qui affichait un air inquiet. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle se précipita sur lui.

« Harry ! Tu peux me tenir mon sac s'il te plaît, il faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes ! S'exclama-t-elle. »

Sans attendre elle lui tendit le sac et ses livres, laissant un Harry déconcerté, et se précipita aux toilettes des filles à quelques mètres.

Le jeune gryffondor attendit patiemment qu'elle finisse et s'approcha de la porte quand il se rendit compte qu'elle tardait un peu. Elle sortit heureusement quelques minutes plus tard soulagée.

« Désolée, fit-elle en lui souriant timidement.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demanda-t-il avec un œil inquisiteur.

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Hermione reprit ses affaires et remit une mèche derrière son oreille quand un éclat attira l'œil d'Harry. Il fronça les sourcils en lui attrapant brusquement la main. La jeune femme retînt un souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton abrupt. »

Sa respiration se fit plus rapide lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle portait précisément cette bague à la main gauche et son silence ne fit qu'accentuer ses appréhensions. Gregory ne pouvait pas être passé à l'action ?

« Il m'a demandé en mariage. Répondit Hermione comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. »

Harry tenait toujours la main de la jeune femme et ne semblait plus pouvoir quitter la bague des yeux. Il ne pensait pas que la demande se ferait aussi tôt. Après la dispute du jeune couple à Pré-au-Lardil s'était dit que Gregory mettait leur couple en péril en restant quelque peu mystérieux sur son ascendance. Ainsi, cela aurait pu retarder l'échéance, car le poufsouffle aurait passé du temps à regagner la confiance de la jeune femme. Mais il avait eu tort. Ce pauvre poufsouffle était définitivement prêt à tout pour avoir la belle.

Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'elle se marie avec un autre que lui. La vérité était bien là, Harry était jaloux. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué mais il était bien jaloux de Gregory Jefferson et cette jalousie saupoudrée de rancœur, du fait qu'il mente à Hermioneet qu'il ose lui faire une telle proposition, le rendait fou de rage. Si bien qu'il n'entendit pas les plaintes de la jeune femme alors qu'il resserrait sa poigne sur son poignet fragile.

« Harry, tu me fais mal. Gémit Hermione.

- Comment as-tu pu accepter ? Fit-il en sortant de sa torpeur. »

La jeune femme retira rapidement sa main et en massa le contour qui devenait rouge. Elle fit face au regard colérique d'Harry.

« Je n'ai pas accepté… Dit-elle tristement.

- Quoi ? »

Il lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

« J'ai répondu non, Harry. Répéta-t-elle. Il est encore trop tôt pour parler mariage.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Dit Hermione d'une voix mystérieuse. »

Harry se retint de laisser exploser sa joie. Il aurait voulu crier et danser qu'elle ne se marierait pas avec Gregory Jefferson et la couvrir de baisers mais il savait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagit face à son ennemi après cela. Il pensait être capable d'utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sur lui.

Hermione de son côté n'avait pas beaucoup dormit de la nuit. Elle avait repassé les évènements de la journée de la veille dans sa tête : l'intime moment passé avec Gregoryson presque aveu, le petit cadeau fait à Harry et enfin la demande de Gregory. A la suite de cela elle en était venue au fait qu'il était temps qu'elle annonce à Harry qu'il était le vrai père du futur bébé. Elle ne pouvait plus garder ce secret pour elle et elle s'était rendue compte, la veille, des conséquences que ce secret pourrait avoir si elle continuait à le cacher. Une partie d'elle désirait profondément qu'Harry fasse partie intégrante de sa vie mais ça elle ne saurait le lui dire directement. Cependant elle avait peur qu'il ne soit pas prêt à devenir père, qu'il la rejette pour le lui avoir cacher aussi longtemps. Elle devait prendre ce risque, elle savait qu'elle serait soulagée de le lui avouer. Maintenant il fallait trouver le bon moment pour le lui dire. Et ce n'était pas dans ce couloir bondé d'élèves qu'elle le ferait.

Elle lui sourit et Harry put apercevoir les légers cernes sous ses yeux.

« Le cours va bientôt commencer, tu viens ? Lui dit-elle en lui attrapant la main. »

Les deux jeunes gryffondors s'élancèrent vers la salle de Métamorphose et refermèrent la porte derrière eux quand ils s'aperçurent être les derniers arrivés. Heureusement, la sonnerie choisit ce moment-là pour retentir.

« Bien ! Le cours va pouvoir commencer. Enchaîna le professeur McGonagall. Aujourd'hui nous allons continuer dans la même lancée qu'hier. »

Des plaintes se firent entendre.

« Un peu de silence ! Ordonna-t-elle. J'ai été satisfaite du travail que vous avez fourni et je sais que ce n'est pas facile mais je pense que vous y arriverez avec plus d'entraînements et de volonté. Je vous rappelle à tous et à toutes que c'est un exercice qui revient fréquemment lors des ASPICS alors un peu de courage. Bien, je vous laisse travailler et n'oubliez pas de noter toutes les étapes de la transformation ainsi que leurs particularités. »

Les élèves se dirigèrent vers l'armoire et prirent leurs bacs. La métamorphose de la semaine était de transformer un piranha mort en une plante carnivore. L'exercice était plutôt difficile car il fallait rendre quelque chose de non vivant, vivant. Plusieurs filles des deux maisons avaient failli vomir en découvrant le poisson mort et Hermione s'était quant à elle, littéralement évanouie sous le regard paniquée de la directrice. A présent elles se faisaient à la vue de ces poissons et se concentraient davantage sur l'exercice, essayant d'oublier la réalité. La transformation n'était pas réellement compliquée mais lorsque les élèves analysaient de plus près le résultat ils s'apercevaient que leurs plantes ne présentaient pas de cellules chlorophylliennes, ou étaient trop sensibles à la lumière, et bien d'autres encore. A chaque étape ils devaient écrire sur une feuille les particularités qu'elle leur offrait.

Hermione était, bien sûr, bien avancée par rapport à ses camarades mais un problème persistait. La métamorphose ne durait que quelques minutes. Tout était parfait mais la plante redevenait rapidement un piranha ce qui avait le don de l'agacer.

Harry quant à lui n'arrivait pas à rendre les cellules chlorophylliennes qui permettaient à la plante d'absorber la lumière.

Une fois que le cours de Métamorphose s'acheva, les gryffondors se rendirent à leur deuxième cours de la journée qui était Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry croisa Drago Malefoy qui le bouscula pour entrer en premier dans la classe.

« On laisse d'abord entrer les puissants, Potter ! Fit-il d'un ton arrogant. »

Les élèves entrèrent et furent surpris de voir la salle recouverte d'un immense tapis rouge. Les tables et chaises avaient disparu et le professeur Petterson se tenait, en chaussettes, devant eux, de son habituel sourire qui faisait glousser certaines filles.

« Veuillez vous déchausser, je vous prie. Le cours va commencer. Annonça-t-il. »

Les élèves de Gryffondors et Serpentards enlevèrent leurs chaussures, dans un brouhaha, déposèrent leurs affaires dans un coin et allèrent s'asseoir autour de leur professeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il nous prépare ? Souffla Ron à Harry.

- Aucune idée mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir. Lui répondit ce dernier en aidant Hermione à s'asseoir. »

Cette dernière, avec un ventre qui s'arrondissait, avait un peu plus de mal à se mettre en tailleur. Elle le gratifia d'un sourire et porta son attention sur Ben.

« J'ai appris qu'il existait un club de duel il y a quelques années, qui a malheureusement fermé. Débuta-t-il. Je vous propose pour terminer la semaine en douceur de faire un petit duel entre vous de telle sorte à ce que je puisse voir où vous en êtes depuis le début de l'année. »

Des rires goguenards s'élevèrent du côté des Serpentards.

« Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous rappeler que les sortilèges impardonnables sont interdits, fit-il plus à l'adresse des verts et argents. J'espère que vous vous prendrez vraiment au jeu. Nous allons commencer par les garçons, mais je vous donne pour l'instant 10 minutes d'échauffement. »

Les élèves se levèrent et lorsque Hermione s'apprêtait à le faire aussi, Ben vint près d'elle et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

« Tu vas bien aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Euh… oui. Répondit-elle curieuse. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Fit-il. Hermione, tu es dispensée de cours aujourd'hui.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est trop dangereux pour toi et je ne tiens pas à t'exposer au danger. Expliqua-t-il.

- Sache que ton père m'y a bien exposé ! Répliqua-t-elle. »

Ben se refroidit devant l'attitude glaciale qu'adoptait la jeune femme. Il se contenta juste de se lever et ajouta :

« Le professeur Dumbledore ne souhaite pas que tu te battes en duel avec tes camarades donc tu es libre de sortir ou d'y assister. »

Hermione pesta contre la décision du directeur et aurait bien voulu en rajouter une couche mais elle s'abstint bien de leur dire clairement ce qu'elle pensait. De plus ils n'avaient pas vraiment tort, il était dangereux qu'elle se confronte surtout à des Serpentards. C'est donc le cœur lourd qu'elle alla s'asseoir dans un coin de la salle pour observer ses camarades, mélancolique. Cependant, la courte nuit qu'elle avait eue la rattrapa bien vite puisqu'elle s'assoupit cinq minutes plus tard.

« Le premier duel opposera Vincent Crabbe des Serpentards à Dean Thomas des Gryffondors. »

Le match était déjà joué par avance le pauvre Crabbe se retrouva ligoté dès le premier sort et Dean s'amusait à le faire rouler comme un tonneau autour de la classe sous les rires de ses camarades.

Le second duel mit en scène Ron et Nott qui dura un peu plus longtemps que le duel précédent mais le gryffondor réussit à faire gagner sa maison.

Malgré le fait que Neville ait davantage confiance en lui, il ne fit malheureusement pas le poids contre Malefoy qui enchaîna les sorts de sorte que le pauvre jeune homme se retrouve perdu. Harry se confronta à Goyle et il était inutile de préciser l'issue du combat. Et pour terminer Seamus perdit contre Blaise Zabini qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

« Bien, les garçons c'était excellent ! C'est à votre tour les filles ! Annonça Ben. Daphné Greengrass contre Pansy Parkinson. »

Le premier match opposait deux filles de Serpentards étant donné que les filles de gryffondor n'étaient que deux. Les garçons prirent du plaisir à regarder les filles user de leurs baguettes et remarquèrent qu'elles étaient assez maladroites. Le dernier match se termina en crêpage de chignon car Millicent Bulstrode avait violemment bousculé Lavande quand elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle prenait de l'avance. Ben arrêta le match et donna la victoire à Lavande qui s'était merveilleusement bien débrouillée. C'était la seule fille de gryffondor.

Les garçons se retrouvèrent pour se confronter et il ne resta plus qu'au final Malefoy et Harry. Chez les filles Pansy Parkinson remporta le match qui l'opposait à Lavande après s'être battu en duel contre Tracey Davis.

« Potter, Malefoy, serrez-vous la main. Ordonna le professeur Petterson. »

Les deux jeunes hommes s'avancèrent et se défièrent du regard.

« Je vais te réduire en miettes, Potter. Murmura Malefoy entre ses dents.

- Ne crie pas victoire si vite, Malefoy. Appuya Harry avec un sourire. »

Le duel commença rapidement. Dès le départ, Malefoy essaya d'immobiliser Harry en vain. Il tenta aussi de l'envoyer contre le mur sans succès. La tactique de Malefoy était d'attaquer l'adversaire le plus possible afin de ne plus lui laisser le choix. Mais il n'avait pas à faire à n'importe quel adversaire.

« Avis ! Lança Harry entre deux sorts. »

Des oiseaux apparurent au-dessus de la tête du jeune Malefoy qui se retrouva quelque peu perdu. Il essaya de les chasser de la main et perdit ainsi le fil du combat.

« Levicorpus ! Continua Harry. »

Il prit un malin plaisir à faire tourner Malefoy dans les airs afin de lui donner le tournis. Ce dernier affichait une expression de peur et devenait étrangement vert. Pansy Parkinson s'écriait de le faire descendre de là. D'un air las, Harry l'acheva.

« Envoloriam ! »

Le blond alla s'écraser contre le mur à côté d'Hermione la réveillant en sursaut. Les Gryffondors applaudirent.

« Dommage que Mr Malefoy ait tant voulu nous montrer ses capacités. Dit Ben en souriant. La ruse est un atout remarquable dans un combat. Souvenez-vous qu'il n'est pas important de dévoiler tout ce dont on est capable face à l'ennemi sinon voilà le résultat. Le cours est terminé vous pouvez vous en aller. »

C'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. Il était 12 :00 pm et les Gryffondors avaient terminé leur journée.

« Ce professeur est absolument génial ! S'exclama Ron content.

- Et je pense qu'il ne le sait même pas. Où est Hermione ? Demanda Harry.

- Je l'ai vu courir aux toilettes.

- Encore ? »

Ron haussa des épaules et afficha un immense sourire quand il découvrit les mets sur la table qui attisaient son appétit. Il dégusta fièrement un morceau de poulet avant de s'exclamer rêveur :

« La plus belle récompense après un cours ! »

Harry le suivit et commença à son tour à se remplir l'estomac. Hermione arriva, tout sourire, devant l'appétit de ses deux amis.

« Ben dis donc on peut dire que vous ne vous privez pas ! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Tu étais encore aux toilettes ? S'étonna Harry.

- J'y peux rien, ce bébé s'appuie contre ma vessie. Informa Hermione en soupirant. »

Elle s'assit en face des deux jeunes hommes et se servit à son tour abondamment d'haricots verts, de purée, et de cuisses de poulets. Elle se justifia en affirmant qu'elle au moins mangeait pour deux. Le courrier ne tarda pas à arriver par l'intermédiaire des hiboux des élèves. Hermione reçut la Gazette des Sorciers et vérifia qu'il n'y avait rien à propos d'elle et Harry. Une lettre de ses parents accompagnait son courrier et elle s'activa de lire :

_Hermione,_

_Ton père et moi étions fous d'inquiétude de ne pas recevoir de tes nouvelles, est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu as passé plus de deux semaines sans donner signe de vie ? J'ai bien cru que j'allais débarqué à Poudlard mais ton père m'a rappelé que je ne pouvais pas. J'espère que les cours se passent bien et que tu te portes au mieux. _

_Je t'avouerai que ton père est assez énervé du fait que tu ne nous ais pas présenté ton petit ami Gregory mais tu le connais il a toujours été réticent envers les garçons qui t'approchaient de trop près._

Hermione eut un rire amer.

_En ce qui concerne le jeune homme dont tu m'as parlé, Harry Potter, si je ne me trompe pas, je te soupçonne de ne pas me dire toute la vérité parce que même si je me trouve à des centaines de kilomètres de toi, je sens qu'il se passe quelque chose que je devrais savoir. Comme toutes les mères je sens que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal et tu sais que tu peux absolument tout me dire. Ce garçon a l'air de te bouleverser. C'est bizarre que tu ne veuilles pas l'admettre mais tu ressens apparemment quelque chose de fort pour lui, je ne sais pas si c'est plus fort qu'avec Gregory, mais je dirais de très certainement différent. Ta manière d'en parler me rappelle moi quand j'étais plus jeune. J'écrivais la même chose à ma mère à propos de ton père._

_Bref, ton neveu est tombé malade cette semaine. Le pauvre on a du le mettre en quarantaine. Ton frère était mort d'inquiétude je lui disais de ne pas s'en faire : ce n'était qu'un mauvais rhume de foin ! Il en fait toujours trop ! L'année est bientôt terminée et nous sommes pressés de te revoir parmi nous. Tu nous manques énormément._

_Avec tout notre amour,_

_John et Ashley Granger_

Hermione replia sa lettre. Elle était heureuse d'avoir des nouvelles de ses parents et surtout de sa mère. Elle avait le don de lui remonter le moral même quand ça n'allait pas. Hermione avait une relation assez tendue avec son père qui prenait bien souvent le parti de son frère, et c'était sa mère qui prenait toujours sa défense. Elle était impatiente de la revoir même si elle redoutait le moment où elle s'apercevrait de sa grossesse. Elle ne savait pas si le fait que sa mère lui dise qu'elle ressentait des choses pour Harry la rassurait ou au contraire l'angoissait. Elle restait encore indécise sur ses sentiments à son égard. Elle le regarda et le dévisagea. Ses beaux cheveux noirs étaient ébouriffés et lui donnaient un air rebelle, ses yeux verts étaient un océan de douceur, sa mâchoire d'homme était surmontée de lèvres auxquelles elle résistait de re-goûter et ses vêtements cachaient un corps dur et musclé qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. A côté de lui elle paraissait minuscule mais elle aimait le fait qu'il la domine par sa corpulence.

Merlin, ses hormones étaient en ébullition !

« Hermione, tu voudrais bien m'aider en Sortilèges ? Demanda Harry, la faisant sortir de ses pensées. J'ai un problème avec un sort et j'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques.

- A quelle heure ?

- Tout de suite si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Pas du tout ! Je finis et j'arrive. »

Il lui sourit mais cela fut de courte durée. Gregory arrivait derrière Hermione et lui souffla dans le cou. Ron lança un regard en biais pour voir la réaction de son ami.

« Bonjour ma puce ! Alors la matinée ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Très bien merci et toi ? »

Le jeune homme s'assit à côté d'elle avec un sourire qui ne le quittait pas.

« Plutôt bonne. J'ai obtenu un O en potions.

- Félicitations ! Déclara Hermione.

- C'est à toi que je le dois. »

Il l'embrassa sous le regard de Harry et Ron. Le brun bouillonnait sur place. Hermione, gênée, mit fin au baiser.

« Je termine dans une heure et demi, et j'ai préparé un pique-nique avec tout ce que tu aimes… »

La jeune femme ne savait définitivement plus où se mettre. Gregory ignorait catégoriquement la présence des deux autres gryffondors qui observaient avec attention leur échange.

« Je suis désolée, j'ai promis à Harry de l'aider pour un devoir. S'excusa Hermione.

- Très bien, nous pourrons remettre cela une prochaine fois. S'exclama Gregory. »

Hermione le regarda avec de gros yeux, Ron s'étouffa avec son morceau de viande et Harry fit tomber son verre.

« Tu es sûr que ça ne te gêne pas ? S'assura Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca devrait ? Rehaussa Gregory. Nous avons tout le temps qu'il faut pour passer de bons moments ensemble. »

Il prit une fois de plus possession des lèvres d'Hermione qui resta passive, toujours surprise, et lui attrapa la main. Il caressa la bague du pouce.

« Cette bague te va à ravir. Murmura-t-il. »

Sur cette dernière réplique il rejoignit la table des Poufsouffles.

« Alors là, il faudrait m'expliquer. Fit Ron.

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, viens Harry je n'ai plus très faim. »

Le jeune homme se leva de table et suivit Hermione hors de la Grande Salle. Ils marchaient en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Hermione croisait les bras, les sourcils froncés.

« Il a fait ça pour te narguer. Déclara-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda Harry malgré le fait qu'il ait compris bien avant elle.

- Il a très bien réagit lorsque je lui ai dit que je passais l'après-midi avec toi. La dernière fois que je le lui ai avoué, il m'a laissé en plan dans un restaurant. Justifia-t-elle. En plus il ne t'a même pas regardé.

- Je me porte mieux quand je n'ai pas à faire à lui, je te rassure.

- Non, Harry… Il veut prouver qu'il n'a pas peur de toi. Précisa Hermione.

- Tu veux dire qu'il me prend pour son rival ?

- Pourquoi ? Il ne le devrait pas ? Sourit d'un air charmeur Hermione. »

Son sourire mit Harry dans un état dont il ne désirait pas sortir.

Puis son visage se figea, en même temps qu'il s'arrêtait. La bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés… Hermione s'inquiéta.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Le regard du jeune homme baissa vers le sol et Hermione le suivit. Elle plaqua horrifiée les mains sur sa bouche.

« Oh mon Dieu ! »

Elle vit un long poignard sortir brusquement du ventre d'Harry avant de disparaître. Le fer y laissa une fente de dix centimètres où du sang commençait à couler abondamment. Harry s'écroula sur le sol, le visage se crispant sous la douleur et où des perles de sueurs se formaient.

« HARRY ! S'écria Hermione. »

Elle lâcha ses livres qui s'éparpillèrent sur le sol et se précipita aux côtés d'Harry. Son cri alerta les quelques élèves qui traînaient à l'étage et il commença à y avoir un léger regroupement autour d'eux.

« Harry, Harry… Dit-elle en lui prenant le visage. Est-ce que tu es toujours avec moi ?

- Hermione… »

Un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche et Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

« Reste avec moi, d'accord reste avec moi… paniqua-t-elle. »

Elle enleva sa robe de sorcière attrapa un ciseau dans son sac pour découper maladroitement un morceau de tissu. Elle releva la chemise du jeune homme et découvrit une horrible blessure. Elle pressa un mouchoir dessus afin de stopper l'hémorragie et entoura le bout de sa robe autour de la taille du jeune homme, qu'elle entreprit de serrer autant qu'elle le put.

Harry ne sentait plus ses membres, la douleur devenait insupportable et il éprouvait de la difficulté à respirer. Son corps était prit de légers spasmes.

« Allez chercher de l'aide ! Cria Hermione. N'importe qui, pourvu qu'il arrive rapidement ! »

Plusieurs élèves alors cessèrent de regarder la scène comme un spectacle et coururent chercher de l'aide. Les premières années restaient pétrifiées devant la vue de leur héros qui s'était fait attaqué.

Hermione devenait hystérique et ne cessait de pleurer de peur et aussi de douleur.

« Tiens bon Harry, lui dit-elle en se penchant au-dessus de son visage. Tiens bon, on va s'occuper de toi ! Ne me laisse pas s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ! »

Harry la regardait mais sa vision se faisait flou. La dernière chose qu'il entendit fut la voix d'Hermione qui criait son nom, avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience.

* * *

« POURQUOI EST-CE QUE JE NE PEUX PAS SAVOIR COMMENT IL VA ?! S'écria Hermione.

- Mme Pomfresh est en train de s'occuper de lui, calmez-vous… Répondit le professeur McGonagall qui se sentait dépassée face à la colère de son élève.

- Que je me calme… ? Répéta Hermione. Que je me calme ! Alors qu'Harry est peut-être en train de mourir dans cette salle !

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça, Hermione. Tenta vainement Ginny.

- Et pourtant c'est bien la vérité ! »

Le troisième étage du château de Poudlard avait été proclamé, par Albus Dumbledore, interdit d'accès pour les élèves de Poudlard excepté les proches d'Harry et le corps professoral. Ainsi l'étage de l'infirmerie était bouclé pour empêcher les élèves trop curieux de voir ce qui se passait.

Une fois que l'alerte fut donnée, les préfets furent chargés de conduire les élèves dans leurs dortoirs respectifs, Hagrid et d'autres professeurs faisaient le tour de l'école pour veiller à ce qu'il n'y ait pas un élève égaré ou encore un élément non-identifié. Cela n'était pas plus mal parce qu'Hermione était hystérique, dès l'instant où Harry fut transporté dans l'infirmerie, et ne cessait de faire les cents pas près de la porte en s'époumonant sur le fait que cela la rendait folle de ne pas savoir comment allait le jeune homme. A l'intérieur, il n'y avait que l'infirmière et Dumbledore qui étaient à ses côtés ainsi que le professeur Rogue qui pouvait jouer de son art dans les Potions. Ginny était assise sur un banc, Ron était accoudé contre un mur trop inquiet, Petterson prenait sa tête entre ses mains et McGonagall était debout tentant désespéramment de calmer Hermione. Cette dernière commençait à trouver le temps long et l'attente devenait difficilement supportable.

« Je vais devenir dingue si quelqu'un ne franchit pas cette porte dans les minutes qui suivent… Dit Hermione en passant devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

- Tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir, tu vas avoir le vertige. Conseilla Ron en la regardant tourner.

- J'espère juste qu'il va bien… commençait à murmurer Hermione… il faut qu'il aille bien… il faut qu'il aille bien…

- Vous pensez que ça va être long encore? Demanda McGonagall à Ben.

- Si c'est le cas, Miss Granger va sombrer dans la folie. Répondit le professeur en regardant Hermione parler toute seule. »

La jeune femme n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller se changer depuis l'agression d'Harry. Et à vrai dire, elle était dans un piteux état. Son cache-cœur blanc portait encore les tâches de sang de son ami, ses mains étaient tout aussi tachetées de ce liquide pourpre séché, ses cheveux collaient à son visage parsemé ici et là de rouge. Elle avait besoin de se rassurer que le jeune homme allait bien parce qu'elle ne supporterait pas de le perdre. Malheureusement les émotions refoulées, surgissaient petit à petit la faisant trembler face à la peur qui augmentait.

« Pourquoi est-ce arrivé ? Se mit-elle à se demander. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui…

- Hermione… viens ici. Dit Ginny les larmes aux yeux. Calme-toi.

- Ne me dis pas de me calmer, Ginny ! S'exclama Hermione en se tournant vers elle.

- Ecoute, nous sommes tous à cran et le fait que tu t'énerves, n'arrange pas les choses ! Répliqua Ron, lassé de la voir tourner.

- Je suis désolée de m'inquiéter pour mon ami qui est en plus… »

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en se courbant la main sur le bas du ventre. Depuis un moment elle recevait des petits signaux mais têtue comme elle l'était, elle n'arrivait pas à faire retomber la pression. Elle était beaucoup trop inquiète pour se poser, se calmer et respirer. Cependant une douleur électrique s'insinua dans le bas ventre l'obligeant à se taire. Le professeur McGonagall la prit doucement par les épaules.

« Miss Granger, il serait préférable que vous veniez vous asseoir.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas m'asseoir ! Refusa Hermione en se dégageant. »

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre sous le coup d'une nouvelle douleur. Les autres la regardèrent inquiets. Elle essaya de leur sourire en vain alors que les larmes menaçaient de tomber.

« Je veux juste savoir comment il va… Chuchota-t-elle. »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit lentement faisant lever Ben et Ginny de leurs bancs. Dumbledore sortit de la salle en refermant la porte derrière lui. Son visage était, comme à son habitude, inexpressif. Seuls ses yeux pouvaient trahir l'angoisse qu'il ressentait, ils avaient perdu leur malice habituelle. Hermione retint allègrement sa respiration.

« Nous avons fait tout ce que nous avons pu… Dit-il d'une voix fatiguée. »

Hermione se sentit chanceler.

« Le poignard a laissé une importante blessure. Continua-t-il. C'est une chance qu'elle ne soit pas passée près du cœur mais elle a altéré les voies respiratoires et digestives d'Harry. Néanmoins ce poignard était ensorcelé et a laissé un dangereux poison dans son organisme. »

Hermione fut prise d'un vertige et se fit rattraper par Ben qui l'enserra par la taille pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne sombre pas.

« Il est trop tôt pour dire s'il s'en sortira ou pas. Le professeur Rogue confectionne une potion afin d'éliminer le poison mais le point positif est que Harry réagit aux potions déjà données pour relier les voies rompues. Nous ne pouvons rien faire pour la douleur que lui inflige le poison car nous ne connaissons pas encore sa fonction. »

Il y eut un long silence durant lequel les craintes des gryffondors et des professeurs ne cessaient d'accroître. Dumbledore s'approcha d'Hermione qui avait le regard vers nulle part et tenta de l'interroger sur ce qu'il c'était passé. Il était important qu'il le sache.

« Miss Granger, je dois vous poser quelques questions. Dit le vieil homme. »

Hermione hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que vous êtes prête à y répondre ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix apaisante. »

La jeune femme acquiesça une seconde fois et Albus la mena vers un banc afin qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle.

« Comment est-ce que Harry s'est fait agressé ?

- Nous… nous… balbutia-t-elle les yeux dans le vide. Nous étions au premier étage… nous discutions et Harry s'est arrêté… c'est là que je me suis aperçu qu'il était en train de se faire poignarder.

- Il y avait du monde à l'étage ? Demanda Dumbledore par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Pas vraiment… il n'y avait que des 1ères années.

- Avez-vous eu le temps de voir l'agresseur ?

- Non ! Elle revint soudain à la réalité en regardant le directeur. Il devait se cacher sous une cape d'invisibilité parce que j'ai eu le temps de voir le poignard dans le ventre d'Harry et de le voir ressortir. Il n'y avait personne.

- Et le poignard ?

- Je… Fit Hermione perdue… je ne sais pas…

- Essayez de vous rappeler. Insista Dumbledore.

- Je ne me souviens pas ! S'exclama la jeune femme paniquée. Je ne sais plus, je crois que je n'ai pas fait attention… j'aurais dû…

- Albus, je pense que ça suffit elle est à bout. Déclara McGonagall en s'asseyant auprès d'Hermione. »

La vieille femme prit la plus jeune dans ses bras et se mit à la bercer avec douceur afin de calmer les sanglots qui s'échappaient de son corps fragile. Elle lui caressa les cheveux et Hermione s'accrocha à son professeur comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ginny s'était réfugié dans les bras de son frère qui lui-même se retenait de verser quelques larmes. Il y avait un peu plus d'un mois, le professeur Petterson se faisait attaquer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, quelques semaines après c'était Hermione qui se faisait enlevée à quelques mètres du château et voilà que maintenant c'était au tour d'Harry de se faire poignarder dans l'école. Des questions commençaient à germer dans les esprits de nos protagonistes. Soit ces attaques étaient dues à un élément extérieur ou soit c'était l'œuvre d'un élève. La deuxième hypothèse semblait être la plus plausible mais cela signifierait donc qu'il y avait un complice des mangemorts au sein de l'école. Pour Hermione c'était la goutte d'eau de trop. Keyrath, parce qu'elle était persuadée que c'était son œuvre, s'en prenait aux personnes qui lui étaient chers. D'abord Ben et maintenant le père de son bébé. C'est plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Mme Pomfresh y sortit, elle semblait épuisée. Elle se tourna vers Hermione :

« Mr Potter a demandé à vous voir, Miss Granger. Dit-elle d'un ton ferme.

- Moi ? Fit Hermione en relevant la tête.

- Oui, je vous laisse quelques minutes. Il est très faible. »

Hermione se leva rapidement de son siège et essaya de se donner une légère contenance. Elle respira un bon coup et pénétra dans l'infirmerie en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Pomfresh la conduisit vers une petite salle et elle découvrit derrière un paravent blanc, un lit, puis une forme carrée allongé dessus. Elle s'y approcha et retint un sanglot en voyant Harry, couvert de sueurs qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur, le visage rongé par les grimaces. Elle avança une main tremblante et la posa sur celle moite du malade. Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers elle en même temps qu'elle s'asseyait sur la chaise.

« Harry… dit-elle la voix brisée en secouant la tête.

- Ca… me… du bien… te voir. Réussit-il à articuler.

- Je sais que tu es fort et que tu vas tenir le coup ! Fit Hermione en resserrant sa poigne d'un ton convaincant.

- J'essaie…

- Ne m'abandonne pas… Susurra-t-elle. S'il te plaît Harry… Tu es le Survivant… tu dois faire valoir ton nom. »

Les deux jeunes gens eurent un rire nerveux à cette réplique. Le regard d'Hermione s'adoucit et elle caressa les cheveux du jeune homme et ce dernier ferma les yeux sous l'étrange sensation que cela lui procurait. Il semblait que les doigts de la jeune femme apaisaient quelque peu la douleur qui était en train de dévaster son corps. Il les rouvrit et retint encore un gémissement. Il se fit violence pour lever son bras afin d'attraper la main de la jeune femme. Hermione le regarda faire et l'aida quand elle s'aperçut de la difficulté qu'il avait pour croiser leurs deux mains ensemble. Elle lui sourit de nouveau les larmes aux yeux.

« Je vais… déglutit-il… être fort si tu… l'es.

- Je te le promets… Murmura-t-elle. »

Ils se regardèrent durant un long moment. A partir de cet instant, ils n'eurent plus aucune notion de temps et firent totalement abstraction de ce qui se passait autour d'eux. La gravité de la situation décuplait leurs émotions et c'est pour cela qu'Hermione se pencha vers Harry et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Elle approcha ses doigts du visage du jeune homme et celui-ci entrouvrit la bouche pour l'inciter à l'embrasser. Hermione ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus et oublia totalement qu'elle avait faillit se fiancer la veille et attrapa les lèvres du malade tendrement. Les deux gryffondors échangèrent un unique baiser, un baiser de réconfort de la part d'Hermione et un baiser de soulagement pour Harry. Ils s'amusaient à goûter au fruit défendu, à cette pomme qui symbolisait le pêché. Mais pour rien au monde ils ne se seraient repentit pour cette faute. Le baiser s'intensifia lorsque leurs langues se mêlèrent pour ne former plus qu'une.

Harry ne faisait plus du tout attention à l'état dans lequel il était. Toute douleur semblait avoir disparu et il trouva même la force pour effleurer le creux des reins de la jeune femme sous son gilet ce qui la fit frissonner. Hermione se sentait bien là et elle regretta quelque peu de partager un tel baiser avec l'homme qu'elle désirait le plus alors qu'elle sortait avec un autre. Elle mit fin, malgré elle, au baiser et se sépara difficilement du jeune homme. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il regrette, ou à ce qu'il fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé comme lors de leur nuit du 24 Décembre mais ce ne fut rien de tout ça. Il lui sourit à travers la douleur et lui chuchota les yeux brillants :

« Merci… »

Elle lui rendit un fin sourire et l'observa fermer les yeux alors qu'il tombait dans les bras de Morphée. Ses traits ne portaient plus de marques de douleur mais son visage paraissait enfin serein et apaisé.

* * *

« KEYRATH !!! Hurla Hermione »

La jeune femme se réveilla en sursaut, le visage en sueur, les yeux exprimant une effroyable peur. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée et elle dut poser une main sur son cœur afin de ralentir son battement cardiaque et retrouver un souffle régulier. Elle sentit un léger frôlement dans son ventre et c'est là qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne rêvait plus. Elle regarda autour d'elle, essayant de retrouver quelques repères, et s'aperçut qu'elle se trouvait sur le divan de la salle des Préfets-en-Chefs. Tout semblait à sa place. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains en soupirant nerveusement. Des bruits de pas affolés se firent entendre pour s'arrêter aussitôt. Gregory avait accourut dès qu'il avait entendu le cri de la jeune femme.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

- J'ai fait un cauchemar… répondit Hermione d'une voix morte. Un horrible cauchemar. »

La gryffondor porta la main à son ventre et le caressa machinalement. Gregory repoussa ses boucles dorées pour l'inciter à lui raconter son rêve.

« Je me trouvais ici avec toi, raconta-t-elle, quand un homme, habillé comme un mangemort, a surgit de nulle part en disant : « C'est l'heure ». On s'est retrouvé dans le noir et j'ai commencé à ressentir de fortes contractions et j'ai su que le travail allait commencer. »

Tout en parlant, elle continuait à frotter son ventre.

« La pièce s'est remplit de mangemorts et des femmes m'ont posé sur une table. J'avais si mal et ils récitaient tous une incantation qui ne faisait qu'amplifier les contractions. Tu regardais la scène mais tu étais totalement impuissant. »

Gregory effaça les larmes qui se mettaient à couler sur les joues d'Hermione.

« Je criais pour qu'on vienne m'aider mais personne ne venait. Continua-t-elle. Puis on m'a demandé de pousser, ce que je ne voulais pas faire mais la douleur était si importante que je me suis mise à le faire. Lorsque le bébé est enfin arrivé, la femme qui le portait l'a donné au premier mangemort qui était arrivé… c'était Keyrath.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, Hermione. Rassura Gregory en lui frottant le dos.

- J'ai eu si peur et malgré toutes les inexactitudes cela paraissait si réel ! Dit Hermione tremblante. J'ai vraiment cru que je ne reverrai plus jamais ma petite fille…

- Il ne lui arrivera absolument rien…

- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement. »

Gregory lui sourit quand il se rendit compte qu'elle ne faisant pas semblant.

« Après que tu sois passé voir Harry, expliqua-t-il, tu es resté jusque très tard et tu as finit par t'endormir sur le banc du couloir. Dumbledore m'a appelé pour que je vienne te chercher.

- Et je n'ai rien dit ?! S'exclama-t-elle. Quelle heure est-il ?

- Il est presque 10 :00 am, pourquoi ?

- Il faut que j'aille voir comment va Harry ! »

Hermione balança sa couverture et s'apprêtait à sauter du canapé lorsque le jeune poufsouffle la retînt fermement. Elle s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils. Elle était déjà bien assez secouée et n'était vraiment pas d'humeur pour une autre dispute.

« Tu n'iras nulle part tant que tu n'auras pas au moins déjeuner. Lui dit-il durement.

- Je n'ai pas le temps de …

- Hermione, coupa-t-il, la seule chose que je te demande est de prendre une bonne douche pour te rafraîchir les idées pendant que je préparerais ton petit déjeuner. Ensuite je t'accompagnerai voir Potter. »

Il l'embrassa sur le bout des lèvres.

« Je veux juste que tu prennes des forces avant d'entamer cette journée qui s'annonce longue. Tu es d'accord ? »

Hermione s'avoua vaincue et accepta les conditions que son petit ami lui imposaient. Elle fit un rapide tour dans sa chambre pour prendre les vêtements de la journée avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bains. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et put voir de légers cernes entourés ses yeux et ses cheveux étaient en broussaille. Elle sourit en se remémorant la touffe indomptable qu'elle possédait il y avait quelques années. Elle entra sous la douche et l'eau se mit à couler à flot. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses tracas s'évaporaient en même temps que la vapeur d'eau. La jeune femme savait qu'elle devait être forte pour Harry et leur bébé. Elle ne devait pas se laisser abattre par cette agression car c'était peut-être ce que la personne qui l'avait agressé désirait. Ils ne retrouveraient peut-être jamais cette personne mais il ne fallait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'abandonner. Il fallait qu'elle continue à espérer qu'Harry se remettrait vite sur pied parce qu'elle avait dangereusement besoin de sa présence. La veille, après le baiser échangé, elle prit conscience de l'impact que le jeune homme avait sur sa personne. Elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait passé beaucoup trop de temps à refouler ses désirs et à se mentir sur l'importance qu'il avait pour elle. Ce baiser était ainsi la conséquence de l'interférence entre plusieurs facteurs au moment où deux âmes se retrouvaient vulnérables. Elle ignorait s'ils en reparleraient mais là n'était pas l'essentiel.

Après la douche Hermione entreprit de se sécher rapidement et attrapa son jean. Elle essaya vainement de le boutonner.

« Bon sang ! Tu vas te fermer ! Pesta-t-elle. »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain afin de chercher un autre pantalon à se mettre.

« Ce jean refuse de se fermer ! S'exclama-t-elle énervée. »

Gregory se retourna et retînt un souffle. Il dût se maîtriser pour ne pas lâcher ce qu'il tenait dans les mains pour se jeter sur Hermione. La jeune femme s'efforçait toujours de refermer son bouton et portait un simple soutien-gorge rouge en dentelle noir qui ne faisait qu'attiser la gourmandise du jeune homme. Ses cheveux mouillés lui donnaient un air encore plus vulnérable et c'est d'une voix rauque qu'il répondit :

« Ca fait plus d'un mois que tu n'as pas mis ce pantalon.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Répliqua-t-elle en relevant la tête. Que j'ai grossit ?

- Mais pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Calma-t-il.

- Ne te gêne pas surtout ! S'énerva-t-elle. Dis-le que je suis grosse !

- Mais enfin, Hermione… »

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir et alla dans sa chambre en prenant soin de claquer la porte. Gregory jura en disant qu'avec ses sautes d'humeur il devrait faire un peu plus attention à ce qu'il lui dirait.

Hermione ressortit une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, vêtue d'une robe en jean et fraîchement maquillée. Elle ne lui accorda pas un seul regard et s'assit avec bruit à table. Gregory soupira.

« Je suis désolée, chérie. S'excusa-t-il. Je ne voulais absolument pas t'offenser.

- Donc tu reconnais que tu sous-entendais que j'avais grossit. S'obstina-t-elle en versant du sirop d'érable sur ses pancakes.

- Tu es enceinte c'est différent…

- Arrête Gregory, tu t'enfonces. Lui fit-elle. »

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa dans un concert d'excuses pour Gregory et des remontrances de la part d'Hermione qui s'arrêtait à la simple idée qu'on osait affirmer qu'elle était grosse. Elle, elle pouvait se faire la remarque mais elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autre la lui fasse. Puis après avoir mit la salle commune au propre, ils la quittèrent pour l'infirmerie dont durant le chemin l'appréhension grandissait chez la jeune femme. Elle espérait fortement que le survivant allait de nouveau faire valoir ce surnom comme elle le lui avait dit. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie Pomfresh la gratifia d'un sourire, un carnet de note à la main.

« Comment allez-vous Miss Granger ? Demanda cette dernière.

- J'irai mieux lorsque vous me direz qu'il va mieux. Répondit-elle sans tenir compte de la présence de Gregory qui regardait le corps immobile d'Harry.

- Eh bien je ne vais pas vous faire languir plus longtemps, s'exprima la vieille femme. Il s'en sort remarquablement bien.

- C'est vrai ? S'exclama Hermione. »

La jeune femme s'empressa de s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit du futur père. Elle lui prit doucement la main. Gregory resta quelque peu en retrait et Pomfresh sourit.

« Cette nuit lui a été bénéfique ainsi que tous les soins. J'ai doublé la dose de potion pour souder les ligaments rompus. Mr Potter essaie de résister aux potions que je lui donnais, il est assez robuste donc j'ai pris le risque de lui en donner plus. Les voies respiratoires et digestives fonctionnent de nouveau normalement et je suis plutôt optimiste en disant qu'il n'aura pas de séquelles.

- Et en ce qui concerne le poison… ?

- Le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons travaillé toute la nuit pour fabriquer une potion capable de détruire ce terrible poison.

- Quels en étaient les effets ? Demanda Gregory curieux en croisant les bras.

- Eh bien… Dit Pomfresh hésitante. C'était un poison à retardement, à vrai dire ses jours auraient dû être comptés. Sous le regard interrogateur d'Hermione elle ajouta : En fait ce poison qui nous ait officiellement totalement inconnu était une forme de sortilège d'illusion. Nous étions capables de capter sa présence mais nous ne pouvions pas voir ce qu'il était en train de faire dans le corps de Mr. Potter ce qui rendait la confection de l'antidote compliquée. Nous nous sommes rendu compte après votre départ, que les hématies de Mr. Potter devenaient longues et falciformes, elles se sont donc accrochées entre elles et vous connaissez les conséquences…

- … anémie et courbatures aux articulations… Compléta Hermione abasourdie.

- Ce poison en plus de cacher l'effet qu'il produit, accélère le processus de destruction. Je dois avouer que c'est une arme remarquable. »

Hermione n'en revînt pas. Tant de mages noires avaient planché sur cette volonté de créer une potion capable de ne pas révéler ce qu'elle cachait. C'était un travail qui durait depuis des centenaires et même Voldemort n'avait pas su trouver l'astuce et voilà que Keyrath débarquait et en quelques mois il avait réussit à atteindre ce but tant espéré.

" Est-ce qu'il se réveillera bientôt ? Fit Hermione en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

- Il a réagit lorsque je lui ai fait ingurgité l'antidote à l'aube donc je dirais dans quelques heures.

- J'imagine qu'il devra rester alité quelques jours. Remarqua Hermione.

- Oui mais il s'en sortira. Rassura Pomfresh. Je dois vous dire honnêtement que je n'avais pas le même optimisme hier. Bon je dois vous laisser, j'ai un autre malade. »

Elle s'engouffra derrière un autre paravent et Hermione se tourna vers Gregory avec un sourire de bonheur sur les lèvres. Harry ne s'était pas encore réveillé mais il allait bien. Elle avait tellement eu peur de le perdre qu'elle ressentait à présent un immense soulagement. Un bonheur qu'elle voulait partager avec Gregory.

« Pomfresh est vraiment formidable, je ne pensais pas qu'il se rétablirait aussi vite ! Fit-elle les yeux brillants. »

Gregory n'avait jamais vu cette lueur dans ses yeux et il ressentit un léger pincement au cœur.

« La médicomagie ne cesse d'avancer… dit-il, et je suis content qu'il revienne de nouveau parmi nous.

- Tu es sincère ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Même si nous ne nous apprécions pas trop je n'ai jamais souhaité ce qu'il lui arrive. C'est un bon type… quand il ne t'approche pas. Rajouta-t-il.

- Gregory !

- Très bien ! Dit-il en souriant. Etant donné que la sortie moldue est pour demain je vais m'assurer que tout est bien prêt. On se voit plus tard. »

Il l'embrassa sous le regard toujours surpris d'Hermione et s'envola de l'infirmerie. Décidément il était beaucoup trop gentil pour sembler honnête aux yeux de la jeune femme. Cependant réflexion toute faîte, n'était-il donc pas ce qu'elle cherchait ? Un homme attentionné, prêt à tout pour celle qu'il aimait… ? Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne lui suffisait-il pas ?

Elle se mit alors à regarder Harry. Tout compte fait les deux hommes se ressemblaient sur bien des points : tout les deux étaient attrapeurs, les deux étaient issus d'une grande famille, ils avaient pratiquement les mêmes intérêts mais tous les deux l'avaient fait souffrir, s'étaient excusés puis avaient recommencé. Pourquoi avait-elle la sensation que son cœur penchait pour le plus brun des deux. Elle sourit et caressa doucement la tête du jeune gryffondor. Elle se surprit à rêver d'une petite fille aux boucles noires qui auraient les mêmes yeux verts que son père et les mêmes fossettes lorsqu'il souriait. Elle se secoua la tête en se disant qu'elle devenait probablement folle.

Prise d'une envie soudaine, Hermione se leva de sa chaise et s'assit sur le bord du lit du jeune homme. Elle lui prit la main et la posa avec douceur sur son ventre. Aussitôt elle sentit un léger frôlement : le bébé lui grattait le ventre – à défaut de pouvoir ressentir les coups de pieds qui surviendraient au 6ème mois de grossesse – et se pencha vers Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que tu puisses être capable de la sentir pour l'instant, chuchota-t-elle, mais elle est bien là et je suis persuadée qu'elle pense à toi. Tu sais elle est capable de sentir ta présence et je pense que nous serons toutes les deux contentes si tu pouvais te réveiller en pleine forme. Tu nous manques déjà, Harry. »

Elle se redressa et observa tristement les yeux fermés du gryffondor. Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce afin de prendre de l'air. Il lui semblait même qu'en dehors de l'infirmerie l'humeur n'était pas très joyeuse, les élèves passaient lentement et paraissaient inquiets. Ben Petterson arriva lui aussi d'un pas lent et lui sourit timidement. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

« Je suis désolé(e) ! Dirent-ils en même temps. »

Ils rirent nerveusement quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient totalement ridicules.

« Moi d'abord. Fit Ben en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Je t'en prie.

- Je suis désolé que tu ais subit tant de choses à cause de mon père et peut-être que si nous n'étions pas aussi proches il ne s'en serait pas prit à toi…

- Non, Ben ! Interrompit Hermione. C'est moi qui aie été absolument stupide de faire l'amalgame entre ton père et toi. Celui qui m'a kidnappé s'appelle Henry Petterson et non Ben Petterson. Tu es loin d'être comme ton père car tu es un homme bon. J'imagine que j'aurais dû être moins bornée parce que ce n'était pas facile aussi pour toi d'apprendre que le nouveau détracteur du monde magique était son propre père. Dit-elle en grimaçant. Je suis la seule responsable de cette situation de ces deux dernières semaines. »

Il la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer en lui disant qu'il ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il comprenait tout à fait ses inquiétudes mais qu'elle n'avait pas de raison de s'en faire.

« Tiens, lui dit-il, j'ai quelque chose pour toi. »

Il lui tendit un petit sachet et Hermione curieuse sortit ce qu'il cachait. C'était une grosse boite d'assortiments de chocolats assez spéciale.

« J'ai appris que les femmes enceintes avaient des goûts assez particuliers donc j'ai demandé au chocolatier de faire des chocolats qui répondraient à tout ce que tu aimes. Expliqua-t-il.

- C'est si gentil ! S'exclama Hermione en souriant. Vraiment j'apprécie beaucoup !

- Miss Granger ! Interpella Pomfresh. Il se réveille. »

Hermione s'engouffra immédiatement dans l'infirmerie, suivit de Ben. Elle se précipita au chevet d'Harry qui fronçait les sourcils. Elle lui prit de nouveau la main et la caressa. Le jeune homme bougea les doigts et lui serra vivement la main ce qui la laissa surprise. Elle sentit son corps trembler à cette poigne.

« Hermione ? Murmura-t-il. »

La jeune femme sourit et le gryffondor ouvrit les yeux.

« Je suis là… chuchota-t-elle. »

Ben et Pomfresh se regardèrent d'un œil complice puis reportèrent leur regard sur les deux gryffondors.

* * *

« Tu nous as fait une sacré peur, vieux ! S'exclama Ron en l'empoignant par l'épaule.

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Renchérit Ginny.

- Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça ! Assura Pavarti.

- J'espère que ça se calmera d'ici quelques jours, dit Harry. »

Cela faisait trois bonnes heures que le jeune gryffondor s'était réveillé sous le regard d'Hermione. Ben s'était par la suite empressé d'avertir ses amis qui avaient eu bien du mal à s'endormir à cause de son état. Dumbledore était rapidement passé mais ne s'était pas attardé, jugeant que les jeunes devaient passer un moment ensemble. Pomfresh s'était écriée que le jeune homme avait besoin de repos mais les gryffondors s'entêtaient à rester à ses côtés.

Harry ressentait encore quelques douleurs au niveau de sa blessure à l'abdomen avec un léger mal de tête mais à part cela il était ravi de pouvoir s'exprimer de nouveau correctement.

« Je suis désolée de casser l'ambiance, remonta Lavande, mais je me demande qui a bien pu faire ça ?

- Si tu veux mon avis, je dirais Malefoy ! Dit Ron en mangeant un Chocogrenouille qu'on avait offert à Harry.

- Pourquoi pas ? Peut-être qu'il n'a pas digéré sa défaite lors du cours de DCFM ? Acquiesça Dean.

- Ce serait beaucoup trop facile. Réfuta Harry. Ce serait trop logique dans le sens où il saurait qu'il serait directement pointé du doigt. Malefoy n'est pas si bête.

- N'empêche que la personne a eu un sacré culot de s'en prendre à toi comme ça ! Devant tout le monde.

- Je dirais que c'est une chance que tu t'en sois aussi bien sortit. Fit Hermione en sortant du silence, près de la fenêtre.

- C'est vrai… dit Harry en la regardant. J'ai de la chance.

- Quel dommage que tu ne puisses pas jouer le match de Lundi ! Se plaignit Neville.

- Je suis sûr que vous vous débrouillerez très bien sans moi ! Rassura Harry. Mon remplaçant est très bon.

- Arrête d'être modeste ! Grimaça Ginny. Personne n'est aussi bon que toi.

- Est-ce que vous pourriez nous laisser seuls un instant, s'il vous plaît? Demanda Hermione incertaine. »

Tous se regardèrent étonnés, ne s'attendant visiblement pas à une demande pareille. Harry, lui-même resta coi face à la demande d'Hermione. Néanmoins il sentait que la jeune femme désirait réellement lui parler car il semblait qu'elle était tracassée par quelque chose. Elle n'arrêtait pas de passer la main sur son ventre et il se demanda subitement si quelque chose de grave était arrivée au bébé.

« S'il vous plaît, nous avons besoin de discuter… affirma-t-il.

- Très bien, nous allons vous laisser. Dit Lavande qui pensait sûrement qu'Hermione allait avouer ses sentiments à Harry. Nous repasserons… »

Tout le monde acquiesça et sortit en silence. Une fois que la porte fut refermée, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire d'excuse.

« Je suis désolée je ne savais pas comment faire pour qu'on puisse rester seuls.

- Il y a un problème avec le bébé ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Non ! non ! Rassura-t-elle. Tout va très bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Harry se détendit quelque peu, et Hermione s'approcha de lui. Il était redressé sur ses oreillers et il lui fit de la place pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir.

« Tu sais Harry, j'ai eu si peur que tu y restes. Commença-t-elle.

- Mais je suis toujours là ! Je ne suis pas prêt de partir de si tôt ! Tu vas devoir me supporter encore un bon moment ! Rit-il.

- Ce que tu peux être bête ! »

Elle prit un oreiller et le frappa gentiment sur la tête. Ils rirent tous les deux devant leur attitude si enfantine.

« J'imagine que ce n'est pas pour pouvoir te défouler sur moi que tu as fait sortir les autres. Fit-il.

- En effet. Dit Hermione en plongeant son regard dans le sien. J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire. »

Harry redoutait ce qu'elle allait lui dire. Plus les minutes passaient et plus il avait l'impression que la bague à son annulaire gauche brillait de plus en plus. Avait-elle finalement accepté la demande de Gregory ?

« Je me suis rendue compte de l'importance du temps durant ton inconscience. Je ne m'étais jamais aperçue que je pouvais te perdre à n'importe quel moment et qu'il y avait mille et une choses que je n'avais pu encore te dire. Mais il y a une chose que tu dois absolument savoir et je te demanderais de m'excuser pour ne pas te l'avoir dit avant. »

Harry ravala douloureusement sa salive et prit le bras de la jeune femme pour l'encourager.

« J'avais tellement peur de ta réaction et de celle que Gregory aurait pu avoir. A vrai dire je ne sais même pas comment te l'annoncer ! C'est si bête ! Fit-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. »

Elle nettoya les larmes qui n'avaient pu être refoulées.

« Est-ce que tu te souviens de la nuit que nous avons passé lors du Bal de Noël ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Comment pourrais-je oublier… ? Souffla Harry. »

Il attrapa ses mèches dorées qu'il s'amusa à tortiller. Le souvenir de cette nuit le laissait encore plein de désir pour la jeune femme. D'ailleurs c'était la première fois qu'ils en reparlaient depuis ce soir-là.

« J'ignore ce qui nous est passée par la tête mais nous ne pouvons revenir en arrière… Fit Hermione en tournant autour du pot. Cette nuit aura eu quelques conséquences sur nos relations et en fait elle continuera à en avoir… »

Elle sortit de sa poche un petit bonnet rose et le lui tendit maladroitement.

« J'aimerais que tu donnes ça au bébé. Dit-elle. »

Harry arqua un sourcil ne comprenant pas. Puis lorsqu'il déplia le bonnet, il put voir écrit en blanc « _I love daddy_ » suivit d'un cœur rouge. Son cœur manqua un battement quand il prit conscience de l'aveu qu'Hermione lui faisait. Devant le regard surpris du jeune homme Hermione s'exclama :

« Ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que l'enfant que je porte n'a jamais été celui de Gregory mais le tien… »

Elle le lui avait enfin dit. Il n'en revenait pas ! Hermione lui avait enfin avoué qu'il allait avoir une fille. Après tout ce temps, il s'était même demandé si la jeune femme savait qu'elle était bien enceinte de lui. L'annonce avait estompé ses doutes. C'était enfin officiel ! Il allait être papa !

« Je sais que je te prends au dépourvu et que j'aurais dû te le dire plus tôt ! Enchaîna Hermione. Je voulais juste que tu le saches et je comprendrais très bien que tu ne souhaites pas avoir un quelconque lien avec ta fille. C'est vrai, nous sommes jeunes et…

- Hermione…

- Tu as toute la vie devant toi et je ne veux pas te coller un bébé sur les bras, bien que je regretterais que tu n'assumes pas tes responsabilités…

- Hermione ! Répéta Harry.

- Oui ? Coupa-t-elle.

- Je n'ai en aucun cas l'intention de te laisser seule.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais être père et c'est la plus belle chose qu'il me soit jamais arrivé. Compléta Harry avec un sourire.

- Oh Harry ! »

Elle se jeta à son cou en pleurant de joie. Le jeune homme la tînt fermement contre lui en riant devant la fougue de la jeune femme.

Hermione avait l'impression qu'un immense poids se déchargeait de ses épaules. Elle avait espéré cette réponse mais s'était attendu à ce qu'il la rejette pour le lui avoir cacher durant tout ce temps. Elle n'y croyait toujours pas ! Harry avait accepté de prendre soin de leur enfant ! Elle était comblée.

« Viens là, invita-t-il. »

Il se poussa encore un peu pour lui faire plus de place afin qu'elle puisse s'allonger à ses côtés. Il contempla ses longs cheveux qui étincelaient grâce aux rayons du soleil qui illuminaient son beau visage. Ses yeux bleus noisette rayonnaient de bonheur et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle était tellement craquante. C'était la meilleure convalescence qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il repoussa les mèches de son visage et sa main dériva à l'arrondit que dévoilait sa robe. Ce geste lui paraissait soudainement tout nouveau. C'était comme s'il prenait conscience qu'il avait aidé à créer la vie qui se déroulait à l'intérieur du petit corps de la jeune femme. Cette dernière baissa les yeux et posa sa main sur celle d'Harry. Ils se regardèrent en même temps et Harry dit amusé :

« Je suis sûr que cette Potter nous réservera bien des surprises… »

Elle le fixa, d'un œil malicieux et ne cessa pas lorsqu'il partit à la contemplation de son ventre.

* * *

**Lisa : **Merci beaucoup ta review et excuse-moi de mon retard. J'espère que la suite t'a encore plu. Bisous.

**Fanny : **Eh bien Fanny, pour l'instant je ne pense pas qu'il pense à faire leur vie à deux, ou encore à trois mais à quatre ! lol. N'oublie pas qu'il y a le jeune Gregory Jefferson… se laissera-t-il faire ? Merci encore et kisses !

**Gabiie-lover : **« A bas Gregory et vive Harry » : c'est ce que tout le monde dit lol ! Bisous !

**Athenais : **Gregory est tout mignon quoique c'est vrai il est un peu louche… Il est un peu mystérieux sur sa famille mais bon ça peut arriver… enfin je crois lol ! Hermione se rapproche indéniablement d'Harry et ce dernier d'elle. Pour la première fois ils vont dans le même sens avec une mention spéciale pour elle qui commence à remettre en cause sa relation avec votre bien-aimé Gregory. Quant aux mangemorts la simple et bonne raison pour laquelle ils se sont révélés incapable de récupérer Hermione est parce que leur méthode d'attaque est la ruse et devant le niveau des membres de l'Ordre ils ne pouvaient s'occuper d'Hermione au risque de se faire tuer. Harry a été simple et rapide, c'est de sa faute ça et résultat… il se fait attaquer le pauvre ! Merci beaucoup et gros Bisous !

**Lamiss : **Encore une fois désolée pour le retard et j'espère que les deux chapitres ont répondu à tes attentes (mais pas à toutes tes questions…) ! Kiss et merci.

**Harry Skywalker : **Merci beaucoup et je ne sais pas trop quoi dire d'autre si ce n'est que si mon histoire te plaît c'est ma récompense et ça me fait énormément plaisir. Big Kisses.

Voilà ! Alors beaucoup de choses en deux chapitres qui se déroulent sur quatre jours précisément : le demi-frère de Gregory, le retour de Rita Skeeter, la demande en mariage de Gregory, l'attaque de Harry, un nouveau baiser, une nouvelle potion, l'aveu d'Hermione…

Avec ces deux chapitres qui ne pouvaient pas aller l'un sans l'autre on progresse vers la fin de l'intrigue mais ne soyons pas pressé. La boucle ne sera pas enfin bouclé mais presque.

Quant à moi il temps d'aller dormir au moins une heure. Merci pour toutes vos reviews et gros bisous !!!

_**Girlofbutterfly**_


	23. L'amour aux deux visages

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : Salut tout le monde ! Il est une heure du matin et je vous poste ce chapitre alors que je le perfectionne depuis 18h00 lol. Désolée du retard mais j'ai recommencé ce chapitre trois fois et peut-être plus. Je ne devais en dire trop ni pas assez. Vous risquez d'être surpris à la fin mais ne m'en veuillez pas ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 23 : L'amour aux deux visages

Gregory pénétra dans la chambre de sa compagne, sur la pointe des pieds en prenant bien soin de ne pas faire de bruit afin de ne pas la réveiller. Il déposa délicatement le plateau sur le bureau en bois garni avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre et de tirer les fins rideaux pourpres de soie. Les rayons entrèrent de plein fouet dans la chambre de la préfète et ses yeux se mirent à papillonner. Gregory esquissa un sourire, reprit son plateau et s'approcha du lit d'Hermione. Celle-ci mit du temps à émerger du sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée depuis quelques heures. Le jeune homme repoussa quelques mèches de ses cheveux qu'il passa derrière son oreille et la jeune femme consentit enfin à ouvrir de grands yeux qui trahissaient néanmoins une profonde fatigue.

« Bonjour… Murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour chérie ! S'exclama Gregory en prenant place sur le lit tandis que cette dernière se redressait. Comment tu te sens ?

- Fatiguée. Avoua-t-elle. »

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux et manqua un bâillement.

« C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. S'amusa Gregory. Tu n'as même pas entendu le réveil sonner.

- Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil ?! Répéta Hermione, horrifiée à l'idée d'être en retard.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Gregory en triturant la bretelle de la chemise de nuit de la gryffondor. Il est 10 :00 am et la sortie n'est que pour 12 :00 pm. »

Hermione lui sourit et il se pencha pour réclamer son baiser matinal. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle accumulait la fatigue dû à des nuits presque blanches et au bout du troisième jour il était normal qu'elle sentit ce décalage. Elle resta un moment perdue dans ses pensées, redressée contre ses nombreux coussins, avant que Gregory ne lui porte le plateau sur les jambes. Tout y était. Des toasts grillés accompagnés de bacon ou de confiture, aux œufs et saucisses grillés, en passant par la purée de pomme de terre et l'illustre boisson des anglais : le thé. Le petit déjeuner semblait complet. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette marque d'attention.

« J'ai pensé que cela te ferait plaisir d'avoir le petit déjeuner au lit. Dit Gregory. J'ai eu tort ?

- Non, tu as bien fait ! Rit Hermione. Je meurs de faim ! »

Le ventre de la jeune femme gronda en signe d'affirmation et après un rire, Gregory se mit à beurrer les toasts de la jeune femme – comme si elle était beaucoup trop fragile pour le faire elle-même – et il les lui remit avec un sourire charmeur. Hermione fut contente qu'il fût de bonne humeur ce matin. Il ne l'avait pas assené de questions à propos de la veille parce qu'elle avait tardé à l'infirmerie avec le jeune Survivant. La gryffondor appréhendait tellement d'avouer à Harry qu'elle portait son enfant qu'elle s'était plusieurs fois demandée si c'était le bon moment ou si elle devait attendre encore quelques jours, qu'il soit complètement remis, pour lui en parler.

Cependant, la veille, Harry lui avait prouvée qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui. Il avait tellement bien pris la nouvelle qu'elle en était à présent folle de joie. Elle était enfin soulagée de s'être déchargée de ce poids qui pesait depuis plusieurs semaines.

Et elle regrettait même de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt… Non ! C'était mieux maintenant. Maintenant que leur relation s'était améliorée et qu'ils pouvaient passer de bons moments sans aucun non-dit. Une vague de bonheur l'avait envahit lorsqu'il lui avait dit que c'était _la plus belle chose _qui ne lui fusse jamais arrivée. Elle était heureuse de lui donner un enfant après tout ce qu'il avait pu traverser dans la vie. Elle souhaitait que cet enfant connaisse son père et sa mère, et soit entouré d'amour à l'inverse d'Harry qui avait perdu les siens beaucoup trop tôt et qui avait vécu dans une famille qui n'avait aucun amour pour lui. Gregory remarqua la soudaine absence de la jeune femme et lui demanda :

« A quoi tu penses ? »

La jeune femme sortit brusquement de ses réflexions et s'aperçut que son toast était à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Elle s'empressa de le manger.

« Excuse-moi. Fit-elle. Tu disais ?

- Je peux savoir à quoi tu pensais ? Interrogea Gregory en fronçant les sourcils. »

Les pensées de la jeune femme devaient être sérieuses pour qu'elle semble à des lieux de lui.

« Je pensais aux mangemorts… Mentit-elle en se servant des fraises.

- Hermione, il faut que tu essaies d'oublier. Conseilla Gregory inquiet.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ils se sont attaqués à Harry.

- A mon avis, ils pensent continuer sur la même lignée que Voldemort. Grimaça-t-il. Je trouve ça plutôt ridicule. Changeons de sujet si tu le veux bien.

- Mais cela n'a vraiment pas de sens ! Poursuivit Hermione en ignorant la demande du poufsouffle. Je peux comprendre qu'ils attaquent Ben… qu'ils m'enlèvent pour leur victoire un petit peu moins… mais en ce qui concerne Harry, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ! »

Il était vrai que l'attaque du jeune homme pouvait susciter maintes hypothèses sur la raison de cette agression. Ben était le fils du nouveau Lord et ce dernier avait ainsi cherché à se venger de ce fils qui osait trahir son sang et son rang. Quant à Hermione, grâce à la puissance de son bébé, elle pourrait servir aux manigances de Keyrath. Cependant, il était connu qu'Harry, bien qu'il soit du bon côté, soit quelque peu considéré comme dangereux à cause lui aussi de son étendue magique – Hermione comprenait mieux pourquoi l'être à l'intérieur d'elle lui causait autant de soucis. Mais si le nouveau Lord s'inquiétait des sorciers puissants, pourquoi ne s'en prendrait-il pas à Dumbledore ? Ou encore à Rogue qui lui aussi avait trahi le cercle fidèle de Lord Voldemort ? Il y avait quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond et elle s'en voulait de ne pas réussir à trouver les réponses à ses questions.

« Ces mangemorts sont très étranges ainsi que leur nouveau Lord. S'exclama Gregory. Cesse de te travailler l'esprit à cause de ça.

- Tu as raison… Je devrais penser à autre chose. Dit Hermione en buvant son thé. Et pour commencer, je pense qu'il serait temps que j'aille me préparer.

- En effet ! Fit-il en se levant. »

Il reprit le plateau entre les mains pour laisser la jeune femme se dépêtrer de ses couvertures.

« Merci pour le petit déjeuner. »

Le sourire innocent qu'elle portait sur les lèvres le faisait littéralement craquer et il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Je t'attendrai dans le Hall à moins dix. Lui dit-il.

- Très bien, j'y serai. A plus tard. »

La jeune femme alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains alors que Gregory s'en allait déposer le plateau dans la petite cuisine. Lorsqu'il entendit le bruit de l'eau, signe qu'elle prenait bien sa douche, il se hâta de sortir de la salle commune.

* * *

« Bonjour, Mr Jefferson ! Salua Pomfresh d'un ton étrange, surprise de le voir à l'infirmerie. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Dès qu'Harry eut entendu le nom du jeune homme, il manqua une respiration ce qui le fit recracher le jus de citrouille qu'il tentait désespérément d'avaler. Pomfresh avait trouvé la bonne idée de mélanger sa potion cicatrisante avec ce jus… le goût de la citrouille ne réussissait pas à dissimuler la présence infect de la potion.

« Mince ! Pesta-t-il en attrapant un mouchoir pour essuyer les dégâts causés. »

« En fait… Dit Gregory en plongeant les mains dans les poches. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais voir Harry.

- Oh… Fit Mme Pomfresh. »

L'infirmière avait eu vent de la rivalité qui séparait les deux jeunes garçons et elle trouvait très étrange que le poufsouffle demandât à voir le gryffondor. Elle venait même à se demander si c'était une blague. Harry, quant à lui, s'était redressé au quart de tour quand il eut entendu que Gregory voulait le voir. Ce dernier avait quelque chose derrière la tête et il soupira de mécontentement.

« Il s'est réveillé il y a une heure ou deux… Répondit l'infirmière. Puis-je vous demander la raison de votre visite ?

- J'aimerais lui parler de quelque chose de très important. »

Sa réponse était claire mais pas très précise. Pomfresh le dévisagea afin de voir s'il ne cachait rien mais elle se reprit en se disant que ce jeune homme n'avait rien de bien méchant. D'autant plus qu'il sortait avec Hermione Granger, elle pouvait donc bien lui faire confiance. Par ailleurs, il était peut-être vrai que les deux jeunes garçons avaient besoin de parler. Elle sourit et pointa la direction du lit du gryffondor.

« Mr Potter est derrière le paravent que vous voyez là-bas. Indiqua-t-elle. Veuillez ne pas déranger les autres élèves. »

Gregory la remercia d'un sourire et s'en alla rencontrer le convalescent. Harry prit un livre au hasard et fit semblant de lire.

« Bonjour Potter. Fit Gregory en arrivant les mains dans les poches.

- Jefferson. Salua Harry en faisant mine de sortir de sa lecture et d'être surpris. Que me veux-tu ? »

Le châtain eut un rire hypocrite et s'approcha du lit d'Harry. Ce dernier agrippa sa baguette, sur ses gardes.

« Voyons Potter ! S'exclama Gregory. Je ne viens pas en ennemi, je veux juste voir comment tu vas.

- Comme tu peux le voir, je me porte très bien. ! Bien que je ne doute pas de la courtoisie de ta visite, fit Harry avec un sourire qui traduisait l'ironie, me permettras-tu de te demander quelles sont tes motivations ?

- Je tiens à ce qu'on puisse discuter sans que quelqu'un ne vienne nous gêner, pour une fois. Sans Hermione, sans ton ami Ron Weasley ou un autre de tes _confrères._

- Les discussions que nous avons eu jusqu'à maintenant ont toujours été empreints d'animosité et je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi nous pourrions discuter. »

Les rayons du soleil venaient allumer l'étincelle de haine qui brillait au fond des yeux des deux adolescents. Harry prenait ses distances vis-à-vis de Gregory dont il ignorait toujours la raison de sa venue. Il lui présenta néanmoins le siège en face de son lit.

« Ca n'a pas très bien démarré entre toi et moi. Commença Gregory en prenant place. Mais je voudrais qu'il en soit autrement à présent. J'ai beaucoup de choses à me reprocher et de ton côté je pense que tu as aussi tes tords.

- Je n'ai jamais affirmé le contraire.

- Je n'ai pas été très sympathique avec toi à mon arrivée, parce que je ne supportais pas la manière dont tu traitais Hermione. »

Harry trouva Gregory extrêmement habile et subtile. D'une part il faisait son autocritique pour pouvoir se disculper et d'autre part il essayait de le faire culpabiliser en lui rappelant les tensions qui existaient entre lui et Hermione. Il décida de le laisser continuer.

« J'avais entendu parler d'Hermione aux Etats-Unis comme la meilleure amie du Survivant, qui était plutôt sûre d'elle et je rêvais de la rencontrer. Son courage et sa force m'avaient impressionné avant même que je ne la rencontre. Je suis tombée de haut en voyant qu'elle était rendue si vulnérable à cause de votre dispute et je t'en ai tenu pour responsable. Plus les jours passaient et plus je te haïssais pour l'avoir rendu aussi faible. »

Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'Harry commençait à se sentir coupable de ce qu'il avait pu faire à Hermione. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas été tendre avec elle durant leur 5ème et 6ème année. Il la poussait toujours, pour la moindre chose, jusqu'à la confrontation. Cela avait empiré lorsqu'elle avait commencé à flirter avec Gregory. A cette époque, Harry pensait que ce qui le motivait à détester encore plus Hermione était le fait qu'elle ne se retrouvât plus seule maintenant que Gregory fut à ses côtés. Mais avec le recul, il pensait que c'était un sentiment de jalousie qui l'animait à ce moment-là. Gregory perçut le trouble du jeune homme et décida d'enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie.

« Hermione a eu du mal à s'en remettre. Peut-être ne vous en rendiez vous pas compte mais elle se renfermait de plus en plus sur elle-même et j'ai bien eu du mal à l'approcher. Il sourit tristement. J'ai réussi à lui redonner confiance et lorsque nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble j'ai enfin pu voir la vraie femme qu'elle était devenue. Mais le fait que j'obtienne la place d'attrapeur dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle n'a pas amélioré nos relations. C'est à ce moment là que la guerre a réellement commencé. »

Dans le silence, Harry entendit le bruit des différentes allées et venues de l'infirmière ou des différents élèves, ainsi que le tintement des fioles de potion entre elles.

« Malgré ce qu'Hermione ressentait pour toi, continua Gregory, elle n'a jamais pu supporter les tensions qu'il y avait entre nous et je dois t'avouer que ça m'agaçait qu'elle prenne ton parti à quelques reprises. C'est à cause de cela que nous avons traversé une période de crise en début d'année… »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais eu vent d'une quelconque réelle mésentente entre Hermione et Gregory durant l'année… Excepté le fait qu'elle avait semblé de nouveau très renfermée et très étrange. Ses retards en cours et ses notes en baisse ne lui avaient jamais vraiment frappés l'esprit. En regardant Gregory faire son mea-culpa il eut la dangereuse impression qu'il mentait sur les raisons de cette _crise_. Le poufsouffle changea vite de ton en s'apercevant qu'il allait trop loin dans ses explications. Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux et se reprit d'une voix plus sûre.

« Tout ça pour te dire que j'aime Hermione de tout mon cœur mais je sais aussi qu'elle tient à toi, même si cela me fait du mal à l'admettre.

- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? Demanda Harry.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous devons accepter, chacun de notre côté, la présence de l'autre. Je suis son petit ami, l'homme avec qui elle espère faire sa vie et je me dois d'accepter ses amis. Tu es l'un de ses amis les plus proches avec le professeur Petterson et j'estime que je ne dois pas nier l'amitié qui vous unit tout comme tu ne dois pas refuser qu'Hermione m'ait à ses côtés.

- Et je suppose que tu vas me dire que tu fais cela pour le bien d'Hermione ? Rétorqua Harry en croisant les bras.

- Hermione est enceinte et je ne veux pas…

- Ne prend pas sa grossesse pour un prétexte. Interrompit sèchement Harry. Hermione a refusé ta demande en mariage et tu penses peut-être qu'elle l'acceptera si elle se rend compte que tu t'entends bien avec ses amis…

- Tu fais fausse route, Potter. Fit Gregory la mine serrée.

- C'est encore une de tes machinations pour briller auprès d'elle. Poursuivit Harry sans peser ses mots. Tu penses qu'en te repentant, tu lui feras changer sa décision mais tu te trompes. En tout cas avec moi ça ne marche pas, je vois très bien où tu veux en venir. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous entendre et je ne parle pas avec rancune. Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas parce que j'ai beaucoup de doutes à ton égard et ce que tu essaies de faire me prouve que j'ai bien raison de me méfier de toi.

- C'est une insulte envers Hermione que tu fais si tu insinues encore une fois que je suis un mangemort. Elle est assez intelligente pour ne pas faire cette erreur.

- C'est vrai, Hermione est intelligente… mais elle est encore assez naïve. Peut-être que maintenant elle ne voit pas l'homme que tu es réellement mais elle ne va pas tarder à s'en apercevoir et tu ne pourras plus cacher ton jeu plus longtemps.

- Quel ami es-tu pour faire souffrir une amie comme la femme que j'aime ? Demanda Gregory en se levant, furieux de la répartie de son interlocuteur.

- C'est justement parce que je suis son ami que je lui ouvrirai les yeux. Hermione est enceinte et j'en tiens compte. Elle est plus sensible et beaucoup plus vulnérable. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour profiter de ces nouveaux traits, Jefferson. Cassa Harry. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent froidement. Jamais il n'y avait eu une telle tension uniquement à cause de la violence des mots. Aucune insulte, aucune dispute, juste une conversation où on devinait la nature de leur relation. La porte de l'infirmerie claqua ce qui mit fin à leur langage visuel.

« Tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé de réparer le fossé qui nous sépare. Fit Gregory d'un ton dur. Alors à ta place Potter, j'éviterai de m'approcher encore trop près d'Hermione.

- C'est une menace ? Dit Harry en plissant le front.

Prends ça comme tu le souhaites. Termina le poufsouffle en se retournant. Mais je ne te le ferai pas savoir _une seconde fois…_ »

Ses pas s'évanouirent au moment où Pomfresh arrivait avec son lot de potions. Gregory ne lui adressa même pas un regard et l'infirmière le regarda étonnée. Harry se recoucha en se prenant la tête dans les mains, réfléchissant intensément sur les derniers mots de Gregory. _«Une seconde fois… » _Que voulait-il dire par là ? La femme d'âge mûr se tourna vers Harry.

« J'aurais dû me douter que ça allait mal se passer. Soupira-t-elle en s'approchant. C'est l'heure de vos soins Mr Potter. »

* * *

Loin de se douter de ce qu'il s'était passé entre Harry et Gregory, et après une heure de préparation, Hermione sortit de la salle commune des Préfets-en-Chefs pour rejoindre le grand hall de Poudlard qui devait réunir en cette fin de matinée de nombreux élèves. Dehors il faisait doux et chaud, le ciel était si bleu que les nuages y étaient très dessinés et Hermione sourit devant ce beau temps. Elle espérait que cela l'aiderait à affronter la dure journée qui s'annonçait. Elle s'était préparée avec soin – non pas qu'elle ne fût pas soigneuse à l'habitude – mais aujourd'hui elle était particulièrement élégante. Elle portait une jolie robe noire en soie avec un décolleté au carré et de fines bretelles. Sa tenue se faisait légèrement évasée en dessous de la poitrine et lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux si bien qu'il était difficile de voir qu'elle était enceinte. Ses chaussures à talons la faisaient quelques centimètres, ses cheveux étaient lisses et brillants et son maquillage demeurait très discret. C'était très simple mais sur elle cela donnait un charme certain.

En arrivant, Hermione s'y attendait bien : le hall était bondé d'élèves tous aussi bruyants que excités. En effet on était le Dimanche 17 Mai et c'était le jour de la fameuse et très attendue Sortie Moldu. Ces derniers avaient revêtus des vêtements plus ordinaires que leurs habituels « déguisements » de sorciers, comme se plaisait à appeler Hermione. Et pour cause ! Ils devaient se faire passer pour de parfaits élèves moldus en excursion scolaire.

Le programme, établit au préalable par Hermione, puis minutieusement peaufiné par Cherie, promettait d'être intéressant et passionnant. Les activités proposées étaient très diverses tels que le bowling, la piscine, la fête foraine, la visite de musées, de centres commerciaux, la patinoire et maints loisirs que les moldus adoraient faire durant leur temps libre.

Le but de cette sortie était de faire découvrir aux sorciers un monde qu'ils pensaient connaître alors qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas vraiment. Ainsi Cherie avaient remis aux élèves participants – qui regroupaient aussi quelques Serpentards – des petits calepins pour qu'ils puissent noter tout ce qu'ils avaient vus, ce qui leur avait plut ou encore ce qu'ils avaient moins appréciés.

Hermione sourit devant l'effervescence que rencontrait cette sortie. Elle s'approcha de la grande porte et salua Cherie qui paraissait au bord de la crise de nerf devant l'agitation des élèves qu'elle n'arrivait pas à calmer. Gregory s'y trouvait aussi et il l'accueillit avec un sourire crispé.

« Sonorus ! Lança Hermione en pointant sa baguette contre sa gorge. Un peu de silence, je vous prie ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix puissante. »

Le calme s'installa progressivement.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! Fit-elle. J'espère que vous êtes bien réveillés et que vous avez bien déjeuné parce que vous vous apprêtez à passer une journée mémorable. Mais avant de vous lâcher en pleine nature je me dois de vous faire quelques recommandations. Suite aux récentes attaques du nouveau Lord, nous nous voyons dans l'obligation de vous laisser vos baguettes magiques MAIS il vous est formellement interdit de l'utiliser. Si le cas est jugé grave, comme une attaque de mangemorts, vous êtes autorisés à l'utiliser. Bien sûr il vous est aussi interdit de parler de magie durant la journée. Enfin vous serez priés de respecter ce que les préfets vous diront et surtout de ne pas vous éparpiller. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de coller une sanction à quiconque aujourd'hui parce que je vous promets qu'elle restera tout aussi mémorable. »

Elle vit le regard inquiet des élèves qui se demandaient bien quelle était la nature de cette punition. Elle sourit une dernière fois et déclara :

« A présent, passez une agréable journée. Merci ! »

Il était certain qu'Hermione aurait fait un bon professeur à Poudlard afin de dissuader certains élèves de commettre quelques bêtises, à l'image des jumeaux Weasley. Cependant ce n'était pas à cela qu'elle aspirait mais au métier de médicomage.

Les élèves commencèrent à se regrouper dans les groupes préétablies, sous la direction des préfets qui ne cessaient de les recompter et de vérifier les noms. Cherie se faufila auprès d'Hermione et la gratifia d'un sourire.

« Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je n'arrivais plus à les calmer.

- Ce n'est rien. Dit Hermione. C'est normal que tu aies de la difficulté au début mais après ça ira… Fais bien attention à eux. »

Cherie lui fit la bise et prit son groupe d'élèves qui s'en alla dans une calèche. Gregory se tourna vers Hermione et lui enlaça la taille.

« Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? Demanda-t-il en faisant une moue déçue.

- J'aurais aimé mais je ne peux pas. Répondit-elle. Je dois vraiment m'occuper de certaines choses très importantes.

- Tu as bien ta baguette sur toi ? Je ne voudrais pas que quelque chose t'arrive. Fit Gregory en l'embrassant sur le bout des lèvres.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais prudente. Dit Hermione en prenant de la distance.

- Très bien… Je t'aime Hermione. »

La jeune femme l'embrassa alors avec précipitation et un semblant de passion pour éviter de lui répondre qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Lorsqu'elle se recula pour le regarder, tout son corps tremblait sous la peur qu'il ne s'aperçoive de sa tentative. Sa frayeur augmenta lorsque Gregory la fixa en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'était pas dupe. Il venait de se rendre compte qu'elle ne lui avait jamais dit ces fameux trois mots qui auraient pu faire son bonheur. Hermione n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer son regard et elle eut un pincement au cœur quand il partit, sans un mot, prendre son groupe d'élèves.

* * *

Poudlard était presque désertique en cette journée de Mai, seuls les élèves de 1ère à la 3ème année étaient restés ainsi que ceux qui n'avaient pas eu l'autorisation de leurs parents pour la sortie. Certains professeurs en profitaient pour se reposer, corriger certains devoirs, ou préparer de nouveaux cours. Les B.U.S.E.S – pour les 5èmes années – et les A.S.P.I.C.S – pour les 7èmes années – étaient dans un peu moins d'un mois et il fallait à tout prix que les professeurs terminassent le programme.

Ben Petterson avait décidé, lui, de tenir compagnie à Harry, qui devait garder le lit encore deux jours. Sa blessure n'avait pas encore cicatrisé et certains mouvements lui étaient quelque peu difficiles. Mais en dehors de tout ça, il allait bien. Le fait que le jeune homme ait une bonne convalescence convaincu Ben de lui rendre visite.

« Bonjour, Mr Potter ! Salua-t-il en arrivant près de Harry qui lisait, avec sérieux, un livre de Potions intitulé _Les différents alliages entre les sortilèges et les potions_. Comment allez-vous ?

- Professeur ! Fit Harry surpris en abaissant son livre. Il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne recevrait plus d'autres visites aujourd'hui. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Je viens vous tenir compagnie. Répondit Ben avec malice. C'est un livre très intéressant que vous avez là… Je vous dérange ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Asseyez-vous ! Invita Harry. »

Il déposa son manuel à ses côtés et se pencha pour prendre un paquet de chocogrenouilles, qui lui avait été offert par Ron.

« Des chocogrenouilles ? Proposa-t-il à son professeur. »

Ce dernier rit et refusa d'un geste de la main.

« Non merci. Les friandises sont très peu pour moi, mais je suis sûre qu'Hermione en raffolerait ! Plaisanta Ben.

- C'est vrai, rit le gryffondor, depuis quelques jours elle en garde toujours un paquet sur elle.

- Comment vous sentez-vous, Harry ? Demanda Ben avec un regard soucieux. Vous permettez que je vous appelle Harry ?

- Ca ne me dérange pas, professeur. Acquiesça Harry un léger sourire aux lèvres. Je vais mieux qu'hier et encore mieux qu'avant-hier. J'ai encore de la difficulté à tenir sur mes deux jambes, une horrible cicatrice sur le ventre mais Mme Pomfresh m'a assuré que dans quelques jours on ne verrait plus rien.

- Elle a fait un travail remarquable ! Complimenta son professeur. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas que vous puissiez être sur pieds dans deux ou trois jours !

- La personne qui m'a poignardé a dû oublier que nous avions une excellente Médicomage à Poudlard. »

Le regard de Ben s'assombrit soudainement et il croisa les mains en signe de fermeté. Harry comprit que lui aussi devait se poser de sérieuses questions à propos de son attaque. Lorsque le jeune homme était tout seul dans son lit d'infirmerie, il se permettait de laisser son esprit vagabonder sur les raisons de son agression et sur l'identité de celui qui avait porté le coup de poignard. La veille, il n'avait pas voulu alarmer Hermione sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement à la suite de ce qu'il venait de subir. Il la comprenait mieux, à présent, quand elle évitait les questions liées à son enfermement et aux traitements qu'elle avait pu avoir. Mais contrairement à elle, Harry ressentait une profonde colère pour ceux qui avaient « prémédité » cet acte et ils espéraient fortement retrouver ces personnes afin de se venger.

« J'ai comme l'impression que la personne qui vous a poignardé, interrompit Ben, est la même que celle qui m'a agressé.

- Pour quelles raisons dîtes-vous ça ? Interrogea Harry.

- Il y a quelques similitudes. Vous ne le savez sûrement pas mais j'ai été drogué avant d'être attaqué. Raconta Ben en se remémorant la journée du 24 Mars. Une personne a versé une potion dans mon déjeuner ce qui m'a affaiblit. Rogue a jugé que cette personne était très habile en potions et il en était de même pour le poison qui était dans le poignard qui vous a touché. De plus, je n'ai pas pu voir qui m'agressait, je me battais contre l'homme invisible et il me semble que c'était pareil pour vous… »

Harry écoutait attentivement son professeur lui faire part des soupçons qu'il avait eu et en effet il n'avait pas tort. La manière de procéder était exactement la même et maintenant qu'il pensait à cette hypothèse il trouvait difficile qu'il en fut autrement. Si les deux agresseurs étaient en fait une seule et même personne, cela les faciliterait dans leurs démarches. Mais une question ne cessait de tourmenter Harry.

« Mais pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-il à son professeur.

- Je ne suis pas encore sûr de ça, mais je pense qu'ils s'en sont pris à vous parce que vous leur avez enlevé quelque chose qui était bénéfique à leurs projets.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Fit Harry qui ne comprenait pas.

- Hermione. »

Le jeune homme se redressa surpris.

« En quoi aurait-elle pu servir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Voyons Harry ! S'amusa Ben ironiquement. Je vous pensais bien plus malin que ça. Harry l'interrogea du regard. C'est évident ! Le bébé d'Hermione possède déjà une forte aura ce qui est rare chez les fœtus à cette période de gestation. Je dirais que cela est plutôt normal quand on voit qui est le père… »

Harry rougit sous la remarque. Depuis qu'il savait qu'il était le père du bébé d'Hermione, il comprenait mieux d'où lui venait sa puissance.

« Leur but, poursuivit Ben, était d'élever votre bébé dans leurs coutumes. Ils lui auraient appris la magie noire et votre fille s'en serait servit contre le « bien » si je peux utiliser ce terme. Je ne pense pas que mon père ait perdu ses habitudes, lorsque nous vivions encore ensemble, il avait l'habitude de se venger de ceux qui se mettaient en travers de son chemin. Et vous vous êtes mis en travers de lui.

- Désolée, fit une voix féminine. Je crois que je dérange… n'est-ce pas ? »

Ben se retourna et Harry se pencha davantage pour observer la personne qui venait d'arriver. Hermione se tenait près du paravent, se mordant les lèvres, gênée d'avoir interrompu la conversation de son professeur et d'Harry.

« Je peux repasser plus tard. Dit-elle.

- Non, reste ! Demanda Harry avec un sourire. Tu peux rester. »

Hermione qui s'élançait déjà vers la sortie, revint sur ses pas et s'approcha du lit du jeune homme qui la regardait intensément. Ben sourit devant le regard brûlant de son élève. C'était fou de voir à quel point la jeune femme avait de l'effet sur lui.

« Tu es très jolie. Complimenta Ben. Il se leva de sa chaise pour la donner à Hermione. C'est en quel honneur ?

- Je dois rencontrer mes parents aujourd'hui. »

Ben sembla s'étouffer et explosa en une quinte de toux. Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et se redressa complètement en plantant ses yeux dans ceux de la jeune femme.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, je ne voulais pas te mettre plus de pression que ça. Et puis bois de l'eau, Ben si ça ne passe pas ! Dit-elle à l'attention du professeur qui continuait de tousser. Ils arrivent dans une demi-heure. »

Ben s'éloigna afin de laisser les deux jeunes un moment et profita de l'occasion pour s'hydrater.

« Je pensais que les moldus ne pouvaient pas voir Poudlard. Dit Harry

- C'est vrai. Acquiesça Hermione, en se levant. Mais Dumbledore s'est assuré pour qu'ils ne puissent pas voir le château mais qu'ils y entrent sans problèmes. Il trouvait trop dangereux que je me déplace jusque chez moi. »

Harry hocha la tête. Dumbledore avait eu raison de faire venir les parents de la jeune femme. Elle s'était fait enlever il n'y avait pas encore un mois et il aurait été très imprudent qu'elle se déplace toute seule hors du château. Hermione s'approcha du lit d'Harry et posa une main sur sa joue.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Demanda-t-elle très soucieuse de son état. »

Il était amusant de voir comment les rôles s'étaient inversés. C'était elle qui s'enquêtait de son état et non l'inverse.

« J'ai toujours un peu mal, mais tout va bien. Répondit celui-ci.

- Et ta cicatrice ? »

La main de la jeune femme dériva lentement sur les abdominaux du gryffondor. Il portait une chemise blanche, totalement déboutonné, qui allait dangereusement bien avec ses yeux verts et ses cheveux noirs corbeaux, et qui dévoilait un bandage qui lui enserrait tout le buste. Hermione effleura lentement le bandage et Harry frissonna. Il avait toujours du mal à se faire à la promiscuité qu'il entretenait parfois avec la jeune femme. Son parfum lui chatouillait les narines et il jura contre l'idée qu'elle puisse s'aventurer ailleurs. Il lui attrapa, alors, subitement la main ce qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Non ! Rassura Harry. Tout va très bien, je pensais juste à une chose…

- Très bien. Fit Hermione. Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre ma main, alors ? »

Harry baissa les yeux et vit qu'il tenait toujours la main de la jeune femme et il la relâcha, gêné. Hermione lui sourit et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Tu pensais à quoi ? Demanda-t-elle.

- A toi… moi… le bébé…

- Tu es revenu sur ta décision ? S'inquiéta Hermione. »

L'idée qu'il ne veuille plus du bébé commença à la submerger d'horreur.

« Ecoute-moi bien Hermione, fit Harry d'un ton ferme, je ne reviendrai jamais sur ma décision. Je tiens beaucoup trop à vous pour pouvoir vous faire du mal. En revanche, je me pose toujours des questions sur la manière dont elle sera élevée…

- C'est vrai que nous n'avons pas discuté de ce sujet. Accorda la jeune femme en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

- En même temps je ne l'ai appris qu'hier !

- Oui, mais nous aurions dû en parler à ce moment là. Harry, je ne veux pas te séparer de notre enfant. Je souhaite que tu fasses partie intégrante de sa vie et ce dès sa naissance.

- Hermione, tu sais très bien que ce sera dur…l'homme avec qui tu es ne m'apprécie pas. »

Depuis le passage du poufsouffle, il avait beaucoup réfléchi à la menace qui lui avait été faite et aux conséquences que ça pourrait avoir si jamais il la respectait. Hermione soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il était vrai que les choses étaient bien plus difficiles que ce qu'elle aurait pensé.

« Harry, ce qui est le plus important à l'heure actuelle, commença Hermione en le fixant, c'est la place et la relation que tu auras avec le bébé. Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre. Je ne veux pas que tu t'en fasses pour Gregory.

- C'est ton petit ami, Hermione ! Votre relation est assez sérieuse pour qu'il puisse te demander en mariage ! S'exclama Harry. Il le prendra très mal…

- C'est Gregory qui a fait sa demande, pas moi ! Je l'ai refusé, Harry. Actuellement, je ne me vois pas vivre ma vie avec lui. Nous sommes ensemble pour le moment et je ne sais ce qu'il en adviendra! On est le 17 Mai, j'accouche en fin septembre Harry, on ne sait pas ce qui peut se passer jusque là. »

Harry fronça les sourcils. Apparemment la jeune femme ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire. S'il doutait auparavant des sentiments qu'Hermione avait pour Gregory, à présent il n'avait plus de doutes : elle ne l'aimait pas comme lui semblait l'aimer. Elle ne pouvait pas dire une telle chose sur un homme si elle l'aimait ! Mais il avait la nette sensation qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment pris conscience des vrais sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le poufsouffle.

Hermione ferma les yeux, comme fatiguée. Elle ressentit une légère pression sur son abdomen. Harry lui caressait doucement le ventre en la regardant. Elle lui sourit et posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je suis désolé, Hermione… S'excusa Harry.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu es son père après tout et je suis rassuré de tes propos… Tu tiens vraiment à elle. Tu feras un très bon père.

- Et elle aura la chance de t'avoir pour mère. Retourna Harry. Il l'embrassa sur le front et Hermione se sentit tellement bien. On ne peut rêver meilleure que toi. »

* * *

De retour à sa salle commune, Hermione ne cessa de faire le tour de la salle pour s'assurer que le repas – préparé par Dobby et Winky qui avaient insisté – ne se refroidissait pas, que la vaisselle était bien placée, qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de poussière sur les meubles et qu'elle-même était prête à accueillir ses parents. Elle respirait profondément comme le lui avait enseigné Mme Pomfresh si jamais elle faisait une crise d'angoisse. Elle lui avait affirmé que c'était une des pires choses qu'il pouvait arriver à une femme enceinte et c'était donc pour cela qu'Hermione suivait cette indication à la lettre. Elle jetait un coup d'œil à l'horloge lorsqu'elle entendit quelques coups frappés contre le tableau. C'était eux. La gryffondor respira un bon coup et se passa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur son ventre arrondi, caché par la robe.

« Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai… Murmurait-elle pour elle-même. »

Elle avait dû vivre des évènements plus durs que celui là. Elle rassembla alors tout son courage et alla se placer devant le tableau qui se déplaça pour dévoiler l'entrée de sa salle commune. Sa respiration se coupa.

Dans l'embrasure se tenait un assez vieil homme, grand, avec des cheveux couleur miel, qui devait être au début de son quinquagénaire. Ses yeux bleus étaient surmontés par de belles lunettes carré ce qui lui donnait une certaine malice. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche et d'un pantalon à pince noir et de la veste assorti, signe d'une certaine aisance financière. Il n'était pas spécialement beau mais il avait du charisme et cela le rendait beau… c'était indéniable. Son visage se figea à la vue de la jeune femme.

« Bonjour papa… Salua Hermione d'un ton timide. »

John Granger s'avança pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Il la serra si fort qu'Hermione eut peur qu'il ne s'aperçoive de la proportion anormale de son ventre. Cependant elle en profita pour lui rendre son étreinte. Elle n'avait pas eu la chance de passer l'été avec ses parents car ils étaient souvent en voyages pour des séminaires ou des congrès sur l'hygiène dentaire ou encore sur la santé plus généralement. Elle était étonnée mais aussi très heureuse de voir son père réagir comme tel en la voyant. Il était très rare qu'il lui manifeste des marques de tendresse. Il préférait passer son temps à la contredire ou lui mettre les points sur les « i » quand il le fallait et Hermione lui en voulait de la distance qu'il prenait vis-à-vis d'elle.

« Ai-je aussi le droit à une étreinte ? Demanda une voix derrière lui. »

Son père se dégagea pour laisser place à Ashley Granger et cette fois-ci ce fut Hermione qui s'empressa de la serrer contre elle, avide de sentir cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué. Sa mère était d'une douceur exemplaire et elle était fière d'avoir une mère comme elle. Elle possédait de courts cheveux bruns, et des yeux noisette en forme d'amande. Pour une femme qui approchait la cinquantaine d'année, elle était loin de sembler avoir un demi-siècle. Elle conservait de jolies formes dans son jean et son petit chemisier bleu, une tenue très décontractée pour une femme de son âge et de sa classe. Hermione ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère dont elle avait hérité la beauté. En revanche elle tenait de son père le charisme qui lui allait si bien. Sa mère pleura presque de bonheur en la voyant.

« Oh, ma chérie ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! S'exclama Ashley en la regardant.

- Moi aussi ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu m'as manqué, maman. Fit Hermione en lui effaçant une larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue. Oh ! Entrez… Invita Hermione en se déplaçant. Professeur, je suis ravie de vous voir. »

C'était Dumbledore qui avait conduit ses parents jusqu'à sa salle. Hermione avait voulu elle-même les accueillir dans le hall d'entrée, mais Dumbledore avait insisté en lui disant qu'elle risquerait bien plus de se fatiguer. Il lui accorda un sourire malicieux et suivit les Grangers.

« Le voyage s'est bien passé ? Demanda Hermione en s'éloignant du portrait.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a été très sympathique. Nous en avons appris énormément sur le monde sorcier. Répondit sa mère en s'asseyant sur les moelleux canapés de la salle.

- C'est donc ici que tu vis… Dit John en prenant ses aises. C'est très charmant. »

Hermione lui sourit et entreprit de servir l'apéritif à ses parents ainsi qu'à Dumbledore. Mais ce dernier la stoppa de la main en lui indiquant qu'il ne resterait pas plus longtemps. Après quoi, il repartit sous les remerciements du couple et de leur fille.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas ? Lui demanda son père. Tu m'as l'air en forme.

- Tu rigoles ! S'exclama sa mère. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi depuis des mois ! »

Hermione rit devant l'observation très minutieuse de sa mère. Bon, c'était peut-être un peu exagéré, mais c'était vrai qu'en regardant bien on pouvait apercevoir quelques cernes sous ses yeux.

« Tu ne travailles pas trop au moins ? Demanda Ashley.

- Je passe les épreuves cette année et j'ai besoin de travailler un peu plus. Répondit Hermione en souriant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je mange bien et je dors assez.

- Ton père me dit tout le temps la même chose ! Remarqua sa mère en buvant un verre de jus de pomme. Et si tu veux mon avis, je pense que vous mentez tous les deux très mal !

- Ne dis pas de bêtises Ash' ! Dit son mari sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Tout se passe bien au cabinet ? Demanda Hermione ne voulant pas que sa mère s'attarde un peu trop sur son physique.

- Il n'a jamais autant bien marché que cette année. Déclara son père en prenant un ton formel. Nous avons voyagé plus de dix fois cette année. Ta mère est tombée folle amoureuse de l'Espagne.

- Ils sont tellement accueillants si tu savais ! Mais nous avons décidé de nous poser pour les vacances afin de passer plus de temps avec toi, Hermione. Dit sa mère. Tu nous as manqué ! Et tu as tellement changé ! »

La jeune femme rougit sous la remarque de sa mère. Il était vrai que les épreuves de sa septième année l'avaient métamorphosé mais s'en était rien par rapport à sa grossesse. Elle croisa les mains devant son ventre pour s'assurer que ses parents ne s'aperçoivent toujours de rien. Elle ne savait toujours pas comment le leur annoncer et avait peur de leur réaction.

« Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je meurs de faim. On pourrait peut-être passer à table. Dit-elle en se levant. »

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de sa mère qui se secoua tout de suite après la tête. Hermione conduit ses parents jusqu'à la table de la cuisine, que les elfes avaient nappée et où reposaient le repas et les couverts. Son père lui tira la chaise ainsi qu'à sa mère et prit place. Hermione fut contente de voir que ses parents apprécient son autonomie. Il trouvait son petit appartement très ordonné et lui avait alors promit de s'occuper financièrement de sa nouvelle demeure après Poudlard, ce qui la gênait beaucoup. Elle avait toujours prôné l'indépendance mais ses parents s'entêtaient toujours à lui offrir des choses parfois inutiles, ou encore à lui verser de l'argent sur son compte.

« Tout se passe bien ici ? Demanda son père entre deux bouchées de porc.

- A vrai dire, il y a un nouveau Lord qui a fait son apparition. Avoua Hermione.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Lordemort, fit son père, est bien mort, non ?

- Voldemort, rectifia Hermione. En effet, mais d'autres sorciers ont trouvé le moyen de créer un nouveau groupe. Il s'appelle Keyrath et c'est le père de mon professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Devant la mine effarée de ses parents, elle ajouta : Il n'était pas du tout au courant ! Il l'a découvert lors d'une confrontation. En bref, le nombre de morts a de nouveau augmenté ainsi que le nombre d'Aurors mis en service. La sécurité est parfaitement renforcée à Poudlard et les élèves sont sans cesse surveiller. Mais il est vrai que leurs techniques d'attaque sont remarquables et nous ne sommes capables que de nous défendre. Les attaquer reste encore assez dur.

- Vous y travaillez ? Demanda sa mère.

- Le ministère y travaille activement et le professeur Dumbledore aussi. Rassura Hermione. Je m'y étais mise aussi il y a quelques mois.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu as ces cernes. Dit sa mère en buvant un verre de vin. J'espère que tu ne prends aucun risque comme tu l'as si bien fait avec tes amis ! »

La jeune femme rit en se souvenant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle rentrait chez elle, à la fin de l'année, et qu'elle racontait à ses parents ce qu'il s'était passé, sa mère la sermonnait toujours sur l'importance de ne pas se mettre en danger et de ce qui aurait pu arriver si elle n'avait pas eu de chance. Mais Hermione l'arrêtait toujours en lui disant ce qui aurait pu arriver si personne n'était intervenu.

N'y tenant plus, Hermione reposa ses couverts sur son assiette. Elle devait à tout prix leur dire. Ses parents s'arrêtèrent aussi au geste soudain de leur fille.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Hermione ? Demanda sa mère.

- J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire. Dit-elle en tentant de contrôler les tremblements perceptibles de sa voix.

- Rien de grave, ma chérie ?

- Non, maman. S'il vous plaît ne m'interrompez pas. Ce que j'ai à vous dire est assez difficile… »

Ashley et John acquiescèrent, inquiets de ce que leur fille avait à leur dire. Hermione fit attention que ses parents soient bien attentifs et commença :

« Cette année a été très différente des autres, vous savez. Harry et moi nous détestions toujours, avec Ron il n'y avait pas de changement et mon petit ami, Gregory, me donnait toute l'affection dont j'avais besoin. Il m'aimait. J'avais le sentiment d'être rejetée, de ne plus avoir ma place au sein de Poudlard, mais Gregory m'a persuadée du contraire et j'étais bien avec lui. Ca aurait pu être parfait jusqu'à ce qu'il trahisse ma confiance…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?! Demanda sa mère, assez subtile pour avoir une idée de ce dont parlait sa fille. »

Hermione soupira en essayant de trouver un moyen pour faire passer l'information avec plus de douceur.

« Disons que les filles de mon âge rêvent de leur première fois comme d'un moment magique… Mais ça ne l'a pas été pour moi. »

Sa mère se plaqua les deux mains sur la bouche, scandalisée et le visage de son père se tordit en grimaces de haine. Quelqu'un avait osé faire du mal à sa fille… sa petite fille… ! Hermione retint avec difficulté ses larmes. Ce n'était définitivement pas facile d'en parler.

« Ca a continué pendant quelques mois et là je me suis vraiment sentie salie. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne, parce que j'avais peur de ce qu'on pourrait penser de moi mais aussi de Gregory. Il m'avait complètement défendu d'en parler à quiconque au risque de me blesser davantage. J'ai donc du vivre avec ce poids. Sa mère était à présent en pleurs. Personne ne voyait rien, à part mon professeur de DCFM mais je n'ai rien pu lui dire. Pour Noël, il y a eu un bal et ce soir là j'ai dû danser avec Harry. Ne me demandez surtout pas comment… mais j'en suis venue à coucher avec lui.

- Tu as quoi ? S'étrangla sa mère, choquée.

- Harry et moi avons couché ensemble. Répéta Hermione en tenant le regard d'Ashley. Peut-être avions-nous tous les deux besoin de se réconforter mutuellement, je ne sais pas… Néanmoins ce que je sais c'est que le lendemain je me suis réveillée dans un grand lit froid… Encore une fois j'avais commis une erreur.

- Je vais tordre le cou à cet Harry ! S'énerva son père en se massant le poing.

- Nous avons été deux, papa, et tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Bref ! Fit Hermione qui ne tenait plus sur place. Quelques semaines après, Gregory s'est excusé pour ce qu'il avait fait et il semblait si sincère que…

- Tu n'as pas fait ça, Hermione ?! S'exclama sa mère indignée.

- J'étais une fois de plus seule. Il était de nouveau là et a tout fait pour se racheter, maman ! Se défendit Hermione.

- Mais comment as-tu pu ?! Dit son père en se levant de sa chaise. Cet homme a lâchement abusé de toi et tu te permets de lui donner une chance ! A quoi pensais-tu ?

- J'étais vulnérable à ce moment là ! Je venais de découvrir que j'étais… »

Hermione se prit la tête dans les mains, honteuse de ce qu'elle allait leur dire. Après tant de semaines elle allait enfin le faire. Ce n'était vraiment pas facile mais elle le devait. Elle les regarda et leur fit un petit sourire empreint de tristesse. Sa mère la regarda et s'approcha d'elle la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Hermione, tu n'es pas… Commença Ashley en la fixant. Tu n'es pas… »

Hermione hocha faiblement la tête dans un signe affirmatif. Des larmes vinrent rejoindre ce mouvement de tête et elle murmura :

« Oui, maman… Acquiesça-t-elle en essayant de sourire malgré tout. »

Sa mère ouvrit la bouche, horrifiée. Son père commençait à s'énerver.

« _Tu n'es pas_ quoi ?! Répéta-t-il avec agacement.

- Enceinte, John ! S'énerva sa mère en claquant sa main sur la table. Notre fille est enceinte ! »

John regarda sa fille dans les yeux comme pour avoir un démenti de sa part puis il pointa un doigt dans sa direction.

« Si c'est une blague, jeune fille, elle ne me fait pas du tout rire… Menaça-t-il d'une voix dure.

- Ce n'est pas une blague, papa, dit Hermione la voix tremblante. J'attends bien un bébé. »

* * *

Loin de s'imaginer ce qui était en train de se passer entre les Granger, Harry et Ben étaient en train de prendre leur déjeuner sous les ruminations du jeune homme qui n'arrivait pas à se faire à la nourriture de l'infirmière. Il regardait, avec envie, son professeur de DCFM dévorer un somptueux gigot d'agneau à côté d'un beau gratin plein de fromage.

« Quel régal ! Se délectait Ben, la bouche pleine. Quel dommage que vous ne puissiez pas y goûtez ! »

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et repartit dans la contemplation de son potage dont la couleur jaunâtre ne donnait réellement pas envie. Il plongea sa malheureuse cuillère à l'intérieur.

« Le gratin est mon plat préféré… Se plaignit-il.

- Ne m'enviez pas, Harry. Rassura Ben d'un sourire narquois. La concentration en lipides dans ce gigot doit être alarmante… et tout ce fromage… »

Harry abandonna toute tentative de manger ne serait qu'une cuillère de plus de son potage et s'attaqua alors au morceau de pain qui l'accompagnait.

« Gregory est passé ce matin. Dit-il dans un profond calme qu'on ne lui connaissait pas lorsqu'il parlait du jeune poufsouffle.

- Que voulait-il ? Demanda Ben en se nettoyant le coin des lèvres après ce bon repas.

- Il désirait une sorte de trêve… »

Son professeur s'arrêta dans son action et le fixa curieusement, l'air de dire : « une trêve ? ». Harry fut bien content de voir l'interrogation sur le visage du professeur. C'était le signe qu'il n'était pas fou de penser qu'il fut très étrange que Gregory lui proposa une sorte de trêve.

« Vous auriez dû le voir ! Continua Harry. Il était parfaitement à l'aise dans son rôle. Il a commencé par faire son autocritique en prenant sa part de responsabilités dans les relations que nous entretenons. Mais il ne faut pas lui en vouloir ! S'il est comme ça c'est parce que je n'ai pas été très tendre avec Hermione et étant donné qu'il n'aime qu'elle, cela lui faisait mal de la voir aussi vulnérable. Il y était presque ! Commenta Harry avec un sourire sarcastique. Encore un petit peu d'entraînement et il ferait un excellent comédien.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il décide, aujourd'hui, d'apaiser les tensions qui existent entre vous… ? Fit Ben pensif.

- Il a demandé Hermione en mariage il y a quelques jours, informa Harry plus sérieux, et elle a refusé. Il pense sûrement que je suis la cause de ce refus. Je suis l'ami d'Hermione et nous ne nous aimons pas. Hermione ne souhaite pas jouer les médiatrices toute sa vie, ainsi si lui et moi devenons amis, ou du moins si nous arrêtons de nous disputer, elle pensera à revenir sur sa décision.

- Je ne lui fais toujours pas confiance. C'est dingue ! Avoua Ben en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure manière d'y arriver avec elle.

- Elle est plus fragile, à présent, et il en joue.

- Pourquoi ne voit-elle donc rien ?! Demanda Petterson quelque peu agacé. Il est tellement froid avec moi, et c'est comme si cela allait bien plus loin du simple fait que je sois ami avec elle. Mais malgré tout ça, ce jeune homme n'a absolument rien de méchant.

- C'est vous qui le dîtes ! Il m'a menacé ! Dit Harry, énervé. Il m'a conseillé de ne plus m'approcher d'Hermione

- Comment peut-il dire une chose comme ça ? Hermione n'est pas sa propriété ! Fit Ben désarçonner.

- Il est atteint, professeur ! Il serait vraiment prêt à mettre sa menace à exécution. »

Ben Petterson secoua la tête négativement. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez Gregory Jefferson ?

« Hermione aurait remarqué si quelque chose clochait chez lui. Dit-il en essayant de se convaincre. Elle vit quand même avec lui.

- Je vais surveiller attentivement tous ses faits et gestes et au moindre faux pas je serais là pour le prendre.

- Vous tenez réellement à elle… Remarqua Ben d'une voix basse.

- C'est la mère de mon enfant, je me dois de la protéger.

- Pas à moi, Harry. Pas à moi… »

Le jeune homme se maudit, furieux des sentiments qu'il commençait à éprouver pour la jeune femme. Il était furieux contre lui-même. Une étincelle était en train de naître dans le fond de son cœur ce qui avait un impact fulgurale sur tout son être. Lorsqu'elle s'était couché auprès de lui, la veille, il avait ressentit d'étranges palpitations dans le ventre et en la voyant ce matin, c'était comme si quelque chose se déclarait à lui. Elle lui plaisait et c'était indéniable. A ses yeux, elle était parfaite. S'il devait décrire ce qu'était une femme il aurait répondu Hermione Granger. Mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser à aller à ses sentiments, il n'en avait pas le droit.

* * *

« COMMENT AS-TU PU LAISSER UNE CHOSE PAREILLE ARRIVER ?! S'écria son père. »

Hermione sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit le coup de poing donné violemment sur la table, par John. Il hurlait si fort qu'elle eut peur que le reste du château l'entende et s'empresse d'accourir jusqu'à se salle pour voir se qui s'y passait.

« Ne crie pas sur elle, John. Prévînt sa mère.

- Ne me demande pas de me calmer, Ashley ! Menaça son père à l'égard de sa femme sans cesser de fixer Hermione. Je te rappelle que ta fille est en train de commettre la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie !

- Je sais, John, je sais. Dit sa mère en lui posant une main sur l'épaule. Mais elle est enceinte, tu sais qu'il n'est pas conseillé de crier sur une femme enceinte.

- Pourquoi ? Fit-il en s'approchant d'Hermione. Parce qu'elle risquerait de perdre l'enfant ? Dans ce cas-là je me serais occupé de ce qu'elle aurait dû faire déjà, c'est-à-dire avorter !

- Tu ne peux pas dire ça, papa… ?! Demanda Hermione les larmes aux yeux en caressant son ventre. Tu ne parles pas sérieusement…

- Je suis très sérieux ! Contrairement à toi, jeune fille ! Ta mère et moi-même t'avons envoyé dans cette école parce que nous pensions que tu étais une jeune fille responsable ! Que tu prendrais exemple sur l'éducation que nous t'avons donné ! S'exclama son père en pointant son doigt vers elle. Mais tout ce que tu as su faire est de te donner des libertés et de te transformer en nymphomane sans penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde aux conséquences de tes actes ! »

Hermione fut profondément blessée de se faire entendre traiter de nymphomane. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de son visage afin de se donner de la contenance auprès de son père qui essayait de l'intimider. Son cœur lui faisait mal et elle se retînt de ne pas s'effondrer devant lui. Ce serait lui donner entière satisfaction.

« Je n'ai pas changé, papa. Affirma-t-elle. Je suis toujours la même, je suis toujours votre fille Hermione Granger qui s'intéresse toujours autant aux livres et qui travaille dur pour avoir de bonnes notes… J'ai juste grandi !

- Ne te trouve pas d'excuses, Hermione. Dit son père. Le fait que tu sois plus grande qu'il y a un an, ou deux ans, ou trois ne te donne pas le droit d'ATTENDRE UN BEBE !

- C'est facile de dire ça ! S'énerva Hermione en se levant elle aussi de sa chaise. Tu ne m'as même pas vu grandir ! Tu passes ton temps à me contredire, à me réprimer, ou encore à balancer toutes les merveilleuses choses que ton fils a fait. Si maman ne te le rappelles pas, tu oublies de me fêter mon anniversaire ! Fit-elle la voix cassée par les larmes. Tu ne peux pas parler d'éducation alors que tu as été plus qu'absent dans ma vie ! »

On put entendre quelques sanglots qui provenaient en fait de sa mère. Ashley savait qu'Hermione avait en partie raison. Elle avait elle-même reproché à son mari de ne pas être assez présent pour Hermione mais ça elle en connaissait déjà la cause. John avait quelque peu une mentalité conservatrice et c'est pourquoi il avait toujours voulu avoir un fils unique. Dans ce cas-là, son nom aurait pu perdurer et l'héritage n'aurait causé aucun problème puisqu'il se serait concentré en une seule personne. Malheureusement quelques années plus tard, sa femme tomba de nouveau enceinte. Ce ne fut pas facile d'admettre qu'il y aurait un nouveau-né dans la maison, d'autant plus que Jack n'était pas très heureux de devoir partager l'amour de ses parents avec un nouveau membre. D'autant plus que ça allait être une petite fille ! Ashley Granger se faisait une joie d'avoir la fille qu'elle avait toujours désirée, au grand mécontentement de son mari qui lui en voulait d'avoir mis au monde une fille. Selon lui, une fille était source d'ennuie, parce que c'était beaucoup trop fragile.

C'est de là que vient la haine de Jack pour sa petite sœur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il voyait ses parents se disputer et cela à cause d'un bébé. Ashley, quant à elle, n'en avait que faire. Elle donnait autant d'amour à Hermione qu'elle en donnait à son fils. Cependant lorsqu'Hermione fut plus grande, elle insista auprès de son mari pour qu'il soit plus proche d'elle, qu'elle sente qu'elle ait un père qui l'aime. Il le lui avait prouvé lorsqu'elle reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard. Il était fier que sa fille fût aussi singulière, mais les mauvaises habitudes étaient revenues et c'est avec regret qu'elle voyait deux membres de sa famille se disputer.

« Hermione, as-tu pensé aux responsabilités qu'un enfant demande ? L'interrogea-t-elle en essayant de détourner l'attention de son mari qui semblait hors de contrôle devant les vérités dites. Ce n'est vraiment pas facile d'élever un enfant. Tu ne peux pas prendre ce bébé à la légère… Tu ne joues plus à la poupée.

- J'en ai bien conscience, maman. Rassura Hermione en effaçant les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues. J'y ai mûrement réfléchie, je ne serais jamais une mère parfaite mais je souhaite être une mère responsable pour mon enfant.

- Et comment Harry a-t-il pris la nouvelle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pense de tout ça ? Continua sa mère très inquiète à l'idée que sa fille soit laissé seule face à ses responsabilités. »

Hermione fut surprise que sa mère sache qu'Harry était le père du bébé. Elle n'en avait pas fait mention.

« Il aimait déjà ce bébé avant que je ne lui dise qu'il était le père. Répondit Hermione avec tendresse. Il était heureux d'apprendre qu'il aurait une place très présente dans sa vie puisque c'était lui le futur papa. Maman ! Fit-elle les yeux brillants. Si tu avais vu le bonheur sur son visage…

- La question n'est pas là ! Coupa brusquement son père d'un geste dédaigneux voulant à tout prix éviter toute sentimentalité. Est-ce que ce Harry Potter peut subvenir aux besoins de l'enfant ?

- Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il puisse voir son enfant quand il le souhaite. Répondit Hermione agacée.

- Réponds à ma question ! Ordonna son père.

- Oui ! S'emporta Hermione. Il a assez d'argent pour vivre toute sa vie aussi confortablement qu'un millionnaire et ce n'est vraiment pas un enfant qui le ruinera, crois-moi ! Mais je ne veux pas de son argent. Ca ne m'intéresse pas ! La seule chose que je lui demande est de donner de l'amour et de l'affection à notre enfant. Ce que tu n'as pas su faire !

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça ! Corrigea son père avec fureur. Je ne te permets pas d'oser être insolente et de nous annoncer que tu es enceinte avant même d'avoir finit tes études! »

Hermione avait bien du mal à garder son sang-froid. Son père la défiait du regard et pas un instant elle n'osa le baisser. Il ne voulait pas chercher à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir parce que c'était comme s'il s'adressait à une parfaite inconnue à qui il essayait de faire la morale. Mais Hermione n'était pas une étrangère. C'était sa fille. Ce fut finalement lui qui rompit le premier le contact visuel. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, tremblant encore de fureur contre sa fille. Hermione, elle aussi tremblait par un trop plein d'émotions si bien qu'elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise en inspirant.

« Où est Harry ? Demanda son père. J'aimerai avoir une discussion avec lui.

- Ce n'est pas le bon moment. Dit Hermione d'une voix lasse. Il a été attaqué il y a deux jours et il s'en remet à l'infirmerie.

- Attaqué ? Répéta sa mère effarée. Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a été poignardé, maman. Par qui, nous n'en savons toujours rien. Il est passé très prêt de la mort et je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il a trouvé la force de s'en remettre aussi vite.

- Allons le voir, ma chérie. Il faut que je voie comment va ce garçon. »

Hermione lança un regard furtif à son père, qui la fixait durement toujours en colère contre elle. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment sa fille avait pu se mettre dans une telle situation. Il se massa les poings lorsqu'ils sortirent, tous les trois, de la salle commune.

Le professeur Petterson était allé corriger des copies de seconde année et Harry était donc seul dans l'infirmerie. Après avoir prit une nouvelle fois ses potions, Pomfresh l'avait autorisé à faire quelque pas autour de son lit à l'aide de béquilles. Il avait enfin l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes même si la douleur de sa blessure restait bien présente. Il espérait pouvoir sortir très vite de l'infirmerie et reprendre les entraînements de Quidditch pour la demi-finale.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vit entrer un homme et une femme. Ne s'attendant pas à de la visite il fronça les sourcils à leur vue. Mais sur le visage de la femme, il y avait un air qui lui était familier. Mais bien-sûr ! Les parents d'Hermione étaient à Poudlard ! Ca ne pouvait être qu'eux.

Ashley Granger regarda Harry qui était posté près de la fenêtre et sourit en se disant qu'il était devenu un très beau garçon. Il dégageait tout de même une classe et un charisme impressionnant pour son jeune âge.

« Que fais-tu debout ?! S'exclama Hermione en se précipitant vers Harry. Tu devrais rester allongé.

- Je suis très bien comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Sourit-il. »

Hermione souffla et se tourna vers ses parents. Son père regardait d'un air horriblement terrifiant Harry alors que sa mère paraissait déjà plus courtoise. Hermione les invita à se rapprocher.

« Maman, papa, commença-t-elle. Je vous présente Harry, vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés il y a cinq ans. Harry je te présente Ashley et John Granger, mes parents. »

Harry se pencha et serra la main de la mère d'Hermione. En revanche, lorsqu'il tendit la main au père, John entreprit de la lui serrer fortement. Apparemment Hermione le leur avait déjà dit.

« C'est donc vous qui avez mit ma fille enceinte… Lança John sans plus de cérémonie.

- C'est effectivement moi. Ce n'était pas prémédité.

- Vous ne seriez pas dans cet état que je vous aurais refait le portrait. Avoua le plus vieux. »

Harry sourit avant d'aller reprendre sa place sur le lit. Il ne devait pas se montrer intimidé par les remarques du père de la jeune femme. Hermione fit léviter une seconde chaise afin que ses parents puissent s'installer. Elle resta debout derrière Harry, toujours tremblante.

« D'ailleurs, je suis désolé que notre rencontre se passe comme cela. J'aurais aimé être en état de vous accueillir à Poudlard.

- Vous ne souffrez pas trop ? Demanda la mère d'Hermione.

- C'est tout à fait supportable, merci Mme Granger. Remercia Harry. Ainsi Hermione vous a dit pour le bébé.

- Oui et elle nous a aussi fait part de ce que vous lui avez fait subir ! Vous avez passé votre année à la mépriser et le jour où vous avez eu envie de vous amuser avec elle, manque de chance, il a fallu qu'elle tombe enceinte !

- Votre réaction est totalement légitime. Affirma Harry.

- Qu'allez-vous faire à présent ? Demanda Ashley admirée par la diplomatie du gryffondor. Hermione attend votre enfant mais vous n'êtes pas ensemble. Vous ne fondez pas une famille… »

Sa mère venait de toucher le point sensible. Fonder une famille signifiait avoir un enfant avec la femme ou l'homme qu'on aimait et vivre ensemble. Or, elle n'était pas la petite amie d'Harry, ni sa fiancée, et encore moins sa femme. Cette pensée lui pinça le cœur. Harry aussi fut touché par la remarque. D'autant plus que cela lui rappelait le fait qu'Hermione était encore avec Gregory.

« Nous nous organiserons pour la garde du bébé. Je serais présent à chaque fois que votre fille me l'autorisera et je participerai à ses besoins…

- Harry ! Répliqua Hermione. Je ne souhaite pas que tu contribues pour le bébé, ta présence à ses côtés me suffit bien assez.

- Je le sais. Rassura Harry. Mais je veux que notre fille ne manque de rien et je passerai le plus de temps possible auprès d'elle afin qu'elle sente qu'elle a un père qui l'aime. »

Le regard qu'Harry lança à Hermione n'échappa guère à Ashley. La relation qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes gens était complètement ambiguë. Mais il y avait des regards qui ne trompaient pas.

« Qui me dit que vous ne vous en irez pas après la naissance du bébé ? Interrogea encore le père d'Hermione sur ses réserves. Elever un bébé est très dur et vous êtes trop jeune.

- J'ai été là avant sa naissance. Répondit Harry fermement. Je tiens déjà énormément à elle et je ne compte pas fuir devant mes responsabilités. Votre fille ne le mérite pas.

- Je sais que je vous ai déçue, mais on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Harry et moi assumerons jusqu'au bout les conséquences de nos actes. Le bébé n'est pas encore là mais nous nous préparons à sa venue et nous envisageons toutes les possibilités. Ne croyez surtout pas que je ne suis plus votre petite fille parce que je suis toujours la même et j'ai toujours autant besoin de vous. Dit Hermione pour mettre fin aux doutes de son père. »

Sa mère se rapprocha d'elle et la prit tendrement dans ses bras, en lui caressant lentement les cheveux. Elle était déçue, certes, mais Hermione restait sa fille et si elle voulait la protéger elle ne devait pas l'abandonner. John, lui, regarda Harry comme s'il le défier. Malgré tout ce qu'il aurait cru, ce jeune homme avait une grande force de caractère et ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui. Il lui tendit la main. Harry regarda le geste surpris, mais il la lui serra avec plaisir. Signe d'une trêve.

« Je n'ai pas toujours été très tendre avec Hermione, il est temps pour moi de me racheter et de lui montrer que je peux lui faire confiance. Déclara-t-il. De toute façon vous ne pouvez pas être pire que cette pourriture de Gregory. Il a bien de la chance de ne pas être là, vous pouvez me croire. »

Harry ne comprenait pas. Ca devait être lui le méchant. C'était lui qui avait couché avec leur fille en prenant la fuite le lendemain. C'était lui qui l'avait mise enceinte. Pourquoi est-ce que son père était visiblement très remonté après Gregory ? Qu'avait-il fait pour ça ?

« Bien ! Souffla sa mère en gardant sa benjamine dans les bras. Est-ce une fille ou un garçon ? »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent d'un air complice.

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur le château de Poudlard. Les étoiles scintillaient, dans le ciel bleu nuit et les couloirs de la grande bâtisse s'étaient, progressivement, vidés de ses élèves.

Ils étaient revenus de leur sortie éreintés mais joyeux par tout ce qu'ils avaient pu découvrir sur le monde moldu. C'était un monde qu'ils ne connaissaient pas et qu'ils ne voulaient pas vraiment connaître pour la plupart des élèves. Mais nos petits sorciers avaient appris que bien que les moldus n'aient pas de baguettes magiques, ils pouvaient inventer des choses fabuleuses et trouver des divertissements plus étonnants les uns que les autres.

Déjà, on pouvait observer des changements de comportements chez certains élèves. Ils étaient déjà plus courtois envers les ceux issus de familles moldus. Le résultat de cette sortie se fit bien sentir : il n'y avait que quatre élèves qui avaient joué les perturbateurs et la Préfète-en-Chef, comme promis, s'occuperait de leurs sanctions, dès l'aube. Hermione avait d'ailleurs félicité Cherie pour son organisation et le courage qu'elle avait eu en prenant des élèves de Serpentards dans son équipe.

Ainsi, après avoir dîné dans un vacarme infernale, qui donna la migraine à Hermione, les élèves n'avaient pas hésité à monter dans leurs dortoirs respectifs pour confronter leurs idées sur ce « monde nouveau » et pour certains, dormir.

Hermione allait d'ailleurs en faire de même. Après le dîner elle était allée retrouver Harry pour voir comment est-ce qu'il se portait. Elle aussi avait passé plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie et elle aimait qu'on lui tienne compagnie, ainsi avait-elle décidé d'en faire de même. Et puis, elle appréciait discuter avec lui.

Ses parents avaient passé un bon moment avec lui, même si son père trouvait encore l'occasion de lui rappeler que sa petite fille allait être mère à cause de lui. Sa mère, en revanche, respectait définitivement la décision de sa fille mais avait tenu à discuter avec Harry en compagnie de John. Et depuis, Harry refusait de lui révéler ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

Harry, Hermione et ses parents avaient passé des heures à faire des prévisions sur le physique du bébé ou encore sur son caractère. Sa mère avait déjà noté sur un carnet tout ce qu'elle devait acheter avant la naissance et qui elle devait prévenir. Mais au fond, ils espéraient qu'une chose : que le bébé soit en bonne santé.

Vers 6 :00 pm, ses parents avaient dû les quitter et malgré tout John ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce jeune garçon (qui avait osé faire un enfant à sa fille) était plutôt bon garçon. A la porte du grand Hall de Poudlard, Ashley s'était arrêtée pour murmurer à sa fille :

_« Ma chérie, méfie-toi de Gregory. Laisse-toi guider par ton cœur et ne commet plus d'erreur. »_

Sa mère réfléchissait toujours à l'impact que ses mots pourraient avoir et ceux là elle les avait choisit avec soin. Hermione avait donc hoché la tête. Elle ne voyait pas très bien où sa mère voulait en venir mais elle gardait cette phrase soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête pour ne pas l'oublier.

Elle arriva dans la salle commune, éreintée par la journée qui venait de se terminer. Elle était impatiente de rejoindre son lit et ses cousins moelleux. La pièce était sombre et silencieuse, et elle prit soin de ne pas se cogner contre les différents meubles. Sur le chemin du tableau à sa chambre, elle enleva ses chaussures à talons qui commençaient à lui faire mal. Soudain la pièce s'éclaira et elle sursauta :

« Où étais-tu ? Demanda Gregory. »

Hermione se tourna, une main posée sur le cœur. Il l'avait complètement effrayée.

Gregory, assis dans un des fauteuils, la fixait durement. Hermione eut une impression de déjà vu.

« J'étais sortie, répondit-elle en se mettant une main sur la hanche, mais je ne pense pas te devoir d'explications…

- Ca fait deux heures que je t'attends, et tu ne juges pas bon de me dire où tu étais ? Dit-il d'un air menaçant.

- Je te rappelle que nous ne vivons pas sous la dictature. Quel est ton problème ? »

Gregory se leva du fauteuil et se rapprocha dangereusement d'Hermione qui le regardait curieusement. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué ?

« Tu étais encore avec Potter, c'est ça ? Demanda le poufsouffle.

- C'est exactement ça ! Confirma Hermione en souriant comme s'il était atteint. Comment l'as-tu deviné ?!

- Tu passes tes journées à penser à lui ! Encore plus maintenant qu'il a une nouvelle cicatrice sur le corps ! S'énerva Gregory en s'approchant davantage.

- Je ne te permets pas de dire une chose pareille ! Défendit Hermione d'un ton dur.

- Il y en a toujours que pour lui… Potter par-ci, Potter par-là… Tu n'as que lui à la bouche !

- Oh… Tu es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ? Comprit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tais-toi ! LA FERME ! S'écria Gregory. »

Hermione sursauta une seconde fois et se recula de son petit copain. Il la regardait comme s'il était prêt à lui sauter dessus. Une lueur de démence se lisait dans son regard comme celle qui avait été présente au début de l'année lorsqu'il la battait. Et cette haleine…

« Tu as bu… Murmura-t-elle

- Je parie que si je t'embrasse maintenant j'aurais le goût des lèvres de ton Potter… ! Cracha-t-il en l'agrippant brusquement. »

Il la tenait fermement par les épaules et tentait de l'embrasser mais la jeune femme se débattait. L'odeur de l'alcool lui donnait envie de vomir et elle ne comprenait pas son soudain changement d'attitude alors que le matin encore il paraissait attentionné. Elle tenta de se séparer de lui avec plus de force, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il l'approchait de la table du salon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda-t-elle en se débattant plus férocement. Gregory arrête ! Ordonna-t-elle, voyant qu'il passait une main sur sa robe. »

Elle vivait en plein cauchemar. Non, ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Sans s'en rendre compte elle avait remonté le temps… Ce n'était pas possible. Gregory ne pouvait pas être en train d'essayer de la violer une fois de plus. Des larmes se mirent à couler, sur ses joues lorsqu'il l'allongea avec force sur la table.

« Arrête… ! Je t'en supplie, arrête ! Suppliait-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. »

Le jeune homme la regarda et Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot. Ce fut le déclic pour le jeune homme qui se redressa comme brûlé par la jeune femme. Il paraissait perdu.

« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… Murmurait-il. »

La jeune femme n'avait même plus la force de se relever, trop sonnée par ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pleurs qui résonnaient dans toute la salle avec une profonde intensité. Gregory la regarda désespéré.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… »

* * *

**XxNaiissaxX : **Salut. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Alors, dans ce chapitre je ne vous donne toujours pas de nom sur la personne qui a poignardé Harry mais disons qu'il y a plus ou moins quelques indices. Mais, les mangemorts ne sont pas au courant du fait que le père soit Harry. Quant au couple Harry/Hermione il va falloir patienter un moment mais je trouve qu'on avance bien pour ses deux là. Lol pour ce qui est de Gregory, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Il me déçoit ! Merci encore !

**Gabiie-lover : **Toi aussi tu penses que Gregory est louche et bien là, comme tu as pu le voir c'est réellement un con comme tu le dis. Jaloux ça c'est bien vrai et je ne sais pas comment Hermione a fait pour ne pas le voir jusqu'à maintenant. Après, que tu soupçonnes que ce soit Gregory qui ait poignardé Harry, je ne peux rien dire. Pour ce qui est des incohérences que tu pensais regarde bien : _« Bien, les garçons c'était excellent ! C'est à votre tour les filles ! Annonça Ben. Daphné Greengrass contre Pansy Parkinson. »_

_Le premier match opposait deux filles de Serpentards étant donné que les filles de gryffondor n'étaient que deux. Les garçons prirent du plaisir à regarder les filles user de leurs baguettes et remarquèrent qu'elles étaient assez maladroites. __**Le dernier match**__ se termina en crêpage de chignon car Millicent Bulstrode avait violemment bousculé Lavande quand elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle prenait de l'avance. Ben arrêta le match et donna la victoire à Lavande qui s'était merveilleusement bien débrouillée._

En fait tu as juste manqué ce petit passage, lol. Merci encore !! Gros Bisous !

**Athenais : **Merci miss de continuer à me lire malgré toute cette attente. Hermione a enfin tout avouer à Harry mais Gregory ne sait toujours rien et apparemment elle a bien fait de ne pas lui dire. Gregory semblait aussi sincère et je parie que tu te demandes ce qui a bien pu se passer. « Flippant » c'est bien le mot. Et tu as bien quand tu dis qu'en amour tous les coups sont permis… je ne peux pas dire s'il en est de même pour Gregory. Kisses !

**Nana potter : **Vous détestez tous Gregory et vous le détestez encore plus maintenant mais de là à le traiter vous aussi de mangemorts… Lol. Ravie que tu aimes l'histoire ! Bisous !

**Emma : **Merci miss ! De quelle manière voudrais-tu voir Gregory dégager ? Ce n'est pas possible, lol. En plus tu l'accuses direct sans aucune preuve j'ai envie de dire. Lol. Mais comme tu peux le voir Hermione n'est pas encore avec Harry… Mais ça ne saurait tarder. Gros Bisous !

**Evane : **Merci ma très chère Evane. Euh je sais pas pour toi mais si l'année dernière on glandouillait alors là je sais pas ce que c'est ! En plus mon professeur de philo nous donne des cours comme si on était à la fac et il ne se gêne pas pour nous le dire. Il s'étonne pourquoi on a l'air perdu dans son cours. Coefficient 7, la misère ! Bref ! Merci de suivre toujours l'histoire même si je sais que si on habitait dans la même ville j'aurais chaque jour le couteau sous la gorge. Big Kisses !

**Les grumelles-zazou : **Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite t'a plu ! Bises !

**Butterflied **Je suis désolée que tu aies passé autant de temps à lire l'histoire. Lol! C'est vrai que depuis le chapitre 8, environ, les chapitres sont souvent très longs et certains dépassent les 10 000 mots. Celui là par exemple il en fait presque 13 000. Mais c'est que du blabla. En plus je mets du temps à les écrire ce qui me vaut parfois quelques menaces… Harry était vraiment méchant quand meme au début mais il s'est calmé et tant mieux. Hermione apprécie ce changement d'attitude. Pour Gregory, Harry n'est pas le seul à se poser des questions mais après ce qu'il vient de se passer Hermione aussi commencera à douter de lui. Dans le chapitre suivant on verra ce qui adviendra de leur relation. Rogue, une attitude bizarre? Lol. On verra bien! Merci encore! GROS BISOUS!

**Lana51 :**Lol, c'est vraiment gentil de ta part. Vive la petite Potter comme tu dis lol! Kiss!

**Harry Skywalker : **Merci, lol! J'espère que tu as aimé celui là aussi. Après ce que Gregory a tenté de faire, il se pourrait bien qu'Hermione le laisse tomber mais c'est plus compliqué que ça. Merci encore! Kiss!

**Lise : **Mon dieu! Vous souhaitez tous qu'elle largue Gregory! A force de le vouloir on finit par y croire! Merci beaucoup pour tes reviews elle me font plaisir! Kiss!

**Kos1boyszzz : **Merci pour ta review. Pour le concours de chant, la raison pour laquelle il n'y en a pas eu est à cause de l'attque du soir meme. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux d'organiser une telle chose alors que Keyrath frappe partout. Kiss!

**Manon : **Désolée de l'attente! Le chapitre était commencé depuis des mois mais je dois admettre qu'à chaque fois que j'arrivais à la fin je le recommençais et ce à trios reprises. Donc désolée encore et merci pour ta review! Kiss!

**Potter-corp : **Merci! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite!

**Beterfly : **Je n'ai pas de felicitations à recevoir mais merci de lire et d'aimer mon histoire. Kiss!

**Pauline : **Merci miss. Eh ben, je poste assez rarement à vrai dire. J'écris quand je peux mais souvent je suis confrontée à des impasses et ça retarde la publication des chapitres. Je fais vraiment du mieux que je peux ! Bisous !

**Emiliesama : **Même si tu n'as jamais laissé de review auparavant merci de m'avoir suivi dans l'ombre lol. C'est vrai qu'Hermione a bien souffert, surtout au début. Et je n'en ai pas fini… Oh ce sera rien de bien méchant ! Tu t'inquiétais de comment est-ce qu'elle annoncerait à ses parents qu'elle est enceinte et bien voilà. Ca a été plutôt chaud au départ mais on ne peut pas leur en vouloir, mais au final tout va bien. Mais je ne sais pas si on pourra en dire autant pour Gregory lorsqu'il saura qu'il n'est pas le père… et ça aura lieu dans un futur très proche. Oui, nous reverrons Matthew et Travis et nous en saurons plus sur Gregory… s'il y a lieu d'en savoir plus lol ! Merci beaucoup et gros bisous !

* * *

Voilà ! Un chapitre de plus qui se termine sur une note totalement moins douce que celle du chapitre précédent.

Je sais que certains d'entre vous doivent être content de la réaction de Gregory en se disant : « Je le savais, je le savais ! ». D'autres se demanderont « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? Et c'est la question que je souhaite que vous vous posiez. Pour ma part, je trouve bizarre qu'il se comporte comme ça alors que jusque là il avait été impeccable. Quoique…

Dans le projet chapitre, nous verrons bien comment Hermione réagira vis-à-vis de ça et un nouveau rebondissement à Poudlard. Comme ce chapitre est déjà écrit je vous en donne un tout petit aperçu :

_« Dumbledore a toujours assuré notre sécurité ! Répondit Hermione énervée qu'on remette en doute les capacités du directeur. »_

_Harry lui pressa légèrement la taille, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait se calmer. Geste qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de la journaliste._

_« Il y a eu, néanmoins, quelques bavures. Rit Alfred. Comme votre enlèvement Miss Granger… »_

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews ! Gros Bisous et à bientôt !

_**GirlofButterfly.**_


	24. Double personnalité, ou l'homme

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : Hello everybody !!! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard ! Je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne et heureuse année ! Même si on est déjà en mars, je vous souhaite plein d'amour, la santé surtout, la réussite et un peu d'argent ne ferait pas de mal non plus lol. Ceci étant dit, quelques mots sur le 24ème chapitre.

J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, je l'ai réécrit plusieurs fois, j'ai fais de nombreuses modifications, de nombreux montages, lol ! C'est vous qui m'avez inspiré le titre du chapitre, lol ! Mais à la fin j'en suis quand même satisfaite et j'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire. Je me suis dit que ça devait être un chapitre de transition rempli d'explications avant de retomber dans l'action… vous le verrez bien à la fin.

D'ailleurs la fin est proche, pas pour maintenant, mais il y aura une deuxième partie c'est sûr et certain !

Here we are ! Je vous laisse lire le chapitre 24 !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 24 : Double personnalité ou l'homme n'est-il fait que de mystères… ?

_« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… Murmurait-il. »_

_La jeune femme n'avait même plus la force de se relever, trop sonnée par ce qu'il avait tenté de faire. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler ses pleurs qui résonnaient dans toute la salle avec une profonde intensité. Gregory la regarda désespéré._

_« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais… »_

Quelques heures plus tard, le jour se levait de nouveau sur Poudlard et le lever du soleil était visible de la petite fenêtre de l'infirmerie. Quelques rayons couleur orangé, filtraient directement dans l'infirmerie et Harry regardait le soleil se lever, debout, devant sa fenêtre, posté sur ses béquilles, déjà lavé et vêtu d'un jean et d'une chemise noire. Sans bruit, il se détourna de la vue pour reporter son attention sur la jeune femme qui dormait paisiblement sur son lit.

Sa nuit avait été plutôt agitée étant donné le fait qu'il avait tenté de trouver le sommeil en vain. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit et l'empêchaient de trouver le repos. Il avait alors passé ces quelques heures à contempler le plafond, ou lorsqu'il ne le faisait pas c'était Hermione qu'il ne se lassait pas d'observer. La gryffondor s'était endormie de fatigue après avoir pleuré pendant plusieurs quarts d'heures sous l'étreinte puissante du jeune homme qui n'avait pas fléchi une seule seconde…

**Début FLASH BACK**

_Il faisait nuit et à l'infirmerie Pomfresh venait tout juste d'attribuer les derniers soins à ses patients avant de se retirer dans sa chambre. Harry resta un moment allongé sur le dos et grimaça lorsqu'il toucha du bout des doigts sa blessure. Il espérait pouvoir sortir au plus vite de là car il avait l'impression d'être coupé du monde. Il consentit alors à fermer les yeux pour que Morphée vienne le prendre, sans succès. Il entendait des bruits de pas dans le couloir qui se rapprochaient très nettement de l'infirmerie. Il avait une ouïe très fine et le moindre bruit l'empêchait de dormir. Il prit alors sa baguette dans sa main, aux aguets : cela pouvait bien être son agresseur qui venait pour tenter d'achever le travail et il fit alors semblant de dormir en gardant un œil ouvert. La porte grinça, signe qu'elle s'ouvrait, puis se referma. Les pas se firent alors plus silencieux et Harry se retourna prêt à attaquer la personne qui s'approchait de son lit._

_« Hermione ?! Murmura Harry d'une voix surprise. »_

_La silhouette qu'il aurait reconnue entre mille sursauta et il abaissa sa baguette en plissant les yeux afin de mieux discerner la jeune femme. Hermione sortit alors de l'ombre et Harry retint sa respiration._

_Le visage d'Hermione était inondé de larmes et elle étouffait tant bien que mal ses sanglots en appuyant ses petites mains sur sa bouche. Elle portait toujours sa petite robe noire dont la bretelle gauche avait été déchirée à force de se débattre. Harry fut davantage surpris en la voyant pieds-nus._

_« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en sentant le sang battre à ses tempes. »_

_Hermione courut vers lui et sauta dans ses bras en le serrant du plus qu'elle le pouvait. Harry l'accueillit dans ses bras et la gryffondor plongea sa tête contre son torse pour étouffer ses pleurs. Il se recula alors jusqu'au bord du lit pour lui permettre de se coucher auprès de lui. La jeune femme tremblait violemment dans ses bras et ses larmes mouillaient à une grande vitesse son Tee-shirt mais il continuait à la serrer toujours un peu plus fort dans ses bras, malgré sa blessure qui le lançait. La douleur n'était rien. La seule chose qui lui faisait le plus mal était de voir la brune dans cet état-là alors qu'elle l'avait quitté il y avait moins d'une demi-heure, le sourire aux lèvres. _

_Il baissa son regard sur le corps de la jeune femme et s'arrêta sur une grosse marque rouge qui témoignait qu'une main grossière s'était abruptement posée sur son épaule. Son cou de la même manière portait des traces rouges et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. _

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces traces ?! Demanda-t-il brusquement en se redressant. »_

_La jeune femme ne releva toujours pas la tête et ses sanglots redoublèrent. Elle se mit dans une position fœtale qui augmenta l'inquiétude d'Harry._

_« Qui t'as fait ça, Hermione ?! Chuchota-t-il en donnant de la dureté à sa voix. Qui ?! »_

_Hermione se rapprocha d'Harry qui passa une main dans ses longs cheveux. Il ne voulait pas penser à cela. Il était tellement improbable que ce soit cela mais il devait en être sûr, peut-être son intuition était-elle bonne. Les mots semblèrent se perdre dans sa bouche en même temps que son cœur s'arrêtait._

_« C'est Gregory n'est-ce pas ?! Murmura-t-il. »_

_Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour qu'à l'entente du nom « Gregory », Hermione se rapprochât davantage d'Harry et agrippa d'une main son Tee-shirt de désespoir en continuant de pleurer, le corps affreusement pris de convulsions. Harry rabattit la couverture sur leurs deux corps et serra la jeune femme plus fermement dans ses bras. Ses mains caressèrent ses cheveux et frôlèrent ses bras fins. Il appuya sa bouche contre son front comme pour la rassurer et pour calmer ses propres battements cardiaques. Ses bras laissaient transparaître des veines qui ne cessaient de gonfler et cette nuit-là, Harry dût se faire violence pour ne pas laisser la fureur l'aveugler…_

**Fin FLASH BACK**

Hermione gardait les sourcils froncés, signe d'une certaine agitation, sa bouche était légèrement entr'ouverte et une main était posée sur son ventre. Même si Harry aurait préféré que la jeune femme se retrouve dans ses bras dans d'autres circonstances il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle dans son sommeil. Elle avait l'air si pure et si innocente que poser les yeux sur elle lui procurait un bien fou. Mais lorsque son regard descendait un peu plus bas et qu'il voyait ses quelques traces devenues bleues qui entachaient son corps, il se trouvait dans un état autre. Il se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser exploser sa colère et sa rage. Merlin, comment arrivait-il à se contrôler ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira. Il était bientôt sept heures et son rendez-vous était en retard de dix minutes déjà. Peut-être n'avait-il pas reçu son message ? Mais ses doutes s'évanouirent lorsqu'il vit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir pour laisser passer Ben qui revêtait sa cape de professeur sur ses épaules. Ses joues rouges laissaient supposer qu'il venait de courir pour être à l'heure, même s'il était en retard, et il ne prit même pas la peine de se diriger d'un pas silencieux vers Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que se passe ? Pourquoi m'envoyez-vous un elfe à deux heures du matin ?! S'exclama-t-il assez énervé d'avoir été réveillé pour une « urgence ».

- Chut ! Intima Harry. »

Ben fronça les sourcils et Harry lui fit un signe de tête en désignant son lit où son professeur de DCFM venait de s'arrêter. Hermione remua quelque peu sous l'œil interrogateur du plus âgé avant de retrouver le sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Murmura Ben en s'approchant d'Harry.

- Elle a dormi ici. Répondit Harry sur le même ton.

- Oui ça j'avais bien compris mais pourquoi ?

- Je crois bien que Gregory l'a violenté hier soir… et elle est venue se réfugier auprès de moi. Fit Harry les poings serrés. »

Ben ouvrit de gros yeux écarquillés et fixa pendant un long moment Harry en espérant voir un changement d'expression sur son visage qui laisserait transparaître que c'était une blague. Malheureusement il n'en fut pas ainsi. Le professeur n'avait jamais vu son élève dans un tel état de fureur contenu, son visage se durcissait et lui faisait perdre tous ses traits d'adolescents, il semblait d'un coup avoir au moins dix ans de plus. Ses mains se refermaient avec force sur ses béquilles et malgré le fait qu'il soit quelque peu courbé à force de se tenir dessus, il faisait vraiment peur à voir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit défait et scruta Hermione du regard puis regarda de nouveau Harry.

« Comment cela est-il arrivé ? Demanda-t-il toujours sous le choc.

- Je ne sais pas, elle n'a rien voulu me dire ! Répondit le gryffondor d'une voix dure. Bon sang, si vous l'aviez vu cette nuit ! Elle tremblait littéralement de peur… je ne l'ai jamais vu autant pleurer, c'était incroyable ! Ca ne fait que quelques heures qu'elle dort !

- Comment savez-vous que c'est Gregory ? Insista Ben. Il se peut très bien que ce soit un autre élève qui ait tenté de…

- Je l'ai senti, ok ?! Elle n'a pas eu besoin de me le dire pour que je le sache ! S'énerva Harry. Il a juste fallu que je prononce ce nom maudit pour qu'elle se mette à trembler avec encore plus de violence si cela était encore possible.

- Harry…

- Ecoutez ! Interrompit le jeune homme. Si je n'étais pas sûr de moi, je n'aurais pas fait appel à vous et dieu seul sait à quel point j'aimerais me tromper… Mais je sais très bien que c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé ?

- J'aimerais que vous restiez auprès d'elle pendant un moment j'ai quelque chose à faire. »

La détermination qui se lisait sur le visage d'Harry inquiéta Ben qui se mit à hocher la tête négativement.

« Non, non ! Refusa-t-il. Vous n'irez absolument nulle part !

- Vous ne m'empêcherez pas de faire ce que j'ai à faire, professeur !

- Vous êtes encore blessé, Harry ! Si Hermione se réveille et qu'elle ne vous voie pas à ses côtés elle va s'inquiéter, je pense qu'elle a eu assez d'émotions ! »

Harry ne l'écouta pas et ouvrit sa commode pour prendre sa baguette magique qu'il mit dans la poche arrière de son jean.

« Je suis votre professeur, Harry et je pourrais vous enlever des points pour défier mon autorité…

- Et moi je vais être père, professeur. Coupa de nouveau le jeune homme en ne perdant pas la face. Il est de mon devoir de protéger ma famille ! Si je ne suis pas capable de le faire maintenant, je ne serai pas capable de le faire plus tard lorsque ma fille sera là ! Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ça?! »

Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard même si Ben savait déjà que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance. Son élève semblait déjà si déterminé qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre de sa décision… ou bien peut-être ne le voulait-il pas vraiment ? Harry se mit alors à marcher en direction de la sortie à l'aide de ses béquilles. La douleur de sa blessure était toujours présente mais peu lui importait, il devait y aller maintenant, avant que l'infirmière ne passe faire le tour des lits et qu'elle ne l'intercepte. Ben lui lança un regard désespéré avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le lit et de veiller sur son élève. Au fond de lui, il aurait aimé avoir le courage d'Harry. Ce courage qui lui avait manqué lorsque sa petite amie lui avait annoncé sa grossesse. Harry était peut-être jeune, mais il assumait pleinement son rôle, ce que lui n'avait pas su faire. Il repoussa quelques mèches bouclées du visage d'Hermione qui n'avait toujours pas émergé de son sommeil et soupira. Il connaissait Harry et il savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas prêt à commettre une bêtise, son cœur était beaucoup trop doux pour cela… du moins l'espérait-il.

* * *

Son réveil sonna à 7 :00 am précise, mais ce ne fut pas pour autant que le jeune homme se leva. Chez lui aussi quelques rayons de soleil filtraient à travers le fin rideau de lin, et il se retourna sur son lit en plaquant sa tête contre l'oreiller pour éviter la lumière rouge dans ses yeux bien que fermés. Le réveil continua à sonner en répandant un son affreusement assourdissant qui commençait déjà à le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Gregory tendit alors sa main sur sa table de chevet, attrapa le petit objet qui faisait tant de bruit et le lança à travers la chambre. Plus rien. Plus aucun bruit. Gregory soupira en écoutant enfin le silence.

La nuit avait été plutôt courte pour lui, étant donné qu'il avait attendu le retour d'Hermione jusqu'à une heure tardive et s'était endormit en ne la voyant pas revenir. Il n'avait pas assez dormi pour être prêt à affronter une nouvelle et longue semaine de cours. Sa tête le lançait dû à la forte quantité d'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Cependant, le poufsouffle trouva la force de se lever de son lit afin de prendre une bonne douche qui ferait très vite de le réveiller. En sortant de la chambre, il passa à côté du réveil, qui semblait être cassé, sans y prêter la moindre attention.

La salle commune était vide. Gregory vit la chambre de la jeune femme fermée et s'en alla l'ouvrir en espérant la trouver encore endormie. Mais il tomba sur un malheureux lit vide et fait, signe qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de la nuit. Il plaqua son front contre la porte en soupirant. Que lui avait-il pris ? Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'il perde le contrôle de lui-même ?

Il se secoua la tête et sortit de la chambre en refermant la porte. Il se dirigea vers la petite cuisine afin de se préparer un thé pour apaiser son mal de tête. En passant devant le miroir, il se rendit compte qu'il s'était couché dans les mêmes vêtements que la veille et se trouva soudainement pathétique. Il n'eut pas le temps de se contempler davantage qu'il entendit trois coups frappés à sa porte. Il fronça les sourcils en se demandant qui pouvait bien débarquer à cette heure précise dans la salle commune. Il eut l'espoir pendant un moment que ce serait Hermione avant de se rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de toquer pour entrer. Les coups se firent plus insistants et il se résigna à aller ouvrir.

« C'est bon j'arrive ! S'exclama-t-il en se dirigeant vers le portrait. »

Aussitôt eût-il poussé le portrait qu'une force le propulsa jusqu'au bout de la salle commune. Il cogna la table de la cuisine qui se renversa sous le choc et manqua de se briser. Harry entra dans la pièce la baguette pointée vers le poufsouffle qui se relevait sonné.

« Lève-toi ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix dure. »

Gregory défroissa ses vêtements et se releva chancelant sur ses deux jambes. Harry était à l'autre bout de la pièce, tenant sur une béquille, le visage défiguré par la colère, la baguette tendue vers lui, déterminé.

« On peut dire que c'est assez lâche de ta part de prendre par surprise un sorcier désarmé. Fit Gregory d'un ton ironique en tentant de se rapprocher.

- Si tu t'approches encore ne serait-ce que d'un millimètre, je te jure que je te tue Gregory ! Menaça Harry ».

Gregory Jefferson n'avait jamais eu peur d'Harry, mais à cet instant précis, il sut que le jeune homme qu'il avait en face de lui était capable d'appliquer ce qu'il venait de promettre. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et cela était effrayant. Il décida alors de garder le silence afin que le jeune homme en face de lui se mette à parler.

« Tu trouves ça peut-être lâche de ma part de t'attaquer alors que tu es sans défense, fit Harry en réduisant la distance entre eux, mais comment qualifierais-tu celui qui ose lever la main sur une jeune femme vulnérable ?! Comment appellerais-tu ça, hein, Gregory ?! »

Le poufsouffle ouvrit de gros yeux surpris avant de se reprendre et d'enfoncer ses mains dans ses poches, d'un air décontracté.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Nia-t-il ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter la colère d'Harry.

- TU TE MOQUES DE MOI !!! S'écria le gryffondor. C'EST TON NOM QUI EST SORTIT DE LA BOUCHE D'HERMIONE CETTE NUIT !

- Je ne me rappelle de rien… Mentit Gregory d'un ton calme. J'étais saoul et je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qui s'est passé.

- Tu essaies de me faire croire que tu n'étais pas conscient de tes actes ?

- Je n'étais pas _responsable_ de mes actes. Répondit Gregory en voyant les épaules d'Harry s'affaisser.

- Ca fait longtemps que tu mens ? Demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils, la baguette toujours levée. Ca fait longtemps que tu t'es créée ce personnage de jeune homme sympathique alors qu'au fait t'es qu'une vraie ordure ?

- Il serait temps que tu te trouves une petite copine, Potter, parce que je commence à ne plus supporter de te voir tourner autour de ma fiancée. Cracha Gregory enflammé.

- Ta fiancée ? Fit Harry d'un rire jaune. C'est quoi ton but ? La faire souffrir ? On te paie pour te faire passer pour l'homme que tu n'es pas et pour anéantir Hermione ? C'est quoi la prochaine étape : la tuer, peut-être ?

- Tu es très imaginatif…

- Depuis le jour où tu es arrivé dans cette école, j'ai senti que quelque chose n'allait pas chez toi, et crois-moi mon odorat ne m'a jamais trompé. Je sens la manipulation à des kilomètres à la ronde et manque de chance pour toi, tu es trop proche de moi. Hermione a été beaucoup trop naïve et t'a accordé sa confiance sans savoir l'homme que tu étais vraiment mais elle s'en est enfin rendu compte cette nuit. Je ne sais pas quelle sorte de créature tu es pour oser violenter une femme enceinte ! Dit Harry avec dégoût en approchant sa baguette du cou de Gregory. Je me demande ce qui me retient de ne pas t'envoyer un endoloris, juste ici. »

Et pour aligner le geste à la parole, il enfonça sa baguette dans le creux de la gorge de Gregory qui releva la tête en déglutissant. La main d'Harry tremblait de rage et une petite voix au fond de lui, lui interdisait d'aller plus loin.

« Dès le premier jour j'ai pu lire le désir dans ton regard dès qu'il se posait sur elle. Murmura Gregory. Tu l'as toujours voulu mais tu étais trop bête pour savoir comment t'y prendre et à présent tu le regrettes… Tu aimerais que ce soit ton nom qu'Hermione gémisse mais tu n'as pas de chance, c'est le mien qu'elle crie à chaque fois que… »

La baguette du gryffondor s'enfonça un peu plus dans la gorge de Gregory et il ferma les yeux pour balayer la vision d'horreur qui venait à lui. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer Hermione dans les bras de cet individu… c'était tout simplement insupportable.

« Tu as raison sur un point… je n'ai jamais su comment m'y prendre avec Hermione mais je sais dorénavant ce que je dois faire… Tu n'as plus intérêt à t'approcher d'elle.

- Je ne recevrai pas d'ordres de ta part, Potter !

- Tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais d'elle, Jefferson. Répéta Harry d'une voix contrôlée. Ce que tu as fait cette nuit est impardonnable et il ne me suffirait que de quelques mots pour que Dumbledore en soit avertit… »

Gregory voulut protester mais sa bouche resta fermée.

« Plus loin tu te tiendras d'elle, mieux cela sera pour toi, parce que j'ai déjà été capable de me contrôler une fois mais je ne sais pas si je ferais preuve d'autant de bonté la prochaine fois. »

Harry le regarda en espérant voir de la peur sur son visage mais ce dernier restait impassible. Il le regardait avec la même haine et le même dégoût. Il retira alors sa baguette, en soupirant silencieusement de son self control. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas mal assuré, parce qu'il avait laissé une béquille à l'extérieur.

« Ce n'est pas gagné, Potter. J'aime Hermione et je ne la laisserais jamais tomber ! Lança Gregory à son adresse les poings serrés. » Il savait que la situation n'était pas à son avantage.

Harry s'arrêta devant le portrait et sans se retourner, il lui répondit :

« Je ne tarderais pas à découvrir qui tu es vraiment Gregory… pense à redoubler ta couverture parce que je viens d'en voir la première faille… »

* * *

« Fais attention, c'est chaud. Conseilla Ben en apportant du chocolat chaud à la jeune femme qui était assise en tailleur sur le lit.

- Merci. »

Hermione attrapa la tasse en gratifiant son professeur d'un sourire et se mit à tourner la cuillère dans le liquide d'un air distrait. Ben s'assit auprès d'elle, une jambe à l'extérieur et l'autre repliée sur le lit.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

- Je vais bien, mais… tu peux y aller. Répondit Hermione en se tournant vers lui. Tu risquerais d'être en retard pour ton premier cours.

- Ce n'est pas important, mes élèves patienteront devant la salle… je m'inquiète pour toi.

- Harry t'as raconté, n'est-ce pas ? Dit Hermione. »

Le professeur Petterson se mit à rougir, découvert. Il se gratta la tête, gêné, tandis qu'Hermione buvait une petite gorgée de son chocolat. Elle se mit à fixer le mur en face d'elle.

« J'ai honte de lui dire qu'il avait raison et que j'avais tort. Déclara la jeune femme après un moment.

- A quel propos ? Fit Ben en se redressant.

- Au sujet de Gregory. »

Hermione trembla et cela n'était pas dû au froid. Harry l'avait recouvert d'un gilet qui la tenait bien au chaud et la probabilité qu'il y ait un courant d'air dans l'infirmerie était totalement moindre. Elle avait l'impression de revivre chaque instant… La pression qu'il avait exercée sur elle, l'haleine alcoolisée qui avait soufflé sur son visage, son baiser rude et dur, la violence avec laquelle il l'avait allongée sur la table, tout restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle semblait étouffer sous la pression de ses doigts sur sa peau… Elle se secoua la tête et regarda son ami qui était resté là à l'observer.

« Je viens enfin de me rendre compte que je me suis trompée sur toute la ligne avec lui. Commença-t-elle. Je pensais le connaître, je pensais qu'il avait changé, qu'il serait devenu moins violent… Ben fronça les sourcils mais se tût… qu'il tenait réellement à moi… mais visiblement j'avais tout faux. Pourtant au fond de moi, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas mais je mettais tout sur le fait de sa haine envers Harry… j'ai été naïve.

- Que s'est-il passé hier soir ?

- Je suis rentrée après être restée avec Harry. J'admets qu'il était un peu tard et qu'il puisse être énervé de ne pas me voir revenir mais… il avait bu, Ben ! Il m'attendait assis dans le fauteuil, ivre, et n'a pas supporté que je lui dise que j'étais avec Harry ! Il est devenu complètement fou ! S'exclama Hermione en manquant de verser du chocolat sur les draps. Il m'a attrapé par les épaules et… J'ai eu tellement peur !

- Calme-toi Hermione, c'est normal que tu aies eu peur… »

La jeune femme laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son professeur en tentant de calmer ses tremblements. Elle l'avait échappé de justesse. Elle n'imaginait pas ce qui ce serait passé si Gregory était allé au bout de ce qu'il comptait faire. Mais y serait-il vraiment allé ? Etait-ce l'alcool qui l'avait conduit à l'attraper avec force, ou bien venait-il de révéler sa vraie nature ?

Harry entra dans la chambre, grimaçant, le front suant d'avoir dû se traîner en béquilles dans les escaliers et les longs couloirs du château avec en prime une douleur à sa cicatrise qui le lançait de plus en plus.

« Où étiez-vous Mr Potter ?! S'exclama Pomfresh en le voyant arriver. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir de cette infirmerie ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Harry se contenta de lui adresser un léger sourire impertinent et la sorcière leva les yeux au ciel en l'aidant à se diriger vers son lit. Elle en oublia complètement la jeune élève de deuxième année à qui elle venait d'enfoncer un gros morceau de chocolat dans la bouche, mais qui ne pouvait utiliser ses mains bandées…

Hermione sursauta et se leva du lit en voyant le gryffondor arrivé.

« Je croyais qu'il prenait sa douche ? Répliqua-t-elle à l'adresse de Ben.

- Vous auriez pu trouver une meilleure excuse, professeur. Remarqua Harry en s'allongeant, épuisé.

- Tu n'es pas allé le voir ? Demanda Hermione, choquée en apercevant la baguette que le jeune homme tenait dans sa main.

- Aller voir qui ? Répéta Harry agacé.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit que c'était lui ! S'exclama Hermione toute aussi en colère.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas enfin arrêter de le défendre ?! S'énerva Harry. »

La douleur se manifestait encore plus à présent et le fait qu'Hermione cherche à disculper Gregory le rendait encore plus nerveux. Ben et Pomfresh regardèrent l'affrontement, impuissants. Hermione fronçait les sourcils et fixait Harry une main sur la hanche… avant de se jeter sur lui et de le serrer fort dans ses bras ce qui ne sembla pas surprendre Harry qui l'enserra d'un bras. Les deux spectateurs furent surpris de l'attitude aussi changeante de la jeune femme.

« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée… Murmura Hermione dans le torse d'Harry. »

Le jeune homme savait pertinemment que la fatigue influençait leur comportement et l'humeur lunatique d'Hermione, dû à sa grossesse, la poussait à avoir besoin de tendresse dès qu'elle se mettait en colère. Elle était devenue, pour Harry, tout aussi imprévisible que prévisible. Il lui fit un baiser sur le front et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompt...

Après cette matinée, les derniers jours du mois de mai s'étaient déroulés dans une agitation certaine à Poudlard. L'arrivée du mois de Juin n'avait pas réjoui tout le monde car cela était synonyme d'_examens_ pour certains, et de _fin d'année _pour d'autres. De plus la masse de travail s'accumulait pour les plus mal organisés et les intenses révisions débutaient pour ceux qui avaient travaillé durement tout au long de l'année. La bibliothèque de Poudlard ne désemplissait pas, si bien qu'il avait fallu y ajouter des tables et des chaises afin d'accueillir plus d'élèves.

Le mois de Juin annonçait aussi la finale de Quidditch et les deux équipes qui devaient s'affronter, s'entraînaient férocement pour battre l'adversaire. Dans le cas d'Harry et de Gregory c'était plutôt _vaincre_ l'adversaire. Même sous la pluie, les deux équipes n'hésitaient pas à faire plusieurs fois le tour du terrain ou à faire des pompes pour ne pas perdre le rythme. Le professeur McGonagall encourageait l'équipe des gryffondors mais elle restait vigilante quant à leurs santés. Elle ne voulait pas qu'un de ses élèves se blesse ou tombe malade à cause d'une compétition.

Les relations entre Gregory et Hermione ne s'étaient pas arrangées malgré toutes les tentatives de Gregory. La jeune femme refusait de lui parler et de le laisser s'approcher d'elle. Bien qu'elle veuille l'ignorer et l'oublier, cela n'était pas facile, car elle le croisait tous les jours dans leur Salle Commune, dans les couloirs, ou encore dans la Grande Salle. Au début, il avait tout tenté pour lui parler, pour provoquer la confrontation. Mais elle ne pouvait plus supporter sa présence à ses côtés. Il l'étouffait.

Alors la seule solution qu'elle avait trouvée était de planifier leurs horaires de sorte qu'ils ne se croisent plus. Lorsqu'il rentrait, elle dormait déjà, lorsqu'il se levait elle était soit déjà partie, soit elle dormait encore. Elle devait se réfugier dans la masse de travail pour oublier, et accomplir complètement son rôle de Préfète-en-Chef. La Grande Salle n'était devenue qu'un point de passage pour saluer ses amis avant de filer comme un éclair. Elle le sentait poser son regard sur elle à chaque fois qu'elle y était et la sensation de peur qui l'envahissait était trop forte pour qu'elle puisse y rester plus longtemps.

Harry, lui, ne lui avait plus reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé en sachant pertinemment dans quel état cela pourrait la mettre mais aussi parce qu'il savait que cela ferait remonter en lui une colère bien enfouie, qu'il souhaitait faire remonter au bon moment. Le gryffondor suivait du coin de l'œil le poufsouffle ainsi que quelques uns de ses amis. C'était devenu un de ses objectifs premier et cela, Hermione ne le savait pas et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache. La jeune femme cherchait à oublier, et lui aussi… mais pas avant de savoir qui était Gregory Jefferson.

A cette heure de la nuit, tout Poudlard dormait. Les professeurs venaient juste de se coucher pour se réveiller encore une fois à l'aube tandis que tous les élèves profitaient du confort de leurs lits depuis quelques heures déjà. Les elfes, eux, s'activaient à nettoyer le château qui était salit par des élèves qui n'avaient, de toute évidence, pas la notion de propreté. Les couloirs étaient sombres et déserts, et c'était de là que revenait Gregory Jefferson, après avoir passé plus de deux heures à roder au sein de l'école afin d'attraper des élèves qui auraient délibérément manqué le couvre-feu.

Il avait passé une journée des plus éreintantes de par son entraînement de Quidditch pour la finale qui aurait lieu dans un peu moins de deux semaines, le Vendredi 12 Juin. Et le soir venu, il s'était rendu compte que c'était à son tour de faire les rondes autour de Poudlard. Il était un peu plus d'une heure du matin lorsqu'il arriva dans sa salle commune, plongée dans l'obscurité. L'obscurité, il aimait. Il aimait être dans le noir afin de laisser ses pensées errer, réfléchir à ses actions passées, et se reposer sans avoir la sensation d'être dérangé. Le noir savait apaiser ses colères les plus noires. Quel étrange paradoxe…

Il s'avança jusqu'à la petite cuisine, d'une manière habile malgré l'absence de lumière, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, tel un fantôme. Il se servit silencieusement un verre d'eau qu'il but d'un trait avant de manger le sandwich que les elfes lui avaient laissé. Bien que l'heure soit quelque peu tardive pour manger, Gregory avait l'habitude de manger un sandwich au thon et à la mayonnaise après ses rondes. Ce n'était pas très sain mais il avait un estomac assez large et par conséquence une faim conséquente. Mais le Quidditch lui permettait de garder la ligne autant que pour Harry. Gregory voyait bien le jeune homme engloutir des assiettes de nourriture sans jamais prendre un gramme. Une fois le sandwich terminé, il mit l'assiette dans l'évier et se lava les mains. Il tata sa poche afin de sentir sa baguette magique et son regard fut attiré par la faible luminosité qui venait de la chambre d'Hermione. La porte était fermée comme tous les soirs et Gregory se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux. Il respira durement en tentant de se contrôler.

Une barrière s'était installée entre lui et la jeune femme depuis sa perte de contrôle, il y a plus de deux semaines, dans cette même pièce. Hermione refusait de lui adresser la parole et il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour cela. La seule fois où elle lui avait concédé quelques mots c'était trois jours après. Après l'avoir effleurée sans faire exprès elle lui avait murmuré :

_« Tu devrais éviter de me toucher ou encore de t'approcher de moi ! »_

Depuis, plus rien. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête pour agir de la sorte. Il n'avait plus été violent depuis la veille de son départ à StudyHard et le voilà qui perdait tout sang-froid après avoir bu. Il devait alors payer les conséquences de ses actes. Voilà deux semaines qu'il n'avait pu toucher la jeune femme et son contact lui manquait atrocement. Poussé par l'envie, il murmura un sort qui déverrouilla la porte et entra alors dans sa chambre, sans marcher sur la pointe des pieds ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être silencieux.

La chambre de la préfète était faiblement éclairée car Hermione n'aimait pas dormir dans le noir à son inverse. Un délicieux parfum de vanille fendait la pièce. Son odeur. Il se tourna vers le lit de la gryffondor, qui reposait sous des draps de lin rouges et or. Elle dormait sur le côté, une main sous la tête et l'autre reposant sagement sur son ventre rond. Elle semblait dormir profondément et son visage était paisible, presque serein. Gregory vint s'asseoir sur le lit, près d'elle, et l'observa un moment dormir. Il aurait pu rester des heures à la regarder mais il ne pouvait pas. La jeune femme ne devait pas s'apercevoir de sa présence. Il effleura sa joue du bout des doigts, tout tremblant. Il se pencha vers elle afin de respirer son parfum et il se sentit tout en extase. Cette jeune femme le rendait complètement fou. La savoir aussi proche de lui mais si inaccessible le dépitait. Il résistait contre l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« Pardonne-moi, Hermione… » Murmura-t-il.

Sa voix se déposa comme un souffle sur le visage de la jeune sorcière qui remua légèrement sous ses draps et Gregory se figea. Il retint sa respiration avant de souffler une fois qu'elle eut retrouvé son air innocent. Préoccupé alors par le fait de ne pas la réveiller, Gregory sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds et entreprit de verrouiller la porte. Il regagna alors sa chambre, le pas plus lourd en l'éclairant d'un geste de la main. La pièce ressemblait en tout point à celle d'Hermione excepté la couleur – jaune et noir pour Gregory – et le fait qu'elle soit moins personnalisée et féminisée. Il posa sa cape sur la chaise de son bureau et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit en soupirant. Pas moins de quelques secondes après, de petits coups frappés à sa fenêtre se firent entendre.

« Bon sang ! » S'exclama Gregory à voix basse.

Il se leva durement de son lit, traînant les pieds car il n'avait plus qu'une chose en tête : dormir. Un petit hibou noir corbeau voletait autour du balcon, une lettre accrochée à ses pattes. Gregory ouvrit la fenêtre et attrapa d'un geste rageur l'hibou en sachant pertinemment qui était le destinataire de ce courrier nocturne. Pour se venger, le petit oiseau tenta de lui mordre les doigts mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire puisque le poufsouffle arracha la lettre et lança le petit hibou en prenant soin de refermer la fenêtre.

* * *

Le lendemain matin fut le premier jour du mois de Juin qui avait débuté comme tous les autres jours de la semaine : le temps était au rendez-vous, comme à son habitude depuis quelques semaines déjà, les élèves descendaient prendre leurs petit déjeuner à 7 :00 am dans la Grande Salle ce qui leur permettait d'affronter une nouvelle journée de cours.

En revanche, pour certaines personnes, l'emploi du temps s'était vu modifié en raison d'entraînement de Quidditch. L'équipe de Gryffondor s'était levée aux aurores afin de descendre sur le terrain, fait pour l'occasion, afin de s'entraîner durement pour la finale qui avait lieu dans quatorze jours. Le match opposerait les gryffondors aux poufsouffles et pour Harry il était impératif qu'il remporte une dernière fois la coupe avant de quitter Poudlard. D'autant plus qu'il partirait de ce château heureux d'avoir pu battre et humilier son adversaire, Gregory Jefferson.

Il s'était remis assez rapidement de son attaque, et après cinq jours passés à l'infirmerie, il avait été capable de reprendre une activité sportive, ce qu'il avait fait sans tarder. Depuis, il passait ses temps libres à élaborer une stratégie d'attaque très minutieuse, et de défense pour _vaincre _l'équipe des Poufsouffles. Il repassait dans sa tête tous les matchs joués contre eux, et analysait les points forts et les points faibles des jaunes et noirs, ce qui n'était pas une tâche facile. Mais aidé de son équipe, il réussissait à les définir et attendait avec impatience le match du Vendredi 12 Juin.

Profitant ainsi du soleil, de la bonne qualité de l'air, et de la température qui frôlait les 20°C à huit heures à peine, il avait gentiment invité son équipe à s'entraîner sur le terrain avant de démarrer la journée. Après s'être donc échauffée au sol, l'équipe entamait une série d'échauffements en l'air avec pour objectif d'être le plus réceptif possible. Ginny et Cherie s'amusaient comme des petites folles à s'envoyer des balles et à les réceptionner tandis que Ron semblait profondément concentré à parer les tirs des quatre autres.

« Jennifer, sois plus précise sur ta trajectoire ! Conseilla Harry en regardant la jeune de 4ème année s'entraîner. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais il put noter une amélioration de sa part. Il était plutôt fier de son équipe parce qu'à vrai dire il savait qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance pour le dernier match de l'année. Les entraînements se passaient bien et ils faisaient chaque fois un peu plus d'exploits durant les matchs. Mais il y avait toujours cette petite boule qui se formait au creux de son ventre lorsqu'il y pensait.

Après une heure et demie d'entraînement, lorsqu'Harry jugea qu'il était temps d'arrêter il siffla afin de réunir son équipe et de leur insuffler quelques mots comme à chaque fin de séance. Ron arriva, transpirant sous son T-shirt tout comme Harry, Dean et Seamus, en revanche les filles bien qu'essoufflées dégoulinaient moins de sueur.

« Vous avez été vraiment très performants ce matin. Dit Harry en les fixant un à un chacun leur tour, car il prenait son rôle vraiment très au sérieux. Nous avons amélioré nos tirs mais nous devons encore réussir à en maîtriser la puissance. Dans deux jours, nous reprendrons l'entraînement. Mais il est temps d'aller se préparer pour aller en cours et de manger. Merci. »

Les balais foncèrent vers le sol, en parfaite harmonie, et ils y atterrirent avec douceur. En bas des gradins attentaient Lavande et Pavarti toutes excitées, prêtes à encourager leur petit copain respectif, Seamus et Dean. Ces derniers les accueillirent dans un baiser, avant qu'elles ne s'écartent pour les conseiller d'aller prendre une douche. Ginny, Cherie et Jennifer restèrent un moment sur la pelouse à s'étirer et Harry s'éloigna pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, une serviette posée sur son épaule.

« Tu penses qu'on sera prêt pour Vendredi ? Demanda Ron en s'approchant.

- J'espère que nous le serons ! Fit Harry après une longue gorgée. Il nous reste encore onze jours pour nous perfectionner… Tu deviens excellent !

- Merci… Sourit Ron en lui faisant une tape amicale sur le dos. Tiens il y a quelqu'un pour toi. »

Harry se retourna et vit une silhouette féminine arrivée vers lui et il se maudit en s'apercevant qu'il transpirait de partout et il regrettait qu'elle ne soit pas venue plus tard, une fois qu'il fût propre. Mais il déchanta bien vite lorsqu'il vit la colère sur le visage d'Hermione. Il tenta quand même de sourire mais la jeune femme, lui lança un journal sur le torse et un paquet de lettres qu'il rattrapa de justesse.

« Je ne sais pas comment tu vas faire, commença-t-elle d'une voix menaçante, je ne sais pas par quelle magie tu y arriveras, mais je veux que tu règles ça le plus vite possible ! Fais jouer tes relations, envoie-leur des beuglantes, tout ce que tu voudras pourvu que je n'en reçoive plus ! Oh ! Bonjour Ron ! Ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire. »

Hermione lança un regard noir à Harry et s'engouffra à travers le long couloir qui menait aux vestiaires et disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Les autres gryffondors avaient regardé la scène les yeux grands ouverts.

« Waouh ! S'exclama Dean en riant. Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Ce doit être les hormones, répondit Ron d'un ton de connaisseur. Ma mère était souvent comme ça lorsqu'elle était enceinte de Ginny.

- A ta place, grand frère, j'éviterais de le dire devant Hermione, ça risquerait encore plus de l'énerver.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Lavande, intéressée en regardant le paquet de lettres qu'Harry avait pu rattraper et le journal qu'il tenait. »

Harry encore sous le choc du passage éclair d'Hermione posa les nombreuses lettres sur les gradins et attrapa le journal. Il reconnut l'exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers et son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit sa photo ainsi que celle d'Hermione en première page. Il n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître le restaurant dans lequel ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard quelques semaines plus tôt. Cela semblait être une photo prise de l'extérieur puisqu'on les voyait tout deux de profil, au travers de la vitrine, en pleine discussion. Il jura alors contre Rita Skeeter qui était passée à l'action. Hermione et lui avaient vu les jours défilés et avaient eu bon espoir que la journaliste ait finalement abandonné de publier un article sur eux. Il se reporta à la page 10 comme l'indiquait le sous-titre et lut l'article à haute voix, ses camarades s'étant rapprochés pour écouter :

_**« **__**Grossesse surprise à Poudlard »**_

_« Cela faisait plus de cent ans que le collège Poudlard n'avait pas accueilli en ses murs une élève enceinte, après la naissance de Rilfud Otawhay en 1892. La jeune élève, Hermione Granger, âgée seulement de dix-sept ans a ainsi crée la surprise en dévoilant sa grossesse à ses camarades quelques semaines plus tôt._

_Considérée comme la meilleure élève de sa promotion par l'ensemble de ses professeurs, cette jeune femme, qui a aussi, rappelons-nous, aidé à vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui il y a près de deux ans aux côtés d'Harry Potter, n'avait jamais manifesté son désir de fonder une famille alors que quelques uns de ses camarades la surnommait « Le rat de la Bibliothèque. »_

_Mais seulement, voilà, Hermione Granger a grandi et ces photos __**(voir ci-contre) **__témoignent de la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle est devenue, se faisant même classer selon les sondages du magazine __Sorcière Hebdo__ à la sixième place des adolescentes les plus attirantes du Royaume-Uni. Très vite quelques questions se posent : cette grossesse était-elle désirée ou accidentelle ?_

_Notre reporter a rencontré le père de l'actuel compagnon d'Hermione Granger, Gregory Jefferson, qui nous a accordé quelques mots : « Cela fait à présent deux ans que mon fils connaît Miss Granger et leur relation est si passionnée que cela ne m'a pas étonné qu'il m'annonce sa future paternité. Cela était peut-être un peu trop prématuré mais nous attendons tous avec impatience la venue du bébé. » Nous a confirmé Peter Jefferson, le __Directeur Général au département des Rencontres Internationales Sportives._

_Cependant, il y a quelques semaines, la Gazette a surpris la belle jeune femme en train de partager un déjeuner, en tête à tête, accompagné du célèbre Harry Potter dont le nom n'est plus à refaire et déjà quelques rumeurs naissent sur la nature de leur relation et sur la paternité de l'enfant. Il est évident que si ces rumeurs se trouvent fondées, Hermione Granger fera de nombreuses jalouses. __Nous ignorons encore le sexe de cet enfant à venir et les paris sont déjà ouverts. Néanmoins la naissance semble prévue pour le début de l'automne et la Gazette espère avoir très prochainement des nouvelles sur cette future famille… »_

« Elody Wash, lui demande de lui accorder une interview. Fit Pavarti en lisant un des courriers reçus d'Hermione. C'est de Sorcière Hebdo ! Moi qui aie toujours rêvé de donner une interview à ce magazine, c'est vraiment pas juste !

- Pas étonnant qu'elle soit furax. Fit Ron en regardant le petit tas de parchemins. J'ai l'impression que c'est le même scénario que lors de notre quatrième année… »

Harry soupira et balança le journal, loin de lui. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et posa une main sur sa hanche. C'était exactement ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver. Lorsque Rita Skeeter avait fait naître la rumeur selon laquelle lui et Hermione sortaient ensemble, son amie avait reçu de nombreuses lettres de menaces de la part de ses fans et avait plutôt mal vécu le fait d'être détestée par une bonne partie de la gente féminine. Mais à présent qu'elle était enceinte, il ne voulait pas l'exposer de nouveau à cet épisode.

« Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je peux faire. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur un banc. Je n'ai pas le pouvoir de faire changer les choses ! Des milliers de personnes ont déjà dû lire ce torchon !

- En tout cas c'est Gregory qui ne doit pas être content de voir sa paternité être remise en cause… Fit Cherie en feuilletant la Gazette qu'elle avait ramassée, pour voir les photos.

- Ce doit être horrible d'entendre qu'on n'est peut-être pas le père de l'enfant de la femme qu'on aime. Le pauvre ! S'attendrit Pavarti. J'aurais presque pitié de lui.

- Il doit être vert de rage ! Quelle idée…

- C'est mon enfant, ok ! S'exclama Harry énervé ce qui eut pour effet de faire taire ses camarades. Hermione est enceinte de mon bébé, ce n'est pas Gregory le père ! Ca vous va ? Alors arrêtez de le plaindre ! »

Ron regarda son ami se prendre la tête dans les mains en rugissant pendant que les autres restaient consternés par l'aveu. Il fallait dire qu'il était encore le seul à savoir la vérité enfin… jusqu'à maintenant. Cherie avait lentement redressé la tête pour regarder Harry, figée, Pavarti était littéralement scotchée, Ginny avait écarquillé les yeux comme elle le faisait toujours lorsqu'elle était surprise, Lavande affichait un léger sourire, Jennifer se mordait les lèvres et se sentit tout d'un coup pas à sa place et Dean et Seamus se retenaient de laisser exploser un « ouh ».

« Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Demanda Ginny.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je mentirais là-dessus ? Répliqua Harry les yeux brillants.

- Pourquoi Hermione ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?! Je suis censée être sa meilleure amie ! Tu le savais toi ? Ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Ron.

- Oui, mais j'avais promis de ne rien dire.

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Expliqua Harry. Ecoutez, il ne faut vraiment pas que cela sorte d'ici, Hermione risquerait de me tuer pour ce que je viens de faire. Nous avions prévu de vous l'annoncer au moment venu…

- Ca veut dire que vous êtes ensemble ? Demanda Pavarti qui ne comprenait pas.

- Non…

- Pendant tout ce temps elle trompait Gregory avec toi, alors ?

- Non, ce n'est pas ça ! C'est compliqué mais Hermione et moi n'avons jamais été ensemble et elle n'a jamais trompé Gregory !

- J'arrive pas à croire que tu seras le premier à être père ! Déclara Seamus en applaudissant. Félicitations Harry ! »

Il alla prendre son compagnon de chambre dans ses bras et tous les autres vinrent se joindre à lui pour le féliciter. Seule Ginny resta en retrait, les bras croisés, vexée de ne pas avoir su plus tôt la vérité.

* * *

« Vous désirez quelque chose, peut-être ? Demanda Hermione en arquant un sourcil. »

La jeune femme venait de rentrer dans la bibliothèque qui était littéralement bondée d'élèves. Aussitôt que la porte s'était ouverte sur elle les regards des élèves avaient dévié de leurs livres pour la fixer. Elle savait que l'article qui venait d'être publiée y était pour quelque chose et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. Elle détestait que les regards se tournent vers elle. Déjà elle avait acquis une certaine notoriété pour avoir aidé à vaincre Lord Voldemort deux ans auparavant et depuis il n'était pas rare qu'on l'arrête dans la rue pour la féliciter. Mais, cette notoriété n'équivalait en rien celle d'Harry. A présent, elle avait peur que le fait que les gens se demandent si le bébé qu'elle portait était celui de leur Sauveur, le Survivant, allait la propulser au devant de la scène.

Le ton sur lequel elle s'adressa aux élèves présents, les fit trembler et chacun retourna à la lecture de son ouvrage. Elle laissa alors la porte se refermer derrière elle, et se dirigea instantanément vers le secteur des livres d'Arithmancie. Elle avait un devoir à rendre et avait besoin d'un livre pour avancer. Elle fouilla quelque peu dans la masse immense d'ouvrages et finit par trouver ce qu'elle recherchait.

Elle observa le bouquin, un instant et fut tentée d'entamer la lecture lorsqu'elle entendit une respiration saccadée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? Appela-t-elle. »

Aucune réponse. Elle s'avança alors davantage dans le fond de la bibliothèque, là où se trouvait les livres de Métamorphoses de 7ème année, et son cœur se mit à accélérer lorsqu'elle entendit la respiration se faire plus proche.

« Qui est là ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Des livres tombèrent avec fracas sur le sol et Hermione se retourna en sursautant. Elle plaqua une main sur son cœur et sourit lorsqu'elle vit que ce n'était que des livres.

« Je deviens sans doute folle. Fit-elle en allant s'accroupir pour ramasser les livres. »

Alors qu'elle était en train de réunir les bouquins, une ombre s'avança derrière elle d'un pas lent. Elle se releva non sans un gémissement et se mit à ranger les livres sur l'étagère. Elle sentit un bras se loger autour de son ventre et avant qu'elle ne puisse émettre le moindre cri, une main vint se plaquer sur sa bouche. Les quelques ouvrages qu'il lui restait tombèrent de nouveau sur le sol et Hermione se mit à se débattre ardemment. La poigne se faisait forte et la personne grimaçait contre l'élan d'agressivité de la gryffondor.

« Je veux bien relâcher la pression, mais promettez-moi que vous ne crierez pas. Murmura la voix. »

Ce son. Cette voix… elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Elle hocha alors la tête lentement.

« Bien… »

L'homme relâcha quelque peu la pression, et Hermione n'en attendit pas plus pour se retourner vivement prête à attaquer, mais elle se figea.

« Matthew ?! S'exclama-t-elle.

- Chut ! Fit Matthew en la faisant taire de la main. Vous allez nous faire repérer.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? »

Le mangemort de Keyrath se tenait effectivement en chair et en os face à la jeune femme qui le regardait, surprise. Matthew arborait une barbe de deux jours et ses yeux bleus passèrent en revue le visage d'Hermione. Il sembla sourire un instant mais son visage se rembrunit et prit une teinte sérieuse.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi, lui dit-il dans un murmure mais écoutez-moi bien.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione, attentive.

- Il y a des personnes… des personnes… qui vous veulent du mal. Il faut que… il faut que, balbutia-t-il en tentant de choisir ses mots, il faut que vous vous méfiez de certaines personnes.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Le cœur d'Hermione battait aussi vite qu'il était capable de battre, effrayée. La précipitation avec laquelle Matthew s'exprimait faisait accroître sa peur.

« Je risque ma vie en vous disant tout ça, mais on cherche à vous atteindre par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'important pour vous…

- Qui ? Demanda la jeune femme. Qui, Matthew ? »

Matthew esquissa un léger sourire triste et Hermione le regarda tremblante. Elle savait très bien qu'il n'en dirait pas plus, toujours aussi mystérieux, bien qu'elle espère au fond d'elle qu'il lui donnerait un nom. Le mangemort posa une main sur sa joue douce et murmura :

« Vous m'avez manquée Miss Granger, prenez soin de vous. »

Hermione ferma les yeux le temps d'un instant. Le temps de contrôler ses émotions, de prendre conscience que l'homme qui l'avait aidé durant sa captivité était de nouveau là… mais lorsqu'elle les ouvrit il n'y avait plus personne.

« Matthew ! Matthew ! Appela-t-elle en tournant frénétiquement la tête.

- Qui appelles-tu aussi désespérément ? Demanda Gregory en surgissant de nulle part. »

Pour la seconde fois, en moins de cinq minutes Hermione sursauta. Gregory s'avança vers la jeune femme, le front plissé et regardait autour de lui à la recherche du dénommé Matthew.

« Je n'appelais personne. Répondit Hermione en se baissant pour rabaisser les livres.

- A qui étais-tu en train de parler, alors ?

- Je ne parlais à personne.

- J'ai entendu ta voix… Fit-il en s'avançant.

- Si tu t'avances encore, je crie. Prévint Hermione en s'arrêtant dans son action pour le regarder en biais. Et je te jure que j'en suis capable. »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta malgré lui et soupira. Elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui et elle était si inaccessible. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il attendait de pouvoir être aussi proche d'elle, excepté lorsqu'elle dormait, et il ne pouvait laisser passer cette chance.

« Je veux juste que tu m'accordes cinq minutes, Hermione, pas une de plus je te le promets.

- Je ne veux pas te parler, Gregory, est-ce que tu comprends ? Fit la jeune femme en se tournant vers lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. »

C'était la première fois depuis leur dispute qu'elle plongeait son regard dans le sien et Gregory fut peiné de voir autant de colère dans son regard.

« Je pense que tu devrais écouter ce que t'as dit Harry… Ne t'approches plus de moi, Gregory. »

Le jeune homme serra les poings au souvenir de la matinée où Harry avait débarqué dans sa salle commune.

Hermione passa à côté de lui, afin de sortir de ce coin sombre. Elle essayait de masquer les tremblements de son corps en paraissant ferme.

« C'est tout de même incroyable ! S'exclama Hermione en se retournant vers lui. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! »

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle se retenait mais à présent elle ne pouvait plus contenir sa rage. Il fallait qu'elle l'entende s'expliquer et qu'elle puisse très clairement lui dire ce qu'elle pense. Gregory, qui s'attendait à ce qu'elle parte se retourna et vit le fait qu'elle reste comme une lueur d'espoir. Une lueur d'espoir pour leur couple.

« Je n'étais pas moi-même ce soir-là. S'expliqua-t-il désespéré. J'avais bu et j'étais déjà furieux. Je ne t'avais pas vu de toute la journée et je voulais profiter de ta présence mais tu as préféré celle de Potter. Je me suis sentit comme abandonné !

- Est-ce que tu te souviens que deux jours plus tôt il avait failli perdre la vie ?! Harry est mon ami et il avait besoin d'aide, je devais être là pour lui ! Il l'a souvent été pour moi aussi !

- Ces derniers temps, Hermione, ces derniers temps seulement! Corrigea Gregory d'un ton sec. Pendant deux ans c'est moi qui aie été à tes côtés lorsque cet imbécile t'insultait !

- Permets-moi de te dire que tu n'as pas tous les jours été un ange, toi non plus ! Dit Hermione avec rage. Tu as passé tout ce début d'année à me violer, à me torturer et à m'insulter comme si je n'étais qu'une moins que rien !

- Je… Commença le poufsouffle.

- Laisse-moi finir ! Coupa Hermione en se rapprochant les yeux brillants de colère. Je me suis sentie sale, j'avais honte de mon corps, honte de ce que j'étais devenue, et crois-moi à plusieurs reprises j'ai pensé à mettre fin à mes jours à cause de ce que _TU_ me faisais subir. »

Des larmes firent leur apparition dans les coins des yeux de la jeune femme. Gregory tenta alors une approche en s'approchant d'elle mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste.

« Je ne suis plus cet homme, Hermione, crois-moi, s'il te plaît…

- As-tu vraiment changé, Gregory ? Demanda Hermione en le fixant. Tu es partit du jour au lendemain et puis soudain tu décides de revenir parce que tu te rends compte que tu m'aimes. J'y ai cru mais à présent je me pose des questions… Tout était si bien préparé ! Fit Hermione en levant les bras au ciel. Une rose, une robe, tout pour me faire couler et il ne manquait plus qu'une bague de fiançailles ! Et en fin de compte tu as eu ce que tu désirais : je suis de nouveau tombée entre tes bras ! Je t'ai même offert mon corps Gregory ! Ce corps dont tu avais abusé, que tu avais souillé, tu pouvais à présent en profiter pleinement avec _MON_ consentement. Je t'ai tout dit, je t'ai toujours dit la vérité, mais y'a-t-il une chose de vrai que toi tu aies pu me dire ? Tu n'as jamais rien voulu me dire à propos de ta famille, puis j'apprends l'existence d'un demi-frère que tu ne souhaites pas évoquer ! Penses-tu que c'est ça la vie de couple ? Penses-tu que ce soit la vie dont j'ai rêvé ?! Une vie de mensonges et d'illusions ?! Tu m'as fait croire que tu avais changé mais c'était faux… J'étais pleine de doutes que j'essayais de chasser parce que je croyais en tes sentiments mais tu m'as prouvé que j'avais raison de me méfier de toi ! Je peux concevoir le fait que tu sois ivre, Gregory, mais pas ivre au point de vouloir me violer de nouveau. Tu es incapable de te maîtriser, d'avoir un contrôle sur tes propres actions ! Tu te laisses facilement aveuglé par ta possessivité, ta jalousie… Crois-tu que je puisse vivre comme ça ? Est-ce que je mérite de mener cette vie-là ? »

Hermione était essoufflée par sa longue tirade et elle s'empressa d'effacer les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues d'un geste rageur. Elle détourna le regard pour éviter de se mettre à pleurer de nouveau. Gregory en face d'elle, la regardait impuissant, les larmes aux yeux et on voyait bien qu'il se retenait de ne pas pleurer aussi. Si un élève était arrivé à cet instant précis, il aurait eu droit à une triste scène.

« C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été l'homme que tu désirais avoir et j'ai fait beaucoup trop d'erreurs pour que tu puisses être capable de tout me pardonner. Fit Gregory d'une voix douce. Mais Hermione, regarde-moi s'il te plaît… »

Il s'approcha d'elle et la tint par les épaules. Il lui releva le menton et croisa son regard marron nuancé de bleu et posa une main tremblante sur sa joue. Il aurait pu l'embrasser mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas.

« Donne-moi la chance d'être l'homme que tu désires, l'homme qui partagera ta vie pour t'aimer et te chérir. Je n'ai jamais aimé une femme comme je t'aime… Aide-moi à me contrôler, je t'en prie crois en notre avenir… crois en nous… »

C'était cette sincérité qui l'avait eu il y a déjà plusieurs mois de cela. Elle y avait cru, mais elle avait eu tort. Aujourd'hui, c'était la même scène, mais pas les mêmes mots et peut-être que la sincérité de Gregory était encore plus sincère… Mais elle ne voulait pas de cela. Il était beaucoup trop changeant, trop d'excuses, trop possessif, trop jaloux. Elle ferma alors les yeux et pensa à son bébé. Celui qu'elle avait conçut avec Harry, c'était son enfant à lui. Aller avec Gregory signifierait une fois de plus faire passer cette petite fille pour son enfant et elle devrait l'élever avec lui… Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça… Son cœur battait, pris entre deux feux. Gregory avait été là mais avec Harry c'était différent… Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit que le jeune homme n'avait toujours pas bougé.

« Je t'en prie donne-moi une seconde chance… Supplia-t-il d'un ton désespéré. »

Hermione hocha la tête négativement et se défit de son étreinte laissant Gregory saisi. Elle baissa alors les yeux et enleva la petite bague qui trônait sur son annulaire gauche.

« Non Hermione…

- Je ne veux plus d'une histoire avec toi… Coupa-t-elle … Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de moi, que tu me parles ou encore que tu essaies par un quelconque moyen d'entrer en contact avec moi. J'ai beaucoup trop de rage en moi pour continuer à te fréquenter. Peut-être qu'un jour je réussirai à te pardonner et à oublier mais à l'heure actuelle j'en suis incapable. C'est au-dessus de mes forces… Tu as déjà eu une seconde chance et tu l'as manqué, Gregory… C'est finit… et pour de bon cette fois-ci. »

Hermione prit la main de Gregory et posa la bague dans sa paume sans le regarder puis décida de partir pour ne pas que le poufsouffle puisse apercevoir, à nouveau, les larmes dans ses yeux qui menaçaient de couler. Hermione avait du mal à croire à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait mis deux semaines pour trouver le courage de l'affronter. Ce n'était pas évident pour elle de tourner la page après plus d'un an et demi de relation. Il était vrai qu'il y avait eu des moments durs. Il avait été très violent, cruel, mais elle ne devait plus penser à tout ça, sinon elle risquait de se faire du mal toute seule et de sombrer dans la dépression… Il valait mieux que ça finisse ainsi.

Une fois sortie de la bibliothèque, toujours sous le regard intéressé des élèves, elle soupira. Son corps entier était encore tremblant et elle prit son visage entre ses mains pour étouffer un sanglot. Deux bras durs et familiers vinrent entourer sa taille et elle plaça les siens autour du cou d'Harry et inhala son odeur musquée qui avait de doux effets pour l'apaiser.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il dans l'oreille.

- Dis-moi que toi au moins tu es entier avec moi, Harry, que tu ne joues pas un rôle… Murmura Hermione. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et se défit de la sorcière pour la regarder. La jeune femme semblait bouleversée et ses yeux brillaient comme deux pierres précieuses.

« Je ne jouerai jamais un rôle avec toi, Hermione, jamais… Répondit-il. Si je suis là c'est parce que je tiens à toi… je veux dire… tu comptes beaucoup pour moi… »

Hermione le regarda avec un léger sourire et Harry le lui retourna content d'avoir su la réconforter. La jeune femme avait les nerfs fragiles et il devait être là pour elle.

« Il est temps pour nous d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner ! Fit-il d'un ton joyeux pour remettre la jeune femme de bonne humeur. Si nous ne nous dépêchons pas il risque de ne plus y avoir de gâteaux au chocolat… »

Hermione eut son premier rire de la journée. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle se précipitait à la Grande Salle juste pour avoir ces petits gâteaux au chocolat que les elfes savaient si bien préparer. D'un geste naturel, Harry posa sa main sur le creux de ses hanches et les deux adolescents reprirent leur route, dans une marche silencieuse. Hermione avait eut l'effet qu'elle espérait : être réconfortée par Harry et être dans ses bras. Elle voulait juste oublier à quel point la journée avait mal commencé, juste être là… avec lui… Le jeune homme savait l'écouter et ne la jugeait pas. Il avait beaucoup changé. Au départ, c'était lui qui venait se plaindre et qui demandait toujours son avis. Il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir et ne s'intéressait que très peu à sa vie en dehors du fait d'être dans le trio. Mais aujourd'hui, il était plus attentif et prenait en compte ses états d'âmes. Peut-être était-ce dû à sa grossesse, en fin de compte ?

« Je voulais m'excuser pour mon attitude de tout à l'heure, j'ai réagi trop excessivement.

- C'est déjà oublié ! Lui dit-il.

- Je sais très bien que tu n'as pas le pouvoir de faire changer les choses, Harry. Continua-t-elle alors qu'il prenait le chemin pour la Grande Salle. Cet article m'a tellement mise hors de moi, si tu savais !

- Je comprends tout à fait. Acquiesça Harry. J'ai croisé un serdaigle de troisième année, je crois, et il m'a demandé si je sortais avec toi.

- Pourquoi se mêlent-ils de notre vie privée ?! S'indigna-t-elle. Ca ne les regarde même pas !

- C'est uniquement pour l'argent, Hermione. Il y a des gens qui vivent de ça, les potins et toujours plus de potins…

- Mais comment allons-nous répondre à ça Harry ?! C'est vrai que nous allons avoir un bébé, et je pense que ce sera dur de le cacher ! Mais comment expliquer que nous ne sommes pas ensemble… ?

- Chut… Calma Harry en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser. Nous n'avons pas à nous expliquer, pas pour le moment.

- Ils nous traqueront si nous ne faisons rien et cela leur permettra de lancer des rumeurs encore plus ridicules.

- Qu'ils le fassent, on s'en fiche, non ? »

Hermione regarda Harry d'un œil interrogatif.

« Tu devrais essayer de te ménager un peu. Le stress n'est…

- …pas bon pour le bébé, je sais. Finit-elle. »

A peine eurent-ils finit de descendre les escaliers qu'une voix masculine les arrêta.

« Jeunes gens ! Appela la voix. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent et virent une troupe de cinq hommes qui entraient dans le Hall. Un homme se démarquait du groupe par son haut chapeau noir et la canne en bois lisse serti d'or qu'il tenait appuyé contre le sol de la main droite. Il portait une longue cape rouge, ainsi qu'un uniforme typiquement sorcier. Harry lui aurait donné au moins la quarantaine d'année. Deux hommes à ses côtés, portaient chacun un appareil photo et paraissaient quelque peu courbés. Une femme d'âge mûr tenait une plume et un calepin dans les mains et regardait admirative tout autour d'elle. Elle portait un chapeau chic vert, une longue robe de la même couleur, et une cape noire sur les épaules. Le dernier homme avait une carrure plus qu'impressionnante. Il était très grand, était habillé tout de noir, et adoptait un air menaçant sur le visage. Hermione se rapprocha instinctivement d'Harry qui passa une main rassurante autour de sa taille.

L'homme du milieu se mit à avancer, suivi de sa délégation, d'un pas fier vers les deux gryffondors et les toisa du regard. Harry n'apprécia pas cette attitude et mit une main dans sa poche l'air sûr de lui. Il releva le menton et fixa l'homme droit dans les yeux. Hermione, elle, se mit à croiser les bras et releva aussi la tête.

« En quoi pouvons-nous vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Nous cherchons le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Répondit l'homme en regardant alternativement Harry et Hermione.

- Ah oui… Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? Ajouta-t-elle.

- Je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès d'une simple élève. Répliqua-t-il en faisant une moue dédaigneuse. »

Hermione fut piquée au vif dans son orgueil.

« Sauf mon respect, monsieur, mais en tant que Préfète-en-Chef de Poudlard, il est de mon devoir de ne pas envoyer n'importe qui dans le bureau de notre directeur. Dit-elle en tentant de garder son calme. »

Les cinq nouveaux retinrent soudainement leur respiration et Harry fronça davantage les sourcils. Il n'avait pas un bon pressentiment.

« Hermione Granger ? Demanda l'homme.

- C'est bien moi. Dit Hermione d'un ton sec. Et voici mon ami Harry Potter. »

A l'annonce des deux identités, le sorcier abaissa son chapeau et se courba devant Hermione.

« Toutes mes excuses, Miss. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui serra longuement la main. Enchanté de faire enfin votre connaissance Mr. Potter. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous. Pouvez-vous demander à vos journalistes de cesser de prendre des photos ! Lança Harry en recevant des flashs dans les yeux. »

L'homme se tourna et intima d'un geste de la main aux deux photographes de cesser leurs clichés.

« Je me présente, commença-t-il en reportant son attention sur eux, Alfred Surthout, je représente le Ministère de la Magie anglais en tant qu'inspecteur des affaires mystérieuses au Bureau d'Investigation. »

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent tous les deux inquiets. Ils se posaient la même question : pourquoi un membre du ministère venait-il enquêter à Poudlard ?

« Vous enquêtez sur Poudlard ? Demanda Harry tandis qu'Hermione se caressait le ventre, nerveuse.

- En effet ! Il s'est passé des choses assez inhabituelles depuis le mois de Février et le bureau s'interroge sur les méthodes qu'utilise Albus Dumbledore pour protéger ses élèves. Informa Alfred.

- Dumbledore a toujours assuré notre sécurité ! Répondit Hermione énervée qu'on remette en doute les capacités du directeur. »

Harry lui pressa légèrement la taille, ce qui signifiait qu'elle devait se calmer. Geste qui n'échappa pas à l'œil de la journaliste.

« Il y a eu, néanmoins, quelques bavures. Rit Alfred. Comme votre enlèvement Miss Granger… »

Harry et Hermione restèrent interdits devant la violente révélation. Comment le Ministère pouvait-il être au courant de son enlèvement alors que l'ordre avait tout fait pour le garder secret ?

« Mr Surthout ! Appela une voix du haut des escaliers. »

Minerva McGonagall se tenait en haut des marches et leur adressait un sourire crispé.

« Veuillez me suivre. Dit-elle. »

Alfred lui sourit et se mit à monter les marches pour la rejoindre, suivi du reste de sa troupe, sans un regard de plus pour Harry et Hermione.

Cette journée du Lundi 1er Juin, n'était pas une journée comme les autres et nos deux gryffondors allaient très vite le découvrir.

* * *

**Shin. The strange : **Merci pour ta review, je suis désolée que tu aies dû attendre encore longtemps. J'espère que la suite t'a plu, bisous !

**Lise : **C'est vrai qu'en fin de compte Gregory n'était pas très clair comme tu le dis mais comme chaque être humain il garde une part de mystère. Peut-être est-elle trop vaste pour Hermione. Pour le couple Harry/Hermione il va falloir patienter un peu mais je pense que la rupture avec Gregory est une petite brèche pour les deux. Merci et gros bisous !

**Ashtana : **Déjà félicitations pour avoir eu le courage de tout lire, lol ! Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais fait autant ! Je suppose que tu dois être ravie après la lecture de ce chapitre puisque Gregory et Hermione ne sont plus ensemble… mais c'est Hermione qui en a décidé ainsi. Comme elle l'a dit Gregory est imprévisible et je ne sais pas s'il acceptera cette séparation. Donc selon toi, Gregory est amoureux d'Hermione mais c'est un mangemort, ou du moins un complice. C'est une possibilité mais je ne sais pas comment est-ce qu'Hermione aurait pu passer à côté de cela, d'autant plus qu'il serait le demi-frère de Matthew… Tu es très observatrice en tout cas mais il y a d'autres éléments qui t'échappent. Le Harry/Hermione ne devrait plus tarder mais il faut d'abord lui laisser le temps de se remettre de ses émotions. Tous les deux doivent prendre conscience de leurs sentiments et ce n'est pas une chose facile de se redécouvrir. Ils se sont quittés en pleine puberté et ils se retrouvèrent jeune homme et jeune femme… Ahlalala ! Merci énormément pour ta longue review qui m'a laissé stoïque pendant des heures, lol ! Big Kisssssss !

**Lalyh : **Gregory fait peur à tout le monde, le pauvre ! Pour toi aussi c'est lui qui a attaqué Ben. On verra bien, mais pour quelle raison aurait-il fait ça ? Patience pour nos deux tourtereaux, le chemin est long… plus si long que ça mais bon ! Merci miss et gros bisous !

**Gabiie-lover : **Lol ! Merci pour ta review ! Tu es contente que Gregory ait perdu le contrôle mais la pauvre Hermione aurait pu en souffrir. Hermione s'est rendu compte qu'il n'était pas l'homme qui lui fallait, l'homme qu'elle croyait qu'il était. Mais on va voir si elle a raison ou pas. Kiss !

**Harry Skywalker : **Tu es satisfait, elle a abandonné Gregory donc tu peux vraiment dire « Adios Gregory » mais il n'y a toujours pas de « Vive Harry » ! Bisous !

**Butterflied : **Tout le monde a en quelque sorte une double personnalité mais apparemment celle de Gregory vous inquiète plus qu'autre chose. Moi aussi je suis contente que les parents d'Hermione acceptent sa grossesse avec quelques réticences mais bon c'est déjà ça ! Merci et bisous !

**Marjo : **Tu as peut-être raison en disant qu'un homme qui viole et bat sa femme ne peut changer mais ses sentiments peuvent évoluer. En tout cas pour parler plus sérieusement j'espère que les tarés qui violentent leurs femmes seront vite derrière les barreaux. Bises !

**Pauline : **Merci beaucoup miss, j'espère que la suite t'a plu !!! Kisss !

**Hermy93 : **Gregory aura, définitivement, été insulté de tous les noms ! Lol ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ! Kisses !!

**Didi : **Ta review m'a fait beaucoup plaisir et je suis affreusement désolée de t'avoir en quelque sorte empêchée de réviser lol ! J'espère quand même que tu n'as pas eu une note aussi terrible, t'as intérêt à avoir eu plus de 15/20 sinon je ne mets plus de suite ! Lol ! Je sais que ça ne doit pas être évident de lire une histoire comme ça à 12 ans, j'ai commencé à écrire quand j'étais en 5ème donc j'avais 12 ans aussi. Même maintenant je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que j'écris alors que j'ai 17 ans et que je suis en Terminale ! Mais bon, c'est le fait d'écouter, de voir ce qui se passe autour de moi, ou à la télé qui m'inspire et je suis vraiment qu'une novice en ce qui concerne tous ces sentiments amoureux et tout le tralala mais bon… ! Gros Bisous miss et travaille bien, lol !

**Nokeb : **Lol, merci beaucoup !!! Kisses !

**Xavi01 : **Ca me fait trop plaisir, lol, ce que tu dis sur ma fic mais je pense qu'il y a des histoires qui détrônent de loin la mienne ! En tout cas je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et bisous !

**Dianotte : **Je dois avouer que cette phrase me laisse aussi perplexe mais il s'est déjà battu contre Harry aux Trois Balais… il devait parler de cette fois-là. Si Harry se mêle encore de ses affaires il risque de le cogner une fois de plus. Bisous !

**Larosetleglaive : **Oui Hermione est bien enceinte d'Harry et ça ne changera pas ! Ca ne fait rien si tu n'as pas posté de reviews avant celle-là. Ben est bien un ami pourquoi penses-tu qu'il serait autre chose ? Kisss !

**Lana51 : **Ta review m'a beaucoup fait rire, lol ! Comme tu as pu le voir Harry est au courant de ce qui s'est passé puisqu'Hermione s'est empressée de se réfugier dans ses bras. Mais vu à quel point il était très énervé elle ne lui a pas vraiment tout dit parce que je crois que là Harry serait plus que furieux. C'est vrai que Gregory n'a pas vraiment réagi en ne voyant pas Hermione de toute la journée alors qu'ils vivent ensemble mais il a tout simplement pensé qu'elle l'évitait. De là à penser qu'il a tout manigancé avec son demi-frère Matt ou Travis… Tu penses vraiment que Travis soit son demi-frère d'ailleurs parce que la manière dont il courtisait Hermione quand même… Ce n'est vraiment pas digne d'un frère ! Par contre c'est vrai que le fait que Gregory soit doué en potions n'est peut-être pas une coïncidence, lol. Toi aussi tu penses que c'est encore lui qui a poignardé Harry à cause de sa menace « je ne te le ferais pas savoir une seconde fois. ». Si Gregory réagit comme ça c'est dont qu'il aime vraiment Hermione, alors ? lol. Alors quand tu as évoqué l'idée que Ben soit un suspect possible j'ai vraiment ouvert de gros yeux ! J'y croyais pas, lol ! J'ai vraiment rigolé ! C'est vrai que je ne soupçonnerais jamais un blessé et en même temps je comprends parce que c'est vrai qu'il demeure une part de mystère autour de Ben, il est peut-être un peu trop lisse. Mais de là à être un mangemort… ! En ce qui concerne la conversation entre Sirius-Gregory-Harry, on a vraiment pu se rendre compte que Gregory cachait des choses, c'est vrai. Merci pour cette longue review et tu le vois d'ailleurs ma réponse est toute aussi longue ! Gros Bisous !

**Lucie : **Merci miss ! J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite ! Bisous !

**Louana : **En choisissant le prénom de Gregory je n'avais vraiment pas fait attention au fait que Goyle porte le même prénom, lol. J'ai décidé d'appeler le petit ami d'Hermione « Gregory » après un personnage dans Sunset Beach, lol ! Je suis sûre que tu n'es pas la seule à préférer Keyrath à Gregory, il est tellement détesté ! Mais même si vous le détestez ça fait quand même 24 chapitres qu'il est là ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Kiss !

**Lily56 : **Merci pour tes reviews Lily, j'ai oublié de poster sur l'autre site mais il est un peu lent pour publier les chapitres mais bon j'updaterai. Kissses !

* * *

Un nouveau chapitre de terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! La fin n'est plus très loin mais bon il reste un peu moins de dix chapitres encore.

Hermione/Gregory c'est terminé comme bon nombre d'entre vous le souhaitait mais c'est qu'il est résistant notre petit poufsouffle et il n'a pas froid aux yeux. En attendant, Harry peut enfin profiter du nouveau célibat d'Hermione même si j'ai l'impression que pour l'instant sa principale occupation est de s'occuper d'elle…

Alfred Surthout va mettre un peu de pagaille au sein du château, je vous préviens et Rita Skeeter ne s'arrêtera pas là.

Est-ce qu'Harry et Hermione pourront se mettre ensemble après tout ça ? Et est-ce qu'Hermione va parler à quelqu'un de Matthew parce que jusqu'à présent personne n'est au courant de son existence… enfin…

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je vous embrasse très très très fort !!!

_**GirlofButterfly.**_


	25. De bouleversantes rencontres en imprévus

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : Salut tout le monde ! Avant toute chose j'aimerais que vous sachiez à quel point je suis navrée, désolée, et plus encore de ce retard impardonnable. Si vous saviez comme j'ai honte ! J'ai même peur de poster ce chapitre tellement je me sens coupable.  
Mais je tiens tout de même à m'expliquer. Lorsque j'ai posté le chapitre 24, le chapitre 25 était déjà bien avancé. Mais je l'ai arrêté parce que j'avais le BAC à passer. Après les résultats, je l'ai repris et il ne me manquait vraiment que quelques scènes à écrire quand mon ordinateur m'a lâché. Je n'avais pas de clé USB et j'ai absolument tout perdu ! Toutes les scènes que j'avais écrites en avance, mes photos, mes musiques. Tout ! La pilule a été dure à avaler, mais je n'ai pas lâché prise et je l'ai recommencé. Arrivée à la moitié du chapitre, rebelote. Mon ordi plante encore! Cette fois j'abandonne et je pars en vacances en septembre. A mon retour, je profite de la semaine et demi qui me reste avant la rentrée pour recommencer une troisième fois ce chapitre et mon ordinateur abandonne… Désespérée je laisse tomber et je me décide à reprendre plus tard.  
Mais avec les cours de fac (je suis en double-licence), les horaires impossibles, les devoirs, et l'absence des vacances, je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de réécrire ce chapitre.  
Je l'ai recommencé en février, pendant le week-end qui séparait mon dernier partiel du deuxième semestre, et j'ai écrit petit à petit. Enfin, j'ai profité de mon nouvel ordinateur portable et des vacances d'avril pour terminer ce chapitre 25. Et le voilà, ce chapitre 25 !

J'espère que vous ne me détesterez pas !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 25 : De bouleversantes rencontres en rencontres imprévues

Lorsque Matthew transplana à l'intérieur du domaine de Keyrath, la matinée touchait presque à sa fin et la température avoisinait dangereusement les 30°C couvrant son front d'une fine sueur. Il avança prudemment le long d'un sentier battu, se passant régulièrement la main dans les cheveux et dans sa barbe de deux jours. Il grimaça en sentant les poils drus sous sa main et jura de se raser une fois qu'il serait arrivé dans ses appartements.

Voilà deux jours qu'il était parti en mission pour le compte du Lord. Une mission plus ou moins périlleuse qui se serait déroulée avec succès si seulement il n'avait pas pris le risque d'être en retard. Il porta un regard furtif à sa montre alors qu'il traversait les grilles du portail et soupira. Pourvu que le Lord ne se rende compte de rien. S'il apprenait qu'il avait rendu visite à Hermione Granger, il se retrouverait dans de beaux draps. Il décida alors de passer par la porte de derrière afin de monter directement dans sa chambre et feindre d'être là depuis quelques minutes déjà.

A la suite de l'intervention de l'Ordre dans la demeure du Lord, lorsque Dumbledore avait réussi à récupérer Hermione, ce dernier s'était vu obligé de changer de lieu. On pouvait dire qu'il n'avait pas lésiné sur le confort et le luxe. Matthew porta un regard à la vaste cour qui était à l'arrière du château et qui servait dorénavant de lieu de fête pour les mangemorts qui venaient lorsque le Lord les y conviaient. Il ne put néanmoins admettre qu'il était vrai que la cour et son jardin devenaient un lieu magique, la soirée, illuminés de leurs bougies et décorés avec soin par les petits elfes de maison.

Le mangemort poussa la porte de l'arrière-cour avec prudence et entreprit d'enlever sa cape qu'il portait sur lui depuis deux jours déjà. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait porter deux fois de suite le même vêtement ! Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui et remarqua l'inhabituel silence des lieux. Avec un froncement de sourcil, il poursuivit son chemin dans les longs couloirs et passa en cuisine chercher une bouteille d'eau afin de se rafraîchir. Quel ne fût pas son étonnement en voyant des elfes s'activer derrière les fourneaux et certains faire des allers-retours en faisant léviter devant eux toutes sortes de couverts que le Lord sortait uniquement pour les grandes occasions. Intrigué par toute cette activité, il suivit un elfe qui se précipitait vers la salle de réception, une vaste pièce avec de hauts plafonds et dont les fenêtres donnaient sur le jardin. La salle était en train d'être décorée et les tables, nappées, attendaient d'être dressées par les elfes.

« Te voilà enfin ! Approche Matthew ! Lui fit une voix froide. »

Matthew sursauta et se tourna pour apercevoir les deux hommes qui se tenaient debout de l'autre côté de la salle, près d'une table où des dossiers reposaient. Keyrath lui faisait signe de la main et un autre homme demeurait à ses côtés, la main dans la poche d'un costume gris coupé sur mesure, un verre contenant un liquide ambré dans l'autre. Il le regardait avec un demi-sourire, l'air inquisiteur, et Matthew pesta intérieurement. Qu'est-ce que son père venait faire ici ? Il fallait dire qu'il était plutôt rare qu'il se déplace dans l'antre de Keyrath à moins que ce ne soit pour des circonstances exceptionnelles. Très vite, Matthew se demanda s'il avait failli à sa mission avant de regarder les visages des deux hommes qui n'étaient en rien accusateurs ou en colère. Il porta de nouveau son attention vers son père et remarqua plus que jamais la ressemblance qui existait entre eux deux. A vrai dire, il était son portait craché. Exceptés la barbe-moustache que Matthew avait l'habitude de laisser pousser et les cheveux blancs qui commençaient à garnir les tempes de son père, physiquement la ressemblance était frappante : le visage anguleux, la mâchoire carrée, le nez droit et volontaire, les yeux d'un bleu scintillant, les cheveux clairs coupés très courts, la carrure athlétique et les mêmes expressions de visage.

« Père ! S'inclina brièvement Matthew. Que faîtes-vous ici ?

- Voilà une drôle de façon d'accueillir son père, Matthew… Répondit l'homme en tournant son verre d'un mouvement du poignet. Tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

- Je voulais simplement dire que je n'ai pas l'habitude de vous voir… encore moins en présence du Lord. Précisa son fils.

- Henry a tenu à te faire une surprise. »

Matthew fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Keyrath en l'interrogeant du regard.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ?

- Je tenais juste à organiser une fête en ton honneur après la mission que tu as accompli avec succès. Est-ce que la salle te plaît ? Lança le Lord d'un ton léger qui sonnait horriblement faux.

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Répondit l'intéressé sans regarder la salle. J'aurais préféré me reposer en haut. Je suis épuisé.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? S'exclama son père. Je tiens à ce que tu sois là. Je ne suis pas venu pour voir les autres mais seulement toi, tu pourrais faire un effort. Nous tenons juste à te féliciter. »

Le regard que lui envoya son père signifia qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à se dérober pour la soirée. Matthew se mit alors à serrer les poings en sentant la colère l'envahir. Comment, à presque trente ans, pouvait-il encore être contrôlé par son père ?

« Il me tarde que toute cette histoire prenne fin, déclara son père en portant l'alcool à ses lèvres, que je puisse enfin m'occuper de ma famille.

- Hermione Granger ne pourra pas nous échapper très longtemps. Rassura Keyrath. Tu sais à quel point nous sommes en train de l'entourer, sa naïveté finira par la perdre.

- Si tu veux mon avis, une fois qu'on se sera débarrassé de ce Potter, cracha l'autre, elle nous sera plus accessible.

- Et si tu veux le mien, tu te laisses trop envahir par tes sentiments personnels. Un peu de patience et nous aurons enfin ce que nous voulons, n'est-ce pas Matthew ? »

Le regard ailleurs, Matthew repensa à sa rencontre avec la jeune femme quelques heures plus tôt. Si seulement il avait pu lui en dire plus ! Les machinations de son Lord commençaient à aller trop loin et au fur et à mesure que sa grossesse avançait elle devenait de plus en plus vulnérable à ces attaques. Ils étaient en train de parler de personnes comme si elles étaient des pantins que l'on déplaçait et avec lesquels on s'amusait à sa guise. Sentant que la question était trop longtemps restée en suspend, il répondit :

« Vous avez raison, maître.

- Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi formel avec toi ? Interrogea son père en reprenant un dossier entre ses mains pour le consulter.

- Tu as un fils très polie. Fit Keyrath en regardant le concerné de ses yeux froids. Il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect.

- Tout de même ! Tu pourrais faire un effort Matthew… Nous sommes entre nous. Dit son père sans lever le nez de ses papiers. »

Matthew retint sa respiration et fixa les yeux de celui qu'il considérait comme un ennemi, comme son adversaire. Une envie de vomir le saisit soudain en se rendant compte que si les mots franchissaient ses lèvres, Keyrath jubilerait. Son père leva les yeux vers lui, impatient.

« Tu fais du très bon travail Matthew. Reprit-il. Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur d'être un peu plus proche d'Henry. Il s'agit de ton oncle après tout. »

Le visage fermé de son fils voulait tout dire. Le lien de parenté qui pouvait exister entre le Lord et lui, le répugnait au plus haut point et il était hors de question qu'il considère celui-ci comme son oncle. Cela n'arriverait jamais.

* * *

Harry suivait Hermione à travers les couloirs du château. Les joues de la jeune femme étaient rouges - signe qu'elle était en colère - et ses cheveux semblaient plus ébouriffés ce qui lui donnait un air sauvage. Ses talons claquaient fermement contre le sol et Harry pria afin qu'elle puisse garder le contrôle d'elle-même. Les élèves, qu'ils rencontraient sur leur passage, leur jetèrent des regards effrayés. Hermione semblait littéralement menaçante et Harry tendit le bras pour tenter de la calmer.

« Hermione, calme-toi… Tenta-t-il.

- Laisse-moi Harry ! Répondit la jeune femme en se dégageant. »

Hermione accéléra le pas lorsqu'elle monta les escaliers qui menaient au quatrième étage et Harry se demanda où est-ce qu'elle trouvait cette énergie soudaine alors que la grossesse était censée la fatiguer.

« _Accio baguettes_ ! Lança Hermione en sortant sa propre baguette de sa poche. »

Le sort se dirigea vers un petit attroupement d'élèves à l'intérieur duquel deux garçons de sixième année se lançaient des sorts et aux vues de leurs contusions ils semblaient s'être battus avant d'en venir à la baguette.

« Si l'un de vous deux tente quoique ce soit, je peux vous assurer qu'il le regrettera ! S'exclama la jeune femme en s'approchant. »

Les élèves la laissèrent passer et Hermione posa son sac parterre pour venir se planter entre les deux garçons en mettant ses poings sur les hanches, furieuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?! Tonna la jeune femme en leur lançant des regards meurtriers.

- Ce gryffondor se doit d'apprendre le respect… !

- Ferme-là, Taylor ! T'as de la chance qu'elle soit arrivée, je t'aurais fais la peau ! Répliqua le gryffondor en s'essuyant sa lèvre ensanglantée.

- Approche un peu… Fit Taylor en s'avançant vers lui. »

Hermione le bloqua d'une main.

« Je ne veux même pas savoir comment ça a commencé mais tout ce que je sais c'est que j'enlève trente points à vos deux maisons… Commença la jeune femme.

- Mais c'est lui… Commença le gryffondor

- Ce n'est pas mon problème ! Il est interdit de se battre au sein du château. De plus vous utilisez la magie à mauvais escient. Je vous donne une retenue pour ne pas avoir respecté le règlement. Les temps sont assez durs pour que vous en rajoutiez avec ces histoires de maisons, vous ne trouvez pas ?!

- Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'une sang-de-bourbe dans ton genre, Granger. Fit le serpentard d'un ton de dégoût. »

Taylor, le serpentard, fit mine de partir mais Hermione, plus rapide, lui attrapa l'oreille à l'aide de ses ongles et le tira près d'elle. Les élèves eurent un éclat de rire et Harry pouffa silencieusement. Les joues de la jeune femme devenaient écarlates et sa voix se fit menaçante.

« Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je suis capable de te faire, alors si j'étais à ta place j'éviterai de me mettre en colère. Murmura-t-elle en tirant plus fort, arrachant un cri de douleur au serpentard. Puisque tu t'estimes supérieur aux sang-de-bourbe, tu passeras le reste de ton séjour à aider les petits elfes à récurer les toilettes du château sous le contrôle de Rusard. A présent, tu ferais mieux de déguerpir et je n'ai pas intérêt à te voir de la journée ! Est-ce que c'est compris ? Demanda-t-elle en tirant davantage. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, grimaçant de douleur et Hermione qui était plus petite que lui dut se lever sur la pointe des pieds afin d'entendre sa réponse.

« Excuse-moi mais je n'ai rien entendu ! Dit-elle.

- Oui, j'ai compris… Articula-t-il avec difficulté. »

Hermione relâcha la pression et Taylor porta sa main à son oreille comme pour vérifier qu'il ne saignait pas et reporta son regard sur Hermione qui était vraiment impressionnante dans son attitude.

« Cela vaut aussi pour toi ! Lança-t-elle à l'adresse du gryffondor qui pensait qu'on l'avait oublié. »

Peu à peu la foule se dissipa, les deux élèves partirent dans des directions opposées en se lançant des regards noirs et Harry put rejoindre Hermione qui se passait une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu leur as vraiment fait peur, tu sais ? Fit Harry en la prenant par la taille. »

La jeune femme se dégagea et prit son sac qu'elle mit sur son épaule. Le gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

« Est-ce que ça va ?

- Je vais très bien, Harry, fit Hermione en prenant la direction des cachots afin d'assister à leur cours de potion.

- Non tu ne vas pas bien. Tu es énervée.

- Je ne suis pas énervée ! S'énerva Hermione.

- Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas cette bagarre qui t'a contrariée. Laissa-t-il échapper. »

Harry n'aimait pas lorsque la jeune femme se fermait. Il avait l'impression qu'il était obligé de deviner ce qui n'allait pas. Dans ces cas-là Hermione n'était pas très coopératrice et demeurait dans ses sautes d'humeur à moins qu'une crise de larmes ne surgisse, donnant l'occasion à Harry de la consoler. Mais cette fois-ci il savait très bien ce qui posait problème, à savoir la présence de cet inspecteur dans le château qui devait à ce moment même se trouver dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Cette visite aussi l'intriguait au plus haut point mais il devait à tout prix tenter de calmer Hermione.

« Tu sais que l'énervement n'est pas bon dans ton état. Lui rappela-t-il à ses côtés.

- Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas énervée ! Répondit-elle en ne le regardant toujours pas, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Oh, et puis laisse-moi tranquille ! Ajouta-t-elle en accélérant le pas. »

Harry s'arrêta et la regarda s'éloigner, surpris.

* * *

« Alfred. Accueillit Dumbledore en se levant. Bienvenue à Poudlard.

- Albus ! C'est un plaisir pour moi d'être reçu. Répondit Alfred Surtout en serrant la main du directeur. »

Aucune tension ne se laissait transparaître dans l'attitude du vieil homme qui posait son éternel regard bienveillant sur l'inspecteur. Il l'invita à s'asseoir et fit apparaître sur la table une théière ainsi qu'une carafe de jus de citrouille, accompagnées de deux tasses et de biscuits secs.

« Désirez-vous à boire ? Demanda Dumbledore pendant que son invité se débarrassait de ses capes. »

Alfred désigna la théière, puis jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Le bureau du directeur ressemblait à un musée tellement les objets d'antiquités s'entassaient ici et là mais il n'y avait aucune cohérence ce qui lui conférait un certain charme. Fumseck était posé sur son perchoir et semblait le fixer d'un regard perçant.

« C'est une pièce très… spéciale que vous avez là, Albus. Tous ces bibelots… Commença-t-il.

- Toute une vie s'y trouve, Alfred. Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que les goûts et les couleurs se trouvent dans la nature. Fit Dumbledore avec un sourire. C'est une expression moldue.

- Je ne connaissais pas celle-là. Mais nous n'allons pas perdre de temps. Déclara Alfred en sortant un petit calepin de son sac ainsi qu'une plume. Vous savez pourquoi je suis là.

- Est-ce une question ou une affirmation ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Le Ministère m'envoie enquêter sur la manière dont vous gérez le château depuis quelques mois.

- Pas de ça entre nous, Alfred. Mit au clair Dumbledore d'un ton sec. J'ai déjà dû m'expliquer devant le ministre lui-même sur les récentes attaques qui se sont déroulées à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année. Mr Scrimgeour m'oblige à rendre des comptes toutes les semaines sur ce qui se passe ici ; qu'il envoie par la suite aux départements des aurors m'a-t-il dit. J'ignore quelles étaient ses intentions en vous envoyant en nous prévenant à la dernière minute. Mais cela n'est pas un problème, vous savez très bien que vous serez toujours reçu à Poudlard.

- J'imagine que le Ministre espérait créer un effet de surprise et que je vienne découvrir ce qui se passe réellement ici. Y'a-t-il des choses que vous nous cachez, Albus ? Posa Alfred en tentant de lire à travers les yeux du directeur qui demeuraient impénétrables.

- Vous êtes libres de le vérifier vous-même. »

Alfred soupira et entreprit de chasser une poussière invisible de son pantalon. Interroger Albus Dumbledore n'était en rien comparable avec ses autres interrogatoires. Le vieil homme était si détendu, si sûr de lui et rien que sa présence et sa voix imposaient un respect qu'il avait du mal à outrepasser. Il se faisait d'habitude plus dur avec ses autres suspects, mais l'illustre Dumbledore semblait être une exception.

« Nous avons reçu une information il y a quelques jours. Dit Alfred d'une voix rauque. Une rumeur… Il paraîtrait qu'un enlèvement ait eu lieu dans l'enceinte même du château.

- Lequel ?

- Une élève. Hermione Granger. »

Le regard de Dumbledore sembla se durcir quelques secondes et Fumseck vola de son perchoir afin de s'installer sur le rebord de la fenêtre de son maître comme pour mieux sonder celui qui semblait l'importuner.

« Que voulez-vous savoir, exactement ?

- Hermione Granger s'est-elle fait enlevée par des mangemorts ? Précisa Alfred d'un ton impatient.

- En effet. Répondit Dumbledore avant de regarder son interlocuteur par-dessus ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune. Mais il semblerait que vous en sachiez davantage, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'inspecteur se racla la gorge. Les rôles semblaient s'inverser.

« Albus, je vais être direct. Fit-il en rangeant son calepin. Vous risquez gros sur ce coup-là. Le Ministère estime que vous avez mis en danger la vie de deux êtres humains : Hermione Granger et le bébé qu'elle porte. De plus vous avez pris un risque énorme en le cachant au Ministère.

- Si vous n'avez pas eu vent de cet enlèvement, c'était pour protéger les principaux concernés. Rectifia Dumbledore.

- Comment comptez-vous les protéger si vous ne dîtes rien au Ministère ? Haussa Alfred. J'ai l'impression que vous ne vous rendez pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passe ici. Un enlèvement, Albus ! Et de surcroît de la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter, qui est enceinte ! Elle est une cible de choix pour les mangemorts. Elle avait besoin de protection et vous le lui en avez privé ! Comme pour tous vos élèves, d'ailleurs ! Ajouta-t-il.

- Pour ce qui est de mes élèves, Alfred, je fais de mon mieux pour les protéger des attaques extérieures et je dispose d'hommes pour veiller sur eux. J'ai demandé à Rufus de m'envoyer quelques aurors à la condition qu'ils soient discrets afin de ne pas perturber les élèves et de ne pas êtres visibles pour les mangemorts. Mais il a sûrement oublié de vous dire qu'il n'a pas donné suite à ma demande parce qu'il désirait que les aurors soient assez visibles pour dissuader les mangemorts. Mais Poudlard n'est pas le lieu où l'on essaie d'inciter les sorciers à voter pour lui aux prochaines élections. Déclara Dumbledore d'un ton posé. En ce qui concerne Miss Granger, elle bénéficie d'une protection rapprochée dont elle-même ne se doute pas.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Albus ? »

Les yeux d'Alfred se plissaient afin de sonder le directeur.

« Miss Granger est assez fragile pour le moment pour ne pas qu'elle s'inquiète davantage sur le fait qu'elle puisse être observée dans tout ce qu'elle fait. Reprit Dumbledore. J'ose espérer qu'il n'y aura pas de tapage médiatique sur son enlèvement.

- Est-ce une menace ?

- Je privilégie simplement le bien-être de mes élèves.

- Qu'est-ce que vous ne nous dîtes pas sur les raisons de son enlèvement ? Je suis persuadé que vous savez pourquoi elle a été enlevée !

- N'est-elle pas la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter ? Rétorqua Dumbledore »

Il était vrai que la raison sautait aux yeux. Mais elle semblait tellement évidente pour l'inspecteur qu'elle lui semblait fausse. Dumbledore ne lui disait pas tout et il se demandait s'il devrait se contenter de cette réponse. Il soupira en prenant conscience qu'il n'avait aucune piste réelle sur les raisons de cet enlèvement.

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry arriva dans le cachot, il eût juste le temps de voir Hermione dont le visage était anormalement pâle avant que Rogue ne pénètre dans la salle dans son mouvement de cape légendaire. La jeune femme avait attaché ses cheveux en chignon, comme elle le faisait toujours pour le cours de potions, et posa son regard sur lui avant de détourner précipitamment les yeux. Il alla se placer à ses côtés, mais Neville le devança, et quelque peu énervé il alla s'installer auprès de Ron.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Ron alors qu'Harry sortait son livre de potions de son sac d'un geste rageur.

- Hermione et ses sautes d'humeur ! Pesta-t-il entre ses dents. Je te raconterai plus tard. »

Ron acquiesça et ils portèrent leur attention sur Rogue qui d'un geste de la main fit disparaître tous les livres de Potions provoquant les exclamations de surprise de ses élèves. Il leur sourit, de ce sourire qui lui était si particulier.

« Il me semble avoir accompli mon travail cette année. Annonça Rogue en posant un regard aussi noir que la couleur de ses yeux sur les gryffondors. Les ASPICS approchant, il est temps de mettre en application ce que je vous ai appris durant les sept années que vous avez passé ici. Il nous reste deux semaines pour vérifier si vos têtes servent à autre chose qu'au Quidditch, ou penser à mettre des âneries dans vos copies.»

Comme le silence demeurait, il poursuivit :

« Par groupe de deux, vous allez devoir fabriquer des potions que vous verserez dans des petites fioles. Vous devrez me rédiger trente centimètres de parchemin sur les origines, l'utilité, et l'efficacité de la potion, que vous me remettrez à la fin de l'heure. Chaque jour, je vous donnerai les ingrédients dont la présence est impérative pour l'élaboration de la potion. J'ai eu le loisir de faire les binômes suivants… »

Des exclamations se firent entendre alors que les élèves choisissaient déjà leurs partenaires. Chacun s'arrêta dans son élan.

« Potter et Parkinson, Weasley et Goyle, annonçait Rogue… »

Les noms s'enchaînèrent et des plaintes fusèrent, des insultes surgirent - ce qui n'était pas étonnant en soi.

« Zabini et Granger… »

Hermione retint sa respiration et se tourna vers le métis. Ce dernier la regarda avec un rictus aux lèvres et la bouche de la jeune fille s'ouvrit comme pour faire une réclamation. Mais Rogue était plongé dans la lecture de ses binômes. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il se tourna vers le tableau et inscrivit les ingrédients nécessaires pour la préparation de la potion : _« Foie de dragon, feuilles d'orties séchées ». _Hermione réfléchit rapidement à la potion dans laquelle le foie de dragon et les feuilles d'orties séchés étaient présentes. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de penser à la potion d'Enflure.

« Granger, je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Lança Zabini en portant son chaudron. Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher. »

La jeune femme lui répondit par un regard noir avant d'aller chercher les ingrédients dont elle aurait besoin pour sa potion.

« Même si nous ne nous supportons pas, nous allons devoir travailler en groupe Zabini, que cela te plaise ou non. Dit-elle lorsqu'elle s'approcha de sa table. Alors garde ton mauvais langage pour toi !

- Mais avec plaisir, Granger… Ricana Zabini. »

Le regard qu'il lui lança, la fit frissonner sans qu'elle puisse en expliquer la cause. Elle tenta de prendre de la distance et de se concentrer sur la potion. Malheureusement elle sentait le regard de son partenaire appuyé sur elle.

« Non mais Potter, tu dors ou quoi ?! S'exclama Pansy en se mettant devant Harry qui jetait un coup d'œil à Hermione sans accorder le moindre regard à Pansy Parkinson. Je te signale que cette potion ne va pas se faire toute seule ! »

La serpentarde s'enquit à retoucher son maquillage et Harry la regarda avec dégoût.

« Rien ne t'empêche de commencer ! Lui lança-t-il. »

Au bout d'une heure et demi, les potions n'avançaient guère, remarqua Rogue d'un air dépité. Trois chaudrons avaient brûlés, et certains élèves cherchaient toujours quelles potions pouvaient bien contenir les deux ingrédients qu'il avait marqués sur le tableau noir. Ils n'avaient toujours pas compris comment se révisait le cours de Potions.

Hermione, de son côté, finit de poser une étiquette sur la fiole dans laquelle reposait sa potion.

« Voilà ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un léger sourire. »

Elle la reposa prudemment dans son étui et se tourna vers Zabini qui n'avait pas été d'une grande aide au cours de l'heure passée. Elle rejeta une mèche de cheveux qui était sortie de son chignon et lui demanda :

« Faut-il que je fasse le parchemin ou est-ce que tu peux le faire ?

- Tu vois bien que c'est le cadet de mes soucis ! Répondit-il en relevant le nez du bouquin qu'il lisait. »

Hermione haussa les épaules. Après tout, autant finir ce qu'elle avait commencé. Elle se rassit sur sa chaise avec un soupir de soulagement. Rester debout pendant plus d'une heure trente avait mis son dos à l'épreuve. Elle posa ses mains de part et d'autre de ses reins et entreprit de les masser doucement comme le lui avait conseillé l'infirmière. Elle ferma les yeux afin de se détendre ne serait-ce que deux petites minutes avant de se mettre à rédiger le parchemin. Soudain elle se figea dans un sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Zabini ? Murmura-t-elle.

- Aurais-tu besoin d'un massage Granger ? Lui demanda-t-il dans un sourire. »

La jeune femme se releva de son siège si brusquement qu'elle perdit son équilibre. Elle le retrouva bien vite en prenant appui sur sa table. Sentir les doigts du serpentard à travers le fin tissu de sa cape lui avait donné des frissons. Il la regardait d'une lueur dangereuse.

« Tu ne faisais pas ta petite sainte-nitouche lorsque Travis t'a presque mis dans son lit. Déclara-t-il. »

La gryffondor pâlit soudainement et vérifia autour d'elle que personne n'ait entendu ce que venait de dire Zabini. Comment se faisait-il qu'il sache ?

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles… Fit-elle la voix tremblante en faisant mine de fouiller dans son sac.

- Ton séjour chez le Lord a été trop court, mais ne t'en fais pas on y remédiera.

- Tais-toi… Murmura-t-elle.

- Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! S'exclama Zabini en l'attrapant par le bras. Tu feras moins la maligne lorsque nous t'aurons récupérer parmi nous.

- Vous êtes malades… Fit-elle en tentant de masquer son effroi. Lâche-moi !

- Tu devrais te sentir honorer que le Lord te courtise autant. Renchérit le métis en resserrant sa poigne comme elle essayait de se retirer de son emprise. Nous n'avons pas pour habitude de traiter les Sang-de-Bourbes aussi bien que tu l'as été. Tu seras traitée comme une reine chez nous, alors arrête de te faire désirer et rejoins-nous. Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que tu peux avoir. Mais tout ce que tu recevras nécessitera un respect sans bornes pour ceux qui te sont supérieurs. »

Une nausée violente submergea Hermione qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas rendre le peu qu'elle avait réussit à ingurgiter très tôt dans la matinée. Son estomac se contracta tandis qu'il la lâchait, l'air fier et le regard belliqueux.

« Je ne vous suivrais jamais, Zabini. Eut-elle la force de déclarer. Je ne m'abaisserais jamais à être comme tes petits chiens autour d'un chef présumé totalement ridicule. Fais passer le message ! »

Sur ces mots elle attrapa ses affaires afin de retourner à sa place et de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et le serpentard. Pendant la demi-heure qui suivit elle s'efforça de rédiger son parchemin avec le plus de précisions possible mais son esprit demeurait ailleurs. Elle repensa à l'intervention de Matthew et s'arrêta dans sa rédaction. On cherchait à l'attaquer au sein même de Poudlard. Zabini ne venait-il pas de la menacer ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle en parle à quelqu'un. L'esprit embrumé, c'est à peine si elle entendit la sonnerie. Une main vînt frôler son épaule et elle sursauta dans un léger cri de stupeur. Harry la fixait avec une réelle inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Dit-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

- Tu ne m'as pas fait peur. Harry… fit-elle. »

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent.

« Tu es pâle. Est-ce que ça va ? »

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien et y lut toute l'inquiétude qu'elle lui causait et se maudit intérieurement pour lui faire subir cela. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure en jurant intérieurement.

« Je suis désolée. Dit-elle au bout d'un moment en se précipitant pour ranger ses affaires. J'ai quelque chose à faire ! »

Elle déposa sa fiole et son rouleau de parchemin sur le bureau de Rogue et tenta de sourire au jeune gryffondor qui ne la lâchait pas du regard, les sourcils froncés. Hermione sortit du cachot d'un pas pressé en tentant de se rassurer. Après tout, elle n'était sûre de rien. Mieux valait ne pas inquiéter Harry, aujourd'hui. Cela ne servirait rien.

Harry regardait la jeune femme s'en aller, les poings serrés. Il ne ferait rien pour la rattraper, quelque chose n'allait pas et tant qu'elle ne serait pas disposée à le lui dire il ne tenterait rien au risque de provoquer d'autres sautes d'humeurs. Mais cela avait l'air d'être plus qu'une simple saute d'humeur, se dit-il en regardant en direction de Zabini et Malefoy qui chuchotaient avant d'éclater de rire.

« Si tu veux mon avis, ils doivent être en train de mijoter quelque chose. Lui fit Ron qui l'avait rejoint.

- Je ne sais pas ce que Zabini a fait à Hermione, mais elle avait l'air bouleversé. Dit Harry en se rappelant la manière dont elle avait réagi lorsqu'il l'avait touchée.

- Ca ne m'étonnerait pas de lui. Que voulais-tu me dire ?

- Le Ministère nous a envoyé un inspecteur pour enquêter sur Poudlard. Annonça Harry d'un ton plus bas. Il a l'air d'être au courant pour l'enlèvement d'Hermione.

- Comment est-ce possible ? S'alarma Ron. Puis il se calma en se rendant compte du regard des élèves sur lui. A part nous, personne n'était au courant.

- Soit on nous a trahis. Pensa Harry. Soit quelqu'un le savait sans qu'on ne le sache. Mais je ne vois pas l'intérêt de l'avoir rapporté au Ministère. Je pense que c'est cela qui perturbe Hermione.

- Tu m'étonnes ! Rajouta Ron en pénétrant dans la Grande Salle. Avec l'exposition de sa grossesse, ça fait déjà beaucoup pour une matinée. Et la journée n'est pas encore terminée… »

Ils s'installèrent à la table des gryffondors et Cherie qui venait tout juste d'arriver vint se mettre à côté de Ron. Dans quelques minutes la salle serait remplie et les élèves pourraient entamer leur déjeuner avant de commencer la deuxième partie de la journée.

« Il y a une dame et deux photographes qui n'arrêtent pas de prendre des photos de tout et de tout le monde. Dit Cherie. Vous les avez vus ?

- De qui tu parles ? L'interrogea Ron en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cet inspecteur est arrivé avec une femme et deux photographes. Expliqua Harry. Ils prennent des photos, dis-tu ?

- Elle a interrogé quelques élèves puis elle a demandé à ses deux acolytes de prendre quelques photos. J'ai posé pour eux. Répondit Cherie avec fierté.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas. Fit Ron en se penchant pour l'embrasser. Tu es la plus belle… »

Harry fut soudain attiré par les couverts posés sur la table et siffla pour cacher sa gêne. Les effusions de tendresse entre Ron et Cherie étaient souvent très démonstratives. Cela lui rappelait qu'il était encore seul alors que tous ses amis avaient leurs copines. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un frais parfum sucré qui flottait près de ses narines. Hermione venait de s'installer à ses côtés.

« A quoi pensais-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant la serviette de son plat.

- A rien. Où étais-tu ?

- Je suis allée me rafraîchir. Répondit Hermione en lui accordant un regard. »

Même si les traits de la jeune femme demeuraient soucieux, elle semblait avoir retrouvé des couleurs. Ses cheveux bruns encadraient son visage à l'ovale parfait et ses lèvres étaient si rouges qu'elles semblaient le tenter. Même simple, Hermione demeurait la tentation à l'état pur, pensait Harry. Sur une impulsion, il lui prit la main et la baisa délicatement. Le contact de ses lèvres contre sa peau fit frissonner la jeune femme qui demeura immobile tout en regardant le gryffondor faire. Sa bouche s'assécha à l'idée que ce simple baiser pourrait aller plus loin.

« Je me suis inquiété. Dit Harry.

- Je vais bien. »

Sa voix s'éleva comme un souffle et elle retira sa main avec douceur, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi réagissait-elle avec tant de violence à l'égard de son ami ? Elle semblait presque oublier la fièvre qui les avait pris lors du réveillon de Noël… A cette pensée elle posa une main sur son ventre dans lequel le bébé s'agitait comme s'il ressentait le trouble de sa mère. Elle leva les yeux et rencontra le regard brûlant de Gregory qui était sur le point de s'installer à la table des Poufsouffles. Ses yeux semblaient refléter de la colère ainsi qu'un désir contenu. Un regard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir vu si souvent dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la voyait avec Harry. Apparemment leur séparation ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à être jaloux du gryffondor. Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur la table des professeurs où l'inspecteur et sa délégation avaient pris place. Le déjeuner n'allait pas tarder à commencer. Dumbledore se leva afin de demander le silence aux élèves dont les conversations emplissaient la salle et qui posaient des regards curieux en direction des nouveaux venus.

« Chers élèves, avant de vous inviter à commencer le repas, je souhaiterais faire les présentations. Déclara le directeur de sa vieille voix rauque. Poudlard accueille entre ses murs l'inspecteur Alfred Surthout qui passera la journée parmi nous. »

Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever. La présence d'un inspecteur semblait rappeler la présence de la redoutée Dolores Ombrage qui avait semé la zizanie au sein de l'école deux ans plus tôt et laissait un très mauvais souvenir aux élèves.

« Mr Surthout sera amené à interroger quelques uns d'entre vous et il est inutile de préciser qu'il attend la plus grande sincérité de votre part et qu'il ne tiendra pas rigueur de votre absence de réponse si vous avez le moindre doute… Elodie Walsh, journaliste à _« Sorcière Hebdo »_, nous fait l'honneur d'accorder son prochain numéro à Poudlard. »

La femme se leva de son siège avec un sourire séducteur sur les lèvres et la plupart des garçons la sifflèrent. Il fallait avouer que malgré ses airs hautains elle demeurait une très belle femme qui avait sûrement déjà dépassé la quarantaine. Dumbledore continua les présentations avec le colosse qui servait de protection à Surthout et les deux photographes qui travaillaient pour _Sorcière Hebdo_ puis il invita les élèves à manger et les conversations reprirent.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le Ministère a tenu à envoyer ce fouineur à Poudlard. Releva Harry.

- Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé en deuxième année ? Demanda Hermione en ne touchant guère à son plat. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées lors de leur deuxième année avec l'ouverture de la chambre des secrets et Tom Jedusor qui avait failli tuer Ginny.

« Lorsque le Ministère avait pris conscience que les élèves étaient menacés par ce qui avait tué Mimi Geignarde il y a cinquante ans… Précisa Hermione.

- Oui je m'en souviens. Fit Harry. Mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir…

- Dumbledore avait été renvoyé de Poudlard… »

Harry s'arrêta dans son mouvement et se tourna vers elle. Elle regardait le directeur d'un air inquiet et il vit aussitôt où allait son raisonnement. La personne qui avait vendu la mèche avait été très habile et devait avoir eu vent de ce qui s'était passé cinq ans auparavant. Si le Ministre jugeait Dumbledore incompétent à diriger le château alors que le nouveau Lord gagnait du territoire, il n'hésiterait pas à le renvoyer ce qui laisserait le champ libre aux mangemorts pour attaquer Poudlard. Merlin ! Qui espérait une chose pareille ?!

« Est-ce que tu penses à un mangemort ? Demanda Harry.

- Je n'ai aucune idée, Harry. Murmura Hermione en sentant un frisson la parcourir. »

Elle essaya de repenser à ce que Matthew lui avait dit et aux menaces de Zabini mais rien n'y faisait. Etait-ce lui qui avait donné des informations au Ministère ? Qu'attendait Matthew en la mettant en garde ? Devait-elle prévenir quelqu'un comme Dumbledore ou devait-elle seulement être prudente ? Le tout pour le moment était de faire en sorte que tout se passe bien afin que la journée se passe sans anicroches et que cet inspecteur – qui ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil – s'en aille sans avoir rien à redire sur la manière dont Dumbledore s'occupait du château…

Le temps à l'extérieur commença à se gâter après le déjeuner. L'air était toujours aussi lourd mais le ciel s'était assombri et de gros nuages faisaient leurs apparitions. Il n'allait pas tarder à pleuvoir, pensait Hermione en sortant de la bibliothèque les bras chargés de bouquins. La journée touchait presque à sa fin mais elle avait déjà fini ses cours. Elle sortait après avoir été enfermée pendant plusieurs heures dans la bibliothèque qui regorgeait d'élèves. Avec la chaleur étouffante et les élèves qui se faisaient de plus en plus bruyants, elle avait décidé de terminer ses révisions dans sa chambre afin d'être plus tranquille et de se reposer quelque peu. Après le déjeuner, elle avait convoqué les préfets en leur demandant de veiller à la bonne conduite des élèves et à ce qu'aucun incident ne se déclare. La discrétion avait été de mise afin que personne ne se doutât de rien. Elle avait été sur des charbons ardents toute la journée et elle ne pensait plus qu'à retrouver le confort de sa salle commune tout en priant pour que Gregory ne s'y trouve pas. Harry avait passé le reste de sa journée avec une partie de son équipe pour monter une stratégie pour la finale qui approchait. Hermione jura en se disant que rien d'autre n'était plus important dans la vie d'un sorcier que le Quidditch. Elle s'était presque sentie frustrée qu'il ne lui propose pas de passer le reste de la journée avec lui. Mais de quoi auraient-ils bien pu parler ? Des cours ? Des examens ? Du bébé ? D'eux ? Elle se secoua la tête avant d'accélérer le pas. Cette frustration était la cause de son enfermement dans la bibliothèque. Elle devait diriger ses pensées vers autre chose que vers Harry Potter.

Des éclats de voix se rapprochaient dans sa direction et elle se figea au détour d'un couloir lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Elodie Walsh discutait avec un groupe d'élèves très enjoué à l'idée d'être interviewé par une journaliste. La jeune femme tenta alors de faire marche arrière discrètement en espérant qu'on ne la remarque pas. Il y avait tant d'élèves, qu'elle ne devrait pas avoir de mal à se fondre dans la masse. Elle se retourna alors précipitamment et fit demi-tour.

« Miss Granger ! L'appela une voix. »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre et serra ses livres contre elle comme elle avançait plus vite.

« Miss Granger ! Je ne m'appelle pas Rita Skeeter ! Ajouta la journaliste. »

Hermione fût bien obligée de s'arrêter et elle se retourna pour voir Elodie Walsh s'approcher d'elle avec un sourire.

« Miss Walsh, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, fit-elle, mais je suis très pressée…

- Ca ne durera que quelques minutes. Je vous promets de ne pas vous importuner… »

Le regard de la journaliste semblait si sincère qu'Hermione accepta et la conduisit jusqu'à ses appartements où elle l'invita à s'asseoir et à prendre une petite collation. Elle servit son invitée d'un thé à la menthe et se contenta d'un grand verre d'eau pour calmer la migraine qui tapait à ses tempes.

« C'est très charmant. Complimenta Elodie Walsh en faisant le tour de la pièce principale. Vous avez bien des avantages à être Préfète-en-chef.

- C'est vrai. Acquiesça doucement Hermione. On est plutôt tranquille ici. »

La journaliste reprit place sur le canapé couleur crème et ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur Hermione.

« Vous vous faîtes très discrète, Hermione Granger. Aucune interview en trois ans… Conta-t-elle.

- Il faut dire que je n'ai pas eu une très bonne expérience des journalistes. Dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

- Rita Skeeter a été une exception dans notre métier. Nous ne sommes pas tous comme elle.

- Mais vous cherchez dans la vie des gens ce qui serait susceptible d'intéresser la population sorcière et augmenter les ventes de vos magazines quitte à inventer des idioties.

- Certains journalistes manquent cruellement d'intégrité et d'honnêteté. Admit son interlocutrice en croisant les jambes. Mais je peux vous assurer que je ne suis pas de cette catégorie là. Avez-vous déjà lu mes rubriques dans _« Sorcière Hebdo » _? »

Hermione rougit et but une gorgée de son verre pour se donner de la contenance. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne lisait plus ce magazine. Elle hocha ainsi négativement la tête par soucis de franchise et Elodie lui retourna un sourire bienveillant.

« Je me suis toujours contenter de retranscrire la vérité. Je ne donne aux journaux que ce que mes clients m'autorisent à dévoiler. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai reçu aucune plainte. J'ose espérer que vous me ferez assez confiance pour vous interviewer très prochainement…

- Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter… Hésita Hermione. Je ne veux pas voir ma vie exposer à l'ensemble de la population.

- Croyez-moi, par expérience, l'interrompit l'autre femme, les gens sont davantage curieux et se mettent à colporter un tas de rumeurs lorsque rien ne leur ait dit. Votre grossesse fait déjà beaucoup de bruit, Miss Granger, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte. Tous les journalistes vont tenter de s'arracher vos photos et tenter de déterminer si vous entretenez une relation avec Harry Potter ou…

- Mais en quoi cela les regardent-ils ? S'énerva Hermione. Il s'agit de ma vie !

- C'est ce qui se passe lorsque l'on est célèbre et qu'on est susceptible d'être un exemple pour une certaine catégorie de la population. En ces temps d'insécurité les gens ont besoin de s'identifier à quelqu'un et de voir autre chose dans le journal que la mort d'une dizaine de personnes à Cambera dont on soupçonne le nouveau Lord d'être l'auteur. Répondit Elodie avec un sourire contraint. »

Hermione soupira en sachant que la journaliste disait vraie. Elle ne mesurait pas vraiment l'impact que sa grossesse avait eu puisque l'annonce n'avait été faite que dans la matinée même. Outre les lettres des journalistes, elle n'avait eu affaire qu'à un petit nombre d'élèves qui l'avaient questionnée sur sa relation avec Harry, mais rien de bien nouveau. En revanche lorsqu'elle sortirait de Poudlard elle devrait faire face aux regards des sorciers et ce serait sûrement à ce moment-là qu'elle prendrait conscience de la situation. Non ! Parler aux journaux était malgré tout trop prématuré. Comment leur parler d'une chose qu'elle n'avait toujours pas éclaircie elle-même ? Gregory ignorait toujours qu'il n'était pas le père du bébé et même si Harry ne l'avait jamais pressée quant à une future révélation, Hermione savait très bien que le temps pressait. Elle ne pourrait pas continuer à le lui cacher indéfiniment. Elle devrait le lui dire bien avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le découvre. Son estomac se tordait rien qu'à la pensée de lui avouer la vérité.

« Je saurai faire appel à vous lorsque le moment sera venu, Miss Walsh… Articula Hermione.

- Je patienterai d'ici-là. Acquiesça la journaliste. Détendez-vous Miss Granger ! Parlons de Poudlard à présent… »

Soulagée, Hermione lui sourit à travers son verre.

* * *

Harry et Ron flânaient paresseusement dans les couloirs du château, les mains dans les poches comme deux adolescents insouciants qui profitaient du calme qui étaient à leur disposition. Les gouttes de pluie qui commençaient à tomber maintenant au-dehors les avaient dissuadés d'y faire un tour. Vingt heures n'était toujours pas arrivé que le ciel était presque aussi sombre que si la nuit était tombée. Les torches du château étaient toutes en feu mais aucune chaleur ne s'en dégageait ce qui préservait une certaine fraîcheur à l'intérieur du château. Certains élèves commençaient à se précipiter pour s'installer pour le repas du soir mais les deux jeunes gryffondors préféraient prendre leur temps.

« Je ne m'en fais pas pour le match de Vendredi. Fit Ron d'un large sourire.

- Les poufsouffles sont très bons. Prévint Harry, pensif. Je serai plus tranquille une fois que le match sera arrivé.

- Tout le monde attend ce match avec impatience, fit Ron en voyant un groupe d'élèves avec le badge _« Allez Poufsouffles »_ inscrit dessus. Quelle bande d'imbéciles ! Jura-t-il alors que les élèves le regardaient en biais. Pourquoi ces serdaigles soutiennent-ils Poufsouffles ? Tu peux me le dire ?! »

Harry haussa les épaules dans un rire. Ron était quelqu'un de très compétitif qui voulait à tout prix gagner… et ne jamais perdre. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il était devenu un excellent gardien après les échecs cuisants de ses débuts.

« Nous mettrons toutes les chances de notre côté pour ce match. En espérant qu'il ait lieu…

- Pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ? Demanda Ron.

- Au point où on en est, le ministre aura sûrement peur que quelque chose se prod… »

Le gryffondor fut coupé dans sa réponse par la vision d'Alfred Surthout qui s'approchait d'eux, comme heureux de pouvoir enfin les approcher. Harry l'avait esquivé toute la journée et il fallait qu'il tombe sur lui à quelques minutes du dîner.

« Mince ! Pesta-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda Ron. »

Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas à lui qu'il parlait mais à un petit garçon de première année étrangement très petit alors qu'il devait avoir onze ans au moins. A sa cape on devinait qu'il faisait partie de la maison des poufsouffles et ses grands yeux bruns semblaient effrayés.

« Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a demandé de l'aide… Fit-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Mais de quoi parle…

- Monsieur Potter ! S'écria Alfred Surthout, une fois face à lui. Cette fois-ci je vous tiens ! Vous n'irez nulle part, vous devez me suivre.

- Ce garçon souhaite nous dire quelque chose... S'impatienta Harry, énervé, en reportant son attention au petit garçon.

- Je dois vous interroger sur les récentes attaques. Insista l'inspecteur d'une voix dure. Cela ne peut pas attendre ? »

Son regard se posa sur le petit garçon qui sursauta à l'entente de la voix dure. Il se tortilla les mains et hocha négativement de la tête. Il regarda Harry, l'implorant du regard et murmura :

« Il y a un élève blessé qui m'a demandé de l'aide. Dit-il. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire…

- Un élève blessé ? Fit l'inspecteur en haussant les sourcils.

- Où ça ? »

Le poufsouffle pointa du doigt un couloir et Alfred le bouscula en avant comme pour leur indiquer l'endroit et les trois hommes s'élancèrent à sa suite. Harry jura intérieurement. Pourvu que ce ne soit qu'une petite blessure et que cela n'ait rien avoir avec une attaque. Chaque jour l'infirmière accueillait au moins un élève qui se blessait. Ils traversèrent un sombre couloir qui débouchait sur la salle commune des Poufsouffles. Une fois arrivé, l'élève s'arrêta comme apeuré et on put distinguer de faibles gémissements. Alfred les arrêta d'un geste de la main comme s'il avait la situation en main et il sortit sa baguette enfoui dans la poche de son pantalon. Harry et Ron n'eurent que faire de ces précautions et le devancèrent. Une forme à l'allure masculine était allongée, le dos contre le mur et se tenait la jambe droite dans des gémissements de douleur. Alfred se précipita vers le jeune homme et s'accroupit auprès de lui.

« Merlin ! Comment cela est-il arrivé ?! Demanda-t-il en se penchant sur la jambe du jeune homme totalement ensanglanté et dont on devinait qu'il avait été brûlé.

- … mangemort… Réussit-il à articuler. »

Le cœur d'Harry fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant la voix. Il s'approcha de lui et à la lueur d'une flamme, il distingua d'abord des cheveux châtains qui tombaient sur un front luisant de sueur et un visage contusionné. Son regard tomba sur l'insigne des poufsouffles et remonta sur son visage. Ron posa une main sur son épaule et hocha de dépit la tête.

« Harry on a un problème sérieux… »

Harry serra les poings tandis que Gregory donnait son nom à l'inspecteur. Cette attaque ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

* * *

« Le ministre est en route pour Poudlard. Déclara Alfred Surthout à l'adresse de Dumbledore. Il sera ici dans une dizaine de minutes… »

Le directeur acquiesça dans un mouvement de tête. Ils se trouvaient à l'infirmerie et Gregory était allongé dans son lit, la jambe bandée ainsi que la tête qui avait été durement cognée contre le mur selon ses dires. Un hématome s'était formé et lui causait une migraine terrible. Pomfresh avait insisté pour lui administrer la potion de sommeil mais Alfred avait refusé estimant que le récit de Gregory ne pouvait attendre le lendemain. Il lui fallait des explications immédiates. Si la journée avait été fructueuse et pauvre en informations, la soirée était beaucoup plus intéressante. Il avait réellement espéré repartir de Poudlard avec un calepin vierge d'informations qui pourraient satisfaire Rufus Scrimgeour, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Ses obligations l'avaient forcé à faire appel au premier ministre aussitôt qu'il l'avait pu et ce malgré la pluie qui tombait dru. Des éclats de tonnerre se faisaient entendre et la pluie martelait contre les vitres du château. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et Ben entra.

« Comment vont les choses ? Lui demanda Dumbledore.

- Les élèves sont tous dans la Grande Salle et le repas leur a été servit il y a quelques minutes. Répondit Ben en regardant furtivement l'inspecteur. Ils seront raccompagnés par les préfets dans leurs dortoirs tout de suite après.

- Vous auriez dû accepter la proposition du ministre, Albus. Des aurors auraient été mieux à même de protéger les élèves ! Appuya Alfred.

- Moins de bruit ! Ordonna Pomfresh en surgissant de son bureau. Mon patient a besoin de repos. Il serait préférable que vous sortiez.

- Je n'irai nulle part, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui ! »

Alfred s'approcha du lit de Gregory et le regarda en travers, d'un air contenu. Il devait être calme pour poser ses questions. Gregory leva un regard fatigué sur lui et soupira d'un air nonchalant.

« Je pourrais peut-être vous répondre demain. Lui fit-il en portant la main à la tête. Comme vous le voyez je ne suis pas vraiment en état de vous répondre. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savais !

- Que faisiez-vous dans ce couloir, Monsieur Jefferson ?

- Je suis un Poufsouffle et j'emprunte le chemin que tous les poufsouffles utilisent pour accéder à leur salle commune. Répondit-il comme si cela était évident.

- Mais vous possédez déjà votre propre salle commune que vous partagez avec Miss Granger.

- Peut-être. Mais mes amis se trouvant dans la salle commune des Poufsouffles, je suis allé les voir dans LA salle.

- Comment être sûr que c'est bien un mangemort qui vous a fait cela ? Fit Alfred en regardant sa jambe.

- Je ne connais pas nombre d'élèves capable de jeter un tel sort ! Releva Pomfresh. Il a la jambe littéralement brûlé.

- Est-ce que vous apprenez de tels sorts à vos élèves ?

- Ce sort ne s'apprend pas durant les sept premières années d'étude. Répondit Ben. Il est appris lors de certains concours comme l'entrée au concours pour devenir auror. Vous devriez pourtant le savoir, Monsieur Surthout… »

Alfred chassa cette remarque d'un geste de la main. Dumbledore se détourna de la fenêtre et posa son regard bleu sur Gregory qui détourna aussitôt les yeux, gêné de cette attention soudaine.

« Pourquoi vous, monsieur Jefferson ? Murmura Alfred les sourcils froncés. Parmi tous les élèves présents, on vous a choisi vous ? »

Alfred hocha la tête alors que la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrait de nouveau.

« D'abord le professeur Petterson, miss Granger, puis monsieur Potter et enfin vous. Continua-t-il à énumérer, perdu dans ses pensées. Quel lien peut-il y avoir entre Ben Petterson, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et Gregory Jefferson ?

- C'est aussi la question que je me pose… »

Le premier ministre de la magie anglaise fit son entrée de sa démarche quelque peu claudicante aidé d'une canne. Sa démarche se faisait plus difficile après une chute dans les escaliers de sa luxueuse maison londonienne. McGonagall le suivait, le visage tiré et referma silencieusement la porte derrière elle.

« Bienvenue Rufus. Accueillit Dumbledore de son éternel ton posé et confiant.

- Bonsoir à vous Albus. Grogna le premier ministre en allant serrer la main du directeur. J'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à me déplacer pour de telles circonstances. Comment allez-vous ? Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Gregory qui venait de laisser échapper un gémissement de douleur. »

Le jeune homme avait les yeux fermés et hocha la tête de haut en bas comme pour signifier qu'il allait bien, ce qui n'était visiblement pas le cas.

« Ce garçon a bien du courage. Fit Scrimgeour en se tournant vers l'infirmière. Peter Jefferson a été prévenu de l'agression de son fils et viendra sûrement demain matin à son chevet. Comment se fait-il qu'une attaque ait encore eu lieu dans ce château Dumbledore ? Je pensais que vous le protégiez ? »

Sa voix se faisait rageuse et son regard aigu semblait transpercer Dumbledore. Le ministre avait du mal à cacher l'hostilité qui le liait au directeur. La cause ? Harry Potter qui s'était engagé pour le vieil homme au lieu de prendre son parti afin de s'assurer de sa légitimité aux yeux des sorciers anglais.

« J'ai commis une erreur, Rufus. Concéda Dumbledore. Quelqu'un s'est introduit dans le château traversant toutes mes barrières de sécurité… à moins que ce ne soit quelqu'un du château lui-même qui est commis cette agression…

- Ne soyez pas ridicule Dumbledore ! Vous ne savez plus quoi dire et vous décidez à mettre en cause un élève ?! S'écria Rufus en frappant sa canne contre le sol.

- Ne vous énervez pas ainsi, monsieur Scrimgeour. Tenta de calmer McGonagall.

- Me calmer alors que j'entends des idioties pareilles ! Depuis le début vous mettez la vie de nos enfants en danger, Dumbledore ! Vous avez refusé l'aide des aurors que je vous ai proposé !

- Des aurors qui ne serviraient qu'à décorer le château pour vous assurer d'une réélection ? Ce n'est pas ce dont Poudlard a besoin. Répondit Dumbledore d'une voix plus forte qu'à l'accoutumé. Il le regarda par-dessus ses lunettes. Je vous le dit encore une fois que le château est extrêmement bien protégé.

- Vous ne réussirez pas à me faire croire que le problème vient de l'intérieur, Albus. Les mangemorts gagnent petit à petit du terrain, il est hors de question qu'ils en gagnent sur Poudlard. Je dois prendre des mesures urgentes, dès ce soir. D'autres affaires m'attendent !

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Fit Ben inquiet.

- Des aurors arriveront cette nuit pour apporter une protection efficace à cette école. Annonça Scrimgeour d'un ton sec. Quant à vous, Dumbledore, vous ne passerez pas une nuit de plus ici. »

Un cri de stupeur se fit entendre et tout le monde se retourna pour voir Harry et Hermione qui venaient d'arriver. Harry regardait alternativement Scrimgeour et Dumbledore, incompréhensif et Hermione venait de plaquer une main contre sa bouche effarée.

« Miss Granger, que faîtes-vous ici ? S'énerva Ben en se dirigeant vers elle pour la faire sortir. »

A l'entente de son prénom, Gregory ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser pour apercevoir la jeune femme.

« Dumbledore n'ira nulle part. Refusa Hermione en se dégageant de son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il ne peut pas quitter Poudlard. Nous avons besoin de lui.

- Ce n'est pas à vous de décider, Miss Granger ! L'arrêta le ministre en haussant le ton. Si vous vous inquiétez pour votre sécurité, ne vous en faîtes pas, des aurors s'assureront de votre protection.

- Ce ne sont pas d'eux dont j'ai besoin ! Claqua-t-elle en s'avançant vers son interlocuteur les joues rouges de colère. C'est de Dumbledore dont j'ai besoin.

- Ecoutez-moi, jeune fille, commença-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle les cheveux encore plus roux que jamais, le visage défiguré par l'agacement et la colère. Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez un rôle important dans cette école que je vous permettrais de défier mon autorité ou encore de me parler sur ce ton. C'est moi qui fixe les règles !

- Je n'ai que faire de vos règlements stupides ! S'énerva Hermione en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière les poings fermement serrés. Nous voyons tous clair dans votre jeu. Vous savez très bien que Poudlard est l'endroit le mieux protégé et ces attaques sont justes le moyen de vous assurer d'un vote aux prochaines élections en barricadant Poudlard de quelques aurors. Ca ne marchera pas ! Si Dumbledore part, Poudlard s'effondre avec ! »

La respiration de la jeune femme se faisait plus saccadée, ce qui était un signe avant coureur d'une crise de nerfs qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Bientôt elle ne se contrôlerait plus et il fallait à tout prix la faire taire.

« Vous allez trop loin, Miss Granger. Minerva prendra la direction du château le temps que Dumbledore soit entendu par la commission d'enquête. Coupa Scrimgeour. Un mot de plus de votre part et je vous vire de cette école ! »

Alors qu'Hermione s'apprêtait encore à répondre, Harry lui attrapa le bras et lui pria de garder son calme et surtout de ne rien dire. Elle soutint le regard jaune et menaçant du premier ministre puis se tourna vers Gregory qui la regardait silencieusement. Elle vit une once d'espoir éclairer le regard du jeune homme mais elle détourna bien vite ses yeux qui se posèrent sur le directeur qui hochait négativement la tête comme pour lui intimer de se taire. Elle ne pouvait admettre son départ. Le premier ministre était totalement inconscient.

« Je dois m'en aller. Fit-il après un moment prenant son silence comme une abdication. Dumbledore je vous attends dans mon bureau pour huit heures. Minerva, je vous charge de la direction temporaire. »

Le premier ministre n'attendit pas un moment de plus pour sortir de l'infirmerie faisant bien claquer la porte derrière lui. Alfred Surthout s'excusa et partit à sa suite. Il ne restait plus que Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ben, Pomfresh, Harry et Hermione qui se tenaient en silence dans la pièce, essayant de calmer les tensions intérieures. Hermione fut la première qui tenta de briser le silence mais aucun son ne sortit comme elle s'aperçut que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Après un regard pour Gregory, Dumbledore s'approcha des deux gryffondors.

« Harry veux-tu bien raccompagner Miss Granger à sa salle commune, je te prie ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton doux. »

Gregory émit un son rauque de frustration et se recoucha en tapant du poing contre le matelas, énervé. Dumbledore dissuada Harry de le contredire et Hermione qui semblait déjà ailleurs se laissa entraîner comme un pantin vers la sortie. Elle se tourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir Dumbledore qui lui souriait à travers ses lunettes.

« Tout se passera bien, Miss Granger. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Lui assura-t-il. »

Elle hocha la tête puis se blottit contre Harry qui la tenait fermement serrée contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne s'effondre.

Mais c'est en arrivant dans la salle commune qu'elle éclata en sanglots en s'agrippant contre sa chemise. Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait pleurer ! Ces fichus hormones la mettaient hors d'elle. Elle avait l'impression de ne plus se contrôler. Elle venait de se faire ridiculiser par le premier ministre et c'était de sa faute parce qu'elle n'avait pas su se taire. Mais comment pouvait-elle rester de marbre alors que le premier ministre ordonnait à l'un des sorciers les plus puissants de quitter les lieux comme l'avait fait son prédécesseur avant lui ?

« Hermione tout ira bien. Tenta de rassurer Harry en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. »

Pour cela il aurait d'abord fallu qu'il en soit convaincu lui-même. Le départ de Dumbledore se faisait comme un cauchemar qu'il devait revivre malgré lui. Pourquoi la volonté de puissance de certains hommes l'emportait-elle sur la raison ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même la décision du ministre alors qu'ils l'avaient tous deux redoutée durant toute la journée.

« Harry, appela Hermione à travers ses larmes, j'aurais dû me douter que quelque chose arriverait.

- Tu ne pouvais rien prévoir…

_- Mais on m'a prévenu !_ Insista-t-elle dans un hoquet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry en prenant son visage ravagé par les larmes entre ses larges paumes.

- Zabini… commença-t-elle, il m'a dit qu'ils étaient prêts à tout prix pour me récupérer. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et transporta la jeune femme, qui avançait fébrilement, jusqu'au fauteuil.

« Quand Hermione ?

- Pendant le cours de Potions… Il m'a menacé et… Fit-elle d'un ton perdu.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?! S'écria Harry en l'attrapant par les épaules. »

Les pleurs de la jeune femme redoublèrent et Harry se calma face à sa détresse. Elle semblait vraiment mal et n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses larmes. Ses yeux mordorés rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry et elle hocha désespérément la tête.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Dit-il en tendant la main vers elle. »

La jeune femme se dégagea violemment et se releva presque aussitôt, le corps secoué de sanglots. Hermione fit un effort surhumain pour combattre ses larmes mais ses nerfs ne l'écoutaient pas. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de n'avoir rien dit. Elle aurait dû s'écouter et prévenir Dumbledore des menaces de Zabini. Mais comment aurait-elle pu se douter que ses menaces connaîtraient une exécution immédiate ?

« Hermione, calme-toi. Ca te ferait peut-être du bien de prendre une douche pour te changer les idées. Conseilla Harry du ton le plus doux possible. Je serai à côté, n'aie crainte. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et tenta de sourire à travers ses larmes. Une douche lui ferait sûrement du bien, se dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains. Harry se rassit dans un mouvement totalement disgracieux. La journée avait été horrible sur tous les plans. Il avait d'abord fallu que Rita Skeeter fasse publier cette photo par l'intermédiaire d'un autre journaliste, puis le ministère avait envoyé cet inspecteur qui dieu merci n'avait pas eu le loisir de lui poser des questions. Mais cela aurait été largement préférable à voir Dumbledore quitter le château. Comment Poudlard ferait-il sans lui ? La présence d'Aurors était presque inutile face à ce qui les menaçait. Il prit le temps de se reposer les questions qui avaient surgi dès qu'il avait accompagné Surthout et Gregory à l'infirmerie. Comment se faisait-il que le poufsouffle soit demeuré seul dans ce couloir et que l'attaque fut passée inaperçu ? Pourquoi les mangemorts s'attaquaient à lui ? Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et porta un regard à sa montre. Voilà une bonne vingtaine de minutes qu'Hermione était allée se doucher et depuis plus aucun son n'émanait de la salle de bains. Il se releva et alla frapper doucement à la porte de la jeune femme. Aucun bruit. Craignant qu'il ne lui soit arrivé quelque chose, il ouvrit la porte à la volée et tomba sur la gryffondor qui était en train de tresser ses cheveux pour la nuit assise à la coiffeuse de sa chambre. Elle se retourna et Harry remarqua ses traits tirés. Elle avait l'air étrangement épuisé.

« Désolé de cette entrée. Fit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui. Tu ne répondais pas et j'ai cru que…

- Je n'ai pas entendu. Répondit-elle en finissant sa tresse. »

Elle se releva pour se diriger vers son lit impeccablement fait, aux draps immaculés. Harry la suivit du regard en jurant en silence. Qu'elle était belle !

« Approche-toi, Harry. Lui intima-t-elle. »

Le jeune homme ne se le fit pas redire deux fois et s'approcha d'elle en observant la courbe de son visage et de son corps habillé d'un pyjama deux pièces en soie qui épousait l'arrondie de son ventre.

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te laisse dormir à présent… Fit-il gêné en se raclant la gorge. Bonne nuit. »

Il se releva et se retourna pour partir et lorsqu'un coup de tonnerre surgit, Hermione lui attrapa brusquement le poignet.

« Reste. Lui dit-elle dans un murmure. »

Ses yeux l'imploraient du regard et il fut presque tenter par cette main si douce qui lui tenait le poignet.

« Hermione… Fit Harry malgré tout en tentant de partir.

- Harry, reste. Pria-t-elle. S'il te plaît, ne t'en vas pas. »

Le regard du Survivant se durcit et une ombre de désir passa dans son regard. Comment pourrait-il réussir à dormir alors qu'il n'avait espéré qu'une chose durant toute la journée : poser ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione ? La jeune femme l'attira alors à elle et il entreprit de se déchausser et de se dévêtir. Il enleva sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon qu'il posa soigneusement sur une chaise et s'allongea entre les draps. Il se coucha avec prudence, les mains croisées derrière la tête, tendu comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il dormait avec la jeune femme. Il avait passé la nuit avec elle lorsque Gregory l'avait agressée. Mais les circonstances de ce soir là avaient fait qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de penser à ces choses-là ! Mais il y avait aussi eu ce soir de décembre où pris par le feu de la passion il lui avait cédé. A cette pensée il mit davantage de distance entre lui et Hermione. Pourtant, comme si la jeune femme ne prenait pas conscience de son débat intérieur, elle se rapprocha de lui lentement mais sûrement. Sentant la chaleur de la jeune femme se rapprocher, Harry ouvrit les yeux et les abaissa pour la voir. Ses yeux étaient fermés et elle tendait une main qui vint se loger sur son torse finement bâti.

« J'ai été exécrable pendant toute la journée, Harry. Je te prie de m'excuser. Fit Hermione les yeux brillants levés vers lui.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Lui répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs en se raclant la gorge. Il est normal que tu aies des excès d'humeur. »

Il repoussa une mèche bouclée qui pendait sur le haut de son visage et retira sa main comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il ne devait surtout pas la toucher.

« Mais cela ne me donne pas le droit de te parler comme je l'ai fais… Ni comme j'ai osé parler à Scrimgeour.

- C'est fini, Hermione. Tu ferais mieux de dormir. La journée a été plus que fatigante. Murmura Harry en voyant les épaules de la jeune femme se relâcher. »

Faisant fie de son cheminement intérieur et n'écoutant que son cœur, il attrapa le corps de la jeune femme qui se colla presque aussitôt contre le sien. Le bras du gryffondor vint se poser dans le creux de ses reins sous le fin tissu de sa chemise de nuit et il la sentit frissonner. Il huma le parfum de ses cheveux en retenant un râle de plaisir alors qu'Hermione entrelaçait ses jambes aux siennes. Elle le tentait, pensa-t-il au contact de ces douces jambes contre les siennes. Bon sang, elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il endurait ! Il la sentit lentement se détendre avant de sentir sa respiration devenir lente et régulière. Elle s'était enfin endormie. Harry posa un baiser sur sa tempe, ferma les yeux, et bercé par le son de la pluie, il s'endormit.

* * *

Le jour se levait sur Poudlard lorsqu'Harry émergea de son sommeil. Il papillonna des yeux qui se plissèrent à l'entrée du soleil dont les rayons traversaient les rideaux. Désorienté il se demanda un instant où il se trouvait. Un doux parfum emplissait la pièce et une certaine tranquillité planait, aucun ronflement et surtout il n'avait pas l'habitude de cette douce chaleur auprès de lui. Se faisant à la lumière du soleil il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire. Tout lui revenait enfin à l'esprit. Il se pencha contre la jeune femme qui était blottie contre lui et l'embrassa légèrement sur la joue. Elle remua légèrement mais ne se réveilla pas. La main du jeune homme reposait sur le ventre de la gryffondor et il soupira. La nuit n'avait pas été des plus tranquilles.

Au cours de la nuit, Hermione avait été prise de violents vomissements et de maux d'estomac qu'Harry avait tenté de calmer à coup de tisanes et de bars chocolatés. Au bout d'une heure et demie, elle s'était rendormie et Harry avait gardé un œil sur elle. L'envie d'avoir recours à l'infirmière l'avait tiraillée mais la jeune femme s'y était fermement opposée prétextant qu'elle ne souhaitait pas être seule pour la nuit. Pour éviter de la contrarier Harry avait accepté mais en demeurait tout du moins inquiet. La journée de la veille avait été éprouvante et avait mis les nerfs de la future maman à rude épreuve, ce qui n'était pas bon dans son état. Il leva le bras pour jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre et quand il vit qu'elle indiquait huit heures, il tenta de se dégager lentement des bras de la jeune femme qui fronça les sourcils dans son sommeil quand il se sépara d'elle. Il la recouvrit chaudement de la couverture lorsqu'il sentit un frisson le parcourir et se glissa hors de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

La pièce centrale était totalement éclairée et Harry prit le temps de l'observer à sa guise. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans la salle commune des préfets-en-chefs pendant la journée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue de jour et cela eut pour effet de le détendre tellement la pièce était agréable. Tout était impeccablement rangé, et il s'amusa même à passer un doigt sur un meuble ancien qui n'avait pas l'ombre d'une poussière. Même si la propreté était sûrement due aux elfes de maisons, il ne devait y avoir qu'une responsable de l'ordre qui y régnait : Hermione. A cette pensée, il se demanda ce qu'il en serait de ses relations futures avec la jeune femme vis-à-vis du bébé. Sachant que la jeune femme n'était plus avec Gregory, où vivrait-elle ? Auraient-ils des appartements séparés l'un et l'autre, se partageant la garde de leur fille ? Il soupira et cette idée le mit soudainement de mauvaise humeur. Il n'aurait jamais le courage de proposer à Hermione de vivre avec lui. Cela paraissait complètement absurde, pensait-il en posant une bouilloire sur le feu. Il savait que la gryffondor tenait à son indépendance. Et puis à part le bébé, il n'y avait absolument rien qui les obligeait à vivre ensemble. Il jura en se brûlant contre la bouilloire et referma violemment le placard. Une porte grinça et il se retourna. Hermione se tenait dans l'encadrement une main portée à son front, les yeux plissés par le sommeil.

« Bonjour, fit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Je suis désolé ! Répondit Harry. Je ne voulais surtout pas te réveiller !

- Ce n'est pas grave. De toute façon, je n'avais plus sommeil. »

Elle s'approcha de la table de la petite cuisine et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

« Comment te sens-tu ce matin ? Demanda Harry en mettant la table pour le petit déjeuner.

- Nauséeuse… souffla-t-elle, et un léger mal de tête. A part ça tout va bien.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher, suggéra Harry, et de te reposer. La journée d'hier a été éprouvante et il faut que tu récupères.

- Harry, fit Hermione d'une voix douce. Je ne suis pas du tout fatiguée. De plus, je ne peux pas me permettre de paresser au lit alors que McGonagall va sûrement faire appel aux préfets pour éclaircir la situation et prendre des dispositions. Je dois me préparer. »

Le jeune homme posa un plat de toasts sur la table et regarda la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés. Elle se tenait les mains serrées entre les cuisses comme si elle avait froid et tremblait légèrement. Et elle voulait lui faire croire qu'elle allait bien ! Il n'était pas dupe, mais Hermione était aussi têtue qu'on pouvait l'être.

« Mais ce qui t'est arrivé cette nuit m'a tout de même inquiété. Si je te laisse partir est-ce que tu me promets que tu iras voir Pomfresh pour qu'elle puisse s'assurer que tout va bien ? Dit-il suspicieux. »

Peut-être que l'infirmière réussirait à la renvoyer dans sa chambre.

« J'irai voir Pomfresh, si ça peut te rassurer. Accepta Hermione en se relevant, une main posée sur son ventre. Mais tu ne dois pas t'inquiéter autant pour moi… »

L'attitude d'Harry lui faisait réellement chaud au cœur. Il avait été totalement présent cette nuit quand elle avait eu cette violente crise et avait veillé sur elle de la même manière dont il avait agit après que Gregory ait tenté de la violer. Mais l'idée que cette soudaine attention ne soit due qu'au fait qu'elle porte son enfant la tourmentait. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette enfant, seraient-ils là tous les deux, prêt à partager ce petit déjeuner, et discutant comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Elle avait la terrible sensation de brûler les étapes et peut-être avait-elle été trop loin en lui demandant de rester pour la nuit. Elle sortait tout juste de sa relation avec Gregory que déjà elle s'endormait dans les bras d'un autre homme… Mais elle aimait la manière dont Harry la regardait, avec tendresse et … désir. Non ! Comment pouvait-elle être désirable alors qu'elle grossissait à vue d'œil et qu'elle avait l'air boudiné dans ce petit pyjama.

Harry la regardait froncer les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ?

« En fin de compte, je pense que je vais aller me préparer maintenant. Déclara-t-elle. Il se fait déjà tard et je ne voudrais pas faire attendre McGonagall. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu sois en retard, Harry. Une fois que tu auras fini, tu pourras partir. Merci encore pour… pour tout. »

Le jeune homme la regarda s'en aller, interloqué. Etait-ce une manière polie de le mettre à la porte, se demandait-il ? Mais qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? En l'espace de quelques secondes, elle avait changé d'attitude. Qu'avait-il dit ou fait pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte ? Quelque peu agacé par le comportement de son amie, il attendit d'entendre le bruit de l'eau couler dans la salle de bains pour aller chercher ses affaires et retourner à sa salle commune. Depuis la veille, elle semblait réellement distante et c'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

* * *

Hermione fit un détour à l'infirmerie avant de passer au bureau de McGonagall, dans le but d'apporter quelques vêtements propres à Gregory. Se sentant plus disposée, après une bonne douche, elle s'avançait vers l'infirmerie d'une démarche souple, pensive, se demandant comment est-ce qu'elle devrait se comporter face au poufsouffle. Le jeune homme avait eu l'air de souffrir, la veille, et elle ne pouvait pas se montrer glaciale avec lui alors qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Elle opterait plutôt pour l'indifférence, afin qu'il ne puisse penser qu'elle passait sur tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui déposerait ses affaires et repartirait comme si de rien était. Avec un petit peu de chance, peut-être serait-il en train de dormir ? Elle souffla en relevant le sac qu'elle portait. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être si lourde aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait enfilé ces chaussures à talons malgré le fait que ses chevilles aient enflés ou parce qu'elle avait des maux d'estomac qui ne s'étaient pas estompés durant toute la nuit ? Elle aurait mieux fait de suivre les conseils d'Harry et de dormir un peu plus longtemps.

Hermione redressa les épaules lorsqu'elle fut devant la porte de l'infirmerie, faisant bouger ses cheveux maintenus dans une haute queue de cheval. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle se sentait aussi tendue à l'idée de faire face à Gregory. Elle entra dans l'aile et observa les quelques élèves qui étaient allongés, soit à cause d'une allergie, ou d'une potion qui avait mal tourné et autres choses encore, avant de s'approcher du lit de Gregory. Un paravent avait été disposé, mais il ne cachait pas l'homme qui était assis sur la petite chaise, penché auprès de son ex petit-ami. Elle contourna alors le paravent, et se tourna vers Gregory qui se redressa aussitôt en la voyant arriver. Il était aussi pâle que la veille et son visage semblait surpris. Ses cheveux bruns étaient tout ébouriffés sur le sommet de sa tête et il la regardait comme s'il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la voir.

« Hermione ! Appela-t-il. »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre lorsque l'homme, qui était assis auprès du poufsouffle, se releva faisant ainsi grincer sa chaise, attirant par la même occasion l'attention d'Hermione. La jeune femme se retourna dorénavant à l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

Sa respiration se coupa.

Son sac tomba à terre, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et ses yeux s'accrochèrent, écarquillés, aux yeux d'un bleu profond de cet homme. Merlin ! Cela ne pouvait être possible !

L'homme, aux tempes grisonnantes, qui la dominait de sa haute taille tendit une main vers elle sans qu'elle ne prit même conscience de cette main tendue vers elle, trop éprise par le visage qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

« Vous êtes encore plus ravissante que sur les photos, Miss Granger. Lui fit-il avec un sourire. Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la fiancée de mon fils. »

Stupéfaite, Hermione resta bouche bée.

Avait-elle une hallucination ou cet homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Matthew…

* * *

**Didi : **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et je suis réellement désolée du retard que j'ai pris. J'espère néanmoins que tu auras encore le courage de me suivre. Ca m'attriste aussi que la saga Harry Potter se soit achevée mais nous somme tous là pour continuer à la faire vivre. Bisous !

**miiss-vaness-nessa : **Je ne te tiendrais vraiment pas rigueur de ne pas avoir laissé de reviews parce que tout d'abord je ne poste pas régulièrement et puis quand je vois le nombre de lectures ça me fait déjà énormément plaisir. Je ne sais pas si on est réellement débarrassé de Gregory mais pour le moment avec Hermione c'est un peu compliqué. Harry a l'air de profiter du nouveau statut d'Hermione mais il ne sait pas trop non plus où il en est. Bisous !

**Alex : **Moi aussi j'adore les Harry/Hermione. J'espère que ça t'a plu. Bisous !

**Gaabrielle**** : **Il me semble que tu me suis depuis le début et je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard que j'en ai tellement honte. Hermione a bien cessé de se laisser berner, comme tu dis, par Gregory et elle ne semble pas gêné plus que ça par ce qui lui est arrivé. Comme on l'a vu dans ce chapitre, les médias risquent bien de bouleverser Harry et Hermione mais ils ne se rendent pas encore vraiment compte de l'impact de cette révélation. Mais la présence d'Alfred et les menaces de Zabini ont été dur à encaisser et ce n'est pas encore fini. Merci encore pour ta fidélité. Gros bisous !

**Saika Garner : **Il me semble que tu as déjà laissé quelques reviews et quand bien même tu ne l'aurais pas fait que je ne t'en voudrais pas du tout ! Je ne sais pas si c'est la rupture d'Hermione qui va profiter au couple Harry/Hermione mais en tout cas cela s'annonce bien. Merci. Bisous !

**Raundi : **Je n'ai aucune idée de quand cette histoire se finira vraiment ! Lol. Il reste des intrigues à dénouer et j'en ai encore pour quelques chapitres. Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et bisous !

**Lana51 : **Moi induire les gens en erreur ? Je n'oserais jamais, voyons ! Pourquoi doutes-tu de l'innocence de Gregory ? J'ai bien aimé que tu puisses penser qu'il y ait une possibilité que Gregory se fasse manipuler, ça change des affabulations des autres reviewers lol ! Tu maintiens ta position, Ben ne serait pas clair. On verra bien. Je ne sais pas s'il me cache des choses à moi. Il est vrai que Matthew est très important et tu t'en rendras davantage compte dans le prochain chapitre. En tout cas je dois te dire que tu es un auteur très remarquable dans le suspens parce que tu vois vraiment plus subtilement que les autres et je le vois même dans tes histoires ! Gros Bisous !

**pupusssse972 : **Comment ai-je pu laisser Hermione si longtemps avec Gregory ? A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée. Ils étaient si mignons ensemble, non ? J'espère que ça t'a plu. Bisous !

**lise : **Je suis réellement navrée de vous avoir fait attendre autant de temps et encore plus que tu te sois inquiétée pour moi, c'est vraiment gentil ! Mais je vais très bien, c'est vraiment les cours, le bac, et la fac maintenant qui m'ont pris du temps ainsi que mon ordinateur qui m'a fait des misères. Tu m'as l'air inquiète que le couple Gregory et Hermione soit réellement fini. Lol. Il est vrai que l'irruption de Matthew dans Poudlard est plutôt étrange et je suis étonnée qu'Hermione n'ait rien dit ! Quant à savoir si Gregory et Matthew ne forment qu'une seule et même personne, tu auras ta réponse dans le prochain chapitre. Mais en qui concerne le frère d'Hermione… Je suis surprise lol. Matthew serait le frère d'Hermione, pour toi ? On verra bien, je ne sais pas. Merci encore pour ta review. Gros Bisous !

**carolane :** Tout le monde a l'air ravi que ce soit fini avec Gregory, lol. Ravie que ça vous plaise ! Harry et Hermione c'est effectivement pour bientôt. Matthew ne restera plus longtemps très mystérieux. Bisous !

**pauline :** Hermione a effectivement prit conscience que Gregory n'était pas fait pour elle (mieux vaut tard que jamais). C'est vrai qu'Harry fait preuve d'une grande maturité et semble assumer sa paternité et c'est tant mieux ! La relation entre Harry et Hermione évolue mais elle n'est toujours pas très clair, on verra bien dans les prochains chapitres comment ça se conclura. Bisous !

**cradoss : **Tu as eu bien du courage de lire cette histoire aussi rapidement. C'est vrai que la relation entre Gregory et Hermione a duré longtemps, 24 chapitres ! Mais comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne sais pas si c'est cette rupture qui sera à l'origine du nouveau couple mais en tout cas c'est bien partie ! En ce qui concerne Matthew que tu penses être le demi-frère de Gregory, je ne peux rien dire pour le moment mais vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre ça c'est sûr ! Le nom du bébé sera connu à la naissance. Jusqu'à présent avec tout ce qui leur arrive, Harry et Hermione n'y ont même pas pensé. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Gros Bisous !

**Athenais : **Encore une fidèle revieweuse ! Si la confrontation entre Harry et Hermione t'a fait plaisir, j'espère que tu seras enchantée par la suite ! Là j'explose de rire : Gregory, psychopathe ? C'est bien trouvé. Mais en quoi est-il psychopathe ? Fou, oui. C'est vrai qu'Harry et lent et je ne sais pas pour toi mais il avait l'air très tendu pendant ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend. C'est vrai que ça m'a fait mal de voir qu'Harry et Hermione ne finissait pas ensemble dans les bouquins, mon oncle m'a dit (pour l'anecdote) que si ça ne me plaisait pas que je pouvais lui apporter une gomme pour qu'on efface la fin lol ! J'aurais tellement aimé, mais bon ! Merci pour ta review et gros bisous !

**Vicky-The-Best : **C'est vrai que Gregory ne sait toujours pas qu'il n'est pas le père de l'enfant et moi aussi je suis assez pressée de voir comment il va réagir et surtout de quelle manière il va l'apprendre ! Merci pour ta review bien que je poste près d'un an après. Merci de ta patience. Bisous !

**Iris : **Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre si longtemps ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite t'aura plus ! Bisous !

**Manon :** Encore une fois désolée ! Sincèrement désolée de faire attendre aussi longtemps les lecteurs ! J'espère néanmoins que la suite t'aura plus.

**Tequila : **En voilà un (ou une) qui n'est pas pressé(e) de voir la relation Harry/Hermione se concrétiser. Tu préfères la voir s'installer. Pour l'instant, tu es bien servit. Pour répondre à ta question, Hermione est enceinte de 23 semaines environ soit un peu plus de cinq mois. Bisous !

**Lilie : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'essaie vraiment d'écrire quand je le peux ! J'espère aussi qu'elle se finira vite ! Bisous !

**Harmonyforever07 : **Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Ce n'est pas grave si tu n'as jamais laissé de reviews, lol ! Tu penses que Gregory n'est pas prêt à laisser Hermione tranquille, je le pense aussi mais bon je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il cherche. Tu as bien vu qu'Harry et Hermione se rapprochaient mais on est encore loin du compte ! L'histoire n'est pas encore finie et il nous reste encore des bons et des mauvais moments à partager ! Gros Bisous !

**Cho13 : **Tu es ravie que ce soit fini entre Gregory et Hermione. Ravie que ça te plaise alors ! Mais je ne sais pas si Gregory cache réellement quelque chose. En ce qui concerne Matthew j'aimerai bien aussi qu'Hermione en parle enfin à quelqu'un ! J'espère que ça t'a plu. Bisous !

**Schtaline le grand :** Salut, je vais très bien merci et toi-même ? Je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu continueras à la suivre ! Bisous !

**Yumi34 :** C'est vrai qu'il reste encore des intrigues à dénouer : la relation entre Gregory et Hermione n'est vraiment rien par rapport à ce qui les attend. Je ne sais pas si Harry va découvrir ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux lorsqu'ils étaient en froid, c'est à voir. Quant à l'intervention du ministère tu as bien vu ce que cela a provoqué et la situation n'est pas prête de se rétablir.

**Garance :** Tu as eu bien du courage de lire cette histoire d'un trait ! Félicitations ! Merci pour tes compliments ça me fait réellement plaisir même si j'ai du mal à les accepter parce que je vous fais attendre tellement longtemps que ça en devient abusé. Il m'arrive aussi de faire des fautes d'orthographes, et des fautes d'attention, mais bon on fait comme on peut ! Merci à toi ! Bisous !

**Wendy's Stories : **Matthew le fils de Ben ? D'où te vient cette idée ? Je serais bien curieuse de la savoir ! Toutes les hypothèses sont les bienvenues ! Pour rien au monde je n'arrêterais cette histoire ! Même lorsque je n'écris pas, j'y pense tellement elle fait partie de moi, donc tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir là-dessus, lol ! Merci beaucoup ! Gros Bisous !

**Black666 :** Il est vrai que cette histoire est à la base une romance mais je n'imaginais pas une romance où tout serait beau. Il faut que ça se complique, que ce soit dur pour que l'achèvement n'en soit que plus beau ! Si tu aimes, ça me fait plaisir ! Merci ! Bisous !

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura fait plaisir. J'ai une confidence à faire : les deux dernières scènes du chapitre n'étaient totalement pas prévues pour être dans ce chapitre-là. C'étaient le début de mon chapitre 26, mais au dur et à mesure que je répondais à vos reviews, je me suis dis que je ferais mieux de les ajouter. Je sais que c'est mal coupé ! Je suis désolée de vous laisser sur votre fin.

Je suis sûre que maintenant vous aurez un tas d'hypothèses et je les lirai avec plaisir. Merci encore infiniment du plaisir que VOUS m'apportez avec vos reviews ça m'encourage à continuer.

Merci encore pour vos reviews ! Bisous !

_**GirlofButterfly.**_


	26. Un silence de Pandore

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

Je mettrais; soit à la fin, soit au début de la potterfiction; une chanson de Mariah Carey qui aura rapport avec le chapitre. Je trouve ses chansons très émouvantes et c'est ma chanteuse préférée!

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : Hello guys ! De retour pour un nouveau chapitre ! Vraiment navrée pour ce retard : les partiels, les travaux à la maison, le petit neveu qui vit chez moi et qui m'embête comme pas possible… vraiment des vacances de fous ! Cette année je n'étais pas très motivée pour partir en vacances donc j'ai pu en profiter un peu pour vous pondre ce chapitre et je prendrais mes vacances peut-être quelque part en septembre. Les réponses aux reviews sont à la fin ainsi que les infos sur le prochain chapitre et sur la fin de l'histoire ! Bonne rentrée en avance pour ceux qui reprennent en Septembre et bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui en profitent !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 26 : Un silence de Pandore

_**Rappel du chapitre précédent**_

_La jeune femme se retourna dorénavant à l'homme qui lui faisait face._

_Son cœur s'arrêta de battre. _

_Sa respiration se coupa. _

_Son sac tomba à terre, sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et ses yeux s'accrochèrent, écarquillés, aux yeux d'un bleu profond de cet homme. Merlin ! Cela ne pouvait être possible !_

_L'homme, aux tempes grisonnantes, qui la dominait de sa haute taille tendit une main vers elle sans qu'elle ne prit même conscience de cette main tendue vers elle, trop éprise par le visage qu'elle avait en face d'elle. _

_« Vous êtes encore plus ravissante que sur les photos, Miss Granger. Lui fit-il avec un sourire. Quel plaisir de pouvoir enfin rencontrer la fiancée de mon fils. »_

_Stupéfaite, Hermione resta bouche bée. _

_Avait-elle une hallucination ou cet homme ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Matthew…_

L'espace de quelques secondes le temps semblait s'être arrêté aux yeux d'Hermione. Elle continuait de fixer le nouvel arrivant avec toute l'incrédulité et l'incompréhension qui lui étaient possible. Cela n'avait pas de sens.

« Miss Granger ? Appela de nouveau l'homme. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La voix rappela brutalement la jeune femme à la réalité et elle tenta de hocher positivement la tête avec un léger sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt en même temps qu'elle s'agrippait à la commode, placée à côté du lit de Gregory, et que son cœur reprenait son rythme avec frénésie. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et elle sentit le sol tanguer sous ses yeux et son corps chancela.

« Hermione ! S'écria Gregory en lui attrapant le poing, qu'elle maintenait fermement serré sur la commode. »

L'homme s'approcha rapidement vers elle et la prit par les épaules avant qu'elle ne s'effondre au sol. Hermione avait toujours la sensation d'avoir une illusion et le contact de cet homme contre sa peau ne fit qu'infirmer son impression en rendant sa présence plus vraie.

« Respirez profondément, Miss Granger. Lui conseilla Peter Jefferson, la tenant toujours dans ses bras. Inspirez. Expirez. Inspirez. Expirez… Voilà comme ça. »

La jeune gryffondor suivit le conseil et tenta de retrouver son calme en mettant en œuvre la technique de respiration que Pomfresh lui avait apprise et que le père de Gregory était en train de lui souffler. Gregory l'observait d'un œil inquiet et Peter glissa une chaise sur laquelle il fit asseoir la jeune femme avec douceur, d'un œil toujours aussi vigilant.

« Est-ce que vous allez mieux ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant devant elle. »

Hermione acquiesça, incapable de parler, et croisa son regard bleu. Ses battements s'élancèrent de nouveau. Merlin, ils avaient exactement les mêmes yeux ! Combien de fois, Matthew n'avait-il pas posé son regard bleu électrique sur elle comme s'il la sondait, exactement comme Peter Jefferson était en train de le faire en ce moment même ?

« Avez-vous besoin de boire quelque chose ? Lui proposa-t-il. Vous aviez l'air effaré de me voir…

- Non du tout ! Répondit Hermione.

- Non à quoi ? Reprit le père de Gregory amusé. A boire ou effarée de me voir ?

- Aux deux… fit Hermione d'une voix rauque. Aux deux…

- Je suis passé voir mon fils après la terrible agression dont il a été victime hier. Mais il semble aller beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. C'est une chance ! »

Hermione regarda Gregory qui la fixait à présent comme s'il avait peur qu'elle se relève en explosant de rage. Il avait repris des couleurs même si sa tête et sa jambe demeuraient bandées. Elle observa les traits de son visage et se maudit. Avec le bandage qui maintenait ses cheveux en arrière, ce qui leur donnait l'air plus courts, il ressemblait étrangement à Matthew. Voilà la raison pour laquelle le jeune mangemort lui faisait penser à quelqu'un. Cette personne se trouvait justement sous ses yeux.

« D'ailleurs je suis désolé. Je n'ai même pas pris la peine de me présenter. Dit le père de Gregory. Je suis Peter Jefferson, le père de Gregory. J'imagine que c'est inutile à présent puisque vous vous en doutez mais il est toujours bon de se présenter.

- Dans ce cas… Je suis Hermione Granger… Lui retourna Hermione quelque peu désorientée par la sympathie de Peter.

- … la fiancée de mon fils. Je sais. Comme je vous le disais, je suis ravi de pouvoir enfin faire votre connaissance. »

Peter lui tendit de nouveau la main et elle se figea. _La fiancée ? _Se dit-elle. Elle toisa Gregory qui se mit soudainement à regarder ailleurs. _La fiancée !_ Cet idiot n'avait rien dit à son père ! Il pensait toujours qu'ils étaient ensemble. Que pouvait-elle faire ?

« A vrai dire, j'espérais réellement vous rencontrer. Avoua Peter de sa voix à la fois grave et chaleureuse, les yeux fixés sur elle. Ma femme est toute aussi impatiente de faire votre connaissance, Miss Granger. Elle est enchantée à l'idée d'être grand-mère, même si nous trouvons cela un peu précipité.

- Cette grossesse était imprévue, Mr Jefferson. Objecta Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- Je l'imagine. Ne prenez pas cela pour un reproche. Précisa Peter comme s'il avait peur que celle qu'il imaginait pour sa future belle-fille ne se soit vexée. J'ose espérer que vous passeriez vos vacances d'été avec nous, si vous n'avez rien de prévu ?

- Papa ! Gronda Gregory les dents serrés.

- Tu es sorti avec cette fille pendant presque deux ans et tu ne nous l'as jamais présentée. Tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à ce que je laisse passer une belle occasion de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle. De plus, ta mère tient à s'entretenir avec Miss Granger sur les préparatifs du mariage… »

Hermione rougit brusquement et serra les poings. Furieuse. Elle était tout simplement furieuse contre son ex petit-ami. Le regard du père baissa vers son annulaire gauche dépourvu de bague et il arqua un sourcil.

« A moins que le mariage ne soit plus d'actualités… ? Releva-t-il.

- Nous pensons qu'il est encore un peu tôt et nous préférons réfléchir encore, papa. Répondit Gregory d'un ton convaincant. »

Il appuya un regard désespéré à Hermione.

« C'est-à-dire que… Balbutia-t-elle… c'est-à-dire que… nous ne sommes pas prêts… continua-t-elle en cherchant avec soin ses mots, à nous engager… dans ce genre de relation… pour le moment !

- Bien-sûr ! Fit Peter en fronçant les sourcils. Le mariage est un engagement sacré qui demande beaucoup de réflexion. Le plus important à l'heure actuelle est de vous concentrer sur votre futur rôle de parents. Je peux vous proposer le meilleur gynécomage, si vous le désirez Miss Granger. Vous me semblez bien pâle… et fatiguée.

- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Dit Hermione en essayant de sourire afin d'avoir l'air plus en forme alors qu'elle sentait une étrange lassitude se répandre en elle. Ce qui s'est passé hier m'a bouleversé. Personne ne s'y attendait.

- Le ministre a perdu l'esprit ! S'exclama Peter d'un ton enflammé. Eloigner Albus de Poudlard était la chose la plus absurde à faire. Je… »

Peter jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et ses sourcils se haussèrent.

« Je suis navrée Miss Granger, mais j'ai rendez-vous avec votre infirmière. S'excusa-t-il. Je reviens dans un instant, j'espère que vous serez toujours là. »

Il attrapa sa cape et disparut à la recherche de Pomfresh. Le sourire d'Hermione disparut et Gregory la regarda se lever et tirer le rideau blanc qui séparait son lit de celui de l'autre élève. Elle se retourna alors lentement vers lui et croisa ses bras sur son ventre, les yeux noirs brillants de colère. Le jeune poufsouffle se sentit alors déglutir malgré lui.

* * *

C'est d'un geste rageur qu'Harry claqua la porte de son dortoir, non soucieux de savoir si l'un de ses camarades dormait encore. Il était beaucoup trop agité pour être préoccupé par le sommeil de ses amis. Le petit déjeuner touchait bientôt à sa fin et s'il ne voulait pas le manquer, il devait se préparer en vitesse. Il entra dans la salle de bains et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. L'eau froide qui coula à flot sur son corps lui fit un bien immense et entreprit de le calmer quelque peu. L'attitude d'Hermione l'agaçait plus qu'elle ne l'énervait. En réalité ce qui le rendait aussi nerveux était le fait qu'il n'arrivait plus à comprendre ses réactions. Pourquoi l'avait-elle mis à la porte alors que tout allait bien ? Pourquoi s'obstinait-elle à mettre de la distance entre eux alors qu'il sentait qu'ils se rapprochaient inexorablement ? Les hormones n'étaient pas la seule cause des changements d'humeur assez fréquents de la jeune femme. Dire cela eut été trop facile. Cela allait beaucoup plus loin et Harry voulait à tout prix le découvrir. Mais Hermione restait fermée. Obstinément fermée.

Le jeune gryffondor ferma le robinet et attrapa une serviette avec laquelle il entoura sa taille. Il en prit une autre pour se sécher les cheveux tandis qu'il pénétrait dans la chambre. Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit avec lourdeur, toujours pensif.

« La nuit a été difficile ? Demanda une voix. »

Harry se retourna mais ne fut que surpris par la présence de son parrain. Il se releva en souriant.

« Sirius ! Que fais-tu ici ? »

Sirius alla enlacer son filleul avec tendresse et s'écarta en observant le visage heureux mais perturbé d'Harry.

« Le travail m'appelle. Minerva m'a contacté pour que je passe quelques jours à Poudlard. Ajouta-t-il lorsqu'Harry releva un sourcil.

- Non pas que je ne sois pas heureux de te voir mais que feras-tu à Poudlard ? Je ne pense pas que le Ministère approuve ta présence.

- Minerva n'a que faire de ce que pense Scrimgeour ! Elle pense être un peu libre d'engager qui elle veut depuis que le ministre s'est permis de se débarrasser d'Albus. Elle tient à protéger avant tout le château avant de s'occuper de la réintégration de votre directeur. L'agression de Gregory Jefferson tombe au mauvais moment.

- Etais-tu au courant que le Ministère savait pour l'enlèvement d'Hermione ?

- Je peux t'assurer que Scrimgeour a agi dans la plus haute discrétion. Avoua Sirius en prenant place sur le lit de Ron. Jusqu'à hier j'ignorais tout de cette histoire. Je pense qu'il se doutait de ma participation dans cette affaire et qu'il a voulu rester discret afin qu'on ne puisse démentir. On ne sait toujours pas qui a commis l'attaque d'hier…

- Hermione pense que c'est un mangemort qui a vendu la mèche afin que Dumbledore soit éloigné de Poudlard le plus longtemps possible. Informa Harry.

- C'est aussi ce que Minerva pense. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle elle a fait appel à moi. Elle souhaite que j'assure une protection rapprochée… sur Hermione. »

Le jeune homme qui enfilait un tee-shirt, releva lentement la tête et s'arrêta dans son mouvement.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Demanda-t-il.

- Harry ce n'est pas un secret et tu le sais. Poursuivit son parrain d'un ton grave. Keyrath veut à tout prix Hermione afin d'utiliser votre enfant pour le retourner contre nous. Maintenant qu'Albus n'est plus là, elle est encore plus en danger. Il faut donc que je veille à la protéger.

- Hermione n'est pas idiote. Lança Harry d'un ton amer. Si elle s'aperçoit que tu es là pour veiller sur elle, tu risques de s'attirer ses foudres. Elle ne supporte pas qu'on puisse la considérer comme quelqu'un de fragile.

- Tu sembles parler en connaissance de cause… »

Harry remit ses lunettes sur son nez et soupira en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

« Je n'ai jamais eu affaire à une fille aussi compliquée ! Je peux t'assurer que parfois elle me fait sortir de mes gonds !

- Les Potter ont une tendance à chercher les filles qui ne manquent pas de tempérament ! Plaisanta Sirius. Ta mère était incroyable et James s'en mordait les doigts. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer.

- Je ne suis pas en train de te parler d'amour. Répliqua Harry avec agacement. Hermione n'est qu'une simple amie.

- Tu en connais plein des amis, toi, qui vont avoir un enfant ensemble ? Peut-être que si tu arrêtais de t'obstiner à voir Hermione comme une amie, tu y verrais plus clair. Merlin, je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour dire ça au fils de James ! Fit Sirius en aparté. »

Un aparté qu'Harry entendit très bien et qui lui valu un regard noir. Il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bains pour terminer de se vêtir avant d'en ressortir. Sirius l'attendait, accoudé contre le mur et l'observait d'un air ironique ou plutôt amusé. James Potter et son fils se ressemblaient sur bien des points, tant physique que mental, mais sur cette histoire il y avait bien une différence : James n'ignorait pas ses sentiments pour Lily. Et c'était parce qu'il s'était battu qu'il avait réussi à obtenir son amour. A l'inverse, le fils se butait à considérer l'élue de son cœur comme une amie alors que tout les rapprochait l'un de l'autre. Peut-être qu'il avait au fond de lui conscience que sa relation avec Hermione pouvait dépasser le stade de l'amitié, mais pourquoi n'agissait-il pas comme un homme avant d'agir comme un futur père de famille ? Au fond, pensait Sirius, la difficulté ne résidait pas dans la prise ou non de conscience des sentiments de l'un vis-à-vis de l'autre, mais plutôt dans la complexité de la situation. La grossesse d'Hermione aurait pu les rapprocher… dans un contexte différent. Le fait que son filleul soit prêt à assumer pleinement son rôle de père – et il en était plutôt fier – pouvait faire peur à Hermione qui devait penser qu'Harry ne s'intéressait à elle que parce qu'elle portait son enfant.

« Tu es très pensif, parrain. Remarqua Harry en mettant son sac à dos.

- Je pensais à la réunion que Minerva a prévue dans quelques minutes. Mentit Sirius. »

Harry hocha la tête, peu convaincu, et ouvrit la porte du dortoir afin de le laisser passer.

* * *

A l'infirmerie, l'ambiance était nettement plus glaciale. La chaleur avait beau régné au-dehors mais pour Gregory il semblait que le soleil avait oublié d'émettre ses rayons sur la pièce. Hermione le fixait dans un silence de plomb comme si elle s'attendait qu'il fût le premier à parler ou encore… elle semblait le regarder comme s'il lui devait des explications. Son visage était serré et sa haute queue de cheval ne faisait qu'accentuer la dureté qu'avait prise son expression. Pourtant elle restait toujours magnifique. Elle conservait malgré tout un petit côté fragile et son cœur se serra.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir… mais ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici. Dit-il brisant ainsi le silence pesant très bien maintenu par la jeune gryffondor.

- J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de quelques vêtements. Répondit celle-ci d'un ton neutre. Maintenant que c'est fait, et si tu n'as _plus rien d'autre à me dire_, j'y vais. »

Hermione tourna les talons, contenant sa rage. Visiblement il n'était pas prêt à lui dire quoique ce soit et peut-être que tout compte fait cela valait mieux car elle ne se sentait pas de taille à avoir une confrontation avec son ex petit-ami à l'heure actuelle. Si elle avait été sur le point de défaillir quelques minutes plus tôt, à présent la tête lui tournait. Elle ne saurait dire si c'était le fait de découvrir que le père de Gregory ressemblait presque comme deux gouttes d'eau à Matthew, ou si c'était le bébé qui s'agitait de plus en plus dans son utérus lui causant de légères douleurs dans le creux de ses reins.

« Attends, Hermione ! L'arrêta Gregory. »

La jeune femme se retourna et hocha frénétiquement la tête lorsque le visage du jeune homme lui apparut en double et ce de manière très floue. Au bout de quelques secondes, sa vision redevint normale et elle tomba sur le regard soucieux du poufsouffle.

« Est-ce tu te sens bien, Hermione ? Demanda-t-il les sourcils froncés.

- Finis-en vite que je puisse m'en aller d'ici ! Répondit-elle d'un ton agressif.

- Je voulais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait.

- Ce ne sont que des vêtements…

- Non pour ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure… pour avoir menti… à propos de… Commença Gregory.

- Je ne continuerai pas ce mensonge très longtemps ! Opposa vivement Hermione en baissant la voix, ne voulant pas être entendu. Tu as plutôt intérêt à lui dire la vérité, que nous ne sommes plus ensemble et que je ne veux plus entendre parler de toi. Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferai à ta place !

- Je n'y arriverai jamais, Hermione. Souffla Gregory impuissant. Ma proposition tiendra toujours et je t'aime toujours autant.

- Gregory…

- Je souffre à un point inexplicable. Hier, j'en ai voulu à Dumbledore lorsqu'il a demandé à Potter de te raccompagner. Poursuivit le jeune homme en proie à une profonde émotion. La douleur physique n'était rien comparée à celle que j'avais de te voir avec ce minable !

- Harry n'a rien d'un minable ! Cracha Hermione furieuse. C'est toi le pauvre type dans cette histoire. Tu dois assumer ce rôle tout seul parce que tu en es le seul responsable ! »

Gregory se redressa violemment dans son lit et Hermione eut un sursaut, craignant qu'il ne portât de nouveau la main sur elle.

« Tu sembles idolâtrer ce gryffondor à la cicatrice, Hermione, mais le connais-tu vraiment ? Depuis des mois, tu me reproches d'être impulsif et violent alors que Potter est loin d'être un saint.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'exclama Hermione sentant qu'un étau se resserrait autour d'elle.

- Cette nuit-là Harry a essayé de te tuer ! C'est lui qui t'a poussée afin que tu tombes !

- Espèce de… ! Se retint Hermione en pointant un doigt sur lui, les larmes aux yeux. Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Harry ne m'aurait jamais poussé et il n'était même pas là sinon il me l'aurait dit !

- Bon sang ! Je te dis la vérité ! S'énerva Gregory les yeux rouges de fureur. Crois-moi au moins pour cette fois ! Tu seras libre de dire toute la vérité sur notre histoire à mon père si jamais je mens ! Mais tu ne le feras pas parce que je ne mens pas ! »

La jeune femme se mit à suffoquer, les larmes obstruant sa vision. Elle secoua la tête de manière négative comme si elle refusait d'entendre raison. Gregory savait manipuler quand il le voulait. Mais il avait l'air si sincère qu'Hermione se prit à le croire. Non ! Gregory détestait Harry. Elle ne devait pas porter de jugement trop hâtif ! Malgré cela, le doute s'emparait de son cœur et elle se retourna brusquement afin d'aller parler au principal concerné.

« J'interromps peut-être une conversation ? Insinua le père de Gregory qui revenait. »

Son visage interrogea d'abord Gregory avant de se porter sur celui d'Hermione qui commençait à être inondé de larmes. La jeune femme les essuya aussitôt et lui lança un sourire éclatant.

« Je suis juste très émotive, Mr Jefferson… Confia-t-elle.

- Gregory tu pourrais quand même y aller plus doucement avec Miss Granger ! Sous-entendit Peter d'un ton fâché.

- Non il n'y est pour rien ! Défendit Hermione. Je suis désolée, j'ai un cours dans quelques minutes. Je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontré… Mr Jefferson. »

Peter ne la laissa partir qu'après un léger baisemain qui consterna la jeune femme. Matthew avait l'habitude de la saluer de la même manière.

* * *

Le petit déjeuner fut très rapide pour Harry et Ron qui mangèrent dans un silence à la fois reposant et tendu dû à l'absence de leur directeur. Les élèves mangeaient tout aussi préoccupés par l'absence inhabituelle du maître des lieux. La nouvelle de son renvoi dit « temporaire » du château avait été annoncée dans la Gazette des Sorciers et le journaliste avait rédigé un article très vindicatif sur _« l'erreur scrimgeourienne du siècle »_. Le corps professoral avait alors tenté de rassurer les élèves quant aux jours à venir et leur avait informé qu'en surface le fonctionnement de l'école ne changerait pas…

« Scrimgeour devient comme Fudge. Fit Ron d'un ton désespéré alors qu'ils traversaient les couloirs pour aller à leur cours de DCFM. Pourquoi en ces temps difficiles n'avons-nous pas le droit à un Premier Ministre compétent ?!

- Il faut dire qu'on se laisse facilement avoir. J'aurais bientôt le droit de vote et je compte bien en profiter !

- Tu penses que la finale sera maintenue ? Demanda le rouquin.

- J'espère bien ! C'est la seule chose qui nous permet de décompresser de toute cette tension. D'ailleurs je pense que ce serait bien qu'on s'entraîne tous ce soir. Proposa Harry. »

Au détour d'un couloir quelque peu remplie du troisième étage, Harry aperçut Hermione prostrée devant la porte d'une salle de classe et qui regardait dans sa direction. Que faisait-elle là, debout, comme si elle l'attendait ?

« Hermione ! Appela-t-il en la hélant. »

Il ne vit pas le coup venir. La seule chose qu'il sentit fût une légère sensation de picotements et sa tête qui vira sur le côté. Hermione le regardait avec tristesse et mépris et tout son corps tremblait. Ron s'était arrêté, bouche-bée et quelques élèves avaient aperçu la scène, surpris. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, Harry attrapa violemment le bras de la jeune femme et la tira dans la salle de classe vide, qu'il verrouilla et qu'il insonorisa.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! S'écria Harry en se tournant vers elle.

- Lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! Fit Hermione alors qu'Harry resserrait son emprise.

- Tu es complètement folle ma parole ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de me gifler devant tout le monde ?!

- Tu n'es qu'un menteur Harry et dire que je t'ai fais confiance ! »

Harry la relâcha et observa la jeune femme le regarder avec haine, les larmes menaçant de couler sur son visage. Mais en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir des sillons de larmes signe qu'elle avait déjà pleuré auparavant. Mais que se passait-il ?

« Hermione, explique-moi parce que je ne comprends pas. »

Sa voix était posée comme s'il voulait apaiser sa colère… mais la gryffondor ne décolérait pas.

« Je te parle de cette nuit, Harry ! Cette nuit où j'ai failli perdre la vie parce que je suis tombée de cette falaise ! S'écria Hermione furieuse. Je me suis toujours demandée ce qui s'était passé et tu m'as toujours dit ne rien savoir alors que tu étais là ! »

Harry n'en revenait pas. Comment était-elle au courant ? Il tenta une tentative d'approche afin de calmer la jeune femme.

« Hermione, je ne sais pas comment tu l'as su, mais…

- C'est pas vrai ! Il avait raison ! S'exclama-t-elle plus interdite. »

Au fond d'elle, Hermione ne voulait pas y croire mais maintenant qu'Harry le disait de vive voix, elle ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Son cœur sembla s'effondrer dans sa poitrine. Non ! Il devait forcément y avoir une explication. Elle ne pouvait pas l'accuser de la sorte, sans qu'il ne soit expliqué et pourtant, la rage qui était en elle ne voulait pas lui donner cette chance.

« J'ignore de qui tu parles, mais j'allais te le dire, je te le jure ! Insista Harry en s'approchant d'elle alors qu'elle reculait, le visage de plus en plus pâle.

- Mais tu ne m'as rien dis… Depuis des mois, tu me mens chaque jour que Dieu fait. Tu étais là et tu n'as rien dit…

- Oui j'étais là ! Mais je ne voulais pas te le dire parce que j'avais peur que tu crois… fit Harry … que tu crois… Mais enfin tu ne crois tout de même pas ça ?!

- Que je crois quoi, Harry ? Siffla Hermione. Vas-y dis-le ! Non, je vais le faire à ta place : tu m'as poussé pour que je tombe…

- C'EST FAUX !

- Tu me détestais tellement à l'époque que je sais très bien que tu en aurais été capable ! Se défendit Hermione.

- Je n'aurais jamais, mais _jamais_ pu faire une chose pareille. Enonça calmement Harry. C'est moi qui t'ai ramené à l'infirmerie ce soir-là. J'étais présent, mais je ne t'ai pas touché. Je t'ai appelé et tu es tombée. J'ai pris tous les risques pour aller te chercher malgré la tempête ! Est-ce que ça fait de moi un criminel ?!

- Tu t'es peut-être senti coupable de ce que tu venais de faire… »

Hermione prononça la phrase et elle n'eut subitement plus aucun sens. Le fait qu'Harry ne lui dise pas pour sa présence sur les lieux, lors de cette nuit, ne le rendait pas coupable pour autant.

« Tu te rends enfin compte que cette comédie était inutile ! Profita son ami en voyant qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. A quoi joues-tu enfin ? »

Hermione se prit la tête entre les mains pour chasser la migraine qui venait et les mauvaises pensées qui influençaient son esprit. Elle fit un pas vers la porte afin de sortir et de prendre l'air. Elle étouffait. Harry, en revanche, ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et la retint sans la ménager. Il la força à le regarder dans les yeux et il y lut toute la peur et l'incertitude dans ses prunelles ambrées.

« Tu me repousses et tu comptes fuir Hermione, encore une fois ! Lui lança-t-il le visage près du sien. Je sais très bien que tu ne prendras pas la peine de t'excuser mais je n'ai que faire de tes excuses. Ce qui me fait le plus mal ce n'est pas que tu crois que je sois assez vicieux pour attenter à ta vie, mais plus le fait que tu n'aies aucune confiance en moi après tout ce que nous avons traversé ces dernières semaines… »

La jeune femme ferma les yeux sous le coup de la douleur. Non seulement, une crampe s'était élancée dans le bas de son ventre mais le poids des mots lui faisait aussi mal. L'intensité qu'Harry avait mit dans son expression la bouleversait et elle se rendait compte de sa propre erreur. _La confiance._ Elle ne lui faisait pas confiance. Pourquoi doutait-elle autant de lui alors que tout en elle voulait qu'elle s'abandonnât à lui ?

« Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda précipitamment Harry en sentant les ongles de la jeune femme s'enfoncer dans son épaule alors qu'elle s'agrippait exagérément à lui.

- Rien. Souffla Hermione comme la douleur de la crampe s'estompait. Je vais bien.

- Non, ça ne va pas. Fit son ami oubliant la colère. Tu as été voir Pomfresh comme je te l'avais demandé ?

- Oui ! Elle m'a dit que tout allait bien mais que j'avais besoin d'un peu de repos. Mentit-elle.

- Dans ce cas, je te conseille d'aller te reposer maintenant ! Ordonna Harry. On dirait que tu es à deux doigts de t'effondrer !

- Je vais bien… Je vais bien. Répéta Hermione en se détachant d'Harry. Elle plaqua ses doigts sur sa bouche et ajouta d'un ton navrée : Je suis désolée. »

Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle et s'enfuit sans un regard de plus pour lui. Harry ne tenta rien, cette fois-ci, pour la retenir. Il fallait tout d'abord qu'il se calme et qu'il en soit de même du côté de la jeune femme. Ron l'attendait à l'extérieur, le regard rivé vers la direction qu'avait prise Hermione.

« Un jour je ferai la peau à Gregory Jefferson, Ron. Jura Harry. Je peux te le promettre.

- Gregory ? Demanda Ron penaud. »

Harry n'était pas dupe. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne capable de monter Hermione contre lui en inventant de telles idioties. Gregory avait sûrement dû le décrire comme un monstre horrible, sans cœur ni pitié. Comment Hermione avait-elle pu croire une chose pareille ?! Il était vrai qu'il aurait dû être honnête avec elle afin d'éviter ce genre de malentendu. Mais ce qu'il ne comprenait pas était la réaction de la jeune femme. Jusqu'à quel point ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? C'était la première fois qu'une telle vérité s'imposait à son esprit, mais c'était son cœur qui en pâtissait le plus.

« C'est un peu tendu entre vous deux depuis deux jours. Remarqua Ron après qu'Harry lui eut raconté l'histoire. Je ne sais trop quoi te dire.

- Je ne sais plus du tout ce que je dois faire. Avoua Harry dans un soupir. Si je m'approche d'elle, elle me repousse quelques minutes après… Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire !

- A mon avis tu dois la rassurer.

- La rassurer ? Ironisa Harry. Et comment le pourrais-je, Ronald ?

- Je suis sérieux ! fit Ron alors qu'ils entraient dans la salle de cours de DCFM. Regarde. Pendant un long moment tu l'as persécuté et tu lui as fait penser que tu ne l'aimais pas. Tu découvres qu'elle est enceinte et tu te réconcilies avec elle. Puis tu apprends que c'est toi le père et tu es prêt à en assumer la responsabilité. Non seulement tu te sens responsable du bébé mais aussi d'elle. Enuméra le jeune rouquin. Mais le problème c'est que ça ne suffit pas !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Harry les sourcils froncés en prenant place.

- Elle doit avoir l'impression que tu ne t'intéresses à elle que parce qu'elle attend ton bébé ! S'exclama Ron comme si c'était une évidence. Elle pense sûrement qu'il n'y a que le bébé qui importe pour toi et qu'elle n'est juste qu'une sorte de mère porteuse… Vous n'avez pas eu de vraie discussion vous concernant tous les deux. Je parle de vous : Hermione et toi, et pas du bébé. Il faut que tu la rassures, que tu lui dises à quel point tu tiens à elle et t'excuser réellement pour tes erreurs passées. Il faut qu'elle se sente de nouveau femme avant de passer pour la mère du futur Potter ! »

Harry observa son ami, méditant sur ses paroles. Tout ce qu'il disait était vrai. Il était possible qu'Hermione se sentît quelque peu perdue. Il lui était arrivé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Et lui n'avait jamais pris la peine de prendre son temps pour discuter réellement avec elle. Il ne pensait pas que la jeune femme eût le besoin d'être autant rassurée. Mais c'était tout à fait légitime de sa part, pensait-il. Et même si elle réagissait parfois de manière excessive, on pouvait dire qu'il ne l'avait pas ménagée de par son comportement ambigu. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle pensât qu'il ne la considérait que comme la mère de son enfant et pourtant la plupart de ses propos avaient sonné comme tel.

**Début FLASH-BACK :**

_« Je viens avec vous !_

_- Non, Harry tu ne bougeras pas d'ici !_

_ - Je ne resterai pas ici les bras croisés alors que la mère de mon bébé est en train d'agonir dans le repère de ce foutu monstre ! _S'était-il écrié lorsque les professeurs avaient été réticents à l'idée qu'il aille délivrer Hermione des mangemorts.

_« Elle aura la chance de t'avoir pour mère. _Avait-il dit à Hermione avant de l'embrasser sur le front._ On ne peut rêver meilleure que toi. »_

_« Vous tenez réellement à elle… _Avait remarqué son professeur de DCFM.

_ - C'est la mère de mon enfant, je me dois de la protéger._

_« Je suis votre professeur, Harry et je pourrais vous enlever des points pour défier mon autorité…_

_ - Et moi je vais être père, professeur. _Lui avait-il une autre fois lancé, rongé par la fureur et l'envie de se confronter à Gregory quelques semaines plus tôt alors que ce dernier avait blessée la jeune femme._ Il est de mon devoir de protéger ma famille ! Si je ne suis pas capable de le faire maintenant, je ne serai pas capable de le faire plus tard lorsque ma fille sera là ! Est-ce que vous pouvez comprendre ça?! »_

**Fin FLASH-BACK**

« Je crois que le côté féministe de Cherie déteint un peu trop sur toi. Fit Harry en reconnaissant que tout ce que lui disait son ami était vrai. »

Ron sourit et s'installa à son tour, les oreilles rouges. Cherie se montrait parfois quelque peu féministe sur les bords et estimait que la femme avait droit à autant de respect qu'un homme et qu'elle pouvait accomplir les mêmes tâches sans que l'on trouve ça louable. Ron qui pouvait se montrer macho – dû au fait qu'il fût entouré de frères et éduqué par une mère au foyer – considérait la femme comme un être précieux et fragile ce qui comportait tous les avantages et tous les inconvénients. Cherie avait vite fait de lui faire oublier ces idées qui malheureusement restaient très présentes dans la plupart des anciennes familles sorcières.

Le reste des élèves entrèrent et Harry guetta l'arrivée d'Hermione. Quelques instants plus tôt, elle lui avait semblé si fatiguée qu'il doutait qu'elle fut assez en forme pour venir en cours. Mais il fut étonné de la voir arriver, d'un pas lent, les traits détendus. Elle semblait moins soucieuse et rafraichie. Il n'eut pas le temps de se lever pour aller la voir que Ben Petterson faisait déjà son entrée.

« Veuillez m'excuser pour ce léger retard. S'excusa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il semblait pressé. Le cours d'aujourd'hui sera assez particulier. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que les examens approchent et j'estime que pour ma part, vous avez dépassé le stade de la théorie cette année. J'aimerai donc qu'aujourd'hui vous fassiez appel à vos souvenirs et à votre expérience afin de faire une liste, ou un bilan, des qualités de votre partenaire en matière de défense contre les forces du mal mais aussi de ses lacunes. Il ne suffit pas de savoir se défendre ou encore de connaître tous les sorts possibles pour un être un bon sorcier. Mais il faut aussi connaître les points clés de son adversaire afin de savoir où le toucher pendant le combat. Lorsque l'on prépare un combat, il ne suffit pas de connaître seulement l'adversaire mais aussi de se connaître soi-même. »

D'un coup de baguette magique, les tables allèrent se ranger dans un coin de la pièce et des tapis apparurent, enroulés, prêts à être déplier.

« J'ai une réunion assez importante à laquelle je dois assister. Annonça Ben en grimaçant. Ca me dérange de vous laisser seuls – non pas que vous ne soyez pas assez grands – mais j'aurais aimé vous guider dans votre démarche. Si cela ne vous pose pas de problèmes, on pourra reprendre l'exercice au prochain cours. Sur ce, je dois y aller ! Vous êtes libres de choisir le ou la partenaire de votre choix. J'essaierai de revenir d'ici la fin du cours. Bon courage ! »

Ne perdant pas de temps, Ben salua sa classe et partit de la même manière dont il était arrivé. Harry estima que cela ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Il se tourna vers Ron qui comprit aussitôt :

« Ne te dérange pas, je le ferai avec Neville… »

Harry lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule, en guise de remerciement, et alla prendre un tapis avant de rejoindre Hermione. La jeune femme semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Hermione. Appela-t-il doucement, embarrassé. »

Il ignorait si elle lui en voulait toujours.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire ça… ensemble. Lui dit-il lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui. Tu veux bien ?

- Bien-sûr ! Acquiesça-t-elle d'un sourire timide. »

Une bouffée de satisfaction envahit le gryffondor et il déplia le tapis au sol alors qu'Hermione enlevait sa cape d'étudiante. Il était vrai qu'il faisait très chaud et qu'elle devait étouffer sous cette cape. Elle était vêtue d'une combinaison violette qui lui allait comme un gant. Harry la regarda du coin de l'œil. Comment un si petit bout de femme pouvait porter un poids pareil dans son corps ? Harry avait l'impression qu'il pouvait la briser rien qu'en la touchant.

« Harry tu pourrais m'aider pour… Demanda Hermione ce qui le fit revenir à la réalité. »

Elle se mit sur le tapis et Harry l'aida à se mettre en tailleur. Elle le remercia et il la rejoignit quelques instants plus tard des parchemins et deux plumes à la main.

« Tu veux commencer par quoi ?

- Harry, je suis sincèrement désolée pour tout à l'heure. S'excusa Hermione en se tournant vers lui, le visage empreint d'un infini regret. Je n'aurais jamais dû te gifler.

- On peut dire que tu ne m'as pas manqué ! Plaisanta Harry en passant une main sur sa joue rougie.

- Je regrette aussi ce que je t'ai dit. Je n'aurais jamais dû réagir au quart de tout et douter ainsi de toi. Continua-t-elle dans un besoin de s'expliquer. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive mais ce n'est surtout pas une raison pour te traiter ainsi. Je m'en veux tellement, si tu savais ! »

Sentant qu'elle allait fondre de nouveau en larmes, le jeune homme lui prit doucement le menton et la força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« J'ai compris que la confiance ne pouvait pas se gagner comme ça, Hermione. Chuchota Harry. Je n'ai rien vraiment fait pour gagner ta confiance absolue et c'est de ma faute. Je suis un idiot parce que je n'ai pas su répondre à tes attentes plus tôt. Hermione, je veux qu'on oublie tout ce qui s'est passé ces dernières années. Tout ce que nous nous sommes dit, la peine et la douleur que je t'ai causée. Mais avant, j'aimerai d'abord que tu me pardonnes pour ça. J'ai agi comme un imbécile et j'ouvre à présent les yeux sur nous et sur l'avenir. Je ne serai plus cet homme qui t'a fait du mal. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que de te voir souffrir de nouveau à cause de moi… »

Une larme roula sur la joue d'Hermione et Harry la recueillit avec son pouce. L'émotion de la jeune femme n'allait pas tarder à la submerger.

« Je t'en prie, ne pleure pas ! Supplia-t-il ce qui arracha un rire à la jeune femme. Tu es plus belle lorsque tu souris, ou encore lorsque tu te mets en colère ! Mais pas de pleurs… Je ne veux plus te faire pleurer.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me dises tout ça. Fit Hermione. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me touche.

- J'aurais dû le faire plus tôt. Alors qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda Harry inquiet de la réponse de la jeune femme.

- J'en dis que… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta, les yeux grands ouverts. Elle baissa le regard vers son ventre et ouvrit la bouche.

« Hermione ? S'alarma Harry. »

La gryffondor lui prit la main, la posa sur son ventre et la pressa légèrement sur le côté droit. Un petit coup semblable à celui du pouls se fit sentir contre la paume d'Harry qui leva les yeux, affolé, vers la jeune femme.

« C'était… Balbutia-t-il.

- Je crois que c'était son pied… Répondit Hermione toute aussi émue. »

Le coup se répéta cette fois-ci de manière plus forte, si bien qu'Harry sursauta.

« Oh Merlin ! Est-ce que ça fait mal ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione gardait sa main posée sur la sienne le regard émerveillé.

- C'est… étrange… Murmura-t-elle. Mais pas désagréable. »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et lui adressa un sourire qui voulait tout dire. Il n'y avait pas d'explication. Pourquoi le bébé avait-il décidé de donner son premier coup de pied à ce moment précis ? Nul ne saurait le dire. Mais Harry voyait dans cela un signe, comme une lueur d'espoir.

« En ce qui concerne tes qualités, dit Hermione, je dirais que tu es puissant… rapide… et agile… _papa_. Ajouta-t-elle à voix basse. »

Harry perçut son ton malicieux et secoua la tête en prenant son morceau de parchemin pour écrire. Hermione était très amusante lorsqu'elle était de bonne humeur. Pourvu que ça dure !

* * *

Plus tard dans la journée, Hermione repassa en coup de vent dans sa chambre afin de rendre les quelques livres qu'elle avait empruntés à la Bibliothèque et qui traînaient depuis un moment déjà sur son bureau.

Elle sortait d'une réunion avec McGonagall qui avait redistribué les tâches au sein des préfets. La jeune femme en était ressortit, quelque peu remontée. Le professeur de métamorphose lui avait enlevé les rondes de nuit pour les donner à Cherie et Terry. Le prétexte que la vieille femme avait trouvé ? _Votre grossesse avance, Miss Granger, même si vous ne vous en apercevez pas. _Comment ne pouvait-elle pas s'en apercevoir alors que ses seins se faisaient de plus en plus douloureux, qu'elle ne rentrait plus dans ses vêtements préférés, que ses pieds enflaient, que son dos la faisait souffrir, qu'elle se fatiguait plus vite et qu'elle mangeait tout ce qu'elle détestait avant de tomber enceinte? Mais elle n'était pas dupe. McGonagall pensait sûrement que maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus là, elle était plus en danger. Mais pour qui la prenait-on ? Elle avait quand même aidé à la défaite de Lord Voldemort ? Pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils tous à la considérer comme une personne fragile ? Déjà que l'absence de Dumbledore la pesait, si on lui retirait en plus du travail…

Les couloirs étaient anormalement bondés et Hermione dut redoubler de souplesse pour se faufiler entre les élèves et, de vigilance pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Malheureusement elle se heurta à quelqu'un qui la retint aussitôt.

« Je suis désolée ! S'excusa-t-elle en calant ses livres. Je ne… Sirius !

- Contente de me voir ? »

Sirius lui fit son éternel sourire charmeur et Hermione pouffa en secouant la tête.

« Harry m'a dit que tu étais au château. Es-tu actuellement en service, ou tu as un moment ? S'informa Hermione en soufflant sur une mèche rebelle qui s'échappait de sa queue de cheval.

- J'aurais toujours un moment pour toi ! S'amusa-t-il. Où allais-tu ?

- A la bibliothèque…

- Harry serait fou de rage de te voir porter ces livres ! Remarqua l'auror. Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Sans attendre sa réponse, il débarrassa la jeune femme de ses livres ce qui lui valut un regard évocateur, et il se dit que finalement Harry n'avait peut-être pas tort. La jeune femme était excessivement bornée et trop indépendante !

« J'imagine que tu le sais, alors ? Reprit Hermione d'une voix douce alors qu'ils reprenaient lentement leur marche, Sirius se mettant à la même allure que la jeune femme. Je veux dire, pour le bébé ?

- Oui, il m'a tout dit. Confirma Sirius. Je ne m'y attendais pas et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais ce qui me dérange le plus c'est de ne pas savoir si elle devra m'appeler « papy » ou « tonton »… »

Hermione esquissa un sourire, soulagée de voir qu'il prenait bien la situation et qu'il ne les jugeait pas.

« Il est vrai que tu es un peu jeune, pour être grand-père, mais je suis sûr que tu assumeras ce rôle à la perfection. Je pense vraiment qu'Harry a trouvé en toi un père de substitution, ou de cœur…

- Je prendrais au moins plaisir à gâter la petite-fille de James et Lily ! Fit Sirius d'un ton joyeux même si l'on perçait une note de mélancolie. Savoir que ses amis n'assisteraient pas à la naissance du bébé de leur fils lui faisait mal au cœur.

- Si tu lui changes les couches, que tu lui donnes le biberon et que tu la laisses te baver dessus, je te permettrai peut-être de la gâter un peu. Compléta Hermione d'un air malicieux. »

Elle lui rappelait qu'être grand-père était un travail important.

« Sirius, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Interrogea Hermione changeant ainsi le sujet de conversation.

- Bien-sûr ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

Hermione s'arrêta et regarda autour d'elle. Elle avait la sensation d'être épiée, peut-être parce qu'elle avait peur de la conversation qui allait suivre. Elle tira un Sirius hébété vers elle et l'attira dans un coin.

« Est-ce que tu connais bien Peter Jefferson ? Demanda-t-elle d'un trait.

- Le père de ton petit ami ? »

Hermione hocha la tête se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le regard implorant. Sa rencontre avec le père de Gregory l'avait bouleversée et elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle.

« C'est un bon ami. Répondit Sirius les sourcils froncés. Je le connais depuis quelques années et il m'a toujours été très sympathique.

- Non ! Je veux dire… Hermione peinait à trouver ses mots. Est-ce qu'il ne t'a jamais semblé… bizarre ? Ou mystérieux ?

- Il a toujours été très intègre et loyal. Il s'oppose d'ailleurs à Scrimgeour sur l'éloignement de Dumbledore et c'est un homme qui pèse !

- Il est donc du bon côté ? Demanda Hermione.

- Oui. Mais où veux-tu en venir ? S'exclama Sirius en regardant le visage tourmenté de la jeune femme. Elle se tordait les doigts et ne cessait de se mordre les lèvres.

- T'a-t-il déjà parlé de son deuxième fils ? »

Sirius fronça davantage les sourcils faisant ressortir ses prunelles sombres. Hermione s'avançait sur un terrain miné. Elle avait sûrement dû découvrir quelque chose. Il prit la jeune femme par les épaules et l'entraîna sur un banc. Elle était aussi raide qu'une statue.

« Il me semble que c'est son fils aîné. Répondit-il d'une voix basse. Un fils qu'il a eu avec sa petite amie de l'époque avant qu'il ne rencontre la mère de Gregory. Hermione, pourquoi me poses-tu toutes ces questions alors que Gregory serait enchanté de te répondre ?»

La jeune femme déglutit et baissa la tête, les mains sur ses genoux. Elle n'avait encore parlé de Matthew à personne et étrangement l'idée de le faire l'effrayait. Peut-être avait-elle peur de le mettre en danger ? Ou peut-être craignait-elle qu'on lui en veuille pour avoir si longtemps gardé le secret ? Quoiqu'il en soit, elle devait avoir la certitude que Matthew était bien le demi-frère de Gregory. Merlin ! Comment pouvait-elle douter encore de leur lien ? Ils se ressemblaient et c'était évident ! Matthew était le portrait craché de son père!

« Hermione ! Rappela Sirius. Pourquoi ces questions ?

- Je t'en prie Sirius, réponds-moi ! Qui est ce demi-frère dont personne ne veut parler ? »

Le ton désespéré mais catégorique de la jeune femme surpris l'homme aux cheveux de jais et il se gratta sa barbe naissante, gêné.

« Je ne sais pas grand-chose, mais juste les grandes lignes ! Commença Sirius. Tu sais Peter était très jeune lorsqu'il a eu son premier fils. Cela semblait être une erreur de jeunesse. Il avait à peine vingt ans ou peut-être moins. Sa petite amie, une certaine Amy, je crois, était une gryffondor qui venait d'une famille sorcière anglaise très traditionnelle. Ils sont sortis ensemble lorsque Peter a commencé sa carrière comme joueur de Quidditch et elle était une simple journaliste qui peinait à percer sur le continent américain. Lorsqu'elle est tombée enceinte, elle était complètement perdue et Peter n'a pas été d'un grand soutien. »

Cela rappela à Hermione l'histoire de Ben et de son ex petite-amie. Lui aussi avait pris peur face à sa nouvelle paternité. Décidemment, Harry était bien un cas à part !

« Mais il est néanmoins resté avec elle. Poursuivit Sirius. Les médias en parlaient et Peter ne tenait pas à avoir une mauvaise réputation. Il a même élevé l'enfant jusqu'à ses cinq ans. Puis il est parti.

- Il est quoi ?!

- Il est parti. Il les a abandonnés. C'était du moins ce qu'on pensait au début. En vérité, Amy devenait très étrange. Elle devenait excessivement jalouse et elle le soupçonnait de la tromper… ce qui était vrai. »

Hermione écarquilla les yeux.

« Le problème c'était qu'Amy était un amour de jeunesse. Peter voulait passer à autre chose. Il avait l'impression d'être allé trop vite. Précisa Sirius en sentant qu'Hermione commençait à ressentir du mépris pour cet homme qui avait abandonné son enfant. Lorsqu'il n'a plus supporté la situation avec Amy, il est parti. Pendant des années, Amy lui envoyait des lettres de menaces et l'assurait qu'il serait à elle pour toujours. Quinze ans plus tard, on apprenait que son fils était impliqué dans une histoire de meurtre.

- De quel genre ? Demanda Hermione redoutant la réponse. »

La jeune femme déglutit. Etait-ce réellement vrai ?

« Je ne sais pas comment te dire cela, mais ça a été très étrange. On n'a jamais réussi à démontrer sa culpabilité même si toutes les preuves réunies le rendaient effectivement coupable. Ce meurtre est arrivé au moment où Voldemort revenait et on a tout de suite pensé qu'il y avait un lien ! Mais on n'a jamais pu démontrer quel était le lien entre la victime et lui-même. Il n'a donc jamais été arrêté et encore moins emprisonné !

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

- Les journalistes s'en sont mêlés. Tu les connais ! Cette affaire a eu une retombée médiatique incroyable parce que tout le monde se demandait comment une gryffondor avait pu laisser transformer son fils en mangemort. La pression a été tellement trop importante qu'Amy n'a pas pu le supporter et elle s'est suicidée. »

Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Son estomac lui tournait.

« Je ne devrais pas te raconter une histoire pareille dans ton état. Fit Sirius en l'observant. Le suicide de sa mère l'aurait définitivement transformé et on lui accorderait la plupart des meurtres non élucidés sur les cinq dernières années… Quoique cela soit en train d'être remis en cause par Keyrath… Peter a insisté et a réussi à ce qu'on n'associe plus son histoire à celle de son fils. Il a fait pression et a déclaré que ce garçon n'était pas son fils et qu'Amy avait menti sur sa paternité. Il aura donc réussi à ce qu'on ne fasse plus le lien entre cette journaliste sans histoires et lui. C'est peut-être pour cela que la plupart des gens ignore que Gregory a un demi-frère. Peter refuse à tout prix de parler de lui. »

La fièvre sembla envahir Hermione. Sirius décrivait Matthew comme un monstre sanguinaire alors que tel qu'elle le connaissait il semblait loin de l'image qu'on lui avait peinte. A moins que Matthew n'ait menti ? C'était impossible ! Il s'était occupé d'elle comme si elle avait été la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Il avait même pris des risques pour la prévenir de ce qui la menaçait. Il avait tenté de la protéger. S'il était effectivement un mangemort, que gagnerait-il à se faire passer pour un gentil ? A l'inverse, s'il était effectivement devenu un homme bon, quelle était la cause de ce changement ? Sentant le mal de tête poindre, la jeune femme se prit la tête entre les mains en gémissant. Tout était si compliqué et surtout si confus dans son esprit !

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'Harry attendait Hermione devant son portrait. Si elle n'arrivait pas d'ici cinq minutes, il irait à sa recherche. Au bout de dix minutes, et lassé d'entendre la fée bavarder de choses et d'autres, il s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme arriver.

« Harry ? Que fais-tu ici ? »

Sa voix avait eu des intonations d'hésitation.

« Je voulais voir comment tu allais. Dit-il en essayant d'être calme. »

La jeune femme lui sourit et le fit entrer. Harry avait à présent son mot de passe, mais il ne souhaitait pas l'effrayer en l'attendant à l'intérieur alors qu'elle ne l'avait même pas invité. Les torches s'allumèrent comme il commençait à faire sombre et Hermione alla fermer les rideaux.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa-t-elle en se dirigeant ensuite vers la cuisine.

- Je prendrais bien une bièraubeurre si tu en as.

- Gregory en a toujours. Ca ne te dérange pas de boire une de ses bouteilles ?

- Si ça peut le faire enrager… Fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Harry ! »

Hermione attrapa une bouteille, la décapsula et la tendit à Harry.

« Ca faisait un moment que je t'attendais. Où étais-tu ?

- Je discutais avec quelques élèves… Tu sais histoire de les rassurer…»

Elle mentait. Elle enlevait sa cape et avait du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Avais-tu quelque chose à me dire ? Demanda-t-elle en retirant l'élastique qui maintenait ses cheveux attachés. »

Harry la regarda comme hypnotisé et observa sa chevelure cascader sur ses épaules et entourer son visage fin. Il but une gorgée de bièraubeurre, posa sa bouteille et se rapprocha d'elle.

« Je voulais te demander si… si tu voulais bien venir avec moi à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard ? Demanda-t-il. »

Hermione releva la tête, surprise. Elle retira la main de ses cheveux et le regarda.

« Tu me proposes de sortir avec toi ? Toi et moi ? Répéta-t-elle comme pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire.

- Est-ce que cela serait si horrible de passer une journée avec moi ? »

Il plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure et tressaillit au contact soyeux de ses boucles dorées.

« Non, c'est juste que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Si tu as quelque chose de prévu, je peux comprendre que tu ne puisses pas m'accompagner.

- Non ! Je suis juste surprise. Répéta-t-elle encore une fois.

- Il faudra donc t'habituer à être _surprise_. Imita Harry en se rapprochant d'elle. »

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra et elle jura. Il devait à tout pris se reculer parce que la situation devenait trop dangereuse.

« Je veux juste passer la journée avec toi. Rien qu'avec toi. Ca te dit ? »

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête incapable de parler. Harry se rapprocha encore et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Tu trembles. Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda-t-il.

- J'ai juste un peu froid… »

Mais Harry connaissait très bien la nature de ses tremblements puisqu'il ressentait la même chose au même instant. Une force le poussait inexorablement vers elle.

Ses mains descendirent le long de ses bras avant de remonter comme s'il voulait la réchauffer alors que cela masquait une profonde envie de la toucher. L'avait-il déjà touchée de la sorte depuis leur nuit du 24 décembre ? Il approcha son visage. Il était si proche de celui de la jeune femme que leurs nez se frôlèrent. Il regarda sa bouche pulpeuse, nue de tout rouge-à-lèvre et pourtant rouge comme le sang. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches arrondit et il remonta vers sa taille lentement. Il aurait tant voulu toucher sa peau mais cette maudite combinaison l'en empêchait ! Hermione soupira et il sentit les battements accélérés de son cœur. Ses yeux quittèrent sa bouche lorsqu'Hermione posa ses mains sur son torse. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et s'attachèrent pendant un long moment. Harry frôla les lèvres de la jeune femme et jura contre lui-même sûr que s'il continuait, la situation allait lui échapper.

Il ne la contrôlait déjà plus.

« Harry… Souffla Hermione comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

- On ne devrait pas… Fit-il en s'écartant. »

Hermione le regarda s'éloigner d'elle, comme à contrecœur et elle posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Harry se passa une main dans les cheveux, nerveux, et posa son regard émeraude sur la jeune femme.

« Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… »

Le regard d'Hermione s'assombrit alors. _Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris…_ N'en avait-il pas eu envie comme elle ? Le cœur serré, elle déglutit et le fixa sans rien dire sachant pertinemment que sa voix se briserait si elle mettait fin au silence.

« Je dois partir… Ron m'attends. »

Hermione hocha la tête et Harry attendit comme s'il espérait qu'elle le retienne. Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle tourna la tête sur le côté, les bras croisés et il sut qu'il l'avait vexée. Quel idiot ! Il ne tenta pas d'aller vers elle. Il partit d'un pas lent et le tableau se referma sur lui. La gryffondor soupira et il lui sembla que son souffle se répercuta en un écho. La salle commune lui semblait désespérément vide…

* * *

« Miss Granger… »

Hermione se retourna une fois dans son lit en fronçant les sourcils mais ne se réveilla pas.

« Miss Granger ! »

La jeune femme se recroquevilla davantage dans une position fœtale mais demeura profondément endormie.

« Miss… »

Son nez se fronça comme si une mouche venait de se poser dessus.

« GRANGER ! »

La jeune femme se leva en sursaut et se retrouva en un bond assise sur son lit. Elle regarda autour d'elle et ne vit personne. Elle leva quelque peu les yeux et son regard se posa sur le tableau de la fée. La jolie fée aux cheveux blonds qui gardait son entrée avait les joues rouges et tenait sa petite baguette magique entre ses doigts.

« Je suis désolée, Miss Granger ! S'excusa la petite fée, honteuse d'avoir haussé le ton.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Hermione effrayée.

- Votre amie rousse n'arrête pas de frapper à mon portrait depuis cinq minutes.

- Ginny ? Fais-la entrer je t'en prie. »

La petite fée s'échappa du tableau qui ornait l'intérieur de la chambre de la préfète-en-chef et s'en alla ouvrir le passage à Ginny. Hermione, encore un peu sonnée, se regarda et se maudit en s'apercevant qu'elle avait dormi toute habillée. Sa combinaison était à présent toute froissée et ses cheveux étaient en désordre. Elle posa une main sur son front en sentant un mal de tête frapper à ses tempes.

« Ne me dis pas que tu as la gueule de bois, fit Ginny d'un ton amusé, parce que dans ton état ce n'est pas très recommandé. »

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle en même temps qu'elle reconnaissait la vague nauséeuse qui était en train de l'envahir.

« Oh non… »

En moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, elle alla s'enfermer dans les toilettes afin de vider le maigre contenu de son estomac. Voilà deux jours que ses nausées étaient revenues. Elle devait être trop stressée. Quoiqu'il en soit il fallait que cela s'arrête. Surtout lorsque ses crises étaient violentes.

« Est-ce que tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Ginny en lui caressant les cheveux alors qu'Hermione avait sa tête posée contre son épaule. »

Une fois que la crise fut passée, Ginny conseilla à la jeune femme de faire sa toilette et l'aida à s'habiller par la suite quand Hermione le lui demanda. Elle lui proposa alors de la vêtir d'une chemise de nuit blanche avec un léger pull de la même couleur car il faisait un peu frais dans la chambre. Mais Hermione broncha lorsque son amie lui recommanda de se reposer dans sa chambre pour le reste de la journée.

« Ca ira, merci Ginny. Sourit légèrement Hermione.

- Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ? ou à boire, si tu veux. Proposa son amie d'une voix douce.

- Je ne pense pas que mon estomac soit capable de supporter quoique ce soit… pour le moment.

- Je pense que ce serait mieux que tu consultes Pomfresh, tout de même…

- Ginny ce n'est pas la peine ! Je me sens assez bien pour aller en cours aujourd'hui ! Tenta de rassurer Hermione d'une voix rauque. »

La préfète ne voulait surtout pas que quiconque soit mise au courant de son état. Elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'obligeât à passer une semaine au lit, à se ménager. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle se sentait, certes, un peu fatigué mais elle ne resterait pas coincer dans son lit.

« Comment fais-tu pour être aussi têtue ? Demanda Ginny. Dois-je te rappeler que tu ne portes pas l'enfant de n'im… »

Des coups se firent entendre contre le tableau ce qui interrompit la jeune fille. Hermione fronça les sourcils en observant Ginny se lever pour aller céder le passage. Qu'avait voulu dire la rouquine ?

« Harry ! S'exclama Ginny surprise. »

Hermione sursauta et se débarrassa de ses couvertures ce qui n'eut comme résultat que de les emmêler davantage. Elle se leva en oubliant de mettre ses chaussons et s'attarda devant le miroir de sa coiffeuse. Elle tenta d'arranger en vain ses cheveux dont les boucles paraissaient plus folles que jamais. Elle avait l'air horrible, se dit-elle en regardant son reflet dans le miroir. Tant pis ! Mieux valait qu'Harry la voit comme ça, plutôt que dans son lit !

« Hermione ? Fit Ginny d'un ton aigu. Elle est…

- Là ! S'annonça Hermione en sortant de sa chambre en se tenant au chambranle. Je suis là. »

Harry se tenait à l'entrée, les mains dans les poches et regarda successivement les deux jeunes femmes. Ginny semblait gêné et lorsqu'elle regarda son amie qui accueillait le gryffondor avec un vrai sourire, son visage passa de l'embarras à la surprise. Elle avait compris le message !

Harry s'avança et observa la tenue plutôt étonnante d'Hermione, à cette heure de la journée.

« Comment se fait-il que tu sois toujours en pyjama ? »

_S'il savait !_ Il ignorait qu'elle avait dormi toute habillée, trop déboussolée par ce qui s'était passé la veille

« Hermione me disait qu'elle était d'humeur flemmarde aujourd'hui. Vint à la rescousse Ginny. Mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas bien de faire l'école buissonnière ! Mais elle allait se préparer !

- Ah oui ? Fit Harry d'un ton suspicieux. L'école buissonnière ? »

Hermione grimaça. Il fallait dire qu'elle était loin d'être une adepte de l'école buissonnière. Sécher les cours ? Ce n'était pas pour elle. Mais mieux valait mentir au moins une fois là-dessus plutôt qu'Harry apprenne qu'elle était en réalité trop fatiguée. Sinon elle passerait le reste de sa grossesse au lit !

« Harry ça tombe bien que tu sois ici. Dit Hermione en changeant de sujet. Je tenais à te parler.

- Ah, j'avais justement des choses à faire ! Hermione j'espère te voir mieux habillée que ça ! Reprit Ginny afin de trouver une raison de s'éclipser et surtout d'appuyer l'histoire qu'elle venait de monter. »

Elle embrassa Harry sur la joue et s'enfuit comme une voleuse en lançant tout de même un clin d'oeil à la brunette. Hermione sentit son cœur se contracter. Ginny faisait preuve d'une amitié sans faille et elle, elle n'était même pas capable de lui dire que le vrai père de son bébé était l'homme qui la rendait folle lorsqu'elle était encore qu'une gamine.

Elle prit les devants et pria à Harry de s'asseoir dans le canapé moelleux, couleur crème, dans lequel elle adorait se reposer. Le jeune homme était étrangement calme et cela lui permit de se détendre quelque peu.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti… Fit-elle. »

Elle s'excusait beaucoup depuis deux jours, pensa-t-elle. Harry hocha la tête.

« Hermione, je te sens perturbée depuis quelques jours. Dit Harry d'une voix douce en passant ses doigts sur sa joue à la peau douce. Tu as beau sourire mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce tu ne me dis pas ? »

Le ton d'Harry ne se faisait pas impatient mais implorant. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour elle et au bout du compte il fallait mieux qu'elle lui dise toute la vérité. Le mensonge et l'omission l'avaient épuisé et pour le bien de tous elle ferait mieux de tout dire. Mais il fallait s'assurer d'une chose au préalable :

« Promets-moi que tu ne te mettras pas en colère…

- Hermione… Balbutia Harry surpris.

- Promets-le-moi ou bien je ne te dirai rien !

- Je…

- Je t'en prie ! Supplia Hermione. Promets-le ! »

Prenant compte du désespoir de la jeune femme qu'il avait en face de lui Harry se dit qu'il se devait de respecter sa volonté. Il ne devait pas la contrarier.

« Je te promets de rester calme et de ne pas m'énerver. »

Comme pour sceller sa promesse, il lui attrapa la main et l'embrassa ce qui lui réchauffa le cœur. C'était incroyable le pouvoir qu'Harry avait sur elle. Dès qu'il lui avait touchée la joue elle avait senti une onde d'énergie et de bien-être se répandre en elle. Il lui faisait du bien. C'est ainsi qu'elle raconta pour la première fois ce qu'il s'était passé chez Keyrath. Elle lui raconta absolument tout et il ne l'interrompit à aucun moment, attentif et prenant soin de garder sa main dans la sienne pour la caresser et poser sur elle son regard émeraude plein de tendresse et d'indulgence. Lorsqu'elle lui avoua sa mésaventure avec Travis, elle vit se mâchoire se contracter mais il ne laissa rien d'autre paraître.

« Ce Matthew était donc comme un ange-gardien pour toi ? Reprit Harry.

- Je peux t'assurer que je n'exagère pas tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Confirma Hermione. Harry, il est venu à Poudlard pour me prévenir que quelque chose se tramait le jour où Gregory s'est fait attaqué.

- Quoi ?! Mais enfin, comment a-t-il pu pénétrer ici ?

- Je l'ignore. Hocha désespérément de la tête la jeune femme. J'étais à la bibliothèque et il m'a dit qu'il prenait des risques en venant ici mais qu'il devait me prévenir du danger qui rôdait…

- C'était donc ça qui te préoccupait depuis tout ce temps ? Demanda Harry. Tu te sentais coupable de ne pas nous l'avoir dit ? Hermione tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…

- Harry, il n'y a pas que ça… »

Hermione entreprit de lui raconter ce que Sirius lui avait appris sur le demi-frère de Gregory. Par moment il avait laissé échapper quelques jurons tels que « _quelle lâche_ ». Il ne comprenait pas comment on pouvait abandonner sa famille du jour au lendemain. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il avait perdu ses parents très jeune qu'il avait l'esprit de famille plus développé – bien qu'il soit encore jeune – qu'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir une telle chose. Cela lui donna encore plus envie de rester auprès d'Hermione et de sa future fille afin de suivre son évolution, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, ses premières bêtises, en somme toutes ses premières fois… ou presque.

« Mais où veux-tu en venir ? Demanda-t-il. Quel rapport y'a-t-il entre ces deux histoires ?

- Tu ne vois donc pas ? Hier je suis allée à l'infirmerie pour apporter quelques vêtements à Gregory et j'ai vu son père. Matthew est son portrait craché.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Matthew est le demi-frère de Gregory. Ne me prend pas pour une folle, j'en suis sûre et certaine !

- Mais ce Matthew que tu me décris avec tant de passion n'a rien à voir avec ce fils avide de sang ! Compara Harry.

- C'est ce qui me tracasse. Ou bien on a demandé à Matthew de jouer un rôle pour que je lui fasse confiance ou bien ils se trompent tous et il est réellement gentil.

- Mais Hermione, tu ne penses pas que le fait qu'il soit aux côtés de Keyrath prouve qu'il n'est peut-être pas celui qu'il t'a prétendu être ? Se risqua Harry pour ne pas froisser la jeune femme.

- Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas là-bas de son propre gré. Je sais que tu penses que je suis trop naïve et que je ne vois pas le mal chez certaines personnes mais je peux t'assurer qu'il est aussi bon que toi ou moi ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux et reposa sa tête contre le canapé, fatiguée. Raconter cette histoire était plus éreintante qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et sa lassitude revint de nouveau.

« D'accord, je te crois. Acquiesça Harry d'un ton doux. Si ce Matthew est réellement le frère de Gregory c'est qu'il y a dû avoir une erreur quelque part. Je vais m'occuper de ça.

- C'est vrai ? Chuchota Hermione. Comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. Harry haussa des épaules. Mais cette histoire m'intrigue tout autant qu'à toi… »

Hermione acquiesça devant le ton rassurant d'Harry. Elle ne pouvait plus tout supporter toute seule. Elle avait besoin de soutien et Harry était prêt à lui en donner. Elle observa la bouche de son ami accentuée par sa barbe de deux jours qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine de raser ce matin. Aurait-il passé une mauvaise nuit ? Elle se demanda la sensation que sa paume aurait au contact de cette joue rugueuse. Son nez droit était surmonté d'une fine paire de lunettes en forme rectangulaire qui ne cachait rien de ses magnifiques yeux verts. Puis son regard descendit de nouveau à sa bouche et elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, au souvenir de la scène de la veille.

Oui. Aujourd'hui elle était prête à tout accepter venant d'Harry. _Absolument tout_, se dit-elle en silence.

* * *

« Ca alors ! S'exclama Ben en s'affalant dans son fauteuil. Quelle histoire ! »

Sirius marchait de long en large dans le salon du professeur de DCFM et Harry observait ses allées et venues les mains croisés. Il venait de leur raconter ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit en omettant, bien évidemment, les passages qui l'avaient mise mal à l'aise.

« Matthew n'a peut-être jamais commis les crimes dont on l'accuse. Supposa Harry.

- C'est possible ! Mais qu'est-ce qui explique sa présence auprès du Lord ? Répliqua Ben en croisant les pieds sur la table basse.

- Là je ne saurais quoi vous dire… »

Sirius soupira et reprit place à côté d'Harry. En voilà une histoire à se tirer les cheveux.

« Le mieux serait d'en savoir plus auprès de celui qui en sait le plus. Proposa le professeur de DCFM. Sirius, tu penses que tu peux t'occuper de Mr Jefferson ?

- Je peux toujours essayer. Mais ça ne risque pas d'être facile. Ce serait bien aussi qu'on se renseigne auprès du Ministère américain. Il y a quelque chose de louche.

- Y'a-t-il une probabilité que Jefferson père nous cache quelque chose… ou tout simplement mente ? Tenta Harry.

- Pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je ne fais pas confiance au fils, pourquoi le ferais-je à son père ? Cette famille est bizarre… »

Ben et Sirius échangèrent un regard, signe qu'ils cachaient quelque chose d'important.

« Très bien. Intercepta Harry dans un soupir. Qu'est-ce que je ne sais pas ? »

Ben haussa les épaules et écarta les bras signe qu'il se mettait en dehors de tout problème. Apparemment ce n'était pas à lui de le faire. Il se leva pour aller se servir un verre de whisky pur feu.

« Fais-moi en un s'il te plaît aussi Ben. Fit Sirius en desserrant le lacet de sa cape qui lui serrait le cou. Tu sais, Harry, c'est très malvenu pour nous de se mettre à douter de Peter Jefferson.

- Pour quelle raison ?

- Il travaille pour l'Ordre. Déclara Sirius. »

Il attrapa le verre que Ben lui proposait et le but d'un coup sec. Harry demeura interloqué. Un Jefferson au sein de l'ordre ?

« Si c'est une blague… Commença-t-il.

- Ton parrain te dit vrai. Appuya Ben. Peter travaille au sein de l'Ordre depuis quelques mois.

- Il travaillait déjà aux Etats-Unis comme un résistant à la terreur qu'avaient instauré les partisans de Voldemort. Poursuivit Sirius. Dumbledore lui fait confiance.

- Mais je t'avouerai que comme Harry je n'ai pas confiance en Jefferson junior. Confessa Ben ce qui lui valut une exclamation de joie de la part du gryffondor.

- Vous êtes trop attachés à Hermione pour être objectifs.

- Ce garçon est adorable avec les autres élèves et il fait un excellent préfet-en-chef. Concéda le professeur en prenant un ton sérieux. Mais dès qu'il s'agit des amis d'Hermione, il est…

- … faux et désagréable. Termina Harry.

- Je ne devrais pas prendre partie comme ça, dit Ben, parce que je suis un professeur et je ne dois favoriser aucun élève. Il est aussi de mon devoir de ne pas porter de jugement sur l'un d'entre eux. Mais pour avoir vu Gregory tout au long de l'année avec Hermione, je dirais qu'il est complètement obsédé par elle.

- Il est amoureux d'une jeune femme ! S'exclama Sirius. Nous avons tous été un jour ou l'autre amoureux toi et moi, Ben. Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié comment c'était d'aimer une femme ? »

Le regard de Ben se durcit.

« Je n'ai pas oublié. Mais tu en connais plein des hommes amoureux qui n'apprécient pas les amis de leur petite-amie et qui porte la main sur elle parce qu'ils sont trop jaloux ?

- Porter la main ? Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? S'alarma Sirius.

- Gregory a porté la main sur Hermione, c'est pour cela qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble. Informa Harry en regardant son parrain.

- Merlin ! Comment est-ce possible ?

- Ce n'est pas la première fois. Admit Ben perplexe. Il l'avait déjà giflée le jour de Noël il me semble. Je crois qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir… heu… d'avoir… comment dire ? Il lui en voulait d'avoir passé la nuit avec toi… »

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, Poudlard en entier aurait brûlé sous le regard perçant et brûlant qu'Harry avait eu au moment de la révélation de son professeur. Gregory n'en était pas ainsi à sa première agression… Comment avait-il pu ?

« Tu es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Demanda Sirius abasourdi. A lui aussi l'idée que l'on puisse porter la main sur une femme le révulsait.

- Affirmatif. Elle saignait de la joue et c'est même moi qui ait désinfecté sa blessure. Mais en y repensant, j'avais la sensation en début d'année qu'elle avait… peur de lui. Mais en même temps elle avait l'air d'avoir peur de tout le monde ! Elle était étrange, très renfermée sur elle-même. Et puis elle était toujours en retard, elle me disait qu'elle dormait mal… Se souvenait peu à peu Ben. Vous vous souvenez Harry… et puis elle faisait des chutes assez étranges. Elle s'est même mise à saigner de la tête une fois… »

Merlin ! Pensait Harry, le cœur battant à vive allure. Il se leva et lutta de toutes ses forces afin de ne pas se mettre à serrer les poings et tomber dans une colère qui pouvait se montrer dévastatrice. Il devait respirer et réfléchir parce que si ce qu'il croyait était vrai il ne répondrait plus de lui-même.

« Harry ? Appela Sirius préoccupé.»

Harry revit le visage tuméfié d'Hermione un jour où il l'avait attrapée trop brutalement. Cet œil au beurre noir l'avait laissé sans voix. Cette fois aussi où il les avait croisés en plein couloir et où Hermione n'était pas très motivée pour répondre à l'étreinte de son petit ami… Ou encore cette fois où elle avait eu cette marque rouge autour de son cou.

_« Et lui ne t'a-t-il jamais blessé, Hermione ? Demanda Harry en haussant le ton. Ne t'a-t-il jamais fait du mal ? »_

Et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu…

« Harry ?

- Il la battait… Murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Gregory… Il releva la tête. Il battait Hermione. Il… Sa voix allait se briser. Il avait l'habitude de la frapper… »

Bouche-bée Sirius regarda Ben dans l'espoir d'un démenti mais il ne put hocher négativement la tête. Si Harry était parvenu à la même conclusion que lui c'était que Gregory avait réellement pris l'habitude de… C'était étrange de voir à quel point le fait de mentionner certains faits, pouvait aider à la prise de conscience. Il avait fallu qu'il parle du début d'année difficile d'Hermione pour que cette hypothèse lui vienne à l'esprit. Et en fin de compte tout concordait.

« N'affirmez pas une chose dont vous n'êtes pas sûre. Prévint Sirius qui faisait manifestement un effort pour se contrôler.

- Je ne te le dirais pas si je n'en étais pas sûr ! S'énerva Harry. Pourtant ça crevait les yeux ! Elle était terrorisée par lui ! Il la traînait comme si elle était son trophée… Je vais le tuer ! »

Ben et Sirius s'élancèrent sur un Harry plus hors de lui que jamais. Tous ses muscles étaient tendus et son visage était déformé par la haine.

« Il mérite la mort ! Lâchez-moi. Cria-t-il.

- Harry cela ne te mènera nulle part si tu le tues ! Raisonna Sirius.

- Oh que si ! Justice sera faite !

- Tu n'iras nulle part ! S'écria Sirius.

- Comment peux-tu cautionner une chose pareille ?!

- Ne… me parle pas sur son ton ! Susurra Sirius en attrapant le jeune homme par l'épaule, d'un ton autoritaire. »

Harry cessa de se débattre et le fixa stupéfait. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Sirius utilisait ce ton là avec lui lorsqu'il se montrait trop insolent. Comme à chaque fois, cela suffisait à le calmer. Le fait que son parrain puisse le remettre dans le droit chemin en étant autoritaire lui donnait davantage le statut de père et Harry appréciait cela… avec le recul. Mais sur le moment la colère était grande parce qu'on l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il désirait.

« Hermione a été maltraitée, Sirius…

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à le prouver. Cela tombe mal parce qu'Hermione ne pourra rien nous dire étant donné son état. Rappela Sirius. Tu ne dois rien lui dire !

- Mais…

- Harry ! Pas un mot à quiconque ! Répéta Sirius tout aussi troublé et visiblement sur les nerfs. Pense au bébé… pense à Hermione… »

* * *

**Lapetiotesouris : **Tu as posté une review pour le chapitre 22 alors que j'avais publié le chapitre 25 mais je vais quand même te répondre. Tu fais bien de parler de cette bague parce qu'on la retrouvera pendant un cours instant dans le chapitre suivant ! Bisous !

**Time Tell Will : **Hello miss ! Tu as eu la réaction d'Hermione: elle a préféré ne rien dire, du moins au principal concerné. J'aurais peut-être fait la même chose… Peut-être le confrontera-t-elle plus tard ? Mais pas maintenant. En ce qui concerne d'éventuelles attaques à Poudlard, c'est à voir… Je ne dirai rien. Je pense que ceux qui devaient se faire attaquer l'ont été et je ne vois pas qui d'autre mériterait de subir le courroux du Lord. Lol. On voit bien dans ce chapitre qu'Hermione est frustrée qu'Harry ne se dévoile pas totalement… mais c'est à elle aussi de prendre les devants ! Alors pour cela, rendez-vous au chapitre suivant ! Pourquoi étais-tu aussi sûre que le père de Gregory n'était pas clair ? Il fait apparemment partie de l'Ordre, mais qu'est-ce qui explique sa présence auprès du Lord ? Peut-être une mission ? En tout cas, rassure-toi toutes les réponses ne sont pas dans ce chapitre. Tu as encore de quoi cogiter ! Merci encore beaucoup ! Gros Bisous ! PS : Je ne sais pas si le Lord aura des cadeaux à Noël, comme tu me l'as demandé, mais il serait possible qu'il s'offre lui-même son cadeau de Noël. ;)

**Bachelor49 : **Merci beaucoup de me lire et surtout d'attendre. Je sais que je mets beaucoup de temps et je m'en veux les jours où je n'écris pas. Alors des fois, j'écris… et finalement c'est vraiment nul ce que je fais donc je laisse. Et finalement j'accepte de ne pas écrire tous les jours, ou n'importe où parce que quand je n'écris pas la nuit, toute seule dans ma chambre et quand je le ressens vraiment, je peux t'assurer que ça craint ! Mais si cette inspiration pouvait être là tous les jours, no matter what, ça m'arrangerait ! Merci encore et je suis encore une fois désolée de l'attente. Quand je vois 25 chapitres en 6 ans, j'ai honte !!! Gros Bisous !

**Harmonyforever07 : **Merci pour ton soutien ! Jusqu'à présent mon nouvel ordinateur ne m'a pas posé de problème et tant mieux. Il est un peu lent mais je m'en satisfais ! Dans ce chapitre j'ai été relativement gentille. Mais il faut dire qu'avec Harry elle s'est prise la tête un peu toute seule. Et dans le prochain chapitre, elle cherche les problèmes tu verras ! Tu as dû être ravie, et peut-être frustrée, de voir un rapprochement entre Harry et Hermione. Dans le prochain chapitre elle n'abandonne toujours. Matthew semblerait bien être le demi-frère de Gregory mais son père est au sein de l'Ordre. Donc mangemort ou homme intègre ? Quant à Gregory on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il sait puisqu'Hermione ne lui a rien demandé et il n'a rien dit. Seulement sait-il quelque chose ? Pour Matthew aussi on ne sait plus tellement ce qu'il est. Méfions-nous des apparences… ! Merci de me lire ! Gros Bisous !

**Gaabrielle : **On s'intéressera un peu à l'action du Ministère dans le prochain chapitre et quant à la presse elle ne peut pas enfoncer davantage Dumbledore. Il est soutenu malgré tout mais est-ce que cela suffira à le faire revenir ? On verra dans le prochain chapitre. Tu penses que Gregory s'est brûlé lui-même ? Ne serait-ce pas quelque peu sadique ? Lol. Après tout, tout est possible et je ne saurais te dire… Gros Bisous !

**Pika : **Merci encore pour tout ! J'espère alors que la suite t'aura plu ! Gros Bisous !

**Patmol : **L'enfant est bien d'Harry, lol. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu la suite mais ce n'est pas grave ! Bisous !

**Cradoss : **Merci ! Mais ce n'est pas du courage d'avoir réécrit le précédent chapitre quatre fois : c'est que je ne renonce jamais ! et encore plus lorsque je ne dois pas décevoir. Je n'attends rien lorsque je fais quelque chose mais si ça peut faire plaisir aux autres je m'y mets à fond. Et puis cette histoire c'est mon bébé, je grandis avec lol, donc abandonner… jamais ! Tu as dû comprendre en lisant ce chapitre que c'était Matthew le demi-frère de Gregory et non le père, lol. Merci pour tout ! Gros Bisous !

**Ongil nyatar : **Tu as eu du courage de tout lire d'une traite ! Félicitations ! Est-ce que Peter est le bras droit de Keyrath ? Alors là, je ne saurais te dire… On verra bien mais ça m'étonnerait puisque Dumbledore met tous les jours une foi absolue en ses aurors. Bisous !

**Viola38 : **Ne t'inquiète pas je n'arrêterai cette histoire pour rien au monde ! Merci encore et Gros Bisous !

**leRoiDechu : **L'idée de recommencer les premiers chapitres m'a effleuré l'esprit, puis je me suis dis : ne te disperse pas. Alors je pourrais bien les reprendre lorsque j'aurais fini l'histoire parce que j'en ai honte. Même si je ne suis pas toujours satisfaite de mes chapitres actuels. Merci beaucoup ta review m'a faite plaisir. Gros Bisous !

**MiaSa : **Je te mentirais si je te disais que je postais régulièrement… je suis désolée ! Mais la fin est vraiment toute proche puisque les élèves passent leurs examens dans le prochain chapitre ! Merci à toi pour ta review ! Gros Bisous !

**Wuhao : **Quand tu dis qu'il y a quelques années tu as découvert ma fic, j'ai encore honte ! Faut vraiment qu'elle se termine parce que c'est abusé de mettre autant de temps pour écrire. Retour au contenu ! Pour l'instant la famille de Gregory reste très obscure. On ne sait plus trop où est la vérité. Mais pour Gregory, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il en est. Il manipule peut-être mais est-il vraiment au courant de ce que fait son père ? En même temps on voit bien son père lui dire qu'en deux ans, il ne lui avait jamais présenté Hermione. Cela traduit-il un manque de lien affectif entre les deux ? C'est à voir. En ce qui concerne Ben, il n'a jusqu'à présent fait aucune mention de son lien de filiation… Moi j'en conclus qu'il ne sait rien. Mais après on a tous nos secrets… Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait un plaisir fou et qui m'a beaucoup faite sourire. Gros Bisous !

* * *

Un autre chapitre qui s'achève et il n'est pas de tout repos ! On en sait un peu plus sur les origines de Matthew mais cela n'élucide toujours pas le mystère quant à sa présence chez le Lord. Est-il bon ou mauvais ? Et le père de Gregory ? Et Gregory lui-même ? D'ailleurs le pauvre poufsouffle aura je crois du soucis à se faire... Harry pense avoir découvert quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû savoir. En même temps s'ils y avaient réfléchis plus tôt...

Le prochain chapitre est en majorité écrit et il devrait être un peu plus court que celui-ci… à moins que j'éprouve l'envie de rajouter quelques scènes. Je peux déjà vous dire qu'on en apprend encore plus sur les Jefferson, sur le retour possible de Dumbledore et on n'en a pas fini des confrontations entre Hermione et Gregory et tout va très vite s'enchaîner. Hermione jouera les fouineuses, mais elle se laissera quelque peu aller avec Harry… vous verrez bien !

En ce qui concerne l'ensemble de la fic, je pense qu'elle se finira dans quatre ou cinq chapitres… peut-être six. En commençant cette histoire j'avais programmé 30 chapitres grosso-modo et sans m'en rendre compte j'y suis parvenue et j'en ferai un peu plus. J'ai déjà des idées prêtes pour le dernier chapitre mais je ne suis pas encore certaine de la fin, pour la bonne raison que j'ignore encore s'il y aura une deuxième partie… que je serais capable de tenir.

J'espère donc que ce chapitre vous aura plus, et vous aurez le chapitre 27 avant fin septembre, c'est sûr et certain puisque je reprends les cours en octobre. Peut-être que j'aurais commencé le chapitre 28 d'ici-là car il ne me reste pas grand-chose à écrire pour le chapitre 27. Merci pour vos reviews qui me font rire et égaient ma boîte mail ! Plus y'en a mieux c'est ! Merci encore !

Gros Bisous !

_**GirlofButterfly.**_


	27. Quand l'inquiétude se mélange à la peur

L'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE : Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui, je vous avais promis un chapitre avant fin septembre et on est mi-octobre mais… je vous donne deux chapitres pour le prix d'un ! Non en fait, le chapitre 27 devait aller avec le chapitre 28 parce que le chapitre 29 sera explosif ! Donc j'espère que vous saurez me pardonner et apprécier ses deux chapitres. **Aujourd'hui 16 octobre est mon anniversaire ! Je me suis donc fais un cadeau toute seule : poster deux chapitres le jour de mon anniversaire ! **On ne se rend pas vraiment compte qu'on grandit, qu'on vieillit et qu'on a de plus en plus de responsabilité. Tant mieux ! 19 ans est un bel âge ! Profitons-en avec modération !

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Gaabrielle : **Si Matthew est bon ou mauvais, on le saura bientôt. Mais les garçons restent sceptiques à son sujet. En ce qui concerne Jefferson père, tu en apprendras plus dans le prochain chapitre. Harry et Hermione continuent de se rapprocher et je pense que tu seras contente du prochain chapitre mais l'histoire n'est pas finie ! L'histoire est censée se terminer euh… non je ne peux pas le dire ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous !

**Time Tell Will : **Moi j'aime bien le père il a l'air compréhensif et cool mais après c'est mon opinion. C'est vrai qu'Harry et Hermione prennent leur temps mais tu seras surprise dans ces deux chapitres et encore plus surprise dans le chapitre 29. Merci pour tes reviews ! Gros Bisous !

**Lapetiotesouris : **Sirius a une emprise sur Harry mais tu verras dans ces chapitres si ça suffira à le retenir. Pour Matthew on en découvrira plus. Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ait plu ! Gros Bisous !

**Cradoss : **La vérité est enfin sortit mais il en aura fallu du temps. Mais c'est pas terminé parce que tant qu'il n'y aura pas eu de confrontation, on ne peut réellement prendre conscience de la gravité de la situation. J'espère que ces chapitres te plairont. Bisous !

**harmonyforever07 : **Merci de ne pas avoir été flémarde et de m'avoir posté une loooongue review. Ca fait du bien d'en recevoir et j'y réponds toujours avec plaisir ! Il est vrai que Ron a été d'une grande aide pour Harry, de même que Sirius, afin qu'ils lui ouvrent les yeux sur la relation qu'il entretient avec Hermione. Tu verras dans ces chapitres comment elle évolue. En ce qui concerne Matthew c'est plus compliqué. Ce sera dur pour les autres de lui faire confiance alors qu'ils ne le connaissent pas. Hermione, elle, a une confiance aveugle en lui. Alors a-t-elle raison ou a-t-elle tort ? Gregory apprendra bien vite la vérité sur sa paternité… Plus vite que vous ne le croyez ! Merci pour ta review et bisous !

**Pauline : **Tu en apprendras plus sur les Jefferson dans le prochain chapitre. Harry ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il aime Hermione et elle non plus d'ailleurs. C'est pas facile de se rendre compte qu'on tient à une personne plus que de raison… Tu verras ce qui va se passer entre eux… Bisous !

**Athenais : **Oh j'espère que tu ne désespères plus. Un mois et demi pour deux chapitres je me suis surpassée là ! Harry va finir par ouvrir les yeux… j'espère ! Mais à mon avis ce sera Hermione la première à se jeter à l'eau. Elle a l'air plus… je ne sais pas. Plus prête. Enfin, tu verras. Hermione est presque à six mois de grossesse, autant dire qu'elle arrive bientôt à terme ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci et gros bisous !

**Chotsala : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Gros Bisous !

**Zegnier : **Oui ça fait six ans et demi que j'ai commencé cette histoire. J'ai grandi avec lol et ça va être dur de s'en séparer. Mais il y a une fin à tout ! Je suis contente que tu apprécies ! Bisous !

**LeRoiDechu : **Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me font plaisir. Je fais de mon mieux, mais parfois je ne suis pas satisfaite. Je voulais répondre à ta review quand tu me l'as envoyé, pour te dire que vous aurez les deux chapitres dans la semaine mais ma boîte mail buguait et j'ai abandonné l'idée de t'informer. Gros Bisous.

A présent, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 27 : Lorsque l'inquiétude se mélange à la peur…

_Il trinquait avec ses amis. Les verres s'entrechoquèrent et il goûta le nectar fruité de sa boisson pétillante. Il regarda autour de lui. La Grande Salle était décorée par des milliers de ballons et semblait plus lumineuse que jamais. C'était le soir du bal et la remise des diplômes avait eu lieu quelques minutes plus tôt. A sa plus grande satisfaction il avait passé ses ASPICS avec succès __tout__ comme ses camarades de Gryffondors. Il observa Cherie contempler sa bague de fiançailles et il sourit. Ron venait de lui faire sa demande en lui promettant d'attendre qu'elle finisse ses études pour pouvoir faire d'elle sa femme. Cherie, qui d'habitude contenait très bien ses émotions, avait fondu en larmes et avait accepté. Harry avait été mis dans la confidence et pour cause : il serait le témoin de cette union. _

_Une douce mélodie s'éleva dans l'air et les couples en profitèrent pour s'enlacer, seuls au monde, mais affichant leur amour aux yeux de tous. Harry retoucha son costume et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Cela faisait déjà une vingtaine de minutes qu'Hermione s'était absentée pour se repoudrer le nez. Il reposa son verre._

_« Un sourire Harry ! Lui cria Colin Crivey. »_

_Le jeune de sixième année porta son appareil sur Harry et ce dernier lui sourit, les mains dans les poches, d'un air décontracté. La pression des examens était redescendue et il pouvait enfin être tranquille. Hermione et lui sortaient ensemble depuis quelques jours et ils attendaient à présent la naissance du bébé sereinement._

_« Je vais chercher Hermione et je reviens. Dit-il à Colin qui regardait la photographie dans son appareil. »_

_Le blondinet hocha de la tête et Harry s'élança vers la sortie. Hermione avait sûrement dû aller aux toilettes les plus proches et il monta donc au premier étage et fit face à un couloir étrangement désert et sombre. Quelqu'un le frôla et il se retourna baguette en main._

_« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Cracha-t-il à l'adresse de Gregory. »_

_Le poufsouffle reboutonnait ses boutons de manchettes et il semblait tout décoiffé. Une lueur sadique brillait dans ses yeux bruns et gris et il lui fit un sourire narquois._

_« Je suis allé me rafraîchir. Y vois-tu un quelconque mal ? »_

_Il ricana et il lui sembla que son rire se répercutait en écho dans tout l'étage. Alors qu'il s'en allait d'une démarche étrangement claudicante, Harry fonça vers les toilettes des filles avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il poussa la porte et pénétra dans les toilettes. La pièce était vide._

_« Hermione ! Appela-t-il en s'avançant lentement. »_

_Il ne reçut aucune réponse. Sa cicatrice commença à le brûler et il s'engouffra vers les cabines du fond en plaquant une main sur son front. Un robinet mal fermé dont les gouttes s'échappaient semblait percer les tympans d'Harry. Son cœur s'arrêta lorsqu'il aperçut un morceau d'étoffe bleu sur le sol. La robe d'Hermione. En deux foulées il se retrouva face à une cabine fermée d'où les jambes de la jeune femme dépassaient. Il poussa la porte et eut une vision d'horreur qui lui donna envie de vomir. Couchée sur le sol, Hermione baignait dans une mare de sang, le visage tuméfié, le nez en sang, et ses yeux étaient ouverts. Elle était morte…_

_« NON ! »_

« Harry ! Appela une voix. »

Le jeune homme sursauta. Hermione le fixait d'un œil interrogateur, les sourcils quelque peu froncés.

« L'espace d'un instant, j'aurais juré que tu n'étais plus avec moi… Ajouta-t-elle d'un ton qui ne masquait pas son trouble. »

Harry se secoua énergiquement la tête et enleva ses lunettes afin de se pincer l'arrête du nez, l'esprit totalement embrumé. Il fallait qu'il chasse ce mauvais souvenir de son esprit. Les cauchemars peuplaient ses nuits depuis qu'il avait pris conscience de ce qu'avait pu subir Hermione. Ses rêves étaient tous plus fous les uns que les autres. Dans chacun d'eux Hermione se faisait agresser par Gregory. Cependant c'était la première fois qu'il la retrouvait morte.

« Visiblement il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ! S'exclama Hermione. Elle reposa son éventail sur la table. Tu as mal à la tête ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Elle héla un serveur qui passait et lui demanda poliment de leur apporter un peu d'eau fraîche car son ami ne se sentait pas bien. Harry ouvrit les yeux et se mit à la fixer, une fois de plus perdu dans ses pensées.

Avait-elle reçu des coups quotidiennement ou occasionnellement ? Qu'aurait-il fait si elle avait succombé aux blessures causées par son petit ami ? Se demanda-t-il alors qu'il l'observait. Son poing s'agrippa à la nappe et il fit un effort pour le desserrer. Sirius et Ben l'avaient défendu de parler de cette affaire à quelqu'un. Ils n'avaient aucune preuve. Ce qui était vrai. Mais Harry n'en avait pas besoin. Il avait déjà tout compris. Comme la raison pour laquelle Hermione s'était montrée si réticente à l'idée de dévoiler sa grossesse au préfet. Tout était si compliqué, lui disait-elle comme excuse de ne pas l'avoir dit à son petit ami. Elle avait bien trop peur que son petit ami violent perdît les pédales à l'annonce de cette grossesse imprévue !

« Merci ! Fit Hermione lorsque le vieil homme leur eût apporté une nouvelle carafe d'eau et entreprit de les servir. »

Harry but une gorgée sans détacher son regard de la jeune femme qui reprenait son éventail et tentait de se faire un peu de vent. On avait frôlé la canicule cette après-midi et la température peinait à retomber alors que la soirée approchait. L'air était lourd et humide.

« Harry. Tu vas encore rester là longtemps à me regarder ? Interrompit Hermione gênée devant le regard insistant du jeune homme. »

Sa voix le fit sortir définitivement de ses mauvaises pensées et il fut une fois de plus éprouvé par son étonnante beauté naturelle. Depuis quelques semaines, Hermione ne mettait que le strict minimum en matière de maquillage. La chaleur lui donnait l'impression de ressembler à une mauvaise peinture lorsque son maquillage se mettait à couler. Déjà que la grossesse lui donnait parfois une sensation d'inconfort, elle n'allait pas en rajouter avec des choses futiles. Elle portait une robe beige claire assez lâche mais qui la moulait dû à ses vingt-quatre semaines de grossesse. Le décolleté en V soulignait juste ce qui fallait de sa poitrine et les fines bretelles donnaient envie qu'on s'attarde sur ses épaules. Pour mieux affronter la chaleur, ses cheveux étaient relevés en un lâche chignon ce qui dégageait ses yeux de chat et mettait en valeur sa bouche pulpeuse.

« Tu es ravissante. Complimenta-t-il avec un léger sourire.

- Merci. Murmura Hermione en rougissant légèrement. Tu sais, c'est dur de se trouver… jolie… dans mon état.

- Tu restes magnifique. Termina-t-il. »

La jeune femme acquiesça embarrassée et Harry se demanda où avait-il trouvé le courage et la spontanéité de lui avouer une chose pareille. Il y eut un silence avant qu'Hermione ne reprit :

« Est-ce que ton mal de tête est passé ?

- Oui… oui… Rassura-t-il devant le ton soucieux de la jeune femme. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- On peut toujours rentrer si… Insista Hermione en attrapant son sac à main.

- Non ! Arrêta Harry en posant sa main sur la sienne. On est bien là… »

La jeune femme qui était déjà à moitié debout se rassit et esquissa un sourire. Il était vrai que la journée n'était pas encore tout à fait terminée et qu'elle se sentait bien en cet instant.

La journée à Pré-au-Lard avait été excitante et très détente ce qui avait réussit à apaiser Hermione et à calmer les nerfs d'Harry. Certes Pré-au-Lard était un petit village, mais il n'en démordait pas moins d'activités. Harry avait guidé la jeune femme à travers les différentes ruelles et les boutiques anciennes, avant de la conduire dans une fête foraine. Ils avaient ainsi pu se mêler aux sorciers et à leurs enfants qui paradaient avec joie. Hermione avait seulement accepté de monter dans des tasses volantes qui tournaient lentement et s'élevaient à douze mètres de haut. Harry n'aurait pu espérer mieux car même s'ils tenaient à s'amuser il ne voulait tout de même pas mettre en péril Hermione et son bébé dans des jeux trop dangereux. Ils avaient alors fait d'autres manèges, mangeant des tas de sucreries, et Harry avait même réussit à gagner une peluche à l'effigie de Dumbledore dans un jeu qui alliait la force et la maîtrise.

Après avoir bien rit, le gryffondor lui avait offert un lit pour enfant qu'il avait vu dans un magasin lors de sa dernière visite avec son parrain. La jeune femme était littéralement tombée sous le charme de ce lit en forme d'œuf dont les barreaux étaient dorés. La tenture était en forme d'aile d'un blanc immaculé et les roulettes étaient aussi en or dotées de minis ailes blanches. Le tout ressemblait étrangement à un vif d'or et même si Hermione détestait le Quidditch, elle ne pouvait qu'approuver l'originalité ainsi que la beauté du berceau.

Avant le retour à Poudlard, Harry l'avait invitée à se reposer dans un petit restaurant réputé très calme, et surtout très discret, pour ainsi terminer la journée en douceur.

La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à la main qu'Harry avait posée sur la sienne et avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit il la retira et se recula dans son siège le regard toujours soutenu posé sur elle. Lorsqu'on leur apporta le dessert, il prit la parole, pris d'une impulsion soudaine d'en savoir plus.

« Tu sais, commença-t-il en prenant sa cuillère, je suis content que nous ayons pu nous expliquer sur ce qui s'est passé entre nous ces deux dernières années…

- Je suis d'accord ! Accorda Hermione. Et cela nous aura permis de passer une excellente journée.

- Je me demande comment tu as fait pour tenir le coup toute seule.

- Oh ! Fit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je n'étais pas vraiment toute seule…

- C'est vrai. Ben a été là pour toi. Tout au long de l'année… D'ailleurs…

- Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre nous. Coupa Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui sachant pertinemment la question qui allait suivre. Il n'a jamais été qu'un ami, une sorte de frère pour moi. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

- Ok. Fit Harry en plongeant sa cuillère dans son gâteau. »

Le chocolat coula entre les deux morceaux et il enchaîna.

« Même si ça me tue de l'admettre, je dois avouer que quelque part Gregory a été, au même titre que Ben, un soutien important pour toi. »

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça et elle se racla la gorge. Harry crut qu'elle allait dire quelque chose mais elle se tût. Elle était impassible.

« Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix claire.

- Alors que je te persécutais il a été présent pour toi. Il t'a soutenu et il t'a défendu contre moi. Il a pris soin de toi comme je n'ai pas su le faire. »

La gryffondor hocha la tête comme si c'était vrai alors que c'était un signe de négation. Si seulement il savait le soutien que Gregory lui avait apporté ! Se dit-elle d'un ton amer.

« La première fois que je vous ai vu ensemble, je n'y ai pas cru. Poursuivit Harry plus légèrement. Il avait l'air d'un don juan et je me suis dis que tu commettais une grave erreur en sortant avec lui. »

Il fallait dire que la relation entre Hermione et Gregory avait fait pas mal de bruit dans tout le château au départ. La jeune femme était encore très renfermée, et toujours dans ses bouquins, et on se demandait bien ce que ce nouvel américain, plutôt mignon, faisait avec une fille comme elle. Hermione avait bien-sûr été la première surprise. Elle s'était sentie flattée qu'il s'intéressât autant à elle. Mais Harry avait très mal digéré de voir un nouveau garçon auprès de son ex-meilleure amie.

« Ca a surtout été très rapide. Se rappela Hermione.

- Mais je me suis fait à l'idée qu'il était vraiment amoureux de toi, à la manière dont il te regardait, dont il te tenait… Il était très attentionné.

- Il _l'était_, en effet…

- Il a été d'un soutien sans failles ! Appuya-t-il afin que la jeune femme puisse le contredire. Alors que moi je te blessais, lui te consolait et te rassurait sur le fait que tu étais une femme merveilleuse… »

Au début seulement, parce qu'il y avait encore quelques mois elle n'était rien pour lui. Hermione tenta de se reconcentrer lorsqu'elle vit sa main trembler alors que les flashs de Gregory en train de la violer revenaient. Harry crût sentir un imperceptible changement et il n'abandonna pas.

« Vous aviez l'air d'un couple tellement fusionnel…

- Il nous arrivait aussi de nous disputer. Nia-t-elle dans un souci de franchise.

- Tous les couples se disputent et c'est bien normal. Confirma Harry. Mais vous sembliez être au-dessus de cela…

- Que cherches-tu à la fin ? S'exclama Hermione agacée par le faux tableau idyllique qu'était en train de peindre son ami. Tu veux savoir comment on a pu en arriver là ? Je ne le sais pas moi-même ! Donc si tu veux savoir s'il y a une chance que je me remette avec lui : c'est non. Gregory c'est du passé et pour rien au monde je ne ressortirais avec lui. Est-ce qu'on peut maintenant passer à autre chose ? »

Ses joues étaient rouges et il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de la chaleur ou de la colère qu'elle ressentait. Il avait été peut-être un peu trop loin. Mais pourquoi ne voulait-elle rien lui dire ! Son regard était si déterminé qu'il rendit les armes pour aujourd'hui. Elle était destinée à ne rien lui dire vraisemblablement.

« Excuse-moi. Fit-il doucement. Je ne voulais pas que tu te mettes en colère.

- Je ne suis pas en colère ! Souffla-t-elle. C'est juste que, je ne veux plus qu'on parle du passé. Je veux qu'on profite du moment présent malgré tout ce qui se passe. Je veux qu'on profite du fait d'être assis l'un en face de l'autre, en train de passer un bon moment entre amis. Je ne veux penser à rien d'autre… »

Harry acquiesça en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Hermione comprit à cet instant que quelque chose le tourmentait. Il était manifestement préoccupé et cette impression ne la quitta pas alors qu'ils rentraient au château, une heure plus tard, d'un pas lent. La plupart des élèves étaient déjà rentrés et flânaient dans les couloirs en attendant l'heure du dîner qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

« Rien n'aurait pu entacher cette belle journée. Fit Hermione pour dérider son ami alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la salle commune des Préfets-en-chef. Merci pour tout.

- Moi aussi j'ai passé une excellente journée. Sourit Harry. Ca m'a fait plaisir de te voir devenir verte alors qu'on volait. »

Hermione lui lança une légère tape sur le torse en le toisant, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait une peur du vide démesurée et Harry s'en était amusé. Lorsqu'ils furent devant le portrait, Harry se pencha afin de prendre la jeune femme dans les bras. Il avait voulu le faire toute la journée mais il s'était retenu. La peur qu'il avait de la perdre chaque jour devenait insensée. Peut-être la serrait-il trop fort lorsqu'elle eut une légère pression pour se détacher. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder d'un air sceptique.

« Même si tu prétends que tu t'es bien amusé, je sens que tu es préoccupé par quelque chose. Dit-elle d'une voix douce. Tu m'as l'air bizarre.

- Bizarre… Répéta-t-il.

- On a l'impression que tu as peur que je disparaisse ! Rit-elle. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter je ne m'envolerais pas ! »

Cette phrase le toucha. Elle avait raison. Depuis quelques jours il n'arrivait plus à se défaire de l'anxiété qui le prenait. Gregory avait nuit à Hermione et l'idée qu'il soit encore capable de lui faire du mal le mettait hors de lui. Comment faire pour se débarrasser de ce type ?

« Quand Gregory sort-il de l'infirmerie ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton anodin.

- m'a dit qu'il serait de retour demain après-midi… Pourquoi cette question ? Je doute du fait que tu puisses être inquiet de son état, donc… Fit Hermione suspicieuse.

- Je n'aime pas te savoir seule avec lui. Admit Harry en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

- Oh ! »

La jeune femme fut un instant déstabilisé par la sincérité du jeune homme.

« Tu n'as pas oublié ce qui s'est passé. Remarqua Hermione en soupirant. Ce n'était rien Harry. Il n'osera plus me toucher comme il l'a fait ce soir-là.

- Et moi j'ai l'impression que tu minimises ce qu'il t'a fait… Continua le gryffondor les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas le droit de te brutaliser de cette façon…

- Il était jaloux.

- Tu penses que la jalousie peut permettre de faire ce genre choses ? Demanda Harry, surpris. J'ai peur qu'il te touche de nouveau de cette façon…

- C'était un accident. Arrêta Hermione de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il ne le refera plus parce que je pense qu'il regrette déjà assez son geste comme ça. C'est un garçon… Les garçons sont impulsifs et possessifs…

- Je ne suis pas comme ça Hermione… »

La gryffondor hocha de la tête, les larmes aux yeux. C'était légitime de la part de son ami de s'inquiéter pour elle et de sa sécurité avec Gregory. Mais cela lui faisait mal au cœur de lui mentir ainsi. A la manière dont il la couvait et la protégeait, elle ne donnerait pas cher de la peau de Gregory si Harry venait à apprendre la vérité.

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- J'ai hâte que cette année finisse pour que tu n'aies plus de contact avec lui. Il ne peut que te nuire… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Hermione acquiesça, une boule dans la gorge et évita de croiser le regard d'Harry. Mais ce dernier était en proie à de terribles interrogations. Avait-elle perdue la tête ? Pourquoi s'évertuait-elle à préserver l'image de Gregory, en le défendant, après ce qui lui avait fait ? Etait-elle naïve ou le faisait-elle exprès ?

« Oh ! Je crois que le bébé n'est pas très content que je quitte son papa. S'exclama Hermione en posant une main sur son ventre pour changer de sujet.

- Mais je dois partir. Fit-il avec un regret en caressant le ventre de la jeune femme pour apaiser le bébé. Maman doit se reposer. Murmura-t-il à son encontre. »

Le contact chaud de la paume d'Harry contre son ventre diffusa une sensation de bien-être et elle le regarda pendant qu'il avait la tête baissée. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour Harry était tellement fort que cela lui faisait peur. Lorsqu'elle se trouvait à ses côtés, elle ressentait des picotements dans le ventre et ses mains devenaient moites. Sa réaction était à la limite du raisonnable. Il valait mieux qu'elle rentre afin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

« Bonsoir, Harry. Salua-t-elle en s'écartant.

- On se voit demain ? Demanda-t-il comme pour se rassurer. »

Ils se sourirent comme dans un dialogue muet et Harry s'en alla les mains dans les poches, l'air tranquille. Hermione rentra alors dans sa salle et s'étonna d'y voir de la lumière. Etait-il possible que Gregory sortît plus tôt de l'infirmerie? Elle décida donc de s'avancer sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre mais le poufsouffle sortit au même moment de la salle de bains, vêtu d'un peignoir. Les deux sorciers s'arrêtèrent pour se fixer. Se retrouver seule avec Gregory paralysait quelque peu Hermione mais elle avait décidé de faire avec. Ils avaient encore un peu plus de deux semaines à passer ensemble et elle allait devoir le supporter. Elle décida de faire comme si elle n'avait rien vu et poursuivit sa route jusqu'à sa chambre. Le jeune homme fut plus rapide qu'elle, parce qu'il dévala les escaliers et attrapa la poignée de la porte pour la refermer lorsqu'Hermione l'ouvrit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Demanda-t-elle les dents serrées.

- Je ne te ferais aucun mal, Hermione. Cesse d'être effrayée lorsque tu es avec moi. Dit-il en s'éloignant comme il la serrait contre la porte. »

Hermione se retourna, les yeux brillants de colère.

« Tu te trompes. Tu ne me fais plus peur.

- Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais passé une bonne journée. Dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé. »

Hermione remarqua les cicatrices qui zébraient sa jambe et fut tenté pendant une seconde d'être attendri.

« On ne sort plus ensemble. Rappela-t-elle malgré tout d'une voix froide. Je n'ai pas à te faire un compte-rendu de tout ce que je fais et avec qui je le fais.

- Je sais déjà que tu étais avec Potter. Il n'y a que lui pour t'offrir ce genre de choses… »

Il pointa du doigt la peluche en un signe dédaigneux et Hermione vit rouge.

« C'est vrai que toi en matière d'attention tu es très doué ! Lança-t-elle. »

Gregory se tourna vers elle et sa mâchoire se contracta. Hermione avait visé juste. Si elle le comparait avec Harry, il ferait moins le fier.

« Tu oses prétendre que je n'ai jamais pris soin de toi ? Demanda-t-il.

- Peux-tu prétendre le contraire ? Lui retourna-t-elle. »

Elle le laissa ainsi planter là et rentra dans sa chambre en verrouillant la porte. Elle soupira énervée. Il ne digérait toujours pas leur rupture. Il avait toujours ce côté possessif et elle se demandait si elle ne ferait pas mieux de mettre une nouvelle fille sur son chemin. Mais cela en valait-il seulement la peine ? Et s'il n'avait pas changé et qu'il traitât sa nouvelle petite amie comme il l'avait fait avec elle ? Elle posa ses affaires sur son bureau et enleva ses chaussures. Ses chevilles avaient encore enflé, remarqua-t-elle en se dirigeant péniblement vers sa fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit avant de sortir pour respirer un peu d'air frais. La soirée ne faisait que commencer et les élèves étaient sûrement en train de dîner dans la Grande Salle. Mais Harry l'avait déjà invité au restaurant et maintenant que son estomac était bien rempli elle tombait de fatigue et elle devait se reposer avant le début des examens dans deux jours.

Alors qu'elle était accoudée au balcon, elle aperçut un hibou au pelage noir qui semblait voler dans sa direction et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'oiseau. Et cela était normal, remarqua-t-elle quelques secondes après, lorsque l'oiseau tapa du bec contre la fenêtre de la chambre de Gregory. Hermione se recula alors et elle entendit le déclic de la porte-fenêtre qui s'ouvrait et revit quelques instants après l'hibou repartir. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait et elle eut une étrange sensation. Pourquoi un simple courrier la mettait dans un état pareil ?

*

Dumbledore accueillit Peter Jefferson à une heure très tardive car le président des relations internationales sportives présidait une réunion sur la construction d'un nouveau stade en Pologne. Les polonais refusaient de se conformer aux règles de mesures de sécurité et Peter avait dû sévir en ne faisant aucun compromis. Sa décision était claire : si le gouvernement polonais persistait à construire ce stade, il engagerait des poursuites juridiques qui aboutiraient à une terrible sanction de la part de la communauté sorcière internationale.

« La soirée a été longue… Fit Dumbledore en présentant un siège à son invité.

- Très. Acquiesça Peter en retirant son chapeau. »

Le salon de Dumbledore était en tout point semblable au bureau qu'il possédait à Poudlard. Le mobilier semblait vétuste mais gardait un certain charme car on y décelait une longue histoire. La tapisserie rouge vif aux arabesques dorées rappelait les couleurs de la maison des Gryffondors et ses éternels bibelots étaient entassés ça et là dans la vaste pièce. Tout était d'une propreté remarquable mais d'un désordre ordonné.

« Je suis désolé de vous faire venir aussi tard… S'excusa le vieil homme en lui proposant un verre de citronnade.

- Ce n'est pas important. J'ai déjà prévenu Helena que je rentrerai tard… Informa Peter en retirant son chapeau.

- Avez-vous eu des nouvelles de votre fils ?

- Il est remis sur pied. Sourit le président. Il a pu retrouver la salle des Préfets aujourd'hui. Il joue la finale dans une semaine et il aurait mal digéré le fait de ne pas être au maximum de ses capacités. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et porta son regard bienveillant sur son invité. Peter savait que si le vieil homme l'avait fait venir aussi tard ce n'était pas pour lui parler de son fils.

« Où en êtes-vous de la mission que je vous ai confié ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Ca avance… lentement. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils me fassent totalement confiance. Confia-t-il d'une voix posée.

- Vous savez qu'il est trop tard pour reculer… Même si vous ne vous en sentez plus capable, il serait plus risqué de faire marche arrière. »

Le sourcil de Dumbledore s'arqua et il regarda Peter par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. La mâchoire de ce dernier se contracta et son regard se fit plus dur.

« J'y arriverai… Il me faut juste du temps.

- N'oubliez pas que je vous ai à l'œil Peter… Murmura Dumbledore. »

Il but une gorgée de sa citronnade sans cesser de fixer son interlocuteur. Peter continua de fermer son esprit afin d'empêcher toute intrusion. Dumbledore lui sourit alors à ce moment-là comme il renforçait ses défenses, puis il lui retourna son sourire.

*

Le lendemain matin, Hermione faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre, en se triturant les doigts, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, partagée en deux. La lettre reçue par Gregory la veille l'intriguait si bien qu'elle se demandait si elle devait aller fouiller dans sa chambre afin de voir de qui elle provenait. Mais cette attitude lui semblait ridicule. Il était libre de recevoir du courrier ! Mais l'idée que ce morceau de parchemin puisse cacher quelque chose, ou encore qu'elle puisse peut-être avoir des informations sur Matthew l'incitait à aller jouer les inquisitrices.

« Merlin ! Que dois-je faire ? Implora-t-elle d'un ton désespérée en levant les yeux au ciel. »

Avant tout, il fallait que Gregory quitte la pièce pour qu'elle puisse s'y lancer. Ce qui ne devrait normalement pas tarder, se dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge. Le petit-déjeuner allait bientôt être servi dans la Grande Salle, et comme tous les jours il devrait normalement s'y rendre. A moins qu'il ne fasse une exception aujourd'hui ? Non ! Se rassura Hermione. On était dimanche, et le dimanche le petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle était servi beaucoup plus tard – afin de laisser les élèves se reposer et il en était davantage copieux – et était très agréable à partager avec ses amis. Pourvu qu'il y aille !

Hermione referma quelque peu la fermeture éclair de son gilet de jogging et tendit son oreille contre la porte afin d'entendre ce qu'il faisait. Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'elle l'épiait et durant ce temps il était allé chercher une chose en cuisine et depuis plus rien. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre. La jeune femme soupira. Sa patience avait tout de même des limites. Elle se résignait à aller s'asseoir sur son lit lorsqu'elle entendit un déclic. Elle entendit des bruits de pas lourds puis plus rien. Elle fronça les sourcils et se colla davantage à la porte. Etait-il sorti ? se demanda-t-elle. Alors que sa main se mettait sur la poignée, elle entendit de nouveau ses pas s'éloigner et le tableau de la fée sembla pivoter pour le laisser partir.

Plus aucun bruit.

Il était parti.

Hermione attendit encore quelques instants au cas où le jeune homme aurait oublié des affaires, puis elle sortit lentement en faisant attention de ne faire aucun bruit. Mais il fallait dire que depuis quelques semaines ses pas étaient aussi légers que ceux d'un camionneur ! La pièce centrale était vide et elle eut alors l'entière confirmation d'être seule. Elle s'engagea dans la chambre de son compère et poussa doucement la porte. La chambre n'était pas réellement plongée dans le noir, puisque les fins rideaux jaunes laissaient filtrer les rayons du soleil, mais ces derniers n'étaient pas tirés. Gregory n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le soleil. Il disait souvent que le noir l'aidait à apaiser ses tensions. Le noir était reposant. C'était peut-être vrai, concéda Hermione. Mais elle préférait la lumière, le soleil. Tout ce qui pouvait représenter la gaieté.

Gregory avait laissé traîner des vêtements ça et là et Hermione vit sur le mur une photo de lui et de son père. Elle semblait récente, à en juger par la longueur des cheveux du poufsouffle. Même si Gregory avait quelques traits de son père, elle supposa qu'il devait avoir hérité des traits fins et gracieux de sa mère. Matthew et Mr Jefferson avaient le visage plus rude, comme marqué par les difficultés de la vie. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de photos de la famille de Gregory. Bien-sûr, elle venait de rencontrer son père mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu avant cela. Sur le bureau était posé un magazine de Quidditch et elle le feuilleta rapidement. Elle tomba sur une photo de Peter Jefferson serrant la main d'un joueur anglais, apparemment nouvellement recruté, du nom de Bremis Ophman. Elle qui ne lisait jamais un magazine de sport, il était normal qu'elle n'ait jamais vu Peter Jefferson. La jeune femme remit le livre en place et se déplaça dans la chambre. Elle ouvrit en grand l'armoire du Préfet-en-Chef et observa ses vêtements. Que du luxe ! Cette garde-robe aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de Drago Malefoy, ironisa-t-elle. Elle fouilla alors dans les poches de ses pantalons, de ses chemises et de ses capes afin de voir s'il n'y avait pas une lettre oubliée ou encore un petit mot, mais rien. Elle soupira d'agacement et referma les portes. Elle posa alors ses mains sur les hanches et regarda l'ensemble de la chambre : sur le bureau traînait deux fioles de potions, une d'anti-douleur et une autre de sommeil sans rêves, reconnut-elle à la couleur. Passait-il de mauvaises nuits ? Elle passa en revue les parchemins posés sur la table. Ils étaient vierges donc rien à signaler. Elle fouilla toutes les commandes et excepté quelques bibelots elle ne trouva rien.

Quelque peu énervée par sa recherche infructueuse, elle s'élança sur le lit et passa ses doigts sous les matelas et les couvertures afin de trouver quelque chose. Les oreillers aussi y passèrent... Elle n'eut pas besoin de prendre soin de rien déranger puisqu'il n'était pas dans la nature de Gregory de faire son lit et de ranger ses affaires avant de partir. Elle alla même jusqu'à se pencher en-dessous du lit. Rien ! Une paire de chaussures mais pas de lettre ! C'était quand même fou !

« C'est pas possible ! Pesta-t-elle en se relevant difficilement, une main posée sur son ventre. »

Il recevait bien du courrier ! Il avait bien reçu une lettre la veille ! Où donc mettait-il tout cela. Elle souffla sur une mèche rebelle qui retombait sur son front et tenta de se calmer. Son regard fut alors attiré par un tiroir dans son bureau. Quelle sotte ! Comment avait-elle pu oublier ce tiroir là ? Il était situé sur le côté du bureau et non devant comme on en avait l'habitude et il était si petit qu'il fallait exercer une pression dessus afin qu'il s'ouvre.

Hermione pressa alors ses doigts mais le tiroir ne s'ouvrit pas. Etonnée elle réitéra son geste en poussant plus fort et il s'ouvrit. Elle regarda alors à l'intérieur et trouva un bracelet en argent avec une inscription gravée dessus en lettres fines : _Gregory T. Jefferson_. Elle le reposa soigneusement et allait prendre la petite fiole qui était à côté lorsque son regard fut pris par la photo qui était en-dessous.

C'était elle.

Cette photo sorcière avait été prise un an auparavant. C'était Gregory qui l'avait prise avec son appareil alors qu'elle bouquinait. Il avait tenté de la distraire en lui accrochant une rose blanche dans les cheveux mais cela n'avait pas suffit. Sur la photo elle semblait encore innocente. Parce qu'elle l'était encore à l'époque. C'était bien avant qu'il ne lui prenne sa virginité et fasse d'elle son pantin attitré. Quand avait-il changé ? Pourquoi ? Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était malgré tout un peu responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé. A l'époque cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble et elle s'était refusée à lui. Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas fait confiance ? Elle se disait qu'en fin de compte, un homme restait un homme. Elle aurait dû comprendre qu'il avait des besoins. Mais elle n'était pas capable de les assouvir. Elle n'était pas prête. Mais cela pouvait-il justifier le fait qu'il se soit servi d'elle ? Cela justifiait-il les blessures ? Pourquoi avait-il été aussi loin ? Son physique était-il la seule chose qui l'avait attiré chez elle ? Elle tenta de refouler ses larmes et prit d'une main tremblante l'alliance qui était posé à côté. La demande en mariage… Elle aurait pu aimer Gregory si seulement elle avait su qui il était vraiment. Il était passé de l'amour – ou d'un semblant d'amour – à la haine puis il était revenu en futur fiancé attentionné. Comment savoir qui il était ? se demanda-t-elle en fixant le diamant de la bague.

« Que fais-tu ici ? »

Hermione sursauta et se retourna pétrifiée. Gregory se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, la main sur la poignée vêtu d'un polo gris et d'un short blanc. Il la fixait d'un air interrogatif et sa voix s'était faite froide mais calme. Prise dans le tourment de ses pensées, elle avait baissé sa vigilance et s'était fait prendre. Mais elle semblait incapable de parler.

« Il me semble t'avoir posé une question. Dit Gregory en s'avançant lentement avant de s'arrêter. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? »

La gryffondor sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer et face au regard perçant de Gregory elle joua le tout pour le tout.

« Je suis venue chercher quelque chose… Dit-elle d'une voix qui se voulait posée.

- Ah oui ? Fit-il d'un ton doucereux en regardant sa main. De quoi s'agit-il ?

- Tu sais… de mon … de mon foulard bleu… balbutia-t-elle. Le foulard bleu que j'ai oublié… cette fois où…

- … où nous avons fait l'amour. Termina Gregory pour elle, toujours très calme. »

Gênée, Hermione hocha la tête en soutenant son regard. Elle ressentait le désir de Gregory mais il ne fit pourtant pas un pas de plus pour l'approcher. Son regard demeurait inquisiteur, perçant, et même désagréable comme s'il allait cherchait au plus profond de son âme. Peut-être savait-il qu'elle mentait ?

« Cela fait un moment. Déclara-t-il après un moment. Je ne l'ai pas ici. Si tu ne le trouves pas dans tes affaires, regarde dans le panier à linge… »

La jeune femme acquiesça et tenta un sourire de remerciement.

« Je vais aller vérifier. Dit-elle d'un ton plus sûr. Merci. »

Elle le dépassa pour sortir de la chambre mais il lui retînt le poignet et son sang, au lieu de bouillir, devint soudainement électrique. Son contact l'effrayait.

« Tu oublies quelque chose… Fit-il en soufflant dans son cou. »

Hermione se retourna alors et fut frappé du regard du poufsouffle. Il ne l'avait pas lâché du regard et il la perçait toujours. Elle se forçait à ne pas trembler. A ne pas lui faire sentir ce qu'elle ressentait. Sa main toujours dans la sienne, il ouvrit délicatement le poing de la jeune femme afin d'en voir la paume. Il attrapa le petit objet qui s'y logeait et le mit devant les yeux de la brunette.

« Tu oublies ça. »

Il lui fit alors un mince sourire teinté d'ironie et de fermeté avant de plonger la bague dans la poche de son short. La jeune femme pinça les lèvres et s'en alla d'un pas vif. Elle pouvait toujours sentir le regard aigu du jeune homme dans son dos, alors qu'elle regagnait sa chambre. Accolée derrière la porte elle souffla. Si elle faisait de Gregory son ennemi, il serait un adversaire redoutable.

*

La journée du dimanche passa aussi vite que celle du samedi et elle laissa place au Lundi. Ce matin-là les élèves de cinquièmes et de septièmes années se réveillèrent, fébriles pour certains, anxieux et stressés pour d'autres. Il fallait dire que les examens rendaient toujours nerveux et malheureusement pour eux, ils allaient devoir supporter toute cette pression pendant quatre jours.

La semaine d'examens fût une des plus éprouvantes que Poudlard n'ait jamais connue. La canicule avait pris place en Ecosse et malgré les quelques sorts de rafraichissement, il semblait presque impossible de baisser la température environnante. Qui a dit qu'il était évident de travailler sous un soleil de plomb ? La chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans cette première moitié du mois de Juin, eurent raison de la bonne humeur des élèves. Déjà très tendus par les examens, ils l'étaient davantage avec cette vague de chaleur. On prévoyait d'ailleurs la longévité de la canicule sur toute la semaine et cela pourrait être une gêne pour la finale de Quidditch qui se jouerait le lendemain des examens. Alors chaque équipe tentait de se préparer mentalement à ce match qui allait non seulement être rude à cause du bon niveau des deux équipes mais aussi éprouvant par les conditions météorologiques.

Cette canicule avait déjà fait assez de dégâts : plusieurs élèves avaient été admis à l'infirmerie pour des coups de soleil, des insolations, des maux de têtes ou encore des déshydratations. En somme des problèmes bénins mais qui pouvaient s'avérer grave s'ils n'étaient pas pris en charge. Pomfresh avait donc établi une liste des précautions à prendre au bout du deuxième jour et chaque élève tentait de les suivre afin de ne pas se retrouver à l'infirmerie.

La semaine fut aussi marquée par l'article de Betsy Kleigs – la même journaliste qui avait écrit le précédent article – qui parlait une fois de plus de la grossesse d'Hermione. Cette fois-ci on y abordait une prétendue relation avec Harry Potter. Apparemment la rumeur de sa rupture avec Gregory n'avait pas fait le tour de Poudlard puisque Betsy évoquait sa « _possible infidélité_ ». Le portrait d'Hermione ne se faisait pas élogieux. On la décrivait comme une séductrice qui avait réussit à s'attirer les faveurs de jeunes hommes soit célèbres, comme Viktor Krum et Harry Potter, ou soit de fils de père très influent tel que Gregory Jefferson. Le fait qu'elle soit en plus d'origine moldu accentuait un peu plus le côté arriviste qu'on voulait lui donner. Tout le monde s'était attendu à une réaction à proprement parler _démesurée_ de la jeune femme mais elle s'était tût. Elle avait continué à manger son petit-déjeuner puis était partie en même temps que ses amis en versant son jus de citrouille sur le journal. Son regard n'admettait aucun commentaire et elle n'en avait même pas reparlé avec Harry. Seuls quelques serpentards s'étaient osés à se confronter à elle par des insultes mais elle restait de marbre. Harry de son côté était tout aussi bien embêté et il tentait de ne pas répondre aux commentaires ou aux insultes à son encontre mais lorsque celles-ci s'adressaient à Hermione il perdait tout sang-froid.

Le soir de la fin des examens, l'équipe des gryffondors mirent au point leur dernière tactique pour le match du lendemain. Harry estimait qu'il était préférable de ne pas s'entraîner deux jours avant un match à l'exception de quelques exercices physiques légers pour garder la forme. La séance avait été écourtée par le capitaine qui devait rejoindre Hermione à l'infirmerie pour ses contrôles mensuels. La gryffondor lui avait dit que sa présence n'était pas nécessaire et qu'elle savait que le match était importait mais Harry avait refusé. Le bébé était sa priorité et il ne comptait pas manquer une seule de ces visites. Pomfresh déclara que l'état d'Hermione était stable, ce qui avait rassuré les deux futurs parents, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle continuât à être vigilante à cause de la chaleur. Harry la raccompagna ainsi à sa chambre afin qu'elle puisse enfin se reposer après ces quatre jours d'intenses émotions.

Cela le tuait de savoir qu'elle dormait avec Gregory à quelques mètres d'elle, mais sachant que dorénavant Sirius n'était plus très loin, il tentait de moins s'inquiéter.

C'est ainsi que se déroula cette semaine d'examens : dans l'agitation, la pression, la chaleur, et l'énervement…

*

Au matin du Vendredi 12 Juin, Hermione sortit de sa chambre, fraîchement lavée et habillée, et se dirigea vers la petite cuisine aménagée afin de boire ses vitamines avec de l'eau sucrée. La potion avait un goût amer et ce matin-là elle avait du mal à la boire. Gregory se trouvait déjà dans le salon, debout près de la cheminée, un tisonnier à la main.

« Bonjour Hermione. Salua-t-il sans la regarder.

- Bonjour Gregory. Retourna-t-elle elle aussi, le dos tourné. »

L'épisode de la lettre manquée était resté graver dans sa mémoire et elle se sentait toujours honteuse de s'être fait prendre. Pourtant depuis, Gregory n'avait fait aucune mention de cet incident. Il tentait d'entretenir des rapports cordiaux avec elle. Mais même cela semblait être de trop pour Hermione car cela lui donnerait trop d'espoir. Gregory s'arrêta dans la contemplation de son feu – il adorait allumer des feux de cheminées – et regarda la jeune femme qui lui tournait le dos.

« As-tu bien dormi ? Aujourd'hui est un grand jour… Insinua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. »

Hermione ne répondit pas alors qu'elle sortait le sucrier.

« J'ose espérer que tu me soutiendras…

- Combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ? Soupira Hermione agacée. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre, donc non je ne te soutiendrai pas. »

Au moins c'était dit. Mais le regard de Gregory se rembrunit comme il recommençait à tisonner le feu.

« Arrête ça. En étant aussi dur avec moi, tu conduiras notre fille à me détester. Dit-il d'une voix dure. »

Hermione se raidit et elle versa la potion dans son verre afin qu'elle se dilue dans son eau. _Sa fille_…

« Tu n'as que ce que tu mérites. Lança-t-elle.

- Non mais c'est vrai ça ! Je ne suis jamais présent à tes contrôles. Tu ne me dis jamais rien sur l'évolution de ta grossesse. Enuméra-t-il brusquement énervé, s'acharnant sur les bûches qui crépitaient dans les flammes. Je ne sais absolument rien ! Oublierais-tu que cet enfant est aussi le mien ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas et se retourna pour le regarder, le verre à la main, les bras croisés. Elle le défia du regard mais cela déplut profondément au poufsouffle qui s'était aussi tourné vers elle.

« On ne peut pas dire que tu aies montré beaucoup d'intérêt pour le bébé ou sur l'évolution de ma grossesse. Retourna Hermione exaspérée. Tu ne poses jamais de questions, et puis tu n'as pas acheté grand-chose pour elle…

- Ah oui ? Tu crois que je ne me prépare pas à mon rôle de père ? Répliqua Gregory. J'ai déjà acheté tout ce qu'il faut et tout cela se trouve chez mes parents. Ah oui ! Peut-être ne me crois-tu pas. Tu veux que je te montre les factures ? »

Elle devait admettre que cela l'aurait arrangé qu'il ne montrât pas un grand intérêt pour la venue du bébé. Il aurait alors été plus facile pour elle de ne pas se sentir coupable de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et Gregory n'abandonna pas :

« Si tu n'as plus confiance en moi en tant qu'amant, ne doute pas de l'amour que j'ai pour notre enfant. Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me blesses. Jura-t-il en la fixant. »

Puis il coupa la connexion en retournant à son feu comme si de rien était. Hermione blêmit et tenta de contrôler ses tremblements. Elle avala rapidement le contenu de son verre et quitta la pièce sans que Gregory ne lui accorde la moindre attention. Etait-ce elle ou bien devenait-il encore plus effrayant ? Il avait le don de l'angoisser et le pire dans tout cela était qu'il gardait malgré tout son calme… Mieux valait ne plus y penser… mais elle devait lui avouer qu'il n'était pas le père de l'enfant. _Bientôt. _Se dit-elle.

Le château entier était en effervescence. Il était difficile de distinguer les élèves des différentes maisons puisqu'ils avaient, pour la plupart, revêtus les couleurs de la maison qu'ils supportaient : le noir et le jaune pour les Poufsouffles, et le rouge et l'or pour les Gryffondors. Habituellement, les matchs de Quidditch mettaient les élèves dans un état d'euphorie mais pour cette finale qui opposait Harry Potter à Gregory Jefferson, on atteignait le summum de la folie. Ils n'avaient jamais cherché à cacher la rivalité qui les opposait et cela avait quelque peu éclipsé Drago Malefoy du devant de la scène. Il tentait ainsi d'exister, en ce jour, en soutenant Gregory et en menant un front contre Harry.

Harry faisait les cent pas dans le vestiaire des gryffondors. Il allait jouer cette finale contre son rival attitré. Il devait gagner cette coupe afin de lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toute. Il ne voulait plus voir cette arrogance que le poufsouffle affichait lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Son équipe avait mis toutes les chances de son côté. C'était à eux maintenant d'assurer. Mais le match n'allait pas être simple. Il faisait déjà 30 degrés et si d'ici une heure il n'attrapait pas le vif d'or, la température aurait déjà augmenté de cinq degrés.

Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, et Hermione rentra dans un silence. Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit.

« Salut. Fit-elle d'une voix timide.

- Salut. Répondit-il. »

Hermione entendit une porte se refermer et des bruits de pas et elle se retourna en n'apercevant personne dans le couloir qui donnait sur les vestiaires. Elle reporta son attention sur Harry qui terminait d'enfiler sa tenue de Quidditch.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

- Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi bien.

- Et notre bébé…

- Elle aussi. Sourit Hermione. Quoique je la sente un peu agitée… Je crois qu'elle est aussi excitée que son père ! »

Le jeune homme lui décocha un charmant sourire et Hermione se sentit fondre.

« Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-elle en refermant doucement la porte.

- Tu me croirais si je te disais que je ne me sens pas nerveux ? Retourna-t-il quelque peu embarrassé.

- Viens ici. »

Hermione désigna le banc sur lequel plusieurs de leurs affaires étaient posées. Harry se fit un peu de place et elle vint s'installer derrière lui. Le jeune homme sentit ses mains se poser sur ses épaules et elles entreprirent de le masser doucement. Sa tension sembla s'envoler au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme continuait son massage avec un mélange de douceur et de fermeté.

« T'a-t-on déjà dit que tu avais des doigts de fée ? Soupira-t-il. »

La jeune femme rit et s'arrêta lorsqu'il laissa échapper un léger son rauque qui la fit trembler. Harry qui ressentit son trouble se raidit quelque peu avant de se détendre de nouveau.

« Est-ce que ça va mieux ? S'enquit Hermione au bout de quelques minutes.

- Parfait. Je te remercie. »

Il lui attrapa la main et la caressa du pouce. Non ! Se dit-il en la retirant aussitôt. Il allait jouer un match de Quidditch il ne devait pas se laisser distraire par ses désirs.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi. Dit-il en se relevant pour aller fouiller dans son sac. »

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil avant de faire une moue de surprise lorsqu'il lui donna un petit écrin de velours bordeaux.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Fit-elle en prenant la boîte qu'il lui tendait.

- Ouvre-le. Répondit-il d'un ton énigmatique ses yeux verts rivés sur elle avec attention. »

Hermione se mordit la lèvre et ouvrit l'écrin. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque deux belles pierres ambrées en forme de gouttes d'eau surmontées d'or incrusté de diamant se mirent à briller devant elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche ébahie.

« Merlin ! Harry, qu'est-ce… S'exclama-t-elle.

Ginny et Cherie m'ont dit que ta robe de bal était de couleur dorée. Expliqua Harry avec amusement. J'ai donc pensé que ses boucles d'oreilles iraient parfaitement avec ta tenue… et avec tes yeux surtout… »

La gryffondor le regarda, surprise.

« Harry, je ne peux pas accepter un tel cadeau… Refusa-t-elle en regardant de nouveau la paire de boucles d'oreilles.

- Me feras-tu l'honneur d'être ma cavalière au bal de fin d'année ? Proposa-t-il »

Il lui attrapa les mains comme dans une prière et accrocha ses yeux aux siens d'où se mêlaient le miel et un léger bleu azur. Il avait mis une semaine pour lui faire cette petite demande et il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi cela le rendait aussi nerveux.

« Avec plaisir… Acquiesça Hermione d'une toute petite voix timide. »

Harry sourit, soulagé d'un poids énorme. Il lui semblait qu'il était plus stressé par sa demande que par le match qui allait commencer. Mais que lui arrivait-il ?

« _Le match dans cinq minutes_ ! Cria une voix à l'extérieur. »

Il lui relâcha les mains et se gratta nerveusement la tête.

« Je crois que je dois y aller… »

Hermione fronça brusquement les sourcils, comme pensive. Harry n'eut même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait qu'Hermione avait déjà posé sa main sur sa nuque, l'entraînant à se pencher en avant alors qu'elle-même se hissait sur la pointe des pieds – Harry faisant déjà une bonne tête et demi de plus qu'elle. Elle posa alors ses lèvres sur les siennes et lui indiqua la marche à suivre. Elle n'eut qu'à bouger furtivement les lèvres qu'Harry suivit lentement le mouvement. Le cœur battant ils s'arrêtèrent dès ce premier mouvement afin de sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre ainsi que la saveur de leurs lèvres. Hermione se retira alors tout aussi délicatement laissant un Harry enivré par la douceur de sa bouche. Il ouvrit les yeux alors que la main d'Hermione redescendait vers le col de sa tenue de Quidditch. La jeune femme le fixait avec des yeux brillants et elle se mordit la lèvre ce qui réveilla brusquement en lui le loup qu'elle seule savait allumer.

« Ecrase-les ! Murmura-t-elle d'une voix taquine. »

Harry eut de nouveau envie de se pencher afin d'embrasser ses lèvres qui lui souriaient mais Hermione s'en allait déjà dans un signe d'encouragement.

Quelques minutes plus tard et confortablement installée dans la tribune des Gryffondors, Hermione observa les deux équipes entrer sur le terrain sous les cris assourdissants des élèves. Harry et Gregory, à la tête de leurs équipes respectives, marchaient fièrement l'un vers l'autre et ils s'arrêtèrent en même temps dans un face à face, le professeur Bibine au milieu des deux.

La finale pouvait commencer.

*

Une heure plus tard, le soleil était à son point culminant. Hermione jeta un coup d'œil au tableau des scores en ouvrant sa bouteille d'eau: 34°C, Gryffondor trente points, Poufsouffle cinquante points. Lavande se tourna vers elle avec un léger sourire :

« Je continue à penser que tu aurais été mieux à l'ombre, ou encore dans la château… Fit-elle d'un ton léger.

- Je n'aurais pas été capable de suivre aussi bien le match. Répondit la jeune femme. »

Quelques mèches de ses cheveux lui collaient au front et elle les plaqua en arrière dans un geste nerveux avant de reprendre sa paire de jumelles. La chaleur était écrasante et la gryffondor plaignait davantage les membres des deux équipes qui volaient sous ce soleil cuisant.

Ginny envoya le souaffle dans le but adverse et cela déclencha un holà chez les supporters des Gryffondors alors qu'Hermione se contentait de lever la main. Seamus renvoya férocement un cognard qui allait frapper Ron.

« Tactique manquée pour l'équipe des Poufsouffles ! S'exclama Pavarti qui commentait le match. Les Gryffondors sont à deux doigts d'égaliser après le tir remarquable de Weasley… Weasley fille. Ajouta-t-elle. »

Harry faisait le tour du terrain à la recherche de la petite balle dorée, sans en dépasser les limites, et Gregory le suivait à la trace en volant derrière lui. Le gryffondor se retourna et manqua de justesse un cognard qui siffla près de ses oreilles.

« Si tu pouvais aller le chercher de ton côté, tu me rendrais service ! S'écria-t-il à l'adresse de son adversaire. »

Gregory ne répondit pas et accéléra. Lorsqu'il passa près d'Harry il le poussa si violemment que ce dernier perdit l'équilibre et se renversa sur son balai. Hermione retint un hoquet de terreur alors qu'Harry s'accrochait d'une main à son balai. Il put entendre le rire de son adversaire et tandis qu'il manœuvrait pour remonter sur son balai, un cognard passa encore tout près de lui.

« Il semblerait que Potter soit en mauvaise posture ! Karls fait gagner dix points à son équipe ! Poufsouffle mène soixante à quarante. »

L'équipe des Poufsouffles avait profité de la perte d'attention de l'équipe adverse pour marquer des points car Ron avait été distrait par la chute d'Harry. Ce dernier appela les poursuiveuses pour l'aider à remonter sur son balai, le visage aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Seamus et Dean se battaient de leur côté afin de repousser les cognards qui fonçaient vers leur attrapeur.

« LE SOUAFFLE, LES FILLES ! Cria Harry. »

Il ne voulait pas qu'elles viennent l'aider, il valait mieux marquer des points. Même si la chaleur avait quelque peu raison de lui, il contracta les abdos afin de se hisser un maximum sur son balai qu'il pût de nouveau enjamber.

« WOUH ! Excellente reprise de Potter qui est de nouveau en équilibre sur son balai ! Il doit avoir des abdos d'enfer ! J'instaure dès à présent une nouvelle règle : les joueurs devraient être torses-nus pour jouer dans une chaleur pareille… Pouffa Pavarti en se perdant dans le fil de ses commentaires.

- Miss Patil ! Concentrez-vous ! Réprimanda McGonagall. Et n'oubliez pas que les premières années vous écoutent !

- Comme s'ils n'avaient jamais vu… Marmonna la commentatrice. »

Du haut des tribunes, le cœur d'Hermione se mit de nouveau à battre et elle souffla en passant une main apaisante sur son ventre dans lequel le bébé s'était agité pendant les quelques secondes où Harry était resté pendu à son balai.

« Je déteste ce jeu ! Pesta-t-elle, les jumelles baissées.

- Je ne suis pas une grande fan non plus. Approuva Lavande en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds. Mais nous sommes là pour soutenir nos amis ! »

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Pourvu que ce match se termine rapidement…

Une heure et demi plus tard, les élèves étaient toujours aussi vifs et n'en pouvaient plus de crier le nom de leurs équipes dans des rythmes et des hymnes endiablés. Le point positif était la température qui avait quelque peu baissé mais les joueurs jouaient avec la même fougue. C'était à présent à Gryffondor de mener cent dix à soixante-dix. Les batteurs de l'équipe des rouge et or avaient redoublé de forces et renvoyaient les cognards le plus possible contre les joueurs poufsouffles. Le vif d'or avait échappé aux deux attrapeurs une heure plus tôt et depuis il ne donnait plus aucun signe de vie.

« Alors Potter ? Qu'attends-tu pour montrer à la belle Hermione que tu es le meilleur ? Nargua Gregory perché sur son balai d'un air nonchalant. »

Harry regarda Cherie marquer un but. Il sentit un sifflement près de ses oreilles et fit signe aux deux batteurs de son équipe qui se rapprochèrent de lui et de Gregory.

« En vérité tu n'es qu'un pauvre naze et Hermione ne va pas tarder à se rendre compte que tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi !

- Tu es toujours aussi optimiste Jefferson ? Lança Harry. »

Gregory n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il sentit un violent courant d'air lui fouetter le visage. Seamus venait de le manquer de justesse.

« Désolé, j'ai manqué le cognard ! Simula ce dernier. »

La balle noire vola de nouveau près de l'attrapeur et se fut Dean qui la renvoya mais Seamus exécuta le même geste au même moment ce qui incita Gregory à se pencher sur son balai afin d'éviter les deux coups.

« Bande d'imbéciles ! Fichez-moi la paix ! Insulta-t-il.

- Il semblerait que Jefferson attire les cognards ! S'exclama Pavarti. SHIZ VIENT D'ETRE FRAPPE PAR UN COGNARD ! »

Les supporters de Gryffondors cessèrent de chanter alors que la plus jeune joueuse de leur équipe tombait de son balai. Harry effectua une virée afin de la rattraper sur son balai tandis que le sien allait s'écraser au sol. La jeune fille semblait sonnée mais Harry ne fit absolument rien pour s'assurer de son état, il fonçait vers une direction bien précise.

« Potter a aperçu le vif d'or alors que Jefferson est toujours pris au piège par le deuxième cognard. »

Harry se sentit poussé par l'un des poursuiveurs de l'équipe des poufsouffles alors que cette équipe venait de faire rentrer le souaffle dans son but. Gregory, plus qu'agacé, attrapa la batte de Dean et tenta de lui envoyer un coup dans la tête qui échoua puis il relâcha la batte avant de s'élancer à la poursuite d'Harry. Le poids de Jennifer alourdissait sa volée mais il redoubla de puissance lorsqu'il sentit la présence de Gregory derrière lui.

« Il n'y avait aucun cognard ! S'écria ce dernier à son adresse. »

Harry retint un sourire. Alors qu'il allait tout droit vers les tribunes des Serpentards, qui scandaient le nom de Gregory, il se dirigea vers le sol, la tête baissée, soutenant du mieux qu'il pouvait Jennifer, mal positionnée, et tendit la main afin d'attraper le vif d'or qui planait à quelques mètres de lui. Le poufsouffle le repoussa brusquement et la balle alla s'envoler plus loin.

« NON ! S'exclamèrent les Gryffondors atterrés. »

Un cognard vint dans la direction des deux attrapeurs et alors que Gregory se penchait de nouveau, Harry fit semblant de tomber. Jennifer qui était dans ses bras ne cria même pas et c'est ce qui éveilla les soupçons de l'attrapeur poufsouffle. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Lorsqu'il tourna le regard en l'air et qu'il vit que c'était Seamus qui avait renvoyé le cognard, il n'eut plus qu'à baisser les yeux pour voir Harry qui brandissait fièrement la balle dorée, le poing levé.

« POTTER ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! ET C'EST GRYFFONDOR QUI REMPORTE LA COUPE ! »

Hermione sauta sur son siège en levant les bras et en hurlant de joie. L'équipe des Gryffondors avait usé de stratégie pour gagner ce match car il fallait dire que les Poufsouffles étaient très bons. Gregory avait pensé que son adversaire tombait alors qu'il était parti chercher le vif d'or. Ce dernier n'en revenait d'ailleurs toujours pas puisqu'il était encore perché sur son balai, la bouche ouverte, n'y croyant toujours pas.

Harry se reposa sur le sol alors que le reste de son équipe le rejoignait pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ils étaient tous rouges, transpirant, pleins de sueur mais heureux d'avoir remporté cette finale. Hermione, Lavande et Neville accoururent vers eux et le Survivant s'empressa de prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

« Tu l'as fait ! S'exclama-t-elle avec joie. Tu as gagné ! »

Harry se mit à rire alors qu'il la soulevait du sol afin de la faire tournoyer. Qu'il était bon de la sentir contre lui après ces quelques heures d'efforts intenses. Et tant pis s'il transpirait ! La jeune femme retrouva sa stabilité au sol et l'observa les yeux brillants de joie. Mais très vite son regard se rembrunit lorsqu'elle vit l'équipe des Poufsouffles arriver derrière Harry avec à sa tête un Gregory dont le visage était fermé. Le gryffondor se retourna et se passa une main dans ses cheveux mouillés et ses yeux devinrent noirs. Il ne fallait pas qu'il lui gâche son plaisir !

Gregory s'arrêta à un mètre de lui et se mit à fixer tout l'attroupement qui s'était formé autour de l'équipe gagnante. Puis son regard se planta dans celui d'Harry.

« Félicitations Potter. Dit-il d'une voix sec mais sans animosité. Vous avez mérité cette coupe. »

Harry haussa les sourcils et exerça une pression sur la taille d'Hermione afin de la rapprocher de lui. Ce geste n'échappa guère à l'œil de Gregory dont la mâchoire se contracta nerveusement et on devinait bien qu'il luttait pour détourner son regard de cette grosse main posée sur la fine taille de son ex-copine.

« Vous la méritiez aussi. Complimenta Harry d'un ton neutre. Vous avez été une excellente équipe. »

Au moins c'était un compliment qui avait le mérite d'être sincère. L'équipe des Poufsouffles était étonnante et très performante mais Harry avait adoré jouer contre eux. Gregory eut un léger sourire et tendit la main.

« Est-ce qu'on peut enterrer la hache de guerre, maintenant ? Demanda-t-il. »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. _Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?_ Harry fut tout aussi surpris par la requête de son adversaire. Voulait-il faire croire qu'ils se faisaient la guerre à cause d'une simple rivalité sportive ?

« Je pense que c'est possible… Fit Harry en lui accordant sa main. »

Hermione le regarda stupéfaite, n'y comprenant plus rien. Mais Harry était loin d'être dupe et il savait que Gregory le savait. La poignée de main était claire et évidente. Les deux hommes se serraient la main comme si leurs vies en dependaient et ils ne ressentirent aucune douleur. Cette fausse trêve masquait la promesse d'un règlement de compte futur. Harry ne pouvait oublier. Tant que Gregory n'aurait pas payé pour le mal qu'il avait fait à Hermione, il n'enterrerait jamais la hache de guerre.

« Est-ce que tu étais sincère ? Demanda Hermione légèrement irritée.

- Bien-sûr. Affirma-t-il avec un léger rictus aux lèvres. »

Son attention fut coupée par l'arrivée de la coupe de Quidditch qui lui fut remis. Hermione croisa les bras en regardant son meilleur ami sourire à pleines dents. Elle se sentait soudainement exclu du pacte silencieux qu'il venait de conclure avec Gregory. A quoi jouaient-ils ?

*

L'équipe des Gryffondors fut porté en triomphe jusque dans leur salle commune où une fête battait déjà son plein. La coupe fut posée sur une table centrale afin que tous les élèves puissent la toucher et l'admirer avant qu'elle ne gagne l'illustre Salle des Trophées du château.

Hermione regarda Harry donner des poignées de main. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec sa célébrité. Comment pouvait-on être fier d'être le Survivant, lorsque cela avait valu de perdre les personnes qui nous étaient les plus chers ? Il le répétait assez souvent et elle pouvait le comprendre car d'une certaine manière, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle attention. Lorsqu'il avait fait face à Voldemort à la fin de leur cinquième année, son nom n'avait plus été à refaire. Même si cela le gênait encore, il ne pouvait plus nier qu'il ne méritait plus ce surnom. En revanche, l'embarras qui le prenait pour sa célébrité à l'échelle mondiale – dans le monde sorcier – disparaissait lorsqu'il s'agissait du Quidditch. Voilà enfin une chose sur laquelle il avait eu une maîtrise et dont il s'était battu pour être reconnu. Il n'avait pas volé sa place d'attrapeur de la même manière dont il méritait aujourd'hui cette coupe. Et le voici décontracté, quoique réservé, en train de sourire à ses camarades et de partager la victoire avec ses coéquipiers. Hermione sourit en portant son verre à ses lèvres. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau ! Elle sentit ses joues s'enflammer et une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Elle s'éventa alors de la main afin de chasser la bouffée de chaleur qui l'avait prise.

Elle se retourna pour se resservir lorsqu'elle eut la drôle impression d'être épiée. Déjà dans les vestiaires elle avait eu la sensation que quelqu'un était présent mais elle n'avait croisé personne en sortant. Elle soupira et ramassa ses cheveux sur son épaule dévoilant ainsi son cou. Deux mains se posèrent alors sur ses épaules et elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa peau découverte. Un frisson la prit alors dans la chaleur ambiante.

« Tu t'amuses bien ? Lui demanda Harry doucement.

- L'essentiel est de savoir si toi tu t'amuses ! Vous avez mérité cette fête. Répondit-elle en se retournant. »

Hermione aperçut une chevelure brune se retourner violemment par-dessus l'épaule de son ami. Elle fronça les sourcils et Harry se pencha en se mettant dans son champ de vision.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non ! Rassura-t-elle en souriant. Harry, que signifiait ce pacte avec Gregory ?

- Quel pacte ? Demanda-t-il déconcerté. Oh… Tu veux parler de la _trêve_… Eh bien, nous enterrons la hache de guerre comme nous l'avons dit.

- Tu te moques de moi ? S'exclama Hermione vexée qu'il se joue d'elle ainsi. Il y'a à peine une semaine tu disais que tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture et du jour au lendemain tu te décides de faire ami-ami avec lui…

- Nous ne sommes pas amis. Rectifia Harry un brin agacé par l'exagération de la jeune femme. Nous avons juste décidé de ne plus entrer en conflit… C'est d'ailleurs ce que tu as toujours voulu, non ? »

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et il sut qu'il l'avait piégée. Elle les avait tous les deux longtemps priés d'arrêter de se battre et maintenant qu'ils avaient pris une résolution elle trouvait encore à redire.

Harry retint un geste pour empêcher la jeune femme de partir mais elle s'en alla en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher. Il soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ron s'approcha de lui puis posa une main amicale sur son épaule :

« Laisse-lui du temps… Lui dit-il. »

_Du temps _? Pour quoi faire ? Il avait l'impression d'attendre alors qu'il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'autant de patience. Mais le plus incroyable dans tout cela était qu'il ignorait ce qu'il attendait d'Hermione. Comment pouvait-il attendre quelque chose d'une jeune fille aussi lunatique ? C'était elle qui l'avait provoqué dans les vestiaires en l'embrassant et voilà que la minute d'après elle lui faisait de nouveau la tête. Voulait-elle le rendre fou ?

Un peu plus loin, des mots étaient en train de se former à l'encre noire sur un morceau de parchemin.

_Rita,_

_J'ai une information à vous couper le souffle…_


	28. Des vérités bouleversantes Part I

mL'amour est un sentiment que l'on ne peut contrôler

AUTEUR: Girl-of-Butterfly

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Cette fic se situe pendant la 7ème année de nos héros: Harry, Ron et Hermione.

Elle sera principalement centrée sur Harry et Hermione. Love/Hate

DISCLAIMER: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais à Joanne Kathleen Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention.

PETITE NOTE :** SI VOUS TOMBEZ DIRECTEMENT SUR CE CHAPITRE ALLEZ AU PRECEDENT. J'AI AJOUTE LE CHAPITRE 27 ET 28 EN MEME TEMPS DONC LISEZ LE 27 AVANT DE LIRE CELUI-LA !  
**

Chapitre 28 : Des vérités bouleversantes, troubles d'ordre public (Part I)

L'effervescence qui était née à la suite de la victoire des Gryffondors ne retomba guère avec l'arrivée du Bal de fin d'année, qui signifiait la remise des diplômes des septièmes années. Tout le monde n'y était pas convié. Mais la tradition de Poudlard voulait que chaque élève qui devait être diplômé vienne accompagner d'un cavalier ou de sa cavalière. Les filles perfectionnaient leurs tenues afin d'être les plus belles pour immortaliser ce jour.

Il faisait toujours chaud à l'approche du mois de juillet, mais les prévisions météorologiques prévoyaient une baisse des températures pour le septième mois de l'année. Hermione se trouvait ainsi dans la Grande Salle que les élèves avaient désertée après le déjeuner, et s'entretenait avec Gregory sur la décoration de la Salle. Cette obligation à laquelle, elle était sûre, elle aurait mis tout son cœur et toute sa bonne volonté, manquait de cohésion et de concessions. Faire cela avec Gregory ne l'enchantait pas et elle n'était prête à ne lui céder aucune superficialité.

« Je peux t'assurer que le bleu ira très bien avec ce vert. Insistait Gregory en dépliant des rubans bleu ciel sous le nez de la gryffondor.

- L'ensemble sera beaucoup trop froid… Répliquait celle-ci plongée dans le choix des ballons. Il faut quelque chose de beaucoup plus chaleureux. Tu sais… chaleureux comme dans heureux… ou encore comme dans…

- Insinues-tu que je ne sois pas chaleureux ? Demanda Gregory en comprenant le sous-entendu.

- Cela t'arrive de ne pas l'être. Confirma Hermione sans lui prêter attention.

- Non, mais pourquoi reviens-tu dessus alors que nous sommes censés nous amuser à préparer cette salle ?! Parfois, tu m'énerves ! S'exclama Gregory dont la colère brillait dans ses yeux.

- Peut-être aurais-je plus de plaisir si je faisais cela toute seule ? Fit-elle sur un ton rhétorique en lui adressant un sourire ironique. »

Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, reposa brusquement le rouleau qu'il tenait, en étouffant un juron, et s'en alla à l'autre bout de la salle où les elfes sortaient la vaisselle. Hermione lâcha un soupir de satisfaction alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Ben entra et se dirigea vers elle un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune femme lui retourna son sourire et mit devant son nez un ballon de baudruche de couleur satinée.

« Ce serait bien si on y écrivait différents messages… Tu ne trouves pas ?

- Excellente idée ! Fit-il. »

La gryffondor lui jeta le ballon en sachant qu'il se moquait d'elle.

« Tu désires quelque chose ? Interrogea-t-elle tout en fouillant dans l'immense carton des idées d'éléments de décoration qu'on pourrait rénover et innover.

- Le professeur McGonagall m'a chargé de voir si tout se passait bien.

- Comme tu peux le voir, tout va très bien… »

Les dernières syllabes se firent longues et Hermione toisa du regard Gregory qui se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncés.

« Elle a aussi un message pour vous. Continua Ben en sortant une décoration de gnome particulièrement répugnante. Quelques personnalités du Ministère seront présentes pour ce Bal.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que Dumbledore ne sera pas là ? Demanda Gregory en s'approchant une main dans la poche.

- Nous l'ignorons. Répondit son professeur sous le regard inquiet de la jeune femme. Le ministre sera d'ores et déjà présent ainsi que de son adjoint et de ta mère Gregory.

_- Ma mère ?_

_- Sa mère_ ? Demandèrent les deux jeunes en même temps. »

La couleur disparut du visage de la jeune femme alors qu'elle fixait son ami d'un œil incrédule.

« Ta mère est la co-directrice du département des ressources humaines de Poudlard. La directrice n'étant pas disponible, ce sera ta mère qui la représentera. Expliqua Ben.

- J'ignorais sa venue. Mais ce sera un plaisir de la recevoir. Sourit le poufsouffle.

- Moi je dois y aller. On se voit plus tard Hermione. Salua Ben. Gregory. »

Le jeune homme ne remarqua peut-être pas l'attitude très polie et formelle de son professeur à son égard et pourtant elle en paraissait presque froide. Lorsqu'il fut sortit, Hermione se retourna et posa ses deux sur la table en sentant un malaise l'envahir.

« C'est une excellente nouvelle. Renchérit Gregory avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ma mère souhaitait te voir depuis tellement longtemps… Mais tu n'as pas l'air très heureux… »

La jeune femme se secoua la tête, anxieuse. Elle avait déjà menti au père au sujet du bébé et voilà qu'elle devrait encore mentir à la mère. Cela allait être sûrement plus difficile qu'avec Peter Jefferson.

« Je refuse de jouer ta petite amie lorsqu'elle sera là, Gregory. Prévint Hermione en posant ses yeux sur lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda-t-il tout d'un coup d'un ton plus sec. Je te rappelle que tu es enceinte de moi. Ils sont de la vielle école. Un homme et une femme ne peuvent pas avoir un enfant s'ils ne sont pas mariés.

- Attends ! Arrêta Hermione en levant sa main dans un signe d'arrêt. J'ai été claire avec ton père la dernière fois. Il n'est pas question de mariage entre nous. Et encore moins d'une quelconque relation. Mais comment peuvent-ils savoir ça puisqu'ils ne savent même pas que nous ne sommes plus ensembles ?!

- Mes parents tiennent à ce que nous nous marions pour légitimer cet enfant.

- Je te demande pardon ? »

Hermione le fixa d'un air stupéfaite. Avait-elle mal entendu ou bien venait-il de mettre « _mariage_ » et « _légitimer_ » dans la même phrase ?

« Nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge ! S'exclama-t-elle furieuse. On ne se marie plus pour _légitimer_ un enfant ! On se marie par amour de nos jours !

- Il ne s'agit pas de nous mais de notre bébé ? Est-ce que tu crois que ce sera bon pour lui d'être balloté d'un parent à l'autre tous les jours si nous ne vivons pas ensemble ? Répliqua le poufsouffle.

- Ah oui ? Parce que tu crois que j'ai envie d'un père violent pour mon enfant ? Alors là tu peux rêver ! Cracha-t-elle en le regardant avec dégoût. »

Elle tenta de s'éloigner, se sentant soudainement oppressée par toute cette tension, mais ce fut sans compter sur Gregory qui la retint en la tournant vers lui dans un geste brusque. Hermione pouvait sentir à sa poigne que le sang commençait à battre à ses tempes mais aucune peur ne la prit.

« Je serai incapable de faire du mal à mon bébé. Est-ce que tu m'entends ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- Il ne sera pas question de mariage. Refusa Hermione les yeux brillants de détermination. Tu diras à tes parents que nous ne nous marierons jamais !

- Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour notre bébé ! Et ce qu'il y a de mieux c'est que toi et moi nous nous remettons ensemble… pour le bébé !

- Lâche-moi ! Se dégagea Hermione avec colère. »

Elle perdit l'équilibre mais se rattrapa à la table. Elle massa son poignet en lui jetant un regard noir, le cœur battant.

« Comment ton père ose-t-il déterminer de ce qui est bon pour mon bébé alors qu'il ne s'est pas marié lorsqu'il a eu son premier fils ? Ou encore lorsqu'il l'a lâchement abandonné ? Balança Hermione écœurée. »

Les sourcils de Gregory se froncèrent et Hermione eut l'impression d'avoir fait une erreur.

« Attends… De qui parles-tu ?

- De ton _demi-frère_. Tu te souviens, celui dont tu ne m'as jamais parlé…

- Comment sais-tu tout cela ?

- Figure-toi que j'ai fais des recherches. Mais cela n'a plus aucune importance puisque nous ne sommes plus ensemble et que je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec aucun membre de ta famille. Mentit Hermione en priant pour qu'elle ait l'air convaincante.

- Hermione, attends ! »

Mais elle sortait déjà de la grande salle en prenant soin de bien faire claquer ses talons contre le sol. Les portes se refermèrent avec un grand bruit tandis que Gregory restait confondu face à la révélation et au départ en trombe de son ex petite-amie.

*

De son côté, Harry avait laissé Ron pour retrouver Sirius et Ben dans les appartements de ce dernier. Cela devait concerner Peter Jefferson dont les recherches avaient été mises en suspens afin qu'Harry puisse passer ses épreuves tranquillement. Mais aujourd'hui, son parrain avait apparemment quelque chose d'important à leur dire.

« Cette chaleur est insupportable ! Ronchonna Sirius, confortablement installé. Ca me met les nerfs à vif !

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Fit Harry tout aussi lassé de cette température. Comment avancent les choses avec Dumbledore ? Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? Demanda-t-il.

- Scrimgeour commence à avoir des réactions mécontentes de plusieurs personnalités et de certains parents. Il a pris cette décision tout seul et le conseil tente de trouver un moyen de faire revenir Dumbledore sur ce moyen-là. Il n'a pas eu l'adhésion de tous pour le renvoyer. C'est très formel mais ça prend du temps.

- L'école se termine dans une semaine. Calcula Harry. Tu crois qu'il sera revenu d'ici-là ? Je ne voudrais pas qu'il manque la remise des diplômes.

- Il n'en a pas manqué une seule depuis qu'il est Directeur. Je pense que cela se fera. Rassura son parrain. En attendant je voudrai vous faire part de ce que j'ai découvert sur Peter Jefferson. »

Les tympans d'Harry se tendirent et son attention fut soudainement plus concentrée.

« J'ai cherché l'acte de naissance de Peter Jefferson en vain. Il n'y a personne qui est né au nom de Peter Jefferson dans ce monde d'autant plus que dans les papiers qu'il a fourni au Ministère anglais, il s'appelle bien Peter Jefferson né à Atlanta, le 13 février 1958. Annonça Sirius.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Tu as peut-être mal cherché… Supposa Harry.

- Je peux t'assurer que j'ai cherché dans tous les pays, dans les soixante dernières années et même du côté moldu mais il n'y a rien. Son dossier trace une ascension sociale fulgurante : il est passé de simple enfant d'Atlanta qui a joué en tant que gardien célèbre dans l'équipe de Chicago avant de s'installer en Angleterre en tant que Président des Relations Internationales Sportives. Outre l'épisode de son fils, Matthew, que tout le monde semble avoir oublié – et pour cause ! – il semblerait que Jefferson ne soit pas son nom de famille.

- Il se peut qu'il ne sache pas lui-même que son nom ait été modifié… Fit Ben en haussant les épaules. Mais il se peut aussi qu'il le sache car il a bien une copie de son certificat de naissance avec son vrai nom, ou prénom d'ailleurs, marqué dessus.

- Je vais essayer d'aller faire un tour dans sa ville natale pour voir si des habitants se souviennent d'une famille Jefferson ayant vécu dans le coin. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait plus de famille mais il se peut qu'il lui reste des parents, des amis, ou encore des voisins… je vais essayer de voir ce qui en est.

- Est-ce qu'il faut qu'on le prenne forcément du mauvais côté ? Soupira le professeur de DCFM. Dumbledore lui fait confiance. Il n'aurait pas pu passer à côté d'une telle chose. Il me semblait qu'il vérifiait l'identité de ses adhérents…

- A moins que Dumbledore nous cache quelque chose… Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Fit Harry un brin énervé. »

Il avait beau admiré Dumbledore pour son autorité, sa bienveillance et sa sagesse naturelle, il fallait aussi admettre que son expérience lui avait démontré que Dumbledore pouvait passer sous silence certains éléments afin de mener à bien une mission. Cela avait tendance à l'agacer, mais que pouvait-il y faire ?

« J'ai aussi découvert qu'Amy suivait un psychomage durant les dernières années de sa vie. Reprit Sirius. Elle disait que des hommes mal famés essayaient de lui enlever son fils et cela l'a rendait complètement folle.

- C'était peut-être sérieux !

_- Peut-être_, insista Sirius, mais on l'a prise pour une aliénée car elle était incapable de décrire ces hommes. Elle ne cessait de voir des ombres dans ses rêves qui lui enlevaient son fils et elle affirme en avoir réellement vu un jour alors qu'elle donnait le bain à son enfant.

- Les _ombreurs_ n'existent plus depuis des siècles. Remarqua Ben en marchant de long en large dans son salon, l'air pensif. Tu sais que le Ministère les a traqués jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus rien…

- Attendez ! Coupa Harry. Que sont les _ombreurs _?

- Ce sont des personnes qui sont capables de se transformer en leur ombre. Expliqua son parrain. Cela signifie qu'ils deviennent des ombres capables de se faufiler partout car les pièces closes ne sont plus un obstacle pour eux. Ils sont capables de se filtrer sous les portes, dans les serrures, dans les fenêtres, à travers la tuyauterie… Mais ils n'existent plus depuis un très long moment puisqu'ils sont très sensibles à la lumière lorsqu'ils ne sont que des ombres.

- C'est une des raisons pour laquelle Poudlard est aussi éclairé. De plus on a détruit tous les livres qui initient à cette transformation. Ceux qui y avaient recours recevaient le baiser du Détraqueur. Termina Ben. Le Ministère n'en a plus recensé depuis les années 1600…

- Donc vous pensez que la mère de Matthew était réellement folle ? Conclut Harry. »

Les deux autres furent gênés. Et Harry aussi était quelque peu désappointé.

« Elle a refusé de scolariser son fils à cause de cette démence… Ajouta Sirius avec une moue dubitative. Il a peut-être dû souffrir de cet isolement. »

Il lança un sort de ventilation afin d'aérer la pièce afin de rafraîchir leurs neurones. Un léger vent se propagea dans le salon privé du professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et les trois hommes eurent un sourire de satisfaction.

« Je suis allé faire un tour en bas tout à l'heure. Dit Ben. Ca semblait toujours aussi tendu entre Hermione et Jefferson.

- J'ai l'impression que tout cela lui passe au-dessus. Répliqua Harry.

- Tu ne lui as rien dit, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je prends sur moi, pour le moment… Je ne veux pas la perturber et je sais pertinemment qu'elle niera tout à la manière dont elle le défend. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre de rester aussi zen lorsque l'école sera terminée. »

A chaque fois qu'Harry croisait Gregory, ses poings se refermaient et il s'arrêtait toujours le temps d'une seconde comme s'il était dans un état de léthargie avancé. Il se retenait parce qu'il tenait à la jeune gryffondor et qu'il ne voulait pas la décevoir. Hermione était tellement excitée par cette fin d'année qu'il devait trouver le bon moment pour mettre cette affaire au clair.

« Ne pourrait-on pas demander à Hermione d'entrer en contact avec ce type ? Proposa Ben.

- Et de quelle manière, professeur ? Demanda Harry. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'elle oserait. Il risquerait de se compromettre s'il venait encore une fois ici. Hermione ne prendrait pas ce risque.

- Il existe plusieurs moyens pour un sorcier de faire appel à un autre sorcier. Tu les apprendras lors de ta formation d'Auror. Mais ce sont des procédés complexes – mais qui deviennent simples avec le temps – et je doute qu'elle ait les moyens de le faire… A moins que… Fit soudainement Sirius en ouvrant grand les yeux.

- A moins qu'elle ait une puissance en plus pour le faire avec elle… Compléta Ben, un sourire qui s'affichait sur ses lèvres comme il venait de comprendre ce que Sirius lui disait.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Harry, tu sembles oublier qu'Hermione n'est plus toute seule…

- Le bébé… Murmura le gryffondor. »

Les deux membres de l'Ordre acquiescèrent lentement et Harry esquissa un sourire. Ils avaient peut-être trouvé le moyen d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

*

Après son altercation avec Gregory, Hermione se mit à errer dans les couloirs sans aucune destination particulière. Elle ne savait pas où aller mais tout ce dont elle avait besoin était de calmer ses nerfs. Dans quelle situation s'était-elle mise ? Depuis plusieurs semaines elle mentait à Gregory sur sa paternité. Elle avait menti à son père, et voilà que maintenant sa mère débarquait. Ses parents ne lui avaient rien fait, elle n'avait pas le droit de les tromper ainsi sur un sujet aussi important. Même si elle avait peur de sa réaction il devenait absolument urgent qu'elle dise à Gregory la vérité. Elle devait à tout prix lui enlever cette idée de mariage de la tête. Son mensonge ne tarderait pas à la ronger et elle le devait pour lui et aussi pour Harry. Même s'il ne disait rien, il n'était pas évident pour lui de ne pas pouvoir crier au monde entier son bonheur d'être père à la manière dont il prenait soin d'elle et du bébé à venir.

Elle en était là de ses pensées lorsqu'elle aperçut trois visages familiers venir vers elle. Son cœur fit un bond alors qu'elle observait Harry se rapprocher sans qu'elle ne put savoir pourquoi et hocha la tête négativement alors qu'ils se postaient devant elle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je sais que ça ne va pas me plaire ? Soupira-t-elle alors qu'ils l'entraînaient dans une salle de classe vide. »

Sirius verrouilla la porte et lança un sort d'insonorisation afin d'éviter toute indiscrétion. Hermione posa ses deux ouvrages sur une table, le regard courroucé, les bras croisés sur son ventre.

« Ca a l'air important… Sinon vous ne seriez pas venus tous les trois. Commença-t-elle d'une voix claire. Et si vous êtes trois, cela signifie que vous allez essayés de me convaincre de quelque chose que je ne veux pas. Alors je vous dis déjà que ma réponse sera non.

- Mais tu n'as même pas entendu ce qu'on avait à te dire ! S'offusqua son professeur.

- Oui mais je sais déjà que ce sera non. Persista-t-elle.

- Hermione prends au moins le temps de nous écouter. Dit Harry.

- Je veux bien vous écouter… au moins vous ne serez pas venus pour rien. »

Elle leur lança un sourire froid et Harry se dit que c'était finalement une mauvaise idée d'être venus à trois. Hermione détestait se voir forcer de faire quelque chose et même s'il aurait été plus difficile de la convaincre tout seul, elle se serait néanmoins montrée plus coopérative.

« On a besoin de toi pour faire appel à Matthew. Lança Sirius en allant droit au but. »

Hermione haussa les sourcils surprise.

« Et pour quelle raison ? »

Ben entreprit de lui relater la conversation qu'ils avaient eu quelques minutes plus tôt et Hermione s'assit sur une chaise, attentive d'un côté mais faisant semblant d'écouter de l'autre. Lorsqu'il eut finit, ils attendirent sa réaction. Elle les regarda un à un, le visage en coupe dans ses mains.

« Vous voulez sérieusement que je prenne le risque de faire appel à Matthew pour satisfaire votre soif de curiosité ?

- Ce n'est pas une _soif de curiosité _! Il pourra nous fournir des éléments que nous n'avons pas et cela nous permettrait de comprendre ce qu'a réellement été sa vie. Argumenta Harry.

- Admettons… Fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules. Tu penses vraiment qu'il nous dira quelque chose ? Je l'ai côtoyé pendant près de trois semaines et il n'a rien voulu me dire. Absolument rien !

- Peut-être parce que tu lui posais les mauvaises questions… Si tu lui montres que tu en sais plus sur lui, il répondra sûrement à tes questions. Tu n'as rien à perdre. Insista le gryffondor, irrité par le refus de son amie.

- Ah oui ? Tu penses vraiment ? S'énerva Hermione. Lorsque Matthew est venu ici il a pris des risques… et je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit capable de les prendre à nouveau. Je ne peux pas me permettre de mettre en péril sa vie volontairement !

- Ce ne serait que pour quelques minutes !

- Quelques minutes qui pourraient lui être fatales ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça ! Je refuse ! Ce serait prendre trop de risques ! Tu imagines ce qui se passerait si Kayrath s'en rendait compte ? Il saurait immédiatement où il se trouverait. Matthew n'a pas le droit de quitter le domaine sans que son Lord ne lui en donne la permission.

- Comment le sais-tu ? Demanda Sirius. »

Hermione soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de les mettre derrière ses oreilles. Elle posa ses deux mains sur la table et les regarda.

« Il avait l'air de vivre comme un reclus. Dit-elle. Il avait beaucoup de pouvoirs sur les autres mangemorts mais s'il dirige il n'exécute que très rarement. On dirait que le Lord avait peur de le voir sortir. Il avait une telle liberté dans ce château et pourtant…

- Maintenant que j'y pense, c'est étrange. Fit Ben à Harry. Lors de l'attaque du 14 février c'était ce Travis qui semblait être le leader… du moins pour cette excursion. D'ailleurs as-tu revu cet homme ? »

Hermione sembla sursauter au nom de ce mangemort et la première image qui s'imposa à son esprit fût de lui allongé sur elle alors qu'elle était dans un état de transe. Elle chassa le souvenir en fermant les yeux et cela n'échappa guère à l'œil vigilant de Sirius.

« Oui, brièvement ! Mentit-elle. Il est juste apparu brièvement au bal que Kayrath a donné en mon honneur. Mais il semblait avoir un certain respect pour Matthew.

- Ca confirme donc bien ce que tu dis. Fit Sirius. Pourquoi ne pas avoir envoyé celui qui était au sommet de la hiérarchie ? Soit il veut à tout prix le protéger… Soit il veut le maîtriser car il a conscience de la versatilité de son protégé…

- C'est la raison pour laquelle je refuse à entrer en contact avec lui. Fit Hermione d'un ton désolée. A moins qu'il ne le fasse de lui-même et dans ce cas je suis prête à lui poser toutes les questions que vous voudrez… Mais cet homme est bon et je ne veux pas le compromettre.

- Tu devrais tout de même te méfier de cet homme, parce que tant qu'il fait partie des fidèles de Kayrath, il reste un suspect potentiel… Prévînt Sirius. Il est possible qu'il t'ait trompé et qu'il te trompe toujours.

- Je prends note de ton avertissement. Merci Sirius. »

Les trois hommes soupirèrent pas totalement résignés. Harry trouvait l'intervention de son parrain tout à fait bien placé parce qu'à la manière dont Hermione parlait de Gregory il était possible que son opinion sur Matthew soit erronée. Sirius et Ben entamèrent alors une discussion sur les autres solutions possibles et Hermione se releva en grimaçant. Elle passa une main sur le bas de son ventre en étouffant un gémissement. Harry s'approcha d'elle, préoccupé. Il passa une main autour de sa taille et chuchota.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien… J'ai juste mal au… à… Balbutia Hermione les joues rouges. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et le visage d'Harry s'éclaira. Son teint aussi virait au rouge comme il prenait conscience de ce qu'elle voulait dire.

« Ah ! Et est-ce que c'est grave ?

- Non. Le bébé a juste besoin d'un peu plus d'espace et mon corps doit s'adapter. Expliqua Hermione. C'est tout à fait normal, ne t'en fais pas.

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? Proposa-t-il restant malgré tout inquiet, une main posée à l'endroit où reposait leur enfant.

- La douleur ne dure que quelques secondes. Je ne ressens déjà plus rien. Rassura la jeune femme en souriant. Harry, je suis désolée pour Matthew mais j'espère que tu comprends… »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et la prit tendrement dans ses bras et Hermione posa sa tête sur son torse en priant pour qu'il n'entende pas les battements accélérés de son cœur, soulagée.

« Je comprends. Acquiesça-t-il. »

Il lui fit un baiser sur le front et le sourire d'Hermione s'élargit. Puisse-t-il toujours la tenir ainsi dans ses bras…

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Lança Harry en sentant l'embarras de la jeune femme. »

Elle acquiesça et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Comment allons-nous élever notre enfant ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Harry prit la question comme un coup au cœur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Est-ce que tu crois que nous pourrons l'élever convenablement si nous ne vivons pas ensemble ? »

- Venait-elle de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas depuis des semaines ? Hermione se mit à caresser son ventre à l'intérieur duquel son enfant reposait, appréhendant la réaction d'Harry. Même si sa dispute avec Gregory l'avait mise hors d'elle, elle devait tout de même reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas eu tort. Le poufsouffle souhaitait se mettre avec elle afin de donner une vie stable à leur enfant – du moins à ce qu'il croyait être son enfant – et peut-être qu'Harry – le vrai père – désirait la même chose. Mais en fin de compte, est-ce que leurs désirs à eux étaient importants ? Ce qu'il fallait privilégier c'était le bonheur du bébé et savoir que ce bien-être passait peut-être par la présence de ses deux parents à ses côtés la perturbait.

« Je sais que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Argumenta Hermione comme aucune réponse ne venait du gryffondor. Je sais que nous n'avions parlé jusqu'à présent que de son éducation et qu'il n'a jamais été question de vivre ensemble. Mais peut-être qu'il serait préférable que nous nous arrêtions dessus afin de prendre une décision que nous ne regretterons pas.

- Je pense qu'un enfant peut tout à fait être heureux même si ses parents ne vivent pas ensemble. Répondit Harry, les yeux braqués sur elle. »

Aucun son ne sortit de la bouche de la jeune femme. Pourquoi cette réponse la minait-elle autant ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'Harry ne se voyait pas vivre avec elle ?

« Je suis du même avis que toi. Concéda Hermione. Mais tu sais comment est la communauté sorcière. Tu imagines comment notre enfant risque d'être traité ?

- Si c'est pour cette raison que tu… Commença Harry.

- Non ! Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça… »

Harry savait qu'Hermione disait vrai. Les sorciers n'admettaient pas qu'un enfant ne puisse pas être élevé par ses deux parents simultanément. Il était même préférable que ces derniers fussent mariés. Si le nom du père n'était pas connu, l'humiliation était plus grande et le traitement plus douloureux. Dans ce domaine, ils étaient bien en retard et malgré les années qui passaient les mœurs n'évoluaient guère. Mais Harry refusait d'entendre cette excuse pour justifier une probable cohabitation entre lui et la future mère de son enfant. Il devait l'admettre. L'idée de vivre avec la jeune femme lui avait maintes fois traversé l'esprit et encore plus depuis le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné avant le match de Quidditch. Savait-elle à quel point ce baiser l'avait retourné ? Si doux, si passionné, si sincère, si spontané, si… court qu'il en avait voulu plus.

« Harry, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit partagée entre toi et moi. Admit Hermione d'un trait. Je sais que c'est une décision difficile à prendre d'autant plus que nous ne formons pas un couple. Et puis, où irions-nous vivre ?

- Un enfant peut être heureux et ne manquer de rien même si son père ou sa mère vit à l'autre bout du pays… Le visage d'Hermione se teinta de tristesse… mais je ne veux pas de ça pour le notre. Je veux être chaque jour à ses côtés pour le voir grandir et s'épanouir et je veux être là à tes côtés pour t'épauler lorsque tu auras besoin de moi. Je ne veux rien manquer de ces moments que nous pourrions passer à trois.

- Je ne veux te mettre aucune pression parce que j'ai conscience de tout ce que cela implique… Parla Hermione dans un débit étonnant. »

Harry posa sa main sur la sienne pour l'arrêter et il se pencha vers elle. La jeune femme retint sa respiration et attendit les paroles du jeune homme.

« Tu parles trop. Ma décision est prise. Nous vivrons ensemble pour élever cet enfant. Dit-il d'une voix claire et qui n'admettait aucune réplique. »

Hermione essaya de sourire parce qu'elle était quelque part soulagée de cette décision. Il restait encore plein de choses à planifier tant et si bien que cela se transformait en mal de tête.

Néanmoins le cœur n'y était pas. Harry et elle vivraient sous le même toit uniquement parce que la présence du bébé le demandait. Etait-ce elle qui parlait tout à l'heure que l'on ne se mariait plus pour légitimer un enfant alors qu'elle venait de prendre une décision presque aussi similaire ? Pourquoi désirait-elle soudainement plus qu'une simple cohabitation ?

*

« J'entre bientôt dans mon dernier trimestre et nous n'avons toujours pas pensé au nom que nous donnerons à ce bébé. Dit Hermione d'un air pensif en fixant Harry. »

Leur conversation sur leur avenir se poursuivait dans la salle commune de la préfète et cette dernière avait posé sa tête sur les cuisses du jeune homme qui caressait inlassablement son ventre de la main, touchant parfois, subrepticement, la main que la gryffondor y avait aussi posé dans un geste maternel.

« Tu as des noms en tête ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Hum… Fit semblant de réfléchir Hermione en pointant son doigt sur son menton dans une moue tout à fait craquante. Que dis-tu de Meagan ?

- C'est joli, mais ça ne me dit rien. Abigail ?

- Oh non ! Ce nom fait beaucoup trop sainte-nitouche ! Refusa-t-elle en hochant de la tête.

- Oh ! mais notre fille sera une sainte-nitouche ! S'exclama Harry. Celui qui voudra l'épouser devra venir me demander sa main avant et cela passera par une série de mise à l'épreuve où il ne sera pas prêt de ressortir vivant.

- Tu joues déjà au tyran ? S'amusa Hermione. Pourquoi pas Aleksandra ?

- D'où sors-tu ce nom ?

- Aleyna ?

- Oui mais… non. »

Hermione soupira mais poursuivit.

« Alfreda…

- N'est-ce pas un nom sorcier ? En tout cas ça y ressemble. Remarqua Harry en la regardant. Si tu veux bien j'aimerais qu'on reste dans des prénoms moldus parce que dans ce cas là autant l'appeler Ronalda. Se moqua-t-il en référence à son meilleur ami qui détestait son nom et dont le diminutif lui suffisait amplement. Beverly ?

- Sûrement pas ! Il y avait cette Bervely en primaire qui n'arrêtait pas de m'embêter et… Commença Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pourquoi pas Calypso ?

- C'est mignon… j'aime bien. Réfléchit Hermione.

- On peut le mettre de côté alors ? »

La jeune femme acquiesça. Un frisson la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Harry attraper les siens pour les caresser avec douceur.

« Elfrieda ?

- C'est une blague ? S'exclama Hermione.

- Krysta.

- Non.

- Pourquoi non ? S'étonna Harry.

- Est-ce que je dois encore me justifier ? »

Harry lui fit les gros yeux pour lui signifier que son non n'était pas une évidence pour lui. Hermione soupira alors et s'apprêta à lui répondre comme si elle allait lui donner une explication.

« Parce que j'ai dis non. Termina-t-elle.

- Tu es trop compliquée ! J'abandonne ! Fit Harry en levant les mains en signe de démission. Elle n'aura pas de nom et ce sera plus simple.

- C'est peut-être parce que tu ne proposes pas les _bons _prénoms. Ironisa Hermione avec un sourire.

- Je veux le meilleur prénom pour cette Potter.

- Potter ? Et pourquoi pas Granger ? Se vexa la jeune femme. »

Une autre chose à laquelle ils n'avaient pas vraiment pensé.

« Nous n'avons qu'à mettre nos deux noms si c'est cela qui te dérange mais je veux qu'on sache que c'est bien ma fille. Répondit Harry comme pour la rassurer. »

Hermione acquiesça et il se passa quelques minutes de silence durant lequel aucun des deux ne parlaient, savourant juste la présence de l'autre et ce moment intime, presque à trois, qu'ils partageaient au calme. Une idée traversa l'esprit de la jeune femme et elle se redressa brusquement sur les genoux en faisant face à Harry qui la regardait d'un œil interrogateur.

« Et si nous l'appelions Lily ?

- _Lily_ ? Répéta Harry incrédule.

- Ce serait un moyen de rendre hommage à ta mère, Harry. Insista Hermione comme tout à coup prise d'une certaine allégresse. Ta mère était une femme forte et courageuse. Elle est morte en te protégeant et c'est son amour qui t'a sauvé. »

Le visage du jeune homme se ferma tant et si bien que ses lèvres ne formaient à présent qu'une fine ligne. Hermione comprit alors qu'il n'était pas emballé par cette idée. Son cœur se serra alors et elle entreprit de s'excuser.

« Je suis désolée. On peut penser à d'autres prénoms… Il y en a tellement. »

Elle voulut se recoucher, dépitée et déçue que cette idée provoquât cette émotion, mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Ses yeux verts brillaient, mais aucune larme n'y était, seule une intense émotion y reposait.

« Je veux bien que nous donnions ce prénom à notre enfant. Fit-il d'une voix rauque. Mais seulement comme un deuxième ou troisième prénom. J'aime ma mère de tout mon cœur, même si elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui mais je ne veux plus vivre dans le passé. Je ne veux pas appeler ma fille et sentir l'esprit de ma mère rôder autour. Je veux quelque chose de nouveau parce que cet enfant est un miracle… Il nous aura permis de nous rapprocher et de se redécouvrir. C'est une nouvelle vie qui commence pour nous deux, Hermione…

- Je comprends. Répondit-elle avec sincérité. »

L'émotion l'avait prise elle aussi et elle fixait le jeune homme avec tendresse et passion. Harry se rapprocha d'elle. Il fixa un instant leurs doigts entrelacés, comme s'il était toujours dans ses pensées. Hermione, respectant son silence, l'observa, silencieuse.

« Et si on jouait sur nos initiales à toi et à moi ? Nos deux prénoms commencent par un _H_. Ce serait une bonne idée si le nom de la petite commençait aussi par la même lettre. Il y aurait ainsi un peu de toi… et un peu de moi.

- L'idée me plaît bien. Acquiesça Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- Enfin une chose sur laquelle nous nous sommes mis d'accord ! S'exclama Harry, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. Nous avons bien avancé, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Si c'était une question qu'il venait de lui poser, elle ne l'entendit pas. La seule perception qu'elle avait était celle de ce corps terriblement viril qui était beaucoup trop proche d'elle à son goût. Elle pouvait déraper à n'importe quel moment et il fallait mieux qu'elle se lève et prétexte une quelconque chose à faire.

« Que dirais-tu de boire… Commença-t-elle les joues rougies.

- Hermione. Appela Harry en la retenant. »

La jeune femme se figea comme pétrifiée par ce qui allait arriver. S'il la dispensait de partir alors elle ne bougerait plus. Le regard d'Harry se fit absent comme s'il la regardait sans vraiment faire attention à elle. Mais Hermione était beaucoup trop anxieuse pour effectuer le moindre geste à son égard, respectant ainsi la promesse qu'elle s'était faite : ne bouger en aucune manière !

La main d'Harry remonta alors à son cou sur lequel il posa son pouce comme pour sentir son pouls. La jeune femme, toujours muette, le regarda faire et elle ferma même les yeux lorsqu'il caressa cette partie qu'il avait devinée sensible. Il se rapprocha encore et remonta lentement son pouce vers sa joue qui subit le même traitement lent et doucereux qui fit propager des ondes de plaisir dans le corps de la jeune femme.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? L'entendit-elle dire d'une voix rauque. Pourquoi m'as-tu embrassé l'autre fois ?

- Je ne sais pas. S'entendit-elle répondre.

- Tss. Sourit Harry. Et si je te disais que j'ai envie qu'on termine ce que nous avons commencé… »

Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il faisait. C'était comme s'il avait toujours accompli ses gestes à l'encontre de la gryffondor et la savoir ainsi offerte à lui, lui procurait une ivresse sensation qui lui montait à la tête. Son pouce effleura alors les lèvres chaudes et pulpeuses d'Hermione qui sursauta en ouvrant les yeux. Des yeux qui émanaient d'une surprise et d'un désir sans équivoque. Voyant cette réaction comme un appel, il se pencha vers elle afin d'embrasser lentement la base de son cou gracile. La peau y était si douce, et ce parfum léger, frais et fruité qu'elle y mettait l'enivrait le laissant en proie à des émotions intenses. Il l'entendit soupirer et cela le persuada de continuer.

Ses lèvres remontèrent sur son visage aux traits fins qu'il ne cessait pas de dévisager à longueur de journée. Lorsqu'il s'approcha de son lobe d'oreille, il n'eut même pas le temps de le titiller qu'Hermione émit un léger cri. Encore une zone sensible ? Se dit-il amusé. Peut-être connaissait-il déjà tous les points sensibles de la jeune femme… Ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble. Une nuit qu'il n'avait pas oublié après tous ces mois.

Il s'arrêta alors afin de respirer son odeur et lorsqu'il se colla à elle, il sentit son cœur dont les battements étaient effrénés.

« Harry… Murmura-t-elle en hochant négativement la tête lorsqu'il passa sa main dans cette chevelure dense au contact soyeux.

- Chut. Lui intima-t-il en posant son index surs ses lèvres. »

Son regard se fit de nouveau lointain comme en proie à des démons intérieurs. Qu'est-ce qui l'empêchait de l'embrasser aujourd'hui ? Les deux jeunes gryffondors trouvèrent leurs réponses lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent d'abord tremblantes, leurs deux corps secoués par l'émotion brutale qui venait de les submerger. Ils s'arrêtèrent alors afin de reprendre leur respiration et lorsqu'Hermione entrouvrit ses lèvres afin d'avaler une bouffée d'air, Harry en profita pour les aspirer avec une langueur à faire pâlir un mort. La jeune femme posa immédiatement ses deux mains sur les épaules de son compagnon, sentant que si elle ne se tenait pas à quelque chose, elle finirait par s'évanouir, submergé par la passion. Ce baiser n'avait pourtant rien d'érotique. Il était entre un mélange de chasteté et de pureté qui les bouleversait tous les deux. Ils étaient les seuls témoins de ce moment qu'ils ne voulaient partager avec personne pour rien au monde. Depuis plusieurs jours, ils avaient joué à ce petit jeu dont ils n'avaient seulement découverts que les prémisses du plaisir qu'ils pourraient avoir. Etait-ce dangereux ? Cela pouvait l'être s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs de ce chacun ressentait pour l'autre. Fallait-il assumer ce baiser ?

Les pensées furent vite oubliées lorsque les doigts d'Hermione remontèrent sur la nuque d'Harry et qu'elle entreprit de caresser les quelques mèches bouclés, sombres comme le charbon, qui y résidaient. Quand ses ongles effleurèrent sa peau, Harry crut devenir fou. Il accentua la pression qu'il avait sur ses lèvres afin qu'elle puisse davantage s'offrir à lui. Il luttait pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de lui-même alors qu'il sentait la jeune fille tout à fait calme contrairement à lui. Elle lui mordilla la lèvre inférieure et il la sentit sourire contre ses lèvres. _Petite vicieuse_, se dit-il. Il en profita alors pour mettre en contact sa langue avec la sienne et s'il y restait la moindre trace de raison en lui, elle fut balayée à ce moment précis. Leur baiser prit alors une toute autre dimension où la passion et la bestialité régnaient en maître. Leurs langues se mirent à danser un tango endiablé et la pièce résonna au son de leurs gémissements et de leurs souffles manqués. Etait-il possible d'obtenir un tel état de plénitude et de bonheur intense ?

Mais bientôt Harry eut besoin de beaucoup plus. Il sentait la jeune femme tremblante contre lui, mais le calme dont elle faisait preuve le rendait encore plus fou qu'il ne pouvait l'être. Il avait un besoin urgent de la toucher et de la provoquer. Sa main alors passa sur ses reins vêtue de ce tissu gris. Il la remonta lentement plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'il découvre la peau découverte de la jeune femme qui se mouvait comme si la position était inconfortable. Ravi de l'effet qu'il lui faisait, il trouva la fine bretelle qui reposait sur son épaule et la fit tomber en luttant pour ne pas l'arracher. Cette peau laiteuse l'appelait déjà et il pria tous les saints de l'empêcher d'y toucher.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? S'exclama une voix. »

La porte claqua derrière eux et ils sursautèrent. Harry, qui était face à la porte, releva la tête et surprit le visage furieux de Gregory. Hermione s'empressa de replacer la bretelle de sa robe dans un geste tremblant et précipité puis tourna sa tête dans sa direction.

« Gregory ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda-t-elle. »

Puis elle se sentit tout à coup plus bête en s'apercevant de la stupidité de sa question. Gregory ne tarda pas à le lui faire remarquer.

« Dois-je te rappeler que je vis ici ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione se levait précipitamment suivit par Harry.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… je… euh… Balbutia la jeune femme en n'osant pas regarder le préfet dans les yeux. »

Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi gênée que Gregory ait pu les surprendre en train de s'embrasser ? Peut-être n'avait-il rien vu, se disait-elle avant de penser le contraire lorsqu'elle perçut le regard menaçant qu'il posait sur Harry. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder le gryffondor qui n'en démordait pas moins et maintenait le contact visuel avec une totale fermeté.

« Harry… Lui fit-elle. Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu t'en ailles… Lui intima-t-elle d'une voix pas complètement assurée.

- Oui, _Harry_, appuya ironiquement Gregory à la suite d'Hermione. Pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas le temps que je puisse discuter de certaines choses avec la mère de _mon _enfant ? »

La réplique eut pour effet de figer Hermione dont le dos se raidit en une fraction de seconde. En voyant le poing d'Harry se serrer, elle ferma les yeux en priant silencieusement qu'il ne dise ou ne fasse rien qui pût provoquer la colère de son colocataire. Ses yeux se froncèrent un instant puis il regarda Hermione et se mit à sourire.

« Très bien, je vous laisse. On se voit au dîner Hermione, de toute façon ? Demanda-t-il. »

Acquiesçant de la tête, elle le vit se pencher vers elle et lui embrasser la joue. Elle lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel il ne répondit pas.

« Gregory. Salua-il dans un signe avant de s'éclipser. »

Lorsque les deux préfets se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce, Hermione eut la sensation que l'atmosphère était devenue étrangement lourde de tensions et elle prit une bonne inspiration afin de se tourner vers Gregory. Ce dernier la regardait toujours avec la même colère contenue.

« Je crois que je suis arrivé au bon moment. Fit-il en déposant des papiers sur la grande table.

- Nous ne faisions que discuter. Mentit Hermione d'un ton plus sûr.

- S'il te plaît ! Implora Gregory, blasé. Ne mens pas. Vous vous embrassiez… »

La jeune femme rougit et Gregory se tourna brusquement vers elle, en plantant son regard acier dans le sien.

« Non mais regarde-toi ! La pointa-t-il du doigt en désignant ses cheveux désordonnés et ses lèvres rougies et gonflées sous l'ardeur des baisers du gryffondor. Et puis _Harry _faisait pitié à voir. Son pantalon était à deux doigts de craquer.

- Bon sang ! S'exclama Hermione d'un ton dégoûté. Cesse d'être vulgaire. Et puis ce que je faisais ne te regarde pas. Nous ne sommes plus ensemble.

- En effet… Accorda Gregory dans un semblant de diplomatie. »

Il alla se servir un verre et Hermione le suivit du regard, attendant la suite de sa réplique.

« Je te concède ce point. Mais tant que tu porteras ma fille, je juge qu'il est indispensable que j'aie un droit de regard sur tes fréquentations.

- Excuse-moi ? S'indigna Hermione en haussant les sourcils puis en croisant les bras.

- Toutes les personnes que tu fréquenteras et tous les hommes avec qui tu… entreras en contact auront une influence sur ma fille. Je ne veux pas que tu fricotes avec n'importe qui.

- Non mais pour qui tu me prends ? S'énerva Hermione. Tout d'abord, je ne _fricote _avec personne et Harry n'est pas n'importe qui ! Je te rappelle que c'est mon meilleur ami.

- Ton meilleur ami ! Tu sembles oublier comment il t'a traité ces dernières années. Rétorqua Gregory en posant vivement son verre sur la table et en se penchant pour la regarder. Il t'a fait du mal ! Tu broyais du noir lorsque nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Tu ne souriais plus, tu ne mangeais plus, tu n'étais même plus sociable ! Je t'ai sorti de ce trou noir Hermione et j'ai découvert une fille blessée et qui n'attendait que d'être aimé et je pensais t'avoir offert cet amour… avoir mit fin à ta peine.

- Est-ce donc pour cette raison qu'il faudrait que je te remercie en passant le restant de mes jours à tes côtés ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix acide ne voulant pas être prise au jeu du poufsouffle.

- Non… Je. Commença Gregory en se passant une main dans les cheveux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Pourquoi… Pourquoi Hermione ? Si je t'ai fais du mal et qu'Harry t'en a aussi fait, pourquoi me détestes-tu autant ? Pourquoi le pardonnes-tu et pourquoi ne me pardonnes-tu pas ?

- Gregory… Soupira-t-elle en détournant les yeux.

- Non, j'aimerais comprendre. »

Le jeune homme semblait être prêt à tout entendre. Il tenait toujours son verre qui était posé sur la table et la fixait d'un regard déterminé, les lèvres serrées. Hermione se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, nerveuse.

« Certaines choses ne peuvent s'oublier Gregory. Dit-elle d'une voix calme. Tu vois, même après tous ces mois durant lesquels tu as essayé de réparer tes erreurs, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'impression que tu avais réellement pris conscience de ce que tu m'avais fait subir. Je voulais que tu comprennes ma douleur, j'attendais un geste de ta part qui m'aurait enlevé de mes doutes mais il n'est jamais venu. Malgré tout, je ne voulais pas appuyer sur ces instants qui m'ont faits mal parce que je voulais de nouveau croire en nous. Mais cette nuit… Cette nuit… trembla Hermione, lorsque tu m'as agrippée de nouveau pour… J'ai eu tous les souvenirs de ces mois que j'avais passé à tes côtés à me faire violer, à me faire insulter, à me faire battre… Tu m'as brisée à un point que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer. Tu m'avais promis de ne jamais me blesser lorsque je t'ai rencontré et j'ai appris à te faire confiance lorsque je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. J'avais tellement d'espoir en toi que j'avais la sensation d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de stable. Mais je n'ai pas compris. Je n'ai jamais compris, pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ? Avais-tu des besoins de te soulager ? Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit et nous en aurions discuté tranquillement ? Ou bien avais-tu une seule envie, celle de me faire du mal ? Peut-être n'as-tu jamais eu de sentiments pour moi. Qu'étais-je pour toi ? Un simple corps dont on pouvait user et abuser ? Ou une simple âme qu'il fallait torturer ?

- Je…

- Ou peut-être étais-tu un détraqué mental et que je ne l'ai jamais su ? Interrompit Hermione avec une rage soudaine dans les yeux. Comment pourrais-je le savoir parce qu'en fin de compte je n'ai jamais rien su de toi. Tu as été adorable avant novembre dernier puis tu es devenu un monstre. Et tu vois, ton comportement est en dents de scie. Aujourd'hui tu tentes de me reconquérir en promettant que jamais plus cela se produira mais je ne te crois plus. Je ne peux plus avoir confiance en toi et c'est ce qui m'empêche de te pardonner. Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Je ne sais pas ce dont tu as besoin. J'ai peur de faire le moindre faux pas et que tu m'en fasses payer le prix. Je ne peux plus m'amuser, aujourd'hui, à être briser en morceaux pour me relever comme si de rien n'était. J'ai besoin de stabilité Gregory et je sais pertinemment que je ne l'aurais jamais avec toi… »

Hermione eut la sensation qu'un poids s'était enlevé de son cœur. Etait-ce vraiment ce sentiment qu'on appelle le _soulagement _? C'était son cœur qui avait parlé pour une fois. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours pardonner ? Pourquoi pardonner à des personnes à qui on ne serait même plus capables de faire confiance ? Etait-ce ça le pardon ? Elle désirait être en accord avec elle-même et elle ne le serait pas si elle faisait sembler de le pardonner. Mais une chose lui avait échappée et elle se figea en prenant conscience de ses propos. Au fond elle avait pardonné à Harry. Elle avait même fait bien plus. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle retrouvait chez lui, tout ce qui lui avait manqué avec Gregory… Tout ce qui lui paraissait comme essentiel… La confiance, la stabilité, la tendresse, l'affection… et que dire sur le fait qu'il était déjà un père très attentionné… Que lui fallait-il de plus ?

« Je voudrais que tu saches une chose Hermione. Tu n'as jamais su grand-chose de ma famille parce que je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes concernée par l'histoire de mon père. Je ne connais pas mon demi-frère et le peu que je sais de lui suffisait à ne rien te dire sur son existence. J'imagine que tu sais à présent qu'il a été un homme peu fréquentable… Comment l'aurais-tu pris si tu l'avais su ensemble ? Demanda Gregory les sourcils froncés. Je n'aurais jamais eu la chance d'être avec toi…

- J'aurais peut-être pu comprendre pourquoi tu ne supportais pas qu'Harry te traite de « mangemort »…

- Ah oui et c'est maintenant que tu le comprends ? S'énerva-t-il. J'avais l'impression qu'il me traitait comme _lui_. Tu sais Hermione, mes parents ont toujours veillé à ce que je sois bien éduqué, à ce que je ne m'intéresse pas trop à la magie noire et toutes ces sortes de trucs de peur que je ne devienne comme _lui_. Alors lorsque Potter se vantait de me traiter de mangemort je ne pouvais le supporter.

- Il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Tenta de rassurer Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant.

- Je suis désolée que cela t'ait fait du mal mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui m'a éloigné de toi, Gregory.

- Je le sais. »

Les bras croisés, Hermione le regarda s'éclipser dans sa chambre, alors qu'elle demeurait pensive sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout devenait beaucoup trop compliquée pour elle.

*

« Tu fais une de ses têtes… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Demanda Harry. »

Il avait décidé de s'arrêter chez son parrain dont les appartements qui lui avaient été attribués se trouvaient près de ceux des Préfets-en-chefs. Il avait besoin de discuter de ce qui venait de se passer avec quelqu'un de compréhensif. Il ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait en lui et qui de mieux que son parrain qui lui avait toujours donné des conseils plus qu'avisés ? Mais en voyant le regard soucieux de Sirius, il abandonna ses problèmes de cœur.

« La maison de Dumbledore s'est faite attaquée il y a quelques minutes. Informa-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

- Merlin ! Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Harry atterré.

- Il sera bientôt en lieu sûr mais je ne peux pas t'en dire plus pour l'instant. Remus le rejoint en ce moment même.

- C'était une très mauvaise idée de l'éloigner de Poudlard, les mangemorts en ont profité plus que prévu…

- Le ministère a été averti mais je crois que Scrimgeour va taire cet incident parce que Poudlard est en alerte rouge suite à cette attaque. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et alla tirer les voiles des rideaux afin de diminuer l'éclat du soleil qu'il avait dans les yeux.

« Comment ont-ils fait pour s'introduire chez Dumbledore ?

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, on m'a juste dit qu'il fallait que je reste ici au cas où… Je m'apprêtais d'ailleurs à faire le tour. Où est Hermione ?

- Dans sa salle commune… Répondit Harry anxieux. Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'ils vont tenter quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

- Attendons la fin de la journée pour le voir… »

*

La soirée se passa sans aucun incident à déclarer et le lendemain matin, le professeur McGonagall, qui avait repris la direction du château, hésitait toujours à informer les élèves de l'attaque de la veille car si elle le taisait et que les journaux en faisaient mention, ces derniers pouvaient mal prendre le fait qu'on leur cachât des choses aussi importantes. Mais à l'inverse, elle ne voulait pas les inquiéter alors que la fin d'année approchait à grands pas. Mais ce matin-là ce fut une toute autre nouvelle qui attira l'attention des élèves et qui chamboula le cours de la journée.

Hermione pénétrait dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit-déjeuner et ses yeux balayèrent furtivement la rangée des Gryffondors à la recherche d'une chevelure sombre. Son regard se voila de déception et elle alla s'installer aux côtés de Cherie et de Ginny qui lui faisaient des signes de la main.

« Bonjour les filles. Salua-t-elle en se servant à manger.

- Oh… Toi, tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur. Remarqua Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai eu une nuit agité. Répondit Hermione simplement en haussant les épaules. »

Et quelle nuit ! Le baiser qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Harry avait peuplé ses rêves et la hantait d'une certaine manière. Cela était dû au fait qu'elle appréhendait sa réaction. Ils ne reparlaient jamais des baisers qu'ils échangeaient. Ils agissaient comme si de rien n'était alors qu'au fond elle espérait toujours plus.

Peut-être mettait-elle trop d'importance dans un simple baiser ? Ou bien était-ce Harry qui n'en mettait pas assez… Elle voulait qu'ils aient une discussion sur leur attirance commune car elle était dorénavant indéniable. Mais la réaction du jeune homme l'effrayait. Elle ignorait s'il avait ressenti les mêmes sentiments qu'elle. Elle se sentait bouleversée au moindre contact avec lui et elle priait pour que ce fut la même chose de son côté, que cela ne soit pas qu'un contact physique plus qu'agréable pour lui.

« Je crois qu'on l'a perdu… Disait Ginny amusée de l'air absent de son amie.

- Hum… A mon avis, elle doit être en train de penser à un garçon… Renchérit la métisse avec un clin d'œil.

- J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, c'est ça ? Demanda Hermione en grimaçant. »

Les deux jeunes filles acquiescèrent, un large sourire aux lèvres et Hermione mit sa tête dans les paumes de ses mains, se sentant impuissante.

« Eprouverais-tu des difficultés à trouver un cavalier pour le Bal ? Interrogea Cherie en posant une main sur son épaule pensant que c'était peut-être la cause de cette baisse de morale.

- Ne faîtes pas les malignes, vous savez très bien que j'y vais avec Harry ! S'exclama Hermione en se redressant.

- Nous ? Firent-elles en se regardant l'air étonné.

- Oui, vous ! Vous l'avez informé sur la couleur de ma robe…

- Ah… Ca nous a échappé.

- Cela ne s'adressait pas à lui personnellement. Fit Ginny en regardant Cherie comme si elle attendait sa confirmation. On en parlait et il a dû nous entendre. Tu sais à quel point Harry peut être indiscret… Alors il te l'a proposé ? »

Devant l'air impatient de Ginny, Hermione hocha la tête et elle entendit des cris de victoire étouffé et elle se demanda un instant ce que mijotait ses amies. Ce n'était après tout que l'histoire d'un soir… Juste un bal… C'était tout. Enfin presque…

« Oh ! Comme ça pousse ! S'exclama Cherie.

- Ne me le fais pas dire ! J'ai l'impression de ressembler davantage à un hippogryffe qu'à Touffu. Remarqua Hermione en référence au chien d'Hagrid.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec toi ! Fit Ginny. J'ai rarement vu une future maman aussi belle que toi.

- Oh ! Elle m'a donnée un coup de pied ! Dit Cherie complètement absorbé par le petit être qui n'était même pas encore né.

- Merci. Rit Hermione à la remarque de Ginny. Elle n'a pas arrêté depuis hier.

- J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait organiser une _baby shower _? Ca te plairait ? Lui demanda Cherie.

- Oh ! Fit Hermione surprise.

- Cherie m'a expliqué ce que c'était ! S'exclama Ginny enchanté à l'idée de répéter à Hermione ce qu'elle avait appris sur cette tradition moldue. C'est une sorte de fête que les moldus organisent pour fêter l'arrivée du bébé. Ils offrent un tas de choses à la future maman et au bébé.

- En effet ! Confirma Hermione avec un sourire. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…

- Pourquoi pas ? S'étonna Cherie. Ce serait l'occasion d'être tous réunis et de vous gâter toi et le bébé. Dis oui s'il te plaît ! J'ai vu les amies de ma mère le faire un tas de fois et je serais ravie de le faire pour toi… avec l'aide de Ginny bien-sûr ! Ajouta-t-elle après le regard noir que la rouquine venait de lui lancer. »

Hermione fit semblant de réfléchir. Il n'y avait aucune raison qu'elle refusa la demande de ses amies mais elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se sente obligée de lui faire quoique ce soit. Mais devant les sourires et les yeux implorants des deux jeunes filles elle ne put que capituler.

« Très bien j'accepte !

- Tu vas voir ! Ce sera génial ! J'ai déjà un tas d'idées… »

Puis elles partirent dans des idées de décoration et dans le lieu où pourrait se dérouler la fête. Cherie voulait une immense _baby shower_ bien qu'Hermione aurait préféré quelque chose de plus intime. Il fallait dire que Cherie avait une grande famille dû à ses nombreux métissages et elle avait donc l'habitude des grandes fêtes, des grands dîners en famille et elle ne pouvait donc passer à côté d'une occasion pareille ! Réunir les amis et les proches d'Hermione en un seul jour pour fêter l'arrivée du bébé. La future maman leur laissa alors carte blanche et les deux filles continuèrent leur discussion de cadeaux et de chiffons. La gryffondor caressa alors son ventre où le bébé s'était calmé, en se disant qu'elle serait très entourée… et peut-être trop gâtée !

Repoussant son assiette remplie, mais dont elle n'éprouvait aucun appétit, elle attrapa son journal au vol lorsque le petit hibou le laissa tomber en passant au-dessus d'elle. Elle ne comprendrait d'ailleurs jamais pourquoi l'oiseau faisait toujours cela. Pourquoi passer au dessus d'elle, lâcher son journal, puis revenir en se posant sur la table afin de picorer dans son plat ? Elle ajouta un morceau de pancake à son repas et se laissa prendre une nouvelle fois par ses pensées sur ce que pouvait ressentir Harry à cet instant précis. Mais les murmures des élèves se transformaient petit à petit en exclamations de surprise et elle se mit à distinguer des bouts de phrase :

_« Incroyable…_

_- Je n'y crois pas, à quoi… ?_

_- … allégations…_

- … _rumeur… confirmer… »_

De quoi parlaient-ils ? Se dit-elle en tournant la tête pour regarder autour d'elle. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que la plupart des regards étaient braqués sur elle. Certains détournèrent les yeux, tandis que d'autres l'observaient de biais et Hermione ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre. A la table des professeurs, elle croisa le regard de Ben qui venait tout juste de lever le nez de son journal. Il eut un hochement négatif de la tête qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle récupéra alors le papier, avec empressement et son cœur tomba dans sa poitrine. Une fois de plus, elle faisait la couverture de la Gazette. La photo en noir et blanc avait été prise à la fin de la finale, lorsqu'elle avait sauté dans les bras d'Harry pour le féliciter. On le voyait la prendre et la faire tournoyer avant de la reposer sur le sol. Plusieurs élèves avaient pris des photos lors de cette finale et elle aurait été incapable de savoir qui était l'auteur de celle-là. Elle tourna la page et se retrouva face à un article qui lui coupa le souffle. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que les larmes menaçaient de couler.

_**« Harry Potter : Une descendance assurée »**_

_« C'est une nouvelle qui risque d'en choquer plus d'un._ _Alors qu'on annonçait la grossesse surprise d'Hermione Granger, élève à Poudlard et grande amie du Survivant, fiancée à Gregory Jefferson le fils du Président aux R.I.S. (Relations Internationales Sportives), une nouvelle information vient de nous être fournie : Gregory Jefferson ne serait pas le père de l'enfant à venir. »_

_« Il s'agit bien évidemment d'une nouvelle importante puisque tous croyait que la jeune Hermione Granger était enceinte de son fiancé. D'après une source sûre – mais qui souhaite garder l'anonymat pour des raisons de sécurité – Harry Potter et Hermione Granger entretiendraient une relation passionnée depuis plusieurs mois à l'insu de tous et garderaient le secret sur la paternité de l'enfant. »_

_« Je les ai entendu discuter de leur bébé. Nous dit-elle d'une voix assurée. Harry lui demandait comment allait « __notre__ » enfant après quoi Hermione lui a répondu que le bébé était peut-être excité à l'idée de voir son père jouer. En parlant du bébé Hermione a dit « elle ». J'en conclus donc qu'il s'agit d'une fille. Ils se sont embrassés, je crois, et j'ai dû m'éclipser. »_

_« Voici une conversation que notre source estime qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû surprendre. »_

_« Harry et Hermione bernent tout le monde. Précise notre informateur triste de s'être fait avoir. Ils se sont détestés pendant quelques temps puis maintenant ils se font passés pour des amis alors qu'ils vont avoir un enfant. J'aurais dû me rendre compte de cette supercherie. Tout le monde a pu remarquer les regards qu'ils s'échangent, leur proximité, et ils sont très souvent ensembles. »_

_« Alors que cette nouvelle est sur le point de faire le tour du tout Londres et que les différentes réactions ne vont pas tarder à venir, notre source a un avis très tranché sur cette histoire._

_« La fautive, c'est Hermione Granger. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse : une famille, des amis et un petit copain absolument extraordinaire. Il a encore fallu qu'elle use de ses charmes pour attirer le grand Harry Potter dans ses filets. Pas de doute pour moi, c'est une garce ! Mes pensées vont aujourd'hui à Gregory, son petit-ami, qui doit être anéantie par cette nouvelle. »_

_« Si cette information venait à se confirmer par les principaux concernés on se retrouverait face à une naissance qui n'aura jamais été aussi importante pour le monde sorcier. Rappelons qu'Harry Potter s'était rendu célèbre en survivant au sortilège de la mort alors qu'il était âgé d'un an. Quinze ans plus tard, il asseyait sa célébrité en réduisant à néant le Seigneur des Ténèbres aux côtés de Ron Weasley et d'Hermione Granger… »_

_Affaire à suivre…_

**Betsy Kleigs**

« Oh mon dieu… Souffla Hermione en reposant son journal. »

Il lui sembla que le monde autour d'elle tournait alors qu'elle se levait précipitamment de son siège pour sortir.

« _Vicieuse de Sang-de-Bourbe_ ! Lança Malefoy un sourire goguenard aux lèvres. »

La tablée des Serpentards se mit à rire et Ginny, piquée au vif, lança son verra sur Malefoy qui l'esquiva de peu. Il riposta alors en lui jetant le contenu de son assiette et ce fut une jeune serdaigle qui le reçut en plein visage. Son frère aîné qui se trouvait à ses côtés ne laissa pas passer ce geste et la Grande Salle se transforma peu à peu en champ de bataille sous les regards stupéfaits des professeurs. Ginny s'était transformé en furie alors qu'elle entendait des insultes proférées à l'égard de ses amis et bientôt plus personne ne voulut se mesurer à elle. Mais d'autres conflits étaient déjà nés en quelques minutes et certains élèves continuèrent à se battre afin d'évacuer la tension.

Hermione, loin de se douter de ce qui se passait, n'avait qu'une idée en tête : retrouver Gregory avant qu'il ne lise cet article. L'air lui manquait mais elle continuait de monter les marches aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, faisant abstraction des regards réprobateurs de ses camarades. Si la vérité venait à être dévoilée cela devait être de sa bouche.

En arrivant au troisième étage elle se heurta à quelqu'un et mit une main sur son cœur comme elle était essoufflée.

« Je…

- Tu quoi, Hermione ? »

La voix s'était faite menaçante chargée de haine. La jeune femme releva la tête et croisa les yeux bruns et gris de Gregory. Elle avait beau lui avoir reproché des tas de choses mais aujourd'hui elle ne pourrait jamais lui en vouloir pour le regard qu'il dardait sur elle. Il était tout à fait juste et mérité.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Gregory… Commença Hermione.

- Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que je crois à ton avis lorsque je lis ça ?! »

Il sortit le journal de la poche arrière de son pantalon et le lui balança à la figure. Hermione se protégea le visage de ses deux mains et lança un regard quelque peu effrayée en direction du poufsouffle. Les pensées se bousculèrent et les rythmes effrénés de son cœur ne suffisaient pas à trouver les bons mots pour s'expliquer avec lui. Seigneur ! Qu'avait-elle fait ?

« Je voulais te le dire… Je t'assure que j'allais tout t'avouer…

- Vraiment ? Et je l'aurais su à quel moment ? Lorsque le bébé serait né avec une cicatrice sur le front ? Répliqua Gregory en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

- Je te l'aurais dit avant. Fit-elle en reculant.

- Depuis combien de temps cette relation dure-t-elle ?

- Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle de toi et de Potter ! Depuis combien de temps sors-tu avec lui ?

- Je ne sors pas avec Harry.

- Tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! S'écria Gregory dont les veines de ses tempes commençaient à ressortir. Je vous ai vu tous les deux hier ! Tu m'as parlé de sincérité pendant des mois alors que toi derrière tu me trompais avec lui…

- Non ! Nia Hermione en hochant négativement de la tête. Je ne suis jamais sortie avec Harry. C'est faux et tu le sais. J'ai toujours été fidèle.

- Fidèle alors qu'on sait tous les deux que tu as couché avec lui le soir du Bal de Noël ? Releva Gregory en arquant un sourcil. »

Hermione blêmit et regarda autour d'elle. Quelques élèves s'étaient arrêtés et regardaient la scène d'un œil indiscret, elle tenta alors une approche.

« Allons parler de ça ailleurs…

- Tu veux te défiler ? S'exclama Gregory en se rapprochant une fois de plus. Tu ne veux pas que tout le monde sache à quel point tu es une petite menteuse et une sale manipulatrice. Tu tiens donc à préserver ton image de petite fille parfaite ? »

A ce moment-là, le déclic se fit dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Comment pouvait-elle rester là, à se prendre des insultes à la figure alors que Gregory aussi avait su manipuler son monde. Au moins n'avait-elle fait de mal à personne en dissimulant la vérité. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle. C'était un homme agressif et violent dans tous les sens du terme. Ses joues prirent alors une couleur rougeâtre alors que la colère montait en elle.

« Dois-je te rappeler les raisons qui m'ont poussé dans le lit d'Harry ? Le provoqua-t-elle le regard suspicieux. »

Gregory fondit alors sur elle et l'attrapa par les bras ce qui la fit sursauter violemment.

« Ne retourne pas ça contre moi. Il s'agit de toi et uniquement de toi ! Se mit-il à cracher en serrant sa poigne. Tu m'as menti pendant plusieurs mois en me faisant croire que j'étais le père de ton enfant et en entretenant une liaison avec Potter !

- Je n'ai pas de liaison avec Harry ! C'est un mensonge ! Et je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité mais je craignais ta réaction ! Et j'avais bien raison, regarde comme tu me tiens. Lâche-moi maintenant !

- HARRY POTTER ! HARRY POTTER ! Hurla Gregory en se mettant à la secouer de manière incontrôlée. PARMI TOUS LES HOMMES QUI EXISTENT IL A FALLU QUE TU PRENNES CELUI QUE JE DETESTE LE PLUS ! Est-ce un moyen de me punir pour ce que je t'ai fais Hermione ? »

Quelque peu sonnée par la violence de la poigne de Gregory Hermione mit du temps à comprendre sa question.

« Je n'ai jamais cherché à te punir…

- Pourquoi Potter ? Qu'a-t-il de plus que je n'ai pas ? Demanda-t-il alors qu'Hermione sentait qu'il allait arriver au point de non-retour comme il devenait de plus en plus rouge et que sa poigne se resserrait sur ses frêles épaules. REPONDS !

- Il ne s'agit pas d'Harry… Il s'agissait de toi et de moi. Mais lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! »

Elle tenta de se débattre et deux serpentards se mirent à rire en voyant la détresse de la jeune femme. Une gryffondor de quatrième année qui commençait à s'inquiéter de la situation tenta une approche vers Gregory mais il la rejeta en l'envoyant contre le mur en un mouvement du bras. Hermione en profita pour se défaire de l'emprise du poufsouffle mais il la rattrapa aussitôt, alors qu'elle s'engageait dans les escaliers, avec plus de force et la força à reculer en la secouant de nouveau.

« Jamais, JAMAIS, je ne te pardonnerais cette trahison. Tu m'humilies devant toute l'Angleterre et tu me fais passer pour un imbécile auprès de mon père…

- Tu n'as… Voulut dire Hermione avant d'être de nouveau ballotée par le jeune homme en fureur.

- Je t'ai tout donné ! J'ai tenté de me faire pardonner des centaines de fois mais tu as toujours prétendu qu'il était important d'être vrai et stable dans un couple alors que tu n'étais qu'une hypocrite ! Je t'ai couverte de cadeaux et je t'ai fait connaître ce qu'était l'amour alors que tes amis te tournaient le dos. C'est comme ça que tu me remercies. En me trompant avec le dernier des imbéciles ? On n'oublie jamais son premier amant… »

La respiration de la jeune femme se bloqua et elle fixa le préfet-en-chef qui la maintenait, les cheveux en bataille, une lueur dangereuse dans le regard.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? Souffla-t-elle en levant la tête. _Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ?_ Tu m'as volé cette première fois ! Tu m'as détruite Gregory. Tu mérites tout ce qui t'arrive! C'est pour tout ce que tu m'as fait que je ne t'aime pas !

- Tu ne m'aimes pas ! En es-tu sûr ?! Tu criais de plaisir dans mes bras, ne mens pas !

- Je… simulais… Répondit une Hermione prise de court avec un air de défi dans le regard. »

Le regard de haine de Gregory se métamorphosa alors en démence et il lui sembla qu'il perdit toute trace d'humanité alors qu'il se remettait à la secouer encore plus fort la faisant toujours plus reculer, comme elle se débattait. Hermione sentit le bord de la marche sous ses pieds et tenta d'avancer afin de s'y éloigner. Mais elle perdit bien vite toute conscience quand Gregory accéléra la cadence. Il était beaucoup plus fort qu'elle et elle sentit la tête lui tourner. Ses yeux se fermèrent afin de calmer le puissant mal de tête qui la prenait et ses cheveux volèrent autour de son visage. Elle entendit des cris. Les élèves devaient sûrement être en train de tenter de raisonner Gregory.

« Je t'aime comme aucun homme ne pourra jamais t'aimer et encore moins ce Potter… Lui criait Gregory.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'écria-t-elle en le distinguant difficilement avec ses cheveux qui lui obstruaient la vue. Tu vas me pousser dans les escaliers pour me punir de t'avoir menti. Je suis désolée que cet enfant ne soit pas le tien…

- Tu mens ! »

La poigne de Gregory se fit plus dure et Hermione baissa la tête sous le coup de la douleur, en retenant un gémissement.

« Tu es heureuse que Potter soit le père, dis-le ! Vociféra-t-il.

- Arrête, tu te fais du mal ! Refusa Hermione en regardant la main qu'il maintenait sur son bras.

- Admets-le !

- Arrête ! »

Il la secoua de nouveau en relâchant quelque peu la pression qu'il avait sur elle mais le corps de la jeune femme ne supporta pas cette agression supplémentaire. Ses oreilles se mirent à bourdonner et elle ne distingua bientôt plus rien. Son talon se prit dans la marche et elle perdit l'équilibre. Elle tenta de se raccrocher à la rambarde mais c'était sans oublier qu'elle ne pouvait bouger à cause de Gregory. Elle ouvrit faiblement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit un poids contre elle. En une fraction de seconde, sa tête heurta une première marche et son cri se perdit entre les murs qui s'éparaient les deux étages. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette chute était aussi lourde et pourquoi Gregory ne l'arrêtait pas. A moins que cela fut ce qu'il voulait ? Mais la vérité était que le jeune homme avait aussi été déstabilisé par sa propre chute et qu'il dévalait les escaliers en même temps qu'elle…

Quelques instants après, Gregory se secoua la tête lorsqu'il prit conscience que c'était fini. Il ne sentait pas le sol froid contre lui et il se redressa vivement en se rendant compte qu'il était tombé sur la jeune femme.

« Hermione… Appela-t-il. »

La gryffondor était couchée sur le côté, les yeux fermés et il remarqua toute suite le sang qui s'écoulait de son nez. Il retourna le corps mou, et aperçut que sa tempe s'était ouverte et qu'elle saignait un peu.

« Merlin ! Hermione ! Continua-t-il d'appeler. »

Il releva doucement sa tête, les bras tremblants alors que tout tournait autour de lui, et la reposa sur ses genoux. Déjà des élèves arrivaient pour voir la scène mais ce n'était pas ce qui le préoccupait.

« Réveille-toi ! Ordonna-t-il en tentant de sentir son pouls. »

Sirius arriva alors à ce moment précis, essoufflé, et lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme étendue sur le sol, inconsciente, et le poufsouffle à ses côtés qui semblait aussi blessé, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'effroi…

* * *

Voilà le moment que vous attendiez tous ! Gregory sait enfin et je peux vous promettre que le prochain chapitre sera pleins de rebondissements mais surtout ne me tuez pas ! Laissez-moi des tas de reviews et j'y répondrai avec plaisir ! Bisous et merci pour tous les messages que vous m'envoyez !  
-

_A venir : _

_« Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? Je ne le sens pas bouger… Paniqua Hermione. »_

_Elle eut impression que son cœur allait tomber dans sa poitrine._ _Elle envoya valser la couverture et les draps qui la maintenait au chaud et se mit à crier._

*

_« Tu… as… été… beau… coup… trop… loin… Cracha Harry. »_

_Sa fureur dépassait si bien l'entendement qu'il n'avait même plus la force de s'exprimer. Il était hors de lui et bientôt le fait de voir le poufsouffle suffoquer ne suffit plus et il lui asséna ainsi un puissant coup de tête dans le visage en maintenant sa poigne…_

*

_« Ne fais pas la victime ! Tu n'as rien d'un héros ! Lui lança-t-il._

_- Au moins je n'ai rien d'un assassin… Mais je vais te faire la peau aujourd'hui, Jefferson. »  
_

_**GirlofButterfly**_


End file.
